Honestly Harry - The Founders Chambers
by Captain Compass
Summary: The second year for Harry, Ginny and Hermione. What lies hidden behind the walls of the old school and why are the three in 'dire' peril all over again. Rated M for mentions of abuse, violence, and goofy personal shenanigans. H/G/Hr involvement
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Setting the Rules

Harry glanced back once more through the rear window as he saw Ginny, Hermione and their parents waving to him. He was glad there was somebody that actually wanted to be around him; he wasn't really getting that feeling from any of the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon was concentrating on his driving and doing his usual complaining about the way other people seemed to deliberately getting in his way. His Aunt Petunia was splitting her time between watching the traffic ahead and turning to stare at Harry. It was Dudley that actually said something to Harry first. "Those girls back there?" Harry opened up his connection to the girls so they could listen in.

'_**I'm here'**_ came back from Ginny.

'_**I'm talking to my parents Harry but I can listen for a bit.'**_

"Yes, Dudley?"

"They really are witches?" Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's face turned a little red at the mention of magical females. Harry didn't want to get into trouble by not answering his cousin and was surprised when Aunt Petunia nodded at him.

"Yes, they both are witches. And pretty smart ones to."

"But they look so normal. Not anything…"

Harry smiled at his cousins assumptions. "Not anything like the fairy tales you heard or the pictures in books you saw when you were younger. Yes, I was surprised at first to but I found out that… the people like me and them are mostly just regular folks with an ability to do something a little extra."

"Abnormal you mean!"

"Whatever you say Uncle Vernon!"

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Harry was surprised when he saw his Aunt Petunia lay a hand on his uncle's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Those are two of the friends that will be coming to visit you?" his Aunt asked.

"Yes, whenever they're allowed and don't have chores to do."

"Witches have chores?" asked Dudley with a little surprise in his pudgy eyes. Harry 'heard' Ginny snickering mentally in the background.

"Like I said before, Hermione and Ginny are just kids growing up just like me. Ginny gathers eggs in the morning from their chicken coop and Hermione washes dishes at home for her parents like I do."

"I just assumed they waved their sticks and didn't do anything for themselves."

"Wands, not sticks. Maybe some do, Dudley but not the ones I've met. Would you like to sit down sometime and hear about some of the things I've learned this year?"

Dudley looked a little skeptical about that but Vernon exploded in the front seat. "There'll be none of that. I'll not have you filling his head with a bunch of nonsense!"

Knowing he was on shaky ground already Harry tried changing the subject to something a little more definite. "So what are the rules for me this summer?"

Petunia was the one to respond to Harry. "We've spent a lot of time discussing what's going to happen around our house with you. Dudykins even had some good ideas for the six weeks you're going to be around."

Harry cast a wary eye to his cousin who was calmly looking out the window and didn't want to meet Harry's eye. "So what am I to do?"

His aunt glanced at her husband to see if he wanted to be the one to lay down the law for Harry. Seeing that he was still busy yelling at the other drivers, Harry's aunt turned a little more around in her seat to talk to Harry. "Considering that we have to provide more for you this summer, there are the still chores you'll have to do every day. You are to stay in your room except for the chores and making meals. You can eat separately than what you fix for us."

So far, nothing was different than normal except it sounded like Harry would be getting three meals a day. That was a big improvement right there.

"My friends?" Harry asked carefully.

"I don't want to see them – ever!" That statement coming from Uncle Vernon was no surprise to Harry. "They can visit between the time I leave for work and the time I come home. No weekends. And now no sleepovers!"

'_**Phooey!'**_

'_**Your mum wouldn't let you stay anyway Ginny.'**_

"But…"

"I'll not have you consorting with who knows who under my roof." Aunt Petunia was most emphatic about that. Harry wasn't about to try persuading her.

"Hermione is only twelve and Ginny just turned ten right after my birthday. We aren't old enough to do stuff like you're thinking of Aunt Petunia."

"I know how young boys are. Well, except for Dudley. He's always been a perfect little gentleman."

'_**Perfect? Little? Can I hex him the next time I see him Harry?'**_

'_**No, Hermione, please! Their trying their best.'**_

'_**Well, you're right about them being very trying!'**_

Harry nodded in understanding. "Anything else I should know about now?"

"That bloody owl. I don't want to hear it making noise at all hours of the night and day. And you can only let him out at night."

"That's fine Uncle Vernon. I can cast a silencing sp…"

"**Don't** tell me if you're doing that "stuff" or not. Just do what I tell you!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." _**'Can I at least kick him when I visit Harry?'**_

Harry winced at Ginny's comment and wondered if he should close his connection down until he got home and into his room. All the conversations were accomplishing were just making Hermione and Ginny upset.

Harry stared silently out the window as he listened to something that Ginny was passing on from her dad. Figuring he ought to ask now while they were still sort of discussing things, Harry cleared his throat.

"What now boy?" Vernon had just had the pleasure of cutting another driver off on the expressway and he was smiling despite what his tone said.

"There's a way to make it so that nobody sees anybody coming or going into your house to visit me."

"Well, what is it?"

Petunia was the one to respond to that to Harry's surprise. "It's called the floom system or something like that. It's one of the ways _they_ get around."

"So what's to stop everybody and their brother from just dropping in anytime they liked?"

"The floo can be set up so that it only works for the people that are supposed to come visit."

"So that Hagrid fellow or Dumblerydort couldn't just pop in whenever they felt like it?'

"No, Uncle. Not through the floo." Harry didn't want to tell him that the people he was talking about had other ways of visiting him; what he didn't know shouldn't hurt him too much.

"And how much will that cost us?"

"It won't cost you a thing Uncle Vernon. I think Mrs. Wrightgate would be happy to pick up the cost; I have to owl her anyway to get the money that you have coming. If it's set up in the closet in .. Dudley's second bedroom then nobody in the neighborhood would know a thing about my visitors."

"Well, that might work. I'd still want to know whether any of them were in the house. And I'll not have you going who knows where out of that floom or whatever it's called whenever you feel like it."

"Uncle Vernon, I HAVE to stay here the six weeks. I don't have anywhere to go. If ever there's any reason I have to leave I would tell you or Aunt Petunia where and why I'm going and when I'll get back."

"The things I have to put up with. You can send that owl out to that Mrs. Wrightgate this evening. After dark! I don't want that woman back in my house anytime soon."

The rest of the ride back to Privet Drive was spent in silence. Actually, Aunt Petunia asked Dudley if he wanted to stop anywhere to get a meal once or twice. Dudley just shook his head but pulled another sandwich out of the pocket of his windbreaker. Harry just shook his head. He was glad he had got some things off the snack cart on the Express.

Harry closed down his connection with the girls as they started driving through his neighborhood. They all were at home or getting close anyway and everybody had to get unpacked and settled in. Harry 'told' Hermione and Ginny he would talk to them after supper and they gave him a mental hug. They sent a pretty good 'miss you already' feeling through their connection and Harry looked out the window as he felt his cheeks turn red.

Harry was looking elsewhere as Vernon Dursley turned into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive so he was surprised when his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia started yelling at him about unscheduled visitors!Looking at the porch Harry was surprised to recognize two people waiting there – Remus Lupin and… Ron Weasley?

Harry was reaching for his wand when he remembered he wasn't supposed to use it. And the goblin staff was still in pieces in his trunk; that left Quirrell's wand; which was also in his trunk in his pocket! Harry felt totally unprepared if this was some kind of ambush.

Harry leapt out of the back seat and hurried to get to the visitors before his upset uncle did. Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder and then waited for his aunt and uncle to come up. "So what's all this then?" came from Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon, I'd like you to meet…" Harry started the introductions but was interrupted.

"Remus Lupin" came the shrill voice of Petunia. "What are you doing here?"

Harry couldn't tell if his head or his uncle's was turning the faster as they both looked from his aunt to Remus and back again.

"You… know this …person Petunia?" finally came out of the mouth of Harry's uncle.

"Yes and I hoped to never see his face again! I'm getting one of my headaches Vernon; it's going to be a bad one." Harry's aunt opened the door and made her way into the house.

Harry looked at the people remaining on the porch and then turned to his friend. "Ron(?) Could you bring my owl in from the back seat of the car?" He looked at his uncle and then made a motion toward the door. "I'll go get started on the tea with honey. I know where her pills are."

Vernon nodded as Harry turned and went into the house. Dudley squeezed by Vernon and Remus and cautiously followed Harry. That left Vernon Dursley glaring at Remus. "Care to explain everything to me, as I'm about to call the police on you for trespassing."

Remus held up his hands as if giving up. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just a courier today for some business between you and Mrs. Wrightgate. And I met your wife a long time ago when one of my friends started dating her sister."

"You're a friend of the boy's father?"

"I used to be but that's a long time ago now. Do you want to continue talking out here or should we be civilized and go inside?"

Vernon shook his head and walked inside the open door. Harry watched as he held it for Remus and Ron as they walked through the door. Harry had quickly fixed the tea for his aunt and brought some of her migraine pills from the bathroom. He brought both to her and she took it without saying a word. Harry drew the curtains in the living room and then walked back to the hallway where Remus and his uncle were.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you Mr. Dursley." Remus reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to his uncle. Vernon cautiously took it and opened it up. He looked through the contents twice and looked up suspiciously.

"There's 200 pounds in there. You'll get another 100 in three weeks' time and the final payment of 100 when Harry leaves for the rest of the summer."

"Well, good then." Harry could see that his uncle was trying to figure out a way to sort of politely kick the two people out as the money had been delivered and that was all he cared about.

"Ron, Professor Lupin. Would you like to look at where I'll be all summer?"

Remus looked at Vernon as if daring him to say no. Ron said 'Yes' and picked up Hedwig's cage and a small basket Harry hadn't seen before. Harry led the way upstairs to his 'new' room and then shut the door as his two guests looked around the room. Ron put Hedwig's cage on top of his desk.

Before Harry could ask any of the any questions he had, Ron grabbed him up in a big hug. Harry felt the body that was holding him change as he heard "Wotcher, Harry?" Harry almost yelled out Tonks name but hugged her back a little but then got embarrassed at what he felt pressing into his chest.

He struggled out of her arms and then tried getting mad at her while he was blushing. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought I was going crazy as I said goodbye to Ron only a while ago."

Tonks was giggling like crazy and Remus had gone over to sit on Harry's bed while he laughed "Oh, your face Harry. The look on your face; I wish your dad could have seen that."

Harry smiled and just took a poke at the older wizard. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but what are you both doing here? And today?"

Tonks had reverted to her normal look and pulled the chair out from the desk and sat in it. "Seems we're both on separate missions at the same place. Dumbledore gave me the money for your greedy uncle.."

"And Molly sent a basket to start outfitting your room. Pillows, sheets, stuff she thought a boy ought to have in his room. I made a stop along the way and threw in a few more things I thought you'd like. Owl me if you can think of anything else."

"I don't know what to say. Thanks. Are either of you going to be around and visiting me for the next six weeks?" Both said maybe. Harry didn't expect any definite answers as he knew Tonks was in training and Remus had some things he did for Dumbledore.

"We shouldn't stay too long old man." Harry turned a surprised look at Tonks but she quietly gave him a wink.

Harry looked over at Remus to see him smiling. "The child is probably right Harry." Harry felt rather than saw Tonks rise to the bait as Remus continued. "We should be going before those two downstairs find reasons to blame you for us being here."

"Before you go, could I ask a favor? I never had a chance to talk to Professor Dumbledore before I left Hogwarts. I wanted to see if I could get a secure floo installed here in my closet. I'd pay for it of course but it would solve a lot of problems for me, especially with…"

"I'll do it Harry. I've got to go back to Hogwarts anyway as I'm helping grade the DADA students. And Madame Bones will probably approve a floo connection as well as Dumbledore; she might even pay for it herself as you've done a good deed lately."

Remus turned a curious eye toward Harry. "It's a long story but if you want to hear it, I'll tell you later. Much later." Remus came over to give Harry a hug. "Owl if you need anything, even company. OK?"

"Thanks, Professor .. Remus."

Tonks stood up from her chair and changed back into 'Ron'. "Don't I get a hug too Harry?" she said with a smile.

"I'll take a rain check thank you very much 'Ron'. Harry opened the door and led the two back downstairs.

"They're leaving now" Harry announced.

"Out the back then! That was the agreement." Vernon didn't even look up from his paper.

Harry opened the patio door and quietly said goodbye to his guests. He watched as they both apparated separately away. Turning back to the living room, Harry said he was going to go back upstairs and unpack if there wasn't anything else for him to do.

"Supper's at six."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

'Well some things haven't changed' Harry thought. But then he hurried up the steps; he had his own room now!

Harry looked at the bare room and thought he had best do the unpacking in stages. He unshrunk his trunk first and took Quirrell's wand that he was starting to think of as his backup wand out. Harry cast a silencing charm on the door so that Hedwig couldn't be heard out in the hallway.

Thinking about his owl, Harry left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom to get Hedwig some water. He opened up her cage and put the water and a few treats in it but left the door open. Hedwig drank a little water but then hopped out of the cage to take a good look around the room. Harry rubbed her head a little and apologized that she was only going to be allowed out at night. Hedwig hooted a little sadly at that news.

Harry put his books on the desk and unpacked his regular clothes and placed them into the dresser. He looked at his basilisk boots but decided he should probably leave them in his trunk. He didn't want Dudley or anybody else trying to take them.

Looking at the basket that Mrs. Weasley had sent, Harry opened the top cautiously. He didn't know what to expect. But Harry was surprised at the quantity of items that came out of that plain little basket. He just kept pulling linens and other things out for almost twenty minutes. There were curtain rods with some green curtains folded up. They didn't quite match the light blue sheets but Harry felt that the sheets would be soft and comfortable. He couldn't tell what things had come from Remus or what came from the Weasley household but thought he would write them both a nice thank you letter.

Harry had barely finished making his bed when Dudley pounded on his door telling him that he needed to get downstairs to start supper. Harry turned and looked at HIS room and smiled before he went down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An Upgrade and a Pile Up

Harry had 'chats' with Hermione and Ginny after supper but didn't talk very long. Ginny laughed when she found out how Ron had been in two places at once. Harry asked her to pass along his thanks to her mum for the basket. Ginny said it wasn't a big deal since it was stuff that had been lying around Bill and Charlie's old rooms. It had been a long and stressful day and Harry wanted to test out his bed. It wasn't quite as good as the one he had at Hogwarts but Harry fell asleep very quickly and felt rested in the morning.

The day to day slog of living at the Dursleys returned quickly and got Harry into his old pattern of work. There were a few important differences however. Harry got to eat three comfortable meals a day instead of existing on scraps that _might _be left over after Vernon and Dudley finished the eating. The other important thing Harry noticed was that Dudley wasn't making it his usual hobby of taunting Harry or getting physical with him at the slightest excuse. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he had seen what Dumbledore had done around the house or if Dudley was expecting to get some of the 'compensation' for Harry being around. Either way Harry quickly got used to being mostly ignored by everyone.

Harry was weeding out the rose bed in front of the house three days later when a small paneled black van came pulling up to the curb and stopped. Harry read the faded white lettering on the side of the van as he straightened up. "Loral N. Hardee, Esq. Chimney Sweep, Floo Repair, Anvil Salesman". Harry was still trying to wrap his head around that last part when a smallish man in dirty coveralls climbed out of the driver's seat.

"This is Number 4, Privet Drive?" he asked looking at a clipboard.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Harry Potter; he requested a floo installation."

"Oh, that would be me then." Harry didn't know what he had expected for the installation person but it certainly wasn't this handyman person.

"Got any identification on you?"

"I'm only eleven; what sort of id am I supposed to have? Wait a minute."  
>Harry stood up close to Mr. Hardee and reached up to move his sweaty bangs aside. Mr. Hardy looked at him and then made the connection.<p>

"Mr. Potter, sir! Very glad to meet your acquaintance. Where shall we be installing the floo?"

Harry smiled and just pointed up to his bedroom window. "Could you wait a second? Let me go in and tell my aunt what you're doing."

Mr. Hardee nodded and headed back to his van to get supplies. Harry went back in the house and informed his aunt that the floo installation person was outside. She was watching Coronation Street and didn't want to be disturbed. She told Dudley to watch the man to make sure he didn't steal anything from the house. Dudley looked to Harry as if he was supposed to protect him from the handyman.

Harry opened the door for Mr. Hardee ("just call me Lorrie") and led him up to his room. Dudley followed as far back as he could while still observe the man in the coveralls. Mr. Hardee looked around the room and pulled out his wand from one of his pockets. Dudley made a small squeak from the doorway.

"This door is going to have to go along with the clothes rod of course." Harry nodded his head and the workman made a pass with his wand; the door came off the hinges and moved to stand against the wall. Harry didn't see what happened to whatever was in the closet but it was spic and span when he looked in.

"This is the fireproofing for the floo powder." Mr. Hardee pulled a small bag from his case, opened it and set it down in the middle of the closet. He made another complicated wave with his wand and the contents rose out of the bag and covered all the surfaces. (Harry found out later that it was enchanted pulverized pumice.) Mr. Hardee then got out a common yardstick and measured the floor of the closet. He then rummaged in his bag and pulled out four small flat stones and placed them on the floor. Harry watched another movement of the wand and the stones grew in size and fused together to make a sturdy looking hearth.

Lorrie reached into the bag once more and pulled out a medium sized bag which contained floo powder. "You're only having this active for half the summer?"

Harry answered "Yes and it supposed to be a secure connection. Only a few people allowed through."

Mr. Hardee just looked at his order sheet and nodded. "This was signed off by Madame Bones, the head of the DMLE. Otherwise we'd have to get the permission of the owner of the house." Harry winced at that but Mr. Hardee didn't notice.

"We'll have to do this just a little bit different than normal. Now how many people are we talking about using this?"

Harry thought about that question for a few seconds. "Including me, I would say six." Harry counted Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Mrs. Weasley (or Ron), Mr. Weasley and himself. That should cover almost everyone he knew that could visit him. He didn't count Professor Dumbledore as Harry felt that the headmaster could probably go anywhere he felt like.

Mr. Hardee rummaged in a small side pocket of the case and pulled out six little buttons that he placed on the hearth. He explained when he saw Harry's confused look. "These are the access keys. They're the only way that someone can enter into a restricted floo. When I activate the floo itself, those buttons will have the magical signature of this particular floo. They cannot be copied so you'll have to be careful about who you give these to. Only the people that you want to see should get them and you are responsible for handing them out. Usually by floo call or actually going through the floo itself. Understood?"

Harry nodded but Hardee just smiled and pulled out a small book out of the side pocket of his case and handed it to him. Harry saw it was the 'Beginning Manual of Floo Usage'. Another book to read but Harry didn't mind. Mr. Hardee then placed a small hook up close on the door frame to hold the bag of floo powder.

Mr. Hardee asked Harry to stand back a bit and Harry watched a serious bit of wand magic as he activated the floo. The hearth exploded once in blue flames and Harry was told that it was the activation spell.

"Only left to test it then." Harry watched as Mr. Hardee took a pinch of the floo powder and one of the buttons from Harry. "What are you calling your floo point?"

"Harry's closet?"

"Good, nice and simple. You wouldn't believe some of the fancy titles that some of the older families give to their new floo points. Makes you wonder why they don't all end up in the North Sea. Be back in two shakes."

Harry watched as Mr. Hardee went into the closet and threw the floo powder. He called out "Ministry of Magic" and quickly disappeared into the now familiar flash of green flames. He returned about thirty seconds later and handed the button he used back to Harry. "That's it, works perfectly."

Grabbing his money pouch, Harry asked about the charge. Hardee went back to his order sheet and wrote some figures down. "That will be 14 Galleons, all in all."

Feeling a little relief that it was some huge figure, Harry counted out 19 Galleons and gave it to Mr. Hardee. The handyman smiled and handed Harry another bag of floo powder out of his bag. "All you to do to deactivate or activate it again is to send an owl to Floo Network Authority with the dates. There's a six sickle charge for turning it on or off from now on."

Harry opened up his door and watched Dudley scurry down the steps as he led Mr. Hardee back outside. He thanked him again for the great and prompt service but wondered if he could answer a couple of questions for him.

Mr. Hardee smiled and said he could certainly try. Harry wondered if there was a Granger household on his list and whether it had been hooked up yet. The handyman went through his clipboard and said that it was scheduled for around 5 provided the traffic wasn't too bad getting there. Harry said thanks for that.

Harry wasn't sure if asking the next question wasn't going to be embarrassing or not. "About the last part of your sign – the anvils?"

Mr. Hardee chuckled a little. "Not much call for them nowadays but I sell an occasional one when I'm out in the country. I've got some prank models for our magical customers. They buy a plastic or balloon one to send through to their friends and they explode a little later; it always gets a laugh at a party."

Harry told him that he had some friends that would appreciate the prank. Harry thanked Mr. Hardee again and waved to him as he drove off. Harry looked up at his window. He had his own way out of Privet Drive now but he was going to have to wait until after supper to call his friends.

Stretching his back out one more time, Harry knelt down and went back to weeding Aunt Petunia's flower beds.

xxxx xxx

When Harry went in later in the afternoon, his aunt suggested he take a shower before he started on dinner. Harry was halfway up the steps before he realized that she hadn't yelled at him about the matter; Harry would have to figure that out or actually sit down with Aunt Petunia for a talk.

Coming down after a hasty shower Harry asked what he was supposed to fix for dinner. Dudley made some puppy eyes at his mother and she thought for a minute and just told Harry that 'Toad in the Hole' with some deviled mushrooms would be good. He started in on those dishes but came back in five minutes later.

"Excuse me, Aunt Petunia, but I don't see anything to make for desert. Do you want me to run to the store for some biscuits or something else?" Dudley had almost risen off of the couch with the dire announcement that there weren't any deserts to be had. Petunia just made a calming motion with her hands at her son.

"Actually, Mrs. Figg from two streets over called while you were out with chores. She said that she had received too much strawberry shortcake from a relative for her to eat. She remembered how much my precious liked that so she thought she would bring some over later. She thought it a waste that the strawberries might spoil before she had a chance to get to them all."

"O – k." Harry retreated back to the kitchen to continue working on supper. 'Curiouser and curiouser' Harry thought as he worked on cleaning the mushrooms. He had trouble adjusting to the new attitude in this household and wondered if everybody was holding off on their usual comments until his uncle got home.

Harry was putting everything in the oven to bake when the doorbell rang. Automatically brushing his hands off Harry went and opened the door to see Mrs. Figg holding a couple of bowls and a plate of sponge cake. Harry took the bowl of strawberries off the top and clumsily took the rest, thanking Mrs. Figg for the desert. Instead of leaving liked she had done in the past, Mrs. Figg went by him and just asked his Aunt Petunia if she had a few minutes to talk.

Harry took the desert fixings into the kitchen and listened as Mrs. Figg asked if Harry was available for mowing her lawn. It seemed her regular neighborhood boy had taken a tumble and severely sprained an ankle so he wouldn't be available for a couple of months. Aunt Petunia just said that Harry had fewer chores on the weekend as he worked all week. Mrs. Figg turned and asked Harry if he didn't mind working a few hours on Saturday or Sunday afternoon. Harry was surprised when he saw her discreetly wink at him and wondered for a second if the person before him wasn't Tonks again.

Mrs. Figg said there would be a few dollars in it for him but his aunt quickly vetoed that idea. "He'll be glad to come over and help you out and he doesn't need any compensation." Harry smiled weakly and just nodded. Mrs. Figg said 'Thanks' to his Aunt Petunia and excused herself to leave.

Harry walked her back to the front door and held it open. "We'll see you tomorrow Harry. It shouldn't take too long I would think but you may have to do some trimming on the bushes." Looking around to see if anyone was watching them, Mrs. Figg gave Harry a little smiled and leaned a little closer to him. "Call for your favorite phoenix around 7:30 tonight. You'll have a surprise coming."

Mrs. Figg turned and tottered back down the sidewalk toward her home and Harry returned to the kitchen. He was still trying to figure out what was happening when his Uncle Vernon arrived home. Harry put the supper on the table and ate in the kitchen standing up. He finished his small serving a long time before Dudley and his father finished with their portions. That left Harry time to fix up the strawberry shortcake which Mrs. Figg had brought over. He didn't have any whipped cream for topping but he thought he did a good job with some powdered sugar mixed in with a little bit of vanilla yogurt. Dudley certainly didn't waste any time in wolfing down his first helping and reaching for seconds.

By the time Harry had washed and dried the dishes and told his Uncle that the floo had been installed in his room, it was almost 7:30. Harry told his aunt and uncle that he was tired and was just going to be in his room reading for the rest of the evening. He went upstairs and visited the bathroom before going back to his room and locking the door. He had time to change into his pajamas and slippers as he really planned on practicing his wand movements until he could let Hedwig out to fly.

Harry waited until his watch said 7:30 and called out "Fawkes". He wasn't surprised when Fawkes flamed into the middle of the room. That Fawkes dropped something squarely into his lap and flashed out again was a bit of shock!

Harry was bowled over onto to bed as he caught the surprise that was dropped on him. He had just begun to realize what had happened when Fawkes suddenly appeared again and did it all over again! Another weight on top of the first one. All on top of him!

Harry had time to curse the bird out briefly before he realized what, no WHO (!) it was that he was trapped under! Ginny was draped across his hips but there was no more than a foot that separated his nose from touching Hermione Granger's jeans covered bum! To make matters even worse, Ginny was wiggling around trying to get up and Harry had one hand trapped firmly between the bed and a part of her young chest. The wriggling around, the feeling of a small breast in his hand, and Hermione moving her bottom so close to his face in trying to escape had an immediate effect part on a part of Harry's anatomy.

Ginny stopped moving first as she realized what was wiggling back at her and must have let the other girl in the room know exactly what she was experiencing. All movement on the bed suddenly stopped!

Harry felt the blush start at the roots of his messy hair and head quickly down to his toes. He finally got his mind to get over the absolute shock of the position their bodies were in. Harry closed his eyes firmly, whispered a huge apology and reached for some bond magic. Harry carefully levitated Hermione and then Ginny up and off from him and quickly rolled off the bed to slump on the floor. He let the girls down softly and separately on the bed behind him. Harry was really glad he had cast a silencing charm on the room and the door earlier. He thought his heart was beating so loudly that Uncle Vernon could have heard it from downstairs.

The young wizard was huddled up near the foot of the bed. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his head was buried firmly in his arms. _**'There's six buttons on top of the dresser. Hermione, one is for you and three belong to the Weasley family. The buttons are the only way you can floo in here. Take them and you can both floo home. I should be able to face you in about 2 - weeks!'**_

Harry sensed one body slip off the bed to sit beside him and another slip around to be in front of him. He felt gentle hands pry his arms apart and pick his head up. He still didn't want to open his eyes and look at either of them. They must be absolutely disgusted at what just happened!

"I like your pajamas Harry." That was not what Harry expected to hear from a totally mortified female who had been just groped so he raised his head cautiously. Ginny's face was still red but she had a small smile on her face. When he risked a glance over at Hermione, he found she was trying to stifle a giggle. Harry relaxed a little but still went back to hanging his head.

"That was the most .. unusual arrival I've ever participated in" Hermione said lightly. Harry looked up and over Ginny's shoulder to where Fawkes was perching on the back of Harry's chair. The phoenix let go a little trill of what sounded like laughter and then disappeared in a bright flash of flames.

"I think we just got pranked Harry. By a bird." Harry noticed that Ginny's grin had gotten wider and then the three of them were all laughing out loud.

Harry pushed himself off the floor and then helped Ginny and Hermione up to sit beside him on the bed. He tried opening his mouth for an apology but found two fingers over his lips. "You didn't cause that little arrangement" Hermione stated. "So it's not YOUR fault. Just a strange positioning for a few seconds, ok?"

It was Ginny's next comment that caused Harry to fall backward on the bed and cover up his face again. "It could have been worse I suppose. You didn't pinch me Harry. And you seem ok so I must not have damaged your bits too bad."

Hermione just pulled him upright and gave him a hug. Ginny took her turn next and suddenly Harry didn't feel quite so awkward.

"We're going to have to talk about what just happened Miss Weasley."

"If you're going to make such a big deal about accidentally feeling our developments Harry then maybe we ought to just strip down and get it over with." Ginny seemed quite serious about her statement and Harry just shook his head. Sometimes Ginny's directness made him a little uncomfortable.

Harry held both his hands up and made a T out of them. "Time out and change of subject. Please. I'm just happy to see both of you tonight."

Ginny snickered and Harry guessed what she was going to say ("I know just how happy you were.") and started tickling her. Hermione broke them up and held each at arm's length. "Headmaster Dumbledore set this up. We both got owls this afternoon to get ready to visit you for an hour tonight. We thought he was going to bring us himself but then Fawkes showed up."

"I'm definitely going to have a talk with that bird." Harry sounded annoyed but both girls could see he appreciated the company. No matter how it started.

The three friends visited for almost an hour and Harry showed them his new floo point. He told them the whole stories of Mr. Hardee's visit and the button keys that were their only way in. Hermione said that the handyman had to enlarge her family's fireplace at the Granger's to make it possible for adults to get through. The handyman had just finished when Fawkes had flashed in and grabbed her.

Before it got too late Hermione said she should be getting home. Ginny reluctantly agreed and they both gave Harry a big hug before they departed. Harry was sad that he wouldn't possibly be seeing them until Monday but he would talk to them when they weren't too busy. He watched as first Hermione and then Ginny flooed out. He waited until he got confirmation through the link that they each had arrived home safely before he settled on his bed and started reading. Harry was pretty sure he would _never_ forget the first visit from his hug buddies. Not that Ginny would ever let him forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Women Speak Up

Harry overheard from his breakfast in the kitchen that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were going to be gone for the afternoon and part of the evening. There was a junior boxing tournament all the way up in Bedford and both thought it was a good chance to watch youngsters learning to box or meeting some coaches or clubs that might be available for Dudley to join.

One of Harry's usual Saturday chores was washing and taking care of Vernon's car. Because they were leaving right about lunchtime, Harry had to finish the breakfast dishes and get right to the car. And Harry remembered that he also had to get over to Mrs. Figgs house in the afternoon for her mowing. At least Mrs. Figg was usually good about letting him take some breaks and giving him something cold to drink.

Harry had barely finished washing the car and cleaning up around the garage when he was called in to fix lunch. Vernon and Dudley were in a hurry to get going so Harry packed a bunch of sandwiches, enough crisps to feed 12 (or just Dudley) and some sodas. They grabbed the basket and said goodbye to Petunia. Harry placed the few remaining sandwiches they hadn't grabbed on the table for his aunt. She looked at them for a second, split them in half and went into the kitchen for some water. She came back and sat down and did something totally out of character; she asked Harry to sit at the table.

Looking a little shocked, Harry sat down. Aunt Petunia stared at him for a few seconds. "You seem surprised, Harry."

"I'm still getting used to the new household rules and attitude. It's a little disconcerting."

"Don't confuse the indifference or tolerance with anything like approval Harry. For Vernon and Dudley it's only about the money; their only reason not to continue their regular attitude."

Harry noticed that his aunt only spoke of the male members of the household. "And what about you Aunt Petunia?"

"Your headmaster was very rude when he was here last. Of course, he may have been a little provoked by what was said to him and about you. I've not been taken to task like that for a long time."

Harry remembered that his aunt had said exactly why she had hated magic in general and Harry specifically. "I can't apologize for him. He doesn't lose his temper very often if that helps any."

"That's probably a good thing. I was relieved that the house still stood. But he did say something that made me think about the whole messy situation about you."

Harry didn't know which of the many things Dumbledore said that day affected his aunt. He just nodded a little and hoped she would explain.

"That w…wizard said that if it hadn't been for your moth…Lily, I wouldn't still have Dudley or Vernon. I know you probably don't think much of me but I really do love Dudders and Vernon very much. I think.. I hope if faced with a choice that I could be brave enough to defend them like your mother tried to defend you."

"I've been mad and bitter for many years Harry. Lily was my best friend when we were growing up together. And I lost her. Twice! Once to the magical world and again when she died. It hurt when I couldn't join her in your world and I held it against her."

Harry was captivated by his aunt's story. "I'm not sure if she didn't try enough to mend fences or if it was totally my fault that we didn't stay close. All these new and different friends she had at school, secrets I wasn't allowed to know and then she had to go fall in love with your father. Things would never go back to the way they were between us. It was too late then. And then one Halloween, you showed up on our doorstep; with a note that said that my only sister and her husband were dead."

"I hated it; the utter loss. And I came to hate the whole magical world and especially you Harry. It had to be somebody's fault and you were here. And became the target."

"Vernon has his own reasons for hating magic and you especially as the nearest representative of that. Add in the fact that somehow he understood my loss and pain – that's how you ended up in the cupboard under the stairs."

This had been the longest real conversation Harry had heard from his aunt. Well, it wasn't really a conversation but an outpouring of grief and sadness and explanations.

"I can't ask you to forgive or forget what I've done to you Harry. It's way too late for that and I think I may not ever get over these feelings. But at least I can see them for what they are now. And I will try not to blame you for everything as I have."

Harry was still speechless at his aunt's confession. "So I have some sort of support from you?"

"What you have is my attempt to stop or slow down any more suffering at the hands of Vernon and Dudley. They have the rest of that compensation money coming and they are thinking of that. So the best place for you to be is out of their sight. I'll do what I can but I just can't openly defy Vernon. For a start, you can forget Vernon's rule concerning friends not visiting on the weekends if we're not here."

"There's another boxing exhibition in three weeks and I think we'll be visiting his sister Marge once or twice on these weekends until your birthday. You can have your friends over while we're absent but you'll still have to stay out of sight of the neighbors and get your chores done. Will that help a little?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I appreciate that Aunt Petunia. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just keep out of their way Harry and don't antagonize them. That would be the best help for me. I don't want to see anybody hurt anymore; my family or you. You're protecting us; Vernon will never believe that, but I have come to think so."

Harry felt awkward but he stood up and gave his aunt a hug. A first for both of them. Harry regained his seat and ate a quick lunch with his aunt and served her the last of the strawberry shortcake.

Looking at the time, Harry finished the water he was drinking and put all the dishes in the sink for washing later. He told his aunt that he was going over to Mrs. Figgs.

Harry was almost at the door but turned around as something else occurred to him. "Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose .. could I go out in the morning and do some running before breakfast?"

"As long as your back here in time to fix up breakfast for everyone, it should be ok. Leave some extra time to cool off and clean up; Vernon won't appreciate any sweat of yours in his eggs."

Harry smiled as his aunt almost had made a joke there. Maybe the summer wasn't going to be so bad after all, no matter what the confinement. Harry told his aunt he was leaving again but stopped when she called out to him.

"Harry, don't forget your wand; just in case. And sometime you'll have to tell me the story sometime of how you have permission to do underage magic."

Harry's eyes opened wide at that statement but he hurried back upstairs and got his spare wand and put it in his wrist holder. On his way back down he gave his aunt a quick hug and practically ran down the street.

Petunia Dursley had a very surprised look on her face as she watched her nephew head out for even more chores.

Xxxx xxx

It only took a couple of minutes for Harry to make his way over to Mrs. Figgs house. She opened the door when he knocked and Harry used some of his seeker reflexes to catch two of the cats that wanted to have an afternoon stroll outside.

Mrs. Figg apologized for the animals and led Harry around to the side of the house and to a small shed. Levering open the doors Harry saw a number of gardening tools inside as well as an old but functioning rotary mower. Harry took a look out the shed door and was glad that the yard wasn't that big. Mrs. Figg had seen the glance and told Harry that the back yard was a trifle bigger but shouldn't take much time. Harry pulled the old mower out and got to work. It didn't take a lot of time to actually cut the front yard grass but Harry had to go back to the shed for some tools for trimming around the fences and the sidewalk.

Harry decided to take a break and went back to the front door to ask Mrs. Figg how far back she wanted the bushes trimmed. The older lady came out but told Harry he looked hot and that he should take a break. She led Harry through the side gate into the back yard. Harry found an old metal table there with three chairs under a big elm tree. Mrs. Figg told him to take a seat in the shade and she would bring him out something cold to drink.

Harry looked around and just enjoyed sitting in the shade and letting the little breeze cool him off a little. He heard the door to the house open behind him and wondered what Mrs. Figg was bringing out.

"Was that just cold water or some lemonade you wanted dear?"

Harry turned at the sound of the voice. "Whatever you have will be fine Mrs. F …Weasley?" The last part of Harry's answer was finished in a squeak as he saw that it wasn't Mrs. Figg coming out of the house but Mrs. Weasley. And she was followed by Mrs. Granger. Harry felt his face flush and then he felt a little dizzy. Things were just happening too fast today.

He looked up to see both the women watching him closely. Harry stood up and took the tray Mrs. Weasley was holding and placed it on the table. "Not that I'm not happy to see you both but why are you here? Oops, that sounded awful rude of me. Let's start again. Hello."

Harry was grabbed up in one of Mrs. Weasley's giant hug and had barely caught his breath when Hermione's mother followed with one of her own for him. The three sat down at the table and shared the pitcher of cold lemonade.

"Sorry to startle you Harry", Mrs. Weasley started. "Dee and I had a free afternoon and we thought we would stop and have a chat with our daughter's boyfriend."

Harry's cheeks flushed just a little bit and he had to concentrate on not choking on the sip of lemonade he had in his mouth. He looked around the yard just a little suspiciously.

"I never asked Hermione or Ginny to keep it a secret from anybody but is there a chance I'll survive the reaction from Ginny's brothers or Mr. Granger the next time I see them?"

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and broke out laughing. "It's ok Harry", Dee Granger said. "Mr. Granger knows because Hermione told us both on the car ride back from King's Cross. She was so happy that Tony didn't dare say anything against it."

"And Ginny told me and Mr. Weasley at bedtime that night. She seemed really happy but she knows not to tell her brothers quite yet."

Harry let out a big sigh of relief. "So, how's Ron doing?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned a bit at that. "He's grounded for three weeks. No flying, no snacks, and he's giving Arthur and me a daily progress report on the homework he has this summer."

That sounded like absolute torture for Ron but Harry had mostly forgiven his sometimes friend for attacking him. "Mrs. Weasley, could I make a suggestion?"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't sure what Harry wanted but she was willing to let him speak.

"If Ron behaves himself for two weeks would you consider going easier on him? Ginny and I understand how Ron gets a lot better now so maybe we can catch it before it gets too bad. I think we are going to try telling everyone else in your family about the soul bond once I got to The Burrow after the six weeks here. That may or may not help him to understand and not fly off the handle."

"That's commendable Harry seeing as you were the injured party. Do I sense something else going on in that sharp mind of yours?"

Harry grinned at the compliment. "Something that Neville Longbottom told me before we left Hogwarts. That Ron might have been jealous because he hadn't anybody special in his life. I'm not one for telling tales but I think Ron is starting to fancy Luna. Maybe hanging out with her would do him a lot of good in a couple of ways."

"And divert him a little from paying so much attention to what Harry Potter or his sister is doing?" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a smile. "That's a good idea. I think Luna would be good for Ron also but I'll not push them together. But if she gets invited over to see Ginny a little more often…"

Harry smiled but sobered up quickly. "Do either of you mind that I asked Ginny and Hermione to be my girlfriends? I realize it's very unconventional but they told me that if I hadn't asked them they would have asked me on the Hogwarts's Express on the way home."

Molly Weasley shook her head. "That sounds like my daughter. I don't mind since you are all magically connected but I worry that someone is going to get hurt down the line. You are all so young. But…"

'Uh-oh' Harry thought. 'Why is there always a but?'

"My daughter flooed home last night but rushed up to her room immediately once she saw me. That's not her usual behavior. I thought you had upset her somehow. Do you know what I found when I got up to her room?"

"I have no idea Mrs. Weasley." Harry was getting ready to be blasted out of his chair by an irate mother. Maybe if he asked nice, she would just 'Obliviate' him so that the last day would be like it had never happened.

"She was crying her head off. I was about to come and straighten you out myself but I suddenly realized something. She had no control – she was laughing! She finally broke down and told me what Fawkes had done to the three of you."

"Wait a minute – you aren't mad at me?"

"Molly came out of our floo smiling a few minutes later." Mrs. Granger was also smiling. "She told me the whole story and I just called Hermione down from her room to confirm the whole story. She couldn't figure out if blushing or laughing was the thing to do."

"Would either of you nice ladies care to explain to me why you're both so calm about something I got very upset about?"

Mrs. Granger leaned in to put a hand on Harry's arm. "We're about to tell you a universal truth Harry. Most boys don't realize this till much later in life. Most girls are way ahead of boys in emotional and mental development."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I already suspected that. I'm totally rubbish at feelings and such. Your daughters are doing a fair job of educating me though."

"That's why we're not upset with you. Both our daughters would do serious damage to you if you did anything you shouldn't. Before **we** got to you. And it wasn't anything you tried to do."

"That's why I'm letting them set the pace. If there's any pace to be set; I'm very happy and content with just the hugs and occasional kisses."

"We know Harry and we understand the attraction and temptations you all are going through. We just wanted to check with you to make sure you felt the same way still."

"Truth be told Harry, accidents like that happen more often than anybody will admit to." Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley blushed a little. "My first year at Hogwarts, someone decided that banishing everybody's clothes during a flying lesson would be a grand prank. Can you imagine what 24 first years looked like when they were thirty feet off the ground and all their clothes suddenly vanished? Not only were 48 hands busy trying to cover themselves and steer a broom at the same time but you had to keep your eyes open to make sure you didn't crash or fly into somebody else! It's wonder none of us were scarred for life."

Harry snickered at the image of 2 dozen naked bottoms flying around the Quidditch pitch but caught himself as he realized that Mrs. Weasley had to have been one of them up there also. 'Bad, bad, bad!' Harry thought of himself.

Mrs. Granger tapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll take a pass on telling my story for a while. I'm not sure I could top Molly's anyway."

"That story is something that I'm not supposed to pass along, isn't it?"

"There are some stories that don't get passed along Harry. If I catch Ginny asking me anything about flying naked, I'll know who told her."

"That brings us to the next little discussion." Mrs. Granger's face was unreadable as she addressed Harry. "Leading our daughters into danger."

"I never wanted them to go with me. I tried stopping them but they wouldn't listen. I had to try stopping…" Harry felt frustrated by his feelings. Ginny and Hermione had gone only because they hadn't wanted to let him face things alone.

"I'm so sorry they got involved" Harry finally said. He left himself open for the verbal attack he felt coming.

"Just don't do it again!" That both mothers said it jointly made it very real. Harry was on the verge of tears again. He was surprised to receive some gentle hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Weasley picked up Harry's chin to look at him. "Not only did we get worried about our daughters Harry but we also got scared about maybe losing you too. You're important to everyone in our families – not just your girlfriends."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger. I appreciate you telling me that. I really hate to be rude but I should get back to mowing Mrs. Figgs lawn. I don't want to have my aunt get suspicious about me spending too much time down here."

"I'll take care of that Harry. Dee has a favor to ask you."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley stood up and went over to stand by the side gate. Harry didn't hear what she said but she made a back and forth swipe with her wand and the lawn was suddenly mowed. Harry applauded her as she returned to her chair. "Just a simple combination of a cutting and a banishing charm Harry. Please don't tell the boys that it's just that easy. They need to earn their allowances."

"I've just got to get one of those wands for Tony" Mrs. Granger joked. "He'd enjoy getting the lawn done that way."

She turned back to look at Harry. "The Granger family vacation starts soon. We're leaving for a week starting Friday Harry and we'll be in the southern part of France for most of that time. And Hermione probably won't be able to contact you, bond magic or not. I was wondering if you could write her a small letter or two that I could give to her if she misses you too much."

Harry smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Let me go ask Mrs. Figg if she has any writing material I could use."

Harry left the two ladies and made his way into the house. He soon came back out and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger left him alone for fifteen minutes while he wrote Hermione two one page notes. He sealed them into envelopes and put a number one and two on the outside to let Hermione's mother the order he wrote them in.

Both Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley gave hugs to Harry and he watched as they apparated away together. Harry hoped Mrs. Granger did better with a side along apparition that he usually did.

Harry put away all the tools he had used along with the mower back in the shed. He politely declined the couple of pounds that Mrs. Figg offered him and said he had been more than compensated by meeting with his girlfriend's mothers for a while.

Harry returned to 4 Privet Drive and wondered if all his Saturdays were going to be as unusual as the one he had just had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Petunia Lays Out the Rules

The next couple of days had Harry establishing the morning routine he was to follow for most of his stay at the Dursleys. He woke early and changed for running around the neighborhood for anywhere from 20 minutes to three quarters of an hour. He got back in time to take a quick shower and start making breakfast for everyone. While he was preparing everything for the first meal, he contacted Ginny and Hermione and 'chatted' with them as everyone had their breakfast. When breakfast was finished, Harry did dishes and got to his chores around the house. The girls sometimes stayed mentally in contact with him or sometimes went off and did things in their own households.

The Monday after he met with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley was the first time an official visit by his 'friends' occurred. Harry waited until his aunt and uncle had finished breakfast before he reluctantly told them that he was expecting visitors today. Vernon just grunted once on his way out the door and just said they 'had better not be here when he got home'.

Harry was relieved about that but he got a serious look from his aunt when he turned. "Is it just going to be those two…girls we met at the train station?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. Ron is temporarily grounded for a while from visiting me."

"Probably for something very foolish, I imagine. When they both get here you're to bring them down to me at once. I will tell them the house rules."

"I could do that, Aunt Petunia."

"Yes you could, but I want to see their faces and reactions to reassure myself that they understand completely. Despite what we agreed to already, if there's any strangeness or hanky-panky going on, the privileges will be revoked. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry heard Dudley snickering from the table where he was still finishing up his breakfast. What happened next surprised him; his aunt turned and spoke to Dudley directly.

"The people that are visiting are Harry's visitors and… friends. They are guests in this house, as much as any client that your father brings home. You are to treat them courteously with no rough housing or comments about their appearance or background. Dudley?"

"Yes but they're…"

"Do you want **their** parents coming here because they were somehow insulted by you?" Harry watched a bit of comprehension come to Dudley's face for once. Harry fought to keep the smile off his face as he heard his Aunt Petunia finish her explanation. "I wager that Dumbledore knows them also. He would not be happy either. And I especially don't want your father upset that you caused any problems that led to any more of that kind ending up in our house."

"Ok. Am I allowed to talk to any of Harry's guests then?"

"That's between you, Harry and them. Although you should know that your father will not approve of that at all. I leave that up to your judgment Dudley and I will get promises from all of Harry's friends that they will behave also."

Harry felt a little weird as he found himself nodding along with his cousin. Harry couldn't remember when that had ever happened before. The both of them agreeing on one thing.

"Maybe I'll just hang around for a little bit and say Hello. See how that goes."

Mrs. Dursley smiled at her son. "That's probably a good idea for starters. I'm sure you want to go and tell your friend Piers all about the boxing matches. You have permission to stay over there until supper if you'd like."

Dudley looked a little shocked that he had a free pass for the day if he chose to use it. Harry could almost hear the gears turning in his head. 'Harry has visitors; Mum lets me go off for the day. Harry has more visitors - I get more days off.'

"If you don't stay at Piers house, I still want to know where you'll be" Petunia said smiling. Dudley's face fell a little as he knew he still had to be accounting for his time to his mother.

"I'm going to go up and play video games for a while" Dudley finally said. Both Harry and his aunt watched him ascend the stairs.

Harry turned and looked at his aunt with a raised eyebrow. "Everybody gets something out of this. Dudley gets out of the house and you and your friends won't have him around. No friction and the house stays sane. I don't want to have Vernon upset about anything. Do you?"

"No, Aunt Petunia. I'll get to the breakfast dishes and take a look at my chores."

"Your mother had lots of homework to do over the summers. I assume that fact stills holds true?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Then I'll assume that some of the time your friends are here, you'll be working on your homework."

"Of course, Aunt Petunia."

"Well, get to it then. I doubt either of those girls just want to watch you work for the time they are here."

Harry hurried to the table to clean up the last of the dishes from breakfast. 'That was twice she almost made a joke' Harry thought. He finished up the dishes and got the trash out for the dustman before he realized what the time was.

Hurrying up the stairs Harry had to squeeze by Dudley to get to his room. He apologized to him and Dudley just gave him the strangest look. Harry got to the room just in time to watch the green flames to appear and Hermione to step out of the floo. Harry held out his hand and pulled Hermione into a quick hug just as the floo erupted again. Ginny emerge and cast a suspicious look at the pair who were still hugging.

"So you just decided to start without me? Hmmph!"

Hermione laughed at that and just went over to bury Ginny in a hug. Harry made a face and said he was the one that was jealous now. Ginny laughed and fought herself out of Hermione's grasp to give Harry a proper hug.

"Well, now that the greetings have all been sorted out, what are we doing next Harry?"

"Now Hermione, you both go down and listen to the house rules – from my aunt. Do not make faces like that; she's made a serious effort to change from what she was before. I'll explain later. Just have some patience and believe what she tells you."

Harry took the skeptical girls down the stairs to reintroduce them to his aunt. Dudley was hanging by the door and he carefully said "Hi." That they responded with a slow "hello" back was enough for Dudley. He said a general goodbye to everyone and hurried out the door. Ginny and Hermione threw a questioning look at Harry but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you for bringing them down Harry. I'm sure you have something to do now, don't you?"

"I'll be down in the basement getting the laundry going, if that's ok?"

"Toddle off then. Don't worry. I promise not to keep them too long."

Harry went to the doorway and looked back to the girls as his Aunt Petunia asked the girls to sit down. Harry saw Ginny wink at him quickly and felt as she opened up their connection so that Harry could listen to the conversation also.

"_You two have known Harry for less than a year. How did you meet him?" _

Ginny responded first. _"Dumbledore thought that it would be good for him to spend time before school at our house after he… left here. He spent about a month living with my parents, four brothers and me before we all went to Hogwarts."_

Hermione took her turn. _"I met Harry when we were shopping for … school supplies. He rescued me and Ginny from having a chandelier fall on us."_

"_That must have been … a different type of meeting."_

"_You have no idea, Mrs. Dursley. Harry specializes in different."_

"_What do your parents think of my nephew?"_

Harry felt Ginny and Hermione searching for an adequate answer. _"Both sets of parents like him. My mum thinks of him as an eighth child and Mrs. Granger thinks that Harry is a great friend for Hermione."_

"_So now you're to be checking on him for the summer. I guess that means you are also checking on us."_

Ginny and Hermione fell silent. Harry didn't know what to tell them to answer that remark.

"_I'm trying to make this as simple for everyone as possible. Mr. Dursley does not want to see you at all. I've also tried to make my son understand that he needs to treat both of you and Harry decently until he leaves."_

Harry felt the surprise coming from both girls. _**"She seems serious, so pay attention."**_

"_There are house rules you will need to mind. I've told Harry already that if things don't go smoothly the visiting privileges will be curtailed or suspended."_

"_Yes, Mrs. Dursley." "Understood ma'am."_

"_Ok then. These are my house rules. No magic outside of Harry's room - at all! If Harry doesn't meet you when you arrived, I expect you to come down and see me first off. You are allowed outside in the back yard only – I don't want neighbors commenting on strangers here to my husband."_

"_I don't want to see any of that kissing you did at the train station. That is not appropriate for girls your age or Harry. If he does something indecent or wrong, I expect you to tell me." _Harry felt a big sense of disappointment coming from both of them about the kissing part.

"_The door to his room is to remain open if there is only one girl is in there. It's not that I don't trust you but I really don't know you yet. No roughhousing, that's self-explaining. You can work on your homework while you're here or read if Harry is still busy with chores. He is not to push off his chores and let you do them for him. He can tell you the change about visiting on weekends. I think that's about all. I hope you don't think it's too severe. Do you have any questions?"_

"_No." "No Mrs. Dursley."_

"_Well, have yourself a nice time. If you have any problems with Harry or anything else, feel free to come talk to me."_

Harry felt the connection close down and then he heard the footsteps over his head and the basement door open. Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs a little gingerly. He looked at their surprised faces.

"Not what you expected at all was it?"

"I was kind of ready to give her some payback for you Harry."

"I'm not sure that's necessary now Ginny." Harry let both girls view his memories of what his aunt had done and said from the time he arrived home. They were both a little suspicious but grateful that she had arrived at a better attitude about Harry.

"I think part of it is the little display that Professor Dumbledore gave them when we were here during finals week."

Hermione nodded her agreement at Harry's statement but put forth her own suggestion. "Maybe she finally realized that you are the only link left to her sister and she wants to try to treat you better."

"I'm not complaining whatever her reasons are. She's actually told Dudley to treat me civilly. So don't go getting on Dudley's case either; he hasn't threatened to beat me up once since I got here."

"If we have to Harry." "Whatever you want Mr. Potter."

Harry asked either girl if they knew where their mothers had been on Saturday. Hermione had raised her hand with a smile. "They said they were coming to talk to their future son-in-law."

"They actually met me down in Mrs. Figg's backyard and explained why I wasn't in trouble for that little meeting we all had last Friday."

"Anything else you'd like to share with us about that meeting Harry?" Ginny had a suspicious look on her face at the simple explanation Harry had told them.

"Just the fact that they are not upset that I asked you both to be my girlfriends. Nothing embarrassing about you. There's a few things your mothers didn't want you to know about our conversation. So I'm respecting their wishes about privacy as much as I respect yours.

Hermione and Ginny reluctantly agreed that it was ok that Harry didn't have to tell them every single conversation that he had. They didn't like it but they did admit Harry was entitled to some private conversations with their parents. They trusted him enough to tell them when it was important.

By the time that discussion had finished, the first load of wash was done and ready to be hung outside. The three youngsters went to the back yard and the girls watched Harry as he hung the wash up on the clothesline. When he finished the three went back to Harry's room to work out some of the details on their homework and visiting schedule.

The rest of the day passed quietly. After lunch, Harry switched out the wash on the line and folded up the dry clothes to put away. The three had a bit of time to sit quietly and work on some homework and talk about the school year they had all gone through.

Soon enough it was time for the girls to leave and Harry to start supper. The girls took the initiative and went downstairs to thank Harry's aunt for letting them visit and explaining the rules. Harry walked them back to his room and watched as Hermione flooed home first. Ginny took a handful of the floo powder but then smiled and beckoned Harry a little closer to where she stood in the closet. When Harry got close enough, Ginny grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer, and kissed him soundly. "She said she didn't want to see any kissing, not that we couldn't do it!" Harry was still smiling when she threw the floo powder and called out "The Burrow".

Xxxx xxx

The next day, June 23rd, was Dudley's twelfth birthday. A very significant day in the Dursley household. Harry cancelled his morning run as he knew that Dudley would be expecting a larger than normal breakfast. After all it was his day to shine. Even though Dudley was only five weeks older, he had a good six inches and about forty pounds on Harry. A full diet and a lazier life had contributed to his larger but less fit shape. The fact was that the only real exercise that Dudley had had for most of his life was chasing Harry around to either beat him up or hold him so other members of his gang could hit him.

Harry served up a grand breakfast that would have rivaled anything that the Hogwarts house elves served up. Dudley was a little surprised at all the dishes that greeted him when he came down. Harry was, in turn surprised when Aunt Petunia thanked him for working so hard on the breakfast. Dudley stopped in mid-chew and surprisingly nodded his agreement. Harry wanted to pinch himself but he really didn't want to wake up from this version of a nicer household.

Shopping was a certainty for Dudley on his birthday so he and his mother rode with Vernon when he left for work. They would catch the train into London for a couple of hours of shopping. Harry asked if he was supposed to bake a cake like he had done in the past but was told that Dudley would be picking out his own cake from the local bakery and that it would be delivered in the afternoon. More surprises and less work for Harry.

Vernon also told Harry that he needn't bother with supper as he was taking the family out for supper. That was also a first for Harry – they were leaving him to his own devices for a change.

Harry looked around at the deserted house after everyone had left and wondered what he should do first. He was disappointed to find out that neither Ginny nor Hermione could come and visit. Both were busy with chores or packing. Harry finished his chores early and just went up to his room to read.

He was flipping through the old spell book that he copied over for Professor McGonagall when he read a certain spell that seemed like it would be really useful. It was a kind of ward spell that made something invisible if it came in range of another object that had the same spell put on it. The way Harry read it, he could cast the spell on his window frame and then on Hedwig so that nobody could see her enter or leave his room. Harry looked at his owl and decided he wouldn't risk a spell like that without checking with his transfiguration professor to make sure it really worked that way.

A cab pulled up to the curb just after lunch and Harry ran out to help his aunt and cousin with all the packages they had brought back. There were some that Dudley took up to his room and some which Petunia stored in her room. She asked Harry if he would wrap up the packages that were in her room for Dudley's party after supper. Harry was surprised that he was asked but he agreed. Vernon honked the horn a while later and Petunia and Dudley rushed out to the car and drove off.

Harry wrapped the packages for Petunia and laid them out on the kitchen table for Dudley to find when he came home. After a lot of thought, Harry took half of the candy he had left over from Honeydukes and wrapped up a small package for Dudley from himself. He didn't expect any gratitude for the gesture but thought his cousin would enjoy a little change from his usual type of candy.

After eating a supper he prepared just for himself, Harry went up to his room and read. He heard the Dursleys come home through his open door and the general delight in Dudley's voice as he opened up his presents.

Harry was heading down with Hedwig and the letter for Professor McGonagall later after dark. He was surprised to see his Aunt Petunia still up and waiting in the kitchen. When Harry came back in from releasing his owl, his aunt surprised him by giving him a piece of Dudley's cake. She also thanked Harry for trying to mend fences. A thoughtful Harry ate the piece of cake in the kitchen before heading back up to his room and a good night's sleep.

Xxxx xxx

The girls came back on Thursday afternoon and it was a little bit of an emotional time for all of them. Hermione was leaving for her family's vacation the next day and Harry and Ginny were anticipating missing her from their threesome. Not a lot of homework got finished as they sort of stared at each other from time to time.

Ginny left first from Privet Drive that afternoon. She gave Harry a long hug first and said she would be back in the next day for a bit. Turning to Hermione, Ginny held her in a long hug and gave her a careful kiss to the forehead.

"You be careful over there and don't let yourself get hurt."

"I promise but you'll have to take care of Harry by yourself for a while. I'll be back soon enough."

"We'll see you then."

"I'll miss you too Ginny."

Harry watched as a tearful Ginny waved to them both and then disappeared in the green flames. Hermione turned and hugged Harry. "Next year maybe I can get my parents to include taking you and her with us."

"No, you deserve some time with just your parents after all. They've done without you all year while we were at Hogwarts and I'm not begrudging them a single second they spend alone with you."

"How do you always find just the right thing to say to me Harry?"

"Even a monkey can make a right move once in a while."

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Hermione made a half-hearted swipe at Harry's arm but he just pulled her back into a gentle hug.

"Don't forget to have some fun while you're away Hermione. Don't overschedule yourself with museum and art gallery visits and please don't finish your homework without us."

"Thanks Harry, I'll try to remember that."

"How about I give you something else to hold you over until you get back? Or would you rather I not sing to you. If it's too difficult…"

"I always want to hear you sing Harry."

"Well sit on the bed for a second." Hermione sat on the bed and put her bookbag on the floor. She watched Harry settle himself in on his chair and close his eyes. Hermione quickly opened her connection up with Ginny and just told her to listen for a bit. Harry winked at Hermione and started singing. The girls started chuckling at the funny accent that he took on.

_Two lost souls on the highway of life  
>We ain't even got a sister or brother<br>Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?  
>We've got each other!<em>

Two lost ships on a stormy sea  
>One with no sails and one with no rudder<br>Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?  
>We've got each udder!<p>

Two lost sheep, in the wilds of the hills  
>Far from the other Jacks and Jills, we wandered away and went astray<br>But we ain't fussin'  
>Cuz we've got "us'n"<p>

We're two lost souls on the highway of life  
>And there's no one with whom we would ruther<br>Say, "Ain't it just great, ain't it just grand?"  
>We've got each other!<p>

Wherever we go, whatever we do  
>As long as you've got me, and I've got you<br>We've got each other

We ain't fussin'- cuz we got "us'n."

(Alder and Ross-1951-Damn Yankees)

Harry opened his eyes to see that Hermione was laughing but crying at the same time. "You're impossible. You know that right? I've never met anybody before who could make me laugh and feel needed at the same instant. You and Ginny are perfect."

"We're not but thanks. Ginny and I will be waiting for you until you get back. Ok?"

Hermione didn't trust herself to say anything more without crying a little. She gave Harry a quick kiss to the lips and hurried into the closet. Harry heard her say 'Granger house' and then he was left alone in his room. Harry felt a little lonelier then he had for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Serious Meeting

The next week seemed to last a month long in both Ginny and Harry's opinion. Although they enjoyed the time they had with each other, they felt that there was an important element missing. Harry and Ginny even tried calling up the bond magic once or twice to see if they could establish contact with the vacationing witch. But other than a general feeling of her, there was nothing gained from the effort.

Friday came and Harry got excited by the fact that there was a growing presence in his and Ginny's minds. Harry couldn't quite get in contact with her by the time Ginny flooed back to the Burrow but he almost dropped a plate he was washing a couple of hours later when she finally could 'talk' to both of them. Hermione was very excited about being home and tried telling both her friends about all her trip. Harry finally stopped asking questions and just listened in as she and Ginny went on until it was time for bed.

Harry was woken up even earlier than normal on Saturday morning by Hermione as she wanted to know if she could come and visit. Harry felt bad that he had to tell her that, as far as he knew, his Uncle Vernon wasn't planning on any trips for the weekend and she would have to wait until Monday rolled around. Harry took some consolation in the fact that Ginny was planning on spending most of the day at the Granger's. Even if he couldn't be with Hermione he felt that she would be happy to spend some one on one with his other fiancée. Harry still had to chuckle as he thought about that term; the girls had never explained to him how sharing him was a good idea for both of them.

Harry was surprised that plans had changed overnight from what he thought was the schedule for the weekend. Aunt Petunia told him while he was doing dishes that the 'rest of the family' was leaving early the next morning to go visit Dudley's Aunt Marge for the day. That meant that Harry would have to give up his morning run again in lieu of preparing an early breakfast for everyone. Harry was almost to the point of cheering at this point. He would have the whole day to himself.

Vernon's sister lived way out in the village of Leighton Buzzard, who's named seemed real fitting for her character. Harry had unfortunately been forced to go with them once when the Dursley's visited her. He had been unhappy about the fact that he was made to stay out in the barn that served as the kennel for her small pack of bulldogs. The fact that the barn leaked excessively except for over the bulldog pens hadn't made the experience any easier for him.

Vernon noticed the look of satisfaction on Harry's face and seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in telling him that he wouldn't be staying in the house for the day. "Mrs. Figg has agreed to watch you for the day as you have her lawn to take care of anyway. You may return in at 7 in the evening. I'll be giving her the key so you can let yourself in then and make something for us for our supper. None of that wasting time while you're here alone – and your friends can't visit if you're not here, can they?"

"No, Uncle Vernon. They can't visit me here."

"Well get to your chores and make sure you wax the car up this time. I want it all nice and shiny for the trip."

Harry nodded his head but he was also busy relaying the message that he wouldn't be having his relatives around at all for Sunday. He felt a couple of cheers coming back through his connection to Hermione and Ginny and he told them they could work out the details later.

The weekend chores around Privet Drive that were shoved into one day meant that Harry was busy from right after breakfast right until supper dishes were done. He was exhausted by the time he took a quick shower and got back to his room. Harry looked at the Herbology homework he had been working on and reluctantly put it away until he felt a little less tired. Harry did finish a let he had been writing to Neville and took Hedwig down to the back yard to release her.

When he returned to his room, Harry was surprised to see an envelope floating in midair over his bed. He grabbed it and opened it up. He quickly connected up to Ginny and Hermione and told them what he had read.

'_**Ginny?' 'Harry!' 'Hermione.'**_

It was another instance of three minds trying to talk at the same time but Harry took the moment of confusion to break in with the news he had. _**'I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He's going to explain that envelope that was in my trunk that was found in Quirrell's desk.'**_

'_**We got one too Harry. It says he wants me and my mum and dad there also.'**_

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**We got one delivered by Fawkes. The note says that we're all supposed to meet up with you at Mrs. Figgs in the morning.'**_

Harry wondered what was so important that he needed Ginny and Hermione there as well as their parents. _**'I know one of them was my parents Will but I thought we were going to Gringotts for that.'**_

'_**Guess we'll find out in the morning Harry. It'll be nice to spend most of the day with you and Hermione.'**_

'_**Thanks Ginny. Were your brothers there when whoever opened the letter?'**_

'_**Yes, but Dad made up a story that we were just going to see Madame Pomfrey about some summer reading for me. Thankfully the twins or Ron didn't see the letter up close.'**_

'_**I think my dad wants to see you Harry. It may be time for a father to future son-in-law talk from Mr. Granger.'**_

Harry hung his head as he heard both girls chuckle at that comment. Maybe he could talk Remus Lupin into turning the tables on the two girls.

He thought that maybe he would send on owl out to his father's friend when Hedwig got back from Neville's.

'_**Guess we'll find out the big mystery in the morning ladies. Sweet dreams to the both of you.'**_

'_**Good night Harry.' 'Bon nuit, mon amour.'**_

Even with his eyes shut, Harry felt the smile coming through his connection from both girls. He got up and turned the light out in his room. Harry had a lot of uneasy thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep.

xxxx xxxxx

Harry got up early and made a normal breakfast for the two adults and Dudley (which usually counted as an adult and a half). He also packed up a big basket with provisions for a lunch which would be eaten along the way.

Not knowing what he should do about Dudley's appetite, Harry packed a separate bag with some fruit, sodas and a couple of sandwiches. He placed it on top of the basket with the other provisions.

Breakfast was eaten in a general silence by the Dursleys. Vernon was reading his paper as he ate and Dudley only checked the contents of the basket twice to see if there was enough to eat on the trip. Harry had time to hurriedly do the breakfast dishes as his aunt and uncle made ready to leave. Harry rushed upstairs to get a book to take to read after he did his 'mowing'.

Harry went back down the stairs and caught up to his Uncle Vernon just as he opened the front door. Vernon locked the front door and went to the car. He told Harry to get in. Harry crossed his fingers and just told his uncle that he would walk over to Mrs. Figgs. Vernon was in a hurry so he backed out of the drive. Harry gave the Dursley's a little wave goodbye as he walked down the street.

Harry felt that somebody was watching him as he walked along the street but didn't see anybody. He stopped and looked around once or twice but couldn't shake the feeling. Harry was a little confused but continued on to Mrs. Figgs and knocked on her door.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Harry walked inside. Ginny came rushing up to give him a hug. Harry looked around to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. Hearing the rush of a floo, Harry looked around to see Hermione just exiting the floo with her father. Mrs. Granger helped brush the ashes off the new arrivals but had to stand aside as Hermione went rushing by her. Harry was almost knocked over by the way Hermione leapt into his arms and he used a little bit of her momentum to spin them both around. He stopped and carefully put Hermione back on the ground when he saw the look he was getting from Mr. Granger.

Saving him from a discussion with Hermione's father, Dumbledore took that moment to apparate into Mrs. Figgs living room. Mrs. Figg came in with a cup of tea that she just handed to the older wizard. Dumbledore took the cup with a smile but asked her if she wouldn't mind spending a bit of time out in the back yard as they had important matters to discuss. Mrs. Figg just nodded and grabbed up a bag that Harry saw contained some knitting. Everyone watched as she went out the patio doors and settled at the shaded table and began moving the needles and yarn.

Dumbledore smiled and settled into an easy chair. "Thank you for interrupting your weekend and making time for a little discussion I need to have with Harry here. Since I thought he would at least share this news with at least two other people (Ginny and Hermione both blushed a little at this.) I would invite the other people who have a vested interest in the welfare of our young wizard here."

"To catch everyone up on the point of discussion, Harry found an envelope in his trunk that was addressed to me. It was left there by his parents but it came up missing once Harry returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. No one could find that envelope despite the vigorous search that was made. After the recent events near the close of term a few weeks ago, I had occasion to go through Quirrell's desk. I found the envelope that Harry had described hidden there. Opening that envelope, I found two things – a letter to me and the Last Will and Testament of Harry's parents."

Everyone ears had picked up at the last bit of news and heads swiveled to look at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders at the news; Dumbledore had mentioned the two things to him when Harry had been recovering in the medical wing.

Ginny moved from where she had sitting with her parents and just sat down on the floor so that she was leaning back on Harry's legs. Harry sent her a mental thanks for the contact and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"We will get to the issue of the will in a bit but the letter to me must be addressed first. It brings up an important issue which Harry has remained shielded from; in fact it was so important that I asked Arthur and Molly to deliberately hide this part of history from him. Not as a measure to deceive him but to protect him from another bit of heartache."

The look of concern and confusion on Harry's face caused Hermione to quit her chair and come perch on the arm of Harry's chair and hold his hand. Tony Granger looked about to speak up at that point but his wife just grabbed his hand and shook her head. It seemed she had some idea something important was about to happen and that Harry might need some support.

Dumbledore waited until everyone had settled back into their seats. "I must insist that everyone keep the things that are discussed here confidential. It is a bit of history; both factual and perceived. There is a basic problem here and Harry must work out his feelings about it as he claims his inheritance."

"It is time Harry to talk about your Godparents and why they have been absent from protecting you and guiding you from the time you were an infant."

'_**I have/had godparents?'**_

'_**Good news then. We're both here for you Harry.'**_

Harry struggled with the fact that he had a pair of adults that were supposed to be looking out for his best interests but had never taken a role.

"Your Godmother's maiden name was Alice Kettering. She was a great friend of your mother's at Hogwarts and stayed close after they graduated. She became an Auror and married a fine outstanding man she worked with. Frank Longbottom."

"Is that the Longbottom as in Neville Longbottom, sir?"

"Yes, Harry it is."

"He's never mentioned his parents but I knew he was raised by his grandmother. What happened to his parents, if I can ask?"

Dumbledore had a very sad expression on his face and it was Mr. Weasley who spoke up then. "You and Neville were born very close together Harry; his birthday is just the day before yours as a matter of fact. The Deatheaters were enraged by the disappearance of the Dark Lord after that fatal Halloween when you were one Harry. They went looking for anyone who might be able to tell them what happened. They found Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville thankfully was not with his parents when a band of Deatheaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, caught up to them."

Mr. Weasley looked very upset and seemed to struggle to say the next words. "Instead of killing Frank and Alice outright, Bellatrix tortured them to the point of driving them insane. Neville's parents are currently residing in a long term care ward at St. Mungo's hospital. Neither can recognize even their own family members and the healers say that they cannot be cured."

Harry felt both grief and anger at the circumstances that his friend Neville was in. His parents had been taken away by the Deatheaters as surely as Harry's had been. It was crueler in fact because his parents were still alive and a constant reminder for Neville. Harry resolved then to try helping Neville out more and being a better friend to him. They had a lot more things in common than what he had originally thought.

"And now we get to the crux of the problem Harry. Your Godfather is Sirius Black."

Mrs. Weasley erupted out of her seat swearing! Harry had never seen her so mad before. Looking down to where Ginny was seated, Harry saw that she was scared, really scared. Harry dropped a hand down to her shoulder and Ginny grabbed it quickly.

"Molly, please sit down and be quiet until we finish with this." That Dumbledore came out and issued a direct order seemed to reach Ginny's mother. She glared at the headmaster but returned to her seat next to her husband. Mr. Weasley threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to whisper into her ear.

Harry looked at the upset parents on one side of the room and the confused parents on the other. The Grangers certainly no better idea than Harry about the outburst that came from the usually happy Molly Weasley.

Harry tried a little clarification. "Sirius was my father's best friend during school. They always hung out together until my dad married my mother. I was told that he was no longer with us."

"That Harry", said Dumbledore "is a half-truth. Sirius Black is alive today; but imprisoned for his crimes in Azkaban prison."

Harry's shoulders slumped in pain. Emotional pain. He felt so confused, so frustrated by the latest round of revelations. Ginny struggled up from her place on the floor and knelt next to Harry so she could rub his back.

"So what happened with my Godfather?" Harry finally got out.

"I really wish I didn't have to tell you this Harry but it's important to the letter that your parents left. We talked before about the fact that someone disclosed the location of your parents to Voldemort. To explain how that happened I will have to explain the Fidelius Charm."

Harry felt Hermione perk up a little beside him. She was always keen on finding new bits of magic.

"The Fidelius Charm is a very complex spell of concealment that hides the secret of a person or a location inside the living soul of another person. The secret is held inside the very being of a person and that person is called the Secret Keeper. That person is the only one that could divulge the secret that is being kept."

Harry had a growing sense of horror and outrage. "Sirius Black was the secret keeper for my parents! He's the one that betrayed them?"

Everyone turned to look at the young wizard and Ginny and Hermione tried to slow the turmoil that was being released by Harry. Everyone felt the magic that was gathering rapidly in the room. Hermione looked at the worried expressions of her parents and Hermione and did something she never thought she would do in public. She moved over, straddling Harry's lap and put her forehead against his. Then she grabbed Harry's face and stared into his eyes.

The direct contact seemed to pull Harry back from wherever he had been going and he looked at her in surprise. She held his gaze for a long time until she thought he had control of his feelings again. Hermione climbed off his lap but didn't dare look over at her parents.

Dumbledore smiled at the solution from the young Granger but his face returned to his sad expression as he addressed Harry. "Since your father and Sirius were the best of friends, it was naturally assumed that he was the Secret Keeper for your family. There was a huge outcry from the public and the Ministry to capture Sirius after it was found out that your parents had been killed Harry. He was finally tracked down but not until after he had killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles in a fight in a part of London."

Harry started at the other name. Peter Pettigrew was the name of the third friend of his father's; the other Marauder. Harry knew he was dead but he didn't know the circumstances; he was starting to regret ever hearing the name of Sirius Black.

"It was a Ministerial Decree that found him guilty of the killing of your parents, Pettigrew and those unfortunate muggles. He was sentenced to life without parole in Azkaban; he's been there over ten years. He's considered very dangerous and has probably gone crazy himself from exposure to the Dementor guards."

It was just too much for Harry to take. He broke down crying and felt himself turned so that his head was on Hermione's shoulder. He vaguely felt her arms come around to hold him and he felt Ginny climb up on the chair to do the same from behind him.

Ten minutes and a cup of tea later, Harry was staring glumly at the floor. He was wondering what the point was of this whole discussion. Only pain and sadness had been resulted from finding out about his godparents. Especially Sirius. Harry was dismayed to find out that the best friend of his father was the one who was to blame for his parents' death.

"Are you ready to continue Harry?" Dumbledore seemed very patient in taking his feelings into account but Harry was frankly tired of the emotional roller coaster he had been on.

"Continue to what sir? More disastrous news? I'm not sure I can take much more."

"I thought you would at least like to see what the last letter from your parents contained Harry." Dumbledore held out the folded piece of paper and Harry took it with an unsteady hand.

"And would you mind reading it aloud Harry? I think everyone here would also be interested in the contents."

Harry stared at the Headmaster like he was crazy. Aloud? Ginny and Hermione had gone back to sit with own parents and Harry looked at them first. They both nodded and Harry felt a lot of care and reassurance coming through their bond to him. Clearing his throat, Harry began reading the letter.

_**October 29**__**th**__**, 1981**_

_**To: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**From: Godric's Hollow**_

_**If you are reading this letter then we have failed in evading Voldemort and his Deatheater and we are dead. I hope somehow Harry has survived this catastrophe and that he has been taken care of properly by his godparents, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom.**_

_**Sirius has probably already told you that he was too obvious a choice as our Secret Keeper and he would have been hunted down to the ends of the earth to torture our location out of him. It took a lot of persuading on our part to get him to relinquish this important role. He'd die first rather than betray us. If you're hearing this Padfoot, I'm glad I could always count on you as my friend.**_

_**Lily cast the Fidelius Charm herself so that Peter Pettigrew would be the only one that would know where we are. I understand it's an improbable choice but we all thought that Peter would be the most unnoticed of all our friends. If he's been captured or compromised then I fear we are lost.**_

_**If Harry has survived, then please tell him that his parents have loved him very much and would die ourselves to protect his life. It would be very sad for him if that had to happen. We hope he is enjoying his life wherever he is.**_

_**James Potter**_

_P.S. Albus, you've always cared a lot for those friends and colleagues that you know. Please use that wonderful compassion for our son and help Sirius look out for Harry. _

_Lily Evans Potter_

There was a total silence in the room when Harry had finished reading the letter. He sat down suddenly in the chair absolutely stunned at the change in fortune. His godfather, Sirius Black, was not the one to betray his parents!

"Harry?" Looking up from his seat, Harry rose and stumbled into the hug that Mrs. Weasley offered him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now but he felt a huge sense of relief in realizing he might not be as abandoned as he thought.

Gently escaping from Mrs. Weasleys comforting arms, Harry turned so that he was facing the older wizard. "Sir is there any way to use this letter as proof that Sirius Black didn't have anything to do with killing my parents?"

Dumbledore thought for a long time before answering. "I'm not sure Harry. I will have to take that to the Minister of Magic. It was a ministerial decree that led to his imprisonment and only a ministerial decree can change that. There is also the matter of Peter Pettigrew's death and those thirteen muggles."

"But if Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper then wouldn't it have been justifiable for Sirius Black to seek revenge or retribution? Temporary insanity caused by grief or something like that?"

"I'm not sure Harry. It may be a difficult argument but I will certainly try. There will be a great outcry because of popular belief and sentiment against Black but we can only try."

Harry nodded his head and wished he could do something else. He was going to go back to his chair but had a sudden idea and went back to Dumbledore's side. Nobody could quite hear what Harry said to him but Dumbledore started chuckling and clasped his hand to Harry's shoulder. "I think the Marauders would like that plan, Harry."

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the people in the room. "We'll leave the discussion of the will for another day. I think there's been enough for Harry and everyone else to handle for one day. Molly?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?"

"I believe young Mr. Potter hasn't had one of your fabulous meals for a couple of months. Would it be an imposition to have him and the Grangers over for an early supper so that Harry could return back here and get back to the Dursleys in a timely manner?"

"No sir, I'd be glad to have everyone over for a short visit and a meal."

"Very well then. Harry I shall work on your idea and then go see the Minister of Magic. I'll be in contact."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and disappeared from the rooms. As Ginny and Hermione rushed over to see him, Harry had a huge grin on his face. He was going to The Burrow and he had a Godfather!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ron Gets Some Information

The Weasley twins were stunned when a progression of people came through the floo in the middle of a fine Sunday afternoon. They expected just their parents and sister back but when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each came out with a muggle on their arm they were a little surprised. It took them a second to place Mrs. Granger and figure out that the other man must be her husband. Hermione was the next out of the floo and Ginny followed right after.

Instead of greeting her brothers like she usually did, Ginny grinned and called out a challenge. "Three sickles for whoever catches Harry!" That caught everyone's attention and the adults all moved out of the way except for Mr. Granger. He was still getting over the floo travel with Arthur. He never noticed the five youngsters who had quickly ringed the hearth. Ron had joined in from the living room once he heard his sister's warning/offer.

There was only a few seconds before the green flames flared out of the hearth and Harry came rocketing out of the floo. Fred was the lucky or unlucky one (depending on your viewpoint) who was knocked over by the stumbling wizard. Everyone gathered around the two wizards on the floor and Harry just shook his head at all the laughter.

Fred was helped up by his twin and brushed himself off. Harry was being helped up by a grinning Hermione and her father while Ginny was holding onto her sides laughing. Fred went over and tapped his sister on the shoulder and held out a hand. Ginny reached into her pocket for the money she owed her brother.

Everyone had an eye on Ginny as she went to where Harry was still brushing himself off. She punched him on the shoulder hard and he turned with a questioning look on her face. Ginny smiled and just held out her hand in turn. "And you want what?" Harry said.

"You were supposed to let me catch you" Ginny said. "I just lost three sickles to my brother."

"Does your mother know you have a gambling problem Ginevra?"

"I asked you never to call me that. And I was trying to help you by having someone stop you from hurting yourself."

"And I asked you to quit wagering on my accidents. You know I have no control over such things _Ginevra_."

"That's twice, Mr. Potter." Hermione and Ron had started smiling at the pair while the twins and both sets of parents looked at the squabbling youngsters questionably.

"Ooh, like I'm so scared of a ten year old. Miss Gin…"

That's about as far as Harry got on his last statement as Ginny screeched and started chasing after him. They ran around the kitchen table twice and both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger noticed that both Ginny and Harry had big smiles on their faces. Harry finally made a run for the outside door with Ginny hard on his heels.

The twins finally broke out in laughter and headed back up the stairs to his room. Hermione looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "We'll go bring them back. Are you with me Ron?"

Ron threw a confused look at his mother and broke out in a grin when she just nodded at him. Ron and Hermione exited the Burrow at a leisurely pace but broke out into a jog once they reached outside. They followed the sound of the giggling and found Harry and Ginny lying in the middle of the orchard; on their backs and just watching the clouds go by.

"So why is everybody here today?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore thought I might need a break from the Dursleys. So I'm here for a quick visit and a meal before I go back to prison."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit Harry but I'm a little tied down. And I wasn't sure you wanted to see me"

"I know Ron and I have been trying to talk to your Mum about letting you out of your grounding. And yes I'd like you to visit me."

"Thanks Harry but you don't have to do that."

"So how are you Ron?"

Ron threw a startled look at Hermione. He hadn't thought she cared enough to ask about him after all the trouble he had caused.

"I'm .. I guess I'm fine. I'm still trying to figure out where and why I fly off the handle when I'm supposed to trust my friends and family."

"As long as you're mindful of that, there may be some hope for you brother." Ginny was smiling as she said this but wasn't surprised when Ron threw a clump of grass at her. She smiled and patted her brother's arm.

Ron took a look around and then stared at the ground. "I probably don't deserve any answers but I still have a lot of questions. Can you answer anything for me Harry?"

"I can certainly try Ron. I'm sure you've felt left out of a lot of things but we never intentionally meant to ignore you."

"I realized a bit ago that I really overreact badly to some things and that is why you probably haven't told me everything. Maybe I just wanted to be more special than I actually am."

Harry shook his head sadly. "What you don't realize Ron is that you're already special. If I had to pick anybody out of school that best represents what a Gryffindor is or will be, it would be you. And everyone in your family thinks you're special. I've gotten lucky that these two pretty ladies felt sorry for me and have helped me along."

Hermione and Ginny blushed a little at Harry's compliments but Ron was a little shaken at his friends words because he didn't detect any bit of lying when Harry spoke to him.

"Well, I know enough to not ask about you and Ginny and how Hermione figures into everything. Mum was pretty insistent that I keep my nose out of that bit of business."

"Ron, I promise I will explain about me and Ginny, Hermione and all that bit of business before we all go back to Hogwarts. It may take a bit of time and I'd rather be here at the Burrow for that."

"Ok, but what happened at the end of term? Quirrell gets sacked, you three end up with points and Neville and I win the bloody House cup. What's the whole story with that?"

Harry looked at his 'huggees' as Ginny wanted to start calling the trio for their response. He got quick nods from both of them and he turned back to Ron.

"OK, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody else about the details, especially your parents. I'd like to survive until school starts up."

Harry was a little surprised that Ron reacted strongly to something Ginny was doing. She had extended the thumbs and index fingers of both hands and then brought them together to make a 'W'. "I'd better explain this" Ginny said to her guests. "You're both close enough to need to understand it. This", she said moving her fists, "is the sign for a Weasley Whisper secret. Something so serious, that you can't even tell a family member about the subject without permission from the person who told it to you. Bill and Charlie started it up when they came back from Hogwarts so our parents wouldn't find out all the things they told us."

"Ooh, a secret! I just love hearing secrets." All eyes turned to view the new voice that just entered the conversation. Luna Lovegood was leaning against one of the nearest apple trees with her usual distinctive clothing and jewelry. Today she had a black and white checked set of pants and a blue and white jumper that somehow managed to make her extreme blond hair look shinier. She was twirling a small necklace of corks around one finger and had her usual dreamy smile on her face.

"Hi Harry, Hermione. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Can I join your little party? It was just lucky that Papa sent me out looking for some yumping hammels; I thought I saw a few around the Weasley orchard last week. But this sound much more fun."

Harry put a hand out to keep Hermione from asking the obvious question. She hadn't spent much time around Luna yet and hadn't learned that Luna's explanations often caused more confusion than letting her comments slide.

Everyone said hello to Luna but Harry and Ginny watched as Ron's face blushed the littlest bit in his reply. He shuffled around on the ground so that there was an open space next to him for her to sit in. After Luna had settled, Harry repeated his request to keep matters confidential between them all.

"But I don't talk to anybody else Harry. You're the only friends I have." Harry smiled at Luna's statement but still felt a little bad that she had been living in a sort of isolation herself.

"Ok, where to begin. I guess it all started with Hagrid and a trip he made for Dumbledore last fall before we went to school…"

For the next half hour and more Harry, Ginny and Hermione went through the story of what had been stored at Hogwarts and their discovery of the whole plot to steal it. Ron was first amazed and then angry as he found out that there were Deatheaters in or around Hogwarts. He swore at Snape once and Luna was the one to put a calming hand on his arm. Ron didn't notice it much at the time but Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin at their closeness.

Ron suspected something else happened in the Forbidden Forest than what Harry had told him but he was horrified as everyone else had been by the creature drinking the blood of the unicorn. Even Luna shed some tears at the cruel deaths of the magical animals that had occurred.

Hermione finished up by describing the series of challenges that the three had gone through to get to the Philosopher's Stone. Ron smiled at the description of the huge chess set but swore again when he found out that Hermione had been seriously injured by one of the black Knights. He reached over to clap Harry on the shoulder when Ginny told him what Harry had done to the offending piece.

That left Harry to describe what happened in the final room. The discovery that it was Quirrell (professor or not) who had been the one trying to kill Harry all year and get the stone. Harry quietly told Ron and Luna about the fight that happened and how the essence of Voldemort had fled from Quirrell's dead body and left the room at the end. And then Harry had passed out from the pain and been brought by Dumbledore to the medical wing.

Ron's mouth hung open in his disbelief. "So you defeated 'You-know-Who' again?"

"Mostly Quirrell, I think" Harry replied.

"Harry's being modest." That statement came from Hermione.

"It wouldn't have happened without Ginny and Hermione being there also" Harry told Ron. "I tried talking them out of it but …"

"How long have you hung around my sister? You know she's as stubborn as …" Ron's statement was interrupted by Ginny slapping his shoulder.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Anything else you'd like to say Ron?"

The second youngest redhead present licked his lips and looked around nervously. "Congratulations? But please don't make a habit of this Harry. My parents will kill you if anything happens to Ginny, let alone the rest of us Weasleys."

"I've already been told that by your mum. And Hermione's mum. I don't want any of us to ever have to go through anything like that ever again."

Luna spoke up then. "Does anybody else besides me smell something good?"

Four other noses rose into the air and Harry's mouth began to water. "Smells like shepherd's pie I think."

Ginny rose and came over to offer hands to her brother and Luna. She helped pull them up and turned to go back to the Burrow. Harry laughed as he realized that Ginny had positioned herself so that she was holding Ron's hand still and that somehow Ron was still holding on to Luna's. Ginny started hurrying along the path pulling the other two. "Hey, what about Harry and Hermione?"

"They're coming Ronald" answered the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. "Hermione just wants to hug and kiss Harry without anyone else being around."

Harry and Hermione laughed at the surprised expression on Ron's face but then the three were gone from the orchard. Harry turned back to a blushing Hermione who had come up and held his hand. "Well?"

"She's right. As unusual as she sounds, I'm starting to think Luna is a lot smarted than anyone gives her credit for." Hermione looked around once to double check that they were alone and then suddenly grabbed Harry up in a fierce hug. "I missed you so much" said an emotional voice in Harry's ear.

"It was only a week Hermione. And we missed you too." Harry returned the hug with as much strength as he dared show without hurting Hermione.

"But you still Had Ginny visiting you and could talk to her mentally. I was so far away and couldn't 'talk' to either of you." Hermione was on the verge of tears and Harry didn't know what to do to make her calm down a little.

"So we have the rest of the summer now and things will be better for all of us." Harry had released Hermione and she looked at him shyly." What can I do for you Nonnie?"

Hermione smiled at her nickname. "Would it be too forward of me to give you a proper kiss Harry?"

"As long as you don't mind me kissing you back Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and then moved forward. They both closed their eyes once they were sure that their aim was good and Hermione kissed Harry on the lips. And Harry leaned into the contact and kissed her back. Both enjoyed the contact and mental exchange of good feelings. Harry was the one to move back first after a few seconds; he didn't want to scare Hermione by being too insistent.

Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "I think I really needed that. Thanks Harry."

"Thank you Miss Granger!"

'_**My turn next! You'd better get back here; your father is starting to get suspicious Hermione!'**_

'_**Thanks Ginny.' 'On our way!'**_

Harry and Hermione rushed out of the orchard and told the 'adults' back at the Burrow that they had been playing a quick game of tag. Ron dutifully nodded but Ginny winked at both Hermione and Ginny. The twins looked on at their younger brother and sister and just grinned as they thought of more mischief to play on everyone.

The shepherd's pie that Mrs. Weasley had whipped up for a quick supper was every bit as tasty as it smelled. Harry helped himself to seconds under the approving eye of Ginny's mother. Mrs. Granger had made a nice apple crisp for desert and Harry told her and her husband that he had been trying to teach the Weasley boys how to cook things for themselves.

"You'll have to fix that 'stone soup' my daughter mentioned once. You aren't going to make me go out and pick the rocks myself are you?" Harry saw a bit of teasing in Tony Granger's voice and hoped it meant that he enjoyed the joke also.

"No sir. The twins deserved little bit of a prank for some things they had done."

"I'm glad you still have a sense of humor after you've gone through Harry. It speaks well of you."

"Thank you, I guess."

"I'll be bringing Hermione round tomorrow morning if that's ok with you. I'd like a word with both of you if that's ok with your aunt."

"Could it wait until I've finished my six weeks at the Dursley's? I'm not trying to avoid you but I don't want to end up in trouble with my aunt and uncle."

"Ok, Harry. Hermione told me a little about your home life. It can wait until later."

Harry looked around the table and hoped nobody had been noticing the conversation that had been going on between Mr. Granger and him. He groaned a little as he noticed all the grinning faces looking at him. He tried burying his head but Ron laughed and Ginny just kicked him gently under the table.

"What?"

Mr. Weasley spoke up then. "Sorry Harry but you've got be getting back to Mrs. Figgs. It's about time you returned to make supper for those …"

"Dursleys." Hermione said it so it sounded so much like a curse word.

Harry rushed around the table saying his goodbyes and getting handshakes, hugs and kisses from the various families and guests. Luna asked Harry if she could kiss him too but Harry turned her around and pushed her toward Ron. Everyone was laughing at Ron's face as Harry threw the floo powder and returned to Mrs. Figgs.

Mrs. Figg handed him the key to the Dursleys front door and he rushed home to begin fixing a supper for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He had fixed a nice meal up and had everything sitting on a warming tray by the time the three travelers returned home. His aunt and uncle rushed in and a tired Dudley dragged himself in the door afterward.

"Bad day Dudders?" Dudley cast a suspicious eye at Harry but then pantomimed having his cheeks pinched. Harry shook his head in sympathy but told Dudley supper was ready to be eaten. Dudley's face lit up but he grabbed Harry's arm for a second before he turned away.

"Thanks for the packed snacks." Dudley went into the dining room leaving a gobsmacked Harry staring at his back. Harry went to the stairs but then shook his head and went to the front door. Harry leaned out to check that the number 4 was still nailed next to the door; he was at the right address after all. Harry chuckled under his breath and went up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Legends and Discoveries

Ginny flooed in just after breakfast the next morning and kept Harry company as he washed and dried the morning dishes. He checked in mentally with Hermione and found that she was doing chores herself and wouldn't be able to visit them until noontime. That was ok with Harry. He had some other questions for Hermione but needed to finish all his chores because he wanted some free time to devote to both.

Harry was loading dirty clothes into the washer as his next chore and Ginny was sitting on top of the dryer. It was a showery day outside so Harry wasn't sure if hanging the laundry out would be a good idea or not. The basement got warm very quickly if Harry had to dry a number of loads during the day. The two were talking about life around the Burrow and their progress on the assigned schoolwork when Ginny noticed that Harry seemed to have a hard time looking directly at her.

"What's the problem Harry?" she finally asked.

Harry looked up startled that Ginny had caught him out. "Just a bit of guilt on my side I suppose."

"You'd better explain that Mr. Potter. What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"I had a pretty good kiss with Hermione when you left us alone in the orchard yesterday. I'm a little unsure if I'm supposed to keep track and make sure you and Hermione both get the same attention and time or you'll let me know what you're feeling slighted. It's very confusing and the only thing I'm really sure of is that you both need to be treated fairly."

Ginny took a long time to answer and Harry hoped he hadn't offended her somehow. "You'll doing well on your own Harry and we'll make sure you know if we feel ignored at any time. Neither Hermione nor I want to make this a contest or a counting game of favors. Merlin, I don't want a kiss from you if you're only doing it out of some sense of fair pay or balance."

Harry hung his head; he didn't want to imply that he was keeping score either. This was very confusing for a boy that hadn't turned twelve yet.

Ginny hopped down from the dryer and reached for Harry's hand. "That may be one of the things that Mr. Granger wanted to talk to you about. One wizard, two witches. I'm not sure. But in case you haven't noticed, it's us two witches that have started most things. We know you're still a little shy and hesitant about just contacting people in general and everything after that. You just trust your feelings ok? It's been a pretty good guide so far."

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny into a hug and a small kiss. "Thanks for the reassurance. I really don't want to mess up this wonderful thing we all have going. How about a few games of exploding snap while we wait for this to finish?"

"I guess it'll have to do until you think of something more exciting then." Ginny winked up at Harry and then turned and ran up the cellar stairs. Harry laughed at the redhead but just followed her up to his room.

Harry and Ginny came back down after a while and Ginny helped transfer the laundry from the washing machine to the dryer. It had started raining in earnest so Harry couldn't hang the laundry up outside.

Lunch was waiting for the two when Harry and Ginny went back upstairs. Aunt Petunia asked the two to join her for the meal. Harry went to the refrigerator and bought out a soda for Ginny and him to split. Ginny looked at the bubbling liquid suspiciously but sipped at it after Harry did. She giggled bit and told Harry that it tickled her nose and throat. Harry's aunt made a face when Ginny told her she usually had pumpkin juice with her lunch. Harry told his aunt that it was pretty good when you got used to it.

Ginny pointed out that there was a rainbow visible through the patio doors. Dudley took advantage of the break in the rainfall and came rushing in the front door at that point. Harry noticed that he was breathing hard from the dash over from his friend's house. He was a little surprised to see Ginny sitting at the table but came in and sat down. Harry went and brought him another soda and asked him if he had eaten. Both Dudley and Ginny took a curious look at Harry as he stood by the kitchen doorway. When Dudley answered that Piers mother had fixed an early lunch for everybody, Harry came back and sat down. He pulled his chair a little closer to Ginny when he sat down and she gave him a grateful look.

Dudley listened carefully to the lunch discussion that was ongoing between Ginny, Harry and his mother. Harry noticed he had a question or two he seemed to want to ask but he held his mouth shut. It was probably a good thing because Ginny still had a few things on her mind about Harry's past treatment at Dudley's hands.

It was a little after one o'clock when Harry sensed Hermione flooing into his room. He made a calming motion with his hands to keep Ginny from running upstairs and they waited. It was only a minute later when Harry heard some tentative steps down the stairs and Hermione cautiously peered around the doorframe. She relaxed and smiled at the group sitting at the table.

Harry and Ginny had finished their lunch and Harry picked up their dishes and headed for the kitchen. He washed the few dishes and asked his Aunt Petunia if he should wait for hers. She told him 'No' and Harry started heading up the stairs to join the girls in his room. He had reached the bottom of the stairs and then he heard his name called out. He turned to find his cousin Dudley looking at him a little anxiously.

"Sometime when you don't have company, could you and I sit down for a few minutes talk?"

"Sure Dudley, any time you want. Would you like your mum to be there too?"

"Maybe. She should hear some of the things that I want to say."

"That's fine Dudley. Maybe tomorrow after Uncle Vernon goes to work."

"Thanks Harry." Harry made to turn up the stairs but Dudley coughed once and Harry stopped.

Dudley looked very nervous and glanced up the stairs. "Those girls?"

"They have names Dudley."

"Are… Ginny and Hermione very angry at me for what I used to do to you?"

"Yes but they feel a little better about it since we're not fighting this summer."

"Could I go up and apologize to them? I've got one for you too but that will wait for our talk."

"Come on up Dudders. I don't know how they'll react but I promise they won't hurt you."

Harry had his fingers crossed for that last bit and let the girls know that he and Dudley were coming up to see them. They were sitting side by side on Harry's bed when the door opened and Harry walked in to his room.

Dudley hung back by the doorway and squirmed a little at the stares he was getting from Ginny and Hermione. "I just want you to know that I'm very sorry for all the things I've done to Harry. I was following dad's example and Harry seemed a good target. I know it was wrong now and I can't make up for past mistakes but I'll try to treat Harry better in the future."

Hermione and Ginny turned to look at Harry and he just nodded. He wasn't going to forget anything that Dudley had ever done but he seemed contrite now. He shrugged his shoulders at his huggees and let them know that he would protect Dudley from them if he had to.

Hermione stood up and came over to stand before Harry's cousin. She glared at him a second but then relaxed a little. "What you've done to a member of your own family has been cruel and mean. You've been a bully of the worse sort and neither Ginny nor I will forget what you've done against Harry. You two seem to have a truce now but I promise if you ever hurt Harry again you'll have more than the two of us after you."

Dudley looked into the girl's eyes and saw a threat that was very serious. He gulped and nodded twice. He took a deep breath and said something quite unexpected. "I'm glad that Harry has some real friends in his life. He deserves some happiness."

Dudley backed out of the room and closed the door. Harry looked at the astonished eyes of Ginny and Hermione. The three closed ranks and fell into a long hug together. Harry eventually let a deep sigh of relief and went and sat down.

"That was unexpected" Harry said with a little shake of his head.

Ginny giggled then. "It's like I told Hermione yesterday after you left. Expect the unexpected around Harry and you'll never be disappointed!"

"That might be true but there's a certain strain attached to that when you aren't sure what will happen in the next heartbeat."

"That's why you have the two of us Harry. To help you with the strain." Hermione drew out the last word and winked at Harry but did come over and gave him a quick hug around the neck. "I never said it yesterday but I really appreciated the two notes that you wrote to me while I was gone."

"I wish I could take all the credit for that but it really was your mother's idea. I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself."

"It was still nice getting something surprising from you while I was away. My mum slipped the first note beside my breakfast plate the second day and saved the other for the night before we came back. I think my dad noticed my reaction both times."

"Did Harry write something that made you laugh or blush?" came from Ginny.

"It wasn't so much what he wrote but _that _he wrote. I was happy enough to cry a little; I imagine it was very unexpected to see. Mum wouldn't let my father see what was in the note so I'm sure he's still wondering."

"That probably explains part of the reason he wanted to see me" Harry said.

"I remembered something important while I was in France Harry. I had to double check it when I got home last night but I think you may like this explanation."

"Which explanation is this Hermione?"

"When we telling Ron and Luna about our little adventures after we slipped by Fluffy, I got reminded about the wondrous key that opened the door before we got to the chess set."

Hermione's description had got Ginny interested to, so she came over and sat on the floor next to Harry. Harry nodded when she had got comfortable and Hermione continued.

"I really like my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It even has a section on all the myths and legends that have surrounded the castle and school since it had been built. One of the older legends concerns the private areas of the founders. Each of the four founders – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin – had chambers or offices in Hogwarts that have never been found. Godric's was called the Abode of Honor, Salazar's the Chamber of Secrets, Helga's was the Hearth of Friendship, and Rowena's was called the Repository of Learning."

Ginny giggled. "You know your voice almost cracked at that last bit, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled a little. "Well, I would like to find that one particularly if any of those chambers are real and still exist. Ravenclaw's Repository is supposed to hold Merlin's Library. And a lot of other lost books. Can you imagine the amount of magic that has been lost over time that we could discover?"

"Think we could ever get you out of there Hermione?" Harry voice was just a little teasing but he thought he might be just as enthralled to be in such a wondrous place.

"I'll come sit on your lap Harry" Hermione quipped back. Harry remembered his recent 'encounter' with Ginny and started blushing.

When a smiling Ginny raised her hand, Harry almost didn't speak to her. "What Gin?"

"Are you going to give us lessons about how to sit on your lap so we don't have any sudden big surprises Harry?"

Harry groaned as both girls erupted in laughter. 'Why don't I know any better than to ask her?' he asked himself.

It took a couple of minutes for the girls to settle back down and not start giggling when they looked at each other. Harry finally pulled a book off his desk and waited until they wanted to talk to him again. Ginny finally came over and gingerly sat on his knee. "Is this ok?"

Harry looked at her and then started chuckling. "Yes Miss Weasley – very proper and dignified. And no surprises for anyone. Hermione, what did that story about the Founder's Chambers have to do with that old key I found in the trunk that my parent's left me?"

"Well, the book said that each of the founders possessed a special key that gave them access to anywhere in the castle, even if the other ones locked a room up on them. It was supposed to be a measure of trust between the four of them that they would never hide anything from the others."

"So there's master keys for the whole castle?" Harry tried to understand that he could go anywhere in the castle that he wanted. That would make exploring so much more fun.

"That explains how Harry could open that door in the dungeons when we were after Quirrell." Ginny seemed impressed. "This doesn't mean you can borrow Harry's key to go to the library after hours Hermione."

Hermione hung her head for a second. "Focus Ginny. The Founder's Chambers. Where do you suppose we can start looking for…"

Whatever else Hermione was going to say was interrupted by a buzzing sound that came from the trunk at the bottom of Harry's bed. Harry picked up Ginny and set her on her feet. He quickly went to the door and shut it so that his Aunt Petunia or Dudley wouldn't investigate the sound.

Harry looked at his trunk and watched as it continued to buzz for another minute or so. The trunk shook itself once and then became silent. The girls had retreated back to relative safety of Harry's desk as they all watched the trunk. Harry pushed the trunk once with one finger and retreated quickly. Nothing happened but the trunk had never made any noises by itself before.

"I think it's trying to tell you something Harry" Hermione guessed.

"I'm going to move it up on the bed then. Why don't you two take shelter in the closet?"

"Ok, but watch your hands Harry, just in case it has another protective spell on it."

"It's my trunk Ginny so I don't think it will harm me. Thanks for the warning anyway."

Harry picked the trunk up from the floor and placed it on his bed. Nothing happened; Harry waved the two girls over from the closet and then turned the trunk around so that the regular opening faced away from him.

"You think there's something new for you to find Harry?"

"I don't know Ginny but we're about to find out." Harry said the magic words. "Greasy-haired git loves flobberworm cookies!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Gifts from the Past, Pt. 2

The heirloom trunk of Harry's rose about a foot off the bed and spun rapidly counterclockwise about four times. There was a distinctive click and the trunk slowly spun to a stop and settled back on the bed. Harry opened up the new lock that had appeared and peered inside.

Ginny grabbed some paper, ink and a quill off of Harry's desk and came over to sit on the bed. "Hermione missed watching you pulling things out the first time this happened. I'll write down what and where you find things this time."

Hermione reached over and rubbed Ginny's shoulders quickly and thanked her for the thoughtfulness. She moved a step or two to stand beside her friend. "Where are you going to start this time Harry?"

"Guess I'll see if my mum's notes are available." The layout in the trunk hadn't changed from the other time Harry had opened it. Harry went to the second drawer down on the right hand side and, taking a deep breath, pulled on the knob. The drawer opened silently and Harry pulled out a wrapped set of notebooks. Untying the string holding them together, Harry paged through the collection quickly; it was all there - his mother's notes for the second year classes she had taken. Harry set those treasures aside and looked at the other set of drawers on the left side of the trunk.

Harry selected the drawer that contained his family ring. He opened it and pulled out the heavy golden ring and held it for a couple seconds. It gave him the same sense of history and responsibility that he had gotten when he held it before. He was reluctant to put it back but handed it to Hermione for her to hold for a couple of minutes. Her eyes widened a bit as she hefted the weight but she smiled at Harry.

Selecting another of the small drawers at random, Harry was surprised that it opened immediately. There was a small wrapped pouch inside. Harry unbuckled the clasp to find a couple set of dangle earrings inside. Starting to recognize jewels by their color, Harry identified a ruby pair and a nice set of golden topaz earrings. Harry held one of the earrings close to his ear and turned to his girlfriends.

"So what do you think? Would these look good on me?"

Hermione giggled. "Mum's got some dresses that might match Harry. I could ask her if you want to borrow one of them."

Harry grimaced. He shouldn't even try to make jokes about any subject like that. He held the earrings out in his hand and let the girls choose. Ginny took the ruby earrings and Hermione smiled as she picked up the topaz ones that were left. Both gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and said thanks.

Turning his attention back to the trunk, Harry unsuccessfully tried opening two other of the small drawers before the third one popped open to his pull. Harry pulled out a curved bronze band that was one inch wide. The band had a few runes engraved on it and an embossed eye right in the middle. Hermione went back to Harry's desk to retrieve his Rune book and Harry noticed a piece of paper that had been folded under the band. He unfolded the note and saw the familiar writing of his father. He glanced over to Ginny and then started reading out loud.

_Harry, _

_You'll probably need this sooner than later if your godfather is still acting juvenile and pranking everybody in sight. It a family heirloom called the Eye of Horus. Horus was the Egyptian god of protection among all his other titles. This artifact probably dates back to the Pharaohs of Egypt. _

_The wristband is designed to let you see magical auras and some hidden spells when it is worn. Don't let Sirius know you have it; it will drive him crazy if you see all his tricks coming and avoid them. Trust your feelings about the auras you see. I've place a copy of the Marauders prank book in this trunk; it'll show up when you're ready to get into a prank war with your godfather or some of your friends at Hogwarts. Don't forget to enjoy your life son; even with a longer wizard's lifespan there's never enough time for friendships, beauty, love, and laughter. I hope you have some of all that now._

_All my love, Dad _

Ginny and Hermione came over and held Harry loosely for a bit. He was going to apologize to them for getting so emotional but they just let him know that they both understood. Harry tried the bracelet on but it was way too big to fit on his wrist. Hermione suggested moving it up and using it as an armband.

Harry nodded but closed his eyes as his pushed the bronze cuff up his arm. When he had it positioned so that it wouldn't slide or pinch him Harry opened his eyes. The brilliance of his room made him shut his eyes quickly again. Harry wondered if there was some way to control the "volume" of the cuff. Ginny, who had been watching and feeling the problem through their connection, reminded Harry of the lesson her father had tried teaching him about controlling magic. Harry nodded and extended his senses to feel the magic in the bracelet. He found out he could mentally control the amount coming in from it; it was just like Mr. Weasley had talked about connecting up to his broom. The Eye of Horus was just going to be another tool.

Opening his eyes again, Harry took a good look around his room. It was much easier to see the magical items now; the trunk setting on his bed had a nice rosy glow coming out of the hidden side and there was a faint green aura that surrounded the floo point in his closet.

Harry turned to look at his guests but had to hold back a chuckle as he saw the auras surrounding his mates. When the girls asked what was so funny, Harry opened his side of their connection to let them see what he was seeing.

Ginny Weasley was surrounded by a bright yellow aura that pulsed and shifted colors gently as she breathed in and out. It kind of reminded Harry of the way her hair shimmered and changed colors in sunlight.

Hermione Granger's aura on the other hand was a deep forest green that had a blue tinge right close to her skin. Harry let her know that it seemed to fit her really well as it was a deep calming color that had some warmth and depth to it. When Hermione blushed at Harry's compliment her aura turned a little browner around the edges. Harry laughed as he thought it might be a great indicator of how the girls were really feeling at any time.

Ginny asked if she could try and see what Harry's aura looked like through the Eye. Harry reluctantly took it off and gave it to her but warned her about feeling her way through the magic so it didn't blind her. Harry closed his eyes until Ginny held the bracelet on her arm and pushed on it; it was way too big to even fit over her upper arm. Ginny gasped as she looked at Harry and he felt Ginny open up her view of him. He almost gasped himself; he saw a bright purple aura that was shot through with silver streaks. It extended a lot further out that did the auras of either Ginny or Hermione. Harry tried a small experiment; he extended his senses and thoughts to cover the room; his aura flared gently out as he used some of his own magic.

Harry whistled softly at the experience and asked Ginny to take off the Eye. When she did, Harry felt safe enough to open his eyes again. The three of them still got a little dizzy when they were trying to look through different sets of eyes.

Hermione and Ginny were both looking a little awed as Harry took another normal look around his room. "I don't think we need to try that again" he eventually said.

"Do you suppose that it's a reflection of our magical ability?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose we ought to check that. Could you and Ginny call up some of your bond magic?" Harry put the Eye back on and watched as Ginny and Hermione clasped hands. He felt them call up just a tiny bit of the magic they shared. Their auras shifted back and forth a little bit and then combined with a bright flare of colors.

"Ok, that's enough. The bond magic definitely affects the auras you each have. It's a great jump like the amount of personal magic you each have. Do you mind doing one more experiment with this?"

When both Ginny and Hermione nodded, Harry explained what he wanted to do. "I'm going to shut my connection with you both and leave the room for a bit. Could either or both of you charm something in here without telling me? I want to see if I can identify what you changed when I come back."

Harry left the room and waited two minutes outside. He was about to go back in but realized that he needed to use the loo. He had finished his business, washed his hands and was about to open the door to return to his room when Ginny barged in suddenly. Harry was knocked back into the bathtub and knocked his head a bit after colliding with the opening door.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't hold it any longer. I really got to go." Harry was still lying in the bathtub but Ginny closed the shower curtain so he couldn't see anything. Harry heard a zipper being unzipped and he wanted to immediately vanish. But he couldn't; Harry stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes firmly as he knew this was not a situation for even a boyfriend to be in. Harry didn't know how long he was stuck lying down but he felt a tentative tug on his pants and opened his eyes. Both Ginny and Hermione were staring down at him and Ginny was both laughing and blushing.

"I didn't know you were in here Harry. You closed down your connection and I thought you had gone downstairs."

"I didn't see or hear anything thankfully but that was a definite no-no as far as anybody's rules go Ginny; it's just not something that boys and girls do together. Sharing a bathroom."

"I'm really sorry Harry. Do you want me to go home now?"

"No, let's go back and see if there's any other drawers we can open in my trunk." Harry checked the hallway to see if anyone was out there before he left the bathroom. Ginny and Hermione crept hurriedly after him and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they were safely back in Harry's room.

Harry went back to the trunk and tried opening other drawers but nothing responded to his touch. Harry retrieved his family ring from Hermione and put it back in the small drawer it had come out in. He had just closed the trunk and replaced it at the foot of his bed when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to find his Aunt Petunia looking at him. "Did something fall up here? I thought I heard a strange noise."

"I accidentally knocked Hedwig's cage off the dresser Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"It's not anything important but it is time for your guests to leave." Harry looked at his watched and realized that his uncle was due home in about an hour and he hadn't started supper yet. "I'll be right down Aunt Petunia."

"Don't tarry too long. Good afternoon girls." Petunia turned and walked back toward the stairs but turned and smiled when Ginny and Hermione both stuck their heads out of Harry's door and said good evening to his aunt.

Harry turned to look at his friends. "The letter from my father was right about one thing."

"What's that Harry?"

"He hoped that I had some friendships, beauty, love and laughter in my life. I have all of that and more with the two of you being my girlfriends. Don't ever think that I don't consider you especially precious!"

Harry walked the smiling girls the few steps back to his closet but asked to see the earrings he had just given them. "I thought I sensed something a little different. Both sets are charmed to protect you from minor curses. I can see and tell what the protections are now. This Eye of Horus is going to come in handy. I'll talk to you both before bed ok?"

Hermione kissed Harry on the forehead before she left and Ginny hugged him shyly and apologized for the incident in the bathroom. Harry hugged her back but swatted her bottom when she turned to go to the closet. Ginny looked back at him with a little surprise in her eyes but giggled as she reached for the floo powder. Harry waved as the green flames transported her away and hurried downstairs to fix supper for everyone.

xxx xxx

It was almost 10 in the evening and Harry Potter was sitting alone in the Dursleys back yard. It was a warm summer evening and darkness had fallen just a while ago. Harry was staying up in the hope that Hedwig would be returning with a letter from Neville tonight. She had been gone a few days and Harry had started to worry a bit.

Harry was surprised to hear the beat of some wings just as he was about to give up and return inside. It wasn't Hedwig that came and landed on one of the lawn chairs though but a tawny owl. Harry took the letters that the owl had carried to him and fed it an owl treat that he had in his pocket. The owl carried the treat in its mouth as it took off into the night air.

'_**So what did you get Harry?'**_

'_**Still up Hermione?'**_

'_**Just doing a little reading before I turn the lights off. Something important?'**_

'_**Let me get to the light so I can see. It's a letter back from Professor McGonagall. She wrote that I can use that cloaking spell to conceal Hedwig flying in and out of my window. There's a caution not to cast the spell on two people because they might not see each other and collide.'**_

'_**You certainly wouldn't want any more collisions in your life Harry. There's already enough of that.'**_

'_**There's also a short note from Dumbledore and he sent back a couple copies of that Secret Keeper letter that was from my parents. He says he has an appointment with the Minister of Magic first thing in the morning. He also suggested I should send a copy along to Remus Lupin by owl.'**_

'_**Harry, do you suppose Professor Lupin doesn't know who the true Secret Keeper for your family was?'**_

'_**Oh, I never thought of that. He may not know the real story at all! I wish Hedwig was back.'**_

Harry had barely finished that thought when he heard the wing beats of another large bird. He walked a little away from the house and held out his arm. A familiar white owl landed and Harry just gave a sigh of relief as Hedwig hopped up to his shoulder. Harry took the letter from Neville off her leg and said _**'Goodnight' **_to Hermione.

Turning off the few downstairs lights that were still on, Harry carefully walked up the stairs so that he didn't dislodge Hedwig from his shoulder. He opened up Hedwig's cage and made sure she had food and water. Harry changed into his pajamas and turned out the lights in his room. He was about to lay down but he noticed a small glow coming from his dresser.

Extremely cautious, Harry turned the lights in his room back on and approached the dresser. Holding on to his spare wand Harry carefully opened the drawer with the glow and immediately started laughing. He would have to plan out how to get back at Hermione and Ginny tomorrow. The charm they had cast earlier that afternoon had shrunk all his socks down to about 2 inches long!

Harry cancelled the spell on his socks, removed the Eye of Horus from his arm and turned off the lights again. He was still smiling as he quickly fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Another Typical Harry Day

I woke up with a humming tune filling my head. _**'Harry?'**_

'_**Morning Hermione. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.'**_

'_**Think nothing of it. I needed to get to have breakfast with my parents anyway.'**_

On cue, mom knocked and stuck her head in the doorway. "About time you woke up lazybug. Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up."

'_**Lazybug? I'd never call the Hermione Granger I know that.'**_

'_**Thanks Harry. Give me ten minutes for the…'**_

'_**Necessary morning functions? Got it Hermione. I wouldn't want another intrusion in anybody's bathroom routine. Yesterday's was enough for a decade or so. Ten minutes.'**_

I felt Harry close his end of the connection down as I put my robe on and made a quick stop in the loo. Mum had made a pretty good breakfast but she and dad had to rush to get to the office on time. They both gave me hugs and kisses on the way out and I watched as their car drove away down the street.

I went back upstairs to my room after doing the dishes and changed into my regular clothes. I looked into the mirror briefly to check everything was 'ship-shape' as dad said every once in a while. I smiled as I considered what Harry might do if Gin or I let him "see" either of us changing.

'_**Probably blush like crazy and lock us out for a day or two!'**_

'_**Good Morning Ginny. How's everything at The Burrow?'**_

'_**As crazy as normal. Percy has gone to the Ministry with dad as an unofficial visitor. The twins are back in their room making things up for Harry and Ron is sulking. He's only got two days left in his grounding but he's all wound up.'**_

'_**Can I come over this afternoon? We need to talk about some plans for when Harry gets sprung.'**_

'_**Gets sprung from what? Hello Ginny.'**_

'_**Hi Harry. I was talking about what the three of us might be doing once you get to the Burrow.**_

"_**I'm glad both your mothers agreed that it was ok for the both of you to have unlimited visiting with each other. You'll have to tell me some of the secrets you've shared.'**_

'_**I think not Mr. Potter.'**_

'_**Anyway, do either of you want to hear what Dudley has to say to me?'**_

'_**Of course, Harry.' 'Certainly!'**_

Harry opened up his end of the connection so that the girls could see and hear everything that was happening at 4 Privet Drive. The girls made themselves comfortable as they watched Harry close the door to his room and walk down the stairs. We got a request from Harry to keep any comment about the discussion to our selves until the talk was finished. Hermione felt the impatience from Ginny as she still wanted to really tell Dudley what she thought of him.

Harry walked into the dining room and sat at the table across from his cousin. Harry's aunt was sitting between them but placed herself a lot closer to her son.

"Well, we're all here Dudders. Thanks for staying close Aunt Petunia; Dudley said he wanted you to hear all this too."

Dudley stared at Harry for a long time before he made the effort to speak. "I've been very wrong about you Harry. Probably from the beginning; I hated that you were here at first because I wasn't the only young one in the household. When I noticed that Dad yelled and mistreated you, I believed all that rubbish he said and thought that was the right way to be. I grew up mistreating you at every opportunity and just doing everything I could do to make your life miserable. My father was… proud of me that I did that. It felt good that he liked me because of that. It was so easy to get my friends in school to follow my lead."

"This is an apology?" Harry asked. We girls felt how upset he was and hoped he would try using a little bit of the patience that he kept preaching to them. Ginny and I both offered some comfort and care though their connection and felt Harry relax a bit.

"I expected that you've always had at least a bit of resentment and hatred back at all of us" Dudley continued. "Because we had the size and the conviction of righteousness on our side, we didn't even bother considering your feelings at all."

Harry waited as Dudley struggled to continue his speech. "We were wrong; all of us were so wrong. I started having some doubts when you left for that magical school. If that friend of yours, Hagrid, could put a tail on me so easily, why hadn't you even accidentally turned me into worm or something to get rid of me? It just didn't make sense to me that as bad as you were treated, you never once fought back other than verbally. And dad made sure you went without when you did that."

"Your headmaster certainly yelled at us the times he visited here. I'd never seen mum and dad scared before."

"So you're apologizing because you're scared of me now Dudley?"

"No. Yes. Partly, but that not the whole reason. A lot of other things have happened lately that changed my viewpoint. Right after Easter this year, Dad took me over to Smeltings Academy for a visitor's day. One of their rugby players was the escort for the tour. He was totally huge but he was extremely nice. But he made me feel small somehow. I may not be the brightest bulb around but I thought then of how I appeared to you and all the other kids at school. And how I took advantage of that. I wouldn't be able to continue doing that once I got to Smeltings; whatever size or influence I would have would always be topped by somebody else. I might even end up being the one being bullied. That lead me eventually to trying to understand how you felt after all those years at our hands."

I 'felt' Harry's curiosity at that point and prodded him with a question of my own that he should ask his cousin.

"So what else convinced you Dudley that I wasn't a 'freak' or just a plain troublemaker?" Ginny heard the amusement in Harry's voice and felt that everything might turn out ok. I agreed with her but we both turned our attention back to Harry's cousin as he answered the question.

"Two things and they happened real close to each other. One was that visit from you and Dumblesdore near the end of term. I found out a lot of new and shocking things. Your parents weren't pathetic drunks that my parents had led me to believe. Your mum, my …aunt, that's so strange to say, died protecting you from somebody truly evil. An act like that doesn't happen because you're considered worthless."

"The other part of that was that somehow you had been protecting us from trouble just by the fact that that you were here. Mum pointed out to me that night as she was tucking me into bed that we hadn't treated you that well for someone who was protecting us. She said that she would try to make it up to you for the mistreatment and hoped you would forgive us someday. And you know I usually do what mum says."

I saw the small smile that Dudley gave his mum and Harry and felt my heart softening a bit against his former tormentor. Dudley's face grimaced and he continued on.

"That next Saturday I went over to visit Piers but their family was getting ready to leave; it was a bit of unfortunate luck he wanted me to come with them. His cousin, Tomas, who was thirteen, was in the hospital. We were all going to go visit him. Piers wouldn't tell me the story of what happened until after we visited his room. Mum, it was bloody awful. Tomas had a couple of casts on his legs and a big sort of contraption that put his whole body into sort of a splint. I counted three different IV bags that were connected to him. He was bruised almost everywhere I could see. He was in a lot of pain but tried talking to everyone. Piers was pretty shook up and I wasn't any too good myself after seeing Tomas in that condition."

Petunia rose from her seat and went over to give her son a hug. Harry felt pretty bad about the situation himself and went over to put a hand on Dudley's shoulder. I 'saw' Dudley had some tears in his eyes but he just nodded at Harry and said a quiet "Thanks". Harry went out to the kitchen and brought back a cup of tea for Dudley a couple of minutes later.

Harry sat down and waited for Dudley to continue. "The story came out as we were waiting out in the hospital corridor. Piers cousin Tomas was in that 'serious' condition because he had been beaten and kicked repeatedly by his _own_ father! He had multiple broken bones but his back was broken and the doctors weren't sure if Tomas would ever be able to walk again. On top of that, Piers uncle was in jail for multiple counts of assault, child abuse, and attempted murder. There's no way he's not going to be in prison for a long time. So now Piers aunt is going to have to go out and get a job to support her family and try to pay off some of the medical bills for her son."

"I'm sorry for Piers and his extended family." That's our Harry; all the compassion in the world.

"You don't understand Harry. That could have easily been us! All the times dad or I beat you up or locked you in that closet under the stairs. Dad lost control more than a few times; I don't know how you survived all that. That you didn't end up in the hospital or …worse could only be due to the magic you had, er, have. Our whole family could be gone because of dad's prejudice and hatred. And when I really thought about it, you hadn't done anything even remotely wrong, other than being alive."

"I think I realized in that moment how wrong our whole family had been. And I felt ashamed of myself. So here my apology Harry, for what it's worth, I'm extremely sorry for all the things I've ever said or done to you. You didn't deserve any of the abuse that I've given you. And I'm sorry my dad will never think he's done anything wrong. I'll try to stay out of your way this summer as part of my apology; I don't trust myself yet to make sure my old habits won't resurface. I'll echo Mum and hope you find it possible to forgive us someday but I won't count on it."

Ginny and I felt Harry go over everything that his cousin Dudley had said. We weren't too surprised when he left his chair and walked over to Dudley. Harry held out his hand and Dudley looked at it for the longest time. He glanced over to his mother who was nodding and then took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Truce then Dudley. I'm only here a few more weeks but maybe we can talk a little. I'd suggest going to see somebody at school if you still have serious problems once you get back though. I'm rubbish at emotional stuff as Ginny and Hermione could tell you if you asked."

"You must be doing something right Harry. I can't believe two foxes like that would hang around you if you didn't have something going for you."

Harry's aunt slapped Dudley's hand for saying such a thing about us but Harry just grinned and told him that we were just a little crazy ourselves.

'_**I think we've just been insulted Ginny.'**_

'_**I KNOW we've been insulted'**_ came back from my hug buddy.

Harry answered us immediately. _**'Shrunken socks! So I owed you one.' **_He sent us the mental equivalent of a raspberry and we all went off giggling mentally.

Aunt Petunia excused Harry from the rest of his chores for the day so he left the table and walked back up to his room. Ginny and I both asked if he wanted company for the day but Harry politely declined. "I'd like a little time to think about all that just got talked about. I hadn't realized before that other kids might have it rougher than me."

We were about to leave Harry to his thoughts but Ginny 'spoke' up again. _**'I've got the papers Harry. I'll bring them over for you to read tomorrow or the next day.'**_

'_**Papers? What's in the papers Gin?'**_

I felt some amusement coming from the two of them and didn't appreciate being left out of something_**. 'Hey, tell me!'**_

'_**Ok Ginny, read her the headlines and I'll explain.'**_

'_**This is from The Quibbler, the newspaper the Lovegoods run: **__**Ministerial Misconduct; Black Wrongly Charged**__**. Here's from The Prophet's front page: **__**A Decade of Deception – A Letter from The Boy-Who-Lived Parents Surfaces.'**_

'_**Harry, what did you DO?' **_This was unbelievable.

'_**When we were all over at Mrs. Figgs about that letter, Dumbledore said that there would be a problem with Sirius because of what the public believed about him. Not trusting the Ministry to handle the letter openly or fairly, I made a suggestion that maybe an anonymous copy or two could be sent to the newspapers.'**_

'_**So the public could get the truth and maybe pressure the Minister of Magic. You're brilliant Harry!'**_

"_**I've been learning from two incredibly cute and smart witches. How am I doing?'**_

'_**Just fine Harry.' This was a great idea Harry!'**_

'_**Glad you approve. I wasn't trying to keep it from you but I'll be the only one to take any blame if it gets back to me somehow.'**_

'_**Harry!' 'I thought we were in this together!'**_

Harry closed his end of the connection down with a mental grin and a promise to talk to us later. I turned back to my conversation with Ginny.

'_**That was such a good idea. But he's so infuriating sometimes I could just strangle him. He's so..so…'**_

'_**Much Harry.'**_ Ginny supplied with a mental grin.

'_**Yeah and we're still so lucky to have him'**_ I conceded with a grin myself. _**'I'll see you after lunch Ginny. Harry may need to talk to us seriously later; he can't just brush this morning off.'**_

'_**I know. We'll both be waiting for him.' **_Ginny closed down her end of our connection and I looked at the time; eleven o'clock.

'And Harry's day wasn't half over yet' I thought as I pulled down a book myself to read. 'How does he handle this?'

"He's just Harry" I said to the open room as I opened up my old potions book to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Reviewing July and a Surprise Visitor

Ginny was lying on her bed in her room. She couldn't believe that Harry had only a few days remaining in his "detention" with the Dursleys. The rest of July had just flown by and Ginny was reading her diary again to make sure she had put down all the tiny little details that occurred to Harry and them in the last three weeks:

- Harry had just remembered the middle "payment" to his Uncle Vernon that was due; he had used his money pouch to get the money and told his uncle that Mrs. Wainwright had sent it with Hedwig.

- The Minister of Magic had replied in The Prophet to the many public inquiries as a result of The Secret Keeper letter from Harry's parents. Cornelius Fudge said that he would be "investigating the whole matter of Black's imprisonment and that he had ordered the withdrawal of the Order of Merlin, fifth degree from Peter Pettigrew". Harry was happy about the latter fact but was still waiting on the minister to decide something about his godfather.

- Hermione and I went on a shopping trip into muggle London with our mothers. Mum was a little nervous about all the traffic once she got in the Granger's car but she calmed down as we went along. She seemed to get into the swing of things once we got to the mall but Hermione and I still had to talk her into letting us get some of the more "comfortable" clothes and nightwear we found. It was only the fact that we were spending Malfoy money that Mum gave herself permission to get some muggle clothing of her own. We also got a few surprises for Harry when neither our mums were looking.

- Remus Lupin had responded to the copy of the letter that Harry had owled him by a visit. Harry's Aunt Petunia wasn't too happy to see him at her doorstep but she let him talk to Harry for a bit. Harry closed his connection down with us and we both respected his and Professor Lupin's privacy. It had to be a very emotional time for both of them and Harry wouldn't discuss the conversation with anybody.

- Which led to a few days of depression for our boyfriend. We couldn't get him to talk about what specifically what was bothering him but we pulled rank again. We insisted and each took some extended individual cuddle time while the other of his fiancée's took the lookout duty. It seemed to help Harry's attitude a bunch but he kept on apologizing for being difficult.

- The twins asked me to ask Harry if he wanted a utility belt like Batman(?) for the marbles they were making for him. Harry rolled on the floor laughing when I asked who Mr. Batman was but he and Hermione eventually explained the muggle comic book hero. I kicked Fred for that when I got back home.

- It was sheer luck that Harry discovered who had been following and looking at him. A glazier had his truck parked on a street near Mrs. Figg and Harry had caught a quick reflection in a glass window on it. It was a house elf! Harry described him as having a real thin nose, larger than usual eyes and ears and seemed to be wearing a towel or pillowcase. Harry had no idea why a house elf had been spying on him but the elf hadn't done anything aggressive. Harry just chalked it up to another of his curiosities but began to take notice of the elf's magical aura when he was outside. Harry was still looking for an opportunity to talk with elf but Hermione and I warned him to be careful.

- Ron had finally served out his grounding and flooed in by himself to spend an afternoon with Harry. He had been taken down to meet Harry's aunt for the explanation of the rules. I guess Ron stared a bit at Dudley initially but Harry had calmed down my brother and explained the new attitudes in the house. I guess they had a nice afternoon playing chess and just talking. Harry and Ron I mean. Ron, Harry and Dudley had gone out for an evening stroll after the Dursley supper. It seemed like a boy thing to do somehow. Merlin knows what the three of them had to talk about but it seemed to make Harry feel a little better about being around Dudley. Ron even said he eventually liked Dudley after their walk.

- Harry received a formal notification from Gringotts that the reading of his parents Last Will and Testament would be August 1st, just a few days after he got here to The Burrow. Harry wrote back to Griphook, his account manager, and asked permission for a few other people to come with him for the reading. The answer came back quickly and along with Dumbledore (of course), Hermione and her dad, me and my dad would be attending the reading with Harry. Our fiancé couldn't quite explain why he didn't want our mums along but he said it seemed that it was the right decision for the day. He assured Hermione and me that our mums could come and visit his family's vault later if they wanted.

Ginny read the latest entry she had written from the day before.

_July 27, 1992 _

_Harry was stuck over at Mrs. Figgs today doing yard work. The Dursleys have gone off on a shopping trip as well as a quick visit to Dudley's Aunt Marge. (Harry and Dudley both have told me that she kind of looks like Vernon Dursley but without the mustache.) Anyway they're gone for the day and Hermione is spending the afternoon keeping Harry company. I think she's also spending time with Mrs. Figg and her pets. We found out that some of those many cats she has are actually kneazles. Hermione is really fascinated by their magical abilities and she wants to ask her parents if she can have get one to bring back to Hogwarts with her. I can just imagine what Ron's going to think about that as Scabbers occasionally rides around in his pocket at school. _

_Harry got another of the floating notes from Gringotts this morning before he left the Dursleys. This one was from Wrotkill, the goblin that gave Harry the magical staff that was broken in the fight with Quirrell. The goblin sorcerer would like a meeting with Harry after the reading of the will. Harry is a little worried that Wrotkill will be angry or punish him for breaking that staff. Hermione and I think he worries too much but we'll help explain the circumstances. Defeating "You-know- Who" again(!) should count for something. _

_Hermione and I picked on Harry today a bit about some of the new outfits we had bought. He's soo easy to embarrass; just the mention of lace or knickers is enough to get Harry blushing! We threatened him with another fashion show that our mothers wouldn't approve of and it got Harry all flustered. Hermione laughed but did give Harry a proper hug before she flooed home from Mrs. Figgs._

The redhead closed up her diary as she looked at the clock. It was time for lunch and Ginny hoped she could take some of her mum's newest batch of brownies to Harry as a treat.

Xxxx xxxx

Ginny flooed into Harry's room and saw through his window that he was still mowing the front yard. She put the saucer of brownies on his desk and then settled down on his bed and waited for him to finish his chores. Some days she just followed him around inside or in the back yard as he did all his jobs. Hopefully he was almost finished for the day and could spend the rest of the time with her.

She got bored after a few minutes and went downstairs to let his Aunt Petunia know she was visiting. She walked back up to Harry's room and opened up Hedwig's cage to let the owl stretch her wings a bit. Harry hadn't sent any letters out to anybody in a few days and Hedwig might be feeling a little cage bound. Hermione had went out one evening under Harry's invisibility cloak and verified that she couldn't see Hedwig going out of Harry's upstairs window. Evidently another of those old spells just worked fine for what Harry wanted.

Ginny was feeding Hedwig a treat when she heard a pop behind her. A very scrawny house elf suddenly appeared sitting on Harry's bed. The door opened to reveal Harry as Fawkes suddenly flamed into the room at the same moment. Everyone was staring at each other dumbfounded but Harry recovered first and asked the question.

"So who wants to go first?"

The house elf seemed overwhelmed at the sight of Fawkes. "Harry Potter has a phoenix? We know Harry Potter was a great wizard but we didn't know he actually has such a creature of Light?"

Harry smiled at the statement but went and took a letter from Fawkes beak. He ruffled the feathers on the phoenix's head and whispered that he would return a reply later. Fawkes spread his wings, gave a small trill of laughter and flamed out of the room. The house elf's jaw dropped ever so slightly as he watched the magical exit.

Handing the letter to Ginny to hold, Harry turned back to the bed but knelt down so that he was looking at the house elf more or less eye to eye. "I wish I had a phoenix of my own but Fawkes is only a friend to me. He properly belongs to or is bonded to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts."

The house elf stared at where Harry was and then looked around in a panic. He then did something totally unexpected; he started crying! "Dobby has never had a wizard or a witch… kneel to him. Dobby is totally unworthy of such a measure of respect."

Dobby moved over next to the wall and started hitting his head against it. Ginny and Harry looked at each other totally confused. "Dobby?" There was no change in Dobby's behavior.

Harry raised his voice a little louder "Dobby!"

Ginny went over and touched the elf on the shoulder. He jumped and looked up very scared. Harry recognized that reaction of fear. He gestured for Ginny to come back and sit on the floor by him. Knowing he had the elf's attention now, Harry spoke softly. "Dobby, if that's your name, nobody here will hurt you. I'm glad you came to visit me."

"The great Harry Potter is happy to see me? A poor lowly house elf. It is such an honor to meet your great wizardness."

Ginny was grinning next to Harry and he almost wanted to poke her because she was thinking Harry had another devoted fan show up. This time it was just a shorter one.

Harry tried a small smile. "I like it when I get visitors. Any visitors at all; I wished you had stopped and talked to me sooner. Dobby, can you tell me why you've been following me around most of the summer? Wait, before you answer that. I want you to meet somebody. Dobby, this is Ginny Weasley – she's one of my very best friends."

Harry got a mental nudge from Ginny. _**'One of ..?'**_

'_**I'm going slowly, in case you didn't notice, I don't want to scare him off. He's very nervous.'**_

Dobby glanced at Ginny and then his eyes got real wide. "Miss Wheezy is Harry Potter's bondmate? Harry Potter must be a great wizard indeed to have a bond mate at such a young age."

Ginny tried controlling her giggles. "Actually Dobby, Harry has two bond mates. And yes he is a great wizard."

Harry shook his head and watched as Dobby eyes bugged out even more. "Two? Harry Potter must be a very powerful wizard."

"Dobby, can you tell me why you have been following me all summer?"

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year."

"And why is that Dobby?" Harry was trying to be patient but the little elf wasn't giving him a straight answer. He wished he knew what to ask.

"Harry Potter is in grave danger. His Miss Wheezy is too."

"Is it something you know is going to happen Dobby?" Ginny asked quietly. She had a suspicion but wanted to see if Dobby would say any more.

"I heard…" Dobby stopped and started beating his head against the wall again. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and he used a little bit of the bond magic to quickly move one of his pillows so it acted as a cushion for Dobby's head. Dobby stopped his self-punishment in surprise. "His wizardness did not use a wand. I must tell the other elves back at…" Dobby started crying again and sat back down on the edge of Harry's bed.

Hermione had been listening in the background at her house but didn't know what to relay to Harry to help him out. Luckily, Ginny and Harry had a quick mental conversation about a suspicion she had.

"Dobby, can you tell me if you are you bonded to a family or an individual wizard or witch."

"A family Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby please call me Harry. Because you're bonded to this family, you can't tell me who they are, can you? It would betray the bond somehow."

Dobby agreed sadly. "Yes, Harry Potter is a very smart wizard indeed. But you must not return to Hogwarts."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. She had felt him get upset once Dobby had told him she would be in danger. She cocked her head a little bit and Harry nodded to let her know she could continue to ask questions.

"Dobby I don't want to know who they are but would I be right that it's a dark family that wants to hurt us?"

The hung head of the little elf nodded silently. Harry took in a long breath. "Here we go again' he thought.

"Are you going to get in trouble Dobby for either talking to us or warning us?" Harry thought maybe the house elf's nervousness came from Dobby being abused by the family he was with. Harry certainly had some experience with that and felt some sympathy for Dobby.

"The master will not expect me to be so forward as to come here and see the great Harry Potter. If he does not ask me directly, I have no reason to tell him."

"Thank you Dobby for your concern but I have to go back to Hogwarts. My friends are there and I need to learn more magic for myself and to protect Ginny and Hermione."

"But you are a great wizard sir. You don't need to learn more magic. You have defeated "You-Know-Who" as an infant and just again a few weeks ago."

"How do you know that Dobby?" Harry really wanted to know if he heard it from his 'family' or otherwise.

"House elves talk to house elves sometimes. The elves at Hogwarts were very happy about the way Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

"Harry, maybe Dobby ought to get back to his family before somebody misses him."

"You're probably right Ginny. Dobby, thank you for your warning about our safety. But you need to take care of yourself also. Why don't you go to your home and visit me when you can?"

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts. He will be placed in mortal danger for a third time."

"A third time?" Harry had a scary thought. "Are you saying whatever is going to happen at Hogwarts involves Voldemort?"

Dobby covered his ears with his hands as quickly as Ginny had when Harry had first spoken the forbidden name. "Now I have to go back to Hogwarts; Voldemort is cautious of Dumbledore Dobby. He'll protect me."

"There are many dark things that even Dumbledorres does not know of. I'm trying to protect you. Dobby will stop Harry Potter from getting back to Hogwarts. You must be saved from the evilness that is coming."

Dobby straightened up, snapped his fingers and silently disappeared.

Harry moved to sit on the bed and almost started crying himself. 'Why can't I be left alone?' he thought. Harry didn't know if he was just angry with what he learned from Dobby or the fact that he was very frustrated that things were sliding out of his control again. Ginny came over sat down next to him and started rubbing his back to try and comfort him a bit.

The sound of the floo activating startled the pair on the bed and they looked up to see Hermione exiting the closet as the last of the green flames dissipated. Hermione came over to kneel before Harry and Ginny and just leaned in to give them a joint hug. "I waited until Dobby left. Another person showing up here might have just scared him totally away. At least you know that something is going to happen now."

"Something that involves a very persistent Dark Lord" Harry said glumly.

"Maybe we should let Headmaster Dumbledore know about your visitor today" Hermione said.

"And tell him that an unknown house elf told us about a plot that might be dangerous to me? For all we know, it was just a bad prank by a Deatheater family to scare me away from attending Hogwarts. Something to drive me crazy by making me stay here. This all is giving me a headache."

"Maybe you should lay down Harry" Ginny looked down to where Hermione was still kneeling and gave her a wink before she continued. "You know - relax. Take it easy. Loosen up your clothing. We could even start a shower or a bath for you. Tell you what, we'll go run a bath for you and you just strip down and we'll come back for you."

Harry had actually stood up and started taking off his shirt before he realized that both girls hadn't moved a muscle and were just smiling at him as he had started getting undressed! Harry smiled and the girls both started giggling. "That was good Naughty, but almost got me that time."

Harry reached down and pulled Hermione up to her feet. He spun her around and put his head next to her ear from behind. "It seems such a shame to waste all the water on just one person. Do you want to join me in a bath Hermione?" Harry started tugging near the buttons on the back of her blouse and just smirked as Hermione whirled away suddenly with her mouth open.

"That…that was Ginny's idea – not mine. If you're going to undress anybody, it ought to be her!"

Harry was going to turn and move toward Ginny but she had already rushed by him to try and get Hermione. Harry saw she was laughing and knew Ginny wasn't really mad at Hermione.

Settling back on the bed, Harry watched the two girls try to evade each other in his room. He really loved being around them; they seemed to know exactly what to do when he was upset.

Harry saw the envelope that Ginny had left on the bed and reached for it. "Anybody want to know what Fawkes just delivered before we started having our talk with Dobby?"

Both girls came back to the bed and bracketed Harry as he opened up the envelope. Harry smiled at the contents. Dumbledore had written that Harry could leave for The Burrow the morning of July 30th. The wards would be charged up for another year at Privet Drive. Both girls leaned into Harry's shoulders to share his happiness. He'd be at The Burrow for his birthday!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Leaving, Arriving, and another Celebration

Harry was of mixed feelings when he told the Dursley's that he would be leaving after breakfast on the 30th. He was happy to be leaving and going to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer but Harry was a little confused as he felt he had only really started to get to know the 'new' Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. Those two were starting to grow and change a little and Harry wondered if and where they would end up in the grand scheme of his life.

His Uncle Vernon's reaction was just what Harry expected. "You'll not be going anywhere until I've received the last bit of that compensation." Harry watched as Dudley rolled his eyes as he looked at his father. Harry was going to chuckle but didn't want to tempt fate by setting his uncle off.

Sending Hedwig along to The Burrow, Harry was 'informed' by Ginny that she and her mother were the ones coming the next morning to collect him. Harry said he could manage moving his meager belongs himself and Ginny laughingly said that her mum was just coming to make sure that there wasn't going to be any problems. Harry threw in the towel then; he knew not to try arguing with Mrs. Weasley when she had her mind made up about something.

That evening Harry packed everything back into his trunk except for the money that his uncle expected in the morning and a change of clothes to wear. He spent a bit of time in maintaining his mental defenses before heading for bed and bidding a good evening to Hermione and Ginny.

When Harry returned from his usual morning run the next day he was a little surprised to find to find Dudley waiting for him at the front walk. Dudley fell in walking beside Harry as he took a couple of minutes to walk down the street and cool down a little.

Harry's cousin was the one to start the conversation then. "When I visited Piers yesterday he said his cousin Tomas was starting rehab and had started to get some feeling back in one of his legs. He might return to school in a wheelchair but if he's lucky he might get back to walking by spring."

"That's really good news Dudley. How's Tomas' mum getting along?"

"She ended up getting a mid-shift job at Duggers' Chemist shop. Tomas' brothers go over to Piers house after lunch and she picks them up when she gets off work at midnight."

"That sounds like an awful rough way to live for a bit. Hope things work out for her."

"I think she and all the kids will work out. Piers and I are going to help Tomas out when he returns; pushing him around and homework and stuff like that."

"That's good Dudley. I'm sure he'll appreciate the help."

"Can I write to you and let you know how he's doing?"

"Yes but I want to hear how you and Aunt Petunia are doing also."

"How do I ..?"

"Take your letters down to Mrs. Figg. She'll make sure it gets passed along to me."

"Mrs. Figg is a witch?" Dudley asked with surprise.

"Not really. She was born into a magical family but doesn't have any magic herself. She's really a nice lady once you get to know her."

Harry and Dudley had finished their walk and were back on the front porch of #4. Harry looked around carefully and held out a hand to his cousin. "You best get in before you have to explain to your dad why you're consorting with 'the freak'."

Dudley shook Harry's hand and smiled. "It's been nice getting to know you Harry. I hope we can do some more next summer."

Harry smiled back. "Me too Dudders. Take care of yourself and your mum."

Dudley went in through the front door while Harry slipped around the house to come in through the patio doors. Harry rushed upstairs to take a very quick shower before his Uncle Vernon woke up. Grabbing the money off his dresser, Harry changed and went downstairs to start fixing breakfast.

Harry set the table just as his aunt came down and made sure that she saw him placing the 'compensation money' next to Vernon's place at the head of the table. Dudley came down next but picked up Harry's plate and silverware from the kitchen and put them on the table next to his. He nodded at Harry and went and grabbed the juice and milk out of the fridge. Harry put the food on the table just as his uncle came down the stairs and sat down. He stared as he saw Harry sitting at the table but Petunia held up the small pile of cash and waved it once at her husband before she set it back down.

"As long as you act like a normal person, you can sit here" Vernon said as he came to the table. He counted the money twice though before he started eating. Harry made his uncle choke a little on his food when he told him that Mrs. Wrightgate's letter indicated that she might be interviewing Harry and him about the first part of the summer. Vernon blustered his way around a bit and finally choked out a request that Harry "take care of all that folderol." Harry couldn't believe that his Aunt Petunia winked and smiled at him for that.

Breakfast was soon finished and Uncle Vernon just gave Harry a general caution before he left for work. "Don't go getting yourself in any trouble, do you hear? I don't want to be visited by any 'official' types because of something you did."

"Of course, Uncle Vernon. Bye bye." Vernon shut the door and they all listened to his car start up and drive away. 'That went better than I hoped it would' Harry thought. He made to start gathering up the breakfast dishes but Petunia told him to leave it. "We have struggled along without you most of this past year, haven't we Dudley?"

"Yes mum, even though it was Harry that showed us how to do it correctly." Harry was a little shocked; he had no idea that his aunt and cousin could so easily make jokes between them. He smiled as they managed to do the cleanup and then Harry sensed Ginny coming through the floo upstairs.

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to come down. Aunt Petunia came over bedside him and greeted the pair and actually shook Molly Weasleys hand. Molly looked around carefully but relaxed when she was told that Harry's uncle had already left for work.

Not waiting for anymore awkwardness, Harry turned and gave his aunt a small hug and said goodbye. He waved at Dudley and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Harry?" Harry turned to look back down at his aunt.

"Please be careful, I'm not ready to lose any more relatives." Harry nodded and waved at her.

Ginny was almost at the top of the stairs but made a decision and turned and rushed back down. She gave Harry's aunt a surprise hug and then went and just poked Dudley on the arm. "Thanks" she said to the both of them and hurried to catch up with her mum and Harry.

Harry shrank down his trunk and looked around his room for the last time that year. It was more of a home here than he ever had before but Harry wanted to get back to his real life at Hogwarts and his hug buddies.

Xxx xxxx

Harry laughed when he emerged through the floo at the Burrow without stumbling. He tried to be extra careful this time but it was evident that he was expected. There were pieces of paper all over the floor and the table with targets hastily drawn on them. There were Weasley names scrawled on each piece of paper. Harry stood and looked at the family standing around him and then deliberately stepped on the closest target that had Ginny's name on it.

"I win", the youngest Weasley said. She walked over to where her brothers Gred and Forge were standing and patiently held out her hand. Three sickles came out of a pocket and were placed in her hand. Ginny turned back and skipped over to hug Harry. While she was hugging him, Harry felt her dump the money back into his pocket. "Now we're all square again" she whispered in his ear.

Harry released Ginny and turned to say hello to the twins and Ron. He was immediately mobbed by the brothers and welcomed back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley finally had to step in and restore a little bit of order.

Harry followed Ron up to his room and he was joined there by Ginny and the twins. Once he made sure everyone was comfortable, Harry told the three brothers what had been happening to him in the last week or two. He started with the conversations with his Aunt Petunia and some of the reasons that Dudley had been treating him decently. The twins were disappointed that Harry forbade them from pranking two of the three Dursleys but Harry pointed out that there was still a remaining target out there if they felt that they needed to really do something. Even Ron promised that he would help out with anything the twins decided to do.

Ginny brought up the matter of Harry's trunk and they both told her brothers about the discovery of the second year notebooks written by his mum. Ron groaned at the mention of course work but did concede that it might help looking through them before they went back to Hogwarts. Neither Harry nor Ginny thought disclosing the Eye of Horus bracelet was something that the twins needed to know about. Harry thought turning a possible prank back on the two was something they needed to keep secret. Harry also didn't let anyone else know what the other key in his trunk might be. Founders key or not, it wasn't something Harry felt turning the twins loose with. The visit by "Dobby" was also kept out of the talk.

The last thing that Harry told the Weasley boys was the letter his parents had written to Dumbledore. He made them promise to never disclose the matter to anyone before he told then the fate of his different Godparents. They were all sad for Neville but said they would try looking out for him a little more. Their reaction to the situation with his godfather was one of sheer confusion. A dangerous mad criminal was Harry's innocent godfather?

Harry agreed that only an improbable fact like that could happen to him. They all were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley shout from the kitchen that lunch was ready. As the boys scrambled down the stairs to get to their favorite chairs, Harry took a look around Ron's room. Everything looked the same as it had before they had all left, but it seemed a little different to Harry's eyes somehow. He finally figured out what it was.

"Coming Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just a second Gin. Can you come over here a second?" Harry held out his hand and Ginny wasted no time in coming over and grabbing it. Harry hadn't asked to hold hands with her very often and she liked the feeling.

Harry picked up Ginny's hand and kissed the back of it briefly. Ginny just giggled but then Harry showed her what he had seen. Opening his connection, Ginny saw the color burst of magic that came from atop Ron's dresser.

"It's ok Harry. Dad just charmed Scabbers' cage to make it escape proof. After all the times that Ron had trouble with the pet, he actually asked dad for help. It seems he didn't want to waste any more time wandering around the castle. So the cage has a powerful charm on it that only Ron can turn on or off."

Harry took a last look at the cage and rodent and promptly discarded anything abnormal about it from his mind. He walked down to the kitchen and lunch holding hands with Ginny.

The rest of the day was the first real day of summer as far as Harry was concerned. He got to play some Quidditch and fly on his broom and trade jokes with Ginny and the others. Watching her fly around on his Nimbus 2000, gave Harry an idea of what to get his girlfriend for her upcoming birthday. He of course would have to get the approval of both her parents but hoped he could talk them into it without too much trouble.

After a delicious supper, Harry spent a lot of time 'talking' to Hermione and Ginny while they were all lounging in bed. It was an indulgence Harry gave to himself as a way of celebrating his 'escape' from Privet Drive. The girls eventually felt Harry drift off into a nice relaxing sleep.

Xxx xxx

It was the whispering that woke Harry up in the morning. At first he thought it was just the wind running through the trees outside the window, but as he rolled over to grab his glasses, Harry heard a distinctive chuckle.

Harry rolled back to take a good look around the room and was shocked almost off the bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Standing around his bed was the entire Weasley family. Everybody yelled it one more time and then Harry was subjected to a round of hugs, slaps on the back, handshakes and two kisses to his cheek. One from Mrs. Weasley and one from a grinning Ginny. "You really didn't think you would get to sleep in on your own birthday, did you?"

Looking around at all the grinning faces, Harry blushed. "I was just so happy to get here that I forgot all about the actual date."

Fred turned to his twin. "You kept the receipts, right?"

George winked at Ginny and replied. "They may be in the trash. I never expected that we'd returned the birthday presents we got Harry. But if he doesn't want his birthday…"

A pillow to the side of George's head stopped his joke and the rest of the family just applauded Harry's accuracy. "Best get going Harry or Ron will eat all your breakfast that mum's fixed up."

Ron pretended to be shocked at that insult but Harry did notice he did edge a little closer to the door. Until everyone turned to look at him.

Harry thanked everyone for the wakeup call. "Let me get up and get changed; I'll be down in a few minutes." The Weasley children headed back down to their rooms to change and get ready for breakfast. Ron just headed down for the food. Mrs. Weasley cast a look at her daughter who had gone over to sit on Harry's bed and held up one finger. She nodded and then Mrs. Weasley headed down the stairs back to her kitchen.

"Any other surprises I should be aware of then?" Harry picked up Ginny's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"If you know what was coming then it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Ginny smiled at her own logic while Harry rolled his eyes. He really couldn't think of anywhere else in the world he wanted to spend his birthday at than right here at The Burrow.

'_**Happy Birthday Harry!'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione. You are coming over later aren't you?"**_

'_**Wouldn't miss it. My parents are working but they asked me to pass along their best wishes and you're invited over next week to spend a few days with us.'**_

'_**Great! I'll see you later Hermione.'**_

'_**Ginny, make sure you let Harry know how much we like him!'**_

Ginny blushed as Hermione left their conversation. Harry waited for what Ginny had planned but she just gave him a quick kiss to his forehead and hurried down the stairs to change out of her robe and pajamas.

Harry grabbed some clean clothes out of his trunk and changed before he stopped at the loo on the way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had fixed all of his favorites to eat and he actually enjoyed being the center of attention for a change. Mr. Weasley jokingly told Harry to leave a little appetite for the birthday supper later and gave him a quick hug before he left for work.

The rest of the morning was caught up in unpacking his trunk and laying out the books he owned and his mum's notebooks. Harry hadn't decided how to divide up the 2nd year notes over the remaining weeks between the four of them. Ron did want a look at them. Harry hoped that just a week's worth of studying on each and then a rotation would be the best solution. There was still the magical ban on bringing anybody else's notes to Hogwarts to consider so Harry hoped there was enough time to get some benefit out of the notebooks.

The twins dragged Harry into their room after Harry went down and dropped off the 'new' charms notes to Ginny. It was the first time that Harry had been into Fred and George's room and he was very curious about all the containers and flasks of 'ingredients' that were stored on every available surface. Harry sat on one of the beds and looked around at the various scorched and stained surfaces around the room. He started wondering how dangerous it was to actually ask the twins to help him out.

George took a look at Harry's face and dug out a small pouch from the top drawer of his desk. Harry untied the drawstring holding it closed and reached in. He pulled out something he couldn't see. "Two dozen invisible marbles Harry; how's that for a start?"

Harry held up his thumb and forefinger to check out the feel and smoothness of the little ball. "This is fantastic guys, exactly what I was looking for. What else have you dreamed up?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Harry. We've got five or six other ideas kicking around but then we realized there might be a problem. If you're in the dark or just reaching into your pocket for one of these surprises, you just can't have them all be round like the marbles."

"That's a good point. Either I get a lot of different pockets or pouches or…"

"We thought if we could package them into different shapes it might work out better for touch recognition. Squares, small pyramids, lozenges, etc."

"That's a very good idea. Do you need any more money for supplies?" Harry asked.

"No we're doing ok with what you gave us at school. We'll get a few of the easier ones made up for you before we head back to school. Of course you do realize that there's a restocking fee for getting refills if you use any up."

Harry laughed. "Of course. I would want to compensate you for any additional work."

"That brings up the next little detail. How serious do you want us to get?"

"Nothing permanent, for Merlin's sake guys. I'm just trying to take make sure that anybody would be inconvenienced or delayed if they came after me or your sister. Oh, and nothing with very sharp points either. I can't be disabling myself just walking the halls either."

The twins just laughed with Harry at that point. "It probably would also save us getting hexed by our dear little sister" Fred said with a grin.

Harry left the twins discussing the finer points of hexes, charms and shapes and went back down the stairs. He arrived just in time to watch Hermione come through the floo. She placed a few wrapped packages on the table and gave Harry a short hug.

'_**How's the birthday boy doing so far?'**_

'_**Just fine Hermione. Are you staying over?' **_Harry indicated the little bag she was carrying.

'_**No, Dad and I are going through the Leaky Cauldron for your big will reading tomorrow. This is just something for later.'**_

Harry shrugged his shoulders and watched as Hermione headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry talked to Mrs. Weasley for a bit and then he was sent upstairs to summon everyone for lunch.

After lunch, everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Percy decided that it was such a nice day that they would all go swimming. Harry never saw the glance that Ginny and Hermione exchanged as he headed up the stairs. Ron, of course, finished changing and headed out before Harry even remembered where he had put his trunks. By the time he came down, it was to find Ginny and Hermione waiting for him with towels. They both had windbreakers over their swimsuits and Harry resisted the urge to peek. The three walked to through the orchard and found Ron and the twins standing on the small dock talking to Luna Lovegood, who was in the water.

"Hi Harry. Happy birthday – you're looking especially worry-free this afternoon."

"Thanks Luna, have you been in swimming long?"

"No, I'm not even wrinkly yet. Here, I'll show you."

Luna waded out of the pond to the astonished eyes of everyone around. She was wearing a teeny white bikini that showed a lot of skin on her small body. Harry blushed as Luna came up to him and just closed his eyes as she gave him a quick hug. Harry heard both his girlfriends laughing and opened his eyes once Luna had released him.

Luna had turned back to walk back in the pool but stopped once she had got next to Ron. "Is there a problem Ronald? Something flying over maybe?" She looked up to follow his steadfast gaze skywards.

Ron had blushed as hard as he ever blushed as he tried to frame a reply to his neighbor. "I guess I'm not used to seeing girls in two piece swimsuits, Luna."

"Well, I can fix that Ron." Luna took three steps ahead so that she was on the edge of the dock and peeled her top off without turning around. She threw it over her shoulder to Ron without looking back and dived into the pool. When she came up she shook her hair out of her face and yelled back to a dumbstruck Ron. "Did I give you the right piece? I'm only wearing one piece now but if you want the other one you'll have to bring that one in to me so I can change."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all broke out laughing at the look of absolute terror and embarrassment that was on Ron face. Ginny took pity on her brother and plucked the top out his hand where he had caught it. Ron looked down at the garment and suddenly turned and sat down covering his eyes. George and Fred were laughing at him and discussing whether they should go back to the house for the camera.

Ginny sat on the edge of the dock and motioned Luna a little closer. "That's not exactly what Ron meant Luna. You should put this back on and keep it on."

"Well ok." The four boys were studying the ground intently so they didn't see how Luna managed to put her top back while she was in the water. Ginny called out an all clear and the twins picked up Ron from where he was sitting on the ground and chucked him off the dock. He went in with a big yell but Luna went over and made sure he came up ok. Harry couldn't tell if Ron was happy or scared when he surfaced to see Luna next to him.

George and Fred took a leaping run off the dock and just started splashing Ron and Luna. Harry sat down and just watched the fun for a bit. He just felt nice having the sun on him and his friends.

Ginny knelt down next to Harry. "Not interested in going in Harry?"

"Not quite yet. I'm just relaxing and enjoying the moment. It seems so different from Privet Drive. It's like I'm living two different lives."

"I think I understand. I'm going in; don't wait too long." Ginny stood up and shrugged off her cover. Harry got a bit of a blush himself as he saw that Ginny had got a new suit. It was a lot sleeker than her old one and had a certain tightness that Harry really couldn't explain but liked. Ginny leaned down to ruffle Harry's hair once and then ran off the dock herself, trying to cannonball Fred.

"I hope you appreciate that Ginny spent a lot of time picking out that swimsuit. For you." Harry turned a quizzical look at Hermione. "She wanted something that wasn't too revealing but still attractive."

"Well she certainly succeeded with that" Harry said quietly. "Please tell her I like it a lot if I don't find my tongue when I'm around her."

"How about mine then Harry?" Hermione shrugged off her shell and Harry whistled in appreciation. Hermione had got a two piece suit for herself. It wasn't nearly as brief as Luna's but Harry still got a good look at some of Hermione he hadn't seen before. _**'I approve. It looks really nice on you.''**_

Hermione giggled at the interest she got from Harry. "I took your suggestion and had a good time sunning at the beach. It was nice feeling. I wanted to look good for you."

'_**You always look good to me Hermione.' **_Hermione grinned a little but leaned in a little to whisper to her boyfriend. "There's no tan lines either." Hermione got up quickly and went and lowered herself into the water from the dock.

"Harry you coming in?" Harry looked up quickly to see the three girls waving at him.

Harry's mind finally kicked in and he worked through Hermione's last statement. "Be there in a minute." He sent a quick thought out to Hermione_**. 'Too much information Nonnie!'**_

'_**Problem Harry?'**_

Harry grinned at Ginny. _**'I'll be there when I can stand up without embarrassing myself.'**_

Seeing the two girls almost flounder in their laughter at him, Harry resolved to do the best cannonball he could on them. When his trunks weren't so crowded.

xxxx xxxx

The birthday supper was everything that Harry could have asked for. While there wasn't as many guests as his surprise party in the orchard last summer, the people who were there more than made up for any shortcomings. Just having Luna and Hermione with all the Weasleys made it more homelike for Harry. The food was just marvelous and the chocolate cake for dessert was rally tasty. Harry made sure that Hermione had a couple of pieces wrapped up to take back home for her parents.

Harry was surprised and happy with the presents he got from everyone. Mr. Weasley had found some more books on Runes and Charms that Charles and Bill had left and Mrs. Weasley had knitted a small Gryffindor quilt to place on Harry's bed. Ron had somewhere found a book on Seeker strategies that Harry thought was just great. The twins gave Harry a nice selection of candy and gags from Zonko's. Percy gave Harry a history book he had found on Godric Gryffindor. Luna even chipped in a subscription to the Quibbler that Harry thanked her for.

Mrs. Granger's gift to Harry included a nice red dress shirt and a tie that had the Gryffindor colors in a wild pattern on it. Mr. Granger had wrapped up some elbow and forearm guards for Harry but his note said he'd like to see Harry play Quidditch sometime. Harry thought that the presents from Hermione's parents were very nice.

That left the presents from Ginny and Hermione. The twins and Ron were especially interested in what the two girls had got for Harry. Harry opened up Ginny's present first. What he found was an older Wizarding Wireless Set that was supposed to go to his dorm room. Harry thanked her but privately let her know there was another type of reward he'd like to give her.

Hermione was waiting on the edge of her seat to see what Harry's reaction to her present would be. Harry opened the package and smiled at her. Inside was a suede vest that felt wonderful to Harry's touch. Underneath it though was a grey T-shirt that Harry didn't really want to explain to anyone; the Weasleys wanted to know what the cartoon of a mouse in red and yellow tights and cape meant but Harry said it was a private joke between him and Hermione.

'_**Harry, Hermione told me what that was! No matter how old or big we get, you'll always be Mighty Mouse to us.'**_

Harry groaned to himself. If it wasn't one thing with these young ladies then it was something else. Usually embarrassing – but Harry wouldn't have it any other way!

Harry only gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before she flooed home because everyone else was watching them in the kitchen still. Ginny ambushed him later as he was walking up to Ron's room and he asked her to 'share' the nice hug and gentle kiss he gave her with Hermione. Both girls 'thanked' him and Harry went to sleep with another contented grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12a

Chapter 12 – Where There's a Will…

Harry woke up to the persistent snoring of Ron. He looked at his watch and realized it was very early in the day; in fact the light was just starting to outline the trees on the other side of the Weasley's Quidditch pitch. Harry got dressed in the near darkness and went down to the kitchen. For a change Harry started brewing a pot of coffee as well as the pot of tea he knew the Weasleys would use up over breakfast.

Ginny was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she came down the stairs on her way out to the chicken coop. She smiled when she saw Harry moving around the kitchen. He really enjoyed being there when he wasn't being forced to cook for the Dursleys.

Being grabbed around the waist from behind almost made Harry spill the cup of hot coffee he was holding. He carefully turned around and returned Ginny's hug with his free arm. He released her and put his cup of coffee on the table.

"What kind of tea is that Harry?"

"It's coffee. I thought I might need to be a little extra alert with all that's going to happen this morning."

"That's right Gringotts. Could you make me a cup of that while I go fetch the eggs? It smells really good."

"Sure Gin. How about some toast to go with that?"

"Sounds great! I like it when you're here in the mornings."

"Me too." Harry watched as Ginny grabbed her basket and headed out for the henhouse. Harry poured another cup of coffee and set up the toaster for both of them. Harry was just setting the milk and sugar on the table when Ginny returned. She helped him butter up the toast and placed a jar of jam on the table for some additional topping.

Ginny carefully sipped the coffee as she could tell how hot it was. She made a small face and stuck her tongue out at the bitterness. Harry pushed the milk and sugar over to her place and watched as she adjusted her coffee to make it drinkable.

"This almost makes getting up early worth it. How come they don't serve coffee at Hogwarts?"

"They do but you have to ask for it. I got desperate one morning and tried it before the History of Magic class. I stay awake through the whole dreary session. I might see if I can find a thermos for class this year."

"I don't know how Binns misses everyone sleeping."

"That's Professor Binns, young lady!" Harry and Ginny turned to find Mrs. Weasley just coming off the stairs and entering the kitchen. "And what's this I hear about somebody sleeping in class?"

"Harry was just telling me that he drank coffee to make sure he stayed away during the History of Magic."

"That's what a lot of students did when I was there too. It's too bad that he goes on so about the goblin wars; there's so many other topics that are more interesting. Ginny, drinking coffee is very addictive for some people. Please think hard if you make a choice like that in the morning. I'm letting you make this decision; I don't personally like coffee myself but that's my choice."

"Yes mum." _**'I'm not sure if I like coffee because you do Harry or just because it's different. I hope it's not a bond thing.'**_

'_**That's ok Gin. Give it a few more tries to decide for yourself.'**_

The rest of the Weasleys straggled down for breakfast and Mrs. Weasley only had to call for Ron up the stairs once.

Harry grew a little impatient after breakfast was finished and told everyone he was going out for a walk. He realized it was just nerves about the upcoming reading of his parents will but it didn't make him any calmer.

Going down to the big oak tree down by the pond, Harry tried just relaxing and doing some mental exercises. Ginny followed his mental signature down there about a half-hour later to see that Harry had a rather large grass snake wrapped around one arm with its head gently resting on the back of his hand. Ginny knew grass snakes were harmless but she couldn't figure out what Harry was doing with one. She sent a mental warning to Harry that she was approaching but was surprised when she heard some weird hissing coming out of his mouth.

The snake turned its head to watch the approaching girl and Harry whispered for Ginny to just take it easy as the snake was very nervous. 'The snake was nervous?' Ginny thought uncertainly. She did however move very slowly as she sat down next to Harry. It was a little unnerving to see a three foot long snake up this close.

'_**Hiding snake charming secrets now Harry?'**_

'_**No just talking to our little friend here. She lives just a little ways down the creek but she just comes up here to hunt for frogs along the pond.'**_

"You can talk to her?"

"Sure, can't you?"

Ginny shook her head no and Harry reached out his free hand to grab Ginny's. When Harry began that weird hissing again, Ginny was surprised that she could make out most of the conversation between Harry and the snake.

** Gnarlizz, this is my good friend Ginny. She livess in the clossesst building toward ssunfall.**

The snake turned its head toward Ginny and she saw its tongue moving rapidly; it made a little hiss and Ginny understood what the snake was saying. ** Ssshe sssmellz like spring berriezz near the ground. It isss a nice ssmell.**

**We call them sstrawberriezz, Gnarlizz and I think Ginny ssmellz nice too.**

Ginny wondered why she was blushing to a snake but Harry was looking at the reptile on his arm like it was a real person. Suddenly remembering why she came outside Ginny sent a mental message to her friend. _**'It's about time to go Harry. Dad wants to get there early and not have the goblins wait on us.'**_

Harry nodded but never let his eyes wander from the grass snake on his arm. ** We have to go now Gnarlizz. It wasss nice meeting you.**

** I never knew a human could talk to uss before. Maybe we sshall ssee each other again Harry.**

Harry let his hand down and the grass snake slithered off his arm and slowly made her way around the tree. Harry called out a farewell. **Warm ssun and full belliezz Gnarlizz.**

Ginny shivered just for a second and Harry released her hand. "You're totally scary some days Harry. I've never heard of anyone that could talk to snakes before; I'm pretty sure it's not normal. I'd mention it to dad if we have a chance to be alone with him."

Harry hung his head. Another strangeness to investigate. He shook off his odd feelings and climbed to his feet. He helped Ginny up and they walked back to the Burrow to floo to Diagon Alley.

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were waiting beside the massive steps into Gringotts. Harry could tell that Hermione and her father were about to enter the Leaky Cauldron but he didn't say anything to either of his companions. Ginny ran down the lane to meet Hermione a few minutes later and Harry saw that Dumbledore was approaching from the other direction. Dumbledore exchange greetings with everyone and then went first into the bank.

Harry was surprised to find Griphook waiting inside the entrance and he exchanged a bow with the goblin before the group was led to a big office off the main hallway.

There was an older goblin sitting behind the desk in the office and Harry felt a sense of raw power coming off from him. Harry stood, as did the others, until Griphook made the introductions.

"Honored client, Harry Potter, this is Ragnorak. He's the head goblin at Gringotts bank and the head of the goblin nation in England. This is Harry Potter, your leadership. "

Harry trying to remember his manners in all his nervousness made a formal bow. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, your eminence. May you have a long life, the gold of all your enemies, and honor above all for you and your family."

Ragnorak responded to the greeting with a big smile and a clap of hands. "Very good Mr. Potter. Griphook told me that you made an effort to know the ways of the goblins but I had to see for myself. I recognize the headmaster of Hogwarts but who are these other people that you petitioned to be included at this meeting?"

Harry briefly introduced the girls as his bondmates and their fathers. Following Harry's example the four all managed respectable bows to Ragnorak. Ragnorak nodded his head at the group and indicated that everyone should be seated.

"If I may be so bold sir, why is the leader of the goblin nation supervising a simple will reading?"

"Mr. Potter, you may not be aware of it but the Potter family is one of Gringotts oldest customers and they have supported the goblin nation in some troublesome times. That is not true of the wizarding community in general so we are repaying an old debt and paying our respects to your line."

"Thank you your eminence, if that's the correct title, but I'm more comfortable just answering to Harry."

Ragnorak just laughed then, a sound that Mr. Granger found a little scary. "Good then, we'll get rid of this silliness of titles for our meeting then. I have the document that Albus Dumbledore dropped off two weeks ago. The seal and contents have been magically authenticated as belonging to your parents. Could you break the seal so it may be read at this time Harry?"

Harry stood up, approached the desk, and broke the wax seal on the document that was laying there. He went and sat back down and felt Ginny and Hermione trying to calm his nerves down.

Ragnorak opened the document up fully and then began to speak with his gravelly voice in the quiet office.

_"We, Lord James Kuerck Potter, and Lady Lily Caitlynn Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare and affirm this document as our last will and testament. This instrument nullifies and supersedes any previous acclamation made before this date of the 11__th__ of August in the year 1981."_

Ragnorak paused after reading the first paragraph to let everyone in the room reach some composure. Harry had heard sharp intakes of air and surprised mutterings from the people around him.

'_**Lord? Lady!' **_

'_**Harry! My Birthday? Oh Merlin…'**_

Harry was in shock. This was not what he expected. He nodded slowly when Ragnorak looked to him for permission to continue.

"_As our son and sole heir, Harry James Potter, is to inherit the Potter family vaults at all Gringotts branches to include all of our money and other liquid assets as well as family heirlooms stored within. Said inheritances are limited to removal by minority possession rules."_

"_As scion of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Harry is to receive all titles, duties, fealties, holdings in companies, and all properties and estates at the coming of his magical majority at the age of 15."_

"_Transference of funds from the Potter Family vault to the Trust Vault of Harry is to cease upon the reading of this will as he has access to the totality of the Potter finances."_

"_In the case of our deaths, guardianship and custody of our son is to be transferred to the following people in the order in which they are listed. Should any guardian be unable to perform those duties due to death or other unavailability, the next person(s) on this list will assume the responsibility."_

"_Sirius Black"_

"_Alice and Frank Longbottom"_

"_Remus Lupin" _

"_Edgar and Susannah Bones"_

"_Arthur and Molly Weasley"_

Harry heard another gasp from behind him but didn't have to look to identify it as originating from Mr. Weasley. Harry wondered the how fate worked as it had eventually led him to one of the places his parents had wanted him to go to.

"_Albus Dumbledore"_

"_Minerva McGonagall"_

"_There are no acceptable conditions in which our son is to be placed in the household of Vernon and Petunia Dursley."_

"_Executor of this Will is to be: Sirius Black"_

"_Witnessed and signed: Frank and Alice Longbottom"_

Ragnorak finished his reading then. "This will remain on file here at Gringotts and a copy shall be forwarded to the Ministry of Magic. The goblin nation wishes to express our condolences on the loss of your parents, Your Honor. Griphook and I will leave you and your guests some time in this office as I imagine you have much to discuss and think about. Griphook will remain available outside should you wish to access your vault today. If we can be of any further service to you, Harry, please let Griphook or I know. My office will always be open to a true friend of the goblins."

Harry stood up and made bows to Ragnorak and Griphook before they left the office. He was unable to say any sort of parting words as he felt more than a little numb. He sat back down in his chair and slowly lowered his head to his hands.

xxxx xxx

Unaware of the amount of time that had passed, Harry looked up finally to see that Ginny and Hermione had come over to sit in the chairs beside him. They were just looking at him worriedly but hadn't tried to contact him mentally. Harry looked around and saw that Dumbledore was quietly talking to Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley close to the door. Harry shook his head and stood up; he had no idea what to say to anybody or what to do next. But maybe that was an answer in itself.

Harry smiled and stood up, helping his two girlfriends regain their feet also. He pulled their hands lightly and held both girls for a while. He gave them a little tug but released them and turned back to the adults.

Clearing his throat, Harry tried finding the right words to say to the three men in the room. "Thank you all for coming and being with me for this… this surprise. I wish I knew what I was supposed to do next with all this new information; I would like to ask you all that nobody else but Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger know about the specifics of that will for the time being."

"I have a lot of new thoughts and questions for myself and for those around me. I know I won't be going to the Potter family vault today; it's just too much, too soon. Mr. Granger?"

Hermione's father didn't quite know what to make of the not-so-little boy standing in front of him. "Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"

Harry dipped his head a bit but felt the girls beside him grasp onto his hands. "Could I impose on your hospitality to come over and visit for a few hours after we leave Gringotts today?"

"Of course, Dee and I would love you to visit for a bit. As long as you want."

"Well, it's little more complicated than just a visit. I was hoping you and your wife wouldn't mind having a few more visitors. I need a lot of guidance and help right now. I want.. scratch that, I hope Mr. an Mrs. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, if he can be contacted, could come over and just talk to me about all this."

"I think that's an excellent idea Harry" Dumbledore said.

Ginny's father was about to speak up and agree also but Harry walked over to him and just gave him a hug. "I'm not trying to slight your hospitality Mr. Weasley or the Burrow but this is a very private discussion in my mind and I really don't know how to address this situation with any of your sons right now. I'd like to go back to the Burrow tonight whatever we decide today."

"Of course Harry. This has been a big shock and has probably brought back a lot of unwelcome feelings on top of everything else. Molly and I will come over as soon as I explain things to her. I'll assume you and Ginny would like to ride back to the Grangers house with Tony and Hermione."

"If no one objects too much" Harry said carefully. "I was hoping a little quiet time before we began discussing things would help settle me down a bit."

Mr. Weasley nodded a bit but pulled Harry back into a little hug. "We'll all help things work out for the best for you."

"Thanks, maybe we best get going then." Harry let out a big sigh and turned back and waited for Ginny and Hermione to catch up with him. The six people exited the office. Harry saw that Griphook was still waiting out in the corridor and Harry called out to him.

When Griphook came over he was surprised to see Harry kneel down to address him eye-to-eye. "I will need a lot of help from here on out Manager Griphook. I wish you to continue handling my account which now is the whole Potter account. I don't want to visit the Family vault now. May I make an appointment in three days to do that?"

Griphook nodded at the young but now more important client. "Any time at all you wish, young Lord."

Harry winced at that title and shook his head. "It's still just Harry, Manager Griphook. Would it be an imposition to have a full listing of the Potter account ready for me at that time?"

"No Mister Harry. It was started when we learned about the will reading; it will be complete when you return."

Harry stood up wearily but found he had one more thing to say to Griphook. "I was supposed to meet Master Wrotkill today. Could you convey my deepest apologies for breaking that appointment and asked him if it is possible to talk to him when I return?"

Griphook just nodded up to Harry. "I will make sure he receives you message personally Mister Harry."

"Thank you Griphook. Long life and much gold in your future." Harry made a small bow to the goblin and hurried to catch up with the other members of his party.

The company of people that exited the bank was very different from the six who had entered a while earlier. Each individual now had a lot more on their minds and consciences concerning the young scarred wizard who again had another heavy load put across his small shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Solutions or Not

Hermione, her dad and Harry waited until my dad gave me a hug in front of Gringotts. He told me that it would probably be about an hour before Mum and he could get organized enough to floo over to the Grangers house. I told him that was ok as we had to ride over there in the Grangers car from the Leaky Cauldron. He nodded and waved goodbye to everyone else as he turned to go the Diagon Alley floo point. Dumbledore had apparated away as soon as we left the front doors of the bank.

I caught up to Harry but I could tell he wasn't quite in the mood for holding hands yet. He just had another huge surprise dumped on him and I felt that he was trying to organize his head to make sense of everything. I wasn't sure where he wanted to start on all the things that had been thrust on him with the reading of his parents will. The money was probably the last thing on his mind but I'm sure he was going to try giving some to me and Hermione. I'm sure his questions were mostly following the ones in my head. Did he even have to do back to the Dursleys now that a guardianship for him had been laid out? What sort of titles did he, correct that, was he going to get? Who was supposed to teach him how to be Lord in three years? Not even Hermione knew about a book like that!

I'm sure Hermione was just as muddled about everything as I was and I didn't even want to guess what our fathers thought of all this. None of our little group was very talkative as we went down Diagon Alley. Hermione was the one to unlock the brick wall at the end and we walked through the short tunnel to the Leaky Cauldron.

For once the Leaky Cauldron was nearly empty as we walked into the main lounge. I'm sure Harry was glad that he didn't have to put up with witches or wizards that wanted to come over and shake his hand. He looked around once and then went over to talk to Tom, the bartender and host. Tom disappeared for a minute and came back with a small sack for Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and had to force Tom to take some money. He caught up with the rest of us near the front door, and just said he had bought six bottles of Butterbeer to bring to the Granger's. He blushed a bit when Hermione and I thanked him.

Mr. Granger made a call to home from the first public phone he came to. From what I overheard (not that I was deliberately listening) Mrs. Granger wasn't too surprised that guests were coming back with him. Mr. Granger said that lunch would be waiting for us when we got home and Harry just nodded. He hadn't much appetite for breakfast that morning and I'm sure he wanted to get a good meal under his belt.

We all got to the Granger's sedan and I hopped in the back with Harry once the doors all had been unlocked. Hermione was going to sit up front with her dad, but he stopped her and just pointed to the back seat. "I think Harry would like you back there as well" was all he said. Hermione smiled but gave her father a kiss on the cheek before she climbed in the other door so that Harry sat between us.

The ride home seemed to take a long time as nobody was talking to anybody else. Hermione and I knew Harry was brooding again but neither one of us knew how to get him to open up. Hermione finally caught my eye and let me know what she was thinking. I nodded in agreement and we started getting Harry's attention.

I held up three fingers of my right hand and laid them on Harry's leg; Hermione did the same on the other side with her left hand. Harry was still lost in thought until we started moving the three fingers up and down his thighs slowly. He jumped suddenly as he came back to us.

'_**Sorry. What?'**_

'_**What do you see Harry'**_ came from my mirror fiancée.

Harry looked down to see that each girl had spread the three fingers apart on each of his legs. _**'Three?'**_

'_**Very good Mr. Potter. Take five points for math.'**_ I tried making my mental voice light and happy as I didn't want him to think we were upset at him for anything. He gets down on himself so easily sometimes and we had to watch his mood.

'_**What does that mean to you Harry?'**_ asked Hermione. That hopefully would turn Harry's mind away from his latest problems. Good question Nonnie!

'_**It's a number between two and four. It's also the last century that the Chudley Cannons won anything.'**_ Hermione rolled her eyes and I just giggled out loud. Harry had realized he had been in a funk and he shook his head.

'_**Anything else that number brings to mind Harry?'**_ I wanted to know if Harry had thought any further than that stupid piece of paper in Ragnorak's office.

'_**That I'm not going to go all through this by my stupid self. You two are going to stay with me.'**_ I held up warning finger and Harry knew what I had objected to. I place my hand back on his leg and just shook it for emphasis.

'_**What else Jamie?'**_ The rarely used pet name from Hermione caused Harry to turn and look at her. Harry's brow furrowed as he thought of what else he was supposed to know. He finally gave up and shrugged his shoulders a little. Hermione and I leaned into him just a little bit.

'_**That you have three years before all that responsibility gets shoved down your throat. We'll be with you all the way and help you get ready.'**_ Harry nodded seriously at Hermione and reached down to hold both our hands. Contact! I like holding Hermione's or Harry's hand when there are only two of us but I really enjoy it when we're all connected together. There's bit of completeness there that I can't describe to anybody else.

I thought of something else and tried not to blush as I wiggled the fingers of my free hand at the other two. _**'Yes?' 'Something else Ginny?'**_

I tried keeping my mouth straight as I responded. _**'Three is also the number of people that could be in Harry's bed every night when he turns 15 years and one day. He'll be a legal adult then and can marry us both!'**_

Hermione's mouth dropped open but Harry erupted in laughter. Mr. Granger looked at the three of us in the mirror and then smiled. "Anything you'd like to share with Hermione's father Harry?"

"No sir, I'll take the fifth or whatever the equivalent is. I can say that your daughter and Ginny just found a way to cheer me up."

Mr. Granger's eyebrow went up at that but then he smiled again. "Good work, ladies. I was a little worried about Harry's mood. But I'm sure I speak for the rest of the parents when I say that we want to hear the conversations that are going on."

I chipped in with Harry and Hermione with our apologies but I could see he really wasn't upset at us for what had gone on so far. The rest of the trip to Hermione's house went a lot easier as we talked amongst ourselves about plans for the rest of the summer. I was invited to go with the Grangers and Harry for a beach outing and I thought that was a splendid idea.

We arrived at the Granger's and Mrs. Granger helped us out of our jackets to hang them up. Harry's broken goblin staff fell out of his pocket and he had to quickly dive for it before Hermione's parents had a chance to touch it. "I'm sorry, I should have secured this better I was supposed to see about getting this fixing this morning but.."

"Hermione, why don't you take your guests up to your room for about 15 minutes? Lunch will be ready then."

I caught on that Mr. Granger wanted to talk about the mornings events with his wife privately and that was ok. Harry and Hermione also had the look that said they understood it to.

"Ok, huggees, let's go!"

My statement got a reaction from Mrs. Granger who just about fell over laughing. When she got her breath back she just asked me to repeat what I said; when I did both her and Mr. Granger just started laughing all over again.

"I'm so sorry Ginny", Mrs. Granger said. "You don't know that particular term you just used is also a muggle brand of disposable diapers."

Harry and Hermione broke up laughing at my red face. I waited until they had calmed down a little and responded. "That's ok, Mrs. Granger, it's still an accurate description as they are usually full of…"

I never got to finish that as Hermione and Harry both yelled and started chasing me! I made a lap around the couch and escaped up the stairs with the two shouting threats after me. I made it to Hermione's room and tried holding the door closed against them. When they forced it open, I just fell on the bed laughing; it was such a perfect setup – I would have to thank Mrs. Granger later.

Harry and Hermione flopped down beside me and we just looked at each other and broke up laughing all over again. It felt great to release all that tension that had built up in Gringotts and I could see that Harry looked a lot more relaxed to.

Harry looked around and then went and opened Hermione's door a bit. There are times when both Hermione and I think Harry's too much of a gentleman; we occasionally wished that a closed door would seem nice to him.

Hermione was looking at Harry standing near the door and stood up and began walking toward him; he retreated carefully until he was up against the wall. Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did really well back there at Gringotts Harry." She then pulled his head down and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and his chin. Very gently. Harry had a small grin as Hermione stepped away from him and went to sit back on her bed.

She winked one eye at me and I stood. "That was very good Hermione but.. " I turned and went over and stood in front of Harry.

"But..?" I could see the sweat break out on Harry's brow. He didn't know what I was going to do next but he hadn't tried to move anywhere.

"But Hermione forgot some spots" I said. I grabbed Harry by the ears and turned back to talk to Hermione. "Don't forget these next time." I kissed Harry below one ear, turned his head the other way and kissed him below the other ear. I could feel the goosebumps come up on Harry's neck then and I held his head straight so I was looking across at those gorgeous green eyes. "Especially this spot Hermione" and I kissed him very lightly on the lips. He almost followed my lips back when I moved away and let go of him.

I skipped back to the bed and sat down. Harry opened his eyes to see that Hermione was writing in a small notebook. "Do I dare ask what you're doing Hermione?"

She looked up at Harry as if he should know. "Just taking notes to make sure I can do a better job next time. It would be terrible if I were to miss anywhere important." She ruined the innocent effect by sticking her tongue out at him. Harry growled and jumped for the bed.

We were all getting ready for an all-out pillow fight when we heard Mrs. Granger calling up the stairs to let us know that lunch was ready. Harry held the pillow defensively in front of him as Hermione and I left the bedroom. He let go a breath of relief as I passed him first but he popped Hermione on the butt with his pillow as she left. She looked back and just winked at Harry and we all went down the stairs giggling.

xxxx xxxx

We ate a nice lunch of meatloaf, some home fries and green beans. Harry asked for seconds on the beans and we all smiled at him. Despite the best efforts of Mum, Harry was still on the lean side and everybody tried to push him a bit on getting filled out more. Mrs. Granger was just loading the dishes into the dishwasher when my Mum and Dad flooed into their living room. They had finished their round of greetings and hugs when Dumbledore apparated into the living room also. Harry took the easy chair closest to the kitchen and everyone else settled in the remaining seats in the living room. Hermione and I got two of the dining room chairs and set ourselves within reaching distance of our nervous boyfriend.

Dumbledore apologized that Professor Lupin hadn't arrived yet but he expected him to make an appearance soon. As soon as he finished saying that, he settled back in his chair and we all turned to hear what Harry had to say. Harry got an encouraging nod from Dad and he started talking.

"I expected some of what happened this morning but there was no way I was prepared for all of the surprises. Headmaster, I expect you knew some of the details about my parents like the fact that they were the head of a noble house. I also thought that you hadn't told me about that because I was already overloaded with the details of their deaths and Voldemort."

Mum flinched when she heard that name again but Hermione and I knew that Harry wasn't going to back down from saying the name of somebody he had somehow defeated twice. I watched for Harry's reaction when everyone else turned to look at Professor Dumbledore.

Noticing everyone's scrutiny, Dumbledore tried an apologetic tone when he responded. "That was just my thought Harry; you have had a hard life and I hoped you would have a little time to get used to those few facts and get adjusted to the magical world. There's a lot of responsibility and worry involved in learning that your family is one of the richest ones in England."

Hermione parents looked back at Harry at that point and saw him shake his head and close his eyes. He was getting tense again and I was going to go over and lean on his legs but had a sudden flashback to a scene at the Burrow and couldn't move. I really didn't want Harry mad at me again.

"So where am I now that my guardianship has been laid out legally? If I'm remembering the wordage correctly I'm to be with Remus Lupin. Sirius is still being held in Azkaban, Neville's parents aren't in any shape to raise me and I think that Edgar and Susannah Bones were also killed by the Deatheaters or Voldemort."

Harry had barely got 'that' name off his tongue again when there was a burst of flames and Professor Lupin appeared with Fawkes. Fawkes spread his wings as he let Professor Lupin down easily and then he flew to Harry's shoulder and picked at his messy hair for a bit before flying to Dumbledore's side.

Remus looked around at the group of people and took a couple of steps over to reach out for Harry. Harry jumped up and they sort of fell into a mutual hug for a bit. The rest of us just turned our faces away a bit to give them some privacy. It took about 30 seconds for Harry to let go of his father's friend and I gave up my seat to him. I went over and just shared the seat Hermione was on. We both looked at Harry. He seemed a little shakier despite the hug from Remus.

"Sorry, I'm late. Where are we?" Remus said with a smile.

"Harry was just telling Dumbledore that he may understand why he wasn't told about his family being ancient and noble right from the start." I thought I might as well start at the top.

Remus smiled just a little. "James didn't inherit the title as Head of House until after you were born Harry. He didn't much care for all the formal folderol even though he had been expecting it for a while. It was a long sickness that finally claimed your paternal grandfather; leaving James, Lily, and you as the last of the Potters."

"And Harry had started wondering about the line of guardianship that was laid out in James and Lily's will." Mum spoke up quietly as if she didn't really want to say anything at all. I wondered why.

"It seems you're at the top of the list now Remus." Harry spoke with a lot of hope in his voice but I was watching Remus as the color left the older wizards face. He was upset, very upset!

Remus bent this head for a bit and then just asked Harry to join him in the kitchen for a private conversation. I watched as Harry followed Remus into the kitchen. Harry put his mental wards up and I recognized the privacy ward that Remus cast so that nobody could hear them.

I could just see the two out of the corner of my eye. Harry was sitting along the corner of the kitchen table and Remus was sitting close to him with his back to us. Whatever Remus said next caused Harry's mouth to drop open; Remus talked about another minute before Harry responded. Harry was very upset and I think I saw him mouth something like 'I DON'T CARE'. Remus stood up blocking my view of Harry and I saw then that Remus was giving Harry yet another hug.

I turned away then. Something very wrong had just happened and I felt that Harry probably might never tell me or Hermione what Remus had just said to him.

I faced the wall for a few minutes until we heard Remus come out of the kitchen. Harry followed him out a minute later, carrying his glasses. That's never a good sign and I could see that Harry's eye were red and puffy from a bit of crying.

Harry sat back down in his chair and I went over and squeezed in next to him. I held his hand and started drawing little patterns on the back of it. Harry smiled at me and put his glasses back on. There was only a little quaver in his voice when he started speaking again.

"Remus, Professor Lupin, said that he would be glad to help me with finances, and learning "high society" customs and manners but he is unable to accept guardianship duties, as much as he would like to."

That statement caused Hermione to start crying; she knew how much Harry wanted to stay with someone that was connected with his parents like Professor Lupin had been. Harry stood up and threw a questioning look at Mr. Granger. He gave a little nod and Harry went the two steps over and just let Hermione cry on his shoulder a bit. I was only a second behind him in giving her and Harry a hug myself.

Our parents decided a little break was in order and they left the three of us kind of clumped up together. Hermione regained her composure and tried to apologize to Harry. He just smiled and said that he understood that it was an emotional day for all of us. Harry is amazing that way; even in the midst of the chaos of his day, he was trying to find some comfort to give to the two of us.

Hermione's dad brought out a cold bottle of Butterbeer for each of us and we sat down to relax for a bit. Fawkes had left somewhere in the midst of the last twenty minutes and we were amazed that his usual flashy exit had went unnoticed.

The parents had come back in and settled themselves back in their chairs; mum brought Dumbledore a cup of tea and he thanked her. Harry waited until everyone had got comfortable and then he started speaking again. He had a frown on his face and I had no idea of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Mr. Weasley, Arthur, I would be very happy and proud if you and Molly wanted to accept the responsibility and guardianship for me. I know you don't want any charity but I would have no problem giving you any compensation I have if I was really allowed to become part of your family at the Burrow."

I saw both my parents were happy at what Harry said, especially my mum. This was the first time Harry openly called them by their first names.

"That being said, Headmaster, how much attention would the Weasleys be under if the proper paperwork was filed that way? Can I assume that the older pure-blood families or the ones that might have been Deatheaters would object to my being placed with them? I mean no disrespect to the Weasleys at all, but I've suddenly realized that a lot of money, influence and power at my disposal now would be very tempting to people who didn't really have my best interests at heart."

I realized suddenly that Harry had asked that specific question of Dumbledore not because he doubted my parents but he was more concerned about our safety and wellbeing! That incredibly infuriating attitude again!

"Don't listen to him Mum, Dad. Harry would go back to the Dursleys if he felt it would be protecting all of us somehow!"

They didn't answer me but turned and waited to see what Professor Dumbledore would say. It took him a while to form an answer. "Harry, while you've been staying at the Dursleys, you have remained relatively hidden. That doesn't mean that certain families or individuals have wanted you to stay hidden. My friends at the Ministry of Magic have told me that there have been repeated requests to adopt our young Mr. Potter from whatever location he might be at. I fear that most of those requests have come from the older well-establish families like Harry has said."

"So what does that mean for Arthur and Molly's taking over guardianship?" Even I could see how angry Mr. Granger was becoming at the situation. If only I had a target or person to hex; this was sounding more unfair to Harry by the second.

It was Remus that supplied the answer. "The application would probably be appealed to the Minister of Magic on the grounds that despite the legality of the will itself, the Weasley's are ill-prepared and generally unsuited to deal with the raising and preparing of Harry to assume his duties and responsibilities. Nothing personal Arthur and Molly – I think Harry would do very well being in your house. But that would be 'their' argument."

Something broke beside me and I looked over to see Harry clutching his hand. He had squeezed his Butterbeer bottle so hard that it shattered; his hand was covered in blood where the glass had cut him!

Mrs. Granger went to get a washcloth to help clean up the blood and Harry was biting his lip because of the pain. And I wasn't supposed to perform magic; to heck with that restriction! I almost had my wand out when Mum came over and performed cleansing and healing spells on Harry's hand. Harry slumped a bit as he looked at the shards of the bottle and his healed hand.

"Sorry everyone. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry straightened up again. "And for the last name on the list of people who could take care of me. Albus Dumbledore. I suspect that it would also be highly objectionable for the Minister of Magic and his 'friends' if the Boy-Who-Lived became a ward of the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Probably true Harry but thank you for the compliment anyway." Dumbledore was smiling at Harry but he didn't seem too happy. I couldn't blame him; things didn't look so good for him escaping the Dursley's.

Hermione's voice broke into the general silence of the room. "Would Sirius Black have the status and money to stand up and do a proper job of raising Harry? Assuming that his sentence was vacated, shortened or commuted somehow?"

Thank Merlin for that wonderful brain of Hermione Granger! Harry's face just lit up at that idea. He looked a little more hopeful.

Remus nodded his head. "Of course. The Black family is as old as the Potter family and has just as much wealth if not more. There would still be grumbling but nobody would dare defy his family or him in a matter like that. But the Minister hasn't made any decision yet; Sirius is still in Azkaban."

"That brings up another question I have" Harry said. "Can I go visit my godfather?"

The looks he got back from the magical side of the room were not very encouraging. "Azkaban is not a place you should ever see in person Harry; godfather or not. I'm not sure even I could get you permission to go there. Any exposure to the Dementor guards would not be good for you." Harry's face fell when Dumbledore answered him. "However I think a written letter could be delivered to him." Harry smiled at the concession, however small it was. I hoped he would let Hermione or I help him write that letter to Sirius.

Harry stood up and thanked everyone for coming and helping him "I've had enough talking for a while and I'm all wrung out. I'm sure I've forgotten some of the thousand or so things that have occurred to me since this morning but I really appreciate the help and suggestions."

Mrs. Granger came over to give Harry a hug. "You don't think this is just a onetime occurrence, do you Harry? We'll all be available to talk to you if you have any problems. Or just want to talk. Or just come around and relax."

The rest of us readily agreed with Hermione's mom and it looked like the gathering was going to disperse. Harry did look very tired. Mum and Dad were talking to Professor Dumbledore in one corner of the room. While Harry was talking to Hermione and her parents I got Remus's attention and went over to talk to him.

"I'm really sorry you couldn't help Harry out" I started.

"No more than me, Ginny. I would consider it an honor if I had a hand in raising Harry." His voice was really sad.

"I'm not going to pry but Hermione and I would like to know the reason someday."

"It's a very bad tale and I wished I hadn't had to drag it out and tell Harry today. But maybe someday."

"Ok, we'll wait. I do have another circumstance concerning Harry that I need to find out about."

"He's not trying to use that cloak to sneak into your room or any other pranks, is he?"

"Drat, no such luck. I found Harry talking to a snake this morning and I could understand what they both were saying when Harry held my hand."

I didn't think I had the ability to surprise an adult like that. Professor Lupin's jaw dropped immediately but he recovered quickly. "Ginny, it's a very rare magical ability; the language of snakes is called Parseltongue and a person who can speak it is called a Parselmouth. That ability is usually associated with dark wizards but let Harry know it can happen to someone with great powers also."

Nodding my head, I wondered how long I should wait before telling my young boyfriend. He certainly had enough surprises for one day already. I gave Remus a hug and asked him to please come and visit Harry. He nodded and said he would certainly do that. I told him that we were all going back to Gringotts in a couple of days and he thought he could manage being an escort if Harry didn't mind. I said that Harry would like that.

Remus went and said goodbye to Harry and all the Grangers and flooed away. Dumbledore also apparated away after he asked Harry to come visit him at Hogwarts.

Hermione said that she and her parents needed to do some more talking and I certainly understood that. Harry thanked Hermione's parents for being such good hosts. Hermione gave me and Harry brief hugs and the four of us flooed back home to the Burrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – An Accounting at Gringott's

After supper Mr. Weasley called a family meeting and Ginny saw a moment of panic in Harry's eyes. She knew Harry had asked her Dad not to talk about the Will so she wondered what it was about. She squeezed in beside Harry in one of the big chairs before the meeting started.

Mr. Weasley told his family that a change at Hogwarts had been rumored to be taking place all summer but nothing substantial had come up. That all changed that morning. "The Headmaster attended the reading of Harry's parents will. Dumbledore said that there was an important announcement that was going to be included when the school letters were sent out. Since we were both there, Dumbledore gave Mr. Granger and I advance copies. It a general change in the dress code. Something that hasn't happened in probably about one hundred years. What it basically says is that.. Never mind I'll just pass it around and you can all make judgments for yourself."

The letter eventually made its way down to Ginny and Harry and they read the contents together.

_The following changes have been approved for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting on September 1__st__, 1992._

_Henceforth, only first year students are required to wear the traditional black robes and caplet for all classes. All other students have the option of wearing the traditional garb or the newly approved school uniform while attending classes and meals. _

_Individual professors may dictate the wearing of the robes or the new school uniforms in their own classes for matters of safety or protection. _

_House and student office badges will be worn on the new school uniform in accordance with previous dress code decrees._

_The attire required for special school functions is at the discretion of the Headmaster._

_The new school uniform is as followed: _

_Wizards - White dress shirt (Long or Short Sleeve) _

_ Black slacks (No Denim Allowed)_

_ Tie (House Colors or Pattern)_

_ Footwear - Black (No Trainers allowed for inside classes)_

_Witches - White Dress Shirt or Blouse (Long or Short Sleeve)_

_ Black Slacks or Skirt (Hem Not Higher than 2 Inches above __the Knee)_

_ T ie (House Colors and Pattern) or Cross Tie (House Colors)_

_ Footwear – Black (No Heels Higher than 2 Inches Allowed; Trainers not allowed for inside classes)_

_Solid color sweaters or lightweight coats may be worn by both genders as weather conditions dictate._

_Undergarments for both genders will remain at the discretion of the students but must not be visible through the outer garments that are worn._

_The new uniforms can be found at the usual stores in Diagon Alley and through owl post catalogues._

Harry looked at the list and questioned one thing. Mrs. Weasley explained to him and the rest of the Weasley boys that a Cross Tie was basically a ribbon of material that went around your neck like a tie but overlapped at the throat and was held in place by the top button of the shirt or a small stickpin.

The main discussion of the Weasley family meeting was if the new uniforms were wanted by anyone. Percy said that he was content with his robes but thought it might be nice to have a change once in a while. The twins were in favor of chucking the robes totally but Harry pointed at that Snape wouldn't do anything that wouldn't make it easy on any student and that robes would be required at least for his class.

Ginny said that robes would probably be a required for Herbology. Ron got glared at by his sister when he asked if the new dress code meant that Ginny had to wear something "special" again to be identified as part of the medical staff. Ginny asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to send out a letter to Madame Pomfrey to see if there was a badge she could just stitch onto a white blouse.

Harry when asked, said he was in favor of anything that made him less noticeable. Ron was the one to point out that there wasn't anyone at Hogwarts who quite had the hairdo Harry had and it was unfortunate that the new dress code didn't include hats. The twins and the rest of the Weasleys watched as Harry blushed a bit but he threatened to change all Ron's slacks into skirts when they got back to Hogwarts.

That ended the family meeting and everyone made ready for bed. Harry and Ron talked a bit in his room before they fell asleep and Harry evaded the few questions that Ron had about the will. Harry finally settled on telling Ron that his parents' family vault was just a little bigger than his school vault but that he hadn't gone into it yet.

Harry visited with Hermione and Ginny for a bit before rolling over and finding a comfortable position to sleep. It had been a very eventful day and Harry wasn't exactly sure he had found any answers to his questions.

xxxx xxxx

Tuesday, August 4th was the day the Harry had set up appointments to visit his family vault and to see Wrotkill about the broken staff. Harry had asked Ginny and Hermione to accompany him as well as Remus Lupin for the daunting trip. Mrs. Weasley was taking Ron to Diagon Alley to go shopping for the new school uniform. In fact, when Harry came down for breakfast, he discovered that Percy and the twins were also going to be shopping also. The Burrow was actually scheduled to be empty for once. And Harry discovered the reason for that was to give Mr. Weasley some peace and quiet.

Mr. Weasley actually arrived home just before everyone flooed away. He had been out on some Ministry business overnight for a change. Harry could tell that he looked a little tired but he still had a ready smile and a hug for everyone. Harry saw that he was sitting down to a breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had held warming for him as they left by floo. Harry knew Mr. Weasley probably was going to go into the living room and fall asleep over the paper after his late breakfast.

Harry and Ginny arrived in Diagon Alley without stumbling or falling for a change. He saw that Percy, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were already headed over to Madame Malkin's to look at the new uniforms. The twins were of course headed the other way to the joke store for whatever they wanted to purchase.

Not seeing Hermione yet, Harry and Ginny sat on one of the nearby benches to talk a bit. "I hope your mum hasn't tumbled on to the fact that I've been sneaking a few galleons and sickles into the petty cash jar back at the Burrow."

Ginny giggled a bit and just smiled at Harry. "It may be a little more noticeable for the last couple of days then Harry. I've been doing the same thing since I got home from Hogwarts. Not every day, mind you, but I thought with our money pouches being replenished constantly that it might make the shopping a little easier for Mum. I haven't seen the twins or Ron raiding the jar but they know better than to take too much out."

They had decided to go over to the Quidditch store and were just standing up when they saw Hermione emerge from one of the floos on the arm of Remus Lupin. Harry watched him pull out his wand and get rid of the soot that clung to him and his passenger. Hermione was given a small hug by Ginny and Harry had his hair ruffled up by the older wizard as they made their way down the lane.

As they were walking, Harry tried remembering the questions he had for Remus about the day's proceedings. "The Will said I was restricted to taking things out of the vaults by minority possession rules. What exactly are those Remus?"

"They are age rules that say that prohibited items may not be removed by minors from any vault, whether the vault is actually owned by you or not. Weapons for example are one of those items. Wands not registered with the ministry or not having the underage reporting and tracking spells are another. Any magical artifact with dark magic in them is the last major category. I'll let you know if I think of any other items."

Harry stopped at the point and pulled out his spare wand that had been in his wrist wand holder. "You better hold this for me until we get back outside then" he said as he handed it to Remus. Remus took it and put it into an inside pocket of his jacket. "I'll know how you got this before the end of the day, won't I Harry?"

Hermione looked at Harry's nervous face and replied "He got it honestly Remus. We'll all sit down over lunch and tell you about Harry's outing at the end of the school year."

"You'll probably like it" Ginny said smiling. "His dad would have been proud of him."

That brought a smile to Harry's face and Remus wondered what sort of mischief the first years had tumbled into. They were just climbing the steps of Gringotts when Harry stopped one more time. The three people who were with him looked back and saw how nervous he appeared to be. Ginny and Hermione walked down the few steps to where he was and grabbed a hand apiece. Remus saw Harry relax as he was pulled up to the massive doors.

Harry had to wait in line a few minutes before he could request to see Griphook. He came back to stand by the girls and Remus until the little goblin appeared. Griphook bowed to Harry and after Harry had bowed back to him, they were led to the same small office Harry had visited before. Griphook locked the door behind the four after they had set down in the chairs before the big desk in the room.

Griphook came to stand by the desk and Harry saw that there were four account books setting on the desk beside him. Harry thought that the three on top were probably his, Ginny, and Hermione's. That left the thicker one on the bottom as the Potter family account vault. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to turn through the whole book to understand its contents.

Griphook smiled at the glance that was taken at the Potter account book. He doubted that the young wizard would understand much of its contents but he had been pleasantly surprised by the young human before and thought he should never make any assumptions about what Mr. Harry could or couldn't do.

"Welcome back to Gringotts Mr. Harry. The accounting you have asked for had been finished and ready for presentation. Are you here of your own free will and do you grant your permission for these other individuals to be present for this?"

"Thank you Manager Griphook. I am under no compulsions or other magical spells. These people are my bondmates and friend, I so swear."

The girls were surprised at the formality of Harry's reply but didn't want to question it. Griphook made a little bow again and then snapped his fingers. A document appeared on the top of the account book and Griphook left the room through a side door. "When you are ready to visit your family vault, just knock on this door."

"Thank you Griphook" Harry responded. Griphook closed the door behind him and Harry stood and approached the desk. "Anybody want to hear this read out loud?" Harry asked.

"I'll read it over when you're through with it Harry" Remus responded.

"We'll read it with you" Hermione said. The two girls moved their chairs and sat next to Harry at the main desk. Harry looked at them both before he turned the cover page over.

**Inheritance Listing of The Noble and Ancient House of Potter**

**Requested by The Honorable Harry James Potter on August 1****st****, 1992**

'_**The Honorable?'**_came from Harry.

'_**I looked it up' **_replied Hermione_**. 'That's your formal title until it gets replaced at 15 by Lord.'**_

'_**Good grief! Please don't tell Ron. Or Malfoy.'**_

Both girls snickered at Harry's mental disgust. Harry focused back on the parchments before him.

**Summary of Gringotts Vaults – Diagon Alley, London**

**Vault #842 – Harry Potter Trust Fund Vault – ****427,846 Galleons, 16 Sickles 3 Knuts**

**Vault #446 – Potter Family Storage Vault – 0 Galleons, 20 Sickles, 7 Knuts**

**Vault #23 – Potter Family Vault - ****856,128,745 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 28 Knuts**

**(This accounting does not reflect the value of any furniture, jewels or other family heirlooms stored in the above vaults.)**

Harry turned the paper over and looked over to see Remus Lupin smiling at him. "Makes vacation planning a little easier, doesn't it?"

"Did you know how much…"

"The Ancient and Noble House kind of makes a statement by itself. James just told me you would never have to work a day in your life if you so wanted."

Harry looked at the girls sitting beside him. Ginny was stunned but Hermione seemed to have some tears. Harry turned to her first and gave her a hug. "What's the problem Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and swiped at her eyes. "You deserve this Harry. You can afford to get away from the Dursleys now if you want."

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry turned around in his seat so that he was facing Ginny now. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it once. "Are you ok, Ginny?"

Ginny blinked once or twice and then focused on Harry's face. "I'm happy for you Harry, I really am."

"But…" Harry knew Ginny felt a little insecure about some things but he waited for her to get the specific words out.

"I'm.." Ginny started and stopped- totally at a loss for words!

"You're one of the prettiest, smartest girls I've ever met and I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you and Hermione. I would think the same if the account total was only 5 sickles. Understand?"

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "That's probably the most romantic thing that has ever been said to me in a bank - ever!"

That brought a giggle from Hermione and they both hugged Harry until he had trouble breathing. Remus finally coughed and let them know that Harry was turning red. Harry caught his breath and turned the parchment back over to continue reading.

**Potter Vaults in Other Gringotts Branches**

**Marseilles, France – 342,876 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 11 Knuts**

**Dublin, Ireland – 262,239 Galleons, 9 Sickles, 0 Knuts**

**Cairo, Egypt – 642,302 Galleons, 0 Sickles, 21 Knuts**

**Boston, Massachusetts, USA – 397,082 Galleons, 10 Sickles, 2 Knuts**

**New Orleans, Louisiana, USA – 318,456 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 1 Knuts**

**Honolulu, Hawaii, USA – 211,639 Galleons, 1 Sickle, 16 Knuts**

**Tokyo, Japan – 427,903 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 21 Knuts**

**Christchurch, New Zealand – 294,759 Galleons, 4 Sickles, 20 Knuts**

Harry checked the next page but the Christchurch entry was the last of the Potter vaults listed. By now the numbers were totally meaningless to Harry. Harry could feel that Hermione was trying to mentally add all the figures up and he just let her work on that for a bit. It was rather amazing number; luckily none of the Dursleys could touch any money in his accounts.

"Harry?" started Hermione.

"Yes, did you notice something?"

"Those bank locations are in locations where a lot of magic is traditionally found. I bet there are large magical communities there also."

"We'll have to get our international passports or whatever the magical equal is" Harry said.

Ginny's finger went automatically to Cairo. "Whenever it's safe, could we go see Bill?"

"That's a discussion for an afternoon. Where we go and in what order we go in. Let's hold off on travelling for a bit though." Harry smiled as he thought about traveling with his girls.

Waiting till both Hermione and Ginny had enough staring at the vault listing, Harry turned to the next page.

**Holdings by Company**

**Magical**

**Bullfinch's Butterbeer Company– 25%**

**Cleansweep Broom Company – 40%**

**Flourish & Blotts – 18%**

**Nimbus Racing Broom Company – 34%**

**Scrivenshafts Quill Shop – 22%**

**The Daily Prophet - 10%**

**Zonko's – 15%**

**Muggle**

**Apple Computers Inc.– 4%**

**British Broadcasting Company – 3%**

**Bavarian Motor Works – 5%**

**Boeing - 3%**

**Grunnings International – 40%**

**International Business Machine - 5%**

**Mitsubishi – 4%**

**PepsiCo – 2%**

**Reebok – 6%**

**The Walt Disney Company - 8%**

**Xerox – 4% **

Harry stopped and read the list again and nudged the two girls. When they looked at him, Harry pointed to the 5th entry on the last impressive but short list.

"Harry, does that mean what I think it means?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, my Uncle Vernon actually works – for me." Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed until his face got red again. Ginny eventually turned the list over and explained to Remus why Harry had lost his marbles temporarily.

When Harry was able to speak normally again, he asked Remus if he knew about any of his father's investments. The older wizard shook his head. "There was an investment counselor that your dad met twice a year that handled his interests but I wasn't privy to those meetings. Are you going to fire your uncle or do something that a Marauder would approve of?"

"Both plans sound good but I'll have to think about that a bit" Harry answered with a grin. He turned to the last page of the document.

**Properties**

**Potter Mansion (Unplottable)**

**Griffins' Lair (Unplottable)**

**Cottage – Godric's Hollow**

Harry quit reading the list after that. It was the place that his parents had died and he had received the scar that still adorned his forehead. Ginny and Hermione realized where and why Harry had put down the parchment. Each leaned their head on one of Harry's shoulders to give him some support.

A few minutes passed until Harry felt good enough to pick up the list and start reading again. There seemed to be some sort of personal property like a house or an apartment in or near each of the cities that held Potter Gringotts accounts in. There were other property holdings such as warehouses and rental properties that were mostly located in England.

"Remus, what does 'Unplottable' mean?"

"It means that the location or building cannot be put down on the map. It's a sort of variation on the Fidelius charm. The location itself remains generally unknown and usually can only be reached by portkey."

Harry looked at the property list again. "As much as I would like to go visit some of these places, it's a little overwhelming right now. Maybe during the Holiday vacations – you three are invited of course."

Harry stood up and handed the Summary Listing to Remus. While he started reading that, Harry went and knocked on the other door that Griphook had left by. When the goblin entered a few seconds later, Harry asked for some paper and a quill to write with.

Griphook just nodded and a quill, ink pot and some parchment appeared on the desk. Harry asked the girls to give him a little room and he started writing a short list of instructions he was going to give to his account manager. Remus finished the document and came to stand and look over Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and Remus nodded his head in approval. Harry wrote a few more lines. He then motioned for Griphook and handed the short list to the goblin. Griphook looked at the parchment and made a short bow.

Harry returned the bow and asked the girls to pull out their money pouches. He put his on the desk and the girls put theirs next to his; Griphook made a short movement with his hand and the girls saw a small sparkle of magic cover the pouches. Harry picked up his and put it in his pocket and the suspicious girls followed his movement.

"I think that's all for now Manager Griphook. We like to go visit the Potter vault now."

"Of course, Mr. Harry. Let me secure the account books first. Do you wish to keep the Summary Account?"

"No, please destroy the document. I have the gist of it now. Could you send me a quarterly report from now on? And the name of the investment councilor my father used?"

"Yes, I shall return in a minute." Griphook loaded the account books onto a cart and left through the side door. Harry watched him leave and then turned to find Hermione and Ginny glaring at him. Neither was smiling and Harry gulped little nervously.

"Fess up Harry. What did you just do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Exploring the Depths

Harry looked nervously at the pair of girls. He suddenly realized he'd made decisions about some things and hadn't asked or explained what he was going to do. Hoping he wasn't in too much trouble, Harry came back to the desk and sat on it.

"I made some choices and asked Griphook to make some changes."

"We'd like a little bit of the specifics please" Hermione said.

Harry looked over at Remus who was watching their interaction with a little bit of a smile on his face. Harry felt he was on his own for this one. "I'll tell you what I did so please let me know if I've done something wrong."

"We can certainly do that Harry" Ginny said with an evil grin.

"I had Griphook transfer all the money out of my trust fund vault to the Potter Family vault and closed the account. No sense paying the rental on two vaults."

"That's reasonable Harry." Hermione remained calm.

"I had Griphook transfer the funding of your accounts to the main Potter family vault."

"That's ok too, boyfriend of mine." Ginny had lost some of her glare so Harry pressed on.

"I increased the amount available to your money pouches to 100 galleons apiece and made sure that the weight didn't increase in your pockets."

"Thank you Harry. We have a bit of shopping to do today anyway." Hermione came over and gave Harry a small hug.

Harry hopped down from the desk and started walking around the room. He stopped when he had Remus between him and the girls. "I increased your accounts to 15,000 Galleons apiece."

That got a bit of reaction from Hermione and Ginny. Hermione stopped Ginny from rushing Harry. "Gin, remember what he threatened to do to us with his trust fund account."

Ginny thought back and realized that they had been lucky that Harry hadn't pressed the issue and only gave them a miniscule bit of his new fortune. He had threatened them before with dividing his trust account vault into equal thirds. She wasn't happy but she had to admit that Hermione had a point.

Harry counted himself lucky that the girls were unhappy but accepted what he had decided. He really didn't think they would just go out and spend everything; he just hoped they felt a little more secure somehow. That could take a little time to explain to them later.

Moving around so he had the girls and the desk between him and the door, Harry crossed his fingers as he told everyone the last bits. "There were two last decisions on the list. One is a life debt I think I owe and one is a work in progress."

Remus sat up straighter in his chair. What Harry had said was a little intriguing and he had noticed that Harry had found some protection in case things got a little heated with his girlfriends. Harry waited but Ginny took a menacing step forward. Harry started talking.

"At Christmas, Gringotts will send an official letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley stating that the Estate of James and Lily Potter have paid the remaining balance on the mortgage of The Burrow as compensation for the survival of the heir to the Potter line. Without their acceptance and support, one Harry James Potter may have come to an early and unnatural end due to despair."

Ginny stared at her 12 year old mate. She finally found her voice and just whispered. "Mum is going to kill you Harry."

"If she does, the Weasley family will be left a very tidy sum in **my** will." Harry for once didn't back down at the glare he was getting from the redhead. Ginny rolled her eyes finally and just nodded. "I will have to remember to act surprised I suppose."

"That last decision didn't involve my family did it Harry?" Hermione looked very nervous as she couldn't imagine what lengths Harry might have gone to.

"No Hermione but now that you mention it.."

"Harry James Potter! Tell me what you did, right this instant!"

"Ok Hermione. The last decision I had involved transferring 25,000 Galleons to the account of – Remus Lupin."

The girls swiveled their heads to watch an angry former professor at Hogwarts jump to his feet. "I have less patience for charity than Molly Weasley. Take it back Harry!"

"If it was charity Remus, I would. No, you're going to earn every single sickle I just had transferred to you. You offered to help me find my way again and teach me things. I need your help now more than ever. Consider it a retainer for services or your salary for a year in advance. I don't care; you promised to help me out and I'm going to hold you to that!"

Remus Lupin turned his back on Harry at that point. The girls held their breath as they felt that Harry might have pushed him too far. A minute later Remus turned and walked up to Harry. He stared down at the boy and Harry stared back at him.

The stalemate broke when Remus suddenly thrust out his hand. "Deal!"

Harry toke the hand and shook it - and Remus pulled him in for a hug. Ginny could see some tears in Harry's eyes when he retreated a step and bashfully said "Thanks". The girls came over and thanked Remus also. He just ruffled Harry's hair and told the girls that there was 'a lot of James Potter in his son'.

Griphook entered the room about a minute later and asked everyone to follow him to the carts. Remus followed the three youngsters out and chuckled as they were gently arguing about who got to ride 'shotgun'. Yes, Harry was a lot like his father.

xxxx xxxx

The ride on the cart was much longer this time than the ride to Harry's trust vault. The girls rode in back with Remus and screamed every once in a while as the little conveyance dipped and turned and seemed to miss colliding with walls only at the last second. Harry was having a blast in the front seat as he finally figured out that there would be a lawsuit against the goblins if somebody actually died along the way. 'The goblins would never chance losing money or a client like that' he thought.

The cart slowed down eventually and Harry turned to look at the girls and Remus. The stoppage of movement let the girls know they could finally open their eyes and release Remus from their nervous clutches. Harry got out of the cart and helped a shaky Hermione out first and then Ginny after Remus exited. Ginny held onto Harry for a brief hug. "Let's not do that again for a bit, ok?"

Harry nodded and turned to see the doors the led into the Potter vault. There were two eight–foot high doors and the Potter crest was centered on each one. A keyhole was present on the right door and there was a recessed circle about 6 inches round on each door. One was at knee level and the other about three feet higher.

Griphook held out his hand and Harry handed him the key he had. Griphook placed the key in the lock and turned it; he then placed his hand on the shorter recessed circle and held it there for ten seconds. He then backed up and bowed to Harry.

"Mr. Harry, all you need to do is place your hand on the other circle and the doors will recognize you as the rightful owner of the vault. I shall remain in the cart until you're done with your visit."

Harry thanked Griphook for his assistance and turned back to the door. Hermione and Ginny came to stand behind Harry and he felt their support. Harry stepped forward and placed his right hand in the recessed circled.

There was a large click that filled the area and Harry heard the whirr of some hidden gears or machinery operating in the walls. He stepped back a few feet and the doors swung open with just a mild creaking. Lights flared on to illuminate the threshold and Harry stepped forward into the vault.

The vault was immense; Harry couldn't tell how big it actually was as the lights came on slowly to light the way. The lights shrank into the distance and Harry could just barely make out the ceiling of the vault over his head.

There was money everywhere. Galleons, sickles, and knuts overflowed barrels and crates and piles of money were just lying loose and in waist high piles all over the place. Harry could see cabinets, shelves and other types of furniture at various places as far back as the light allowed. He heard small gasps of surprise and shock from behind him as Remus walked in with Hermione and Ginny.

"Are we looking for anything specific Harry?" came from Remus.

Harry turned around and looked at the girls. Both let their connections open with him and he searched for their advice. After a little bit he nodded. "We should look for the portkeys to those two Unplottable houses and see what is stored for magical books and texts. I'm looking.. I'm not sure what else I'm looking for."

Remus looked over Harry's shoulder at all the paths that wound through the immense vault. "How about we split up in two teams and just look around for a bit. We can meet back hear in about … 45 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me Remus. But what are we going to do for a little bit better light and something to carry anything in?"

Ginny smiled and just pointed to Harry's left. Two lanterns and a couple of canvas sacks had appeared out of thin air. "Do you suppose this vault can act like the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"The Room of What?" Remus asked, scratching his head. Evidentially, these three 'children' had been in as many adventures as the Marauders. He had a feeling he might have trouble keeping up with Harry.

Harry was looking around for something but he just couldn't figure out what was troubling him. He went over and picked up the lantern and then turned back with a smile. "Remus, could I borrow that wand I gave you for a bit?"

Remus reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out the spare wand. He handed it back to Harry who looked at it for a bit. Harry held out his hand and Ginny came over to hold it; Hermione came over to put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled a bit and asked Remus to just shield his eyes.

Crying out "Lumos" a very bright beam of light came out of the wand in Harry's hand and he swept it back and forth against the nearest wall and then turned and did it to the other side. Remus heard the "Nox" command and then the three others were walking off toward a seemingly clear area just a few feet back from the vault door. Remus followed them over and wondered what they were doing.

Harry studied the area before him carefully and made a motion with the wand again. "Finite!" Remus was very surprised when a large storage cabinet appeared out of nothing. Harry turned back and held out the wand for Remus.

"Explanation please" came from the older wizard as he took the wand back.

Harry looked around a bit and just blushed a bit. "It just didn't make sense to me that there was all this clutter around and unless you knew exactly where something was you could search for hours and not really find anything. If I had to get things in a hurry I wouldn't want to go far back into the vault to get things either. So there had to be something close to the vault doors."

Hermione finished the explanation. "Harry got the idea from those lanterns. If something was hidden here, it would have to be Disillusioned to hide it. We used a little of our bond magic to create that powerful light. Harry just looked for a shadow outline where there shouldn't have been one."

Remus wanted to really take a good luck at the grades these three got from Hogwarts. It was a nice piece of logic that led to the discovery of the hidden storage place.

Harry had opened the now visible cabinet doors and he took out a small briefcase from the center shelf. Harry opened the case to reveal two dozen ovals of stone that were hung on small hooks. Each of the hooks had labels that corresponded to the individual Potter properties that were named on the list he had read earlier. Harry had found the portkeys right off but he didn't know if he was ready to do any traveling yet. He wasn't sure that that portkeys would work from inside the vault anyway. Harry took 2 of the portkeys and closed up the case and put it back where he had found it. There were a number of books inside the cabinet and Harry found a couple on defensive spells that he wanted to take with him. He told Hermione and Ginny to also take any that they wanted. Ginny found a thick book on charms that she wanted to read and Hermione removed three or four more. The three made a small pile of their books near the vault doors and Harry closed the cabinet up again.

"Well, I'm up for a little exploring" Harry said. He walked back to where the lanterns were and picked one up. "Which one of you lovely ladies is coming with me?"

"I'll go with Remus, if that's ok with you Harry. I want to hear some more about Lily and James."

Hermione pouted a bit at Ginny's choice. "Well I guess I'll just have to make do with The Honorable Harry Potter then." She giggled at the face Harry made but leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear.

Remus watched Harry blush and turned to Ginny. "What did she say to him?"

"Hermione told Harry that she believed that James had set up a comfortable place or two for snogging with Lily down here and she'd be happy to help him practice if they found one."

Harry had lit his lantern and started walking down one of the paths the led leftward in the vault. Hermione gave a brief wave and then hurried after him carrying one of the canvas sacks.

Remus looked down at the grinning girl beside him and hoisted his own lantern. "Let's trade stories while we're going then, shall we Miss Weasley? I do believe you have a few tales of your own to tell me." The two headed off in the opposite direction and quickly started talking.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione just wasn't sure what had happened. She and Harry had just been walking along looking for more cabinets or shelving and all of a sudden he just tripped and fell down on the narrow pathway. Hermione bent down to check on Harry and help him regain his feet.

"Are you ok there, Harry?" she asked. Harry's arm had brushed through one of the piles of galleons on his way down and there was a small mess of money across part of the path ahead.

"Yes, I'm fine Hermione. Just a little embarrassed that I can't walk sometimes." Harry looked back to see what he had stubbed his foot on and walked back. Sticking out of an overturned chest was a thick wooden stick with some funny looking knobs on it. Harry grabbed it and gently extracted the whole object from the pile of coins.

"This is a funny looking guitar." Harry was holding the neck of a mahogany and sand colored instrument. The body was more oval than squarish and the neck was only slightly longer than Harry's arm. There were eight strings that were paired off in four sets of two with individual tuning keys. The whole body was only three inches deep and there were two flared cutouts in its face. It was a beautiful looking instrument, not that Harry had any real experience with such things.

Hermione came up to look at what Harry had stumbled upon and over. "That's not a guitar Harry, it's a mandolin. It's a kind of small variation on the guitar or banjo. There's a couple of different types; that one looks especially well maintained."

"You're right about that Hermione; it's very nice but I don't know anybody that plays one. How about you?"

"No such luck. Pity to leave it here unplayed though."

"Yes, but we can't take everything that's grabbed our interest. We never would have gone more than ten feet from the vault doors." Harry laid the mandolin carefully back down making sure it wouldn't topple over again.

Hermione and Harry continued on for another ten minutes before Harry called a halt. They had found a couple more cabinets and Harry and Hermione had found a few more books to look at and Harry had found a very nice jewelry box that he thought Hermione's mother might like for Christmas. Hermione laid the sack down and sat on the small chest with Harry.

"Guess we ought to head back now Hermione. I can't really see the vault doors anymore so I don't think we should just wander around. Maybe Ginny and Remus did better on their side."

Hermione looked around and wondered just how far back they were. She giggled a bit and threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. "We ought to bring all the Weasley's back here and organize a scavenger hunt."

"We'd probably lose Ron if the twins think to tell him that there's a kitchen at the far end of this."

"You never know Harry; as big as this vault is there may be a whole cottage to rest in at the other end."

Harry smiled at Hermione's joke but then drew her a little closer. "I appreciate that you and Ginny wanted to come with me through all this."

Hermione just blushed a bit. "You should know by now that Ginny and I choose to be with you for anything. We never want you to be alone again."

Harry smiled one of his great smiles that Hermione really liked and gathered her up in a hug. "Sorry we never did find any of those spots of my dad's that you were talking about."

"This spot could do Harry. If you wanted it to, I mean."

Harry looked around and he didn't know why. This seemed like way too public a spot even though he knew that there were only four people in the whole expanse. Harry grinned and just held Hermione's chin with one hand and gently kissed her. She leaned in just a little bit and suddenly the only thing Harry could hear was his own heart beating faster. Harry got lost in the sensation of her lips and couldn't tell how long they held that position. Hermione leaned away first and Harry realized he hadn't breathed properly for a long time.

"Wow" was the only thing Harry could think of to say as his pulse calmed down a little.

"Mercy, Harry, I think you're getting better as you go along. That was …"

"Yes, very much so. But we better get going before the others start looking for us."

Harry picked up the lantern and stood. Hermione stood up and reached for the bag they had been putting things in. She jumped however when she saw and felt something else right next to it.

"Harry!"

Harry looked at what Hermione had pointed at and almost jumped himself. That mandolin that he had put up was now resting against the side of the chest they had been sitting on. 'That's weird' Harry thought.

"There's no chance that it's another mandolin, is there?"

"No, I looked for a clear spot to put the bag down on as I didn't want it to spill. There certainly wasn't any stringed instrument there."

"Why don't we just leave it here and just make our way quietly away." Harry picked up the bag and made sure that he didn't touch the mandolin again. The two made their way back to the entrance to the vault and arrived to see Remus and Ginny waiting for them.

"Been here long?" Harry asked.

"About three minutes actually. We got turned around back there and circled one small hill of chests twice before we got on the right path again."

"It's real confusing in here Harry" Ginny said nervously.

"You don't know the half of it Gin. Oh no, Harry, it's back."

Harry looked when Hermione was pointing and saw that the same mandolin was leaning against the small pile of books that they had left near the entrance.

"Remus, would you check that mandolin out? It seems to be following me or Hermione around."

Remus pulled out his own wand and waved it at the suspicious instrument. He levitated it up away from the entrance and made it float about ten feet away from him. He then cast a couple of different spells and just watched the results.

"It's clean Harry; no dark spells at all. But it seems to have recognized and matched your magic somehow."

"Great. Just what I need – a bloody haunted mandolin! Why do these things happen to me?"

"Guess you're just a walking lightning rod Harry." Ginny had walked over and picked up the mandolin and brought it back to Harry. He looked at it suspiciously for a minute and gave up and put the mandolin strap across his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here before anything else wants to develop a relationship with me." Everyone laughed at Harry's statement and they gathered up the books and other things they had collected. Harry closed the vault doors himself, locked it, and removed the key. Griphook checked to see that the vault was totally locked up and everyone climbed back in the cart to return to Gringotts.

xxxx xxx

Harry and the others found Mrs. Weasley and Ron waiting for them as they came down the steps of Gringotts. Harry reached the bottom step but swore once and turned immediately around. He stopped after taking two steps up the stairs and beckoned for Ginny. They had a brief conversation and Harry handed her the mandolin. Ginny came back down to the others shaking her head.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"With everything that's gone on this morning, Harry almost forgot about his appointment with Wrotkill. He apologizes Mum for making you wait but asked that Hermione and I go get his uniform if we have time."

"Is he going to be ok wandering around on his own?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry doesn't think this is going to take much time and it'll be Jamie coming out of Gringotts to catch up with us."

"Well, ok then" Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at her son. "I know you wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies with Harry but it looks like he'll be delayed a bit. Do you want to go shopping with us girls or just floo home?"

Ron's face had fallen when Harry had gone back into the bank and he shook his head at going shopping. Remus spoke up then. "I'll take him over Molly. I'm going to go on through to the Leaky Cauldron anyway."

"Thank you Remus. Ron, mind Mr. Lupin. And floo right home after you've finished there."

"Thanks Mr. Lupin. I'll go directly home after. Shopping, yuck!"

The two had gone but a dozen steps when Ginny called out to her brother and hurried to catch up to him. She talked to him for a bit and put something in his hand and came back to her mum and Hermione.

"And what was that about Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I just gave my brother a little spending cash. He's not had much fun this summer so far."

"Well that was nice of you. Are you sure you can afford to do that?"

Ginny looked at the little smile on Hermione's face. "Yes Mum, I think I can afford to be nice to Ron at least once." The three witches started talking about the fashion search and set off toward Madame Malkin's.

While that conversation was happening out in the street, Harry was back waiting nervously in that little office off the main hallway again. He held the two pieces of the goblin staff loosely in one hand and hoped there wasn't any trouble coming for him.

The side door opened and Wrotkill came into the office. Harry bowed to the goblin wizard and held his breath. Wrotkill came over and held out his hand. Harry handed him the pieces of the staff and took a step backward.

Wrotkill examined the two pieces of the staff and paid particular attention to the broken edges. After a minute he looked up at Harry. "Cutting curse?"

"Yes, Master Wrotkill."

"A pretty strong one. The rumors we have been heard say that it was the Dark Lord."

"It was a strong wizard that was possessed by Voldemort."

"How did you fare in this battle?"

"I ended up unconscious for a day and had some severe burns that have since healed up. The wizard died but the spirit of Voldemort escaped."

"That was unfortunate but probably couldn't be avoided. The staff served you well for the time you held it. One of its functions is as an offensive and defensive weapon; that's why the Everwood was chosen."

"I'm sorry that I didn't take better care of it."

"We have three choices in what happens next young lord. I can take these pieces and throw them away. Then say goodbye and wish you well in your life. The second is that you and I can try to repair it; that option usually does not result in a completely restored instrument. The last option will take a little more of your time if you choose it – you can make one for yourself under my instructions."

Harry didn't quite believe his ears. "I would be honored if I could learn that craft Master Wrotkill. But why me?"

"You are an honest wizard, Harry Potter and respect goblins. Although we remain separate and suspicious of human magical struggles, we do recognize that the Dark Lord had/has designs of putting everyone under his rule. You seem to have some success against him and we would be short-sighted if we didn't help you in some way. Do you understand that now?"

"Thank you, sir. When do we start?"

"Come back here after you return to Hogwarts. There are preparations that I must make and it will take some weeks."

Harry made a deep bow to Wrotkill and the goblin wizard just nodded his head before leaving the room. Harry leaned against the wall for a bit before he started the process of catching up to his girls. Such a strange turn that his life had taken. Harry cast his concealing spell and it was Jamie Evans that left Gringotts bank in a hurry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Ginny's Treasure Hunt

'Jamie' did some important shopping by himself before he caught up with the three females. Ginny and Hermione had finished their uniform shopping by the time Harry arrived at Madame Malkin's. Ginny had discovered that Madame Pomfrey had made arrangements for Ginny to get a green capelet to wear over the new uniform. She was happy that the light cover just extended about eight inches down from her shoulders. Harry wanted to see them in their new outfits but was told that he would see them soon enough.

Mrs. Weasley had picked up a set of the new school uniforms for Harry as well as Ron. The minor fight that ensued when Harry tried paying her back was resolved when Harry insisted on buying lunch for everyone at one of the cafes in Diagon Alley. Everyone returned to the Burrow afterward but then Harry left to go to the Grangers house for a week's visit there.

Hermione's father eventually sat down and had a long talk with Harry and they worked out most of the issues that fathers had with lads that wanted to date their daughters. Tony taught Harry to play cribbage and they spent more than one evening just talking quietly as the cards and pegs moved around the board. Hermione joined in or read quietly in the background or talked to Ginny on those nights she visited or stayed over.

The morning of August 11th found Harry and Hermione talking excitedly over breakfast. It was Ginny's birthday and both were going over to the Burrow. Harry was going to stay there for the rest of the summer and Hermione was invited to the sleepover that Ginny was going to have with some of her girlfriends.

Hermione was a little irked that Harry wouldn't even give her a hint about what he had got Ginny. While he said that he trusted her not to tell her friend, Harry said he still had a right to have an occasional secret from his hug buddies. They flooed over to the Burrow together but Harry said he wanted to go for a little walk by himself while the girls caught up.

Mr. Weasley was getting off a little early from work so there was going to be an early supper at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had enlarged the kitchen table so that it held the additional guests that Ginny had invited. Ron had walked over to the Lovegoods after lunch and had come back holding hands with Luna. Harry only pointed to where his and Luna's hands were joined and Ron blushed a bit. Luna wouldn't let go of his hand though even when she went to give Ginny a hug. It almost looked like Ron was trying to give his sister a hug also but she took the opportunity to slap his stomach once. Ron doubled over but Harry could see he was smiling.

Susan Bones came through the Weasleys floo with Neville Longbottom and was followed about 15 minutes later by her other friend Josie Kellar. All the girls headed up the stairs to talk in Ginny's room. That left Ron, the twins, Neville and Harry downstairs.

The twins begged off to their room as they said they were busy 'inventing things for an important client'. Ron also hoped that Harry and Neville could excuse him as he had something important to do right then. Harry guessed that it was wrapping up the present for his sister. Ron ruefully nodded his head and said he would try to hurry.

Harry looked at Neville and asked him if he wouldn't mind going for a little walk. "There's a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about and I'd rather not have everyone overhear us."

Neville looked a little surprised at the request but said that he couldn't think of anything to stop them. Harry and Neville went out and walked down to the path to the Weasley pond. Harry leaned back against the big tree and just pointed at the ground beside him and Neville sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" Neville asked.

"Just this and that. It's been a while since I've seen you and there's not a lot of boys our age that aren't either trying to get my autograph or hex me."

Neville chuckled. "Oh yes, how you put up with that baloney is beyond me, Harry. Although you seemed to handle it pretty well last year. You do realize that you're going to have more attention when we get back?"

"No. How come?"

"Well there will be the whole new class of first years that want to get a good look at the famous Harry Potter. Plus there's lot of rumors going around about what happened at the end of last year with you and Hermione in the medical wing and everything."

"I .. hadn't thought about that. Thanks for the warning Neville."

"So can I ask or don't you want to talk about what really happened?" Harry sighed and thought that there wasn't getting around it. He just asked Neville to keep it to himself or just share with Susan and not tell anyone else. After Neville promised, Harry went through the whole Sorcerer's Stone fiasco at the end of the year.

Neville's eyes were very wide as Harry finished. "Most people would think that was a totally made up story Harry but I believe you. You did incredible Harry."

Harry muttered something about getting lucky and having the two girls help him out. Neville just shook his head. "You were the only one there at the end Harry. I'm sure I wouldn't be brave enough to do something like that."

"Frankly, if you don't tell anyone, I'll admit I was scared to death at the time but I just had to try and fix things."

"That's the difference between you and me Harry. You've got a lot of confidence in yourself and I don't."

"That's ok Neville, you're further along than you know. You've got your own strengths. I bet you didn't think you and Susan would be an item last year at this time."

Neville nodded his head. "Life has a way of surprising you when you least expect it."

"I'll agree with that Nev. It seems like that's all my life is just that-surprises. I got another one, a huge one, just recently. It's something I hope you can help me with."

"Me, help you?" Neville tried to figure out what his friend in front of him wanted. Harry was so far ahead of him in so many ways that Neville didn't have any idea at all.

"Neville, a week ago I attended the reading of my parents will. There were a lot of surprises but the part outside the huge fortune I inherited was that my family is Noble. I'm going to be a Lord someday. I have no idea of what that entails."

"When I told Gram that I met Harry Potter, she told me that you came from a very distinguished and elder magical house. And that the Potters and the Longbottoms had been allies a long time."

"Am I misunderstanding the fact that we'll both be inheriting titles then?"

"No, but your circumstances are different from mine. Grams will determine when I'm 'fit' or old enough to take on the title. You are going to get yours at 15 since you're the last of your house."

"And that's what I need your help with Neville. I have zero idea of what I'm supposed to do with this nobility stuff. I was hoping that you or your Grandmother wouldn't mind instructing me. I really don't know anybody else that might have the knowledge. Well, I do but I'm not going to ask Malfoy."

Neville broke up laughing at that. "I can just see that now. Draco lecturing you and you taking notes!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Never, ever going to happen! Will you help then?"

Neville just extended a hand. "I guess we continue the alliance then."

Harry smiled and shook Neville hand. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Neville looked confuse and Harry walked back to the Burrow with him and explained all about one of his favorite movies – Casablanca.

xxx xxx

Everyone applauded as Ginny blew out all the candles on her cake and started cutting it up. Harry thought the double chocolate cake was really tasty but he was looking forward to Ginny opening her presents. Especially the one from him.

After the cake was finished, Mr. Weasley levitated the pile of presents from the living room to the cleared off kitchen table. Ginny gave a little gasp of surprise at all the brightly wrapped presents and started opening them. Harry, to the surprise of Ginny, volunteered to write down the list of presents. Ginny sent him her silent thanks and began the opening.

"The first is from Mum and Dad." Ginny opened up the box to find a new set of trainers and a couple of new blouses. Ginny turned to give her mum a big hug and then her dad.

The twins packed a big box full of pranks that they had bought from Zonko's as well as some candy. Of course there was also a huge green pointed hat that Ginny refused to even try and don. Forge and Gred just said that they wanted to be able to find the healer in the family quickly. That got a laugh from everyone including Ginny who said that they might have need of her if they insisted on continuing their pranks.

Percy bought his sister book on the history of magical healing which she thought was great. Ron did not give his sister any chocolate frogs at all; Ginny was really surprised to find a couple of thick sets of mittens and a small set of metal bangles for her wrists in his clumsily wrapped gift box. Luna had wrapped up some leggings to give to her neighbor.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave Ginny a fuzzy sweater and a necklace that held three overlapping silver circles. Harry saw that she looked at Hermione and him when she held it up for everyone to look at it. When she opened Hermione's present, Ginny blushed and just said it was some things that no male in the room had a right to look at._** 'Well, maybe just you Harry.'**_

Harry kept writing diligently so nobody would notice his blush. Ginny opened Neville's present next. He gave her a gift certificate to Flourish & Blotts so she could pick up something relaxing to read. Neville blushed when Ginny came down from her seat and kissed his cheek. Susan playfully pulled Neville away from Ginny and gave him a kiss to his other cheek.

The last present Ginny held up was from her friend Josie. Before she started unwrapping it, Harry held his hand up and waved it. "Yes, Harry?"

"If that's another Harry Potter book, I'm not going to autograph it."

Josie laughed but hid her head in Hermione's shoulder. She had found out that the thin boy she had met last year at Ginny's party was actually the real Harry Potter. She had been mortified at the time because she had given Ginny one of those Harry Potter story books as a present. Ginny had finally talked Harry into writing Josie a letter and they had eventually became friends.

Harry went over to the embarrassed girl and tapped the back of her hand. She looked up to see Harry kneeling beside her and blushed again. "If you promise not to tell anybody, Ginny could tell you a real adventure where she saved me." That caused Josie's mouth to open in surprise but she just turned to look at her friend.

Ginny opened the present from Josie and came over to give her a hug for the pocket sized picture album she had received. It was made out of leather and had some different colored rhinestones as decorations.

Ginny went back to the head of the table and started thanking everyone for all the presents but she stopped suddenly. "Harry? Where's my present?" All heads turned to look at where Harry was seated.

"Oh, present. Present? Now where did I put that?" Harry started patting his pockets and looking around at the floor. The twins and Mr. Weasley started smiling as they felt that Harry was just joking with the birthday girl. Ginny was not amused though. She came over to where Harry was and finally stamped on his foot to stop his looking around.

Harry huffed and dug a small card of his pocket. He held it up but kept it away from Ginny's reach for a couple of seconds. "OK, but you're going to have to work for this one."

Ginny grabbed the card out of Harry's hand and then looked at him. "I think everybody would like to hear what it says Ginny."

Ginny stared at Harry again and at the rest of her family and guests around the table and started reading.

_A birthday search, __For you from me Must begin At your Favorite tree._

"Best get going Ginny. The present may vanish at any time if you don't catch up to it." Harry smiled at Ginny and she realized that Harry was not making this up. She was really going to have to go looking for it.

"Am I allowed to take anybody with me?" Harry thought about it for a couple of seconds and just nodded.

"Ok, who wants to get some fresh air?" Ginny finally asked.

Not surprisingly, everyone who wasn't family wanted to join and see where Harry was leading her. Ginny left holding the card and was followed by all the other girls. Neville was going to join them but hesitated at the door. Ron was the one to pipe up then. "Susan's waiting for you Neville. I've found it's not a good idea to keep your lady waiting." Neville hurried to catch up to the girl.

Ginny and Hermione led the way out to the orchard. "I'm going to kill him if there's not something bloody wonderful at the treehouse."

Hermione laughed and just threw an arm over Ginny's shoulder. "No you won't; if's it only a knut, you'll thank him for thinking about you."

Ginny grinned. "Yes, but I will threaten him."

"He'd expect no less" Hermione laughed.

Ginny reached the tree with their modest treehouse and clamored up to see what was there. She came back down a minute later holding a used Quidditch glove and another card. "What's this one say?" asked Luna.

Ginny shook her head at the glove and looked down at the card she was holding.

_A first clue is found, Don't get in a funk Just go on To where you last got dunked._

Hermione supplied the answer to that one. "Over to the pond" she yelled and the small group moved on. All of them were wondering how may stops there were going to be and what was then end present. Neville was guessing a winter cloak to go with the gloves but Josie was thinking that there would be a nice ring waiting for Ginny because of the gloves. And then she realized what she had said. Susan pulled her along and said it was an ok guess anyway, no matter how Ginny blushed at the suggestion.

There was a small flat stone at the end of the dock at the pond. Ginny lifted it up and found the other glove and a small map of Hogwarts. She held them up and Hermione hoped they didn't have to go all the way to Scotland for the next clue. Ginny look at both the items suspiciously; it didn't make too much sense to her so far. She cleared her voice and read the next little card to her friends.

_Halfway there Don't get forlorn Now head back to Your first chore of the morn._

Everybody started guessing where the next clue was but Ginny remember how Harry had watched and followed her the first day he was at their house. "The henhouse" Ginny cried out suddenly and started running back toward The Burrow.

Everyone waited as Ginny went in and started looking for her next clue. She finally found a small bag in the third chicken's nest she looked in. The hen was not happy to be disturbed but Ginny just shook her hand where it had been pecked at and exited the henhouse.

The five guests surrounded Ginny and watched as she opened the bag to find an old book of poetry. _**'That sounds like Harry. Something romantic when you least expect it.'**_

'_**Yes Hermione but are you making any sense of all this?'**_

'_**No but I don't have to; it's your present, remember!'**_

'_**Thanks a lot.'**_

Josie asked where the card was and Ginny heart sank when she looked in the bag and didn't see it. Luna spoke up and told Ginny that it probably was in the book. She opened it up and found the card inside the front cover. She didn't read the inscription Harry had written in the book out loud but just pulled out the card to let everyone see it.

She turned it over to read it and then dropped it with a yell and started running for the Burrow. Hermione read it aloud for the two others who hadn't followed Ginny and then started laughing as she hurried along.

_I will not lie And I feel no guilt I left your present Up on your quilt._

Hermione was wondering if Harry was going to be standing upright when she got to the Burrow. It was a marvelous prank that took them all over the Weasley property while Ginny's gift was just up in her own room.

The scene in the kitchen was one Hermione would remember for a while. Harry was ducking and hiding behind Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley tried keeping her daughter restrained. The guests were all looking at the faces of the two people and wondered if Harry was going to be permanently damaged.

Ginny finally calmed down a bit so that her mother didn't have to hold her back. Harry leaned around Mr. Weasley and said he would surrender _after _Ginny opened up her present. Ginny headed for her room but asked her father to make sure Harry didn't leave. Harry went and calmly sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs as he heard the footsteps head up. The twins and Ron came over and congratulated him but Harry just motioned for everyone else to take a seat.

Ginny came back down the stairs carrying a huge wrapped box. Ron went over and helped her put in on the table. She glared at Harry for a second but tore into the box. She actually growled when she pulled out – another wrapped box! Mrs. Weasley was even chuckling at this point. Ginny sat down for a second to keep from doing something she might regret later.

'_**Ginny, he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if he thought you wouldn't like the present.'**_

"I hope this means this present is twice as nice Harry as you had to wrap it a second time."

"You're the only one to judge that Miss Weasley." Harry had this little smile on his face that Hermione had recognized as his 'full of mischief' look.

"If there's another wrapped box in here, Harry, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I understand that I took my life in my hands when I started this." Harry motioned for her to continue.

Ginny unwrapped the second box with a little frown on her face. When she saw the contents however she started smiling. "It's a new bookbag for school" she said as she pulled it out.

"Ginny, that's not just any bookbag" Susan said. "That's a Boundless bag; you could probably put half the Hogwarts library in it and it's charmed to remain weightless."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "That's too much money to spend young man."

"I got tired of carrying all her books. This just makes it easier for both of us." _**'Just kidding Gin, I'll carry your books all year if you'd like.'**_

'_**I know Harry. This is a great present. Thank you.'**_

"Well, that explains the poetry book and the map of Hogwarts" Josie said. "But I don't understand the gloves."

Hermione squeaked. Really squeaked! She had a hand over her mouth and was looking from Harry to Ginny and back again. Ginny looked at her friend and then at Harry. She put the bookbag on the table in front of her and slowly opened the top. She peeked into it and then closed it suddenly. She peaked into it again and then ran right at Harry!

Harry was braced but Ginny launched herself at him and knocked him and the chair right over backwards! Everyone thought that Harry was in trouble but they saw that Ginny just had him in a huge hug that looked like she would never let go of.

Mr. Weasley went over and looked into the bookbag while his wife and Hermione tried to get Ginny to release Harry. Ginny finally relented and was hauled to her feet.

"You have some explaining to do Harry." Harry turned and looked at the serious face of Ginny's father.

"It was used. Really, very used." Harry's voice broke a little as he replied.

Ron finally gave up on trying figuring out the mystery inside the bookbag and just reached in to pull out the contents. He pulled out a broom!

"That's a Cleansweep Six! That's almost the best general broom out there." Ron held the broom out to take a really good look at it but Ginny suddenly appeared and snatched it out of his hand. "I'll let you ride it if you're nice Ron."

"You'll have to excuse us for a few minutes" Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny's guests. "They'll be a very small meeting about this last present. Fred, could you make sure everyone gets a butterbeer while we talk to Harry and Ginny in the living room?" Fred nodded and he and Ron headed to get some out of the fridge for the guests.

Harry and Ginny trudged in to the living room and sat together on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them in and cast a privacy ward to make sure nobody else heard the conversation.

"We realize that you just got an inheritance Harry but there's no reason to go splurging and buying Ginny a broom of her own. She would have been satisfied with just that bookbag, even if I do think that was too expensive a gift."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley and wondered how he was going to explain himself out of this one. Ginny looked like she was going to start crying as she just knew her parents were going to make her return the broom to Harry.

Mr. Weasley's next words caught both youngsters by surprise. "Let's take a deep breath and sit for a second. Yes Molly – we're all taking a second."

Ginny's father beckoned Harry over and he whispered a simple request in his ear. Harry nodded and went over to the desk and wrote down something on a piece of paper. He brought it back and just handed it to Mr. Weasley. He looked at it for a second and then handed it over to his wife. Mrs. Weasley looked at it for a second and then her face went white.

Mr. Weasley took the piece of paper back and made a motion with his wand. The paper burst into flames and disappeared. Mr. Weasley came over in front of the pair and started pointing his finger at both of them and shaking it very hard.

"I'm doing this because they can still see us out there and will think I'm really telling you both off. I am but I'm not. Do not smile at anything I say. Ginny you can keep the broom but you'll share it with Ron and not quibble about whose turn it is. I expect you will try to discourage Harry from being so extravagant in the future with gifts to you and the rest of this family. Shake your head if you understand that. Good."

"Harry you're not exempt from my dressing down either. I don't want anyone here to depend on their friends or romantic interests to simply buy them anything they want. That's not how we raise our family and you are part of this family irregardless of where you sleep at night. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, but it really was in the used broom bin. I got a really good deal on it. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone.'

Mr. Weasley frowned at them both for a second and went and sat down. Just when Ginny thought they were over the worse of it, her mum stood up and came over.

"Just when I think I have a handle on everything around here, it all goes off. Ginny, you will accept no more presents from Harry until Christmas. And Harry?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Having too much money can be just as much a problem as having too little. You want to just throw cash at situations to resolve them and think that's the answer for everything. Life isn't quite that simple. I've never experienced anything like what you've suddenly got but please don't let it go to your head."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for the advice."

"We're leaving but you two are officially in a time out for a while. Sit apart but you can talk quietly to one another. Try to at least look contrite!"

Ginny's parents left to go entertain the guests for a bit. Harry got up and moved to a chair where he couldn't be seen from the kitchen. He and Ginny silently 'talked' to each other as they tried to figure out what had just happened to them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Grades and a Missed Grate

Ginny and Harry were still trying to figure the 'show' the next morning. Ginny had commandeered the living room after supper the previous evening and all the boys were banished up to their rooms. Harry had come down for a cup of water later that night and heard a remarkable amount of giggling and talking from the five girls who had spread out sleeping bags in the living room. Harry knew better than to pop his head in and say hello so he carefully went back up to Ron's room.

Susan, Neville and Josie had flooed to their separate homes after breakfast and Ron had walked Luna back up the path to the Lovegood Manor. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked out to the treehouse so they could talk.

"So what did Mr. Weasley ask you to write down Harry?" Hermione had a suspicion but wanted confirmation.

"The number of galleons in the Potter family vault."

"That would explain the look your Mum had Ginny. She looked totally shocked."

"Wouldn't you be? I was when I saw what was in Harry's vault. It makes the number totally meaningless. I'm still trying to figure out why we both got a time out."

Harry tried to answer that question. "I guess they wanted both of us to think about what money meant to both of us. And what it should or shouldn't be since I have control of such a large amount."

Hermione smiled at that. "So what did you think you learned Harry?"

"That I shouldn't just hand out presents willy-nilly even though I could afford to do so. Merlin knows that Ginny and you have been telling me for a while that it's not the quantity but the quality of a gift that matters. If I embarrassed you Ginny in any way I'm sorry."

"It's ok Harry. I was just a little surprised. The book bag was a good enough gift but the broom was over the top."

"I hope Hermione feels the same way."

"Don't tell me you bought me a broom Harry."

"I didn't. But you did get a Boundless bookbag delivered to your house yesterday."

Hermione tried to glare at Harry in disapproval but couldn't quite manage it. She smiled and leaned over to give Harry a kiss to the cheek. "Thanks, Honorable Sir."

"Quit that, please."

"Ok, I shan't get into that habit since you don't want that particular statement overheard by anyone. Harry, Ginny would have been happy enough just to get another song out of you like her last birthday."

Harry smiled. "You know it's still not too late to do that. I think I could manage a nice song for both of you if you'd like. How about it?"

But before Ginny or Hermione could reply, they all heard the sound of a bell ringing. Ginny picked her head up and just said "That signal's from Mum. We need to get back to the Burrow."

Harry and Hermione climbed down and followed Ginny out of the orchard. "Doesn't your Mum usually send somebody else out for us?"

"Yes, but Ron's on the path over to the Lovegood's. He'll hear the sound of that bell and hurry home. It's not an emergency – Mum would have sent her badger then."

"A badger?"

"I think Ginny's mum Patronus charm summons a magical badger. I'll explain that later, Harry."

"Thanks Hermione. Sounds interesting."

By the time the three reached the Burrow, the twins and Percy were reading some bits of parchment. Mrs. Weasley was holding out some similar ones for them. "The letters from school came while you were out; yours was delivered here too Hermione. Hogwarts have some very smart owls that can tell where each student is."

Harry took his paper and sat down on the nearest chair to read it. There were two parts – the grades from his first year and the book listing for his second. Harry looked at the top part of the report.

Grade Explanation

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Summary for: Harry Potter

Astronomy - A

Charms – O

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O ++ (Extracurricular Credit)

Herbology – E

History of Magic – D

Potions – A

Transfiguration - O

All in all, Harry wasn't too surprised by the grades. The DADA was unexpected, but he figured that Potions grade was a result of the review by Madame Bones and the other 2 aurors. Being treated fairly by Snape was just too much to expect. Harry looked over to see how Ginny and Hermione faired as they were comparing grades.

"How'd you two do?"

"Three O's with an O plus in DADA for our little adventure" came from an excited Ginny.

"I did well too Harry" Hermione answered. Ginny shook her head and Harry came over to take a look for himself. He smiled when he saw Hermione's report. "All O's! Congratulations Hermione!"

A bashful Hermione tried to downplay the accomplishment. Harry gave her a hug and whispered "Well done" in her ear. Harry didn't know whether to be amused or complimented that Hermione shivered a bit at his words. Harry turned slightly and caught Ginny up in a hug of her own and let her down. He also gave her a quick kiss when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking.

The twins were being yelled at by Mrs. Weasley for their grades while she was praising Percy for receiving twelve Owls. It a typical Molly Weasley moment of being upset and complimentary at the same time. The twins promised their mother that they would try to do better while Percy just nodded at the compliment and headed back to his room.

Ron hurried in the door just about the time everyone turned back to the lists of new book everyone was required to get. Ron grimaced at the news of grades and Harry saw his face fall as he saw the grades. Harry came over and quietly asked if he could see Ron's marks. Most of Ron's course marks were Acceptable with an Exceeds in Transfiguration. He got a Troll for the History of Magic but Harry told him he'd only done a little better himself. Harry warned the two girls not to discuss their grades around Ron as he got easily discouraged and might not keep up with his study habits he had developed over the summer.

Ginny had been looking at her list and turned to her mother with a disgusted look on her face. "Did you have anything to do with this book list?"

Harry looked at his own list and saw the usual Grade 2 books. The books for the Defense against the Dark Arts class however were all written by one person – Gilderoy Lockhart. There were also 7 of them; Harry immediately felt some concern for the Weasleys budget as they had to buy multiple sets for their children. Fred and George also chimed in and said they had to buy the same books also. Harry wondered how many more galleons Ginny and he could sneak into the Weasleys petty cash jar before they returned to Diagon Alley.

Ginny had gone into the living room and brought back two books to show Harry and Hermione. "Somehow this idiot is mum's favourite author; he acts like he's his favorite author also." The very prominent picture of Lockhart on the covers of both books showed a fit good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled broadly to show his perfect teeth and he winked rather brazenly as if he was sharing a good joke. Harry disliked him immediately.

"He's sort of cute" Hermione said as she looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Eeeww" came from both Ginny and Harry felt a small pang of jealousy that Hermione was attracted to this other wizard. Harry looked back at the photo again and thought he noticed something as Gilderoy turned his head. Harry waited until the photo cycled through again before he let Ginny know what he suspected.

'_**Ginny, look behind his left ear. There's just a small glint there.'**_

'_**And?'**_

'_**I think it's one of those styling clips like the ones that I gave you and Hermione.'**_

'_**That cheat! Can't even groom his hair by himself.**_' Ginny's anger overlapped and her control slipped a bit. Hermione felt the sudden annoyance and anger at the photo and person from her two friends. Harry explained the clip he had saw and Hermione said it was just something that was probably done for the portrait sitting.

Harry grumbled a bit and said that it was a good thing that they were going back to Hogwarts as he had no chance there to meet the 'great' Gilderoy Lockhart."

Xxxx xxxx

The following Wednesday, Harry and the entire Weasley family were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley and get their school books and other supplies. Mr. Weasley was going also to help carry all the packages back to the Burrow.

The twins had flooed out first, followed by Mr. Weasley with Ron. Percy took his turn next. Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry and Ginny as they stepped into the hearth together. "Are you sure that neither of you would like to accompany me?"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley but I've found that if I'm holding on to Ginny or Hermione there's a much better chance I'll arrive safely at the other end."

"Ok, best be getting along then. Everyone will be shopping today."

Harry grabbed a bit of floo powder out of the nearby flowerpot. Making sure he had a firm grip on Ginny's hand he threw it down and started calling out the destination.

Unfortunately, just as Harry started talking, he noted that Dobby (of all people) had popped into the Weasley kitchen with a sign. Harry was distracted by the 'DON'T GO' message that Dobby silently held up and stumbled bit on the pronunciation. "D-Diagon-al Alley!"

Mrs. Weasley came up to the floo. "I hope that wasn't a problem. Guess I'll see when I get there." A green flash left the Burrow empty, except for a small house elf that dropped his sign in disgust before disappearing himself.

Harry and Ginny stumbled out of a dirty and dingy hearth and sprawled flat on an equally dirty and grimy floor. Harry turned in midair and caught the impact on his shoulders as Ginny fell right on top of him. Something nearby toppled at the impact and Harry heard a voice rise from behind a curtain.

Harry looked around and saw an old steamer trunk backed up close to a nearby wall. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they moved quickly to hide on the floor behind it.

'_**Harry, where are we?'**_

'_**Definitely not the floo point in Diagon Alley. Can you reach into my back pocket?'**_

'_**The invisibility cloak – good idea Harry!'**_

Harry and Ginny hurriedly covered up as they heard footsteps approaching the front of the store. Harry looked around and saw they had arrived in a run-down store or pawn shop of some kind. He had no doubt it was magical seeing the displays that were everywhere. Harry had to cover Ginny's mouth when she saw a row of elf heads in one glass case next to them. He let her know how important it was to be quiet.

The owner of the footsteps appeared and Harry saw a scruffy little man with dirty clothes and a three day old beard on his face. He looked around at all the displays and then picked something up from the floor. Harry gulped himself as the man picked up a withered and blackened hand and set it carefully back on a cushion. Harry and Ginny heard the footsteps retreat again and cautiously got to their feet. They had taken one step when the front door to the shop opened and a little bell jingled. Harry and Ginny dived back behind the trunk and covered up again.

Harry groaned as he heard the two voices that were in an argument coming through the door. Just his luck; it was the Malfoys!

"I thought you were getting me something. Why are we here in this …place?"

"Patience Draco. We'll get to your present in a bit. Don't touch anything in here though."

Harry saw that Draco had started wandering around the store as his father waited at the counter. Harry thought they were safe where they were but was still nervous as the younger Malfoy started poking around the store.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Always a pleasure to have you visit our establishment. And I see you've brought young Master Draco; a real treat to see the both of you together. Is there anything in particular I can interest you in buying today?"

"Actually Mr. Borgin I'm here to sell some items. There have been a number of Ministry raids and I thought it prudent that I remove a number of items from the mansion as to avoid any possible misunderstandings. Although the Minister and I are great personal friends, there are others in the ministry like Amelia Bones or Arthur Weasley that might not understand my hobby of collecting … historical artifacts."

"Such a shame that a fine upstanding person as yourself should be subject to such unwelcome scrutiny. Well. Let's take a look at what you brought."

Harry heard the rustle of some papers and an odd clunk or two as Mr. Malfoy emptied his pockets and place the contents on the counter in front of Mr. Borgin. Ginny yelled into the hand that Harry had covering her mouth with when Draco came over, dusted off the lid, and sat on the very trunk they were hiding behind!

Mr. Borgin told the elder Malfoy that he needed to go to the back of the shop to authenticate few of the items. Mr. Malfoy turned to address his son. "Now what is so important that you need to get a racing broom?"

"I'm going out for the Quidditch team and show that half-blood Potter up. He thinks he's so special because he's the bloody hero all the time. He got permission to bring his broom last year and he ended up getting all the attention. Such a glory hog; I want to put him in his rightful place."

"And here I thought you were going to concentrate on your studies Draco. I shouldn't get you anything for you at all for letting that muggle born witch beat you in every class."

"That Granger girl won't do that again father."

"See that she doesn't. I won't tolerate the excuses you made this year."

"But I still have to make the Quidditch team as Seeker."

"I think I have an idea of how that could be accomplished. I'll tell you later Draco."

Mr. Borgin showed back up then and he and Mr. Malfoy haggled for a bit before settling on a price. The two Malfoys left the shop soon after and Harry and Ginny followed them as best they could under the invisibility cloak. They soon found themselves at the end of Knockturn Alley. Harry removed the cloak from Ginny and himself once he saw the familiar sites of Diagon Alley.

Harry and Ginny were still trying to remove the soot and grime from the shop floor from themselves when they were both scooped up in a massive hug from Mrs. Weasley. "We've been searching for you two everywhere. We hoped you only emerged a grate off but we had no idea where it was."

"So where were you?" said Mr. Weasley as he led the rest of his family up to the trio. Ginny shook her head but Harry wouldn't lie to her father. "We ended up in Knockturn Alley at a store named Borgin and Burkes."

Mrs. Weasley look scandalized that her daughter and Harry were in that disreputable place but the twins and Ron started asking their sister and Harry what they had seen.

"That will be enough of that" Mrs. Weasley said. "You all have a bit of shopping you want to do. Let's all meet up at the bookstore in about 30 minutes. Not you two, Harry and Ginny are coming with us to Gringotts."

Ginny grimaced at that announcement but Harry explained that her mum had really been scared by her disappearance. Ginny grumbled a bit but fell in beside Harry.

The four of them met the Grangers coming out of Gringotts as they were going in. Hermione rushed over to Harry a hug but blushed when she saw Ginny and just said hello. Harry asked if they had finished their business inside and Hermione said that she was heading for the apothecary shop before she headed to Flourish & Blotts. Harry and Ginny both asked her to pick up some things that they needed for their potions kit and hoped that they would meet her at the bookstore.

Hermione waved again and Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley shook hands before they parted. Harry followed the Weasley parents as they called on a goblin to escort them to their vault. Harry ended up squeezed between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley as they rode in the back seat of one of the carts. Mr. Weasley sat nervously in the front as they careened their way to the Weasley vault.

Harry managed to open up his money pouch and hand it to Ginny. He knew he shouldn't try anything so sneaky but he hoped Ginny could quietly dump some galleons into the vault without being caught.

It was a shorter trip than the one to his family vault but everyone had turned a little nauseous by the time the cart stopped. Harry got out with the three others and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened their vault. Harry called out to Mr. Weasley and he watched as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny entered the vault.

Harry told Mr. Weasley that he and Ginny had seen the Malfoys in that dingy store and he told him that Mr. Malfoy had sold some 'questionable' items to Mr. Borgin. Mr. Weasley got a little angry that Malfoy had been hiding and selling some forbidden items, but Harry guessed that Mr. Malfoy hadn't rid himself of everything he possessed. Harry saw a sly smile appear on Mr. Weasley's face then and hoped he was around when Ginny's father caught up to Mr. Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley came out of the vault with a smile on her face. "I found a lot more money in the vault that what the goblins reported we had. We shouldn't have a problem with those book sets now. Mr. Weasley turned a suspicious look at Harry but he turned his pockets out to show that he was only carrying a few knuts and the bronze wristband. Mr. Weasley nodded and everyone took a breath before they clamored back in the wobbly cart.

Five minutes later, the Weasleys had all met up together and were making their way to Flourish & Blotts. They joined a huge line that struggled to get into the door. Ginny saw her friend Josie with her parents and got permission to join them. Hermione and her parents joined the end of the line with the Weasleys and Harry joked with Hermione that she would be in the bookstore even longer than normal.

They line moved slowly and it took a while to get closer to the front doors. Mrs. Weasley got excited and said she saw the reason for the crowd. Two minutes later Harry and Hermione saw the storefront window and the big sign in it. Hermione jumped a little when she saw it and Harry groaned a second later:

_ Today Only!_

_Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing_

_ His Latest Bestseller_

_ Magical Me_

_ 12:30 to 4:30 PM_

Harry wondered who he had offended as both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione went on about meeting the famous wizard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Two Bad Encounters (and then a better one)

It took a number of minutes for the line to make its way forward to the point where Harry and everyone around him could actually see Gilderoy Lockhart. He was sitting behind a table piled high with books and was chatting away to the people who asked for his signature. Harry looked around suddenly. This line didn't look normal to him; almost all of the line was composed of females. Mostly teenagers and up. The only males Harry actually saw were the young wizards like him who were getting books or fathers that were standing in line with their daughters.

Harry reached into his pocket and gripped the Eye of Horus tightly. When he looked back up again, he wasn't surprised to see a number of things emanating from Lockhart. The first was the little spell that came off the styling clip behind Lockhart's left ear; Harry felt justified that the man was somehow a phony. Lockhart's aura was a faint orange glow that barely extended past his fingertips. Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand quickly and let her know what he was seeing.

'_**I'm pretty sure he's got a pretty powerful Glamor Charm running now, Hermione. It seems to be aimed just at females.'**_

Hermione's jaw dropped a bit as she 'saw' and listened to Harry's explanation. _**'The gall of that egotistical manipulative worm!'**_ Hermione turned her back to the smiling wizard so she wouldn't have to see him.

They had just about passed the front doors and Harry was looking forward to pulling Hermione out of line with him and just getting the books they needed. He saw that Ginny and her friend Josie were standing just to the right and a little back of where Lockhart was. Ginny was holding a cauldron and Josie was struggling with most of the books that she had picked up for her first year. Mr. and Mrs. Kellar finally removed the load from their daughter's arms and Josie turned back again to face Gilderoy Lockhart. Ginny had a disgusted look on her face but Josie looked enthralled just by being close to the personable and handsome author.

Harry gave Ginny a mental call and let her know what he had just discovered about her mother's favorite writer. She grinned a little bit and poked Josie in the side with her elbow. When Josie looked away from Lockhart, Ginny pointed to where Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were standing in line.

Somehow Josie's voice carried through a momentary lull in the general hubbub of the crowded store. "Hi Harry!"

Impossible as it was, Lockhart's face came up from the table and he looked around the room. Harry tried ducking behind the person in front of him in line but it was too late.

Lockhart stood up with a flourish and left the signing desk. "Ladies and gentlemen, I must beg your indulgence for a second. I saw someone in the crowd that simply must come up here to share being front and center."

Wishing he hadn't put his invisibility cloak away, Harry watched as Ron and Hermione tried to hide him from Lockhart's search. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Harry saw a manicured hand wrap around his arm and then he was dragged up to the front of the line and found himself staring back at the huge group of people in the bookstore.

"Another real treat for everyone. Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry blushed and tried to get away as he was the subject of a lot of cheering and applause. Gilderoy Lockhart had other plans though. He grabbed Harry around the shoulders like Harry was his best friend and smiled. A flashbulb or two went off and Lockhart just smiled and said that they would be on the front page of all the papers in the morning. Harry grimaced but Lockhart didn't know when to quit.

"For everyone here, I have a couple of announcements. Harry Potter, for services to the magical community at large and an inspiration to all the common witches and wizards – I am happy to present you with a full set of my signed books, including the latest bestseller _Magical Me_." The crowd cheered those words. Someone brought up a stack of books that all had Lockhart's face on the front and Harry was subjected to another round of applause and picture taking with Lockhart shaking his hand.

Hoping that was the end of his embarrassment for the day, Harry tried getting away again from the talkative wizard. But that wasn't going to happen. Lockhart just kept on speaking. "I hope the other surprise announcement I am making now will be met with just as much enthusiasm. It concerns the future of Harry Potter and all his schoolmates at Hogwarts. After many years of turning down requests by the Minister of Magic and the Hogwarts Board of Governors, I have finally found the time to impart my vast knowledge and expertise to a new generation. I, Gilderoy Lockhart, am happy to announce my appointment to the staff at Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry. I feel that everyone there will benefit enormously from my new position as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry felt sick and was finally released from Lockhart's grip as many other flashbulbs went off. He had an idea and picked up the golden colored quill that his new professor had been signing autographs with. When he was sure that Gilderoy wasn't looking at him directly, Harry tossed the quill across the wizard's field of vision. When Lockhart turned his head to follow the flight of the quill, Harry stumbled a bit into him. While apologizing, Harry managed to snatch the styling clip out of Lockhart's hair and threw it down on the table between two stacks of _Magical Me_.

Bending down pretending to tie his shoe, Harry heard a bunch of gasps from the surrounding crowd. Ginny let him know what had happened. _**'The idiot's hair blew straight back and up and stood on end Harry! He's got a very receding hairline that he combs over and his hair is a little stringy. And the roots aren't the same color as the rest of his hair!'**_

Harry chuckled and straightened up, accidentally tipping over the table with all the books. He apologized for the problem and helped a very flustered 'Professor' Lockhart straightened up the mess. Harry handed the wizard the wayward styling clip and watched as he struggled to put it back in his hair. Harry thanked the wizard for the gifts and walked away from the mess.

Harry wandered back to where his friends were standing and just handed the book set he had been given to Ron. "I'll buy my own; I certainly don't need his help with anything." Ron nodded once and set out to get his other books. Ginny and Hermione were smiling and getting ready to congratulate Harry on his clumsiness when another situation suddenly exploded.

"You set that up, didn't you Potter? You can't even go shopping without ending up the center of attention again."

The two girls stepped up and got between Draco Malfoy and Harry. "In case you didn't notice it Malfoy, it was Lockhart that went looking for Harry. Not the other way around."

"Still hiding behind a Weasley Potter? She doesn't have any power to protect you here. I bet she's just here to catch any knuts that fall out of your pockets."

"Be very careful Malfoy; you're not in the best of positions to insult people."

The sneer was very evident in Draco's voice. "There's no need to insult anyone. It's just a fact of life. Blood traitors are the worse kind of scum; you Weasleys are a disgrace. How much is Potter paying you, little Weasley, to sleep with him?"

Harry felt the shock reaction from both Ginny and Hermione as they heard Malfoy's taunt. Before Harry could move a muscle, he heard an angry voice from behind them. "You _will _apologize to my daughter! _Right now!_"

Harry glanced around to see Mr. Weasley gripping his wand so hard that Harry was scared that it might break. Draco had paled at the sight of the wand pointed at him and the coldness of tone from Mr. Weasley. He started looking around for someplace to run but a gloved hand came down hard on Malfoy's shoulder. Draco turned quickly and started as he saw his father. "Apologize. At once. To the girl and her father."

Draco Malfoy mumbled some sort of apology that seemed to satisfy the elder Malfoy and Draco quickly disappeared into the crowd. Mr. Malfoy senior took a few steps forward so that he stood before Ginny. He picked up the books that were in the cauldron and looked at them. "I'm sorry about my son. He seems to get carried away at times and forgets his manners."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"It is of no consequence. Although it is a pity that as many years as you have spent in the Ministry, Arthur, you still have too little to adequately provide for your family."

"My family is no concern of yours, Lucius." Harry heard the tenseness in Mr. Weasleys voice and hoped this little confrontation wouldn't escalate.

"Of course a proper pure-blood family wouldn't have concerns like that. You must excuse me though. As fascinating as this conversation is, my son and I still have a couple of purchases to make."

Malfoy senior swirled into a turn and took three steps away from the bookstore before he stopped. Harry saw him shake his head, turn around, and brought back the books he had taken and dropped them back into the cauldron that Ginny was holding. He then retreated again without a word to anybody.

Hermione came up and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt her call up some bond magic and watched as a sudden wind gust blew Lucius Malfoy's cape up over his head and covered his eyes. Harry tried unsuccessfully to hide a snigger as he felt a tripping jinx turned loose to send the haughty wizard sprawling. By the time Lucius Malfoy had regained his feet and straightened himself out, Harry and his friends had retreated back into the bookstore.

Harry and Ginny grabbed Hermione up in a hug once they were back in the store. "That was absolutely perfect Hermione" Harry said.

"For once, I think I was the only one that wasn't insulted" Hermione replied. "I'm quite proud of myself that I didn't send them both over Gringotts. Though Malfoy did deserve it for what he said about you Gin."

"That wretched little boy isn't a new first year is he Ginny?" Harry, Ginny and Hermione turned to see a worried Josie Kellar. Ginny assured her friend that Draco Malfoy was going into second year but she might run into some other Slytherins that were just as obnoxious.

Josie nodded with a little bit of relief on her face. "Mum and Dad said we're all done here. We still have to go get my wand but then we're going home. Thanks for staying with me here Ginny; it's very confusing. If I don't hear from you before we leave for Hogwarts, will you try to find me on the train?"

Ginny promised she would definitely find Josie so that they could talk on the Hogwarts Express. Josie gave Ginny a hug and took back her cauldron. Harry waved to Josie's parents as they put many of Lockhart's books inside her pot.

"It was nice of you to tote her cauldron around for a bit, Ginny."

"Well, her arms were sore from hauling it back all the way from the other end of Diagon Alley. I almost dropped the stupid thing on Draco's father's foot when he grabbed her books out of it. I know I'm supposed to respect my elders but that git is way overdue for getting his bits hexed."

Harry and Hermione broke up laughing at Ginny's statement and hurried back through Flourish & Blotts to finish their shopping.

Xxxx xxxx

(The rest of this chapter and part of the next involve a bit of personal dialogue and a type of flirting between our three main characters. Nothing dirty but some situations and discussions that only Harry could find himself in. Don't be angry at me for their enhanced maturity.)

(Harry's POV)

Two hours later, Hermione, Ginny and I were sitting in Hermione's bedroom reading through the Lockhart books to see if there was anything worthwhile to be gained.

I finally threw the one I had been looking at down on the bed. "These aren't going to be any help at all unless we have to get out of a tight situation by knowing what 'Professor' Lockhart's favorite color or cologne is."

"There doesn't seem to be anything concrete in any of these books Harry. I think I found out where he was at two places at the same time; doing 'heroic' things. I'm starting to suspect that the person that wrote those adventure Harry Potter books is also writing the ones for Lockhart. Or vice versa."

"Thanks for the confirmation Hermione." I looked at the pile of seven books on the bed. There probably wasn't three sentences of anything instructive in all those pages. This was the person that was going to teach us? I got off the bed and went over and sat in the chair at Hermione's desk.

Guess I must have looked pretty miserable for Ginny didn't waste any time in coming over and playing with my hair. "So what else is bothering you Harry. You've been a bit off since we left the bookstore."

I never could hide when I was upset from her. "I'm sorry Ginny."

"For what?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I should have stomped on Malfoy for what he said. It's me that he's mad at and you shouldn't ever hear any of that tripe. I froze up when I should have done something."

"Harry, he shocked all of us at what he said. It wasn't just you. It was lucky Dad was there to hear it. He's done some of that verbal sparring with Mr. Malfoy before."

"But it's my job to defend you."

"Excuse me?" Ginny's eyes lit up and I knew I had perfectly said exactly the wrong thing.

"That came out wrong. I'm not Ron acting like you're still three and Merlin knows I'm not your dad. It just gets me mad that he can say something like that and not receive any punishment out of it."

"Let it go Harry. We all know Malfoy's mouth will get him in hot water again and we can all take care of him then."

"Ok, I guess." I wanted to punch that idiot and I almost felt frustrated enough to pound my head in the wall like Dobby had done. Speaking of which, I wondered when we would see the little elf again. I knew his intentions were good but I wondered how far he was going to take this idea of keeping me away from Hogwarts.

Hermione saw that I had relaxed some but she came over and pulled me to my feet. "I'm sorry for this Mr. Potter but could you excuse Ginny and me for a couple of minutes? I promise this won't take long and you can come right back in here."

I've learned not to ask questions when those two have something they want to do by themselves. I asked Hermione if I could borrow her new book of spells and then I went out in the hall and sat down and started reading it.

Mrs. Granger came out of her bedroom a few minutes later and looked surprised to see me sitting in the hallway. She surprised me by coming over and sitting down right beside me. "Are you out here being punished Harry?"

"I don't think so Mrs. Granger. At least nobody yelled at me for anything I said or did. They just said they needed a few minutes by themselves."

"How about I go and double check on that. It's not polite to just throw guests out into the hall." I objected to that but Mrs. Granger just waved my words aside and went to Hermione's door. She knocked once and then opened the door just enough to stick her head in. I heard some giggling from within the room and Mrs. Granger closed the door up again. She came back down the hall with a smile. "No, you aren't in any trouble Harry and I'm sure they'll let you back in a minute or two." She went down the stairs whistling a tune that I just couldn't name.

It was about two minutes later that I heard Hermione's door open again and I saw a hand (Ginny's?) beckon me back in. When I pushed the door open, I couldn't see very far into Hermione's room as the lights were off. "I'm not coming in there unless you both promise that you're not going to attack me."

All I got were giggles in return from that request so I carefully stepped forward into the room. I had taken three steps when the door closed behind me and I heard somebody throw the lock.

I waited for what seemed forever in that darkness. Even though it couldn't have been even a minute, the lights coming back on really took me by surprise. When my eyes adjusted to the quick change and I looked around, I knew I was in very…serious… trouble.

"Oh boy!" I didn't know what else I could say. It was totally unexpected and the sight before me just…

"I think he approves Hermione." Ginny smiled and came over and took me by the hand and led me over to the bed. I took a seat and couldn't stop staring from one to the other and back again. "Too prevent me from totally not thinking this is a dream, could I just look at one of you at a time?"

"Of course, silly. We hoped you'd like this." Hermione came over and sat next to me on the bed. She held my hand and we both looked at Ginny as she modeled her new school uniform for me. Ginny was just wearing the plain black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt but on her it looked amazing. She was also wearing that little cross tie in the Gryffindor colors.

I was super focused on every single detail of the outfit Ginny was wearing. The pants had single pleats that went halfway down her thighs and they moved a little bit as she walked back and forth in front of me. The blouse had little pearl buttons that grew a little taunt across her tummy and chest as she moved along. Why had I never noticed how tiny and attractive her wrists were? I could see them now and felt a little need to unbutton those sleeves and start running kisses up from her wrists to tickle the inside of her elbows with my mouth. And where were all these new and aggressive ideas coming from anyway?

Ginny came up to where she was standing and smiled a little as she took in the overwhelmed look on my face. I was about to try getting something out of my confused brain to say but Ginny put a finger to my lips. She turned around and walked directly away from me and I heard myself groan. Bugger this bond attraction, it had reared its head (wrong choice of words there!) and totally had me enthralled. Ginny's hips swayed just a little bit and her bum was outlined just enough to keep me staring at it! I covered up my face with my hands and tried to force all these attractions and sudden feelings out of my head.

Seeing what I had done, both Ginny and Hermione came up to see what was bothering me. I just didn't know what to say to the young women that were hanging onto my shoulders. "I'm going to be so busy" I finally blurted out.

"Why Harry?" came from Ginny.

"I'll need to keep Obliviating any bloke that follows you and see's that fantastic arse." I drew in a deep breath and covered my mouth. What I had just said! "I'm so sorry Ginny, that wasn't very nice of me to say."

"Actually Harry that was the perfect thing to say to me. You've always been the perfect gentleman and have said just the general 'you're very pretty' statements. I'm glad you finally been honest enough to tell me one specific thing you really like besides my hair." Ginny laughed then and bent over to kiss my cheek. She undid the tie she was wearing and took it off. She also unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and toyed with the third. She held the top out a bit and shyly asked if I wanted to peek at anything else. I closed my eyes and firmly shook my head no. 'Darn conscience' I thought but I knew if I took the glance she offered that I would be blushing when I saw her parents again.

"Guess that means it's my turn then." I turned to look at Hermione as Ginny came and sat next to me on the bed. I closed my eyes and hoped that this experience wouldn't leave me with a heart attack.

'_**Are you ok Harry?'**_

'_**Just a little shocked Gin. And pleasantly surprised. Hope I'm not in too much trouble for perving on you.'**_

'_**You're allowed a little perving as long as it's just us.'**_

A "Hrmmp" erupted from in front of me and I opened my eyes to take a look at Hermione. I was still a little flustered from the experience with Ginny to look Hermione in the eye so I started the reconnaissance on her from the floor up. Hermione had forgone the comfortable Mary Janes so her feet were only covered by some knee-high white socks. The stockings covered some nicely shaped calves and I appreciated the contrast between the white socks and the general tan Hermione had developed. I'm sure my eyebrows rose as I looked at the expanse of legs that appeared over Hermione's knees. The fashion police were probably going to give Hermione some demerits for having a hemline so obviously out of the new regulations. I saw that Hermione had rolled the top of her skirt under to raise the hem up high and hoped I wasn't drooling too much. I reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand with both of mind. I didn't trust myself to not reach out and touch Hermione. I blinked once more and moved my inspection up from Hermione's waistline.

Hermione was wearing a nice short-sleeved white top with a regular men's tie in the Gryffindor colors. The tie was knotted nicely and fell down between..

Ginny had to nudge me a little so that I could close my mouth. Hermione's tie fell right into the little valley between the two distinct protrusions that definitely showed that she was a female. And under that blouse was an article of clothing that wasn't white.

I fell backward on the bed much to the amusement of the two girls. "See anything you like Harry?"

"Hermione, your uniform isn't quite up to code. Other than that, you should probably print out little cards that explain the goofy look on my face. You have great legs."

Hermione frowned just a little. "There's a problem with my uniform? What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not objecting mind you but the notice said that hems were only supposed to be no higher than two inches above the knee."

"Anything else you object to Mr. Potter?"

"I understand now the reason for stating that the undergarments should not be able to be seen through the outer garments. It's quite noticeable and very distracting."

Hermione looked down at her blouse and shrugged. "I must have made a mistake then."

Both girls took pity on me then and started laughing. "Oh Harry, nobody but you is going to see us wearing our uniforms like this."

"I'm having Mum let mine out a touch when I get home. I am a growing girl after all." Ginny's grin was very wide as she leaned into me for a hug.

Hermione tugged on her skirt and unrolled it down to where the hemline was supposed to be. "I wouldn't go out in public like this Harry. I'm sure there's going to be a lot of other witches though doing a little more advertising with this new uniform, if you catch my drift."

"Yes, but I'm not going to be looking at anybody else when I have you two lovely ladies to gaze at."

"Ding, ding, ding! Right answer Mr. Potter. You've just qualified for the bonus round!"

I looked at Ginny and she had that certain look in her eye that I knew meant I was about to get in BIG trouble again.

"Can I borrow your spare wand Harry?"

"Of course Hermione." I handed her the spare wand and watched her cast a silencing spell. She looked at me and then moved her thumb and forefinger together. I looked at both of them a little suspiciously but dutifully closed my eyes.

I judged it was about a minute later when my hearing returned so I knew Hermione had cancelled the spell. I then felt the girls come and sit next to me on Hermione's bed; one on each side. They each grabbed one of my hands, aligning their forearms to the inside of mine.

'_**OK Harry, you can open your eyes now. You can look and even ask questions but touching is a no-no. Go ahead.'**_

I opened my eyes, glanced at both girls and closed my eyes again hurriedly. I really hoped that Mr. or Mrs. Granger wouldn't barge in for the next couple of minutes. The girls had taken their blouses off and what I saw of them would get me blasted if any of Ginny's brothers or parents ever caught wind of it.

"It's ok Harry; you can open your eyes. We talked it over and decided that since you had seen us in our swimsuits, this wouldn't be too much different. And it might give you a nice memory for when you get all mopey on us."

Again I had to politely tell both my girlfriends that I needed to deal with each separately. They nodded which was kind of interesting in and of itself and I turned slightly to look at Hermione. She had taken off her shirt to reveal a beige colored bra. It was very lacy but it left the top part of her chest exposed and a good view of her cleavage. It was difficult but I forced myself to raise my head up and look at Hermione's eyes.

"First question since I'm allowed. What do you call them?" I felt it rude to point but just nodded my chin in the general direction of her front.

Hermione grinned. "That's a very good question, Harry. There's lots of terms: boobs, tits (both spellings), bosoms, knockers, baubles, huffies, mounds…"

Ginny kept the nicknames going: "Jugs, chebs, jomblies, snuggle pups, sweater meat, tatas, bouncers. And then there's a whole bunch of terms that depend on size and shape. Torpedoes, cupcakes, pillows…"

I interrupted them both then. "Shapes? I thought round was the general shape."

Ginny leaned into my shoulder a little. "Yes but it's just not that simple. Everyone can be different. And then there's the difference in nipples."

I'm sure my face went totally blank at that point because I knew my mind had disappeared. "Too much info, Harry?" questioned Hermione.

"Just a bit. Can I amend my question just to ask what you or I should refer to them as? Or if I can refer to them?"

"You're allowed as our boyfriend. Nothing too silly" answered Ginny.

"And nothing too vulgar" supplied Hermione. "And not at all if anyone else is with us."

"So would boobs be ok for the time being until, or if, I find some pet names that you won't object to? That was such a weird question to say out loud. I really don't believe I'm having this discussion with you two."

"That's not too objectionable for me" Ginny said.

"Ok over here also Harry. Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Just one more. Do you have a lot of colored bras?"

Hermione grinned. "A few Harry, just a few."

"I guess that's an answer I hope to find out the specifics to in the future." I brought Hermione's hand up to kiss the back of it and turned my attention to the lovely redhead on my other side.

I may have garbled something out in my surprise – I really can't remember. All I know was that Ginny wasn't wearing a bra but instead had a sort of thin undershirt that clung to her form very well. I could see the shape of her boobs and there was a distinct button of a nipple showing on the shapely boob closest to me.

'Breathe Harry. Remember to breathe!' I remembered thinking. There weren't too many conscious thoughts running through my head at the moment. I took a moment to catch my breath.

"First question then. What do you call that piece of clothing?"

"It's a chemise. Since Hermione and I are still on the smallish size up top, we can wear these and still get a little support and comfort out of them."

"What about the bouncing and swaying? Or is that too personal a question?"

"Well, chemises aren't made for running or playing Quidditch in. They're nice enough for sleeping or lounging around in but there's the obvious disadvantages also. They can be a little revealing, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed - thank you very much. I think I have a general boyfriend question then. If I happen to see a bra strap showing or more cleavage than I think you are aware of – am I supposed to tell you, move something discreetly or have a code word that lets you know that there is something off kilter?"

"No pointing, no yelling and definitely no tugging on a part of our clothes" came the serious reply from Hermione. "You might want to screen us off from other bloke's view or just give us a quick mental message."

I suddenly realized how much time had been spent in this frank discussion and I begged the girls to get dressed before someone did interrupt us and we all ended up in trouble.

"Ok, Harry, I think you've had enough visual and mental stimulation for an afternoon. Why don't you head downstairs and we'll change and come down when we're nice and proper again."

"Thanks, both of you. I'll try to think of something to properly repay you for this … exhibition."

Ginny giggled. "Nice phraseology, Harry. In case you hadn't caught the reason yet, there's lots of broom closets back at Hogwarts that Nonnie and I want to start exploring with you. We hoped this might give you some ideas."

"Message understood then. I can honestly say that it will be a privilege and a pleasure helping the both of you in any way I can." I hoped I wasn't smirking too badly.

Hermione and Ginny came over to give me a little kiss apiece and I left the bedroom. I went to the Granger's upstairs bathroom, put the seat down on the toilet and just sat there for a few minutes. What a day! Everything that happened at Flourish and Blotts this morning was followed by an unbelievable experience between my two ladies and me. I really felt humbled that they loved and trusted me enough to do something so personal and intimate.

I took a few more minutes in that room trying to compose myself enough mentally to go downstairs and have some normal conversations with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It took a lot more effort to get the goofy grin off my face though!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Disclosures - Left, Right, and Center

(A. N. The warning for mature discussions still applies to this chapter. I suspect there may be some indignant reviews from this. CC)

The last full Friday before school started up again was August 29th and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting outside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had asked to see the three of them and they were awaiting the arrival of Mr. Weasley to walk up to the castle. Mrs. Weasley was inside visiting with Madame Rosmerta after the four of them had flooed in to the restaurant for lunch. Harry was looking up at the castle and wondering what was so important that the Headmaster had needed to see them before school started. The ride on the Hogwarts Express was only a few days away.

The girls were sitting with Harry on one of the village benches and they were talking about the little bit of walking around that they had done in the village. Each had found things at one shop window or the other that they would like to have looked at but it was such a nice day outside that none of them wanted to actually go inside.

"Does your dad get delayed like this very often Ginny?"

"Sometimes Hermione. It depends on whether there is some last minute meetings called or an emergency he has to go out on. Hopefully he's not out on another Ministry raid; Mum gets worried that he'll end up in a battle or get hurt somehow."

Harry stood up and motioned for Ginny to slide over on the bench. He sat down between the two girls and cleared his throat nervously. "Since you've been so nice in the disclosure department with me lately, I thought I would finally answer the question Ginny has asked me twice. Or is it three times?"

"I've asked a lot of questions Harry. Could you be a little more specific?"

"About sitting on my lap without getting any sudden surprises."

Both girls turned quickly to face Harry; he had evaded the subject a couple of times but the girls also knew he enjoyed holding them close. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile. She knew he was not comfortable with talking about anything physical but he was getting a little better.

Harry straightened up his posture so that his legs were straight and his feet flat on the ground. "I've practiced this mentally a few times so let me try getting the whole thing out before you ask any questions."

"I like it when you say 'getting the whole thing out' Harry."

"Ginny, you have a dirty mind."

"Only with you and Hermione Harry."

Harry rubbed his hands together nervously. "The tops of my thighs are generally safe to sit on; the farther away from my waist the safer you are."

"That's generally the same for us if you'd ever like to sit on our laps too Harry." Harry looked at Hermione's face and smiled. "Thanks, I'd never considered reversing things like that. I may take you up on that as long as I'm not too heavy for you."

"What's the next point?"

"Unlike some of my dorm mates, I haven't any cute names for that area of my anatomy. There's just as many other names for male anatomy as there are for females. I'm not really comfortable saying them out loud to you (and may never be) but I know them if you really want me to tell you."

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable Harry. Just go say what you want to say and Ginny and I will try to keep up."

"Thanks, and just to let you know, I'm only giving general instructions. It's probably not too surprising to you that I have 'reactions' to you both at any and all types or situations. Just looking at you somedays or catching a whiff of your shampoo at the right or wrong time will get a rise from me. I'm not sure if it's normal hormones or the bond magic or what. So consider yourself dutifully warned that I don't have any control whatsoever some of the time on my 'growth spurts' and you may get a surprised anyway."

"You say anything about spurts Ginny and I will end this discussion."

Ginny's face fell just a bit but she nodded in understanding. There was a time to kid around but Harry was trying to be serious about this.

"Back to the explanation then. Hermione, Ginny - have you ever heard the phrase 'How's it hanging?'"

Hermione nodded slowly but Ginny had a blank look. Harry struggled on. "It's a very literal phrase because the bits tend to dangle even though they are attached. I wear boxer type underwear; the guys who wear briefs get a little more support and cushioning, sort of like an individual bra cup.

'_**I'm not dreaming this – I'm really having this conversation with you two. Right?'**_

"You're doing well Harry" said Hermione. "So far it's informative."

"Thanks, I guess. Other than some general bragging about sizes, we guys NEVER have discussions like this with each other. Onward, I suppose. Gravity pulls things straight down but I tend to hang a little to the right most of the time.

"So if we jump on your lap from the left side it's better for you? And us?"

"Yes Ginny, but let's make one thing very, very clear. Jumping isn't... encouraged. It could end up being very painful; I can't emphasize enough how sensitive things are to being poked or compressed or flattened. If you want to knock some guy out or have them totally in pain, then you kick them there."

"Mum told me that when I was five; I need to find out myself though and kicked Ron there one day when he wasn't expecting it."

Harry flinched in sympathy and the girls grinned at him. Hermione spoke up then. "You're safe from us Harry; we'd never do that. Even if we were very mad at you."

Harry looked around again to make sure that nobody was within listening range. "That's about all I have to tell you. Oh, squirming your lovely tushes around in the middle of my lap will most probably get a 'rise' out of me. I like holding you close and I like it when either of both of you are on my lap. And I'm really sorry that at least one part of my body seems to have a mind of its own and reacts to both you lovely ladies. You know I wouldn't do anything to deliberately offend you. Any questions then?"

"Is there any truth to the rumor that the size of a wizard's 'wand' directly relates to how powerful he is?"

"I did make the mistake of saying** any** question, didn't I? I'm pretty sure that's an old wife's tale, Ginny. In spite of any article you may have read in Witches Weekly."

"Darn!"

"Have you ever measured yourself Harry?"

"If you're asking if I'm bigger than anybody else, I couldn't tell you. There's an unwritten code that we blokes don't check each other's packages out if we accidentally get a glimpse. Are you volunteering then?"

Hermione blushed at that response. "Not at this time."

"Not quite on the topic, but can you tell us how often do you have to take care of that thing by yourself?"

"Ginny! That's so …"

"It's ok Hermione; she just curious. I might be to if I had six brothers." Harry stood up and tweaked Ginny's nose. "I'll answer the question Miss Weasley when the both of you can answer that same question from me."

Both girls' mouths opened in surprise but any further discussion was ended right then. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just exited the Three Broomsticks with Madame Rosmerta. She waved to the three youngsters and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led them up toward the school.

It was only a matter of ten minutes or so before they got to the main gates of the school. Harry thought back to the time not so long ago when Hagrid had led him up through these same gates to meet Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall for the first time.

Mr. Weasley pushed on the gate to open it but it wouldn't budge. He pulled too but that didn't have any effect. Harry looked around but didn't see any obvious bell to ring to summon anybody.

"We can't apparate around this either" Mrs. Weasley said. "The schools wards prevent anyone from entering that way."

Harry caught a flash of a familiar green face before it vanished and let the girls know what he suspected_**. 'Dobby has been here!'**_

'_**Guess he's still trying to keep you out Harry.'**_

Mr. Weasley looked to his wife. "Unless Hagrid is wandering around somewhere or doing his rounds, we're stuck here. I'll send my patronus out for Dumbledore. It won't take long."

"Mr. Weasley can I try something first?" As much as Harry wanted to see Mr. Weasley produce the messenger weasel from his wand, there were a few alternates.

"Ok Harry, give it a go."

Harry walked out in front of the others and stood still for a moment. "Fawkes" he yelled out. Harry looked around for a few seconds. "Guess not; sometimes his phoenix listens for me. Today is obviously not one of those days."

Harry then dug in his pocket and pulled out a key. Ginny and Hermione came up beside him to watch the process this time. Harry walked up to the gate and the key in his hand began to glow. The adult Weasleys behind him gave a little sound of surprise as the key started changing.

Ginny knelt down to get a good look at the key as Harry put it in the lock. "I can read a double G on the bow Harry." Harry turned the key in the lock and everyone heard the gates unlock. Harry pulled the key out of the lock and easily swung the gate open.

Mr. Weasley just asked to look at the key Harry had when he walked through the gate. Harry handed it to him and Mr. Weasley just looked at the plain older key in his hand. "Anything special about this key or is it you Harry?"

"Hermione thinks it's one of the legendary Founder's Keys. I just know that it was stored in my trunk by my parents and neither of the girls seem to have much luck trying to use it."

Mr. Weasley handled the key carefully back to Harry. "Only Harry Potter would have something so unbelievable. Don't lose it then and please don't be tempted to go into any of the restricted spots. OK Harry?"

"Yes sir."

The walk up to Dumbledore's office took another fifteen minutes. Filch and Mrs. Norris glared at the group as they walked through the main hall but the presence of the adults stopped Filch from confronting anyone.

Harry was surprised to see that the gargoyle guarding the staircase up to Dumbledore's office had already moved aside as if it was expecting them. They all rode the rotating stairs upward and Mr. Weasley knocked on the office door.

The door swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk as usual. Professor Snape was just putting his cup of tea back on the service that was setting on the desk. He scowled when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Snape waited until everyone had filed in and then he stood up and excused himself. Dumbledore took note of the stare Snape had for Harry and the two girls. When the door had closed behind the potions professor, Dumbledore stood up and made a wave with his hand. "That should take care of anyone that might be listening. Ah, wait just a second."

Dumbledore reached over his desk and upended the small jar of licorice wands that sat there. He picked up the jar and walked over to the small potted palm tree that sat in a sunny corner of his office. Dumbledore made a swift movement with his hand and then quickly put whatever he had snatched into the jar and screwed the top on. He brought it back to show everyone that there was a small beetle in the jar frantically trying to escape.

"I guess this old wizard's hands haven't slowed down too much" Dumbledore said smiling. "Fawkes?"

The phoenix came from his perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I think a trip to Glasgow harbor would suffice my friend. Just drop this in the water or on one of the docks. Thank you."

The phoenix gripped the glass jar and flamed out of the room with a little trill of laughter. He reappeared about thirty seconds later and raked Harry's hair with his extended claws as he flew back to his perch. Harry was glad that the phoenix liked him; those claws felt very sharp even in that passing touch.

"I'm sorry everyone for that delay. There's a certain type of bug that I really can't stand malingering around in here."

"I'm glad you could all find time for this little meeting. Miss Granger, I apologize for the late notice; I'm sure your parents would have preferred to have been here for a matter that concerns you, Miss Weasley, and especially your good friend Harry."

"The three of us headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I have learned anything from last years' experience, it is that if Harry Potter shows up somewhere, his fair friends will not be far behind."

Ginny and Hermione had smiles on their faces but Mrs. Weasley didn't look so happy. She knew how Ginny and Hermione were tied in to Harry but she hadn't approved very much of their escapade at the end of the previous year. Even though Harry had defeated Quirrell and 'He-who-must-not-be-Named', there were serious dangers that her daughter had faced. She was a mother and worried about the three young persons who sat in the office.

"This is a very serious topic today and I'm afraid I must go into lecture mode for a bit. The rise of Voldemort and the last war between the Light and Dark forces years ago almost caused the end of the magical community in England. Families were torn apart and some disappeared entirely as the Death Eaters reigned mostly untouched over towns and countrysides. The Ministry of Magic fought a losing battle against the Dark Lord and his forces. And it was only a peculiar set of circumstances that stopped the fall of our regular life as we know it now."

A few sets of eyes moved to look at Harry but Ginny reached over to hold his hand. Harry smiled at the contact and winked at Hermione who was sitting beside Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, it was the encounter with your parents and you Harry that caused the disappearance of Voldemort. The loss of that leader caused the whole movement of the Dark Forces to collapse and many witches and wizards were then captured and sent to Azkaban or worse."

Harry thought of his godfather who was caught up in the end of the war frenzy and was still residing in Azkaban. He wondered if he would ever see the man who was supposed to be raising him.

Dumbledore was either very good at reading body language or had deliberately led his speech up to that point. He went back to his desk and pulled an official looking piece of parchment off the top of his IN box. "I received this in this morning's mail and there will be an official announcement in the morning's papers Harry. This is due to your actions Harry so you should be the first to get this news."

Harry took the parchment and unfolded it. His smile at the contents caused Hermione and Ginny to prompt him to read it aloud.

"**Ministerial Decree #92- 33**

"**In light of irrefutable evidence supplied to the Ministry of Magic in the matter of the death of James and Lilly Potter on October 31****st**** in the year 1981, the Minister of Magic had commuted the permanent life sentence of Sirius Orion Black."**

"**While Sirius Black is now held blameless for the deaths of the adult Potter's, he has still been declared guilty of killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggle bystanders. His sentence for those crimes must still be served. It is the decision of the Minister to set the term of punishment of those crimes at fifteen years from the original date of incarceration at Azkaban Prison.**

"**Sirius Black will be released on January 1st, 1996 after having paid his full debt to the magical community.**

"**Signed this 29****th**** day of August, 1992 – Cornelius Oswald Fudge"**

Harry wasn't totally ecstatic at the decree but it was a wonderful bit of news. He'd have to wait a few more years to meet his godfather but that was something positive he could look forward to. Ginny and Hermione caught onto his happiness and came over to give him quick hugs.

"Congratulations, Harry. But I'm not sure that Sirius Black is totally free yet. He is still in the most violent and dangerous wing in Azkaban and there are questions about his sanity. I will try to use my influence to get him moved to a better cell but I cannot guarantee anything."

"Any help you could give him would be appreciated Headmaster."

"I will try my best lad. The ministry is often suspicious of my goals and intentions these days. You'll have to realize that people are still distrustful of wizards or witches that have a lot of power. They fear a return to the days of a witch or wizard trying to take over or replace the proper government. This is why they are distrustful of me and extremely cautious about you Harry."

Harry looked up in shock at that announcement. "But I'm only 11, err 12. I have no desire to run things. I just want to grow up in peace and hopefully have a family someday."

"There is certainly nothing wrong with that Harry. But your reputation has preceded you. You are famous for defeating the Dark Lord when you were barely a year old; that kind of power needs watching in a lot of people's opinion. Your recent actions have only reinforced that image of you."

Harry stood and went over to one of Dumbledore's windows. He stood there staring out at the grounds before everyone heard his despondent reply. "But I want none of that; I never asked to be the hero and I hate having everyone look at me like I'm just that 'Boy-Who-Lived'. It's just too much somedays."

"Then I fear what I promised to tell you a couple of months ago may be very much too much for you Harry." Harry turned to look at a sad wizard who had retreated to his desk.

"It's about why Voldemort went looking for me and my family." Harry saw the concerned faces of Hermione and the three Weasleys and wondered if he should just ask them to leave so he could hear whatever it was in private. He started to speak but Hermione came up to give him a hug and she was followed immediately by Ginny. She looked him in the eye and then stood by him, holding his hand. Ginny's mom came over to hold them all in a brief hug and then stood behind Harry with her hands on his shoulders. Mr. Weasley came and stood before Harry and just nodded his head at him and then went and stood by his wife.

"I guess we'll all hear that story now Professor Dumbledore" Harry said. He was still very nervous even with all the support he felt coming from around him.

Dumbledore looked at the people that had gathered in his office along with Harry. "I asked you all to come today to listen to the most disturbing piece of information that pertains to our young friend Harry here. I shall ask you also to give a magical binding oath that you will never reveal this to anybody else. I had to swear a binding oath to the Minister of Magic in 1981 that I would not raise Harry in my household after his parents died or divulge to him this unwelcome news. I cannot morally let Harry be ignorant of this fate any longer so I am getting around that oath by asking my wife to tell you all what was forecast many years ago."

As everyone's mouths dropped at the news of Dumbledore's marriage, they heard footsteps climbing the stairway to his office. All eyes were glued to the door as it swung open to reveal … Professor McGonagall!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The Fatal Prophecy

Dumbledore stood up and went to greet Professor McGonagall as she entered the room. He picked up her hand and kissed it briefly and Harry could suddenly see the affection and care that was shared between them.

"I hope the five of you wouldn't mind keeping the secret that Minerva and I have shared for a number of years. While some of the staff here have their suspicions about our relationship only a few people really know the truth. I trust you will recognize the seriousness of this matter in that a very personal secret has had to have been revealed. I'm sorry but I cannot be here for the rest of this discussion."

Dumbledore turned back to address one person before he left the room. "I am truly sorry that anyone would have this form of fate cast before them but I am especially sad that it is you Harry." Dumbledore waved a general goodbye to the group and the door closed behind him as he went down the stairway.

Everyone turned to look at the Head of Gryffindor as she took a seat in a big overstuffed chair just to the right of the headmaster's desk. She looked a little weary and nervous about the duty that had just been given her.

"Harry" she finally said, "I hope you know by now that Albus considers you much more than just any other student here at Hogwarts. I am of the belief that if the Minister of Magic did not make him swear a binding oath all those years ago, that he would have adopted you himself after Sirius Black was captured."

Harry had known that the elder wizard had his best intentions at heart even if his life had been messed up so badly by being at the Dursleys. Harry felt a great deal of affection as he thought of how he had been treated by Dumbledore and the elder witch in front of him.

"I think I've known that from the start ma'am. Or is it Mrs. Dumbledore?"

Professor McGonagall let a small smile cross her face. "While I am proud of having that name Harry, I am still going by the one you have known all along. For the sake of my and the headmaster's privacy, I ask that all of you respect our wishes in this regard."

Harry and the others nodded their agreement with that and Professor McGonagall waved her wand rearranging the chairs in the office into a little semi-circle in front of her. Everyone took a seat and waited for the deputy headmistress to speak. That she started with a question surprised the adults in the group. "Miss Granger, could you tell Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter what you know about Divination?"

Hermione sat up straight in her chair like she was giving an answer in class. "Divination is the branch of magic that deals with foretelling future events. One of the different types of Divination is the reading of the stars and planets. The centaurs are supposed to be the specialists in that type of forecasting. Fortune telling is also another branch of that art which relies on interpreting a number of signs: tea leaves, cards, palmistry, dream interpretation, and crystal ball reading. That can be mostly inaccurate as it depends on a personal interpretation. A person who makes predictions based on sendings or a supposed clairvoyant sense is called a Seer or Seeress. Predictions made by such a person are recorded and stored somewhere in the Ministry of Magic."

Harry and Ginny were impressed that Hermione could rattle off such a complicated explanation without any sort of preparation or warning. Professor McGonagall smiled as she heard the young witch finish her discourse. "Very well done, Miss Granger. You never disappoint me with your level of knowledge." Hermione got some mental congratulations from her friends and blushed just a little bit.

"And Arthur, if you would please inform our three youngsters about a wizard's oath."

"It's basically a pledge usually made upon the serious loss of your magic or other punishment to fulfill a condition of secrecy, privacy or a similar circumstance."

Harry leapt to his feet at this pronouncement. "I strenously object to anybody having to take any such thing as part of a condition to learn something private about me. I'd rather learn this by myself rather than put any of you in a compromised situation."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the fierceness of Harry's reaction. "I expecteded nothing less from a true Gryffindor like you Mr. Potter. However you cannot force someone to NOT want to help you in any matter they choose."

"Harry, please let us help you with this." That plea came from Mrs. Weasley and Harry had to choke back a sob that threatened to overcome him. Dumbledore had almost insisted that Harry need to find out this important fact, idea, or whatever it was.

"OK, what are we all going to have to do?"

"It's a simple statement made by everyone while they are holding their wands. I'll lead the oath and they will just follow my words. You could do it yourself but I've had a little more experience with this type of thing."

"Thank you, professor." Harry turned to face the other people in the room. "You can leave now if you want. I don't want this to be an imposition on anyone."

"Shush up Harry. Let's get on with this and learn whatever it is." Harry looked at Hermione and just nodded at her words.

Professor McGonagall held up her wand and the wizards and witches followed her example. She then said a number of words that caused Harry to have a feeling of dread even as the people around him repeated them.

"_I solemnly swear upon my magic and life that I will never divulge the facts I am about to learn to any one or in any manner without the express consent of Harry Potter. So I swear; so mote it be."_

There was a sound like a number of bells going off and Harry felt something flow back into him from his wand. It wasn't quite a compulsion but rather a sense of responsibility to care for what was about to happen next.

'_**Thanks Ginny and Hermione. I appreciate the support.'**_

'_**You had doubts?' 'We always have your back Harry.'**_

Harry relaxed and returned his wand to the wand holder on his wrist. He glanced around and saw a mixed number of glances turned toward him. Some were nervous but some seemed rather proud.

Professor McGonagall relaxed and placed her wand beside her on Dumbledore's desk. She made a motion toward the tea service and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved forward and helped themselves to a cup.

Ginny and Hermione didn't even look at each other as they moved their chairs as close as they could to Harry. Harry for once didn't mind holding their hands in the presence of his head of house. Professor McGonagall looked at the linked hands in front of her and smiled briefly before she began to speak.

"In the summer of 1979, Hogwarts lost Professor Huberts to a sudden illness. He had been our Professor of Divination for a period of ten years and he was very liked by both the staff and the students. He was also the Head of House for Ravenclaw at the time."

"The headmaster and I were conducting a series of interviews with applicants for that position in the fall. We had almost finished that process for the day and were sitting in the common room at the Hog's Head interviewing one of the younger witches who had applied. There was nothing extraordinary about her interview but just about the time we were finished the witch shuddered for a minute and an unnatural voice issued from her mouth. I wrote down what she said then. I can still remember feeling a huge sense of apprehension then at the content and meaning of the prophecy."

"It was Professor Trelawney that made this prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"There was a crash from outside the window that we were sitting by and we realized that someone had been listening to the conversation and had heard at least the first two lines of the prophecy. Dumbledore went to try and chase that person down but was unsuccessful in catching him or her. We believe that we missed a Deatheater that night and that that person went directly to the Dark Lord with that dire prediction."

Harry had his head bowed. "So that's why Voldemort came looking for me. I fit the prophecy. But why me and not Neville Longbottom? He was born just the day before me after all."

"We're not sure Harry. Albus and I have asked that question many times to no good conclusion. I'm sorry we have no answer to that question."

Harry went over the words of the prophecy again and again in his head. He looked left and right but both girls seemed a little shocked. He heard a quiet sound from behind him and somehow knew that Mrs. Weasley was crying on her husband's shoulder.

"The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..." Harry touched the famous scar on his forehead. He understood why it resisted all healing now.

"The Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord…" Harry finally caught the full brunt of the prophecy. "I have to keep fighting him. It wasn't just that Halloween then. He either kills me or I have to …"

Hermione and Ginny turned to hug and cry on Harry's shoulders. It was a number of minutes before the feelings of numbness and shock went away. And were replaced by despair. Harry rocked in silent sobs as he faced the death that was forecast. Either his at the hands of Voldemort or ...

"I have to kill him" Harry whispered mostly to himself but it reached the ears of Ginny and Hermione. Hermione back away just a little way to take a good look at the face of her boyfriend. It was set and hard. Ginny moved away from her hug and silently wiped away her tears and then Harry's.

Harry looked into Ginny's face and then gently kissed her cheek. He turned a little and Hermione's face came into view. He puckered his lips a little and Hermione leaned in to receive a kiss to her forehead.

_'**Thanks. I'm sorry but I regretfully have to postpone the public announcement that I have the two greatest girlfriends in the world. There's too much danger for you now.' **_

Harry tried sitting up straight and the girls moved a little away from the hug they had been giving him. They didn't release any hold they had on his hands however but settled back into their chairs.

Looking up, Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was still dabbing at her eyes with a little handkerchief. With a steadier voice than Harry thought he had, he asked her a question. "So what do you and Professor Dumbledore make of this prophecy?"

Professor McGonagall nodded at the question. "Very well, Mr. … Harry, we've had many discussions over the years as to what the prophecy means. We hoped that the tragic events of October 31st, 1981 would mean the end of the Dark Lord, for once and for all. We were dismayed at the actions that happened at the end of last year's school term; it meant that you were still a target for the Dark Lord although it seems he has plans for himself that outweigh his concerns about you."

"Could you repeat that last part professor? I think only Hermione followed it."

Hermione rolled her eyes next to Harry but just sent a mental nudge through their connection.

"We think that Vol-Voldemort will try getting a physical body back before turning his attention on you again. His spirit is limited in its powers now and can only possess his followers. The fact that you defeated him in that form gives some credence to the prophecy."

Harry fell silent on that opinion and started thinking of all the possibilities in front of him.

Mr. Weasley's voice from behind him startled Harry momentarily. "I heard no time limit on this prophecy or a specific date, Minerva. There will be time for Harry to prepare for this battle; it won't be happening tomorrow."

"That's our take also. There is time for Harry to learn what he needs to."

"There's also nothing that says that Harry has to defeat him by himself either." The small voice of Ginny Weasley spoke up. It surprised Harry but also brought a protest from her mother. Harry didn't know how to tell Mrs. Weasley of the passion and determination that filled out the small frame of the girl sitting next to him.

"There are many others who will fight against him. Harry will not have to face him alone, of that I am sure."

"But I'm the one tasked to be the one to defeat him Professor McGonagall. The prophecy is quite clear about that in my opinion."

Mrs. Weasley cast a ray of hope with her next comment. "The .. prophecy doesn't say that it will be a battle either. Maybe Harry can find a way to defeat him without going face to face with such evilness."

Harry and the others lapsed into silence as they considered the words of the prophecy.

"I don't suppose there is a book in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library that's labeled 'The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'." Harry and Ginny chuckled at the attempt of humor by their bondmate.

"Unfortunately not, Miss Granger. Otherwise, an attempt would have been made already to use it or steal it. Albus believes that 'power' is the most simple and most complex thing in the world – love."

Everyone puzzled at those words for many minutes before Harry stood up suddenly. "I've had more than enough for today. I obviously have the rest of my life to find and figure out the message. I realize how hard it has been to keep such a perilous secret and why it had been withheld from me for so long. If I don't see the Headmaster on our way out of here today, tell him I respect and appreciate his decision to inform me. At least now I know."

Harry made to leave the Headmaster's office then but was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Harry, both my and Albus' office are open to you, any time you want to talk or just get away from everything."

Harry's face seemed really closed off as he answered her. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I can't promise but I'm sure I will need your counsel and comfort in the days ahead. What days I have left."

Ginny almost broke out crying again as she sensed the finality of Harry's last words. He hadn't given up yet but felt that his days were numbered.

Harry bowed his head and exited the office. McGonagall held up her hand to stop Ginny and Hermione from immediately rushing after him. "Give him a little time now. He may react in total anger at the unfairness of this but he needs some space to process this all. In spite of what I just said, do not let Harry close himself off from all of you. He'll need your support now more than ever. I wish he did not have to take on this burden."

Hermione and Ginny left the room a few minutes later and began 'calling' to their boyfriend to let him know they were coming after him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged sad glances with Professor McGonagall before heading down the stairway.

xxxx xxxx

A bit later the girls found Harry sitting in one of his favorite spots; the little bench that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. He was just viewing the scene before him and occasionally following the flight of some of the birds that flew around the school.

The girls had been just watching him for a few moments and were trying to judge his mood. Harry spoke to them without looking. "It's ok you two. I've gotten over the mad and furious bit. At least for now." Ginny and Hermione came around to the front of the bench and each perched gingerly on one of Harry's knees.

Harry looked up to see the concerned faces of his girlfriends. "I'm sorry but it may take a while for me to get over this. I apologize in advance for being moody and depressing to be around. I would like your company if you can stand mine."

"We know that Harry. Almost anything you want from us, you'll have."

"I'll even volunteer Ron if you need a punching bag." Ginny's joke brought a smile from Harry but it wavered a bit and Harry let his head drop. "Bugger it all, I don't want this!"

Hermione and Ginny both leaned their heads into Harry's and tried letting him feel all their concern and affection through their bond. It was only the sound of a throat being cleared that broke up their huddle. The girls glanced up to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing a little behind the bench they were on. Hermione leapt up but Ginny took her time disengaging herself from Harry.

"It's time we got moving on home. Hermione, you're invited to stay for supper if it's ok with your parents."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll floo call them when we get back to the Burrow."

Harry stood up and stretched. He followed the other four as they made their way down the path back to Hogsmeade. Mrs. Weasley dropped back once to have a small conversation with Harry and everyone politely ignored the long hug Harry received from her.

Ginny dropped back a few minutes later just to hold hands with him for a while. She stopped when he did but whispered something in his ear and they both continued. Ginny caught up with Hermione just as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

_'**What did you say to Harry?'**_

_'**I ask him if he would go flying with me after supper. He said no.'**_

_'**It's very bad then; Harry always wants to fly. I'll try thinking of something.'**_

Harry wasn't mentally present for supper an hour later. Hermione kicked Ron in the shin when he tried prodding Harry about what was bothering him. Harry didn't even stick around for one of his favorite desserts but excused himself to go up to Ron's room to read. Hermione had to hurry after him to give him a hug goodbye before she flooed home.

Harry gave her permission to tell her parents about what they had learned that afternoon but cautioned her that they might not want her being around him anymore. Harry also apologized for the whole mess of his life and what it meant for her. Hermione didn't have any idea of what to say to him then but gave him another quick hug and hurried away before Harry caught her crying again.

Much later, in two different living rooms, in two different parts of the country, two sets of parents struggled to find words of comfort and advice for their daughters. The subject of all that discussion stared into the darkness from his bed and wondered how many nights he would wonder if the next day might be his last.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Harry Does Better

Ginny was waiting patiently by the front door early next morning when Harry came down for his morning run. Harry looked at the filled egg basket sitting on the table and just grinned. "I've heard of getting up with the chickens but this is a little ridiculous."

"I'm going out with you this morning. Please don't run me into the ground or leave me behind."

"OK, lovely lady. You lead the way then." Ginny and Harry went out the front door and did a little stretching before they were ready to start running. Ginny went first and Harry found himself running at her shoulder. Ginny steered them onto the path over to the Lovegood's. They jogged until they reached the beginning of the Lovegood's property and then just reversed themselves back down the path toward the Burrow. Ginny called a halt and stopped once they got to the rock ledge that was about halfway back.

"How are you doing" Harry asked as he caught his breath. While the path wasn't terribly long it had a couple of hills and corresponding valleys that took some getting used to.

"I'm ok Harry. But how are you doing?" Harry knew she just wasn't asking about his run. He leaned back against the rocks and studied his partner. "I'm much better than I was last night. A few hours of sleep did wonders for my mood."

"Good then. Hermione and I were thinking of what to do to get you out of that. You probably wouldn't have enjoyed most of the things we thought of."

Harry hopped up on the ledge and Ginny came over to stand between his legs. "I'm such a prat sometimes; I really wonder sometimes what you see in me."

"Having doubts about any sanity and judgment Hermione and I have?"

"Just my own. I mean…" Harry didn't know how to finish his statement.

"Well, bit by bit, as Mum says. We take it one day at a time and try to do the best of it. You've beat him twice already Harry; it can't just be luck."

"But what if I … fail? Then Voldemort wins and everybody loses. And people get killed. Enough people have already died because of me."

Ginny's glare almost caused Harry to flinch. "People have died because of "You-Know-Who" not Harry 'It's all my fault' Potter. Get that through your head, ok? Be mad at the world, be mad at me, be mad at everyone else. But don't ever put the blame where it belongs – Vol-Voldemort!" Ginny turned completely around so that Harry couldn't see her tears of rage.

Harry pulled her gently back by her shoulders so that she was backed up right against the rock face. He leaned down so that he rested his head on her shoulder. "Voldemort is in bigger trouble than he ever imagined."

"And why is that Harry?" Ginny's tone hadn't relaxed from her little outburst of a few seconds earlier.

"Not only does he have this prophecy that someone CAN take him out, but he also has to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny spun quickly to see if Harry was laughing at her, but she found him just staring at her with a look of affection. "Thanks Harry for not making fun of me."

"I wouldn't laugh at you Gin. I fully expect you and Hermione to help me get ready. However long it takes. Just don't expect me to be cheery all the time. Knowing you HAVE to kill someone doesn't make for good thoughts."

"That's to be expected. Harry?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Tag, you're it." Ginny slapped Harry hard on the chest and then took off on a little side trail that Harry hadn't noticed before.

Harry was rocked back a little by the unexpected blow but quickly took off after the redhead. The trail wound its way through the woods and Harry was hard pressed to gain any ground on the girl. She seemed to have a sense of when to jump, duck and careen around fallen trees and branches. Every time Harry looked up to get a glimpse of where Ginny could be, he seemed to catch a stray branch in the face or stomach that slowed him back down.

Stumbling a bit over a couple of roots, Harry stumbled into a small clearing. It was only about twenty feet wide but Harry saw that two paths led away from the spot he stood in. He heard the sound of Ginny's laughter but couldn't tell the direction that it came from. Harry bent over looking at the ground to see if he could see if there was a footprint in the soft needles.

Just as he thought he had found one, he sensed something and turned to find Ginny jumping down from one of the nearby trees to try and knock him flat. The impact took the two of them down and Harry ended up tumbling over with her. Ginny ended up on Harry's stomach with her face only inches from Harry's.

"Reflexes good, check!" Ginny was smiling but soon just couldn't stop staring at the green eyes that were so close to her. She swallowed once to try and calm down but couldn't stop herself from leaning down to kiss Harry.

The feel and taste of Harry's lips started a funny feeling in Ginny's stomach. She was very surprised when Harry's lips parted just a little and she felt a tongue slide across her own lips. Her gasp opened her mouth and encouraged Harry to reach farther and touch her tongue with his. 'This is heaven' Ginny thought.

A bell ringing in the distance caught Harry's attention and he reluctantly pushed Ginny away. He looked at her soft eyes and flushed face and thought it probably a good thing that they were interrupted. "Blast it" he said as he got to his feet.

"Did you say that because we were interrupted or because you thought you were too forward with me Harry?"

"A little of both" Harry admitted. He had his eyes lowered because he thought he had pushed Ginny for something she wasn't ready for. But the feel of her lips was just so… good.

"I liked that.. I liked that a lot Harry. But we better get back for breakfast."

Harry smiled and held out a hand. Ginny grabbed it and they walked through the forest and just came out on another corner of the Weasley Quidditch pitch a couple of minutes later. Harry could see the Burrow just a little way away.

"Nice path, Ginny."

"Ron and I have been playing tag around here since that time I could walk. Anytime you want to go for another exploration just ask."

"Thanks Ginny, I liked that exploration a lot. Oh and by the way…"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Tag, you're it again." Harry pushed Ginny on the shoulder and then took off running as fast as he could toward the Burrow. Ginny yelled after him but only walked her way back home as she touched her lips briefly in wonder.

Xxxx xxxx

Ginny started getting some of her things packed up for Hogwarts after lunch. She worked at it for an hour and got most of her laundry done at the same time. She had learned that her brothers mostly waited until the last moment to prepare and pack up their things. She planned to sit and watch them in their panic and laugh at them.

_'**Ginny?'**_

_'**Hello Hermione. Did you sleep as badly as I did last night?'**_

_'**Probably. How's our boyfriend taking things today?'**_

_'**Much better but he's still very upset. We went for a run this morning and we kissed. Hermione.. he put his tongue in my mouth! It was so..so.. I don't have the words to describe it ; made my toes curl.'**_

_'**I'm jealous. Let Harry know I'd like to try that maybe . It doesn't sound gross if it's Harry doing it.'**_

_'**You have no idea! Did you get a chance to get to a music store?'**_

_'**No, but I called one nearby and they did have a book or two about mandolins and chording. I'll try to get one for Harry before we go to King's cross.'**_

_'**Do we tell him in public that we're interested in watching him finger his instrument?"**_

_'**Phraseology like that is going to get you in trouble someday.'**_

_'**Don't lie and tell me you haven't thought about that also.'**_

_'**I have just as good as imagination as you do Miss Weasley but I'll not ask him to show us something that private.'**_

_'**Yeah, me neither. But it's still nice to fantasize about. I'd better go check on Harry. I don't want him to slip back into a bad mood.'**_

_'**Ask him to contact me after supper. I'm trying to let him work things out by himself even though I just want to be there and cuddle him.'**_

_'**Thanks Hermione. We both love you, you know.'**_

_'**Love you back Ginny. Talk to you later.'**_

Ginny felt the connection close down and went to find Harry. She found him sitting in the living room and just gazing out the window. He was totally lost in thought and didn't hear Ginny call out softly to him. He looked totally exhausted and she saw him wipe away a tear.

It hurt Ginny to see him so upset and she didn't have any idea of what to do for him. Ginny went out to the kitchen and got a glass of pumpkin juice for herself and watched her Mum start making up some muffins for breakfast the next day.

"Is he any better?" Mrs. Weasley asked her youngest.

"I'm not sure he got any sleep last night and you saw what little he ate for breakfast and lunch. I don't know what to do for him."

"I wish I could help you but I just as lost. Has Hermione any suggestions?"

"She thinks he'll be a little better when we get back to Hogwarts and get back on a schedule. That doesn't help us now."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a bit as she worked in the kitchen. The only idea that came to her was getting Harry a little more sleep so he could think clearer. That being said she hoped her daughter would take a suggestion and help Harry get a nap in. She beckoned her daughter over so that she could speak quietly.

"I have an idea but I want Hermione to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I want another set of eyes or mind to make sure that your bond doesn't lead into something you're not ready for."

"Mom! I'll ask then."_**'Hermione?'**_

_'**Yes?'**_

_'**Mum has an idea for Harry but she wants you to watch and help.'**_

_'**Anything to help. I'm in.'**_

"Ok Mum, Hermione agrees and is listening."

"Good, I should think I would be getting used to talking to more than one of you by now. What I'm proposing is Ginny giving Harry a massage."

"I'm all for that, Mum" Ginny said smiling.

"A nice slow relaxing massage so he can get to sleep. You've done this before Ginny; I want Hermione to learn how to do this also. Harry may end up being this stressed out again. I have no idea how he's functioning at all with all he learned yesterday. At least go try. Your room so Ron won't disturb him if he does get to sleep. Harry can remove his shirt and pants (I don't believe I just said that to you) but he is to be covered by a sheet. Is that understood?"

"Yes mum."

Ginny walked deliberately over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked around, Ginny held out a hand, palm up.

Harry started fumbling in his pockets. "How much did I lose this time?" he asked pulling out all his change.

"No Harry, that isn't it. Actually you have a small training appointment."

"I don't remember signing up for anything Ginny."

"Actually, this time you're the subject."

_'**Harry, I want to learn how to give you a proper backrub. Ginny volunteered to show me.'**_

_'**She did? Awful nice of her to do that.'**_

_'**Please Harry?'**_

_'**Well ok, but wouldn't this work better if you were here Hermione?'**_

_'**I've a roast and potatoes in the oven for supper and have to pay some attention to it.'**_

_'**Good for you Hermione. I told you your mum would get around to trusting you with the kitchen."**_

_'**Thanks Harry but Ginny is still waiting for you.'**_

Harry finally grasped the hand Ginny had been offering and she led him up the stairs to her room. He was a little surprised when she closed her door behind them.

"I thought you weren't allowed in a closed room with me?"

_'**I'm here too Harry.'**_

_'**I didn't forget about you Hermione.'**_

_"_Ok Harry, shuck the shoes and shirt. Good." Ginny turned back the covers on her bed so Harry could lie down. He started to but Ginny held up her hand. "Pants too."

"What?"

"Mum's directive. She wants you to get a nap so we're going to help that with the backrub."

_'**Hermione?'**_

_'**I heard her say it too Harry. She's not lying. Just cover up with a sheet.'**_

"Turn around Gin. Please?"

Ginny went back to her dresser and turned her radio on low. She and Hermione watched carefully in the mirror as Harry quickly shucked his pants and dived into the bed. When he had covered up with a sheet Ginny came back and sat on the bed watching a nervous Harry.

"Before you flip over so 'we' can get to your back Harry, could you answer a question?" _**'Two questions Harry actually.'**_

"Ok, I'll try."

"My question is why you kissed me like that earlier?"

"I have no idea; I've heard somewhere that it was a good thing so I thought I'd try. Was it ok?"

"Fabulously so, but that kind of kiss may lead to trouble. I wanted it to last longer. Much longer."

"I'll try to remember that for the next time. Hermione your question?"

_'**Would you do it again with Ginny so I can feel it too?'**_

_'**Goodie!'**_

Harry smiled and turned on his side on the bed making sure the sheet still covered him up. Ginny knelt down carefully and moved to catch Harry's lips with her own. This time when Harry's tongue ventured out, it was met by Ginny's. The two tongues tangled a bit and caressed each other and Harry and Ginny felt Hermione switch her experience from one to the other.

Ginny broke off the kiss and gasped as she pushed away from the side of the bed and Harry. "I forgot how to breathe!"

_'**That makes two of us Ginny! Harry, we may never let you be alone with another girl ever again. I really need a glass of cold water.'**_

Harry blushed and flipped over on his stomach. He hoped neither girl noticed the little wriggling he did to settle things down.

Thankfully, Ginny went into her instructor mode with Hermione and started telling her about major muscle groups and what kind of lotion worked the best. Between their quiet discussions, the radio in the back ground and the gentle feel of hands on his back, it didn't take Harry long to fall into a deep and lasting sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Getting to Hogwarts (Again)

Chaos was too kind a word to describe what was happening in the Burrow on the morning of September 1st. Ever since Harry had been shaken awake early he had watch with some concern and amusement at the actions of all the Weasleys. Breakfast had turned into a sort of buffet as plates and platters had been thrown on the table as Mrs. Weasley and the others bustled about trying to remember everything. The three students who were actually prepared to leave brought down their trunks and placed them by the front door. Percy, Harry and Ginny were then asked or told to fetch or collect or help everyone else out with all the last minute details. Harry shrunk his trunk down and put it in his pocket just to create little more space.

Harry grabbed Ginny finally and took her and her trunk outside so they could both take a well–deserved break. "Would it be too much to think that some people could get ready in advance?" he grumbled good-naturedly.

"You don't know the half of it Harry" Ginny answered. "I was old enough to remember Dad chucking Charlie's trunk out of his window one year when he tarried too long."

Harry laughed at that image and Mr. Weasley came out along with Fred. Fred dropped his trunk off next to Ginny's and asked Harry where his things were. Harry patted his pocket with a wink and Fred laughed before hurrying back inside to help his twin.

A loud roar came from Mr. Weasley's workshop and Harry and Ginny turned to see Mr. Weasley backing out an older, battered Ford Anglia. They watched him pull it up to the front walk of the Burrow and he shut it off with a rattle and a couple of coughs. Mr. Weasley came out of the front seat smiling. "It runs. We don't have to rent a car from the Ministry this year."

Harry helped Ginny carry her trunk to the rear of the car and put it in the boot when Mr. Weasley opened it up. Harry looked at the size of the small car a little dubiously. "Not that I'm doubting you Mr. Weasley, but is this car capable of getting everybody to King's Cross?"

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry. "I think I've taken care of everything here. The boot and the back seat have been magically expanded so everyone and all their belongings will fit. It runs on magical energy so we don't have to stop anywhere to get some… pet oil?"

"Petrol, Mr. Weasley."

"Of course, petrol. There's also a button in there to turn the whole thing invisible in case we run into traffic. I borrowed that idea from that motorcycle that Hagrid drove here once."

"Dad, how does being invisible help us get around traffic?"

"I'm sorry Ginny; did I forget to mention that it can fly? There's a lever right next to the gearing shifty handle that makes it fly. We should be able to save a little time that way by flying if we need to." Mr. Weasley then went back into the house to try and get everybody finished up and moving.

"I'm not so sure about this Ginny. Your dad may be an excellent mechanic but do you think it'll last? It looks a little worse for wear."

"It should be a grand adventure either way. Dad has even taken it out on the muggle highways a few times to practice driving."

"Oh, he has a license then?"

"A license for what?" Harry winced at Ginny's answer but just hoped for the best. Just then the front door of the Burrow erupted, discharging the rest of the Weasleys with all their trunks and other things. Harry tried to be helpful with all the packing and rearranging and it surprised him to suddenly end up in the back seat. He was stuck between Ginny, who had managed to snag a window seat, and her brother George. George smiled as he handed Harry a small pouch with a note. Harry stuffed the note and the pouch into one of his pockets for looking at later.

Mrs. Weasley turned from her place in the front seat and asked everyone if they were all packed up and ready to go. When she heard everyone's 'Yes' she nodded and Mr. Weasley started the car up and they began their trip.

They hadn't reached the end of their driveway when Ron yelled out that he had forgotten his new shoes. The car backed up to the front door and Ron ran in quickly to retrieve his shoes from under his bed. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head when Ron climbed back into the back seat.

A second attempt to get underway was thwarted ten minutes down the road as Mr. Weasley suddenly couldn't account for his briefcase. The car turned around and Mr. Weasley did a quick search of the house before realizing that he had laid the briefcase down in his workshop as he was getting the car ready to go. Mrs. Weasley was pointing at her watch as the car began its trip again.

They didn't have to really speed to make up for the time they had lost but it was only twenty minutes before eleven when Mr. Weasley finally found a parking spot close to King's Cross. The general havoc of getting everyone into the car was reversed as Harry and the rest of the Weasleys scrambled to find carts to put their trunks and all their other belongings on. Harry was kind of glad at that point that he had sent Hedwig on to Hogwarts beforehand.

Everyone went through the magical barrier to Platform 9¾ but Harry, Ginny and Ron reappeared as soon as they took care of their trunks. Harry and Ginny were waiting for the Grangers as they were delayed by construction. Ron was searching for Luna Lovegood and her father; they hadn't arrived yet either.

It was almost 11 when Hermione and Luna both appeared, pushing their carts hurriedly and being followed by their parents. Ron was just going to help with Luna's things but she just pointed to the stack of things on Hermione's trolley. Ron volunteered to take Hermione's things and load them on the train. Hermione smiled and thanked Ron for his help; Luna winked at Harry and waved to everyone else as she and her father went through the barrier followed by Ron with Hermione's things.

That left the three Grangers, Ginny and Harry who were all exchanging simultaneous greetings and farewells outside the barrier. Harry didn't want to interrupt Hermione's time with her parents as they wouldn't see her again until the Christmas holidays. He eventually broke in anyway and said they were almost out of time.

Harry grabbed Ginny and Hermione by the hands and rushed to go catch the train. Harry hit his head hard on the brick wall instead of passing through it and rebounded back. He fell and pulled Hermione and Ginny down with him. Hermione's parents had seen the whole incident and came over quickly to check on the three children.

Harry thought his head was ringing from the impact. But as he regained his senses he realized it wasn't his head that was the problem. Harry was hearing the chiming coming off the big clocks around the station as they rang up the eleven o'clock hour. As the last chime faded away, Harry realized that they were late and that the Hogwarts' Express had left without them!

Harry groaned in both pain and frustration as he realized all three of them were probably in serious trouble now. Mr. Granger came over to help Harry to his feet while his wife was helping the girls dust themselves off.

"Are you ok Harry?" Mr. Granger was holding a handkerchief to Harry's head where he had cut it against the bricks.

"I guess so Mr. Granger."

Just then there was the sound of two pops next to the group and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared. "See, I told you Arthur that they didn't catch the train. There must have been a malfunction with the passageway. That's why we couldn't get back out by walking."

_'**Harry, do you suppose this was Dobby's work again?'**_

_'**I'm not sure Hermione. We've got bigger problems now though.'**_

Mr. Weasley checked on Harry first. "I'll have to report this to Floo Control when I get back to the Ministry. We'll have to make other arrangements to get you three to Hogwarts though."

"Can we take the Anglia and fly to Hogwarts?" Ginny was smiling as she thought about flying in the car.

Mr. Weasley gave Ginny a small hug. "Sorry princess, but it's not fast enough to get you there in time for the Sorting feast. And I still have to go to work today."

Harry had been thinking about the alternatives but had dismissed taking the car quickly. He didn't know which set of tracks to follow and he also didn't know how to drive. And taking the car without permission was just stealing it and he wouldn't do that, especially since it was the Weasleys.

Mr. Granger spoke up then. "Couldn't we just give the three of them a ride over to the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo back to Hogsmeade from Diagon Alley?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she thought about the idea. "That's a wonderful idea Tony but make room for four over to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll escort them to the floo point."

Harry smiled as he looked at the four parents. They had come up with a quick and easy solution to take care of him and his mates.

Xxx xxx

A half hour later, Harry and the three women he accompanied were let off in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately there weren't any parking spaces available so the Grangers just had to leave their passengers and drive back to their dental practice. Hermione gave her Mom and Dad a last hug and kiss and hurried to catch up with Harry and the others.

The Leaky Cauldron was almost totally deserted when the four entered. Harry was glad for once that he didn't have to run a gauntlet of handshaking and congratulations. He did recognize the occupant of one of the booths and led everyone over to that spot.

"You want chips with that?" Remus Lupin looked up in surprise to see Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione. He moved his half-eaten lunch over a little and invited everyone to join him. He was surprised to see them there as he knew the first of September was the day for travelling. Mrs. Weasley explained the trouble with the barrier to Platform 9¾ and said that the youngsters were just going to floo to Hogsmeade and walk up to the school from there.

Remus offered to escort the three but Harry thought they should be ok once they flooed away from Diagon Alley. Ginny's stomach growled then and Harry suggested that they all get some lunch. Mrs. Weasley moaned about the fact that she had packed nice sack lunches for everyone and Harry's and Ginny's were going to go to waste. Ginny pointed out that her brother Ron would sacrifice himself to make sure that wouldn't happen. That brought a chuckle from all and Remus offered to buy lunch for everyone.

The light lunch passed quickly as the five had a good time talking to each other. When everyone got ready to leave Harry asked for a few moments to talk to Professor Lupin alone. Mrs. Weasley went over to talk to Tom the barkeep and Ginny and Hermione went to another booth to wait.

"So how are you doing Remus?" Harry started.

"Not too bad; I've taken a room here at the Leaky Cauldron. Its better digs than what I've had for a while. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that I'm employed by a person slightly older than some socks I own."

Harry smiled at the reference. "Would it make it any easier if I called you Gramps or Uncle Remmie?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Tonks. How about Mooney like your dad called me? But only in private."

Harry nodded as he understood the nickname now. "I do have an assignment for you. I would like you to work with Griphook and get me a list of debts."

"Any specific debts you are interested in Harry?"

"Since I'm eventually taking over managing things, including finances, I'd like to know if the Potter family owes any debts to anyone in the magical community. And the reverse, if anyone owes the Potter family … me."

"That might take a while Harry. Records like that might go back hundreds of years."

"It's ok. I'm doing this other little thing called school so I have time. And could you let Griphook know that I'm starting to think about establishing a charity or a fund to pay the Hogwarts tuition for muggle and magical orphans?"

"That's an excellent idea Harry. Your Mum would be proud of you."

Harry got up to leave but Remus Lupin pulled him into a hug and said that he would be in contact. Harry smiled at waved at his friend as he left with the others.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was watching the last of the three tardy youngsters floo away to Hogsmeade. She took a couple of minutes to try and get used to the idea that for the first time in over 25 years she would be going home to an empty nest. She hoped everyone followed up on their promises to write often.

Xxxx xxxx

Madame Rosmerta was just a little surprised that three students came through her floo on Travelling Day. It was a rare event that had someone missing the Hogwarts Express and arrived to school by floo. She did see that it was Harry Potter and his two female acquaintances; she smiled as she thought that Harry had yet another incident to add to his growing list of unusual occurrences.

Harry waved at Rosmerta and the three exited the Three Broomsticks. They followed the now familiar path up through the gates and cautiously entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They hid once on entering the main hallway as they heard Filch talking to Mrs. Norris as they made their rounds.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were at the top of the first floor staircase when a familiar and feared voice called after them.

"Halt! Right there - do not take another step." The trio turned to see a very displeased Professor Snape climbing the stairway after them. He reached their level and glared at them silently for a long couple of seconds.

"I should have expected this. Once again Mr. Potter you have distinguished yourself for an apparent lack of respect for tradition and rules. That you have dragged these two young ladies along with you is just another indicator of how little you care about them. You are all going to be disciplined for this breach. I will see that you, Mr. Potter, will become a problem for another educational establishment."

"Not this day!" Harry, the girls and Professor Snape all turned to watch Professor McGonagall ascend the stairway toward them. She glared a bit at the Potions professor but settled her gaze on Harry and his friends.

"Where were you headed Mr. Potter?"

"To the Headmaster's office to explain our situation in arriving early."

Professor McGonagall nodded once and then looked to the other teacher. "These students belong to my house and I will determine their punishment Professor Snape. Thank you for your time but I will handle this problem now."

Professor Snape seemed insulted as he had been clearly dismissed. He turned with his characteristic swirl and started back down the stairs.

He had almost reached the main floor when Harry called out to him. "Professor Snape?" The teacher halted but did not turn around to look at Harry.

"I never had the opportunity to say this to you at the end of term. Thank you for helping me with my broom during that first match!"

Professor Snape resumed his march away without any acknowledgement to Harry's words. Harry turned with a shrug. He had made the attempt.

Before anyone could start explaining the problem to Professor McGonagall, she held up a hand. "Let's only have to go through this story once. Onward you go to the Headmaster's office."

The gargoyle had moved aside as if awaiting visitors and Harry led the way up the moving stairway. Dumbledore's voice greeted Harry and the others and he quickly went in and sat in his usual spot in front of the big desk. Hermione and Ginny flanked him silently and Professor McGonagall came to stand behind them.

"Professor Snape caught them coming up the main staircase on their way to see you."

"Well Harry, you and your friends seem to have a habit of turning up at the oddest places and times. It's too bad you always seem to have our Potions Master stumble upon you."

"I'm guessing it's a balancing factor for my good luck sir."

"I probably shouldn't relate the story to you of how the Marauders enchanted one of the Hogwarts staff shoes to quack like a duck when he appeared in the same corridor as them. It was quite an effective warning system for them."

Harry couldn't quite hide a smile at the actions of his father and his friends. "I don't think Professor Snape would appreciate anything like that sir."

"Probably not. Pity. I sorely missed that little sound when the charm wore off my shoes. But on to your story. Why don't you tell Minerva and I how you ended up here today?"

Harry took a deep breath and started telling the two adults of his mysterious follower around Privet Drive and how he had finally met Dobby in his own bedroom. Ginny and Hermione also took turns relating the conversations and other incidents that had happened over the summer. Harry finally closed with the blocked passageway to Platform 9¾ that morning and the alternate route they had taken.

Dumbledore listened carefully to the story and thought for a couple of minutes before responding. "It's probably a good thing that the house elf seems to have some affection for you Harry. Their magic can be very powerful indeed and he could have been just simply ordered to destroy you. The walls of Hogwarts should provide some additional protection from this Dobby; you can always call on Fawkes for help while you are here. I'll have the other house elves keep a watch out for him and notify me if he appears. He seems to be a friend, no matter how misguided. Hopefully his warning is a false alarm."

"That's kind of the impression we also arrived at sir."

"I've had a request from Wrotkill to excuse you from the school for a couple of mornings over the fall semester. Some sort of special project for the goblins. I've approved that and you are officially at a Special Studies class that I will be holding in my office. You can take your portkey to and from Gringotts from here."

"Thank you, sir. I had hoped to talk to you about that before we all got too far along. Wrotkill is going to instruct me on making a new staff."

"Excellent Harry. It's a rare and great honor to be chosen by the goblins." Dumbledore reached for a piece of parchment and scribbled a short note on it before handing it to Harry. Harry, with the two girls looking over his shoulders, tried to read the writing. "And this is?"

"A hall pass, Mr. Potter. Considering your current luck with certain people, you will undoubtedly meet up with our caretaker after you leave here."

Hermione giggled beside him and Harry thanked Dumbledore for the note. The three were about to leave the office when a cleared throat made them turn around.

"Your punishment" Professor McGonagall said, "for showing up early is a restriction to the Gryffindor Tower until the Hogwarts Express arrives. Can you try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day?"

Harry smiled back at her. "I always try, ma'am!"

The headmaster's door closed behind Harry, Ginny, and Hermione as they made their way back up to their dorm rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Sorting It All Out

(A.N. Major relationship twist coming; you can skip ahead safely to the chapter break xxx xx if you don't want to read about it. CC)

Harry picked his trunk out of his pocket and magically enlarged it. He placed it at the foot of his bed and said he would worry about unpacking it later when everyone else arrived. He placed the pouch and note that George had given him on his desk.

"I guess we have about three hours left before the Express arrives. I can probably dig up some cards if you want to play some Exploding Snap or we can just hang out and talk."

"I have another idea Harry." Ginny had hopped up on Harry's bed and held out her hand for him. Harry climbed up beside her and gave her a hug. They both turned to look at Hermione. "You're supposed to be up here too Hermione."

"Could… Can I talk to you both about something that's been troubling me?" Hermione climbed up on Harry's bed and the three rearranged themselves so they all sat facing each other. Harry was surprised when Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a privacy spell.

"I don't want to take any chance that anybody could overhear us. It may cover any crying on my part also." Ginny looked over at a worried Hermione and picked up her hand to hold it. Hermione looked at it sadly and removed Ginny's hand from hers.

"What is it that has gotten you so upset?" Harry asked.

"It started just after we returned from France. It started happening slowly and has just occurred more often as time went by. Mum finally noticed something was really bothering me and we had a long talk about it. She couldn't settle the problem for me but pointed me in the right direction. You two."

"What's the problem and how can we help?" Harry and Ginny both moved over to encompass Hermione in a hug. She relaxed for a second and then moved herself so she was across from them again.

"I'm so scared right now that you'll think less of me or not want me involved with the two of you anymore." Both of the others could see how distraught Hermione was.

"We'll just listen to anything you want to say Hermione and then we can discuss it."

Hermione just nodded at Harry's words but bent her head as she couldn't look at the two of them. "I've been having dreams" she whispered. "A lot of dreams."

"Scary dreams?" Ginny asked. She had no idea of what was bothering her friend but she really wanted to find out.

"Not Big-Ugly-Troll-Hunting-Me-Down-In-The-Loo type dreams but highly emotional upsetting dreams."

"We're right here and care for you Hermione." Harry was fumbling a little trying to find out the problem.

"They have been rather … explicit dreams. I've had to spend a lot of time building my shields up before I go to sleep every night so that they don't 'leak' out to either of you."

Hermione and Harry were both blushing at this point. Ginny tried getting a better explanation. "It's normal to have dreams like that occasionally when we're growing up. I'll admit that I have some dreams of doing things with Harry from time to time. Its part of the bond magic I think."

"It's not quite that simple Gin." Hermione stretched out flat on Harry's bed on her stomach. She was making an effort to remain calm.

Harry laid a hand softly on Hermione's leg from where he sat. "I admit I have dreams about you and Ginny sometimes, if that's what's bothering you. I think it's the hormones and our closeness along with everything else. I'm not upset if you're having dreams like that Hermione."

Hermione sat up again with a groan. "I know that Harry and I appreciate the support. I don't have any problems handling the sexy dreams that involved me and you or you and Ginny. This is something different." Hermione was blushing as she said that. Harry's mouth dropped at his considered her words; a threesome? The idea of that boggled his mind.

Ginny saw the vacant look on Harry's face and punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry!"

Ginny hung her own head she considered ideas of her own. "But.."

"It's considered a little secretive in the muggle world and it is not looked on favorably from what I've read and learned about in the magical world." Hermione hid her face in her hands after she spoke this and Ginny had grown uncharacteristically quiet.

Harry heard a pair of sighs coming from opposite ends of the bed and put all the clues together. "Oh, I think I've got it then. It's about the dreams you've been having about something happening between you.."

"And me" said Ginny a little flatly.

Hermione threw herself backward on the bed at that point and just let go of what little control she had. The crying and sobbing for breath reached both Harry and Ginny. They looked at each other for a second and then both dived for the upset girl.

Harry reached and pulled Hermione up for a hug, cradling her to his chest. Hermione grabbed him frantically but felt her arms pried apart a little by Ginny. She slipped in under Harry's arms and fastened herself just under Hermione's chin as she wrapped her own arms around her friend. Harry held the two of them gingerly as Hermione and Ginny were crying together and whispering things that only the two of them could hear.

It actually turned out to be a very comfortable position for Harry. He was holding both the girls and they in turn had one arm around each other and their other arm around Harry. They maintained that position for some time until Harry wondered if this was a conversation he should be a part of.

"Hermione, would it be easier if I left so that you and Ginny could talk about this privately?"

Hermione replied first "Please Harry, I want both of you with us now.…"

"…don't you dare move! You're a part of this too; beside we're very comfortable this way." Ginny closed her eyes and adjusted her hold on Hermione.

"Could we make this a little easier by lying down? I think it's important that you both can see each other's face while you talk. I'll just be here for whatever support either of you need." Harry reluctantly let go of his girlfriends and lay down with his back propped up against his headboard. Hermione smiled shyly and snuggled into Harry's left shoulder; Ginny looked at both of them and took Harry's glasses off before she got comfortable on his right.

Harry looked down and watched the nervous glances Hermione was giving him and Ginny. Thinking to somehow start things off, Harry made a suggestion. "Would it be a little more relaxing for you Hermione if you two held hands?"

Hermione looked up at Harry gratefully and shyly extended her hand. Ginny wasted no time in interlocking her hand with Hermione's. They stared at each other for a while and Harry gave Ginny a mental nudge to go ahead.

"So what's the worst part of all this Nonnie?" Hermione heard some of the concern in Ginny's voice and tried keeping her head up.

"I wasn't expecting this. Neither the timing nor the strength. Or the feeling of guilt that hits me sometimes when I look at you Ginny. We're not even teenagers yet but I have some desires that I've never had before. It's very confusing and I'm very sorry Ginny. I feel dirty somehow because it's so opposite of what I imagined my love life to ever be."

Ginny winked up at Harry. "I'm glad I only asked for one thing." She brought the hand that she was holding up and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. "I'm not disgusted with you."

"Really?" There was a hint of relief in Hermione's voice.

"You and I have bonded Hermione. Not quite the same way as Harry and I but a bond just the same. The fact that we are the same sex has really upset you. It's something very unusual for you. Or me. Dumbledore has told us that the stupid bond enhances our growth - mentally, physically and emotionally. I suppose sexually is in there somewhere."

Harry spoke up at that point. "Dumbledore thinks we're about 2 years older physically and maybe 3 or 4 years older mentally and emotionally. It's a wonder we're all not bonkers with the changes that have been going on."

"So, you're not mad at me, Ginny?"

"You have to remember that I went through this first with Harry by myself. I should be mad that you have feelings? Do you feel any less attraction to our boyfriend here?"

"No, I have to fight off the urge to just go snog him; the same as you."

Harry smiled at that for a second and got a serious look. "Can I ask a question or two Hermione?"

"Of course you can, I need you to understand this and I need to better understand it myself. I'm very concerned about it."

"Do you have any attraction to other girls?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Not ever Daphne Greengrass with her huge rack?"

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had said something so … Ginny, but he kept his mouth closed as Hermione continued to shake her head.

"So it's the bond magic pulling us all closer" Harry said. "Us being a type of a triangle or spokes off a common hub."

"But it's…"

"Personal and very private", Ginny stated. She shifted her grip on Hermione's hand so she was rubbing the back of it slowly with a thumb.

Hermione hesitated for a bit before she started speaking again. "The both of you have to understand something. Before you two came along people, kids only noticed how smart I was and they either wanted to use my brain to do their homework for them or they wanted to make fun at me. It was ok…I was lonely but I had my books and sort of resigned my life to being that way."

Hermione's face was lowered and Ginny risked a quick glance up to Harry. He just nodded at her and tried holding both girls a little tighter.

"And then you entered my life and I was overjoyed to have friends, real friends. That just saw Hermione and not the bookworm. I was happy, correct that… am still happy to know and love the both of you. It was scary but ok that I was attracted to you Harry, especially after Ginny and I agreed to share. I thought that was a normal kind of crush that all girls went through; I didn't realize at the start how deep those feeling were. And then suddenly to have this attraction to another girl? I'm confused."

Hermione went silent at that point and all three just thought about Hermione's feelings. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand but only brought it up to hold it against her cheek. "So what did your mom say about all this?"

"She didn't get upset, thank goodness. She said sexual feelings and identities were something that girls and boys had to deal with in growing up. She thought that most girls had a little curiosity at one point or another about being with somebody of the same sex. She explained some of the legal and societal views about .. lesbianism or bisexualism with me. She even told me what girls supposedly did to and for each other."

The "Oh, I'm so glad I missed that!" comment from Harry was met by giggles from the two girls. But Hermione started frowning immediately after that. "So what am I to do?"

Ginny looked directly at Hermione. "Harry, you were right about one thing."

"Yes, what?"

"She does have great looking legs."

Harry laughed as he sort of knew what Ginny was implying. Hermione blushed but looked hopefully at the redhead. Ginny reached out and touched Harry's nose. "Since you're the only person being shared at this point, would you object to having the sharing going all ways?"

"Ginny, all I have ever wanted is for the two of you girls to be happy. What you or we do by ourselves or behind closed doors is nobody's business but our own. I'll say that to you because I'm not quite brave enough to say it to your parents yet. I understand their concern about going slowly and I respect that also."

The two girls looked at each other for a bit and then leaned together to meet their foreheads over Harry's stomach. Ginny leaned back a bit. "We'll have to take this very slowly Nonnie. It's an idea that new to me but I'll have to admit some attraction to you that I never really recognized before. And I don't want Harry to feel neglected in any way either."

Hermione nodded and cast her eyes down again. "I was so scared either or both of you would hate me and close me out of the bond and your friendship."

Both Ginny and Harry said that wouldn't happen. Ginny reached over to caress Hermione's cheek for a bit. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into Ginny's hand and smiled a little. Ginny looked up to Harry for his ok and he just nodded his head.

Hermione felt Ginny straighten up a little on the bed and felt her lean a little toward her. She was expecting a kiss on the cheek but was surprised by a very soft and short kiss to the lips.

"That was pretty good for a first try, wasn't it?"

Hermione had opened her eyes and Harry saw a single tear run down Hermione's cheek. She wiped it away with a shy smile. "That was perfect Ginny. Thank you. But I think someone else would like some of those."

Harry was surprised to find both girls attacking his neck and face with little kisses. They also exchanged a few little pecks with each other. Harry's arms roamed over what he could reach of his girlfriends' backs and hesitated but didn't stop as his hands slid lightly over their behinds once. The kisses were making him a little dizzy and he had to call a halt to the three way snog. It was just too much after the serious discussion they just had.

Harry sat up between the two girls. "So has this been resolved enough for you Hermione?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Ginny and I are going to need to talk a little more privately."

"Good because I'd be lost without you both girls." But then Harry nodded to where the girls were still holding hands. "I'll listen to either or both of you about anything – I hope you know that. If you need time to be alone or by yourself sometimes, I can get out of the way. You'll need to be a little more discreet though but there's always the Room of Requirement."

Ginny looked over at Hermione and both girls leaned up to give Harry a quick kiss. **'You have to be the best boyfriend ever!'**

Xxxx xxxx

Harry reluctantly got up from the bed and the girls grumbled a little. Harry said he actually remembered something he had to look at before everyone arrived. Ginny and then Hermione joined Harry as he took up the pouch that George had passed him that morning the car.

Harry let Hermione read the note aloud while he looked at the contents of the bag.

_To our favorite investor (And it's not because you're our only investor), _

_Here are the other little 'toys' you requested with an explanation and the activation methods:_

_Red squares – 'Pepper popups' - Squeeze the sides gently twice and whisper "sneeze" before throwing – range of five feet and will surround the victim with a small cloud of cayenne pepper. Sneezing and will temporarily blind someone._

"I like that" Ginny said. "Can I have one?"

"I was going to give each of you some of these – just in case."

_Flat green triangles – 'Sudden Sliders' – Just throw on the ground- Combination of the essence of banana peels and cod oil – ground will stay slippery for about 5 minutes._

"Your brothers are diabolical Ginny!" Hermione smiled but went back to reading the list.

_Black piles (Harry held up a small lumpy object.) – 'Perilous Poo' – activate by saving "Severus" and toss – piles of animal dung will fall on victims._

"I'm saving that one for Malfoy" Harry whispered. Ginny smiled and agreed.

_Lastly but not least – Fuzzy purple lozenges – our 'Hairy Harry special'- activate by squeezing three times quickly and tossing – will grow purple hair on victim with contact – lasts for two hours._

_You can cancel any of these pranks just by pointing your wand and saying 'Mischief Managed'. Nobody can cancel them by just saying 'finite'._

"That's a brilliant idea" Harry said. "I can see Snape getting frustrated now."

_Hope that's enough for you Harry? If you need anything more diabolical, just let us know. We will not admit any part in this but there is a restocking fee._

_Gred and Forge_

Harry hefted the bag with one hand but let the girls pick out the ones that they wanted to try. All agreed that having the twins on their side was a great idea.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were waiting at the station when the Hogwarts Express rolled in and all the students were discharged. Hagrid was a little surprised to see them come down from the castle but gave them all 'little' hugs and welcomed them back.

Ginny excused herself as she went to find her friend Josie and ride up to the castle with her. Harry and Hermione searched out and soon found Neville, Susan, Ron and Luna. The small group exchanged hugs and hellos and Harry and Hermione started explaining their absence from the train. They had barely begun talking when Hagrid called for the first years to go with him. Luna looked a little nervous but Ron just told her that there was a marvelous ride on the lake waiting for her. He promised to see her later and Luna made her way down the pathway with all the other newcomers. Harry saw that Ginny and Josie were waiting to walk together with Luna.

Harry and the others made their way to the carriages that were all supposed to carry them up to school. Harry saw the Weasley twins and waved to them and saw Percy but he was too busy talking with the other prefects.

The Great Hall was just as brightly decorated as it had been a year ago but this time Harry sat at the Gryffindor table among all his housemates and friends. More than a few of the Gryffindor upperclassmen came over and welcomed Harry back and said they had missed seeing him on the train. Harry thought it was fabulous to be where he felt he belonged.

Ron told Harry and Hermione that Malfoy made his usual stop to harass Harry during the ride from King's Cross. Malfoy started gloating when he found out that Harry hadn't made the train. Ron and Neville had almost got into a fight with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy but Percy had wandered by about then and stopped everything.

Harry looked over and waved to the Slytherin table and watched Draco Malfoy snarl a bit. He smiled and Hermione just giggled next to him.

It seemed an awfully long wait before the first years and Ginny were led in by Professor McGonagall. The sorting cap made its usual stirring little song and the sorting began. Ginny was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and ran quickly to receive congrats from her brothers and the rest of the people she knew in the house. Only Harry understood the extra squeeze Hermione gave Ginny in welcoming her into the house.

The first year class was very much smaller than the one Ron and Harry had been in so the sorting was over quickly. Two boys named Colin Creevy and Patrick Collingswood and a set of triplicate girls named Melody, Robin and Jayne Ackerly were added to the Gryffindor house.

Ginny was disappointed that her friend Josie Kellar was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ginny said that she and Josie had worked out a way to keep in contact in case they were separated. The two new boys joining Josie at the Hufflepuff table were named Scott Reedson and Benjamin Weatherby.

Ron groaned a bit when Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw but he had to admit that the House of 'scholars' was probably a good place for his brainy but flighty friend. Unfortunately there wasn't any other first year girls sorted out with her and Harry felt a little sorry that she wouldn't have any girls of her own age to be with. Harry hoped the two boys that were sorted into Ravenclaw would help her.

Three boys named Silas Harper, Harcourt Blackson and Lester Blodgett were welcomed by the Slytherin table as well as a very nervous looking girl named Portensia Poynton. Harry had a slightly uneasy feeling as he watched Malfoy clear an area around him to welcome the newest students into his nest of cronies.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone back to the school but had no warnings for everyone aside from the Forbidden Forest. Harry was glad to hear the 'normalcy' of the warnings and dug into the welcoming feast along with everyone else. It was good to be back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – A Second Year Start

Ginny was talking to Harry, Ron and Neville over breakfast the next morning. She was explaining to the boys how she was going to keep in touch with Josie, Luna and some of the first year girls she had met the previous evening. "It was actually something that we talked about at that sleepover I had on my birthday. We thought about getting separated into different houses and totally different schedules with different years. It was Luna that came up with the idea of sharing journal."

"So how does that work exactly?" Ron asked.

"The idea is that we place a notebook in some common place and anyone can write down questions, comments, ideas or just daily happenings in it. The next girl picks it up and takes it with her to read. She gets to add to it or answers any questions. And then returns it back to the common area. Josie said she somehow ended up with an extra blank book so she'll start it off."

"It sounds a little personal. Aren't you worried that some boy will get his hands on it or it'll be stolen?"

Hermione smiled at that question. "Probably if it was left it in a normal place Harry but I think they've found the perfect place to exchange it at. The second floor girls' loo."

"Isn't that where… ?" Neville started.

"What have I missed? What's in the second floor girls' loo?" Harry looked totally confused.

"It's not what Harry but who." Ginny smiled as she answered. "Moaning Myrtle – a ghost."

"The bathroom is haunted?" Ron was still eating but managed to ask the question.

"Myrtle died many years ago in the bathroom so she just kind of hangs out there. She's very, very sad about being alone and being dead. It's kind of difficult listening to her. So most girls avoid the place totally. And no boy is going to go in there. It's perfect."

"Well I hope this idea works out for all of you. Who's in all this beside you and Josie?"

"Well whoever wants to try it. I think it's going to be the new girls in the three houses. Slytherin girls are worried that Myrtle will somehow follow them back to their dorm area so they totally avoid it."

The conversation was halted then as Professor McGonagall came by with everyone's class schedule. Harry was the last of his little group to receive his and the professor said she would see them all before lunch. Harry looked at his watch and realized he'd have to hurry to get his books for the Wednesday morning. Hermione looked at his schedule briefly and said she would meet them at the greenhouses. She hurried away with a little glance at Ginny.

Harry looked at his schedule again as they walked along.

**Schedule of Classes ****– ****The Honorable Harry Potter**

**Monday – Special Studies - Professor Dumbledore**

**Tuesday - Potions - History of Magic **

**Wednesday- Double Herbology, Transfiguration - DADA**

**Thursday - Charms**

**Friday- Possible Quidditch Practice (check with Oliver Wood)**

Ginny told Harry that she had a couple of hours scheduled with Madame Pomfrey in the medical wing on Monday mornings. Harry said he hoped Hermione wouldn't mind being by herself for a bit.

'_**Alone, really?'**_

'_**Sorry Hermione – I'm back to the medical wing and Harry's doing who knows what with Wrotkill.'**_

'_**That's ok. I've got time to do some reading and revising. Madame Pince said she might show me how she goes about restoring old volumes. I thought that might come in handy for us all for research later.'**_

'_**That's good Hermione. If you need any help with anything else you get interested in…'**_

'_**I know to call you.'**_

Harry and Ginny had caught up with Neville at that point and he was overjoyed to see that their Herbology class would be with the Hufflepuffs again. Susan Bones came up to give Neville a hug and shyly asked if she could be his partner again. The look he gave her back made her blush.

The rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs followed Madame Sprout into Greenhouse Three. All of their classes last year had been in Greenhouse One; Harry looked at all the different plants and hoped this year would be less lecture based. Hermione joined up with Harry, Ginny and Ron and all found a long workbench to sit at.

Madame Sprout called the roll from the roster and Harry was able to match a few more faces to the names he remembered. The professor seemed to hesitate for a split second as she called Harry's name but she continued on without a pause.

After giving an overview of the year's course, Madame Pomfrey told everyone that next week's assignment concerned Mandrakes and everyone was to read up on their properties. Harry felt some disappointment coming from Hermione as she already knew the subject.

"There are going to be a lot more trips outside this year while we can take advantage of the weather. We're going on a small trip today as a matter of fact. Does everyone have their robes or a sweater or a jacket? I can cast a general warming spell on those who don't but please be prepared after today." After saying that Madame Sprout gave everyone two minutes to get ready for their outing.

Hermione and Ginny pulled out their robes from their Boundless bags and Harry managed to get his suede vest out of his bag. Ron rummaged in his bad but remembered he forgot to pack his robe. Harry just shrugged and offered the vest to him. Ron apologized but took Harry up on his offer.

As they left the building, Hermione came up and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt a little magic and then there seemed to be a little cushion of warm air around him.

'_**Thanks Hermione.'**_

'_**No problem boyfriend.'**_

'_**I really wish I could tell everyone about us. I'd much rather be holding your and Ginny's hands right now.'**_

'_**Maybe later Harry.'**_

'_**I'll hold you to that.'**_

'_**Somebody say something about holding?'**_

'_**Ginny!'**_

Any further conversation was curtailed as the group of students started talking together. Harry had dropped back from everyone and one of the Hufflepuffs he didn't know very well fell in step with him.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" the boy said as he stuck out a hand.

"Harry…"

"Potter, yes I've heard. The rumor going around is you missed the Express yesterday."

"Yes, I did but my friends and I managed to get here in time."

"That's a good thing. My grandpop missed the train once and didn't make it in time for the Welcoming Feast. He was in detention for a week and he was a bloody prefect at the time. It was most embarrassing for his parents and always tells me the story _every_ year. "

Harry laughed at the story and he and Justin continued to talk as they walked along. Harry commiserated with him about their schedules; the 'Huffs' were scheduled for potions next and Harry said that he rather would do that than wait for the week until he had to face the 'greasy git'. Justin laughed at that but then the students all arrived at their destination.

Madame Sprout turned around before a large tree that sat by itself on top of a little knoll. Harry wondered why he hadn't gone this way in his wanderings. The knoll had a great view of the Quidditch pitch and it overlooked both the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade. Harry could even see the train tracks as they disappeared into the distance.

"This is an extremely rare tree" Madame Sprout began. "Could anyone tell me why?"

Hermione's hand was the first and only hand that went up. "Miss Granger?"

"It's called the Whomping Willow. It's very rare and extremely valuable for the blossoms that come off of it in the spring. They are used to help make a variety of potions including the Wolfsbane Potion. The Whomping Willow is also dangerous to be near as it is semi-sentient and defends itself."

"Very good Miss Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Susan Bones raised her hand to ask a question. "How does the tree defend itself?"

"I hoped someone would ask that. Watch and learn." Madame Sprout waved her wand and conjured up a simple reed basket. She called for a volunteer and Seamus nervously stepped up. She handed it to him and just asked him to heave it up in the branches.

Seamus swung the basket by its handle a few times and then threw in in a high arc toward the upper part of the tree. Everyone drew back in surprise when as the trunk shook itself and the branches whipped around quickly and crushed the basket into little bits.

As the shredded pieces fell back to the ground, the Whomping Willow returned to its quiet state with only a small breeze disturbing the hanging branches. Madame Sprout turned to address her class. "As you can see there is a danger with even the most innocent looking of plants. We will be working with a number of plants that can harm you this year so I want everyone to be extra cautious. For those of you that take broom rides around the grounds, you now understand why this area is out of bounds. Class dismissed."

"Madame Sprout?"

"Hold on. Mr. Potter has a question."

"I was wondering about something Madame Sprout. We had a study group in Gryffindor last year for Herbology; I was wondering if it was ok to ask if any of the other students here wanted to join us or form a joint study group."

"Excellent idea Mr. Potter. I'll put up a sign-up sheet for next class and we'll see how it goes from there. Best get on to your next class though."

The combined class hurried back along the pathway although the Hufflepuffs didn't seem to hurry very much as they were headed toward the dungeons, their first Potions class and Professor Snape. Ginny excused herself and hurried ahead as she said had to visit the little witches' room. Harry held up two fingers for the 2nd floor girls loo but Ginny just smiled and shook her head no.

Ginny was actually in the front of the room talking to Professor McGonagall when Harry and the others reached the Transfiguration classroom. Harry pulled her aside and asked what was going on.

The redhead blushed a little as she looked to the ground. _**'You didn't notice in your schedule this morning Harry but there was that 'Honorable' title before your name. Hermione had a suspicion that the official class rosters would contain the same wording. She and I have been going ahead and explaining to the professors that you'd rather not have that spoken aloud. Professor Sprout and McGonagall have agreed so far but we have six days to figure out what to do about Snape. He's not going to agree to anything.'**_

Harry sent a hug and little grope mentally though his connection with the girls. He smiled as he saw Hermione blush. _**'Thanks for taking care of me!'**_

The transfiguration class soon started and Harry sat with Ron as the girls wanted to sit together. Harry regretted the choice almost immediately as the lesson for the first day was transforming spiders into doilies. And Ron especially didn't like spiders. When the spider container was laid out at the front of the class, Harry just told his friend that he would pick up one for him also.

Professor McGonagall was explaining to her class that the 'working stock' were actually Ice Spiders that were found in the glaciers of Norway. They were about 5 inches wide and that they were badly affected by the heat so that they were almost immobile. That sounded a lot better to everyone if Harry could go by the expressions on all the girls' faces. He scooped up two of the almost white spiders and carried them carefully back to their desk on a piece of parchment. Ron looked at his like he wanted to slam a book on it. Harry didn't blame him much. The spiders just waited there and occasionally moved a leg or two.

Showing everyone the wand movement and command, the transfiguration professor told them to begin practicing. There were the usual flubs and mistakes as everyone worked on the change. Harry's first try didn't work at all but the second turned the spider's legs into worms. Harry shook his head and tried again.

Dean Thomas's spider ended up with four wings instead of legs at one of his efforts. It flew erratically around the classroom before landing on Lavender Brown's head. She screamed for a bit before McGonagall immobilized it and returned it to Dean's custody. Ginny 'told' Harry it was the first time she had ever seen her brother laugh because of a spider.

Ron wasn't having much success with his efforts. He was almost poking his wand through the spider in front of him at each attempt. Harry grabbed his wand once before he actually did hit the arachnid. "You don't want it to get mad at you, do you Ron?" Ron shook his head and tried to concentrate.

About twenty minutes into class, Hermione got the spell right. And she was followed closely by Ginny. In fact most of the girls finished the assignment before Harry got his to look even halfway right. McGonagall called a halt at that point and apologized. She asked all the boys to come up and look at the doilies that Hermione and Ginny had lying on their desk.

"I should have shown everyone what the end result should have looked like before asking you to start this. Why don't you go back and try again."

As the boys made their way back to their desks, Padma's voice carried across the classroom. "Of course most boys don't know what a doily is for or what it looks like. No wonder they couldn't finish; they had no idea what it was supposed to turn into." Harry joined in the laughter at that.

Eventually everyone had a doily sitting on the desk in front of them. Harry's was a little green on one side and Ron's sort of skittered around like it was looking for something. Professor McGonagall gave them all a reading assignment and asked for six inches of parchment on the reasons for focusing on the end result of a transformation. Class ended at that point.

All the students had packed up most had left when Professor McGonagall walked over to where Harry was standing. "A moment of your time, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I have a special assignment that I would like you to work on. It relates directly to that other matter we discussed a few days ago. I think you will understand the relevance." She handed Harry a folded piece of paper and he looked at it and then back at her.

"I think you have the ability to do this Harry. I can explain it later in my office if you need more encouragement."

"I understand the reasons and I'll try. Are you giving me a deadline on this project?"

"Of course not. Just give it your best try." Professor McGonagall turned and went back to reverse the spells on the Ice Spiders.

Harry left the classroom with Hermione and Ginny flanking him. "What..?" started Hermione.

Harry stopped and handed the piece of paper to Hermione. "She wants you to work on transforming to Jamie without a wand or a verbal spell? How are you supposed to do that?"

"I've got a couple of ideas but let me work on it a bit to see if I can hold it for a while."

The trio was almost back to the Main Hall when Harry felt he was being followed. He let the two girls go ahead a little bit and hugged the corner next to the entry doors. When the next person turned the corner, Harry suddenly grabbed the person and lifted him up. Harry immediately apologized and let the shaken first year down. Ginny and Hermione came back laughing at Harry.

"Harry, relax a bit. He's sorry – it's Colin right?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley – Colin Creevy. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just trying to get a picture of you."

Harry was bright red with embarrassment. He saw that the small Gryffindor was carrying a simple camera with a flash attachment. Harry apologized again. "My fault Colin. Some of the Slytherins here have been known to try some awful pranks against me from time to time."

"I can understand that Mr. Potter. You're a very famous wizard so of course people would want to get your attention."

The next person though the doors was Professor Lockhart. He took in the little scene with Harry and the first year boy that was holding a camera. "Practicing your techniques with a member of the press Harry? In my experience, one should always treat them well but hold them a little ways away from getting too personal."

Harry tried to maintain his patience as he responded to the teacher. "I was just talking to one of my housemates Professor. Could I have a moment of your time before we start class this afternoon?"

"Of course, Harry, of course. I'm always ready to hand out advice to people who desperately need it." Professor Lockhart excused himself to go to the staff table and he sat down next to Professor Snape. Snape didn't look very pleased at his new dining companion.

Harry turned back to the first year that was standing nervously looking around. "Have you had lunch yet Colin?"

"No sir."

"Why don't you join us? But none of this sir, Mr. or Miss. I'm Harry, this is Hermione and Ginny."

Colin nodded enthusiastically like he had just won the lottery. He came and joined the three at the Gryffindor table and soon began telling them his story. Colin was muggle born and he was very excited about becoming a wizard and coming to Hogwarts. He had a younger brother Dennis that he hoped would be joining him in a couple of years. His hobby was photography and he was taking a lot of pictures to send home to his parents and brother to show them everything.

"We all read a lot about Hogwarts and magic after I got my letter. I've learned all about you Mr. P…, sorry Harry. I was hoping that I could get a picture of you or maybe you and me together to prove I was actually in the same house as you were."

Harry shook his head but looked at the sympathetic glances he was getting from his girlfriends. "Colin, I'm usually not too good about getting my picture taking and having this whole 'hero' thing. How about you see me later back up in our common room and we'll talk about it then?"

Colin agreed to that but excused himself to go back to his own dorm room to change books for his afternoon classes. Harry watched the friendly youngster as he waved back at them. That he only just avoided being run over by Ron and Luna who were also leaving brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Another candidate for the Harry Potter Fan Club" Ginny said with a grin.

"At least he didn't bring one of those adventure books for me to sign." Harry smiled. "He seems like a nice kid. I just said kid, didn't I? He's only a year younger."

"You've lived a little bit more than he has Harry. I felt the same way toward him." Hermione reached down and rubbed the inside of Harry's knee under the table.

Ginny did the same from the other side and Harry had to quickly reach down and hold their hands before their hands wenta little too far._** 'That's what we wanted.'**_

'_**Have I been ignoring you two? I'm sorry.'**_

'_**No, but we know you've gone back into 'school' mode and are not showing us so much attention.'**_

'_**We understand your reasoning but just thought a reminder was warranted.'**_

'_**Thanks for being so patient with me about this subject.'**_

"Harry, Professor Lockhart has finished lunch and left the hall."

"Thanks Hermione. I better go talk to the instructor then. I'll let you listen in to the 'advice' he has to give me."

Harry finished up his pumpkin juice and stood up to go to DADA classroom. Hermione and Ginny slid closer on the bench seat and put their heads together whispering as Harry left the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Professor Lockhart

On his way to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom, Harry heard some voices coming from one of the small side corridors that he usually paid no attention to. He followed the voices and saw that Ron and Luna Lovegood were backed up against the end wall and surrounded by a number of Slytherins. Led, of course, by Draco Malfoy.

Ron held his wand out and was waving it back and forth trying to cover everyone. Luna was beside him and held her wand out. For once, her gazed was fixed and she looked determined to cause as much damage as possible against the tormentors.

Ron noticed Harry coming down the hallway toward them but didn't shout out for him. He had seen Harry putting his invisibility cloak on and trusted that his friend knew what he was doing.

Harry thought a good scare might discourage at least some of the 'Snakes' from bothering his friends again. He cast a sonorous charm on his throat and waited until he was right behind the group.

The Slytherins had been worked up enough by the taunting of their leader to just about to rush the duo before them when a large voice filled the hallway.

"**Away, wayward Slytherins! Cease tormenting these protected souls and flee before the Reckoning comes upon you!"**

"Who was that?" Crabbe asked looking around.

"Nobody" said Draco Malfoy, "It's a Gryffindor trick. Get these friends of Potter; we'll teach them a lesson."

"**Your last and final warning. Leave or face the consequences."**

By the time the voice had finished speaking the second time, most of the Slytherins were looking around wildly and a few had backed up against the walls of the corridor.

A few seconds passed and then two of the group screamed as they felt unseen hands slap them. The group was then horrified to see that two of the first years, Blodgett and Blackson, had suddenly turned purple!

"**I said begone; the Spirit of Hogwarts cannot abide bullying!"**

The two colorful boys fled screaming and that started the running departure of the rest of the Slytherins. Soon only Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were left casting nervous glances at the walls. Goyle jumped nervously when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Luna Lovegood had her dreamy smile back. "Have you had enough?"

Goyle made a horribly girly shriek and fled down the corridor. Crabbe started edging away from Malfoy and then fled himself.

Draco Malfoy's expression was anything but confident as he suddenly found himself alone against the two persons he had wanted to see hurt just a few minutes earlier. He was looking around wildly when he suddenly felt a wand poking the back of his neck. He could still see Lovegood and Weasley and that they were still holding their wands.

Malfoy ran screaming bloody murder down the hallway but never saw the pool of black oil that suddenly appeared in front of him. He slipped and fell down. And continued to slip and fall as he tried getting to his feet. Ron and Luna held their laughter in until Malfoy had slipped and slid himself out of sight. There were little black marks left all over the corridor where the Slytherin had fallen or touched the wall trying to stand.

Ron heard "Mischief Managed" coming out of thin air and the black puddle and all the other marks suddenly vanished. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and Luna and Ron grinned at their rescuer.

"I thought we were done for Harry. That was a great prank. How did you manage that purple transformation?"

"**I.. sorry."** Harry held his wand to his throat and cancelled the sonorous charm. "There were too many of them to just start throwing hexes back and forth. Are you both ok?"

"We're fine Harry. I was confident that the school wouldn't let us be hurt too badly."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Luna's statement but Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "You'll have to ask the twins about the special effects Ron but don't be too hurt if they don't tell you much."

"You're the one that hired them this summer? Ok, then I understand perfectly now. Good for you."

"Ron was walking me up to Charms when we were accosted. Those three are horrible aren't they?"

"Most of the time, Luna, most of the time." Harry was glad no one had gotten hurt.

"We'd best get going then. I've got to walk back down here after going upstairs with you. Thanks again Harry."

Harry watched Ron and Luna walk away and they turned and waved back at him before turning the corner. Harry gathered up his bookbag from where he had hidden it and started back on his trip to see Professor Lockhart.

"_Good work Harry!"_ Harry whirled and looked back down the corridor. That voice didn't belong to either Ginny or Hermione. Harry rushed forward hoping it was simply Peeves playing with him.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry found Professor Lockhart in the DADA classroom. He was busy hanging up pictures- of himself. On almost every available empty space on the walls and doors. Pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart – large, small, color, black and white – you couldn't look anywhere without seeing the smiling face of the newest teacher at Hogwarts.

'And I thought this was going to be difficult enough. Now we have to face this every time we show up for class.' Harry shook his head sadly as he looked around the room. Unfortunately that movement caught the attention of the instructor.

Professor Lockhart turned with his trademarked smile and regarded the boy who stood nervously before him. "Ah Harry. Good to see you; I was just finishing up my final touches to the classroom. A little inspiration for everyone. Come on up to my office and have a seat."

Harry followed the wizard in the peacock blue outfit up the flight of stairs to the DADA professor's office. Any hope of avoiding the multiple faces of many Professor Lockharts was quickly dashed. There were as many pictures of Lockhart hung in his office as there were in the classroom below. Harry saw a lot of framed covers of magazines that showed the wonderful visage of Gilderoy Lockhart. He appeared on everything from 'Witches Weekly' and 'Famous Tales of Monster Hunters' to 'Dragon Quarterly'. Harry saw a number of framed awards and certificates that were also prominently displayed.

Recognizing one medal in particular, Harry looked at a marvelous display case that contained the Order of Merlin, Third Class. It was awarded to Lockhart for "Conspicuous Bravery in Single-handedly Defeating an Invasion of Vampires from Overrunning Pontardeway, Wales". Harry wondered what Lockhart would think of the notion that Dumbledore had given Harry a similar medal for defending the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell and Voldemort? The medal was sitting in a small box in Harry's trunk in his dorm.

Professor Lockhart had sat at his desk and was watching Harry look around the office. "Not such a bad collection, Harry, you'd do well to start a collection yourself about your accomplishments."

"I'm not sure I would be comfortable doing that professor. Most of my friends would tell you that I'm a little on the shy side."

"There's nothing wrong with acknowledging your gifts and talents. Now you said you had something you needed to talk to me about?"

Harry came over and sat in the chair next to the professor's desk. "It's about the official class roster."

Professor Lockhart opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He looked down it and noticed the title immediately. "Honorable, eh. Is this just a recent addition? My condolences and congratulations young man."

Harry blew out a breath. "I just attended the reading of my parents will a few weeks ago. I had no idea before that I belonged to a noble house so this idea is brand new to me. I'd rather my classmates not know of this little detail. It took them almost all of last year to treat me like I was normal."

"Despite your protests, young man, we both know that you are anything but normal. But I'll not mention it in class if that's your preference Harry. Do you have any idea of what sort of title you'll be inheriting?"

Harry felt that there was more than normal curiosity about the question as it came from Lockhart. "Nothing specific, I'm afraid. The rumor I've heard is that I'm the proud owner of one of the minor Shetland Islands and a couple of large herds of sheep."

"Don't be embarrassed about being a minor Baronet then. There's nothing wrong with having a good bit of mutton for supper either. I think you'll do well being a noble. In fact, if you'd like my guidance and advice when you assume your role in wizarding society, I would be more than able to start your training here in Hogwarts."

"Thank you but I'm sure you have your hands full with the classes you are teaching. A few of my friends have some knowledge about this and are starting to help me."

"Well the offer is still open. We wizards of extraordinary talent must stick together. I'm afraid that I will have to treat you as just one of the ordinary students when it comes to class however. It mustn't appear that I have any favorites."

"I expect nothing less Professor Lockhart. I've always wanted to be judged on my abilities rather than any sort of notoriety that came my way when I was only a year old."

"Well said, Harry. Excuse me – Mr. Potter. It's almost time for class to start. Why don't you go down and wait for your housemates and we'll begin a new era at Hogwarts in just a few minutes."

Harry excused himself and went back down the stairs to the classroom. He found Ginny and Hermione already sitting there and they were holding their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their laughter. Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriends before he sat down between them.

'_**Mission accomplished, I think.'**_

'_**Thanks for letting us listen in Harry. "Wizards of extraordinary talent" – pul-eaze – almost made me rolf.'**_

'_**We met Ron and Luna on our way here. Seems you added another couple to your rescue list.'**_

'_**That was actually fun Hermione but something strange happened afterward. Would the two of you mind reviewing my memory later to give me your opinion?'**_

'_**Sure Harry.' 'Of course – maybe it's a requirement?'**_

'_**I don't see why not**_.'

The rest of the Gryffindor second years had finished drifting in and had settled into their seats. Neville had pulled out all seven of the course books and had them setting on the desk in front of him. If Ron had done that, Harry might have suspected that he was planning a nap behind them.

There was a sudden trumpet of fanfare and Gilderoy Lockhart struck a dramatic pose at the head of the stairway. "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, you lucky students. You all know my name and relish my fame."

Harry groaned silently as did most of his male housemates. Harry looked around and, aside from his bondmates, the rest of the Gryffindor girls were almost swooning in their seats. Harry guess that the glamour charm Lockhart was using was still very active. Since Hermione and Ginny were aware of it, they could shield themselves from its effects.

"_Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming- Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at it."_ (quote, Chapter 6, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

"Now I'm going to call role and I'd like an answer from each you about why you are taking this course and what you expect to get out of it. That it's a mandated course will not be one of your answers"

"Lavender Brown?" "Here sir, I want to take this course to defend myself. Maybe against boy wizards."

"Seamus Finnegan?" "Here! We have vampires and werewolves around my family's home. I'd like to learn to protect my relatives if I could."

"Hermione Granger?" "Present sir. I'm taking this course to help my friends defend their lives."

"Neville Longbottom?" "Here. My family has suffered from the actions of Death Eaters. I don't want to have their loss to go unavenged.

"Parvati Patil?" "Present, Professor Lockhart. I'm here to learn as many defensive spells as I can."

"Harry Potter?" "Here sir. Voldemort killed my family. His Death Eaters may still be after me."

There was a gasp from almost everyone when Harry said the forbidden name. Professor Lockhart's smile faded and he looked directly at Harry. Harry didn't blink as he gazed back at the instructor.

"Dean Thomas?" "Here. I just want to be able to defend myself."

"Ginevra Weasley?" "Make that simply Ginny sir. I have very personal reasons to want to hurt the dark forces that may still exist."

"Ronald Weasley?" "Last but not least sir. My uncles were killed in the last war. I'll not have myself or any of my family go out that way."

Professor Lockhart went back to smiling as he put the class roster away. "All very commendable and worthy objectives. I shall endeavor to teach what I can to get you prepared. I cannot and will not teach you everything I know. Overstepping your magical and physical limits will get you into just as much trouble as if you were going in totally unprepared. But prepared you will be; just as much as any second year class in the world. With that goal in mind, it's time to put your books away for now."

"I want to know how much you have paid attention to the reading assignment. So there shall be a short quiz. Now. Miss… Brown, yes. Will you pass out the tests that are sitting on my desk?"

Lavender blushed as she came forward. "Anything to help you, Professor Lockhart."

Ron and the other boys shook their heads at her enthusiasm. Tests on the first day of class weren't unheard of but … there were seven of those books!

Harry scowled as he paged through the multi-page test. _**'This isn't about any spells or defense; it's all about Lockhart.'**_

'_**Well you said we might have to get out of a type pinch by knowing his cologne Harry. I didn't expect it to be in the classroom.'**_

'_**Thanks Ginny, a whole bunch! Hermione?' **_

'_**The test isn't quite on the subject of defense is it? I guess it would be ok to share. We all did read the seven books right?'**_

'_**Of course.' 'Certainly.'**_

Harry bent to the test and tried remembering what he had actually read. It was clear to him that if he was going to learn anything, the three of them would have to keep up their independent studies from various other sources.

Harry and his girlfriends took their time answering the quiz and deliberately missed some questions and didn't finish as fast as they could have. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors out in the hallway and went back to their dorms discussing their 'unusual' teacher.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Signs, Notices, and Other Developments

The next couple of days flew by to Harry's satisfaction. No problems with the Charms other than Professor Flitwick offering his congratulations to Harry after class. The first meeting of the Gryffindor Quidditch team on Friday morning only led to the agreement to have a practice session on the following Monday afternoon.

Harry had met with Neville Saturday morning for an hour in a deserted classroom. His grandmother had sent a note agreeing to help Harry with mentoring for his approaching lordhood. The girls were with him and thought that Harry ought to learn all the formal forms of address first. Neville grinned as Harry reluctantly agreed to start calling them their 'Highnesses" or your 'Ladyship' as they made up titles to test him on. Augusta Longbottom also sent along a rather thick book that was titled 'The Compleat Noble Etiquette'. Harry hefted it up and felt glad that he had bought one of those Boundless bookbags for himself.

Hermione entered another entry into her master planner for the etiquette lesson with Neville. Harry had been a little annoyed when Hermione had started organizing his study and free hours but he had to admit that it was working out pretty well for the three of them. Hermione wasn't an absolute stickler for the schedule so that helped also.

The three were all working quietly in preparing for the talent and get-to-know-you night. Professor McGonagall had so liked that previous years' talent night that she had 'requested' a similar evening. She had opened the talent part up so that anybody could perform if they liked. The first years were told to prepare a brief summary of their selves if they weren't going to perform. Harry had been told that Hermione and Ginny were doing something together but that was all they would tell him.

Supper hour came and went and then Harry was sitting in the common room with most of the other Gryffindors and listening to the Weasley twins run through their Masters of Ceremonies antics. Colin Creevy had given an enthusiastic run through of camera operations and the film development stages. Harry had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Angelina Johnson played the piano beautifully and that Lee Jordan was an accomplished juggler.

The Ackerly triplicates did a great tap dance routine and told everyone that they had been taking dance lessons since the time they were five. Then it was Ginny and Hermione's turn.

"I'm glad that I'm formally here after all the visiting I did last year. For Colin, Patrick, Robin, Melody, and Jayne – welcome into the best house at Hogwarts. I am not responsible for anything Ron, the twins or Percy do to you but I'm the person you come see if you want to get back at them." That got a round of laughter for Ginny from everyone but Percy. Ginny blew a kiss to her prefect of a brother and he finally smiled back.

Ginny smiled and continued. "I've asked my friend Hermione to help me on this song. It was something that we heard just before we came back to school. I think it's a nice song for boyfriends and girlfriends and I hope to find a boyfriend someday that makes me feel this way." Harry didn't miss the subtle glance that Ginny gave him but then Hermione started playing her flute really soft and slow. It was a nice melody and Harry knew after the first couple of lines that both girls had picked this song out just for him. Because they had the same effect on him.

Ginny's voice came in softly at the start and she seemed to just watch Hermione play as she sang.

_At the very mention of your name  
>I get shivers down my back and in my brain<br>the parts that used to function normally  
>are now as you can see<br>acting very strange_

_oh at the very mention of your name  
>don't know why but if I were tied up in chains<br>I would somehow be released  
>all problems too would cease<br>my heart would never feel no pain  
>at the very mention of your name<em>

_At the very moment you arrive_  
><em>I stop living and I start to feel alive<em>  
><em>you have the power that's taken over me<em>  
><em>led me to believe<em>  
><em>call it what you like<em>

_at the very moment you arrive_  
><em>I suspect that I will pinch myself to find<em>  
><em>that it really isn't true<em>  
><em>it really can't be you<em>  
><em>walking up the garden drive<em>  
><em>at the very moment you arrive<em>

_And although it's been said well over a thousand times_  
><em>here's a thousand more<em>  
><em>will you still be mine forever and ever more<em>

Hermione took over a played a very nice solo piece of melody on her flute with Ginny just smiling at her and tapping out the beat on her knee.  
><em><br>At the very mention of your name  
>what am I to do and who am I to blame<br>the effect upon my life can only be described  
>a bit like being hit by a train<br>at the very mention of your name _(Gilbert O'Sullivan, 1991)

Harry wasn't the only one standing and clapping when Hermione and Ginny finished their performance and he had to resist the urge to rush the stage and sweep them both up in a hug. _**'Thank you. That was unbelievably good! I feel the same way about both of you.'**_ Harry sent his feelings back through their connection and watched Ginny and Hermione's face flush a little bit.

Patrick Collingswood came up next and shyly told the rest of his housemates that he was muggle-born and an only child. He was really happy to be here at school and couldn't wait until he could actually do some magic by himself.

A few more performances happened on the stage and Harry got a little more nervous as his time got closer. Eventually it was time for Harry to come forward; he grabbed his mandolin and pulled a chair up on the stage. "My name came out of the hat last again so I get to be the wrap up for the evening. Professor McGonagall has specifically asked me not to play any drinking songs so I'll not make any promises that I have to deliver on later." There was a general round of laughter at Harry's statement.

"I've only had this mandolin for about a month so I only really know about 5 chords total." Harry held up three fingers for everyone to see and got some grins in return. "So this will be an older and simpler song. Hope you don't find it too girly, Fred." Harry winked over at Ginny and started singing.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>She once was a true love of mine<em>

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt_  
><em>Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Without no seams nor needlework<em>  
><em>Then she'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Tell her to find me an acre of land_  
><em>Parsely, sage, rosemary, and thyme<em>  
><em>Between the salt water and the sea strand<em>  
><em>Then she'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather_  
><em>Parsely, sage, rosemary and thy<em>  
><em>And to gather it all in a bunch of heather<em>  
><em>Then she'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
><em>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Remember me to one who lives there<em>  
><em>She once was a true love of mine.<em>

(Traditional English Ballad, Simon & Garfunkel, 1968

There was a hush after Harry finished his song. He had hit a few clunkers on the mandolin while he was playing but thought it wasn't too bad. The applause that sounded was mixed in with some general laughter_**. 'Look in back of you Harry!' **_

Harry turned around in his chair and then hung his head. Behind him on a table sat 5 sets of stoneware crocks. Each set consisted of 4 individual crocks with large scroll-like lettering – Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme!

Professor McGonagall came forward as Harry continued to stare and blush at his accidental magic. He had been paying attention to the mandolin and hadn't noticed any feeling of magic escaping him. Professor McGonagall opened on of the crocks and took a good whiff of its ingredients. "I'm sure the house elves will be calling on you soon Mr. Potter if they need any additional help in stocking their shelves." She waved her wand once and the display vanished, probably to the kitchens.

"Thank you everyone for the evening" She said. "I hope everyone can see that the Gryffindor house has a lot of potential and untapped talent. I hope this has served well as a form of bonding and friendship for you all. I shall retire for the evening but the curfew is extended for an hour tonight – inside the tower. Congratulations and good luck on your studies this year."

Professor McGonagall went out through the portal and a bunch of people came up to talk to Harry. He had placed the mandolin down on the table that the seasonings had appeared on. Ginny came over and squeezed his shoulder. "That was very good Harry. Other than a few chords, it looked and sounded like you had been playing a lot longer for a month."

Before Harry could say anything in denial Neville put his two knuts in. "I thought it was great Harry. Why did you change your voice in the middle?"

"I.." Harry stopped in surprise. "Testing, testing. One, two, three." Harry thought his ears were acting up and rubbed them a couple of times.

"Harry, you're voice has changed." Hermione's voice sounded right to Harry but his was different. It had dropped! Not any gradual change but a heftier tone was now coming out of his mouth.

"You've gone down from a tenor to a baritone Harry." Harry stare a bit at Hermione because he really didn't understand her terms. The Weasley twins came over at that point and threw their arms around him briefly.

"Just think, we were here to witness this historic event brother. Our little Harry is growing up." George wiped away an imaginary tear.

"It's just – I'm so proud!" echoed Fred.

Harry and the girls' silent glare of revenge just caused the brothers to clap Harry on the back and congratulate him on a good song before they wandered away.

'_**We both think your new voice is sexier Harry.' **_Harry grinned as he found a bright spot about another sudden change in his life.

xxxx xxx

The first Quidditch practice was scheduled for about one-thirty Monday afternoon. Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione as they trailed the rest of the team out of the tower. Ginny was just coming back from eating lunch but said she would just drop off her bookbag and follow the rest of them down in a few minutes.

The delay in talking to Ginny caused the three of them to miss the initial confrontation down in the main hall. Harry and the others came down the stairway to find the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams trying to stare each other down. Oliver Wood was reading a note but handed it to Harry as he was about to ask a question. Harry glanced at his teammates and then read the note out loud.

"_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to their need to train their new Seeker." _(Chapter 7 – Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets)

"It's about time you found a new Sucker, sorry, Seeker to join your team. Last years' was only good for us." Everyone on one side of the hall had a good chuckle at George's comment.

Harry knew the answer before he asked the question but said it anyway. "So who is your new Seeker, then?"

"That would be me." A voice came out of the middle of the other six and Flint stepped aside to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Just wonderful" Harry said slowly.

"He's holding a new Nimbus. They're ALL holding Nimbus 2001's." Ron's observation was met by a few gasps.

"My father thought that it was time for the whole team to get updated with the latest and best brooms on the market. We'll soon see who the best flyers really are soon enough."

"At least Harry and the others here got on the Gryffindor team honestly. By their talent and not having their father buy their way on."

Malfoy turned with a vengeance on Hermione. "No one asked for your filthy mudblood opinion, Granger!"

Harry heard gasps around him as the insult hung in the air. Harry could see Hermione get red and she looked like she was about to cry.

'_**Let me answer him Hermione, quickly!'**_

Hermione was surprised to Harry be so insistent about this but she gave up control and sat back in her mind. Harry, Ginny and her had practiced this once or twice just but only for fun. She sat back mentally and let Harry takeover her vocals chords and mouth. The entire gallery was shocked to hear laughter come out of the second years' mouth.

"Really, that's all you have? The best you have? An insult that only means something to somebody as prejudiced and bigoted and stupid as you are? I'm not part of your crowd so it doesn't mean ANYTHING to me! I had far worse insults in the third grade. You have no imagination Malfoy; it must be your father talking. Nothing original. My blood is just as red as yours and I'll duel you any day of the week to see who the better is. Better yet, I'll ask Harry. I wouldn't want to hear you complain to your 'daddy' about being bested by a girl again! Go to your silly practice; you'll never be anything but the fourth best Seeker at Hogwarts!"

Hermione turned her back and walked calmly up the stairs. The rest of the Slytherins stared at her in disbelief and Draco had dropped his new broom in shock. He had said the worst insult imaginable and that witch had just turned it around on him. He was embarrassed and mad. He felt he had been made a fool of. Again.

The Gryffindors stared up the stairway where Hermione had disappeared and then turned to the Slytherin team. Ron bit back a chuckle but let it go and soon everyone followed him laughing. The Slytherin Quidditch team headed out to the changing rooms and the pitch but they were dragging their brooms behind them.

Harry and the others rushed up the stairs and found Hermione leaning against the wall shaking badly. The three female chasers went over to congratulate and comfort Hermione. She took their hugs and words to heart and calmed down a bit.

"That was bloody wonderful Hermione" Ron said as he made to hug her himself but backed up and just clapped her on one shoulder.

Oliver Wood came up and looked at Hermione with a critical eye. He then swooped in and spun her around. "Absolutely the best example of guts I've ever seen. Great work Hermione!"

Wood then turned to Harry and the rest of the team. "Play review in the Transfiguration classroom in twenty minutes. I think we can squeeze in a short practice after supper tomorrow night and I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting a regular practice _permanently_ set up for Friday mornings. See you all soon."

The rest of the team passed by and offered Hermione their congratulations again. Ron was leaving with them talking about the encounter when Ginny came flying down the hallway. She engulfed Hermione in a huge embrace and the two girls just held onto each other for a bit.

Harry found an empty room nearby and cleared his throat to get the girls attention. They had both barely cleared the door when Harry was yanked in by his lapels. He was held off the floor by four female hands and Harry couldn't tell if they were mad at him or not.

"You just had to go do that!" Hermione had a dangerous look in her eye.

"Are you mad then?"

"Yes, mad about you - you wonderful crazy Harry!" Hermione released her hold on Harry's lapels but dragged him into a snog to beat all snogs. Harry felt his mouth invaded by another tongue and relaxed and let Hermione have her way with him. They stopped kissing only when they lost their balance and Ginny was right beside them laughing all the way.

"How did you know Harry? How did you know that that was exactly what I was thinking behind my shock and humiliation?"

"I guess that's another example of why we're in this bond. We both know each other so well. I had my own words to hurl back at that idiot but yours were just there waiting to be heard. You may be a bigger target for those idiots now. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm a target just because I know you Harry. With Ginny and you at my back I can handle almost anybody and anything."

Ginny came over and threw her arms around her comrades. "That was amazing Nonnie. It'll be all over school by suppertime I'll wager. Harry, don't you have to get going to the play review?"

"My involvement as a Seeker with plays is to just make sure I don't get in their way. I can be a little late; I'll just tell Oliver I was escorting the 'Speaker of the Day' back to Gryffindor tower."

Hermione blushed at that title but laughed as Harry and Ginny beamed at her. Harry turned to Ginny. "Do you suppose Ron knows the address and who the owner is of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company?"

"Well, I guess he would know better than anybody else. Why do you need that?"

"As an owner, potential buyer and major investor, I'm very interested in how the charms and other spells are applied to the brooms. Just as a matter of safety of course."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You wouldn't be thinking of hexing the Slytherins new brooms are you?"

"No Ginny. I'm actually thinking of enhancing them a bit."

Hermione caught on to what Harry was thinking of and just laughed. "Would you like some help composing that letter Harry?"

Harry nodded in return. "I'm always happy to have either or both of you assist me in any of my efforts."

Holding his arms out, Harry let both girls grab on and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

xxxx xxx

Harry had been clued in by the Weasley twins, so he purposely delayed a bit in walking down to the Great Hall with Ginny and Hermione. They were a little late for the start of the meal. Hermione usually complained a bit about being punctual but the events of the day had distracted her a bit. She didn't even notice that Harry and Ginny stopped suddenly and she walked into the Great Hall by herself.

Hermione was shocked to see her housemates turn to look at her, stand at their table and face her. Students from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house also stood. Hermione noticed that most of the faculty and a few of the older Slytherins had also stood and were facing her. It was the same '_Tacitus Decoris' _ honor that had been shown Harry last year after their first class with Professor Snape. Hermione was speechless.

'_**A simple bow to the Headmaster will suffice Hermione.'**_ The prod from her mates led Hermione to close her eyes and bow toward the Headmaster. He acknowledged her with a raised glass when she looked back up. All those who had stood sat down but the Gryffindor table started applauding her. Hermione rushed to her seat with Ginny and Harry and covered her face. She wanted to speak up and say it was Harry but she knew he wouldn't allow it.

Professor McGonagall rang her glass for attention and Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "It has come to our attention that a very serious insult was aimed at one of our students this afternoon but the reaction was less than the person expected. Our aim is to hold no prejudices about race, sex or backgrounds within these walls. With that intent, the term 'mudblood' is henceforth taboo from being uttered. For the first years' edification, taboo means that the uttering of that word will be magically tracked and punished automatically from this point forward. Enjoy your supper everyone."

The general hubbub of the Great Hall resumed. Hermione had more than a few of her housemates and some of the muggle born from other houses come over to thank her for taking a stand. Professor McGonagall came down and awarded twenty points for courage to the astonished girl before returning to the staff table.

Harry just smiled as he saw the glowering and mutterings that were going at the Slytherin table. Another chink in their armor of superiority had just been struck. He squeezed Hermione's knee and told her that he was proud of her too.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Another Potions Disaster

The first Tuesday in September was the day Harry had been dreading since he had received his new schedule; Potions first thing in the morning. Harry had been trying to figure out a way to go change Snape's roster but gave up the idea as just asking for more trouble.

Ginny had suggested going and asking Professor McGonagall to step in and talk to Snape but Harry would have nothing to do with that. He didn't want to put his Head of Gryffindor house into a position where she owed any favors to the Head of Slytherin house. Harry just braced himself for the berating he was going to get and hoped his detentions didn't interfere with his Quidditch practice.

Harry was delaying going to the Dungeons and Potions class as long as he could. He was so nervous about it that he was accompanying Ginny to the second floor girls' loo. Ginny was going to see if the wandering journal was there to take her turn at it. Harry wasn't planning on going inside but thought that maybe he could meet this Moaning Myrtle that the girls had talked about.

Ginny went inside and after looking around told Harry it was safe for him to enter. Harry went in saw that this bathroom was much larger than the one he and Ginny had gone to in rescuing Hermione from the troll. This one had twice the number of stalls and there were six sinks. The fourth floor bathroom had only three stalls and there had been only two sinks. This whole room was old, dirty and dark. The fixtures he could see were dull and chipped. Harry could see why most of the girls avoided this place.

Holding on to the open door of the small supply closet, Ginny shook her head. "It should have been up here on the top shelf Harry. Someone else must have taken it out. Oh well, I'll catch up to it sooner or later. One of the Ackley triplets said that a boy had written an answer in it sometime Sunday. That'll ruin the whole thing if some boy is coming in here."

"I'm in here Ginny" Harry said.

"But you were invited Harry and I know you wouldn't read something so private without asking first."

"Asking what first?" came a voice from one of the nearby stalls. Harry made to leave toward the door but Ginny caught hold of his tie. "It's ok Harry; you don't have to leave. Myrtle?"

"Yes?" Harry saw a head come out of through the closed door of the second stall and then the whole ghost came floating through to appear in front of them. A girl with dark long hair and a set of thick glasses on her face. This Myrtle ghost looked like she had spent a long time in the water as all her features were washed out and extremely white.

"A boy! Boys almost never come in here. It's been years since a boy came to visit me." The ghost seemed to be of a young girl of maybe 13 or 14 years old. Or was it 13 or 14 years dead? Harry tried to figure out the status of the transparent being in front of him.

"Myrtle, you remember me. Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I'd like you to meet somebody I'm friends with. This is Harry Potter."

"The real Harry Potter? The wizard that The Grey Lady and Sir Nicholas have been talking about all summer?"

"Yes, Myrtle, I'm that Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry held his hand out automatically but realized that Myrtle couldn't actually shake his hand back. Harry withdrew the hand he held out and took a good look at the ghost.

Myrtle was dressed in the traditional black robes and her hair wasn't too far out of date. Harry couldn't determine when she had died. Some of the older ghosts you could tell by their speech or their clothing.

"You're staring at me. Poor, ugly dead Myrtle." Myrtle started crying and huge sobs echoed around the loo. Harry looked at Ginny but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Myrtle, I'm sorry if you thought I was staring. I was just trying to figure out if your glasses were older than mine or not."

"I've been here since 1943 so of course my glasses are older. Ginny your friend is very cute. You can come and visit me anytime Harry." Myrtle gave a little giggle and then the ghost dived into one of the sinks and vanished down the drain.

Harry looked at Ginny. "That was a very unsettling disappearance."

"It could have been much worse. Hermione was sitting down on the one of these toilets one day last year and Myrtle came right up through her. Hermione got all splashed with water and had to apply three drying charms to her clothes before she could leave here."

Harry grinned. "Not something I should ask her about then?"

"Definitely not but you could tell her that Myrtle seems to fancy you. Myrtle won't be following you around; she doesn't wander much like some of the other ghosts. Everyone seems to think she died here, so she's kind of anchored to this place."

"I may not come visiting Myrtle by myself but I think I'd rather stay here than where we're going next."

"Don't remind me. At least there's only one potion book that we have instead of the seven we had to read for Gil-de-rude."

"Ginny, that's no way to refer to your favorite teacher."

Ginny made a gagging noise but pulled Harry along as they hurried to get to their first Potions class of the year.

Harry and Ginny made it to class with a minute or two to spare and Harry pulled out a quill and some parchment in getting ready for class. Harry was happy to see that the Gryffindors didn't have to share the classroom with Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin second years. That meant, however, that Professor Snape didn't have any distractions in focusing his anger totally on him and his friends. Harry caught Neville's eye and held up some crossed fingers. Neville smiled back and held up both hands with his fingers crossed.

Harry's little chuckle was interrupted as Snape flew through the door complaining how his talents were wasted on the various students who were now occupying his precious classroom space.

Silence greeted Professor Snape as he turned to face the classroom. Seeing that nobody had fainted or ran from the room screaming, Professor Snape took out the roster and began calling the role.

It wasn't so much a calling of the role but an ongoing diatribe against each student's past behavior and performance in potions. Harry held his breath and started imagining how long the professor was going to yell at him.

Harry didn't have long to wait as his name came up. "Potter."

"Here sir." Harry kept his head down and hoped that Professor Snape would just continue on with taking the role.

Some quick steps coming his way made Harry's heart leap in his chest. Harry saw some shoes first and raised his face to see the black robes and sneer that Professor Snape always wore when addressing him.

"You will stand Mr. Potter." Harry stood without looking around and hoped that whatever was coming was going to be over soon. Banishment to the Headmaster's office seemed to be a really good thing right now.

Harry raised his head so that he was staring right back at the Potions Master. Professor Snape seemed to gather his energy and vindictiveness for a moment before he began to speak. "Tampering with an official school document. I don't know how you did it Mr. Potter but I don't really care. We shall begin by going to the Headmaster's office after class and I'm sure that he will add to the detentions and other punishments I have planned for you. The least of which shall be the confiscation of your broom and your dismissal from the Quidditch team you love so much."

'_**No Harry!'**_

'_**That's so unfair! He's just picking on you. Let him know that you have the title!'**_

Harry wouldn't let Snape have the pleasure of seeing him react to the news. Harry shook his head but just sat down and picked up his quill. What happened next almost caused Harry to fall out of his seat!

"**Hold there. That will be quite enough!"**

Harry and all the others recognized the voice immediately. Turning to the back of the classroom, Harry was astonished to see Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick suddenly appear out of the shadows. They had apparently been standing there and had probably heard whatever Snape had said since coming into the classroom. They must have been behind a terribly strong disillusionment spell since nobody, including Professor Snape, had detected them there.

Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick went to the front of the room to stand next to Professor Snape. Some sort of showdown was apparently going to happen and Harry wondered why he and his housemates were still there.

Before Professor Snape could say anything, Dumbledore held up a hand and turned to face the students. "You're assignment for the time being is reading Chapter 8 in your potions book." He made sure that people were opening up their books before he cast a privacy ward on the whole room.

Nothing that anybody said could be heard, especially the staff's discussion going on in front of them_**. 'Harry?' 'What's going on?'**_

'_**Ginny, Hermione - read your books. I'll see what I can find out.'**_

Harry set his potions book up before him and flipped it open to Chapter 8: "Mushrooms, Toadstools, Ferns and Mosses; Gifts from the Forest". Harry set it up so he could read it but he also pulled the Eye of Horus out and grasped it in his hand. He didn't know if it would do any good but he really wanted to find out what was going on. He was surprised when he could hear a fuzzy conversation coming from the three in the front of the class. Harry opened up his connection with the girls but told them to hold their reactions.

Harry pretended to read as he listened in to the conversation.

Snape : "…this intrusion into my classroom. How I conduct my class is nobody's business but my own.'

Dumbledore: "You have made a grievous mistake in your judgment about Mr. Potter today."

Snape: "He changed the official roster! That is too cheeky - even for him."

Dumbledore: "There has been no change made to your roster, Professor Snape. That title showed up on the roster for every class that the Honorable Harry Potter is enrolled in."

Snape: "You can't mean that he is…"

Flitwick: "That young Harry has a future as a lord! He's asked none of his teachers to acknowledge that as he just wants to be treated normally."

Dumbledore: "And from what I have seen today, his treatment by you has been rather abominable!"

Flitwick: "Actually your treatment of everyone in other houses, especially Gryffindor, has been unfair and demoralizing."

Snape: "And how could you tell that from just one class that you have seen for less than 10 minutes?"

Dumbledore: "Actually Severus, myself and the other three heads of houses have been here all week observing your teaching methods."

Snape: "How dare you judge my conduct and way I teach!"

Flitwick: "On the contrary, how you've been conducting your classroom has been affecting every student who has walked through that door."

Snape: "What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore: "Tests score have been declining steadily for every house except Slytherin through all the years you have been teaching Severus. Most of the applicants to the Auror corps have had to take a remedial potions class before they assume their normal training. Because they learned nothing here."

Snape: "Poppycock!"

Dumbledore: "Madame Bones brought me a couple of rather thick files at the end of last year. Many years of complaints were in that file. Complaints from students. Complaints from prefects and the Head Boys and Girls. Complaints from parents about what their children wrote to them. All of these complaints were sent to the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governor's for Hogwarts. Strangely enough, not one of those complaints ever reached my desk! Do you wonder why I and the other heads of Houses have been here watching all week? You are a horrible teacher and you may be dismissed if you don't change your ways."

Flitwick: "You have all the tact of a bludger. And the teaching manner of a flobberworm. Putting a recipe of a potion on the board and just sitting back to watch students fail at it is inexcusable."

Dumbledore: "You are lucky Severus that I've stopped Minerva, Filius, and Pomona from filing charges of fraud and having you dismissed. As it is, you are hereby suspended for two.. no, make that three weeks from your teaching duties. You will maintain your position as Head of Slytherin house but I shall be watching for any sort of revenge you may plan on the other houses for this discipline.

Snape: "And who is to teach Potions? And what am I to do with my time?"

Dumbledore: "You are encouraged to audit the other classes being taught by the other teachers here to learn some better methods. As to your class, although it had been a few years, I am a fully qualified Potions Master myself. I will attend to your students until you return."

Harry fastened his eyes back on his text as Professor Snape quietly left the classroom. He was followed by Professor Flitwick a few moments later. Dumbledore looked over the classroom before cancelling the privacy spell.

"Your attention please. Professor Snape has some medical problems that will take a few weeks to straighten out; as such he will not teaching this course during that time."

Dumbledore waited for the gasps of surprise and quick exclamations to die down. "I hope you will treat his replacement with the proper respect and attention."

Neville raised his hand. "And who might that be sir?"

"That Mr. Longbottom would be me. Your assignment for next class is eight inches on WHY we stir some ingredients in clockwise and some ingredients anti-clockwise. Also list 5 ingredients for each out of the chapter you have started reading. Class dismissed."

Harry looked around and saw the confused but happy expressions on everyone face. Professor Snape was gone but an unbelievable teacher had been substituted. Harry knew the whole school would be talking about this for more than an evening.

Packing up his bags, Harry was ready to leave with everyone else. He was singled out by the Headmaster though. "Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around and said he would catch up with his friends. He walked back up to the front of the room. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a couple of seconds and then held out his hand. Harry hung his head and pulled the Eye of Horus out of his pocket and handed it to the Headmaster.

"I will hold this until the end of the school year Harry, Listening to staff conversations is one step too far. Three hours detention; report to Minerva for the assignment. You will also tell Miss Granger and Miss Weasley not to say one word of what has transpired in this room today or you will all receive some more punishments."

"Yes sir. I apologize for the indiscretion."

"You might also want to consider Professor Snape's position on all this. He has been trapped in a situation that might rival yours with your Uncle and Aunt."

"I will think about that sir."

"Off to lunch with your then. I hear there's an especially tasty pudding for dessert."

"Thank you sir." A very confuse Harry Potter went out to warn his waiting fiancées about speaking out of turn.

xxxx - please send a few reviews my way if you could. CC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Target Practice

"I can't believe she gave you three hours with Professor Lockhart on Friday." Ginny was exercising on the rowing machine and keeping Harry company as he ran on the magical treadmill. Harry had asked the Room of Requirement for the exercise room that evening after supper.

"I hope it doesn't turn into putting clippings into his personal scrapbook. I'm not sure I've ever met someone as full of himself - hold that thought, we can't forget about everyone's favorite underachiever. Draco Malfoy."

"What do you suppose the Slytherin house did when they found out that their sponsor wasn't going to be covering for them in Potions for three weeks?"

"Probably concocting something so they can all skive out of class on Professor Dumbledore. He's got to be a much better teacher than Snape."

"Do you suppose we'll have Snape showing up in some of our actual classes Harry?"

"I really hope so; it was suggested that he learn something from the other professors' example. Not that it would help if he copied Professor Binns much."

Hermione was listening to the conversation with a little smile. She was looking forward to having Professor Dumbledore teach Potions for a few weeks as she wanted a fresh viewpoint. The assignment that they had been given earlier was certainly going to provoke more thinking and research than anything Professor Snape had ever done. The complaining level ought to go down a couple of levels at least for a couple of weeks.

Harry had finished his running and came leaping over the back of the couch surprising Hermione. Harry held out his arms for a hug but she glanced at his sweat-stained shirt and held her nose. "You stink Harry."

"And here I thought you'd love me in whatever condition I was in" Harry answered.

"I do but that doesn't mean I want to have to clean the clothes I'm wearing."

Another form leapt onto the couch and Harry was hard pressed to catch Ginny before she jumped onto his lap. "Didn't I warn you about the jumping thing Ginny?"

"Yes but I was aiming for the space between you and Hermione. Hermione, I have an answer for your excuse for not hugging our sweaty boyfriend here."

Knowing she shouldn't trust Ginny's answer, Hermione asked anyway. "So what's the solution to that?"

"If you don't want to get your clothes all 'Harry'ed up, you should just take them off."

"Ginny Weasley – I ought to.." Hermione quit threatening at that point and just jumped Ginny and started to tickle her. She fought back and Harry found himself in the middle and the subject of a number of wandering hands as the girls struggled with each other laughing. The three eventually tumbled off the couch together and Harry yipped once as a wandering elbow came in contact with a very delicate part of his anatomy. The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry with some concern. That Harry didn't speak for a couple seconds worried both girls.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry Harry if it was me. I'm sorry even if it wasn't me."

Harry had curled into a little ball and looked at the girls kneeling beside him. "It's ok, really. Momentarily disabled but fine now. I think I should probably go get my shower now."

Both girls stood and helped Harry regain his feet. He looked at their serious faces and then laughed a little. "I really am ok now. Honest."

Hermione let go a sigh and threw an arm over Harry's shoulders. "We shouldn't go so rough and tumble with you, should we?"

Harry actually blushed as he answered. "I like getting into these little wrestling matches with either or both of you. I consider it a fair exchange for being in my 'school mode' during the day. It's hard… difficult not touching you as much as I'd like. I have to resist the urge to snog the daylights out of the both of you. A little accidental pain is a chance I'm willing to take for having the opportunity to get some of the nicer parts of your bodies a little closer to me."

Hermione stood back and took a good look at Harry. "It's a good thing we have a qualified medic with us. Ginny, shouldn't you be checking our friend here for damage? Redness? Swelling?"

The astonished look on Ginny's face was only matched by Harry's as he almost ran to the showers to clean up. Ginny turned toward Hermione and gave her a little bow. "You've learned the fine art of tormenting males very well."

Hermione bowed back. "I've had a fine teacher Miss Weasley." Both girls giggled and settled back on the sofa.

"Are we too tough on our boyfriend Ginny?"

"I hope not. I couldn't see us just sitting around and being all prim and proper. There's a time for that but Harry likes the goofing around just as much as we do. Especially here in the Room of Requirement. He feels he has to be so guarded most of the time, it's nice to see him relax and be himself."

"I wish I was brave enough to go in and wash his back now." Hermione looked toward the changing room door and sighed.

"Me too. We'll get there Nonnie. He's letting us in and trusts us a little more every day." Ginny smiled at the thought. "You can come in and wash my back if it would help."

Hermione smiled. "I might just take you up on that Miss Weasley."

Harry smiled as he 'accidentally' overheard the conversation between the two girls. He was glad they could relax and talk like that; even if it was concerning him. Or not.

Finishing his shower, Harry went out and told the girls they needed to hurry if they wanted to get back to the Gryffindor tower by curfew. He tried very hard to keep a straight face as Hermione volunteered to go hurry Ginny along.

xxxx xxx

The lesson in Herbology the next day was very interesting. Mandrakes were used as a restorative for people who were cursed or transformed. And their cry was fatal to everyone so the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had to don protective earmuffs before they could even go into the greenhouse with them. Their assignment today was to transplant the existing mandrakes into larger pots so that they could mature and be harvested.

Harry was totally shocked when Professor Sprout demonstrated the repotting method. The roots of the plants actually looked like small babies with root arms and legs that waved wildly in the air when they were pulled out of the small containers they were in. Harry was nervous about the expressions of seeming pain the plants seemed to have as they were exposed to the air before the students repotted them. Luckily even though the small plants had the ability to stun a person, everybody was extra careful about keeping their earmuffs on. It took a long time to transplant the 9 dozen plants that were in the greenhouse and the students used the rest of the class time just to clean up the area and themselves.

Most of the Gryffindors helped the Hufflepuffs clean up their robes as they had to go present themselves to Dumbledore in Potions. It just wouldn't do for anyone not to be presentable to a new professor, especially when he was the Headmaster of the whole school. Harry wished Justin and Susan good luck and told them they would probably have a better time in Potions than they ever had before.

Hermione and Ginny made a quick trip up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to finish freshening up and see if the journal was there. Harry 'heard' an excited "Yes" from Ginny as she found the book in the supply closet. She was still flipping the pages in it when she entered the Transfiguration classroom with it before class.

Harry was sitting with Ron again and was reassuring him that Professor McGonagall wouldn't try using spiders two weeks in a row. "I'm going to ask the twins to make me something to have me run a temperature or something. No reason to work with dangerous creatures like that lot."

"Ron, we just got through working with something that might flat out kill us and you're worried about spiders that can't move if it gets too warm out?"

"Makes total sense to me." Ron answered.

'_**Do we know any student named Tom?'**_

'_**Why?'**_

"_**That's who had been writing back to the girls in the journal Harry.'**_

'_**There's a Thomas Fellington who's a chaser for Ravenclaw but I don't know what a seventh year would be doing with your journal Ginny.'**_

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom before the conversation went any further. Harry tried to figure out the riddle that Ginny had. Who was this mysterious Tom? Not a professor that was a certainty. Was it another weird trick of Dobby? If it was, how did it work? There hadn't been any sighting reported to Dumbledore – he would have told Harry.

Harry turned his attention back to the lesson McGonagall was teaching and filed the subject of Tom away for a later review. Today's lesson was turning grasshoppers into clothespins and then back. Harry and Ron both proved pretty adept at catching the grasshoppers that were half- transformed. Harry finally got his grasshopper to a clothespin and back again just before Ginny and Hermione mastered the trick. Harry got three points for Gryffindor just before Neville ended up having his semi-grasshopper jump down his collar. Everyone thought that Neville did a great job of dancing around his desk before he managed to catch the troublesome insect.

Harry asked the girls to wait a bit after class so he could show Professor McGonagall the progress he was making with his 'assignment'. She closed the classroom door with a wave of her wand and then set up a privacy ward.

"Very well, Harry. Any time you want to proceed."

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to clear his mind and concentrate on what he wanted to do. The girls watched as Harry shimmered a bit and Jamie slowly appeared in his place.

"That's quite acceptable Mr. Potter seeing as you have had only a week to work on it. How long can you hold that form?"

"I think about an hour if I don't have to do anything strenuous. Less if I have to use magic to do anything else."

"Good. For this next week I'd like you to work on changing faster. Hiding in plain sight is a good tactic if your enemies can't see you transform."

"Understood Professor. Can I ask where we are heading with all this?"

"Keep to your practice Harry. The Headmaster and I have a suspicion of something quite remarkable but you'll need to keep an open mind about it."

Harry watched as McGonagall left the classroom. 'Jamie' turned around to look at the girls. "Anyone want some lunch?"

"You want to change back Harry?"

"No, I think I'll make this a field test. Could you give me some backup in case my control slips?"

"If you're sure Harry."

"So how are you doing that without using your wand Harry?"

"Actually I'm still using my wand, Ginny. It's still in my wand holder on my wrist but I started concentrating on using the wand without my hand touching it. It's still in contact with part of my body. Once I could transform by using my voice to control the wand, I started reducing the volume of my voice. Little by little, until I wasn't talking but just mentally giving the command. It took a lot of practice in front of a mirror in the boys' loo."

"That's very close to wandless magic Harry" said an excited Hermione. "I bet you that might be the next step Professor McGonagall will want you to try. Using the bond magic or your own without having your wand at all!"

"I never thought about using the bond magic. Maybe if I learn it that way, I can teach you how to do some transforming of your own."

'_**You just want us girls to have bigger boobs. I'm wise to you.'**_

'_**Ginny!'**_

The transformed Harry blushed but grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and turned her to look at him. It took about 30 seconds of staring for Ginny to apologize and offer him a make-up kiss. Jamie took it but picked Ginny up and carried her over his shoulder until she begged to be let down. Jamie spun around and winked at Hermione and then gave her a healthy buss of her own.

Laughing, Harry held out his hands for his girlfriends and they eagerly grabbed on and left the classroom together.

Jamie Evans walked the two girls through the corridors and just nodded to the quizzical stares of the few upper year students they met. Harry chickened out and changed back to himself before he got to the Great Hall. The girls laughed at his hesitation but Harry just stuck his tongue out at them both. Neither Hermione nor Ginny noticed that his tongue was a few inches longer than it normally was.

xxxx xxx

"I'm quite disappointed with the results of that pop quiz you took" Professor Lockhart said as he handed the test back. "Mr. Potter was the only wizard to know that my favorite color is lilac. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger were the only ones to remember that my secret ambition is to have my own line of hair care products as well as to rid the world of all evil. Take five points for your shared high marks, both of you."

Harry saw the jealous glances that the rest of the girls gave his two mates and the looks of disgust that most of the boys in the classroom had. He hoped that they would somehow get off the topic of Gilderoy Lockhart and on to something a little more informative.

"I'm giving you all warning that there will be a number of quizzes on the contents of your textbooks though out the year so you are forewarned to read them thoroughly."

That statement got a general groan from the class but Professor Lockhart seemed to just ignore it and just kept on smiling. "Today we're going to try some new spells; starting easy and getting more difficult as we go along. Divide up into pairs everyone."

Professor Lockhart waved his wand and the benches and tables separated and moved to the walls. Harry looked right and left; he didn't like choosing one girl over the other. Hermione just waved him toward Ginny and asked Neville to be her partner.

"This is one of the tickling charms; it's called Rictusempra. Anybody here know it? One, two…five. That's both Weasleys, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnegan. Very good; take two points each for Gryffindor. Miss Granger, you seem to be the smart sort. Tell us the wand movement for this spell."

"The Rictusempra spell is activated by an upward sweep up the wand with half a turn to the right."

"That is correct. I want everyone here to successfully cast and experience the spell twice. And then we'll move on to something else and revise next week. This will be a building process of spell knowledge and experience. Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Professor Lockhart, are we allowed to block the spells coming at us?"

"No jumping ahead Harry. Disarming spells will be next week and then we'll try getting everyone up to speed on a variety of shields. Today is supposed to be just a little fun while I evaluate everyone's strengths and weaknesses."

"Ok, everyone take 2 turns apiece with your partner. Rictusempra – 3 second duration. On your mark. GO!"

Harry let Ginny throw the tickling spell first and tried to remain standing as she poured a bunch of magic into Harry's ribs. Harry chuckled and nodded at her when she finished. "That was good; right to the point."

Aiming at a point slightly to the left of Ginny, Harry aimed his wand and cast the spell. Ginny watched the spell go by her but didn't have time to move when the spell bounced off one of Lockhart's pictures and hit the back of her knee. Ginny went down laughing to one knee as Lockhart applauded from the sidelines. "Good strategy Mr. Potter but I'm taking those two points back for willful bad manners in using my face."

The boys in the room kept a straight face but all gave Harry thumbs up for his actions. Most of the girls turned on Harry and he was hit by three different spells from the ladies in the room. Harry was bowled over by the combination and collapsed on the floor - rolling with laughter.

"Very good class, very good. Now you see how teamwork works as you combine your efforts. Not that I've had to rely on other wizards or witches very often. When Mr. Potter recovers we'll move on to the next spell."

Harry was helped up by a grinning Ron and Hermione. Ginny handed him back his wand and threw a "Tsk, Tsk" at him as she hung onto it for a second.

'_**Don't let go of your wand! EVER!'**_

'_**I know but at least I know I'm in good hands when you're holding my wand.'**_

'_**Harry, that's awful! I like it.'**_

Professor Lockhart waved his wand and the tables and benches went back to where they were. The class returned to their seats and Harry watched to see what was next.

"This next spell is the basis for all the other binding spells. Pronounce it after me, Incarcerous. Once again. Incarcerous. Very good. Now the wand movement; an upright swirl and jab at the target."

Professor Lockhart watched the students practice the movement for a few minutes to set the pattern in their hands. Harry silently corrected Hermione's wrist movement as her jab was more of a swish across instead of point. She 'thanked' him and went back to the practicing.

"Could I have a volunteer please?" Almost every female hand went up at the request from the professor. "I'm sorry ladies but for once I'll have to pull the gender card. Someone who isn't wearing a skirt? Mr. Thomas, thank you."

Dean came to the front of the classroom and stood about five feet from Lockhart. "Just a practical demonstration. Do not worry, Mr. Thomas. I've applied a general cushioning charm to the teacher's platform so you won't hurt yourself if you fall."

Professor Lockhart took two steps backward but looked at his audience and winked before he cast his spell. "Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Dean's body. He lost his balance quickly and everyone saw him bounce a little off the floor. Lockhart immediately cancelled the spell and helped Dean up off the floor.

"Thank you Mr. Thomas. Minor point; don't aim your spell too low; you want both the legs and arms trapped. I once managed to get a sufficient 'Incarcerous' on a mountain troll - totally disabling him. Yes, you should be impressed."

'_**A tripping jinx works just as well.'**_

'_**Thanks again for rescuing the damsel in distress Harry. And Ginny.'**_

Professor Lockhart smiled at the class of students. "Most of the time any opponent you have won't be as cooperative as Mr. Thomas has been. With that in mind I thought a little sport to finish out our class time this afternoon would be fun."

The professor bent down behind the desk and lifted up a large covered cage. He sat it carefully down on top of his desk. "There are any numbers of highly dangerous and quick creatures you must become aware of. I understand that you haven't yet taken the Care of Magical Creatures course. I would advise taking it; you can never be too prepared against the unknown. Knowing about an enemy gives you an advantage."

'_**Finally, something actually useful!'**_

'_**Shush, I want to see what's so dangerous in the cage.'**_

Professor Lockhart looked out at the students. "Remember, you have nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm here to save you."

Pausing for a dramatic moment, Lockhart whipped off the cover to reveal – pixies. "That's the dangerous creature?" came from Seamus.

"Again, don't be fooled by appearances Mr. Finnegan. These are very fast, highly mischievous and freshly caught wild Cornish pixies."

Harry cast a skeptical eye at the dozen or so electric blue pixies. They were about eight inches tall, had a set of wings and talked in a very high voice. They were currently flitting about inside the cage and were trying to topple it over. The pixies were also fighting and jostling amongst themselves."

"So who has good and fast hands here?"

'_**Oh no!'**_

Everyone's eyes and hands pointed immediately to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I should have guessed. The youngest seeker in a century is what I've heard. Could you come up here and give me a hand Har.. Mr. Potter?"

Somehow knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well, Harry went up to the front of the room and waited for the professors instructions. "I'm going to show everyone how to target and immobilize a moving opponent. At my word Mr. Potter, let ONE of the pixies out."

'_**I'm afraid this is not going to go well. I don't trust Lockhart to succeed. Ginny, Hermione – best have your wands ready.'**_

Harry felt the girls prepare for action as he got ready to open the cage flap and let one of the pixies out. Harry was staring at the little beings and noted that they had long sharp teeth to accompany some very wicked looking nails on their hands.

"Now!"

Harry opened the flap to let one of the pixies out and immediately closed and latched it again. There was a little blue streak that zoomed totally around the classroom once before hovering three feet over Neville's head.

"Incarcerous" came from in front of Harry and a brownish bolt headed for the pixie. And missed! The spell however wrapped itself around one of the many pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart and forced it off the wall. It only barely missed clobbering Neville on the head as it crashed to the ground.

The pixie started flying lower over the students and seemed to enjoy the shrieking that was coming from most of the girls. Ginny was starting to chuckle while Hermione had a disgusted look on her face at Lockhart's bad aim.

Two more spells were cast by Professor Lockhart and he had two more misses. The pixie flew lower and deliberately placed himself between Harry and Lockhart. Harry saw a wand pointed directly at his face and dived aside! The pixie darted out of the way as another shot missed and the blue imp pushed the cage to the floor and it broke open!

A dozen pixies were released into the classroom and chaos erupted. Some of the girls dived for cover under their desks while Lavender fled the classroom entirely. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville started targeting the pixies with any spell they could think of.

Professor Lockhart gave up on the Incarcerous spell and began shooting stunners out from his wand. He had no better luck in actually hitting any of the pixies but did destroy a couple of his own pictures. Harry saw that Ginny had climbed up on her bench and was using the travelling journal to try and knock down the pixies with it as they flew by her. She seemed to be having a great time as she was laughing and taunting the little blue streaks.

Two pixies converged on Lockhart; one started messing up his hair and the other amazingly stole his wand! The two pixies flew up and away from the teacher carrying his wand.

Harry couldn't explain the moment of insight, precognition or warning that went through him. All he knew was that when he turned to look at Ginny she was hit by a stunner that glanced off one of Lockhart's framed pictures and an unknown spell that came out of Lockhart's stolen wand. Harry had no idea that the pixies could even use a wand to do magic!

The Kelly green spell went right through the book and hit Ginny in the chest as the stunner hit her in the side of the head! Ginny flew over the desk because of the combination and Harry had to dive to catch her before she impacted with the wall!

Harry caught his girlfriend and looked up to see the pixies throw Lockhart's wand out through a broken window! Ginny had a huge bruise on the side of her face and seemed to have trouble breathing. Harry saw red as he held the unconscious girl in his arms. Throwing one hand up Harry whispered one word and the cloud of pixies were knocked unconscious.

"Ron, Neville - get these vermin cleaned up and locked back up in their cage. Hermione – we need to get that wand back! As quick as you can. We have to figure out what kind of spell that was." Hermione nodded and went to look out the window.

The rest of Harry's housemates stared at the suddenly assertive boy in wonder. He had never spoken up like this before or seemed so much in charge.

Seamus came over and helped Harry to his feet. Harry was carrying Ginny loosely in one arm; seemingly effortlessly. "I'll help you carry her to Madame Pomfrey's Harry."

"There's no time_. Fawkes! Help!" _

The headmaster's phoenix flamed into the room and Harry fought though his tears to say "We need to get to the infirmary- **Now!"**

The astonished Gryffindors watched as Harry grabbed Fawkes tail feathers and vanished with Ginny still held in the crook of one arm!

Anger and concern quickly replaced shock as the housemates of Harry and Ginny went about the tasks that Harry had given them. A small voice was heard coming from underneath the desk at the front of the room. "All clear then?"

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart rose to his feet brushing off his clothes. "Um, I guess that will be all for today. Class is dismissed."

Everyone packed up and headed for the infirmary as fast as they could run! Hermione looked out the broken window and wondered if she could 'Accio' the professor's missing wand from where she was.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – A Gathering in the Infirmary

(Harry's Pov)

Fawkes flamed us into the infirmary within a couple feet of Madam Pomfrey's closed office door and I let go of his tail feathers. I readjusted my hold on Ginny and laid her carefully down on the first bed I saw. I said thanks to Fawkes and asked him to please fetch Dumbledore. Fawkes flamed out as quickly as we had flamed in.

Madame Pomfrey came out of the door as she heard Fawkes leave and was astonished to see us. I was holding on to Ginny's hand as I knelt beside her. The healer pulled her wand as she asked me what happened to Ginny. "She got hit by a couple of spells in Lockhart's class. One was a stunner but I don't know what the other was."

"Calm down Mr. Potter. You did well to get her here as fast as you could; we'll take a good look at her now." Madame Pomfrey looked closely at the bruise on Ginny's head and felt for her pulse. I was very scared; I couldn't 'sense' Ginny at all.

"Mr. Potter, you need to let go of Ginny's hand." I stared up into Madame Pomfrey's face; what she said hadn't made any sense. I needed to be here; I should be helping Ginny heal up.

Madame Pomfrey spoke again. "Mr. P… Harry, I need to examine Ginny and treat her in private. Let me do my job please."

I stood up and reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand. I was suddenly very tired and I felt cold somehow; very cold. I took a couple of steps and collapsed on a bed a couple down from where Madame Pomfrey was working over Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and a screen moved from across the room to set itself up around Ginny's bed. I didn't hear anything but the words to a diagnostic spell that Madame Pomfrey said. It was a few minutes more when I heard familiar voices coming into the room. I stood up wearily and saw most of my housemates coming in with worried faces. I held up my hands and stopped any of them from coming closer and disturbing what Madame Pomfrey was doing.

I was herding everyone back out through the doors when Dumbledore suddenly appeared. He looked at me with some concern but I just pointed at the screened-off bed near the front of the room. He nodded and went to the front of the room to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey is running some scans on Ginny" I told my housemates. "That's all I know for now."

Ron and Neville came running up then and I stopped them from going inside the infirmary. "She's unconscious Ron. She had a big bruise on the side of her face but she was breathing ok the last I saw of her."

"Mum's going to kill me when she finds out. I'm supposed to be watching out for her." Ron was really upset and I hoped that everything would turn out ok.

I was tapped on the shoulder and whirled to see Hermione standing there with a grim expression on her face. She was holding on to Professor Lockhart's wand but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She reached down with her free hand to touch me and I saw a look of surprise cross her face. I knew she had just tried sending me a mental message but there was something wrong. We couldn't communicate at all! We had been able to before when Ginny wasn't around but this was a total washout. I started feeling even more tired as I tried to understand.

I looked around at all the faces. "Why don't you head back to the dorm? Let the twins and Percy know what has happened – they'll send an owl out to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. That's all we can do for now."

Everyone grumbled a bit as they didn't want to leave Ginny alone but I told them I would let them know about her recovery when I found out. A few of the girls gave Hermione and Ron gentle hugs in sympathy but I guess the look on my face kept them away from me.

I looked at Ron and Hermione. "Let's go in and see what's going on." Ron led the way through the doors and Hermione reached for my hand as we went into the infirmary. The three of us had almost reached the front of the room when Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore came out from behind the screen at Ginny's bed.

Dumbledore didn't have the usual twinkle in his eyes and I feared the worse. I couldn't lose Ginny. I sat down hard on the nearest chair just as Fred and George came running through the door. "What's going on with our sister?"

Professor Dumbledore made a calming motion with his hands and everyone settled down a little. He pointed to the other end of the infirmary and we all trudged down there although we had to pull Ron along. He had been just staring at the screen that was set up around his sister's bed.

We all had settled down on a group of beds when Percy came flying through the doors. He was followed by Professor Lockhart who was walking at a casual pace. Dumbledore just pointed to our group and then a couple of nearby chairs. Percy grabbed his and sat down next to Ron. Lockhart remained standing however.

"Miss Granger, if I may take my wand…" Whatever Professor Lockhart was going to say got cut off as I stood up and took two steps toward him. The look on my face must have very surprising to him. It was all his fault that Ginny was here. I wanted to murder him with my bare hands.

Hermione grabbed me and pulled me around to look at her. "This isn't helping Ginny" she said. I closed my eyes but let Hermione lead me back to the bed where I had been sitting. She held my hand tightly as she sat next to me but I felt her trembling. I put one arm around her and said that Ginny would be ok. My voice had more conviction that I really felt. Ginny just couldn't be hurt. It was unthinkable.

Dumbledore look around at all of us gathered there before he spoke. "Madame Pomfrey thinks that Miss Weasley will be fine and will recover her senses in a little bit. The bruise on her face has been healed and she is sleeping peacefully now."

Those words brought a big sense of relief to everyone and I saw all Ginny's brothers relax a bit. George's next words brought the shock right back to me and Hermione. "What happened?" was all he said.

I looked to Dumbledore and gave a small nod of my chin toward 'Professor' Lockhart. Dumbledore went over to speak quietly to Lockhart and then the two of them disappeared into Madame Pomfrey's office.

I looked at the rest of the group around me but didn't feel like talking. Hermione looked at the wand she was holding in her hand and stood up. I watched her walk up to Madame Pomfrey's door and knock on it. When it was opened, Hermione handed the wand to someone with a short couple of words. She came back down and sat next to me. She looked like I felt – totally shocked and discouraged.

Ron however had been telling his brothers about what happened in Lockhart's classroom. They all smiled when he told them about the cage full of blue pixies but were horrified when they found out how Ginny had been hit with two different spells.

"Pixies…"

"…fired some sort of spell on our sister?" Fred and George sat back in disbelief. They had wanted to go get Professor Lockhart right there and then but Harry said everyone should be concerned about Ginny.

Ron finished up by retelling his brothers about my intervention between Ginny and the wall and her quick transport to the infirmary. Even Percy was affected enough to offer his thanks and gratitude. I really didn't care about that. I just wanted to see Ginny again and make sure that she was going to be ok.

Madame Pomfrey's door opened again and Dumbledore, Lockhart and Madame Pomfrey walked out. She stopped at Ginny's bed and the other two came down to where we were all sitting.

Professor Lockhart stopped in front of us and seemed to search for something to say. "I apologize for the accident that happened in my class today and hope that Miss Weasley will also accept my apology when she awakens. Good work Harry on rescuing Miss Weasley." Lockhart couldn't find anything else to say but just exited the infirmary instead.

I looked up to Dumbledore. "His wand?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "It was Lockhart's wand that fired that green spell that hit Ginny."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I cast a 'Prior Incantato' spell on Professor Lockhart's wand. Only a minor memory charm was evident; so I am not sure if the pixies are exempt somehow from the discovery spell. The memory spell should not have been powerful to affect Miss Weasley in such a manner."

Fifteen minutes later a force of nature blew into the infirmary. I flinched as Mrs. Weasley's large voice accosted everyone. "Where's my daughter?" We all turned to look at her but she just walked by us to go toward Madame Pomfrey's office. Dumbledore hurried to catch up to her and the rest of us just looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. Ron reluctantly stood and walked toward Ginny's bed. The rest of all followed in a slow shuffle as if we were all responsible for Ginny's injury. At least I did, if only I had been quicker.

We got to Ginny's bed in time to hear Madame Pomfrey's report to her mother. She seemed really relieved to find out that Ginny was only unconscious and was just sleeping.

Mrs. Weasley asked the question that was on all our minds. "When is she going to wake up?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she answered. "With what I've done to her, she should have woken up already. So I don't know; there's nothing physically wrong with her now and Harry told me that she didn't hit her head when she was blown off her bench. I'm sorry Molly, I don't have an answer. If she isn't awake by this time tomorrow, I'll have to call in a specialist from St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Weasley nodded once and then noticed the group of us standing just out of reach. She stood up from Ginny's bed side and held out her arms. Percy, George, Fred, George and Ron never hesitated a second in reaching for and hugging their mother. I pulled back a step or two with Hermione and let the Weasley family have a moment of privacy.

Hermione clutched my hand and we took a moment for a hug ourselves, right in the midst of the infirmary. She held onto me so tight and our faces ended up side by side. I couldn't tell where her tears started or mine ended. I was surprised to feel another pair of arms encircle us and a teary voice try to comfort us. We both blinked back our tears as Hermione and I tried to find something to say to Ginny's mother.

I don't know how long the three of us stood there all together until we felt other pats and arms thrown around us. I looked up to see Fred and George first and then Ron. They were trying to help Hermione and me also. I broke out of Hermione's and Mrs. Weasley's embrace and tried smiling.

"Ginny would probably laugh at a picture of us all like this."

"You're right Harry" Hermione said wiping her eyes. "It would amuse her no end to see us crying when all she is doing is sleeping."

Mrs. Weasley brightened up a little at our statements. "Poppy told me that you caught Ginny and saved her from hitting her head on the wall. And that you summoned Fawkes to bring her here quickly. Thank you Harry!"

I almost started crying again then. "Don't thank me. I'm sorry I couldn't save her from the spells."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "We've gone over this before young man. You are not responsible for everything that happens in the world. I do believe Arthur and I will have a few words to say to Professor Lockhart later."

That got a smile out of me and I wondered if I should break out my invisibility cloak to watch that particular encounter. Watching Mrs. Weasley tear into the person she felt had really hurt her daughter ought to good.

"I'm going to be staying here until Ginny comes to. Madame Pomfrey says that she can have two guests at a time at her bedside. You want first turn with me, Harry?"

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley. Her brothers should have that privilege."

"They will all get a turn - until curfew anyway. Ginny would want you to be here when she wakes up."

"I'll take my turn but I think Hermione would like to keep you company in watching Ginny." I heard a protest behind me but I turned to look at Hermione. "You are just as close to her as I am, Hermione. Take a turn and have a little woman to woman time now."

Hermione nodded as fresh tears ran down her cheeks and I gathered her up in another hug. "She'll be ok Hermione" I whispered. "She would fight to come back to us."

I got a small kiss to me cheek and watched as Hermione found another chair to sit across from Mrs. Weasley at Ginny's bedside. They started talking quietly to each other or to Ginny as the rest of us left the infirmary for an early supper. None of the Weasleys or I talked much as we walked slowly away from the place where a very important part of our lives lay sleeping. I had lost the connection to the two most important people in my life and I felt very lonely.

(end Harry's pov)

Xxxx xxx

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room after supper and was immediately mobbed by everyone who had found out about Ginny's accident. Harry had to fight his way through a few people and then just held up his hands. Everyone watched hopefully but Hermione just shook her head. "There's no change. Mr. Weasley arrived just a bit ago to stand watch with his wife. They'd like to see you Harry. It's your turn."

Harry turned away from Hermione and just pointed at Ron. "You take my turn Ron; I just can't go face them right now."

Ron started to protest but the twins pushed him toward the exit. He looked at everyone but just nodded and hurried through the portal.

Harry went back to his customary seat before the fireplace. Hermione came over and sat by him. Harry stopped her before she started speaking and brought a tray up from the hearth and uncovered it. The tray was full of food.

"You saved me some supper. Thanks Harry." Hermione started digging into the meal but just stopped after a few bites. "This was yours, wasn't it?" Harry nodded but brought the forkful of food up to Hermione's mouth for her.

"I have no appetite – maybe I'll go down later. The twins promised to show me the way into the kitchens."

Hermione shifted over so she was sitting right next to Harry. "I'm not going to eat any more unless you agree to share this with me Harry."

Harry smiled at Hermione's attempt at blackmail. "OK, we'll share. How did the wait with Mrs. Weasley go?"

"Not too bad. We ended up talking more to Ginny than each other. Telling stories about the Burrow or, for my part, going over the shopping trips that Ginny and I have gone on together."

"Sort of what you all did for me while I was in my coma."

"Yes, hopefully with the same outcome soon."

Harry choked on a swallow and had to wait for Hermione to pound on his back for a few seconds. He covered up his face with his hands and felt Hermione move the tray of food aside. "I'm sorry we can't mentally talk to each other Harry."

"It's been a long, long time since neither you or Gin wasn't in my head in some way or the other. It's been a comforting presence that helped me get through the day."

"You can always talk to me Harry until Ginny comes back to consciousness."

"I can't feel either of you Hermione. What if we've lost the connection somehow?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Harry but you and Ginny have lost your connection a couple of time and it always came back."

"You're perfectly right Miss Granger. So how are you really feeling about todays' events?"

"For the first time in my life, I want to do physical harm to a professor. What happened today was even worse than anything Professor Snape ever tried; Ginny got taken from us. I hope she comes back soon. I miss her and you Harry."

"I'm here for you until you don't want me around anymore Hermione. Maybe Ginny will wake up tomorrow."

Hermione turned and looked up at Harry with a few tears in her eyes. "Could you hold me for a while Harry? I'm not feeling very brave at the moment."

Harry shifted a little on the couch and drew Hermione closer to his side. Hermione drew her feet up under her and just joined Harry in silently watching the fire flicker in front of them. The both fell asleep in that position a while later and Fred was the one to carefully cover them with a blanket.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione was woken after midnight by the screaming and thrashing of the green-eyed boy that was holding her. She held Harry and gently rocked him back to sleep.

Harry's nightmares started again that night as Ginny's parents took turns watching her sleep in the infirmary.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – A New Beginning?

There was no change to Ginny's condition overnight or Thursday morning so everyone rotated around so that there was someone always keeping Mrs. Weasley company as she watched her daughter. Harry and Hermione took a turn together after their Charms class so that Mrs. Weasley could catch a quick nap. She had insisted that Mr. Weasley return to work that morning.

"I'm glad Professor Flitwick didn't call on either of us or Ron this morning. I'm afraid I wasn't paying too much attention to the class. I kept thinking about what I could have done differently. I almost didn't notice Professor Snape sitting in the back of the class."

Hermione shook her head. "You've got to quit blaming yourself. It happened and we can't go back and change things. If I had a time machine I would go back in a second but we have to live with what we have now."

"What if she never wakes up Hermione? What if…"

Hermione grabbed Harry by the hand. "Harry! She'll wake up and everything will be ok again. You'll see. And if we've lost that 'special' connection it's still ok. You know Ginny and I will support you no matter what. You were gone for a week in your coma; don't give up on Ginny quite yet."

Harry smiled. "You're good for me Hermione; you know me almost as well as Ginny does. Please excuse my panic ok? Guess I'm scared of being alone again."

"Not with me around but I know what you mean. I'd hate to be without Ginny." Hermione tightened her grip on Ginny's hand. She was trying really hard to will the connection back open with her friend or, failing that, to at least wake her up.

Harry reached out and touched Hermione's cheek. "We're still more than friends you know. We can keep each other company until Ginny comes back."

Hermione nodded and turned her head a bit to kiss Harry's hand. "That would be wonderful Harry. I'm not sure how I could be without Ginny. Does that sound weird?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I understand. I will never ask for much from you Hermione. Just your usual great company." Looking around, Harry noticed the troublesome journal that Ginny had been wielding in the DADA classroom. "How did this get here?"

"It actually came with you and Ginny when you took the Fawkes express yesterday. I found she was still holding it in one of her hands when Mrs. Weasley and I were here together."

"I never noticed it. I held her other hand for a while and never noticed it." Harry picked the journal up but set it sadly back down on the side table. He wondered if Myrtle had missed the girls company for the last couple of days. He'd tell Josie where the journal was if she showed up again. Ron had told him that her and Luna had come down and visited for a few minutes last night.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to check on Ginny one more time. Harry and Hermione moved away from the bed to give her some room. She felt the girls' forehead for any sign of fever or anything else that could explain the ongoing sleep the girl was experiencing. She sighed. "This is very frustrating; I have no explanation for this."

Hermione and Harry looked from Ginny to the healer and back. They were just as frustrated as Madame Pomfrey and felt just as helpless. They had tried more than a few times to call up the bond magic between them and they felt some stirrings but it seemed like it was just beyond their reach.

Percy and Ron came into the infirmary and it seemed just their presence woke up Mrs. Weasley. She yawned lazily and then remembered where she was. Coming to her feet Mrs. Weasley just waved wearily at her sons and they all came forward to stand by Ginny's bed.

"Any change?" asked a hopeful mother.

"Sorry Molly. I'm going to call in a specialist in mental diagnostics from St. Mungo's. I just don't have any reason to explain the state she's in."

Mrs. Weasley frowned and then looked to where Harry and Hermione were standing. "I have a rather far-fetched suggestion. Only because I can't think of anything else to try at this point."

Madame Pomfrey looked puzzled as she saw where Mrs. Weasley was looking. "So what's your idea Molly?"

"Harry, how familiar are you with muggle fairy tales?"

"I guess I know most of the basic ones. Why?"

"I used to read a lot of magical and muggle stories to my young ones in getting them to sleep. The one about Sleeping Beauty comes to mind."

Harry blushed as he recognized the hint Mrs. Weasley was giving him. He looked at Hermione and she shrugged her shoulders. "Anything is worth a shot at this point Harry. Even that."

Ron spoke up then. "I don't understand Mum. How does a muggle story fix what's wrong with my sister."

Percy made a very disgusted sound in his throat. "You can't be serious. That'll never work. And it's just not proper!"

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head at her son. "I have no better ideas so unless you can come up with something better to try, be quiet Percy."

Harry interrupted Mrs. Weasley before she could get fully wound up. "If you want me to try Mrs. Weasley I will but I don't know why it would work."

"I'm sort of counting on the incredible bond you have with Ginny. And please don't tell Arthur I ever suggested this. I don't think I'll ever say something like this ever again. Just… snog the living daylights out of my daughter to try and wake her up."

Ron started coughing uncontrollably at that point and Percy turned and walked out of the infirmary at the notion of such a silly idea. Harry cast a bewildered look to Madame Pomfrey and she shrugged her shoulders and nodded to the improbable solution.

Harry knelt down by the bed and remembered doing this in Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow once. He nervously licked his lips and noted the figures standing around the bed that were going to witness this. He tried to figure out how he was supposed to do this.

Kissing a helpless sleeping daughter was not a recommended way to get on any mother's good side but Harry also remembered Mrs. Weasleys exact wording. He gulped and pressed his lips firmly to the girl who had been sleeping for over a day.

Four seconds later three improbable things all happened. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Harry screamed as his scar erupted in serious pain. And then the screaming ended as Harry was thrown the length of the infirmary and collided with the wall before collapsing to the floor!

The sound of the collision and Ginny's sudden coughing fit paralyzed the four people around the bed. Madame Pomfrey responded first. "You two check on Harry."

Hermione was already running toward the other end of the infirmary when Ron finished staring at his sister and followed her.

Harry was crumbled up in a heap on the ground and Hermione hesitated to touch him at first. Then the prior first aid lesson that Ginny had given her and Harry kicked in and she stooped over to check him out. He was still breathing, thank Merlin, but he seemed to be in an unnatural position. Ron came up and knelt by him and she turned to look at him. "Help me straighten him out but be careful. Check and see if he's broken anything or bleeding first."

Ron and Hermione straightened Harry's limbs out and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no patches of blood. Harry groaned once and his eyes opened briefly and then closed again.

"Harry? Are you ok Harry?"

"Pillows – I need to start carrying pillows."

Ron laughed but cast a look to the front of the room. Harry grimaced as he opened his eyes again. "Go check on Ginny Ron, I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

"Wait until I tell the twins about this. They'll never believe you kissed her awake."

"Ron wait…" But Ron had already rushed up to his sisters' bedside. Harry rolled on his side and pressed his hand to his head. He groaned and Hermione knelt down beside him.

"Harry what's wrong."

"My scar…. it hurts so bad. Can you sense Ginny?"

Hermione looked toward the front of the room and then shook her head. "No sorry Harry. Let's take a look at you." Hermione gently pried Harry's fist away from his forehead and gasped at what she saw. The scar was swollen and red; it looked like it was about to burst open. It settled down and faded a little as Hermione watched it.

Harry groaned again and Hermione helped him get up and supported him in getting to the nearest bed. Harry swayed a little when he sat down but Hermione sat down by him and put a steadying arm around his shoulders. Harry tried clearing his vision and controlling the pain in his head. It wasn't just the scar though; he had hit the wall very hard. There wasn't time to react or throw a cushioning spell up.

Ron came running by but skidded to a stop by the bed Harry and Hermione were sitting on. "I'm off to get my brothers. Percy owes you an apology big time Harry. Thanks for whatever it was you did!"

Hermione just motioned for Ron to continue as she felt Harry sag beside her. She got out of the way and lay Harry gently down on the bed on his back. "Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione didn't want to leave Harry at all so she sat by him and put a hand over his forehead.

Madame Pomfrey popped her head up over the privacy screen and then came hurrying down the aisle to reach the bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"He was fine but he hit the wall hard and was complaining about his scar. Then he just sort of passed out."

Madame Pomfrey pulled back Harry's eyelids to look at his eyes. It kind of reminded Hermione of what her mother had first done in Ollivander's wand shop. She had checked to see if Harry might have had a concussion. Hermione hoped that hadn't just happened to him.

Harry groaned once and his eyes opened. He struggled to get up to a sitting position but Madame Pomfrey held him down with one hand. "That's a night of bed rest Mr. Potter. You have a mild concussion and need to let your head and body rest from the impact."

"Well, how's Ginny then? Can I walk over there and see her if I'm careful?"

"She seems fine. I'm going to hold her overnight for observation and to see if she remembers anything about why she went to sleep. But you Mr. Potter are staying in that bed."

Harry laid back but he clenched his fists in frustration. Ginny was less than 50 feet from him and he couldn't go see her! He felt a hand on his arm and Hermione sat down on the bed. "It'll be ok. Maybe Ginny can come down here and see you."

Laying back and relaxing finally, Harry gave up on the idea of seeing Ginny right then. He had been trying to contact her ever since the pain level in his scar subsided. But there was nothing there; no sense of Ginny and definitely no sort of silent communication.

Patting her hand, Harry gave Hermione's shoulder a little push. "I'll be ok here for a couple of minutes. You go see Ginny. Tell her I did it again but I was disappointed when she wasn't beside me when I woke up. Or at least say Hi for me."

Hermione was torn between staying with the person who had just been injured and making sure that Ginny was really all right. She kissed the back of Harry's hand lightly and said she would be right back. Hermione stood up and made her way to the front of the room. She was nervous; very nervous. She hoped Ginny was ok and things would just go back to the way they were just a couple of days ago.

Hermione was startled when Mrs. Weasleys and she almost collided at the corner of the privacy screen around Ginny's bed. Mrs. Weasley put a hand out to keep Hermione from losing her balance and she gave a little chuckle. "I was just headed down to talk to Harry and to give him my thanks. How is he?"

"A little shaken. Madame Pomfrey thinks he has a small concussion so she keeping him here overnight. How's Ginny?"

"Bored and ready to get out of here. Already."

"That's a good sign isn't it Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes but she doesn't remember anything about what happened in the classroom that put her here. I guess it's a common reaction - so Madame Pomfrey says. It may all come back to her in a day or two. That will be good."

"Well, I guess we're trading patients for a few minutes. Ron should be back with everyone else pretty soon."

"Good, I'm going to make sure they all stop at his bed and thank Harry. Especially Percy! Maybe he won't think that Harry and I aren't quite so bonkers now."

Hermione giggled and leaned in to give Mrs. Weasley a hug. "I'm just glad that everyone's ok now. I was really worried."

"We all were Hermione. Thank goodness Harry is always around to help us out."

Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley walk down the aisle and sit next to Harry on the bed. He could use a little mothering right at the moment and Ginny's mom was just the person to do that. Changing her face from frowning to smiling, Hermione turned the corner of the privacy screen. Ginny was paging through that journal and just scanning the entries that were already in it. She looked up when Hermione nervously cleared her throat.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"How are you doing Ginny?"

"I guess I'm ok. Madame Pomfrey said I've been sleeping for a day. I don't remember."

"It's ok. You may get that memory back soon. You got hit with a couple of doozy spells."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly as if trying to concentrate on something that was just not there. Hermione thought that she seemed a little tired still and wondered if she was going to fade back into sleep.

"Can you get up and move around Ginny?"

"I'm.. I don't know. Madame Pomfrey didn't say one way or the other."

"Would you like to get up and walk around a bit? There's somebody down in another bed that would like to see you very much."

"Get out of bed? That would be super. Could you give me a hand up and get dressed?"

Hermione helped Ginny stand and get into a robe. She held her arm out for her friend to lean on. Ginny wobbled a bit on the first couple of steps but then started moving a little steadier. They made their way down the center aisle to where Harry and her Mum were.

Mrs. Weasley looked up with a smile and said something quietly to Harry. He turned around in the bed so that he could watch Hermione and Ginny. He smiled at both of them and let go a sigh of relief.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hello."

"How are you doing?"

"I think I'm ok. Mum, I need to ask a question?"

"Yes dear, what is it?"

"Who's the boy you're sitting with and how do I know this girl who walked me down here?"

Mrs. Weasley mouth dropped; she looked totally gobsmacked. Harry stared at Ginny. She wasn't pranking anyone – she had no idea of who they were! Hermione moaned once and Ginny almost succeeded in catching her as she fainted!

Things got a little insane from then on. Despite the warning from Madame Pomfrey, Harry dizzily got out of bed to help Mrs. Weasley pick Hermione up off the floor and put her into a nearby bed. The four Weasley brothers came in the infirmary at that moment and surrounded a slightly stunned Ginny with various cries of welcoming back and happiness. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard all the commotion.

Yelling to make herself heard, Madame Pomfrey soon restored a little order to her infirmary. She told her 'official' patients to sit and be quiet while she looked at Hermione. A quick Ennervate spell soon brought the young witch back to the land of the conscious.

Hermione looked around for a second and then sat up. "I fainted didn't I?"

Harry looked at her with some worry. "Yes, you did Hermione but I think it was the shock."

"Your name is Hermione then? And I know you?" The voice of Ginny intruded on the scene like a cannonball.

"Hermione Granger actually. I am… correct that, was your best friend a couple of days ago." Harry marveled at how quickly Hermione adjusted to the change that had occurred.

"I don't remember you. I know my brothers; I remember every class I took here at Hogwarts last year. But I can't remember you at all. I'm sorry Hermione."

"How about me over here?" Ginny looked at the green-eyed boy with the very messy hair. Nothing. She shook her head.

Ron came up and stood by his sister and looked her in the face. "You don't remember Harry? Harry Potter?"

The look on Ginny's face was one of shock. A very squeaky voice came out of her mouth. "You.. you are Harry Potter?"

"Yes Ginny, that Harry Potter." Harry lifted up his bangs to show her the scar. Ginny's mouth made a little 'O' and she sagged into Ron for a second. Her face went very red and she turned and fled back to the safety of her bed at the front of the room.

"That was a very deja vu moment" came from Fred. Or was it George? Harry couldn't tell anymore. He sank back on the bed with a groan.

"I think you better go see to her. All of you. I'm sure she's very confused right now. It looks like it might be better if you left our names out of the conversation unless she specifically asks."

"I guess we won't be telling her how her prince kissed her awake either." Ron tried to make a joke out of it but the looks from Hermione and Harry just made him squirm a little.

Mrs. Weasley tarried a second in following her sons up to visit Ginny. "I'm sorry Harry, Hermione. I hope she gets her memory back about you both soon. Maybe Poppy will have some advice."

Harry turned on his side to look at her. "Don't push her about us. Whatever happened was traumatic enough to cause the change in her memory. I don't want any more damage to happen to her. It's ok for now that she's back with her family."

Mrs. Weasley bent over to give Harry a kiss on his head. "Her love for both of you both should resurface. Then everything will get back to normal. You'll see Harry."

Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley walk a little slowly to the front of the infirmary and saw her put a smile on her face before she saw her daughter. Hermione turned back to find that Harry had joined her in silently crying.

(A.N. Shocked? Surprised? Mad that it's probably too cheesy? A plot twist too far out in left field? Thanks for reading - Captain Compass)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Who said Fridays were Good?

No amount of pleading on Harry's part got him released from the infirmary before he had totally missed the first real Quidditch practice on Friday morning. Harry wondered what Oliver Wood would impose on him as a punishment. The Quidditch captain hated absences – even official ones.

Ginny, however, was escorted to breakfast by her brothers and parents. She passed by his bed and although Harry just waved at her, she hung her head and continued on without saying anything to him. Harry wondered if things were ever going to be the same between them.

Ten minutes after Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys walked out of the infirmary, Harry was glad to see Hermione walk in. She had a very puzzled look on her face and Harry wished he had the mental connection back with her.

"I just passed all the Weasley's and Ginny wouldn't even look at me." Hermione looked so sad and Harry couldn't help wanting to know what to do for her. He did pat the bed beside him and she came and sat down. Hermione started to talk twice but seemed unable to find the words she wanted to say.

Harry sat up in bed and just folded her into a hug. "Yes, me too." Hermione let herself be held for a bit and then backed away from Harry.

"I thought I had cried myself all out last night. I just had another bad dose of reality."

"It's ok Hermione. I know I'll never be Ginny for a variety of reasons but could you stand having just me for a boyfriend?"

Herminie stared back at Harry. He had his head lowered and he sounded just as hurt and lonely as she felt. She shook herself, at least mentally, and thought what a silly girl she had been. Here she had been feeling bad about her situation and Harry had been dealt at least a double blow. Not only had he lost the girl he had first fell in love with, but he had loss the bond magic that went with it. And all the connections that were part of it. Harry must be feeling terribly alone and deprived right now.

Hermione tried putting her best smile on her face. She reached out and ruffled Harry's hair with one hand. When he lookup startled, she bent over and whispered in his ear. "If you think you're wizard enough to handle me Jamie."

Harry's eyes opened in shock and then he gave Hermione a smile. "I needed that. Thanks Hermione for reminding me that _neither of us_ are alone in this. What did you bring me to work on?"

Hermione grinned and brought her bookbag up off the floor. "You have to finish up the writing assignment for potions. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with the 'new' Potions teacher. It's either that or the reading that Professor Flitwick assigned yesterday."

Harry smiled as he saw Hermione pick herself up and get back into her student mode. He knew they would they would find time later today and however long it took to talk about Ginny and them. That was something he hadn't thought about until a few seconds ago.

The two students bent to their homework and began working on the couple of beds that they occupied. That they exchanged words and had smiles for each was something that Madame Pomfrey observed from the safety of her office. She knew the two had been greatly upset by the unusual type of memory loss that Miss Weasley had undergone but they seemed to have found a way to cope.

It was close to lunchtime when Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and told Harry that he was free to go. If he had any dizziness or headaches he was to return immediately and see her. Madame Pomfrey charged Hermione with observing Harry and making sure he took care of himself. The look the two students exchanged brought a small smile to the healer's face.

Harry and Hermione went to lunch and Harry was greeted by a number of his housemates when he sat at the Gryffindor table. By now everyone had heard what had happened to Ginny in the DADA and the improbable wake-up method that had happened in the infirmary. Harry didn't notice but Hermione saw that a greater than normal number of female eyes were following Harry's progress through the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall saw that Harry had been released and she came down to talk to Hermione and him on her way out of lunch. "Are you feeling better now Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and said he was sorry he had missed the Quidditch practice that morning. McGonagall said that she had attended the practice for a while before classes had started and that it was just a run through of the new plays Woods had come up with. Harry told his head of house he would go out for some afternoon practice by himself. Professor McGonagall nodded at that but told Harry to take it easy for a bit. She handed Hermione a note and said that the Headmaster would like to see them both as soon as they finished lunch. The password was "Butterbeer Popsicles". She clapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and wished them both a nice weekend.

Hermione opened the note, read it briefly and crumpled it up. Harry saw how upset she was and reached over and rubbed her back for a couple of seconds. She smiled at him and handed him the note. Harry flattened it out to see that it was a note from the Head of House saying that Ginny had requested and been granted a change of dorms. She had moved down a floor to move in with the Ackerly triplets. The reason was stated as Ginny wanted to spend time with girls her own age.

Harry pushed the rest of his tray forward and said that he was finished with lunch. He grabbed Hermione's hand under the table and squeezed it briefly. He lowered his head toward her and his voice and suggested that since she had an opening in her room now maybe he ought to consider asking for a move himself.

When Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice and looked at him, Harry waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. Hermione just slapped him lightly on the shoulder and told Harry they ought to move along to Dumbledore's office. Neither one of them noticed a figure with a green capelet standing by the entrance doors watching their interaction. Ginny shook her head and quietly turned to go finish her unpacking.

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore's desk had a number of open books sitting on top of it. A few were opened and a number of parchments had been written on or had been discarded. Dumbledore apologized for the clutter and said he had been preparing. "It has been a few years since I taught a full Potions schedule and I'm reviewing the lesson plans that Professor Snape was working off of. But anyway, have yourselves a seat."

Harry and Hermione sat in the ever present armchairs. Dumbledore didn't waste much time getting right into the conversation. "I had a chance to go see Miss Weasley during the course of breakfast this morning and she seemed very upset at the turn of events. I'm still not sure what has exactly happened with her memory. She has learned some very powerful mental wards while you were all together in the bond and has been guarding herself very carefully. I could force my way into her mind but I'm afraid that I might cause my harm than good at this point. I only hope time will correct whatever has gone wrong."

Harry looked at Hermione briefly before he responded. "That's why I decided not to confront her about our past together. I … we hope that a few days with familiar surroundings would prod her memory about Hermione and me."

"Have you and Miss Granger tried calling up the bond magic between the two of you yet?"

"That was one of the first things we thought of" Hermione replied. "We thought we could contact Ginny mentally even though she was sleeping. Unfortunately the bond is totally gone between Harry and me; we don't even have our mental link to talk back and forth. So for now it's a closed subject – we hope that if Ginny remembers us then we can regain the bond."

Dumbledore frowned. "Then I'm doubly sorry for your loss Miss Granger and you Harry. It has to be difficult to be suddenly deprived of someone you were both so close too. My office or Minerva's will be open if you need some advice or just someone to listen to you."

"Thank you sir but I think Hermione and I will be concentrating on our studies for a bit. We'll try talking to Ginny if she wants to talk to us but I'm not sure what else we could do for her."

"Speaking about studies – I received a message from Wrotkill. You're special study with him starts on Monday morning. He said to wear comfortable clothes. "Something he can work in" was the exact quote, I believe."

Harry wondered what kind of work the goblin had in mind for him. He looked at Hermione with a raised brow but she shook her head. Harry remembered that Dumbledore had once given him a small book on magical wands and staffs and thought he had better review it before Monday morning.

Dumbledore returned to sit behind his desk. "I have nothing further for you at this moment. Perhaps you ought to avail yourselves of a quiet afternoon or finish your.. potions homework?"

Harry grinned. "Miss Granger is always up to date with her homework sir but I have a few more inches to write for our excellent teacher."

Dumbledore returned Harry's smile. "Good afternoon then." The two students headed out of the headmaster's office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

The two were walking together but they were terribly alone with their thoughts about the past couple of days. Hermione finally broke the silence and asked Harry a question. "Can I ask a favor Harry?"

"You can ask me anything Hermione."

"Could you take me out for a broom ride? Somewhere away from the castle; I'm feeling a little uncomfortable about being here with everything the way it is. I'm not even sure I want to go to the Room of Requirement right now."

"Anytime you want. Can I scrounge up another broom for you?"

"No but thanks; I'll ride double with you if you don't mind."

Harry nodded and they stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione gave the password of the week "Doxycide" and the portal swung open. Harry followed Hermione halfway through but then stopped suddenly. He pulled Hermione back to the beginning and gave the portrait a bow.

The lady in the portrait seemed surprised that someone had come back and performed the courtesy for her. It had been a long time since any of the lower level Gryffindors had done that. 'May I help you with something young man?"

"I wish to tender my apologies to you for something that I have been thoughtless about. I've been here almost two full years but the only form of identification I know of you is something that is less than flattering. I wonder if I could inquire what your real name is or was."

"Mr. Potter, thank you for your thoughtfulness. Most of the junior Gryffindors are way too busy with classes and other distractions to pay attention to the people that have passed this way before. My name was Lady Edywinna Nelson. But you may address me as Winnie if you so choose."

Lady Edywinna was almost beaming at the interaction she was getting from Harry. Hermione was amazed at how Harry had recognized an overlooked individual and corrected it. And that was after all the stress he had been through in the last couple of days. Just Harry being Harry she guessed.

Harry wasn't totally done with the surprises however. He tugged on Hermione's hand until she was standing beside him. "Lady Edywinna Nelson – may I present my … pledge-mate Hermione Granger."

Hermione was surprised at the term Harry had used for her but, remembering her manners, made as formal a bow as she could in her skirt.

Lady Edywinna, Winnie, giggled and returned the bow to her. "Nice to meet you Hermione."

"The pleasure is mine also Lady Edywinna."

"Winnie, please. Is the youngest Weasley not part of your family anymore Mr. Potter?"

"It's just Harry, ma'am. And Ginny has undergone a recent trauma and unfortunately no longer recognizes us as her former friends."

"That's very sad. I shall ask the other portraits if they have heard of anything like this before."

"I thank you Winnie for any help you could provide. The concern is not for myself but for the well-being of Miss Weasley."

"You are more than the usual wizard Harry. You and Hermione have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you Winnie." Harry and Hermione finished going through the portal and Hermione wondered how even a casual conversation could suddenly turn into something beneficial to her friend. She would have to ask Harry about that pledge-mate business though.

Ron waved to the two when they entered the common room and they came over to see him. He seemed very nervous about something and Harry saw that he was holding a closed box.

Harry and Hermione settled in next to him in chairs and Ron got even more nervous. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. I tried talking to her and so did the twins but she was very insistent."

"I'll assume you're talking about your sister then. What is it?"

Ron handed Harry the box. He opened it up and frowned when he saw the contents. He slumped back in his seat and Hermione peered into the cardboard box. Everything Ginny had ever received from Harry since he had come to the Burrow was in the box. The letters, the jewelry including the pinkie promise ring, a few articles of clothing. Everything that had meant so much to Ginny when she had received it from Harry was in that box.

Hermione was so upset on Harry's behalf that she almost missed it when Ron said that there was a similar parcel sitting on her bed also. Ginny had given everything back that she had received from the pair.

"So she's quit of us? Totally?" Hermione had never heard such a defeated tone from Harry before.

"We've all talked to her until we're blue in the face. She believes what me, the twins and even Percy have said about you both but she just doesn't know you. To her that means she can't trust you. It's so wrong – I've written Mum about it but I'm not sure what she can do. Ginny can be a little stubborn about things but she's totally over the top about this for some reason. I'm really sorry. She gave me the Cleansweep and said it was mine to have; I hope you don't mind."

"It's ok…it's not but I can't do anything about this. Would you ask her if she would just sit down with us or just Harry or me individually? We'd still like to have her as a friend if that's all it could be."

"I'll ask Hermione but I'm not sure. Maybe Luna or Josie can get through to her. I'll try."

Harry stood up. "Thanks Ron. I'd best go put these things away somewhere safe until she wants…" Harry's voice trailed off and he picked the box up and headed slowly up the boys staircase.

Hermione stared at the retreating back and whirled on Ron. "Let your sister also know that she's broken Harry's heart a couple of times this week. I'm not so much angry at her as frustrated at our situation. I'd best go up myself and put away the things I gave Ginny. Could you at least tell her we miss her a lot?"

Ron nodded and watched another crestfallen figure ascend the stairs. This was just so unfair on so many sides that it made him dizzy. The best he could do was try to help all his friends but he knew his real priority was with his little sister.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry never came back down to take Hermione on the broom ride he had promised her and she thought that he might have cried himself to sleep or reached the point of emotional exhaustion. Either way, Hermione reached for her bookbag to try and concentrate on her reading.

It was soon after supper than an apologetic Harry came to where Hermione was sitting in the chair closest to the portal. "I…just couldn't get myself out of bed once I lay down and tried to figure things out. I fell asleep and I'm really sorry about the broom ride. I promise we will get to it first thing after breakfast."

"You're forgiven this time Harry." Hermione reached to the side of her chair and brought up a small tray of meat pies and a travelling mug. "I asked the twins to bring us both something up for supper and for once they promised not to tamper with it. There's cooled pumpkin juice in the mug. You can eat on the way to Professors Lockharts."

"You're coming with me?" Harry seemed a little surprised that Hermione had packed up her bookbag and stood up to join him.

"You're not to go wandering around alone. The least of the reasons is the recent concussion; what if you got dizzy and fell off one of the moving staircase? I'd be in detention until the end of the year and we'd never get our homework done?" Hermione looked at Harry like she was expecting him to argue with her.

"Very well then. Who am I to argue with my best friend? Let's go."

The two headed down to the DADA office and Harry and Hermione talked about a number of minor issues involving homework and life at Hogwarts. Both seemed to feel that it was too late in a very long day to turn to serious matters. They were almost at the Defense classroom when Harry heard a very low groan and the whole hall seemed to shake under his feet. He grabbed a nearby wall to steady himself and Hermione turned hold his elbow.

"Are you ok Harry?"

"I thought I heard something and then the floor moved."

"No to either of those. Should you go back to your dorm room and lay down?"

"No, I'm ok now. Must have just been a moment of dizziness I experienced. Let's get this over with."

Harry walked up to Professor Lockhart's door and knocked on it. Harry saw that his desk was covered with envelopes and letters and – pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione giggled softly behind him.

"Ah Harry, good to see you. Miss Granger, what are you doing here? Have you got in trouble with one off the other professors?"

Hermione bristled at the idea that she would ever get in trouble with a teacher. "No sir, I walked Harry down here. I thought if you didn't mind I would work on my homework down in the classroom until Harry was finished with his detention."

"Of course. I will be discreet and not reveal your personal affairs to anyone." Lockhart winked in Harry and Hermione's direction and Harry heard a growl of anger come from the girl behind him. "I'll be waiting downstairs." Hermione gave him a small push in the middle of the back and then whirled around and headed back down the staircase.

Harry wanted to turn and watch her go but he didn't want to give the idiot in front of him any more ammunition. "Excuse me, that's professor idiot!"

Harry turned his head quickly. There was that voice again - the one he had heard in the lower corridor after rescuing Ron and Luna! Harry was very confused right now.

Professor Lockhart took Harry's distraction as hesitation. "Harry, nothing difficult or embarrassing. You are going to help me answer my fan mail. Pull up a chair."

Harry took a chair and wished for some patience and maybe some a blood pressure potion. The process was very simple. Harry opened an envelope, handed the contents to the defense teacher and then started copying the return address onto another envelope. There was a stack of signed portraits of Gilderoy Lockhart sitting in front of Harry and he had to insert one of them in the return envelope along with Lockhart's reply.

It turned in to a pretty mindless activity. There were invitations to weddings, birthday parties, store openings, etc. – all begging for Professor Lockhart's appearance. There were offers of matrimony from a variety of different witches of many different ages – from a 12 year old Slytherin girl to a grandmother of twelve who suddenly found herself in need of a husband. Harry didn't mean to read the correspondence to Lockhart but there were times when Professor Lockhart took a longer time in penning the reply to a personal letter.

Harry was embarrassed to find all sorts of private photos from witches in all states of dress and undress included with the fan mail. The first time Harry had to pick up a moving photo of a totally nude witch off the floor, he blushed so furiously that even Professor Lockhart noticed.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry Harry. If you see that there are any photos with letters, you don't have to open them. Just put those letters in a separate pile and I'll take care of them later. The price of fame you know. It's probably a good thing that you don't have to deal with this sort of thing. You would have no time for your studies or a personal life. Thankfully I've had time to adjust to the world's adoration."

The letters seemed endless and Harry was eventually hoping one of those blue pixies would come back and send a stunner his way. He was finally saved by a knock on the door. Hermione stood there with a little smile on her face. "I'm sorry Professor Lockhart. It's almost time for curfew and Harry and I really need to get back to our dorms."

Harry looked up gratefully and turned over the letter he had been in the process of opening. Professor Lockhart just smiled as he finished a letter. "Thank you for your help this evening Mr. Potter. Anytime you have a few hours available I could always use an experienced aide. Good evening to the both of you."

Harry followed Hermione down the stars and out of the classroom. They had turned a corner in the following hallway and Harry tugged on Hermione's hand. When she turned in surprise, Harry went down on his knees and kissed her hand repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved me from a fate worse than death. I will never complain about people treating me famously again. As long as I never have to answer fan mail like I've seen this evening, I will die a happy man."

Hermione laughed then – a full hearty sound that Harry really enjoyed. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed. She pulled Harry up into a nice hug and then Harry heard the laughter suddenly stop and turn to sobs. The tears continued and Harry just held Hermione in the middle of the corridor until she settled down.

"I was just having such a nice time and then I was overcome by guilt Harry. I felt terribly horrid and sad about enjoying myself without Ginny here."

"I can understand that. We'll talk some more tomorrow about all of this. Ok?"

Hermione nodded but then Harry started pulling on her hand. "We really need to hurry and get back to the tower before Filch or somebody else catches us out after curfew."

The two started hurrying and were almost at the point of running when Harry stopped suddenly. He heard another long groan from somewhere and then a different voice seemed to come to him. "Awake. I am awake… But I hungerr… hungerrr… I mussst feed!"

Harry asked Hermione immediately but she said she had heard nothing. They hurried on but that other voice came to Harry's ears. "Damn! Not again!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Let's Talk A Bit

Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to ride in front of him or behind. Hermione said she would be ok if she could ride behind Harry. He mounted up first and Hermione climbed carefully up behind him. Harry took off slowly. He was halfway over the lake when Hermione clutched him suddenly and tried burrowing closer into his back.

Suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen Hermione on a broom since their encounter with the giant chess set at the end of the previous year, Harry decreased his speed and altitude. He soon found the spot he was looking for and settled the broom down as gently as he could.

Hermione hopped off the broom and took a look around. They were in a small clearing protected by a gentle slope that shielded the breeze off the lake. If you didn't go up the slope too far, you couldn't see the school at all. The clearing was almost totally ringed by a mixture of birch and fir trees and seemed to have a perpetually sunny spot. There was a pile of different sized boulders that formed a small semicircle. The whole clearing was about fifty yards off both the lakeshore and the trail that went around the lake.

"This is a wonderful place Harry. How come you never brought us here before?"

"I was saving it for a nice weekend picnic where we could just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. This seems more important now since it's a place where the two of us can talk by ourselves."

"So where do you sit when you come out here to think or take a nap?" Hermione asked.

"The uphill side of the biggest boulder is usually pretty sunny and you're totally hidden from the trail there." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her up to the comfortable spot. They both took off their jackets and sat on them. Harry placed his broom to the side but where he could reach it in a hurry.

Harry reached out for Hermione's hand and brought their joined hands to rest on his leg. "Before we talk about the other thing, could you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try Harry if it's not too difficult."

"Why have you never told me that you hate flying again?"

"Well my last experience flying didn't end too well as you remember and then we were off for the summer. It didn't seem very important to me because you had Ginny to go flying with you for company. My fear of heights never really went away so flying is not a part of my life as it is for you or.. Ron. It really is fine Harry. I trust you to take me flying but I can't go by myself."

"Well, ok. I'll not try forcing you into something you don't want to do but thanks for explaining. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier."

"Just so you know, I wasn't scared coming over here. I shivered and moved closer to you because I was really enjoying holding on to you. That brings me to the first topic I'd like to talk to you about."

Harry cocked his lead a little as he was confused. Hermione was a little shy but she never had hesitated before about mentioning anything that was between them. He wondered what she was concerned about.

"Ever since Ginny… Merlin how do I say this? Ever since Ginny went through the change, I've had a lot of new feelings about you Harry."

"New?"

"Well not so much new but a lot more aggressive and possessive feelings about you. I want more for us and I've been searching for the reason because I need things to make sense."

Harry smiled at Hermione's innate need to find the answer for everything. He squeezed her hand and encouraged her to continue.

"It's been very confusing. I want to throw you down sometimes and drive you crazy in the sexiest way possible." Hermione was blushing and couldn't look at her companion. "I don't know if I'm trying to overcompensate for Ginny not being here or subconsciously trying to replace her as she was more physical with you. I even thought of the possibility that I want to somehow stake my claim seeing as I have you all to myself now. And that made me feel guilty as I might just be using you to overcome Ginny's absence in my own life. And then I thought…"

Harry brought Hermione's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back at it. The little gasp she gave out totally stopped her verbal diarrhea. She looked over at Harry with eyes that were wide open. Before she could start again Harry put a finger to her lips.

"Let me speak for a bit. I don't want you to replace Ginny. You can't and you shouldn't be disappointed about that. Ginny is, or was, one of a kind. All I want you to be is Hermione Granger. That's always been great enough for me. I've wondered about some of the things you've done and said to me lately. I'll tell you that it's been exactly the same for me. I need you more somehow. I've had all same those doubts and insecurities about trusting my own feelings. There's been too many changes…"

"..over too short a time."

"So what do we do?" The fact that both said the same phrase at the exact same time caused Harry and Hermione to pause and stare at each other. Then they were rolling on the ground and laughing together. Harry ended up with Hermione half across him and their laughter died down slowly.

"I guess were not so terribly far apart then if we can speak together" Harry said.

Hermione straightened out so her back was resting against Harry's chest. It was a familiar place but that didn't make it any less comforting or comfortable. Hermione gave a contented sigh and leaned back to catch more of Harry's unique scent.

"This is nice. Very nice." Harry was talking over the top of Hermione's head and she just looked at his arms that were holding her around her waist.

"I guess we don't have to actually do anything right now. My dad would be happy with that. But I want more."

"Thanks for that image then Hermione. Nothing like reining in an overactive imagination like an image of your father standing in the doorway with a shotgun."

Hermione grinned up at Harry. "You need something that severe for your imagination Harry?"

Harry gave her a little laugh in response and tightened his hold on the girl. "Yes, otherwise I'd be daydreaming all the time about how you and Ginny would look without… Sorry, guess I'm just going to be fantasizing about you for the foreseeable future."

"I don't mind Harry as long as you realize I'm doing the same back at you. Maybe we can tell each other some of them sometime."

Hermione could almost feel the heat of Harry's blush at the back of her neck and so wanted to ask Harry about the extent of his fantasies or his blushes. That brought a blush to her own features. She relaxed and told Harry this was the most relaxed she had been since the accident.

Harry sighed in return. "Have you given any more thought about what we can do to "reclaim" Ginny?"

"Only every other second but if Dumbledore doesn't have a clue then I don't know if we'll ever be able to figure it out."

"So it's only you and I then. Strangely enough, I'm not as disappointed as I was a few days ago."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of backhanded compliment then?"

"No Hermione, it just means I'm not bitter any more about Ginny not being with us and I realize I still have a fantastic girlfriend to be with if she doesn't think me too much of a moody idiot sometimes."

Hermione reached an arm up and pulled Harry's head down. She kissed his cheek but murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Quit running down my boyfriend like that."

Hermione let go of Harry's neck. "So we take things slow again, I take it?"

"Whatever pace you want to set Hermione. Like always."

"Ok, for now, I'd just like to set here and enjoy the company I have. Maybe think about a nice picnic lunch someday when we can come back."

"Why wait? Pat-ugh!" Hermione had squirmed around and grabbed Harry's knee before Harry could finish calling for the Gryffindor house elf. "Let's finish the other things I want to talk about first Ok?"

"What else you want to know Hermione?"

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore that your headaches and nightmares have come back?"

"Because I think it's my own fault. I haven't been exactly been very diligent about practicing with my shields since we came back to school. I made a big mistake in counting on our joint protection to keep my own demons away. I've been working harder at my shields for the last couple of nights."

Hermione moved out of her resting place so she could see Harry's face. "Has it made any difference?"

Harry hung his head and shook it no. "I guess I just need more practice."

"Promise me you'll tell him if it doesn't get any better. You really need to get your sleep and face things with a calm mind."

"I know. I promise I'll go see Professor Dumbledore if it gets too much for me to handle. Madame Pomfrey said she could give me an occasional sleeping draught too.

"Those are dangerous Harry. I'd put more trust in working on things with Dumbledore."

"Let's see what happens. It may be just the change that I need to adjust to. So what else is on that sexy fascinating mind of yours Hermione?"

Hermione blushed at the words but fought off the impulse to kiss Harry in return. "You did something incredible with Lady Nelson last night. I never would have thought to talk to her even though I see her every day. But why am I a pledge-mate now?"

"You can blame Neville and Lady Longbottom. That informative and a little out of date etiquette book defined all sorts of personal relationships. Everything from hand fasting to how you address a third concubine at an enemy's table."

"Concubine?" Hermione squeaked.

"I said it was a little out of date but I gather from speaking to Neville that it still is a common practice amongst some of the really old families. And Hermione… that term applies to females and males."

"Ewww. Grossness!"

"My thoughts exactly. But we fit into that pledge mate category now. More than friends but less than formally announced boy and girlfriend status. We've promised to help, support and defend each other. Neville and I are sort of informal pledge mates because of family alliances but I'm not expecting him to snog me when I'm lonely."

Hermione tittered. "I would certainly hope not!"

"Let's get back to the castle for lunch. I'm ready to sit down with the rest of everybody now if that's ok with you. We'll have that picnic on another day."

"Yes Harry but could we fly around the edge of the lake instead of over it?"

"You have a vision of a giant squid arm reaching out for us?"

"Not until you said that. I was thinking that it would take longer and I could enjoy hugging you a bit more."

"I definitely agree with that. Mount up and hold on tight Hermione."

. . . . . . .

"Hermione, don't hold there!"

A sound of feminine laughter echoed over the little clearing.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and Hermione were waved at from the top of the hill when they got back to the Quidditch pitch. Harry saw Ron but it was Hermione that pointed that Ginny was standing next to him.

They landed at the bottom of the hill and watched as the two Weasleys walked down the path. Ron stopped at the bottom of the path and talked to his sister for a second but she continued on and just walked up to Harry and Hermione.

Ginny looked very determined as she stared at the two that had just got off one broom. "I guess it's time we talked."

Harry motioned to the nearby bleachers and they all made their way over and sat down. Harry noticed Ron had moved a little closer and Harry waved for him to join them. He shook his head no and sat on the ground just so he could watch.

"I asked him to stay out of this" Ginny eventually said. "I don't want him and the two of you ending up fighting for any reason. I also don't need my brother fighting my fights for me. That much I do remember."

"But Ginny we're not trying to fight you. Hermione and I have gone out of our way not to do or say anything about your memory loss. We'd just like to try to remain friends with you. If that's possible."

Ginny frowned at that. "I appreciate the time and space from you both but others haven't been so … considerate. Even my brothers have been pushing me to reconcile with both of you. I can't do that because there's nothing to reconcile with. I have no memories of any friendship or personal relationship with either of you. So there's that."

Hermione tried another tack. "Could the three of us start over then? Fresh and new? We have no expectations other than we get to know each other again."

"But you already know me or knew me. I won't be put into a comparison with myself. I'm not ready to do that either."

"So what are we then?" Hermione could tell Harry was losing his patience with the epitome of avoidance that was standing before them.

"We are housemates and that's all there is for now. I'll be sitting with Ron for classes from now on. I know him like I've always known him. You two are unknown even if you are the famous Harry Potter. I'll not be one of your fan girls expecting a miracle relationship. I'm sorry if I seem forward or harsh but it's like I awoken to a new life and I need to stick with what I am familiar with for the time being. I'll be cordial to you both but I'll not be hanging out with you at meals or for studying."

"Thanks Ginevra for spelling it out for us." Hermione's ears picked up at Harry's use of her given name and she wondered what he was working on. "I have another question if I could ask? What about Ron and Neville and all our mutual friends. Are we supposed to divvy them up like a muggle divorce decree? You get some and we get some? How do you want that to work?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Ginny's face. "We can both have our friends. I guessed we'll just have to explain that the opposite party isn't having anything to do with the other."

"Actually" Hermione said, "it's just you that's not having anything to do with us."

"I'm sorry you don't understand that I don't want to get involved or be close friends with you. I have my own close friends and family that I know and I'll not risk the hurt caused by getting close to you."

Ginny got up and walked back to her brother. She turned when she got there and yelled back at Harry. "Hey seeker! This is yours too."

When Harry looked up he caught sight of something that Ginny threw at him. He plucked it out of the air with a jingle and then looked in his hand. He had caught the money pouch that Ginny had to her account at Gringotts. When Harry looked up again, Ginny and Ron were halfway back up the hill to school.

Hermione moved over to throw a comforting arm around her teary-eyed boyfriend!

xxxx xxxx

It was a quiet and thoughtful duo that went through the rest of Saturday and Sunday morning. Harry and Hermione went through the motions of eating and working on the homework automatically but each was trying to deal with the rather rude encounter that they had undergone with Ginny.

Harry only seemed to wake up when he looked up and realized that Professor Snape had finished his lunch and had walked out of the Great Hall. He looked at his unfinished plate and pushed it over to Ron. Ginny had decided to eat lunch with Luna so Harry and Hermione could talk to their friend without guarding what they said to each other.

Hermione stood up when Harry did and followed him over to the end of the table where Fred and George were trying to arrange Hogsmeade dates for the next weekend. They had narrowed the field down to their chaser teammates. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were currently listening to lies and bribes about why they should consider themselves lucky to spend a day with the "handsomest lads in school".

Harry listened as long as he could before breaking out in laughter. The girls joined in after they spun around to see who was disrupting the conversation.

"Honestly guys, if they wouldn't take the money I offered them to go out with you, what chance do you think you'd have on your own?" Fred and George's mouths both dropped as they pointed from Harry to their hopeful dates and back. Harry smiled eventually and told them he was just kidding.

Alicia and Angelina got up smiling and said that they would have the answer to the twins' invitations in a while. Hermione watched the twins watch the girls walk out of the hall and told them that they would get their dates. The twins both let out a sigh of relief and said thanks to Hermione. They did turn on Harry and asked him what he was doing interrupting their negotiating.

"Negotiating – is that what you're calling it? I thought you had to do a proper begging on your knees?"

Fred and George both laughed at that and then got serious. "Ron told us what happened yesterday. Sorry mate. Ginny's even holding us off a bit – says she just wants to do her schoolwork and isn't interested much in pranking anyone. It's very odd – even for her. What can we do for you?"

"I actually want to know if you two could walk me down to Professor Snape's quarters."

A vacuum of silence suddenly developed around the four students. Three of them looked at Harry like he had gone insane and Harry himself just tried to project a confident air.

"Was one of the signs of a concussion a tendency to commit suicide, Hermione?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't but I'm sure Harry has a reasonable explanation for going to see Professor Snape." Hermione turned and waited for a reasonable explanation.

Harry hemmed and hawed for a couple of seconds and then faced the trio. "With what's gone on in the last week I'd like all the classes to go smoothly. I thought I would take a stab and find out what specifically Snape has against me. Other than being a miserable old coot in general I mean. If Snape really is trying to turn over a new leaf in his attitude, I thought there's no better time than now."

Fred and George were skeptical but Hermione saw that Harry had had enough stress lately and really wanted to try resolving some of it. "Would you like company Harry?"

"Thanks Hermione but this is a 'better do this alone' type time. If I'm not back in two hours or so would you get Professor McGonagall to come rescue me?"

Hermione nodded and the three boys set out for the dungeons. The twins didn't want to explain to Harry how they seemed to know where everything in the school was, saying that it was one of their trade secrets. Even the cajoling of their only investor didn't cause the twins to give up their secret.

It turned out Professor Snape's office was only a few rooms down from the potions classroom. Harry thanked Fred and George for showing him the way and watched as they walked away whistling. Even the Slytherins would think twice about messing with the Weasleys; that's why Harry had asked them for the escort. He was planning on using the invisibility cloak to make the return trip.

Harry looked around once and then knocked twice on the door. He heard some footsteps approaching and then the door was flung open as Professor Snape responded to the summons. "As if my week hadn't been bad enough. What could you possibly want Mr. Potter?"

"An opportunity to talk to you and an offer. Sir." Snape looked down his nose for a while staring at the young student. Making up his mind, Professor Snape turned and motioned for Harry to follow him.

A severe but cozy combination study and living room greeted Harry inside the door. Unfortunately Professor Snape already had company. Draco Malfoy came to his feet and brought his wand to bear when he saw who followed Professor Snape. "How dare you come here? Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Snape went over and pushed Malfoy's wand arm down. "That will be enough of that. Potter came here only to talk to me so technically at least he is my guest. Put the wand away. As a matter of fact, you are dismissed Draco. If you want to continue the discussion we were in, come back after supper."

A very suspicious Draco Malfoy lowered his arm but didn't stow his wand away. He walked out of the room sideways with his eyes never leaving Harry's face for a second. Only when Harry heard the sound of the door closing, did Harry relax a little and take a good look at the room.

Hermione would be a little jealous that Harry had seen this room. There was a whole wall of books along one side with a couple of easy chairs and a table with a lamp. The desk Snape had was twice the size of the one in the potions room and was made out of some dark burnished wood. It held an air of age and importance somehow. There was a low couch and a couple of easy chairs that sat around a small fireplace. It seemed a perfect place for Snape to relax in.

"Have you figured out what you want to steal yet?" The sarcaustic voice pulled Harry back from his inspection and he stared over at Snape who had sat back in the massive chair that went with his desk.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Snape surprisingly retreated a bit. "Sorry, that was PROBABLY uncalled for. You said something about talking and an offer. Explain."

Harry stood in front of the desk. "I'm sorry for your illness and that you haven't been able to teach for a couple of weeks. That's got to be very frustrating. I thought if you needed a target to take things out on that you could have no better one than me sir. If you don't get physical and promise not to hex me at all I will set here and listen to every foul thing you want to get off your chest. All the things you never got to say to my father but wanted to and why you're still trying to get revenge on him by being so 'direct' in your dealings with me. I promise not to repeat anything you say either to my classmates, Headmaster Dumbledore or any other teacher. In addition, if you really want to see what a spoiled childhood I have had, I give you permission to search every memory I've ever had until I got my Hogwarts letter."

Professor Snape was astonished. He sat back in his chair and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. Of all the things he had expected Potter to say, this wasn't even on the list. He was basically throwing himself at Snape's mercy of his own volition.

"And why are you being so generous with this offer? What's in it for you?"

"Despite what you may think, the only thing I want is to learn magic and graduate from Hogwarts. I'm also trying to figure out how to survive any more encounters with Death Eaters or Voldemort. I just want my life and maybe a family. I don't think that's too much to expect out of life."

"But you're the very famous Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived." Harry did note that Snape's voice was not filled with its usual hatred and disgust.

"Frankly sir, if you'll excuse my language – Screw that! I have never wanted to be famous. If you had been a little more approachable I would have asked you not to announce that title that been showing up on all my official Hogwarts documents."

Professor Snape watched in amazement as Harry casually sat in the seat directly in front of his desk. He pulled his wand out from his wrist holder and laid it on his desk. He then pulled out a second wand from where it was stored in his sock and placed that on his desk. He had disarmed himself and seemed to trust that he wouldn't just be struck dead where he sat.

"This is very surprising. But I'm still wondering why."

"Professor Snape, I would like to learn potions the proper way. Just the way I want to learn all the various branches of magic. I had no idea that I was a wizard until I received my Hogwarts letter and I will swear any oath you want to try me on that that is the truth. I'm not scared of coming to your class but frankly your attitude is stopping me from learning. I thought if you finally got a good chance to get everything out of your system if would work better for both of us."

The Potions master thought about all the chances he had had in his life and how they had turned out mostly for the worse. Snape pulled out his wand and watched to see if Potter reached for his. Seeing as he didn't Professor Snape cast a privacy spell on the room. Word would have spread already about his 'visitor' and Snape did not want any overzealous ears to overhear what was going to be said from there on. Snape sat back down in his chair and glared at his guest before speaking.

"Your father and Black did not even have the courtesy to wait until the Hogwarts Express left the station our first year before they started establishing their reputation. As soon as the first boarding whistle sounded, everyone on Platform 9¾ was subjected to a magical hotfoot. Our personal vendetta against each other started about an hour into that ride as…"

For well over an hour, Harry was subjected to a very personal rendering of what a prat his father and the rest of the Marauders had been. Not only to Snape but the school in general and Slytherin house in particular. Snape came out from behind his desk a number of times, yelling and stalking around the room as he went through his personal history with James Potter and his friends. Harry turned and watched as Snape seemed on the verge of doing something very unpleasant to him but Snape seemed finally to recognize the difference between Harry and his father. Snape returned to his chair when he had calmed down some but he never really finished talking and venting.

Harry realized quickly that his father had been a pretty vindictive person if not an outright bully at times. He knew that there were two sides to the story but he felt a little sorry for the younger Snape. He was picked on for being a loner then as much as the Slytherins picked on weaker students today. Combine that with the history with his mother and it was no wonder that Snape had a reason to hate the name Potter.

Snape had finally stopped yelling and stalking and had settled back in his chair. He was staring at Harry like he was seeing him for the first time. The professor had a strangely relaxed look and Harry wondered if he should be worried about that.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Have you learned anything?"

"That my father was horrible to you and a lot of other people while he was here at school. And I suspect you are even more furious at him because my mother fell in love with him their last year here."

"You are not to go in that direction."

"Very well sir. My father has been dead since 1981. Hating me will not give you the revenge or satisfaction you seek since I am NOT him!"

"I realize that. Your father would not have let himself appear less than perfect or subjected himself willingly to my anger. I accept your previous apology for the actions of your father but you are still going to have problems in my class."

"I had hopes this would straighten up things a bit."

"You don't fully understand where you stand in life. And that is a major problem. As you suspect, a lot of sons and daughters of Death Eaters are in Slytherin house. They are also in ALL the other houses. Yes, I thought that would surprise you. And not all the Slytherins have sympathies that lie in that direction. Were I to treat you any different, there would be suspicions cast on both of us. Do you see a point here?"

"My being the point of your verbal attacks takes some of the direct heat off me. If I'm made a laughing stock, I may not be seen as much of a threat. I guess I can understand that."

"You are definitely smarter than your father. Are you still volunteering to let me have a go at your memories?"

"Yes but maybe not today sir. I have some things to think through about what you have said. And Professor McGonagall may show up soon; I told some people that I might need to be rescued after a couple of hours."

"And not quite totally reckless either. I also have some things to think about." Professor Snape came around the desk and handed Harry his wand. Harry picked it up and put it in his wrist holder.

Looking at the second wand on his desk, Snape just turned to Harry. "Having a second wand is highly irregular."

"I won it legally in a trial by combat against Professor Quirrell. Sir."

Professor Snape nodded and handed Harry the second wand. "So all those rumors last year were true."

"I'm afraid so."

"Your father would have had something of that magnitude about him printed in the front page of the Prophet."

"That would have been his choice sir. I don't necessarily think like he did."

"I am becoming aware of that. Are you ready to leave now?"

Harry nodded and stood up a bit stiffly. He had been sitting for quite a while. Professor Snape picked up his wand to cancel the privacy ward but hesitated a second. "You do realize that I am going to be yelling you out of my office."

Harry let a small grin appear on his face. "I shall try to appear properly intimidated and angry sir."

"Very well Mr. Potter. We will talk again."

Harry nodded and flinched when Snape cancelled the privacy spell and immediately began yelling at him. Harry hurried out the door and didn't react when he heard Malfoy laughing at him from nearby.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – The Two Ends of the Week

Hermione was nervously looking at her watch and hoping that time would speed up somehow. Harry had asked her to skip supper and make an appearance in the Room of Requirement wearing some good clothes. He had also asked her to bring a change of clothing for some 'exploring'. Hermione had no idea what Harry was planning but she hoped it was something for her birthday. It was Friday, September 19th, and she had just turned 13.

Her watch seemed awfully slow and Hermione had more than a half hour until she was supposed to meet Harry. She finally gave up on reading her Charms book and thought again about what Harry had told her of his meeting with Wrotkill on Monday morning.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry had used his Gringotts portkey to appear in the little side office where he had met Griphook initially. This time Wrotkill was waiting for him. Harry gave him a low bow and greeted the goblin wizard.

Wrotkill regarded him with a slightly critical stare. "Are you ready to learn how to create a staff?"

"Yes, Master Wrotkill."

"This may take up to a year of your time. It will also be a testing of your physical, mental and magical readiness and strength. Quitting at any point will have severe consequences – the least of which will be that you will be Obliviated of any and all goblin secrets you pick up along the way. Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes, I understand the honor and trust you are giving me in this opportunity. I chose to begin."

"Very well Haagjeh. Before you ask, that is the goblin word for beginner. It is also our word for fool. And apprentice. You will be learning gobbledygook along the way also. Remove your shirt!"

Harry didn't hesitate at the command. He knew his pathway was now set and beginning now. It was kind of exhilarating and scary at the same time.

Wrotkill walked around looking at the arms and torso of the young wizard.

"You are not going to enjoy this first part very much Haagjeh. Grasp my arm."

Harry took the arm that Wrotkill offered him. Wrotkill made a wave with his staff and Harry felt that they were travelling very fast. Harry felt a brief flash of extreme cold and then he and Wrotkill were in a different place. A much hotter place.

Harry looked around and saw that they were in a tunnel. There were strange looking torches fastened to the walls at irregular intervals. The walls were a strange color and texture. Harry bent down to feel the material under his feet. The 'soil' was sort of orange-brown with a lumpy clay feel; greasy and gritty and very heavy. Strange colored reflections caught and reflected the light at random in the walls.

"Haagjeh! Follow!" Harry looked up to see that Wrotkill had walked away from him and had turned down one of the many side tunnels. Harry raced to catch up with the goblin wizard. They made many seemingly random turns in wandering through the maze of tunnels. Harry didn't have time to really check out the walls or to try to get a sense of direction.

They finally came to their destination. A seemingly new tunnel T-boned in front of him Harry was surprised to see a set of narrow tracks run down the middle of it. He finally made the connections with the reflections he occasionally saw. "We're in a mine!"

Wrotkill turned and nodded briefly and continued on down to the left. Harry looked to the right and saw that the tracks ended at a hole in the wall. Harry couldn't see anything in the blackness beyond so he turned and followed Wrotkill down the tunnel to the left.

Five more minutes of walking brought Harry and the goblin to the end of the tunnel. The reflections from the walls and ceilings had been getting more numerous and closer together the further they came to the end wall.

There was an ore car set on the tracks. It was about 4 feet square and 3 feet deep and made up of welded cast iron plates. It looked heavy. Two feet away a number of mining tools rested against the wall face. There were three wooden buckets set to the side. Harry saw two of them were empty but the third was full of water. Harry wiped the sweat off his brow and stood waiting for his instructions from Wrotkill.

"This is a place that can't be found from the muggle world. A goblin mine where we find and refine some of the gems that are used in jewelry and magical artifacts. This is your first task. You are going to lengthen this tunnel by the work of your back and brow. You will find any number of gems while you dig. Separate the ones that are jewelry quality from those that have any sort of magical resonance. That 'feeling' is the only magic you are allowed in this place. You are also searching for the special gems to use in your staff. You will move the discarded Corbamite down the tracks and dump it from to the cavern at the other end."

"Corbamite?" asked Harry.

"Named for the ancient Goblin miner who first discovered this type of rocksoil and found that it carried a variety of crystals and gems. Corba the Explorer."

"How long is my task Master Wrotkill?"

"Two hours. A day. Until you find the crystals you want to use for your staff. The minimum time an apprentice has worked here is three weeks; the most was eight months. That is the equivalent of normal time. Your efforts here will be shielded from time's passage outside. Your two hours here will be as five minutes back at Hogwarts. I will provide you with a special portkey so that you may travel here and back."

"The buckets are for the gems you find. One for the normal gems and one for the magical gems. They will be collected and emptied daily, so that you start fresh every day. The tracks will magically follow your progress so that the ore car is always within reach. So will the lamps. The water bucket is enchanted to remain full. Any questions so far?"

"Master Wrotkill – is there a guide to tell me what magical properties are associated with which gems or crystals?"

"A fair question Haagjeh. I will bring one to you after your two hours today. You'd best begin your task. I shall return." Wrotkill made a pass with his staff and silently vanished.

Harry went first to the bucket of water and took a deep drink using the ladle that was in it. It was very hot and Harry knew he would have to be conscious of not becoming dehydrated. Harry draped his shirt over one of the wooden beams that framed the tunnel and gave the ore cart a tentative push. It was heavy but Harry knew that it wouldn't be so easy to move when it was filled with ore.

Checking the wall face, Harry found five or six likely gems that were on the surface. Two he could easily remove with his hands but the others were seemingly stuck. Harry brushed off the ones he plucked out. One seemed to be a small ruby and the other was clear. Harry didn't want to guess if it was just a piece of clear quartz or possibly a diamond. Neither seemed to react when Harry extended his magic and felt them. He placed them both in one of the buckets and moved it a few feet away from the other. He thought he would designate the empty bucket that was left near the water as the magical bucket. That might remind him to get a sip whenever he got one of the special gems.

Harry went next to the pile of tools that were set up. He saw a normal size pick and shovel. There was also a crowbar and a sledgehammer. Harry found some hand tools lying behind the shovel. One was a smaller hammer but the prying part was replaced by a sharp point like it was part of a pick. A coarse brush and a larger heavier hammer comprised all the tools Harry could find.

He went back to the gems he couldn't move by hand and uses the point of the hammer to pry out the other gems he could see. He brushed them off and dropped them into the bucket with the first ones he had found.

Harry picked up the pick and swung in experimentally a few times trying to find its balance. He turned and used it against the wall once or twice and a section of the corbamite broke off and tumbled to his feet. Harry picked it up and rotated it around in his hands to see if there were any gems exposed. Seeing none, Harry carried the chunk to the ore car and dropped it in; it split when it hit the bottom but Harry saw no more raw gems.

Examining the wall where the chunk had been pried out Harry found a green gem that vibrated a little in his hand when he pulled it loose. Harry brushed it off and put it in the magical gem bucket. Harry pried three or more chunks out and found a dozen more plain jewels that he placed in the other bucket. Finally there was enough loose debris at the base of the wall face for Harry to use the shovel to clean up. He found two more jewels this way when he was dumping the 'dirt' into the ore cart.

Occasionally Harry found a crack or a seam in the wall after using the pick. He used the crowbar and the sledgehammer a few times to pry bigger sections of the wall loose. He then had to break those sections down with the sledgehammer.

Harry didn't know how long he had labored but he found the bottom layer of the magical bucket was covered about the time the ore car was half-filled. Harry took a small break to get some water before he started pushing the car down the tracks. It took a lot of effort for Harry to get it moving and he found out quickly that he needed to keep it moving. Once it stopped and Harry had to resort to putting his back to the cart and pushing with both of his feet against the wooden cross ties.

Harry was almost totally exhausted by the time he had got the car to the dumping place at the end of the line. He released the pivot point but he couldn't push the back of the car up enough to dump it. Harry had to resort to emptying some the car of ore by hand before he could dump the rest out. There was a huge distance to the bottom of the dump cavern and Harry listened to the sound difference between dumping the car and the impact of the ore on the floor of the cavern.

It was much easier getting the empty car moving in the other direction. Harry was actually happy to see the wall face appear. He applied the hand break to stop it and moved it as close as possible to the end of the tracks.

Harry was just taking another sip from the water ladle when Wrotkill suddenly reappeared.

"Let's see your hands Haagjeh" was all Wrotkill said to Harry.

Harry held out his dirty and torn hands. There were broken blisters and blood coming from a couple of places where Harry had either grabbed a sharp edge of a gem either too hard or the skin had broken in roughness.

Wrotkill made a pass of his hands over Harry's damaged hands and healed them up. "You will need to find a better way to protect you frail flesh Haagjeh."

Harry nodded in response. "I will be better prepared tomorrow Master Wrotkill."

Wrotkill stared at Harry as if willing him to back down from the effort. Harry did no such thing and turned to bring the buckets of gems over for his examination. Wrotkill just looked at the normal bucket of gems but just placed his hand over the bucket that Harry thought were magical. "A decent start to your labor young one. You will pick up speed as you gain experience."

Harry nodded wearily. His body was starting to protest once he stopped moving. Wrotkill reached into one of his pockets and brought out two items. One was a small metal disc with a stylized emblem on it. "This is your portkey to the mine and back. Activate it just by saying your name."

Wrotkill then placed a small book in Harry's hand. "This book details the magical properties of the gems you will find here. Read it and chose those gems you wish to have eventually." Harry opened the book to find goblin writing.

"I don't know how to read gobbledygook" Harry protested.

Wrotkill gave the horrible equivalent of a goblin laugh. "You were told this is a test of all facets of your character. This is a minor mental test. You have read gobbledygook before so you should be able to read it again. I will be checking on you from time to time as you work. Some days you will see me and some days you will not. Contact me at Gringotts when you have the gems you think you need."

Harry bowed to the wizard and the goblin gave him a small bow in return. As Wrotkill straightened up he vanished.

Harry shook his head and wondered if his bed or the shower would be his first stop when he got back. He pulled out the metal disc and held it up. "Harry Potter" he said. Nothing happened. Harry tried it twice more and started panicking as he thought he might be trapped in the mine until Wrotkill remembered him.

As he slumped against the ore car Harry had a sudden thought and straightened up. A cry of "Haagjeh" was heard and Harry disappeared with a laugh.

Dumbledore was a little surprised at Harry's sudden and disheveled appearance but performed a 'Scourgify' on his clothes and summoned a cold glass of pumpkin juice for him. They talked a little about Harry's experience and then the headmaster let Harry stumble his weary way back to his dorm room.

xxxx xxxx

Hermione had watched Harry leave for his task three times that week. He had talked to Hermione after the first two hours in the mine and they had worked out a quick list of things Harry had to change for his new work. The top of the list was some shorts and a set of gloves. Harry had got an older set of beater gloves that Fred had wasn't using and they proved durable and heavy enough to protect his hands.

Hermione had given Harry a bandana to wrap around his head. It served two purposes; it kept the sweat out of his eyes and Harry could dowse it in the water to help keep his head cool. A suggestion of a rope loop to carry the little prying hammer saved Harry a lot of time in running back and forth to fetch the little tool. Hermione was a little upset when she found out the Harry wasn't supposed to use even the simplest of magics in his task.

It was very disconcerting to watch Harry use the portkey to go away and have a totally exhausted Harry return a few minutes later. Hermione had almost cried the first time when she had seen how dirty and tired Harry was when he came back. But she helped clean him up and held his robe up for him to slip into before he staggered to the next class or his dorm room.

Hermione was still wondering how Harry was managing to do the intensely physical work and keep his energy together to finish homework or pay attention in class. Dumbledore knew what Harry was going through and didn't call on him once during the Potions class that week. Only Professor McGonagall extended him the same courtesy and Hermione wished she still had a way to check on Harry's mental awareness.

Yesterday Harry had finally broken down and asked her to perform an 'Ennervate' spell on him. He was just totally exhausted but he told her he had done really well in his two hour shift and had dumped three half–filled ore cars of Corbamite and had gathered a double handful of magical gems and had found a small pale blue gem that he just couldn't put into one of the buckets. He had ended up putting it into his money pouch after he had dumped the money contents into his pocket.

Harry had flown an especially hard and exhausting Quidditch practice that morning but seemed energized to go to the mine after he had changed out of his flying gear. That he was weaving and had a strained knee when he returned almost made Hermione try to put her foot down. Harry waved her off and limped upstairs to hit the showers. He seemed fine when he came back down for lunch with her but then he had made the sudden surprise request of her.

Hermione noticed that it was finally time to meet Harry at the Room of Requirement. She stowed her books away in her bag and double-checked to make sure her change of clothes were all in there. She hoped that Harry liked the outfit she had under her robes. It was one he hadn't seen before. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching her as she left the common room. She answered Madame Nelson's inquiry about her destination with a comment about meeting a friend. Winnie winked at her and Hermione giggled.

Harry was waiting in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. He greeted Hermione with a smile and a small hug. He asked her to wait while he walked three times up and down. The door in the wall suddenly appeared and Harry came back to her. He asked her to please close her eyes and then he led her into the hidden room.

When Harry had positioned Hermione where he wanted her, he asked her to open her eyes. Hermione took in a sight that made her turn and hug Harry tightly. There was a charming little table set up for two with full place settings and a couple of lit candles. Patchum was standing a little to the side and Harry said he had volunteered to help serve them tonight.

While Hermione had been looking at the special little dining area, Harry had slipped out of his Hogwarts robes. Hermione turned to find him all gussied up with pressed pants, a dress shirt and a tie that wasn't in the Gryffindor colors for a change. She told Harry that he appeared very handsome but that he didn't need to dress up for her.

"But you've already seen me at my worse all week Hermione. I shouldn't go all out in a birthday dinner for my best friend and girlfriend?"

Harry came up and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and asked to assist her in removing her robes. Hermione batted her eyes and asked Harry what his real intentions were. His blush just caused Hermione to laugh and she turned her back to unfasten the buttons of the robe and to unzip it. Harry lifted the robe off her shoulders and placed her robe on top of his on a nearby chair. He turned back and caught his breath as he saw what Hermione had worn tonight.

A muted yellow sweater clung to Hermione's upper body and a black skirt with a slit up the side to just above her knee highlighted Hermione's figure to perfection and Harry noticed that the little black belt matched a pair of flats that Hermione wore on her feet.

"That's.. You look incredible Hermione!" Harry sounded really impressed and Hermione was glad she had put some time into picking out her outfit.

Harry held out his arm. "May I escort Madame to her seat?"

Hermione nodded, happy with the way the evening was turning out so far. Harry walked Hermione over to the table and held the chair out for her to sit in. Harry returned to his side of the table but looked at the place settings and moved his so that he was sitting right next to her. "You have any objections Miss Granger?"

"No Mr. Potter unless you prefer that I sit in your lap?" Hermione tried hard not to blush as she said it and hoped Harry would take it as it was meant.

Harry laughed. "Perhaps some other time. Not that I wouldn't mind now, but you probably wouldn't get around to eating much of this fine dinner that Patchum and the other elves have prepared."

Hermione looked over to where Patchum was standing and offered the elf her thanks. Patchum replied that he and the other elves were only too happy to help Harry celebrate her birthday. Hermione thought that a year ago she would have been offended that elves were working hard without getting any proper pay or independence. She had learned since then that the house elves were perfectly content and happy with the working relationship they had at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione enjoyed a nice full dinner with all the trimmings. Hermione found out that while the elves had done the actually cooking, it had been Harry who had set up the menu. Harry had even picked out a bottle of sparkling apple cider to drink that went really well with the rest of the meal. A small cake with a single candle on it topped off the fine meal and Harry helped Hermione blow out the candle.

After dessert Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and just talked about their week and what was coming up for the rest of the term. Hermione was having a marvelous time but her curiosity finally got to her. "Why did you ask me to bring a change of clothing Harry?"

"That would bring me to the other part of your birthday present Hermione."

"Oh Harry, the private dinner was more than enough of a present for me."

"With all that's been going lately, I just haven't found the time to get you a proper present but I think I've thought of a pretty good substitute."

Hermione was almost bouncing on her toes in anticipation. "What? What is it?"

Harry came up close to Hermione, looked into her eyes and then bent to whisper in her ear. "I asked the Room to show us the way to one of the Founder's chambers!"

The screech of happiness almost cost Harry a good deal of his hearing. "Where do I go change?"

Harry thought about that for a second. He knew he had forgotten something important. "I'll leave the room for a bit Hermione so you change. I had so many details that I forgot about a screen or a small changing room."

Hermione waved her hands. "I trust you Harry. We can just turn our backs to each other for a minute or two." Hermione walked back to the side of the door where she had dropped her bookbag. She walked to the front of the couch and turned her back. "No peeking Harry."

Harry turned around and sat down in a chair with his back to the couch. He changed his pants and threw a light sweater over the shirt he was wearing. He was finished rather quickly and stood up, waiting for Hermione to finish.

"Harry, can the birthday girl request a favor?"

"Of course Nonnie. What would you like?"

"Could you come over here and give me a proper hug and kiss before we go exploring?"

Harry turned quickly and he let out a gasp. Hermione had only changed halfway. She was standing a little nervously next to the couch. She was wearing a very brief black bra and knickers set! Harry gulped nervously.

"I don't bite. I thought this might be a suitable reward for your difficult week. I'm still waiting for you to honor my request."

"But why did… are you really doing this Nonnie?"

"I want you to remember that I have a little bit more to offer than a 'sexy fascinating mind' Harry."

"If I ever insinuated that I'm just attracted to your brains then I heartily apologize. You are very sexy in your own right Hermione and I'm glad every other boy in school hasn't realized that yet."

"It wouldn't matter if they did Harry. You know where my heart lies."

Harry approached the girl very nervously. He tried to maintain eye contact but he couldn't help let his eyes wander over the semi-nude form of the young lady in front of him

"You have no idea of what this is doing to me Hermione." Harry was whispering as he carefully brought his arms up to enclose his best friend.

"And I haven't been immune to seeing you without a shirt and in shorts all week?" Harry saw that Hermione wasn't protesting so much as telling him she liked looking at him also.

"Happy Birthday Hermione! It feels good holding you like this."

"Thanks Harry. It feels very good to be held like this. Your hands feel amazing on my back. But…"

"But?"

"We'll never find the Founder's Chambers if I don't finish changing."

"You could go like that I suppose."

Hermione laughed and pushed herself away from Harry. "Not tonight Mr. Potter. Which way are we headed?" Hermione reached for the rest of her clothes and quickly pulled on some jeans, a sweatshirt and her trainers.

Harry pointed to the back of the room. "There's a really big door back there I've never seen before. Grab your wand and we'll be off."

(I'm taking a few days off to spend with family and friends so no new chapters for a bit. Have the Happiest of Holidays everyone! - Captain Compass)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - A Fitting Abode

The door opened with a loud creak and Harry and Hermione cast Lumos spells to light their way. The stone stairway they found was narrow, steep and unlit. Harry led the way with Hermione following a few steps behind. Their passage descended for what Harry estimated was three or four floors before they came to a flat landing and a corridor.

The corridor was wide enough for the two to walk side by side. Harry felt one of the walls and thought it might be one of the outside walls of the school as it was cool to the touch and had an occasional draft coming through some of the joints between the roughhewn blocks. The corridor led eventually to a metal spiral stairway leading downward into the darkness. Even the strongest light spell from Harry's wand didn't reveal the bottom of the shaft they were in. Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to continue and she just nodded back at him.

They slowly descended for another twenty minutes and Hermione guessed that they were either at the first floor or the ground level of the school. Torches suddenly flared on and the two were surprised to see that they were only twenty feet from the bottom of the staircase and another corridor. Harry and Hermione both spoke "NOX" and the light from their wands disappeared.

The corridor they were now in was a little dusty but there were no cobwebs or other signs of abandonment that Harry had seen in some of the other older areas of the school. The two walked cautiously away from the staircase they had come down. The corridor made a few more twists and turns and suddenly there was a small window that let in light from another source.

Harry and Hermione looked through the glass and recognized a very familiar room. They were overlooking the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. Even as they stood there, they saw Professor Lockhart moving around the room adjusting some of his many pictures and dusting some of the frames.

Hermione giggled and Harry wondered if he should try sending a hex though the glass. He was still very angry at the teacher for the whole Ginny debacle. The tug on his hand reminded Harry that he was on a birthday trip with a very important girl and they had a huge secret to find.

Harry turned and grinned and Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Any guesses on which of the four founders chambers we're being lead to?"

"I have a pretty strong feeling after seeing that particular room but it's only a guess for now. Hopefully we won't spend the whole night wandering through the back passages of the school. Let's be on our way."

Harry held out his hand and began whistling. Hermione took two steps with him and then stopped and slapped him on the shoulder. "Not that song. We're not in Oz and the last time you hummed that it took the bond magic to clean it up."

Harry just grinned. "Just seeing if you're paying attention. That's all." The next corner they walked around brought a big change in the scenery. A small flight of steps led up to a big landing that was brightly lit by four torches.

The head of the stairs was bracketed by a pair of sitting male stone lions. They were massive carvings; their massive shoulders looked to be at head height of Harry but it was a little hard to judge from the foot of the stairs. Their manes resembled burnished bronze as did the sharp claws that extended from their feet.

It was the eyes that caught the attention of Harry and Hermione. They were black and shiny in the flickering light. Harry paced a little bit back and forth and while the heads of the statues never moved, Harry could almost swear that the eyes followed his movement.

"Wands out, just in case" Harry muttered to his companion. Hermione held her wand loosely but followed Harry's example. Harry looked around but took Hermione's hand as they started climbing the steps.

At they hit the fourth step up from the bottom there was a huge sound of grinding and Harry and Hermione stopped as the statues rose to their feet.

The pair retreated a step and the lions resumed their former position.

Harry released Hermione's hand and motioned for her to hold her position. He jumped the fourth step as he watched the top of the stairs. No movement. "The step is some form of trigger Hermione. Don't touch it!"

Holding his hand out Harry helped Hermione step up and across the fourth step.

Hermione looked worried as she shifted her gaze from Harry back to the statues at the top of the stairs. There were a number of statues in and around the school but Hermione had never heard of any being animated. This was serious magic present here.

Harry looked around for any clue or other sign that there were any more triggers to the statues. He was almost sure that they weren't done with the surprises yet. Hermione was also looking around but told Harry that she didn't see anything in the walls or the steps that would help them at all. Harry nodded but raised his wand a little higher.

Three steps further up and the statues rose again. This time Harry could see the tails moving slowly from side to side. Hermione tried stepping back down to see if the stair they were on was another trigger but found she couldn't retreat. Harry tried casting a Finite on the invisible barrier but only a small clunk was heard.

"Clunk? I've never heard a spell fail with a clunk?" Harry could tell by Hermione's voice that she was torn between being a little scared and very curious. That she wasn't panicking was a good sign so Harry told her they would proceed when she was ready.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and they cautiously took each step together and paused. Harry's eyes never left the two statues while Hermione concentrated on looking at the next step.

Stepping on the fourth step from the top was the next trigger for the statues. This time the heads pivoted, their mouths started opening and closing at random and the tails started wavering back and forth a little faster. Hermione jumped close to him as the statues seemed to gain a new color and Harry heard course breathing from two different sources.

"They're coming alive Harry. And we can't go back any more." Harry checked the statues carefully. The four feet he could see hadn't moved from the place where they were when the statues first stood. Harry closed his eyes briefly and extended his magical senses. He noticed that the sound of the breathing almost disappeared.

"Hermione, I think this is just a glamour added on to the animation spell. I don't think the statues are coming alive. It's test of our nerve."

"Harry, it's not of our nerve. It's a test of our courage and bravery. Which founder do you suppose set this up?"

Harry almost wanted to smack himself in the head. "Godric Gryffindor. He was probably the most interested in watching what was going on the Defense classroom. And the statues should have given it to me. Duh."

"So what do you think we should do now?"

"I'm all for going forward in a rush but do you want to see if I make it or.."

"I'm going with you. Did you need to really ask?"

"No, but you know how I feel about other people risking their lives."

Hermione nodded but then gave Harry a big kiss full on the lips. "For luck."

"I already am. Lucky, I mean. Single file, I'll go first. You aim your wand at the lion on the right. 'Bombardo' might work"

Harry took a second to steady his nerves and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. They charged up the rest of the stairs and ran between the two lions.

Harry whirled, wand ready, when he heard the statues move again. They were about four feet past the lions and Harry was relieved to see that the statues had returned to their seated position watching over the stairs.

Hermione clung tightly to him as they both tried to steady their heartbeats and calm down. "That was worse than riding a rollercoaster."

Harry tried to be reassuring. "It should be ok if we come back this way. The statues were guarding people coming up the stairs. Not going back down."

Hermione looked around and saw a pair of sliding panels against the far wall. Harry hoped that they were unlocked and just needed to be slid aside. They walked slowly across the floor cautious about other traps or setups. Harry touched one of the panels and a bell sounded. Harry stepped back and writing formed in scarlet and gold on the panel.

_A Visit by Two_

_Takes words not Vain or Shallow_

_If you can remember _

_Our Fine School's Motto_

Hermione smiled and turned to her friend. "Well Harry. What's the answer?"

Harry had turned around and noticed nervously that the stone lions had stood and turned around facing them. Clearing his throat Harry yelled out the answer "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon!" Harry watched the panels and lions carefully but nothing moved. "That's it. I'm positive that's it"

Hermione leaned on Harry's arm. "Close, so close. How many times have you seen the Hogwarts coat of arms?"

"Many times, there's one in the main hall and… blast, the motto is in Latin! What would I do without you Hermione?"

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out." Hermione went up and touched one of the panels. "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."_

The panels slid sideways with only a small squeak of protest. Harry held out his hand for Hermione to proceed first. She gave him a small smile. "This is probably the most interesting birthday present I've ever had Harry."

"Is that a good thing Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, more than amazing."

The landing on the other side of the panels was just a mirror of the one they had crossed but without the statues. A flight of stairs led down and there was a six foot passageway to another set of doors. This set of door held a very familiar crest – a golden Lion on a scarlet field with the word Gryffindor written across the bottom.

"We made it" Harry said. "There's a room or set of rooms just beyond that door."

"We're really here Harry. Let's open the door." Harry and Hermione walked the short distance but stopped just a pace from the door. "Do you suppose there are any more trials?"

"I certainly hope not Hermione. It's your birthday, you can have the honors."

Hermione reached out and grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it. "Darn, it's locked. We came all this way and he locked the stupid door behind him!"

Harry heard the frustration in Hermione's voice and just tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned to him, Harry was holding up a key between two fingers and waving it gently. Hermione laughed again. "Talk about forgetful. I forgot you have the passkey."

The key transformed again as Harry put it in the lock. He turned it and opened the door. "Ladies first." Hermione reached out for his hand. "The birthday girl wants to walk in with her boyfriend."

Harry and Hermione walked through the open door and found themselves in an armory. Harry had been to the armory in the school and this was by far the more impressive. There were fantastic displays of a variety of weapons, ancient weapons from the four corners of the earth. Harry saw a complete set of Samurai armor that was displayed with a half dozen Japanese blades of various sizes. A lance from the old sport of jousting was mounted across one wall. Hermione pointed out a row of bows on a wall that ranged from simple string and branches to a crossbow and a complete English longbow. There were a variety of shields with various shapes and emblems on them. Everything looked like it had just been placed up recently – everything was shiny and spotless.

Hermione looked at all the weapons of offense and defense that were displayed and saw the hungry look Harry had on his face. He seemed he wanted to touch or try almost everything he saw.

Hermione was looking around and saw what she and Harry had come for. There was a wooden sign over the doorway leading out of the room. It said 'Abode of Strength'. Hermione grabbed Harry firmly by the elbow just as he was about to pick up a quarterstaff and test its balance.

The room beyond the doorway was what Hermione expected; but at the same time it was much more. Harry and Hermione look with wide eyes at the working Chamber of Godric Gryffindor.

Whatever felt impressive about Dumbledore's office was pale in comparison to the feeling of strength and magic that came from viewing Lord Gryffindor's office. There was a small collection of thick and ancient looking books resting on top of a silver and glass cabinet. That cabinet held an impressive looking set of armor and a large shield with the Gryffindor crest prominently displayed. Both Harry and Hermione drew a little breath of respect as they looked at the Warrior Founder's protective gear.

Adjacent to the door to the armory was a massive chair that was covered in some sort of exotic fur. Harry didn't even want to guess what Godric had hunted down to provide that large thick covering. Paintings and stuffed animal heads decorated the walls as well as the gold and scarlet drapings. Harry wondered where in the world Godric had hunted down a moose. They weren't native to England but Harry knew that they still could be found in parts of northern Europe.

Hermione usually had no liking for hunting or stuffed animals but even she had to admit that there must have been more than a little skill for the founder to be so impressive a hunter.

The two were walking around the room and murmuring in awe at every display and relic they saw. Neither dared to touch anything even though Hermione kept glancing at the set of books. They looked briefly into another side room and saw a bedroom that undoubtedly belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

A deep humorous voice interrupted their examination of the rooms and caused their hearts to pause for a second. "Is that what young witches are wearing these days?"

xxxx xxx

Slowly they turned. They had been making their way around the main room but the voice had come from directly behind them. Harry looked across a massive raised desk that had a huge throne like chair directly behind that. On the wall behind the desk was a large portrait of Godric Gryffindor. It was that painting that had spoken to them.

Lord Gryffindor was, had been, a large muscular man. The portrait showed a man with long dark red hair, green eyes and a ready smile that showed through a full red beard. The portrait showed him resting his hands on a large sword that had a number of rubies set in the pommel. His clothing was simple but finely wrought in the familiar colors of scarlet and gold.

Harry and Hermione approached the desk carefully. "It really is ok. I've been dead way too long to be any kind of a threat to you two. Unless you have heard from the other founders that I can literally talk anybody to death."

Harry made a deep bow and Hermione made a curtsey to the figure in the portrait. "You are the first of the original founders of Hogwarts that I, we, have been privileged enough to meet. It is a great honor to meet you Lord Gryffindor. May I present Hermione Granger, my girlfriend. Today is her birthday."

"Please, I stood on few formalities when I was alive so I need even fewer of those titles now. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. You may call me Godric or if we converse enough to become friends simply Griff."

"Thank you Lord Gry… Godric."

"Harry" Hermione whispered to him, "he has your eyes. Or you have his. They're exactly the same!"

"Is Harry your first or last name lad?"

"Excuse me sir. My name is Harry Potter."

Godric seemed to be a little surprised as Harry spoke his name. He stood a little straighter in his portrait and seemed to lean forward a little. "And if I may ask Harry, where do you come from?"

Harry tried to puzzle out the direction of the question. "I last lived with my parents in a small village called Godric's Hallow."

"I think I may have some interesting news for you Harry. Godric's Hollow is where I was born. It held the name of Marshden but the citizens did me the honor of renaming it after me after I rose to prominence. Why don't you pull up some chairs so we may speak freely for some time?"

Harry had been puzzling over the voice he had been hearing and suddenly realized that it sounded very much like the voice he had heard in the hallways. He found a couple of smaller chairs and brought them back to the front of the desk. He helped Hermione to her seat and Godric settled back a little in his portrait.

"Could you answer me some questions youngsters? It has been a very long time since anyone has entered these chambers of mine."

"Of course, sir" Harry answered. "Sorry … Godric, we'll try to answer what we can."

"Let's start with something easy. Which way did you come in?"

Harry smiled. "The Room of Requirement led us in a roundabout way down from the seventh floor. We came through the stone lions and the motto riddle. And I happen to have a key that fit the armory door."

"Congratulations on making it through the sorting entrance."

"Sorting?" asked Hermione.

"Yes before the Sorting Hat was created all the students went through a rough evaluation in the course of their first two weeks here. The ones that we thought belonged in one House or the other had to prove themselves by going through a test course to see if they measured up to the particular house standards. You went through the one I designed for Gryffindor House. You are Gryffindors aren't you?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Godric Gryffindor seemed to beam his approval in his smile. "And this key? May I see it?"

Harry pulled the chain with the key from around his neck and walked over to the portrait. He held the key he had found in his trunk up as high and close to Godric's face as he could reach. If anything the founders smile got even broader.

"Now Miss Granger. What year is it now?"

"1992" answered Hermione.

"That would explain the radical change in clothing from the time of my last visitor. It has been well over a hundred years since a living person found their way here."

"Sir – Godric if I may explain a little. The clothing we are wearing now is our casual clothing. We wear more formal clothing as we attend classes. The traditional robes for the most part."

"So Hogwarts still exists as a place of learning then Harry?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is the finest school for witches and wizards in all of England."

"And do the magical children of normal people still attend classes here?"

Hermione fielded that question. "Yes sir. I myself am the daughter of two muggles, non-magical people. There are many muggle-born and children of the marriage of magical and muggle parents here in school."

Godric breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Then the beliefs of Salazar have not become the rule?"

Harry frowned as he spoke. "That is a difficult question to answer yes or no to. Slytherin house here at Hogwarts has most of those prejudiced beliefs of its founder and there are a lot of pure-blood families that look down upon any wizard or witch that is not born of pure blood parents."

"The wizarding world seems to be run now with a lot of fear and prejudice against magic wielders of less than impeccable heritage" Hermione stated.

"That is sad" Godric said. "It was Helga's, Rowena's and my opinion that magic was magic no matter who wielded it. The only difference in starting school here was that some had been exposed to it their whole life while others had to learn it from the basics."

"That is still a problem and a source of prejudice today I'm afraid sir."

"Please Hermione – it's just Godric. I have a question for you of the fairer gender if you don't mind answering me. Are witches still treated unfairly?"

"In some cases; it depends on the wizard and the family. I believe there is more equality than in your time but that is only a guess on my part."

"And does Harry treat you fairly?"

Hermione blushed a little at that personal inquiry but she didn't hesitate in answering the portrait. "Harry is an exceptional wizard whom any witch would be proud to know. He is a powerful wizard but he always a gentleman and supports and defends my decisions and actions. He generally treats most people with respect."

Harry had blushed at her answer but Godric Gryffindor smiled broadly. "Very good indeed. My question about Harry's character is very important. I needed to know if I can tell you and him about a sudden suspicion I have."

Harry cast a wary eye to the founder. "Most of the surprises in my life have not been good ones Godric."

"Well whether it is a good one or not is entirely up to you this time. I have two small tests for you Harry and I'll need your trust. And I'll need your assistance for this Hermione Granger." Godric motioned for Hermione to come closer and bent over in his frame and whispered something to her. She nodded after he repeated it and came back to Harry's side.

"You'll need to go stand on the other side of the desk Harry."

"Hermione?"

"Godric explained to me the spell he wants cast and it has to include both you and the portrait of him. It will not harm you."

"Ok, but if I grow moose antlers, you'll never hear the end of it." Harry pressed Hermione's hand briefly and walked to the other side of the desk. He watched Hermione as she took a few steps backward in preparing the spell.

"_Cognationsis Ortus Gryffindoraes!"_ Harry watched as Hermione made a sort of cursive capital "D" with her wand and pointed it in his general vicinity.

Harry was looking sideways at the portrait as Hermione cast the spell and was surprised to find them both covered in a small yellow glow. The glow faded after a couple of seconds and Harry couldn't help seeing the broad smile of both Godric and Hermione.

"Ok, what was that spell?" Harry was concerned that the other inhabitants of the room knew something he didn't. Hermione had retaken her seat and just pointed to the seat beside her. Harry came around the desk again and took the seat he had been sitting in. He looked from Hermione to the portrait and waited for whatever they were going to tell him.

"Some surprises are good like a birthday party" Godric spoke. "And then there are some surprises that are life changing. Harry, there's no easy way to say this but you are my direct line descendant. You are the Heir of Gryffindor!"

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione practically climbed into Harry's lap congratulating him. He was totally overwhelmed at the idea. He was even more gobsmacked when a very heavy ring appeared on the first finger of his right hand. Harry looked at it and saw the seal of Gryffindor on its face.

"How? When? What?" Harry's mind was not functioning very well. He had no idea of how something so monumental had occurred. Hermione stood up and went behind him to place her hands on his shoulders. Harry reached up and squeezed her hand briefly.

"Would somebody explain to me…?"

Godric gave out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "Very well great, great, etc. grandson. Before your gracious lady cast that last spell I was pretty sure you were related to me. One of my granddaughters married a Potter a very, very long time ago. That key you possess is indeed my key; only someone who is related to me may use as it was intended. The spell Hermione just cast was intended to reveal that you are indeed my heir."

"Harry, you now own a quarter of Hogwarts!"

Harry threw a look of confusion at Hermione but raised his head to address the portrait of Godric. "You said there were two tests."

"It is this." There was a little shimmering in the air beneath the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and a sword appeared hanging on the wall. Not just any sword but the sword that was in the portrait - Godric's own sword.

"Go take it. It belongs to you now as my heir." Harry stood cautiously and went behind the desk once more. He hesitated before touching the sword but took a deep breath and lifted it from its hanging space. He had heard the expression of "fitting like a glove" but now he knew what it really meant. The ruby encrusted handle grew a little warm and then changed to exactly match his grip.

Harry held the sword up to look at it. It was light, almost weightless and had a great balance to it. Harry saw that Godric's name was inscribed along one side. "This is a wicked blade!"

"No, never wicked but enchanted. It would have knocked you unconscious if you had NOT been related to me. You can willingly give it to somebody now but no one can remove it from your hand without paying the consequences. It has a few other tricks that I will tell you if you choose to take it up at this time."

Hermione saw that Harry grinned momentarily but then reluctantly put the sword back where it had been. Harry walked away to regain her side as the sword became invisible again.

"I must decline that particular invitation grandsire. I don't believe I just said that. I have no experience with swords and would probably end up hurting myself rather than anyone else."

Godric Gryffindor nodded. "It is a skill one must develop. We could talk about some training."

Harry shook his head. "This has been enough for me this evening. Although Hermione and I would like to stay and talk to you – we both have a curfew to heed. You said there was at least another way out of here?

Godric nodded his head. "There is a catch along the side of my armor display. It will swing aside to reveal a short passageway and flight of stairs. At the end there is a simple lever to open part of the wall. You will emerge behind the statue of the wyvern on the second floor. To return by that way twist the wyvern's left ear clockwise and the passage will open."

Harry grasped Hermione's hand to leave but turned and gave another low bow to the portrait. "Thank you Lord Gryffindor, Godric, for your time and conversation. I, or we, will come back again if you don't mind the company."

Godric Gryffindor nodded. "Well said youngling. You and your lady friend are always welcome here."

The two went to the other side of the room and discovered the trigger to the passageway out. Just before they left the Abode of Strength, the portrait spoke out. "Have a good evening. And Miss Granger?"

"Yes Godric?"

"Have a remaining Happy Birthday!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – You've Got Mail

"Quit touching it!" Hermione dug her elbow into Harry's ribs as they sat for a late breakfast. It had been almost a week since Harry and Hermione had discovered the first of the Founder's chambers. Although Harry desperately wanted to get back and talk with his many-times-removed grandfather, their class schedule and homework kept the two of them too occupied to find the time.

The week had worked itself around to Friday finally and Harry hoped they would find time in the afternoon. He already had gone to Quidditch practice that morning and flown high, fast and far in running through his seeker drills. Harry was planning to get to the goblin mine after breakfast and get his work done there. And then the two of them could go talk to Godric again.

"Harry, don't fondle that in public!" Hermione was right again. Even though Harry found he could make the Gryffindor ring invisible, he was still getting used to wearing it. That presented a problem because he tended to absently-mindedly played with it when he was thinking about other things. Hermione noticed the bad habit almost immediately and she corrected him quietly out in public. Harry became more mindful of it but he still needed an occasional nudge.

"If you don't pay attention to what you're doing Mr. Potter I'll put it back in the vault until you learn better." Harry grinned at Hermione's threat. He didn't want to wear it for certain activities such as his digging or Quidditch practice so he gave it to Hermione to hold for him. He was very reluctant to leave it in his trunk; it was just too valuable an item.

The first time Hermione fished it out of her bra after he came back from the goblin mine, Harry couldn't tell if he was more intrigue or embarrassed about Hermione's 'vault'. She had jokingly told him once that he could find it for himself but Harry just wouldn't take a liberty like that.

Hermione and Harry were discussing the few things they wanted to ask Godric when they returned to the chamber when a few more owls flew into the Great Hall. Harry's face lit up when he heard Hedwig's call but he was surprised when a barn owl joined Hedwig in landing in front of him. Harry took a couple of letters from the strange owl while Hermione removed a letter back from her mother from Hedwig's leg. Harry found a couple of owl treats to feed the messengers. The barn owl took his treat and took off immediately. Hedwig sat at on Harry's shoulder while she ate her treat and then she flew off toward the owlery.

Harry read the return names on the envelopes and grew very excited. "Let's get out of here Hermione. Now!"

Hermione looked up startled but found out the Harry was pointing to the letters; Remus Lupin's name was on one but the other just had the initials SB on the corner of the envelope.

"Harry, is that…?"

"I hope so but I'd like to read it in private. With you of course." Harry stood up and with Hermione beside him they left the hall. Harry paused and thought of where they could go quickly to find some privacy. Hermione didn't hesitate as she turned right and led Harry to Classroom Eleven. Harry closed the door and locked it behind them. The classroom wasn't scheduled to be occupied by any of the numerous study or group meetings until noon so they knew they shouldn't be disturbed.

Harry stared at the two letters he held. One from Remus Lupin and one probably from Sirius Black. Which one to read first? He looked to Hermione for her advice.

"Remus's might explain how Sirius got the opportunity to write a letter from Azkaban as well as that other business you have. That way you can devote your full attention to the letter from Sirius."

Harry nodded at Hermione's logic and opened the first letter.

_Harry,_

_Sorry it's taken so long to write this letter to you but Griphook and I have been working on that assignment you gave us; tracking down the debts that the Potter family owe or are owed by magical families. It took a lot of effort in some cases as some families were not great on record keeping during times of war. We've simplified it as best we could and placed a rough list attached to this letter. There are a few surprises as you can imagine after a few hundred years of record keeping._

_You will have to make some decisions about payments and past debt forgiveness as well as deciding if you want to try tracking down the magical families that have disappeared for one reason or other. A lot of families fled to Europe proper during the war against You-Know-Who all those years ago and many did not return to England at all. There are a significant number of legalities involved that will take some discussion with Griphook and myself._

_I'll save you a look first off and tell you that we could find no debts involved either way with the Weasley family so you won't have to have any embarrassing moments with Ginny or Arthur. I'll also throw you a puzzle that a certain "Harrison Granger" borrowed 150 galleons in the year 1893 to help buy a tavern. That other smart witch of yours might help you track that one down._

Harry pointed out that line to Hermione who was reading the letter over his shoulder. "When word gets out that your family has a pub somewhere, Seamus is going to be knocking your door down." Hermione giggled as they both knew that Seamus was still trying unsuccessfully to find the combination of words and wand movement to magically create liquor.

"I'll have to ask dad about that Harry but your welcome to a pint on me if it's true." Harry grinned and bent back to Remus's letter.

_I had some unexpected great news given to me last week. Your godfather has been transferred to a less guarded section of Azkaban. A place where the Dementors aren't part of the patrolling guards. Between the efforts of Dumbledore and Tonks, I got permission from Madame Bones to go visit him and let him write a letter to you. (Could you do me a favor if you see Nymphadora (!) and ask our changeable Auror why she has been helping me out with our investigations? I just don't understand it at all!)_

_Sirius has suffered seriously from the effects of his confinement. He aged, is extremely thin and has lost a lot of his bravado. He did perk up when I began talking about you and said that it was a result of your efforts that his lifetime sentence had been commuted._

_It took a lot more effort on my part to get him to write to you. He has been kicking himself for years for being hot-headed and seeking revenge instead of taking care of you properly. But the truth probably was that he heard that the Potters had been killed so he assumed the worse and thought you were also dead. Don't be too hard on the old dog._

_I have permission to go back and visit him from time to time so if you want to write back to him I can be the courier for you. He would really like to hear from you as he has been in that tortured hellhole by himself with no other human contact. I can't force you to write to him of course but he did bend my ear about your welfare and how you were adapting to Hogwarts. He was horrified that you spent years with those awful relatives as he knew both Petunia and Vernon._

_So there it is. Any other assignments for me Boss? You did say I'd be earning my keep. I hope you're doing a proper job pranking any and everyone, especially Snape. Say 'Hello' to your lovely ladies for me._

_Remus_

"It was nice of Remus to make that trip to Azkaban and see Sirius." Hermione was leaning on Harry's shoulder. "You'll have to tell him about what happened to Ginny though."

"It probably was a very emotional reunion. Let's not forget that until a little while ago everyone, including Remus, thought that my godfather was totally guilty of killing his best friends. I guess everyone doesn't know about Ginny's problem yet." Harry fingered the other letter nervously as if he wasn't sure he wanted to read the contents.

"Your other letter should be read privately. I'll be over here reading my reply from mom if you need anything Harry." Hermione dropped a kiss to the top of Harry's head and went to sit at another chair on the far side of the room.

Harry carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He didn't notice that Hermione was regarding him intently and was poised to come rushing back to his side if she saw he really needed anything.

The handwriting was a little unsteady and cautious as if the person writing hadn't done it for a very long time. Harry realized with a start that his godfather hadn't touched a quill to parchment for over a decade so of course his handwriting would be a little suspect. Harry carefully smoothed out the paper and read the contents.

_Hello Harry,_

_It's been a very long time since I had hopes of ever having any contact with you. The last time I saw you, Lily and James were arguing about whose turn it was to change your nappies._

_A very persistent friend had begged and browbeat me into writing this letter. He convinced me that you didn't totally hate me for being so absent from your life and not fulfilling the important duties James and Lily trusted me with._

_There's not enough words under the sun or moon to express my apologies and regrets for my inexcusable behavior all those years ago. I was a fool not to check on you before I took off after Peter. My pain and anger at losing my best friend and his wife, another great friend, overcame any good judgment I should have had. It's my entire fault you spent too many years with those miserable excuses for relatives. _

_There is one thing I really miss from my old cell - believe it or not. There was on spot against the wall where I laid my head whenever I was overcome by thoughts or worrying about you. After a number of years I had worn a slightly comfortable grove into that stone wall. I seem to miss that little spot now as I think about my godson that I have loved and missed so much._

_I hope Pronglet (ask Mooney about that name!) you will find it in your heart to maybe forgive an older man his foolishness. I still have a few years to spend here before I can see you in person._

_James and I had many plans for raising you as a proper Marauder so that you could have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Maybe I can tell you through these letters about some of the adventures he and I had together._

_You have been a source of strength and hope for me Harry whether you knew it or not. It was the impossible thought of redeeming myself in your eyes that kept me from giving up and dying. That and the hope that maybe we could have some time to live together like it should have been. I have clung to these thoughts through years of neglect, pain and suffering. I would still like to be your guardian if you'll have me – even at this late date._

_Your survival is an incredible tale and I have wondered how you have handled the fame and adulation. And the truth about what old Voldie-farts has planned for you. I will hope to help you if I can with that fate._

_Mooney has told me you have turned out to be a fine wizard in your own right and have had some pretty impossible things already happen to you. Sounds just like your dad. James was always in the middle of things through no fault of his own. Usually._

_So tell me about these two witches that have already fallen for your charming personality? I'll bet one of them is a beautiful redhead. It seems it's the Potter destiny to fall in love with one of them in every generation. You must be doing something very right to have two lovely ladies._

_Although the letters may be infrequent I hope we can get to know each other a little better until I finish my stay at this lovely excuse for an unfurnished outhouse._

_Hopefully I'll be a better godfather from here on out._

_Love you cub, __Sirius Black_

Harry bit back a few tears and then felt two arms surround him from the rear. Harry tilted his head to the side to meet Hermione's as she drew him closer.

"He wrote that… that he loved me." Hermione tightened her grip on her best friend and held him.

"Why wouldn't he? I think you're very lovable." Hermione waited for Harry to explain his emotions.

"No offence Hermione but this is a little different. He's a link to my past and my parents. It's like he's declaring himself family with me. That's never happened before. Petunia and Dudley ended up tolerating me but this is the first time somebody wants me because they're family. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Harry, a love from a family member is different from another type of love. It's a lot more familiar and personal. Not that Ginny didn't care and love you as much as I do now. But there's a difference. I'm very happy that Sirius wants to get to know you."

"I've got so many things to say and ask him that I don't know where to start. I want to do this letter right Hermione; could you help me with it later?"

"Of course, Harry. Did you think I wouldn't want to help you with something this important?"

"No but I don't want to intrude on what personal time you have. OK, I apologize for that bad assumption. I'll work on organizing my letter back to Sirius while I'm on mine duty. As long as I don't throw away any gems that are magical while I'm distracted."

"Are we going to have to provide you with 'distractions' while you're working?" This time it was Hermione that waggled her eyebrows at Harry. Harry laughed as he folded the letters back into their envelopes and handed them to his friend. "I'll leave those here as I wouldn't get any work done if I bring them with me to read."

Hermione nodded as Harry stood up and prepared to use the portkey for the mine. He traded the Gryffindor ring for a bandanna that Hermione held out. He also handed her both his wands. He kept the wand holder and watch as they acted as sweatbands for the perspiration running down his arms.

Harry turned his back and finally shrugged out of his robe. He folded it up carefully and laid it on a nearby desk. Hermione watched him do this familiar procedure and let out a small whistle. Harry swung around in surprise. "What?"

"Harry have you looked in a mirror lately?

"Not any more than normal Hermione. Is there something wrong?" Harry was a little puzzled.

"You've beefed up a little bit since you've been doing all that labor in the mine. Don't ever take your shirt off in public or you will be chased through the Hogwarts halls by a lot of witches! Your reputation didn't suffer much after everybody heard about you kissing Ginny awake. Now you've got all the luscious muscles to go with everything else."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating. I don't feel very different. Well, I'd best get off. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione watched as Harry held the portkey up and triggered the magic. Harry whisked out to the cry of "Haagjeh" and Hermione smiled. Harry had explained what the goblin word meant and it seemed a good title for the important drudge work he was doing. Hermione wished he at least took his wand with him but Harry had said he was restricted to only his magically sensing the gems.

Since she had a few minutes to spare before Harry came back, Hermione finally opened up the letter from her mother and started reading it.

_Hello love,_

_I'm very sorry about what has happened to Ginny. It must be quite devastating to lose not only one of your best friends but all the special magic that went with your bond. I can't imagine how difficult an adjustment you and Harry are going through._

_At least everyone is physically ok after a shock like that but I was concerned about the way Harry got thrown around the infirmary. He seems to do too much flying without the benefit of his broom. Which brings up the first question you had. I think the best way to tell Harry about your reluctance to fly by yourself is just to tell him straight out. I don't believe that he would hold it against you. I think you should know him better than that by now._

_Molly came over and visited me and your dad a couple of days after Ginny woke up. She was upset and told us the whole story. She was still very confused about the random memory loss and wondered if muggle medicine might have an explanation about that particular symptom. Since there wasn't any head trauma involved, we weren't much help to her. Your dad thought that maybe hypnotism might be worth a try to help Ginny get her memories of you back. Once we explained what it was it to Molly, she just shook her head and hoped that time would solve the problem._

_I'm not sure if I should break the news to you like this but I don't think Harry or you are going to be invited over to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. Molly doesn't think that with Ginny being the way she is, it would be a little too uncomfortable having the three of you just staring at each other. She's very upset about it, but you know to tell Harry that he's always welcome to spend the holidays with us. In fact why don't you invite him here first and maybe he won't mind not getting an invite from the Weasleys? It's a lousy situation I'm sure but we'll do what we can to guarantee that Harry is happy._

_Speaking of your lad, I was almost amused to read your thoughts and rationalizations about your increased attraction to Harry. I'm not poking fun at you but I've been telling you all along that sometimes there isn't any good reason for things happening. It is what it is._

_Love can be funny that way. You think your heart is all full toward the boy in your life and suddenly it overflows and you can't imagine how you thought you loved him enough. There's more attraction and more love suddenly and you don't know where it came from._

_I am __not __the one to advise you on what you do with these new feelings. We had that talk when you first got into the bond with Harry and Ginny. You trust your heart on this matter and be careful about rushing things too fast. Although with Harry's shyness and manners I'm not going to worry about him pushing you into something hasty. We've talked about all the alternatives to sex and you won't hear any discouraging words from me if you want or need to masturbate. A little or a lot? (Just remember a silencing spell, ok?)_

_Now that I'm sure I've embarrassed you, I'll let you know that Harry sent a brief note with another owl about a suggestion for a late birthday present for you. I think that he was spot on about it so that will be waiting for you when you and Harry get here. We of course missed you terribly on your birthday but as long as you are finding and making time to write us, it's better than nothing._

_You owe your dad the next letter. I claimed the one you wrote as a 'girls only' as well as this reply. So you needn't worry about dad seeing the topics either one of us brought up. _

_We love and miss you terribly much. Give our love to Harry._

_You are always in our thoughts._

_Mom_

Hermione felt the last of the blush recede from her face as she put the letter away. Although she and Harry occasionally shared the few letters they got, this one would not be gracing Mr. Potter's eyes.

Harry still hadn't come back so Hermione pulled her History of Magic textbook out and made herself comfortable as she read and waited for her "minor miner".

xxxx xxxx

A knock on the classroom door pulled Hermione from her reading and she realized with a start that Harry was long overdue for returning. Hermione hastily stuffed the rest of Harry's things in her bookbag and unlocked the door.

Luna Lovegood didn't waste any words but swept by Hermione and came into the classroom. "You've got to help Harry!" she said without her usual casualness.

"Harry? He's not here at the moment. I'm not sure where he is." Hermione was trying to figure out why Luna was acting stranger than … well, Luna.

"I know he's not in the castle and that he was supposed to be back a long time ago."

"How could you know that Luna?"

"I hear a little voice that tells me things from time to time. I was coming out of Herbology when she told me that I needed to come and find you here."

"She Luna?"

"It's a voice that talks to a few students at different times. She says she's even talked to Harry a few times."

"Did this voice tell you anything else Luna?"

"Only that you'd better put on the ring of Harry's that you have in your bra."

"How did you know that … Harry has a ring?"

"I've seen him playing with it from time to time since he got it. It must be pretty important since he keeps it under an invisibility spell. Do you think Harry could teach me how he does that? It would be a lot easier for me to sneak up and catch some of the vungles that hang around the owlery and try to confuse the hawks."

"Vungles? What are … never mind Luna. Where are your socks and shoes?"

"Oh some of the girls in my house think I'm really good at playing hide and seek. So they take some articles of my clothing from time to time and scatter them around the school. I've had a lot of fun exploring the castle and tracking them down. I'm just missing my shoes now but I think I know where they might be."

Hermione shook her head and marveled at how much of a mystery Luna could be sometime. The warning about Harry sounded genuine though; he was terribly overdue and he should have returned right here from where he had left. She pulled her wand out and cast a warming charm on Luna's feet and legs.

"Thanks for that Hermione; I'd better go catch up with Ron. He helps me look for things when he can. Tell Harry that he'll find what he's looking for real soon. Bye."

"Bye Luna; thanks for coming and warning me." Hermione watched Luna leave the classroom. Hermione turned her back to the door and reached into her bra for the Gryffindor ring. She had never tried putting it on before; she didn't know if she could.

Crossing her mental fingers, Hermione put on the ring and thought about Harry. The ring warmed to her finger and then amazingly she heard something.

'_**Walking in Memphis, walking with my feet 10 feet over Beale, walking… Hermione?'**_

'_**Harry thank god! Are you ok? Luna told me to put on Godric's ring.'**_

'_**There's been a cave-in and Dobby took my portkey. I'm stuck here! You have to ask Dumbledore to contact Wrotkill.'**_

'_**Hold on Harry. Help is coming!'**_

Hermione removed the ring and placed it back where it had been. She ran from the room and hoped she could find Professor Dumbledore in his office at this hour of the day. It was much later that she realized she had never wondered at regaining the mental contact with her friend.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – A Mine of His Own

Harry was sitting on the ground with his back against the side of the ore cart. He was going to have a serious talk with Wrotkill about the prohibition on magic. If he had had either of his wands with him he wouldn't have been sitting around for the last two days with nothing but water to drink. Harry's stomach rumbled again and he thought he hadn't been so hungry since he had first left the Dursley household. The remaining torch on the wall flickered a bit and Harry fervently hoped that the little space he was in wasn't running out of oxygen.

Harry had thought that his shift yesterday – whoops, make that the day before yesterday had gone really well. He had found a galleon sized piece of jade that he just couldn't place with the other magical gems. He had found that some of the magical gems he had found were more attuned to him somehow. Or was it he to them?

Harry had decided to really try finishing earlier. He had dug and loaded the ore cart at a good pace; it was almost full when Harry threw the shovel on top of it and began pushing the cart to the dumping point. Harry finally admitted that there might be some bit of truth in Hermione's opinion about his muscles. It was getting easier to move the cart along the tracks. Harry had talked himself into just thinking that the wheels had loosened up with use but maybe there was another reason.

Shoveling and dumping out the second cart of the day, Harry had returned to the mine face and took a good look at his progress. He had dug almost forty feet farther than his original starting point; and a good three feet today. He had not been surprised when he found out that the bracings, tracks and torches had advanced automatically as he dug away and found more gems. Harry had looked in the gem bucket and saw that it was almost a third full just from today's digging. He would have to ask Wrotkill if he could follow the buckets someday and see how the raw gems were refined and shaped. Maybe that was going to be a lesson when he had all the gems he needed.

Harry took a couple of long sips of the cool water and wondered if he could talk Hermione into the Room of Requirement and the magical hot tub for a bit. It would be nice to take a long hot soak and ease his muscles. Harry smiled as he thought it wouldn't hurt his eyes much to look at Hermione in her bathing suit either.

Harry pulled out the portkey the Wrotkill had given him and prepared to go back to Hogwarts. Before he could trigger it however, it flew out of his hand! Harry watched it fly away down the tracks and finally land in the hands of Dobby! Harry tried summoning it back with an "Accio Portkey" but Dobby blocked the little effort Harry made with his wandless spell.

"Dobby is very sorry Harry Potter. You must not return to Hogwarts. I have heard how you have already lost your Miss Wheazy. You and Miss Hermoney are in danger if you return to school. Harry Potter must stay away."

"Taking my portkey won't stop me from going back and protecting Hermione Dobby. Wrotkill, the goblin wizard, knows that I am here and he will eventually come and fetch me."

"That may be true your wizardness but I have watched him and you. He doesn't check on you very often. If he does not come to see you for a handful of days then you have avoided danger for almost two months back at Hogwarts. I am sorry Harry Potter but this must be done to keep you safe!"

Dobby gestured at the ceiling and the fifty yards of tunnel between Harry and Dobby collapsed with a crash. Harry had started to run at Dobby but found he had to dive into the empty ore car to protect himself from a few flying chunks of corbamite.

"Dobby? Dobby?" Harry called for the little house elf for a while but soon realized Dobby was now out of hearing range because of all the corbamite or Dobby had left the mine totally.

Harry grabbed the shovel to attack the collapsed tunnel but quickly put it down when he did the math. His five by six by 15 foot section of tunnel wasn't even going to be close to holding the debris that the collapsed tunnel held. He had a choice of trying to dig a narrow escape tunnel out through the cave-in or staying where he was and hoping that Wrotkill would come to check on him soon. Seeing as the collapsed section was probably very unstable, Harry settled down to wait.

Waiting grew boring very quickly. After the first hour Harry detached the torches from the wall and had extinguished all but one of them. He wasn't too sure about cave-in procedures but he thought that getting rid of most of the objects that burned up the oxygen he needed to breathe was a very good idea. He ended up burying the discarded torches under piles of dirt.

The nice part of being trapped was that Harry had a lot of time to think about some of his ongoing problems. He mentally scratched out a rough reply letter to Sirius and thought of a few things that he wanted Remus to look into for him. He also thought of a lead in reading the gem properties guide that Wrotkill had given him.

Six hours into his stay at the Corbamite prison, Harry was hoping that Hermione had noticed his absence and had not gotten lost in her reading. Fifteen minutes had passed at Hogwarts what with the time differential and Harry started expecting Wrotkill or maybe Dumbledore. He would have been glad to even see Fawkes with the phoenix's sense of humor. But nothing happened. Harry tried banishing the Corbamite in the collapsed tunnel again but had the same disappointing results.

At eight hours Harry gave up waiting for a bit and tried to get some sleep. He used his gloves to rest his head on and remembered his bed at Hogwarts. He got a couple of horrid hours of sleep disturbed by remembered nights of the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys. The air around him when he woke up wasn't stale so Harry thought there must be some fresh air coming through somewhere.

The temperature in his little world had increased a little while Harry was sleeping and he spent a lot of time drinking water when he first woke up. That led to an uncomfortable couple of minutes until Harry thought about digging a shallow latrine pit to do his business in. A banishment spell didn't take care of his piss so Harry quickly buried the latrine pit up again.

Harry tried to keep himself busy as he felt the temperature gradually increase. With little ventilation from the rest of the mine, Harry's own body heat was increasing the temperature around him a little at a time.

He went fishing into one of the buckets after a bit and found a couple of the bigger gems. Starting with just hand, Harry started tossing the gems in the air and catching them. He worked himself up to having four going at once and then switched over to try handling them with two hands. Thanking his seeker reflexes and coordination, Harry taught himself to do a passable job of juggling in just over an hour. Harry dropped the gems in back in the bucket when he got bored with that activity. He sat and drank some more water. Harry was actually getting a little tired of that also; some pumpkin juice or a butterbeer would taste divine to him at this time.

Twenty four hours had passed in the mine and Harry knew that only an hour had passed back at Hogwarts. Harry started worrying about Hermione. What if Malfoy had waylaid her? What if Peeves tripped her and caused her to fall down a stairway? Harry let his imagination run away with him until he realized that he was panicking himself. Harry got up and walked around a bit till he could calm down. He ended up sticking his hands in the water bucket for a while to see if he could absorb the water that way.

Harry had been going through the second round of running the alphabet with songs in his head when something wondrous happened. He felt and heard Hermione's wonderful voice mentally. He didn't wait to wonder how that had happened but passed on his message. He breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione hurried to inform Dumbledore.

Wrotkill appeared a minute or two later. He did not look pleased; but it was hard to tell with a goblin. He stared at Harry for a full minute and then turned and stared at the collapsed tunnel.

"Well Haagjeh, this should not have happened."

"No sir. It was…" Harry paused. It was a pretty strange tale and he wasn't sure what Wrotkill would think of it. But he told him all about Dobby anyway.

"Most unusual. We had not thought about elves of any sort being able to get in here. And you allowed your portkey to be stolen."

"Sir, if I had been allowed my wand, I might have been able to retrieve it and stopped all this mess from happening." Harry didn't want to seem like whining but he at least wanted to express his annoyance about not having his wand handy.

"It is partially my fault for not checking on you more often. This was an unforeseen occurrence. I don't blame you for this Haagjeh; our regular miners will clear this tunnel in the matter of a few of your days. Consider it a small break in your training." Wrotkill fished in his pocket and brought another portkey out to hand to Harry. "You will take better care of this one?"

Harry bowed low to the goblin. "Yes Master Wrotkill. I'm sorry I have been troublesome."

"It is to be expected when one deals with human wizards. Take hold of my hand. Your headmaster is waiting for you."

Harry held on to the wizards arm and they were transported back to an office at Gringotts. He almost staggered at the temperature difference between the bank and what he had gotten use to at the mine. Harry was glad to see Dumbledore with Fawkes on his shoulder, anxiously looking at him.

"Are you all right there Harry?"

"I've been better Headmaster." Dumbledore looked at the small wizard who more resembled a stack of muggle orange sherbet ice cream than a human being at this point. Harry was covered from head to toes in orangeish dust and only the sweat marks on his face and body betrayed a hint of the real color underneath.

Dumbledore gave a bow to Wrotkill. "Thank you Master Wrotkill for your assistance. We had fears that young Harry may have gotten lost somewhere along the way."

Wrotkill smiled in that particularly unpleasant way. "We goblins are not in the habit of losing our apprentices. They may do themselves in along the way but that's their learning hazard."

Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "We'd best get back to school. I'm almost positive Miss Granger is pacing herself into a rut back at the infirmary."

Harry bowed to Wrotkill one more time. "Thank you Master Wrotkill. I'll return to the mine in three days and resume my task."

Wrotkill nodded his head in agreement but then spoke. "You may bring your wand Haagjeh but it is only to be used in self-defense. In the meantime I shall work on making the mines elf proof."

Harry grinned a little but acknowledged the comment wearily. He grabbed Dumbledore's arm and Fawkes flamed them away from the bank.

Xxxx xxx

Harry had no sooner let go of Dumbledore's arm than he was swarmed under by a brown-haired beauty. "I'm ok Hermione, really I am. Just tired."

Harry pushed Hermione away and saw that they were in the Hogwarts' infirmary and Madame Pomfrey was none too happy. "Hermione your robes, they're going to get all dirty."

"I don't care.. I'm just glad…"

"Miss Granger, would you please let me look at Mr. Potter?" Hermione blushed and apologized to the healer. Madame Pomfrey took one look at Harry and scowled. "Are you bleeding or have you broken anything Mr. Potter?"

"No ma'am."

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and a towel and robe appeared in her hand. "Shower first. Get cleaned up and let the water run for a bit. It doesn't take a trained medical eye to see that you're probably dehydrated. Come back out when you are clean and we'll do a proper checkup."

Harry nodded sheepishly and handed his glasses and watch to Hermione. He kicked off his boots and socks and walked barefoot toward the small bathroom trying to keep the towel and bathrobe from turning orange.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and headed back to her office. That left Dumbledore and Hermione watching the bathroom door for Harry's reappearance.

"Miss Granger… Hermione?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?"

"Thank you for informing me that Harry was overdue from coming back. I am curious, however, how you knew that Harry was trapped by a cave in caused by Dobby? I thought you and Harry had lost your mental connection."

For once Hermione was speechless. She didn't know where to begin with all the factors that were involved in a proper answer to that question. "I…perhaps.. Maybe you ought… I think that a proper answer should be discussed in your office after Harry receives medical clearance and maybe a meal."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he responded to Hermione's flustered response. "Ah, another good story then. If Harry wasn't in danger so much of the time, I would like to write these down somewhere as a reminder of his very interesting times here at school."

A shiny clean Harry emerged from the showers holding the wet towel around his dirty clothes. He looked a little ragged as he clutched the robe around him but walked steadily toward the pair that was waiting for him.

"That's a lot better" Harry said. In the next instant his stomach rumbled loud enough to have Madame Pomfrey come out her open office door. "Sit anywhere Mr. Potter."

Madame Pomfrey did a basic diagnosis spell on Harry and told him he was fit enough to leave after he took an invigoration potion. Harry gulped down the white liquid and hoped it wouldn't upset his empty stomach.

Hermione called for Patchum and asked him to get a new set of clothes for Harry out of his dresser. By the time Harry had finished his medicine Patchum had returned from Harry's room. Harry took the clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was informed that Hermione and he would be having lunch with Dumbledore in his office. Harry shrugged his shoulders; he didn't care at that point where he had to eat. He just knew he was going to rival Ron's appetite for a change when he finally sat down to eat.

Dumbledore asked a few questions of Harry on the way to his office but was for the most part silent. They came across Ron and Luna in one of the corridors. Luna came up and gave Harry a small hug and said she was happy that he had returned safely. Ron, of course, was totally bewildered by anything his girlfriend said but just smiled. They parted company and Hermione saw that Luna had a pair of trainers tied and thrown over her shoulder. She made a note to find Professor Flitwick soon and talk to him about the 'hide and seek' game that some members of his house were playing with Luna.

There was a big platter of hot sandwiches and a pitcher of cooled pumpkin juice waiting on for Harry and Hermione when they got to the headmaster's office. In spite of Harry's need, he remembered to pour a glass of juice for Hermione before he got one for himself. He downed his glass in three big gulps and poured himself another one before sitting down and reaching for some food.

As he watched his two students dig into their lunch, Dumbledore thought it was a very interesting time to be a Headmaster. He wasn't sure if it was the random confluence of stars and planets or not but he was very sure that everything revolved around the young wizard that sat before him.

"Harry, you and Miss Granger have raised a number of questions in the last couple of hours and I am quite intrigued as to how you got your mental connection back."

Harry looked at Hermione for a second and then spoke. "I am sorry for withholding something from you Professor Dumbledore but I've recently come into possession of something astounding. And I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with it next."

Hermione stood up and briefly turned her back to the headmaster. She handed Harry something and returned to her seat. Harry took a look at what he had in his hand and then pushed it across the desk to Dumbledore.

The headmaster looked for a very long time at the ring that sat on his desk. He made a casual wave with his hand and the ring emitted a very solid musical note. Dumbledore reverently picked up the ring and stared at it for a second. He stood from his seat and came around the desk. He performed a deep bow before handing the ring back to Harry. "Your ring, Lord Gryffindor!"

Xxxx xxx

Harry did something very "Harry' like in responding to the headmaster. He smiled and blew a raspberry. "Let's not have any of that yet, sir. I'm still Harry and I'm still only 12 years old. I'll be a student here for another five years and I don't want to have all that formality be a part of my life until I really have to."

Dumbledore nodded as he regained his seat. "As you wish Harry. Perhaps we ought to talk a little about disguising or hiding that ring."

"Actually sir, I was hoping for a more of a panel discussion about the properties of this ring. Could I interest you and Professor McGonagall into possibly taking a field trip to a very seldom visited corner of the school tonight?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose briefly as he considered the new puzzle and invitation that Harry offered. As he nodded, he wondered why Miss Granger was having a tough time restraining a giggle.

The three made arrangements to meet after supper and then Dumbledore had to rush off to his Potions class. Harry and Hermione followed him out of the office and headed for the Room of Requirement for a much needed talk and maybe a proper nap.

Xxxx xxxx

The Weasley twins were curious. Very curious. They had been watching their sister's ex-best friends since the DADA accident. They were concerned that a similar bout of forgetfulness might find Harry and Hermione. They also knew that Harry had been mysteriously disappearing from the grounds for a couple of weeks; not for very long but for 5 minutes or so every day. And today he had been gone for over an hour and a half. So when Harry and Hermione had put their books away and walked out of the common room after supper, Fred and George thought the only reasonable response was to follow after them.

They watched as Harry and Hermione met Dumbledore and McGonagall by Dumbledore's office and carefully followed the group down to the second story. Things were getting interesting again. Even more than Harry's first year. Harry had recently even voluntarily gone and seen Snape; it was totally unheard of for a student to go to Snape's quarters without a serious detention being involved.

There was a small grinding sound from the corridor ahead but when the twins turned the corner the students and Professors had disappeared. The only open door to be seen was the one to the girls' bathroom. Fred knocked on the door and cautiously went in after calling out a warning. He was looking around and checking the stalls when George followed him into the room.

"You do realize that if Filch finds us in here that we'll be in detention for a bit?"

"Never happen. The old squib is even less likely to come in here before curfew than Dumbledore is. I don't know why we're looking for Harry here."

"Harry?" The twins were looking around for the source of the voice when a head poked out of George's chest. "Is Harry here then?"

George's eyes had almost exploded off his face as he looked down to see the top and back of the girl ghost's head and shoulders. He also looked a little green. Fred wasn't sure what to say either but put a smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Fred Weasley and the person you're sharing space with is my brother George. Have you seen Harry Potter this evening Miss… sorry I've missed your name."

"My name is Myrtle. Ginny didn't tell you about me? She told me all about her brothers."

George was still trying to step carefully away from being in the same location as Myrtle. "No she hasn't but she had an accident lately and has forgotten a lot of her friends."

"That explains why she hasn't brought Harry back to see me. Nobody wants to see or remember me. Poor, sad Moaning Myrtle." The ghost began crying and the sobs began echoing around the bathroom.

Fred went to a put a comforting hand on Myrtle shoulder but it went right through the ghost. "I'm sorry that Ginny hasn't come to see you Myrtle. We'll tell her we saw you and that she should come and visit."

Myrtle reached up and rubbed her eyes to dry her ghostly tears. "I get so lonely here. It was nice having the girls run through when they were writing in that diary. I miss seeing them all."

Fred and George were edging their way slowly toward the door and freedom. "It's been real nice meeting you Myrtle. We'll come back again but we must be running now…homework, yes, we have homework to do."

Myrtle watched Ginny's brothers pick up the pace of their exit and quickly disappear. She wondered if it would be any fun following them back through the halls and talking to them. They were a good looking pair of blokes. Myrtle giggled as she went to float on one of the washbasins. Maybe Harry would show up tonight.

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore was shocked as Harry bent the ear of the wyvern and a passageway opened in the wall. The headmaster had walked these halls for many a year and thought he knew all the secret passages there were. He nodded and let Hermione and his wife enter the corridor before him.

Old style torches flared into life as Harry closed the wall behind them and led the way down a flight of steps. They came to another blank wall and Harry reached for another switch. He pulled it and the wall swung open to reveal another room beyond.

Harry had a mischievous smile as he bowed to his companions. "I have the honor and pleasure of showing you something truly remarkable. May I present the Abode of Strength, Godric Gryffindor's private rooms?"

The expression on Professor McGonagall's face was one of wonder and awe. Albus had only told her that Harry had a surprise for them. She looked around the old room and wondered if she would have to have a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger about springing a surprise of this magnitude on an older witch.

Harry had reached out to hold Hermione's hand as they walked toward the massive desk on one side of the room. McGonagall was still trying to take in the contents and the significance of the room when Dumbledore touched her arm and held out an elbow for her to take. He led her to the desk where they joined Harry and Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned and made a short bow to the picture on the wall. "Grandsire … Godric may I present two of the finest people I know. They have aided and guided me since I began school last year. This is the current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and the current head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Welcome to my little home. I think the five of us have much to discuss!"

Hermione had been ready with a chair and slid it into position when Godric responded to the four of them and Professor McGonagall sat down in sudden shock!

Godric laughed the expressions of the four before him but did note that Harry and Albus Dumbledore had wide grins on their faces.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – A Kitchen Request

_October 15__th__, 1992_

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry it's taken me a few weeks to write but Harry and I have been especially busy. Lots of news to tell you and most of it is just fantastic!_

_Harry has discovered a very distant relative here at Hogwarts. I told you once that some of the pictures here contain the magical memories and personalities of people who have died. Well, Harry has found one of his more distant ancestors and he's been telling us a lot of when he was alive and about some of Harry's family. He's also been helping Harry with his magic; so much so that Harry and I have our mental connection again. It's not anything like the bond we had before but Harry and I can talk to and hear each other again. It has to do with a spell used with a special ring that belonged to his ancestor once. _

_Harry has almost finished his digging in the goblin mine. He has collected a number of special magical gems that he wants to use in creating another staff. He had to pick the magical attributes that were linked to different types of gems. He's got a few specific gems or crystals like Moonstone and Topaz he still wants to find. He doesn't know yet about the process of refining and shaping the special gems he wants to use. Evidently some gems and crystals have a specific shape that works best in focusing or using magic. I guess I can live with one or two things being unexplained._

_Professor Snape has returned to teaching the Potions class full time. He's not quite as harsh as he was and his teaching method has improved a lot. He's still picking on Harry a bunch but Harry smiles and takes it. He's even had a detention or two in Professor Snape's private quarters in the last couple of weeks. I'm not exactly sure what is going on with that but their anger towards each seems a little more of a charade to me. Nobody else has noticed it though._

_Our former partner Ginny still remains a mystery. She hasn't regained her previous memory of Harry or me yet. She spends a lot of time by herself or talking to one of the younger ghosts in the room where Myrtle (the ghost's name) stays. She still has control of a travelling notebook that the other first year girls ask questions in and other things. Ginny makes sure that she answers any questions or comments personally._

_I hope Mom has told you that I've asked Harry over to our house for the Christmas holidays. It won't be exactly like it was last year because of the absence of Ginny but I think it will still be a nice time for him. He's getting really good at playing the mandolin he found in his family vault and we've actually found time to practice playing some music together a time or two. It's a little hard to find some free time where Harry can just relax; it seems he doesn't have much spare time between classes, Quidditch practice, homework and his time in the mine. The Quidditch matches between Gryffindor and the other houses got going last week. We played Ravenclaw and it took Harry about 45 minutes to catch the Snitch and end the game. We were already ahead by a lot of scores but the game does go until the snitch is caught._

_I wish you and Mom could come up and watch one of the matches. I think you would like it and you won't believe how well Harry flies. We get to play our rivals the Slytherins next and that horrid Malfoy boy that called me a name a while ago. (He's had a couple of detentions because he's said that prohibited name again in front of a couple of teachers – you'd think he would wise up.)_

_I've told you the school has a number of ghosts but I don't think I've told you about the one that's the ghost for our house. Nearly Headless Nick – Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington – died in 1492 but his execution by beheading was botched and his head is still attached to his body by a sliver of flesh and muscle. He loves to shock the first years by doffing his head instead of his elaborate plumed hat when he's introduced. He has a marvelous sense of humor and he really does try to help the Gryffindor students with advice or diverting Peeves from attacking us. He's particularly good at warning us if the caretaker is on the prowl. Why Argus Filch is still employed here is another good mystery. The house elves do all the work and upkeep around the school. Oh well, we try to stay out of his way._

_I've tried to keep up with Harry when he goes running in the mornings and I think I'm making some progress. I'm keeping up with him longer than I used to and Harry doesn't have to walk to keep me company as often when I can't run anymore. I've started to tell him to go on alone in some cases and then run back to meet me again. He gets a longer work out that way and I'm in no danger since I'm carrying my wand with me. Sometimes Hedwig flies along with us and catches her morning breakfast as we're running around the lake. Thankfully she knows enough not to eat while we're close by as it's a little hard to watch and listen to._

_Mom probably hasn't said anything in trying to protect us but Harry and I have been getting a lot closer this year since the accident with Ginny. I've even gotten over some of my shyness and have asked Harry for hugs and kisses from time to time. He is still being very much the gentleman and never asks for anything so we're not doing anything inappropriate. I think I'm asking you not to play the overprotective father in advance of our coming home for the Christmas holidays. Please?_

_The rest of school is going very well. Madame Pince, our librarian, has been teaching me a lot about restoring old books. Harry found a couple in an old chamber he visited recently. There's a lot of old powerful magical spells in one of them at least from what we can tell so far. It's a very complicated bunch of work in preserving the pages from becoming more deteriorated and reverting them back to their original condition. Becoming a magical historian hadn't been a career I'd even known about before this year. You know how much I love books; I can see me doing something like this after Harry and I graduate. But it's still over five years away and I'm pretty sure a few other life choices will make themselves known to me._

_So now you know what's going on in this little patch of Scotland. Days are getting shorter and the nights are getting a little colder. Life goes on and your little girl still studies just as much. I miss you and Mom very much and Harry and I are looking forward to coming home and being with you for the holidays. And, as always, I still remain…_

_Your loving daughter,_

_Hermione_

Xxxx xxxx

"Do you really think your father is going to give me a hassle about being your boyfriend?" Harry and Hermione were walking back from the owlery after sending her letter off with Hedwig.

"You peeked – you …sneak you! What if I had written something personal about you Harry Potter?" Hermione was upset that Harry had maybe donned his invisibility cloak and watched over her shoulder while she had written her dad. That was a serious invasion of privacy.

Harry held his hands up in self-defense. "I wouldn't do that Miss Granger. I can't help if you 'reviewed' your letter as we were walking up to catch Hedwig.

"I thought I was talking to you about what gems you had left to find?"

"You did. But Hermione you just don't realize how many things you have going on all at the same time in that pretty little head of yours. You were talking to me, reviewing your letter to your dad, thinking about your Charms spells test next week and.."

"And what else Harry?" Harry was currently blushing so Hermione really wanted to know what else he had thought she was thinking about. She hoped it wasn't her little fantasy about them finding the prefects bathroom and doing a little skinny-dipping. Hermione covered her mouth quickly as Harry responded to that particular thought and stopped on the stairway and turned around.

"I'm sorry Harry about my mind running to that." Hermione tugged on Harry's shoulder and he reluctantly turned around. She saw that he had his hands folded carefully in front of him. 'Did he have …?'

"Yes, you caused that, er, this." Harry shrugged his shoulders but made sure that Hermione didn't get a good look at what he was concealing. Hermione made a little disgusted sound and sat on the steps. She folded up her knees and rested her hands and head on them.

"I'm getting to be a nuisance to you Harry. Do want to talk to Godric about reversing that particular spell of us having mental contact again?"

Harry carefully sat down next to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Nonnie. I just got a little weirded out because your mental image of the prefect's bathroom included both of us naked. You overestimated my 'endowments' and underplayed your own. My memory of you in that black set of unmentionables a few weeks back was what got such a sudden rise out of me."

Hermione looked at him strangely for a second and then laughed. "Do you suppose other teenagers go through this stuff?"

Harry smiled back. "I certainly hope so. Maybe without the shared mental images but I'm sure boys and girls do imagine what some of the other sex might look like without clothes."

Hermione lowered her head and whispered. "Maybe we ought to take care of those false impressions."

Harry brought Hermione's face up from where she had hid it. "We'll get there. When it's right for both of us. Anyway, the last thing I 'caught' from you before was whether your mom or dad would leave us in the Granger house alone so we could snog for a bit."

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Well that is a valid question, isn't it? Please don't try to make me believe that the thought hasn't occurred to you once or twice since the invitation was offered."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry was about to respond when his stomach rumble again. He hung his head in embarrassment; the last week or two of working in the mine had certainly jumped started his appetite. While he still ate his normal meals, his metabolism had been increased and he found himself hungry at the oddest times.

Hermione huffed and looked at her watch. "I supposed you could just ask Patchum to bring you something when we get back to the common room. Luckily we don't have any study groups tonight."

"Why Hermione, where's your sense of adventure?" Harry had that strange look in his eye again that told Hermione that something different was just about to happen.

"What's wrong with going back to the tower and asking for some food to be brought to the almost–as-hungry-as-Ron Weasley-Harry Potter?"

"Nothing as long as you don't want to see the kitchens where the house elves prepare our food. I thought we could go see what kinds of leftovers are available instead of them bringing me something fresh."

"And how did you find this secret out Harry? Did Godric tell you?"

"Nothing so elaborate. I gave Fred and George a galleon for the info and a promise of future employment of some sort. All they wanted in return was a promise not to tell Ron or Luna since they didn't want the morning meals to show up half-eaten."

"That's ok then. We've an hour before curfew. I could use a nice cup of tea myself. Where are we going?"

Harry held up one finger. Hermione looked up and Harry laughed. "First floor Hermione. Do you know where the painting of the giant fruit bowl is? That's where the hidden passageway is." Harry held out his hand and Hermione grabbed hold of it and they finished the walk down from the West Tower and the Owlery talking about plans for the upcoming holidays.

xxxx xxxx

Hermione was amazed that tickling the pear in the fruit basket caused it to giggle and transformed it into a normal (but green) door handle. Harry pulled open the door and they saw a stairway that led downward. A small sign listed the destination as the Hufflepuff dorms. At the first landing a small corridor branched off to one side. Harry and Hermione walked along this hall for a few minutes. They paused at the end of the hallway and looked around at a large room before them. The heat and the wonderful smells coming from the room made it a sure bet that they had found the Hogwarts kitchen.

One of the many house elves scurrying about met them as they came out of the hallway. "Can Dendle fetch something to eat for Lord Potter and his miss?"

"Your fame precedes you again Harry." Harry scowled briefly at Hermione but reached over casually and ran his fingers just across her short ribs. She twisted away giggling and Harry spoke to the house elf. "Yes, Dendle. If it's not too much trouble, I'll take some of the meat pies and a roll or two if there are any left over from supper. My friend, Hermione Granger would like a cup of Darjeeling tea. And a piece of apple pie with some whipped cream if there's any available. And it's just Harry and Hermione please."

Dendle showed them to a small table and chairs set up in a little nook toward the back of the kitchens. He bowed to them both and then turned and hurried away back through the confusion. Harry and Hermione sat down and watch a very large number of house elves walking to and fro carrying a variety of pots and bags of unknown ingredients.

Harry looked around at all the hustle and bustle and was glad he wasn't actively involved with making meals for the students and faculty. He looked at Hermione's smiling face and frowned suddenly. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"For what Harry?"

"For ordering for you as if you weren't even here. I'm sorry to be so presumptuous."

Hermione reached over to hold her companion's hand. "You did just fine. You knew what tea I like at this time of the day and that I have been missing my mom's homemade pies for a time now. I'm not upset. Actually in a lot of dating etiquette books I've read, it's perfectly fine for the man to order for the female. If I hadn't like what you ordered, I would have objected."

"So this is a date then?" Hermione glanced up to see Harry with a surprised look on his face.

"Not as formal as the private supper on my birthday but yes. You're taking me out to an exclusive dining spot for a fabulous meal after all. This is a kind of romantic spot if you want to think of it that way. Maybe Lily and James sat at this very table many years ago and had a midnight snack together as they talked about things."

"Can I ask why you've been reading etiquette books Hermione?" Harry had smile on his face as he waited for an answer. Dendle appeared at that moment with a small tray. He set down the food, drink and silverware and told the couple that if they needed anything else to call out loud for him. Harry thanked the house elf for a meal and they both started eating.

Hermione took a sip of her tea and watched as Harry cut up one of the meat pies and made a sandwich of part of it with one of the rolls. "To answer your question, Ginny and I started looking at etiquette books when you started talking to Neville about becoming a lord. We were hoping not to be an embarrassment to you whenever you got to assuming the titles you have. Professor McGonagall found us some books for up and coming witches and we had been looking at them together."

"I can't ever think of how you would embarrass me Hermione. No matter what the situation."

Hermione smiled as she toyed with the remaining bit of her pie. She was having a nice time just talking to Harry and being alone with him. She noticed Dendle coming back toward their table with two elves that neither she nor Harry had met before. She nodded with her head to let Harry know that they had approaching company.

Dendle seemed to hesitate just a bit before he spoke. "Lord… Master Harry, could I introduce you to Talvon and his mate Frap? They are the elves that are responsible for the Hufflepuff house and they have a request of you." Saying that Dendle took up the empty plates and tea cup and walked away.

Harry turned and smiled at the seemingly nervous pair of elves before them. "Hello Talvon and Frap. It's nice to meet you. Is there something I or Hermione can do for you?"

"Lord Gryffindor…" began Talvon. Harry left his chair and got down on his knees before the house elf. Both Talvon and Frap backed up a step in surprise.

"My name is Harry and my being a Lord is a secret I would like to keep other of the students or other people from knowing. I will help you in whatever way I can but I'd rather have your friendship than any perceived loyalty or fear at my being a lord."

Hermione smiled about two seconds before the house elves did. Harry got up and sat back in his chair as he waited for Talvon to resume speaking. "We have been told an old tale that there was a way for the founders or their heirs to venture into places in Hogwarts that have been lost or forgotten over time."

"Yes, I and Hermione have explored some of the castle that I don't even think you house elves have been in for a long time."

Talvon looked at Frap for a second or two trying to make up his mind about something. "Would your Lor…. Could you and Miss Hermione follow us? It's not very far and I'm sure you might understand once you see it."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione followed the smaller pair through the kitchens. It seemed to be a roundabout way as they made a number of twists in going around stoves and pantries and other closed doors that had no names on them. They finally arrived at an old wall that was completely blank except for one section. Harry and Hermione read the inscription over the massive fireplace and grabbed each other for support.

Harry turned to the littler house elf. "Frap do you know if Professor Sprout is still up and dressed at this time of the evening?"

"Yes. She always has her quarters open for anybody that wants to talk to her until curfew."

"Would you mind going and fetching her? Tell her Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have found something very interesting in the kitchens and it's important for her to come and maybe meet someone important?"

Frap smiled and nodded. She spun a little sideways and disappeared. She reappeared about three minutes later with Professor Sprout. She took one look at the figures before her and started to speak. "Good evening Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Frap tells me you have something interesting to show me?"

"Actually Professor Sprout it's something Talvon and Frap brought us to see." Harry indicated the wall behind where the Herbology instructor was standing and she turned slowly around to see where Harry was pointing.

She also took in a deep breath as she read the inscription on the wall.

"Is that… what I think it is? I've been through the kitchens any number of times through the years and I never seen it before."

Talvon spoke up then. "The house elves only recently rediscovered this section of corridor few days ago. Both ends had been blocked off with old casks and temporary pantries that had seen better days. I found this after the old junk had been cleared away. I was unsure of what to do next as I considered the old legends."

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention Talvon but may I ask what Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have to do with all this?"

Harry tried not to blush as he answered the Head of House's question. "Talvon remembered another old legend and he thought I might be helpful in getting to the bottom of this unexpected discovery."

Professor Sprout watched curiously as Harry reached for and removed a chain from around his neck that had an old key on it. Hermione moved over to stand beside the older witch and started whispering to her as Harry took a look at what was before him.

Harry held his key out before him and read the inscription over the fireplace again. He stepped forward and approached the 'Hearth of Friendship' as it was labeled. He grew a little excited as he prepared to open the second of the Founder's Chamber's!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – Meeting Helga

How anyone could have overlooked or loss track of the massive fireplace in front of him Harry would never understand. The fireplace itself had to be about seven feet wide and about five foot high. The mantle over the massive stone construction was four inches thick and eighteen inches wide. As Harry got closer to the structure he noticed that the Hufflepuff coat of arms was carved into the face of the mantle at a number of places.

The fire in the hearth suddenly flared up as Harry got closer to the mantle. He glanced back and saw that Hermione, Professor Sprout and the two house elves were looking at him anxiously. Harry smiled back at them and held his founders key up as he took another step closer. Everyone saw a little dance of magic that ran across the mantle and down through the hearth. When the magic spell dispersed, Harry saw the mantle gleam as if newly polished and the soot and grime of the entire fireplace disappear. Harry also saw that the badger in the middle front of the mantle had transformed into a keyhole.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the people and elves behind him and motioned them a little closer. He inserted his key into the lock and turned it. With a slight rumble of stiff machinery or magic the massive fireplace and part of the floor started to rotate around in a circle. Harry drew his wand as Hermione, Professor Sprout, Talvon and Frap stepped onto the turntable.

As the massive fireplace rotated a little bit of light was cast into the room beyond. Harry cast a Lumos spell to see a little better into the darkness. When the fireplace had moved halfway around the chamber beyond was lit by a number of torches and Harry stowed his wand back in his wrist holder.

The hidden rooms of Helga Hufflepuff were radically different from the chambers of Godric Gryffindor they had been visiting. While that set of rooms were a little imposing and filled with weapons, the scene they saw before them now reminded them a little of the feeling of arriving home after a long and difficult journey. The yellow and black of Hufflepuff was blended softly into the wall hangings and occasional pillows that decorated the room.

There were a number of easy chairs and sofas of various styles sort of gathered around the fireplace in a rough semi-circle. There was a small desk in one corner of the room but the centerpiece seemed be a very ornate and comfortable looking rocking chair that served as the center piece of the grouping of chairs. A small cabinet sat next to the rocking chair with a couple of books open on top of it. A small chamber off to one side probably held Helga Hufflepuff's bedchamber.

Harry saw a few little chairs that seemed to be just the right height for a house elf that were next to the rocking chair. It wasn't hard to imagine a gathering of people just sitting and watching the fire burning in the hearth and having a nice easy conversation.

Ceramic tiles decorated part of the walls; Harry saw that they illustrated and explained a different number of herbs and wildflowers. There were also a number of paintings depicting views of Hogwarts with other magical creatures walking around the grounds. Harry saw pictures of goblins, centaurs, a tawny colored griffin and even a mountain troll calmly existing side by side with students and the house elves. There was a larger portrait of a badger sitting at the feat of an older witch above the desk.

The voice coming from the room startled everyone – even Harry and Hermione who had been expecting it. "You must be Harry and Hermione; Godric has told me about you. You must all come over here as I'm not quite as mobile as I once was."

Harry and Hermione led Professor Sprout and the two house elves over to look at the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. The founder had a very kind and gentle face that was framed by hair that was a couple of shades darker than the Weasley red. She had very blue eyes and a smile that seemed like it was always present. One couldn't help but return the smile.

Harry stepped up, bowed and spoke after they had all gathered in front of the magical painting. ""You're correct Lady Hufflepuff. My name is Harry Potter and this pretty young witch next to me is Hermione Granger. May I present the current head of your House, Professor Pomona Sprout, and two of the many house elves here, Talvon and Frap."

Hermione blushed but joined the other three in bowing to the founder of Hufflepuff house; she acknowledged the visitors with a nod of her head and a small seated bow. Lady Hufflepuff reached down and scratched the head of the badger at her feet and apologized for the arrangement of the chairs in the room. "I was so used to sitting in my rocking chair facing the fire that I never thought about the people that might visit here after I died. Do you have time to sit and visit a while?"

Harry thought that question was probably a question that Lady Hufflepuff had asked a lot while she was alive. She seemed to be (or had been) a person that simply like being with people just for the sheer joy of sharing their company. Harry could understand her reputation for entertaining and welcoming all magical creatures that came to visit Hogwarts.

Shaking his head no, Harry went back and grabbed the two little chairs from the semi-circle and brought them back for Frap and Talvon. Hermione saw what he was doing and brought a simple chair up for Professor Sprout to sit upon.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk with you Lady Hufflepuff, there is still a curfew at Hogwarts and I have an early Quidditch practice in the morning. If I may ask for a favor, I would like to return with Hermione and perhaps have a good talk with you some other day. I'm sure that Professor Sprout and these two good house elves would be happy to answer any questions you may have and entertain you to their heart's content."

"You are ever as gracious a wizard as Godric described. Don't look so shocked; the portraits of the three existing founders still talk and visit each other. Not as much as we used to but until recently we had no other company. We do thank you Lord Gryf… excuse me, Harry. I have a message from Rowena for you and Miss Granger."

Harry looked a little worried about what the Ravenclaw founder wanted to say to him. "Don't fret so much. We've all decided that since you are clever about finding things, we shall not help you with the location of the Chamber of Secrets or the Repository of Learning."

Hermione snorted under her breath and Harry remembered that the secret library of Rowena Ravenclaw was the one chamber she had really wanted to investigate. _**'It's ok Hermione. We'll get to it sooner or later.'**_

Harry bowed to the portrait. "Please tell my grandsire thanks and that I do know a good spell for burning enchanted wood."

Helga Hufflepuff shook with laughter. "Very well, young man. It has been a long time since Godric had to deal with a prankster. He enjoys a good laugh more than most. I shall pass on the message but you had best beware the next time you see him. He still has some defenses in his room he can employ."

"Thank you for the warning then Lady Hufflepuff. I look forward to hearing some tales about Godric when we come back and visit. But we must take our leave now."

Professor Sprout looked slightly bewildered as Harry Potter actually turned down an invitation to sit down and talk with one of the original founders of Hogwarts. She studied his face for a minute while he was having a private word with Miss Granger and realized that he was being generous and leaving this initial meeting to just her and her house elves.

"Thank you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Frap, would you take these two exceptional students back to the entrance to Hufflepuff house and then return? With your approval Lady Hufflepuff?"

"Please call me Helga when we're in private… Pomona. Yes but only if you tell me a little bit about these two youngsters as we talk. Good evening to you both Hermione and Harry."

Harry and Hermione bowed and curtsied in return and said that they would be happy to come back. Frap took hold of the belt loops of the Harry and Hermione and turned quickly, taking them with her. When she returned a minute later, Frap sat in the chair next to her mate and listened to Professor Sprout and Lady Hufflepuff talk into the early hours of the morning.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and Hermione thanked the little house elf when she took them to the corridor outside the entrance to the kitchens. Frap surprisingly did a deep courtesy to Harry. "You have done an exceptional kind deed for Hufflepuff house and all the house elves here at Hogwarts Lord… Harry. If you ever need any assistance from my mate and me, please call on us."

Seeing the look of amazement on Harry's face, Hermione thanked Frap and watched as she turned and disappeared. Hermione hoped that Madame Sprout's meeting with Lady Hufflepuff was as wonderful as Harry's and hers had been with Godric. Harry still looked a little dazed as Hermione reached out her hand to take his. When he looked at her, she pulled him into a fierce hug. "You've got yourself into a bad habit Mr. Potter."

Smiling back at her closeness, Harry spoke into Hermione's ear. "And what would that be, Miss Granger?"

Hermione released Harry and started giggling. "You've done an incredible favor to two of the head of houses. I wouldn't be surprised when word of this gets out that Professor Flitwick would give you a complete pass for a couple of days to find out where the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw is. But meanwhile we really need to get back to the tower."

"Thank goodness we don't have to do a favor like that for Professor Snape. Godric told us that Salazar Slytherin had left the school before the portraits had been painted. There will be no portrait to track down but only the Chamber of Secrets to find and explore."

"Well, we're not going to be doing that now. We'd best hurry. Unless we're sneaking back under you father's cloak."

Harry just grabbed Hermione's hand to hurry her along. She had gotten a lot better at running since she had been joining Harry in the mornings. They thundered up the main staircase and dashed down the hallways to continue their climb up to their common room. They were headed down one of the corridors on the fourth floor when they heard some cries for help coming from one of the side passages. Never one to resist helping anybody, Harry pulled Hermione in the direction they heard the cries coming from.

Two corners later, they found something very strange. Three wands lying on the floor. The two Gryffindors were puzzling about that when they discovered the sources of the voices. Looking up they saw that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were flattened on the ceiling and struggling to get loose.

"Get us down from here" came the demand from Draco Malfoy.

"Did you hear something Hermione?" Harry asked in a very casual manner.

"I'm not exactly sure Harry. It could have been just mice or the wind. Maybe we ought to hurry and get back to our common room." Hermione turned to leave but was stopped by another voice.

"Please get us down Granger." The seldom heard voice of Vincent Crabbe cut through the silence of the corridor.

Harry moved to step under the trio of Slytherins and looked up. "Why should she do that? You have been the loudest in complaining about her 'type' being here at Hogwarts?"

"Would you just shut up Potter and get us down from here?" Draco Malfoy's temper was only curtailed a little by his embarrassment.

"Manners, manners. I think we have enough time to get back to the tower Hermione before Filch and Mrs. Norris start their rounds. They go through this corridor a lot." Harry held out his arm for Hermione. They had taken two steps away when they heard Malfoys voice again.

"All right. What do you want? I don't want to be stuck here all night."

Harry turned around and picked up the wands from the floor. "I think a sincere apology for the name calling would be in order."

"I'm sorry for the things I've called you Potter."

"Not to me. To the nice looking, powerful witch with the wand standing next to me."

Malfoy struggled against the invisible bonds that held him and his cronies to the ceiling. After a half-minute of struggling he appeared defeated. "I'm sorry that I ever said anything that you found objectionable."

"Miss Granger" Harry prompted.

"Very well. Miss Granger."

Harry nodded to Hermione and she cast the _"Finite Incantatem"_ spell toward the three Slytherins. The three dropped like stones to the floor and would have been hurt except that Harry cast a cushioning charm at the last second. Hermione and he tried to keep a straight face as the three landed in a huge pile of feathers.

Draco and the others spent more than a minute removing feathers out from their clothing and mouths. Harry silently banished the feathers which got a grateful look from both Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy led the other two up to where Hermione and Harry stood. He held out his hand for his wand.

Harry tossed Crabbe's and Goyle's wands to them but held on to Draco's. "Two more things if you _**please**_, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco realized that Harry was having a little sport with him but it was better than waiting for Filch while stuck to the ceiling. Draco grumbled but turned to Hermione. "My thanks Miss Granger."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Draco was surprised when Harry calmly handed him his wand.

"I thought you wanted two things."

Harry smiled. "The Thank You was sufficient but I am still curious who did this to you."

Goyle started speaking then. "It was that Weasley brat. She…"

Draco turned on Goyle suddenly. "Shut it." He turned back to address the curious Gryffindors. "We were just having a friendly little chat with her. Really. We just wanted to know how her life was going on without the golden boy being in it. She just disarmed us and hexed us for no good reason. That witch has a serious temper problem."

Harry smiled as he continued talking to the Slytherin. "You have no idea Mr. Malfoy. She's done far worse to me at times; consider yourself lucky you can still stand and talk. But enough for our social time; we all need to hurry home before Filch really does see us."

The two parties split up and headed in different direction. Harry was about to reach for his invisibility cloak when Malfoy's voice sounded in the corridor again.

"Hey Pothead?"

Harry turned to see what else Malfoy wanted. He saw Malfoy glare at him a bit and then surprisingly saw him smile evilly. "This changes nothing Potter. You're going to regret ever showing up for school this year. It's lucky for you that I'd been up there for a while."

Harry laughed. "Been there, done that. Good night Draco."

Hermione watched as the Slytherins withdraw from them. _**'What just happened Harry?'**_

Harry drew out the invisibility cloak and threw it over the top of them. _**'Never underestimate how mad a bloke can get when he's been embarrassed. We could have just left him there to piss himself and he's upset that it was us that came along to rescue him.'**_

Hermione wrapped an arm around her boyfriend under the cloak. "You really are something else Harry."

Xxxx xxxx

The lively discussion at the staff table over breakfast the next morning halted suddenly when Professor Snape sat down to eat. "What's happened now?"

Dumbledore nodded to Professor Sprout who started retelling the news. "The 'Hearth of Friendship' was found and opened last night. I spent a good deal of the last twelve hours talking to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. We were just trying to find a time when all who were interested could join me in visiting her again."

"If it's really been opened, I'm not sure a crowd of people would be the best way to talk to one of the founders."

"Believe me, it's really been opened. Perhaps you're right though Severus" Professor Sprout said. "I'll ask Lady Hufflepuff how many visitors she would like at one time."

"I think it would be an incredible opportunity to learn about the actual founding of Hogwarts" Professor Flitwick said. "And maybe something about the other founders."

Dumbledore took a look around the table and surprisingly cast a privacy ward. "I can tell you now that we actually have two of the four founders' portraits to talk to. Godric Gryffindor's Abode was also discovered recently and Minerva and I have had the pleasure of sitting down and conversing with him a bit. I'm of the opinion that this news not be made available to the students or the board of governors quite yet."

Professor Snape didn't miss the look that Sprout gave to the Gryffindor table and the particular messy haired boy sitting in the middle of it. "To what do we owe this timely happenstance? Or is it a who?"

Professor McGonagall took a look around. "It's actually a little confluence of time and people. The headmaster thinks that the school itself is ready to give up some secrets and they seem to have chosen Lord Potter as its' agent."

Hagrid almost choked on the slab of bacon he was chewing on. "LORD POTTER? You mean to say that young Harry is an honest to goodness Lord? Blimey!"

Dumbledore turned to look at the rest of the staff at the table. "The student we are referring to has come into his inheritance and will become Lord Potter when he becomes emancipated. Being Harry, he wants none of the fame or acknowledgement that goes with this. Harry has made the formal request that none of his instructors or anyone else treat him any different from the rest of the students here. He particularly does not want the rest of the students to regard him as anything special or different."

Snape made a disgusted sound at that last comment. "Like that is going to happen. The Boy-Who-Lived! He's been the center for any and every thing unusual that has happened here since last year. He's as bad as his father. A spoiled troublemaker." The Potions professor threw down his napkin and gathered a few scones and rolls to take with him as he stormed out of the hall.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he watched Snape leave the Great Hall but then he had a thoughtful look cross his features. He looked at the rest of the upset staff carefully. "I hope the rest of you will respect and adhere to Mr. Potter's request. He still had many years left here at Hogwarts and I think he would like to just be a student."

A few smiles and chuckles from the rest of the staff was the response to that statement. "Well maybe as best he can be anyway. Poppy, could I see you for a second before you return to the medical wing?"

"Of course headmaster." Madame Pomfrey had finished her meal and stopped by the headmasters spot at the table. ""What do you need Albus?" she said quietly.

"I realize this is a little unusual but could you take a copy of Mr. Potter's incoming physical and give it to Professor Snape with the word that he is not to divulge the contents to anyone else?"

A gleam of understanding lit up Madame Pomfrey's face. "Of course sir. Would you like me to tell him to come see you after he has read it?"

"No, I think the lesson will be in that piece of paper. I shouldn't have to reinforce it."

Madame Pomfrey bid farewell to the rest of the staff at the table and hurried to leave the hall and go do the chore that Dumbledore had given her. She paused at the entrance and looked back at the green-eyed second year that seemed to be the magnet for a considerable amount of good and bad fortune. She watched as Harry laughed at something one of his housemates said and hoped she wouldn't spend any of the rest of the year seeing him professionally.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Celebration

It was October the 29th and Hermione was still trying to figure out what to wear to the big party. It wasn't everyday that anyone celebrated a Quincentennial (500 year) anniversary, let alone a ghost. Sir Nicholas had decided to have a big party celebrating his clumsy beheading and death and had invited a few students, mainly Gryffindors, to join all the rest of the castle ghosts on Halloween. Ron was bringing Luna and Neville had worked up the courage to ask Susan Bones out on the date. Even the Weasley twins were going to attend once they had been reassured that Moaning Myrtle probably wouldn't be there very long. Most of the ghosts were going to be wearing their usual clothes so Hermione thought that maybe she would just stick with her normal robes. It wasn't as if there was going to be any dancing. Hermione just decided to ask Harry for his opinion when he came back.

Hermione looked at the hourglass that sat on the desk next to her. Ever since the problem with Dobby, Hermione started a 20-minute hourglass running whenever Harry ported away to the mine. Professor McGonagall had loaned it to them and it was enchanted to chime at every minute and to sound an alarm at five minute intervals. Hermione had been so mortified at her mental lapse the day of the cave-in but Harry had just shrugged it off as an unfortunate set of occurrences. He did however let her know that if he didn't come back before the twenty minutes ran out that he was probably in trouble again.

'_**Yes. White topaz! The last one I wanted.'**_

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**I'm finished here Hermione! Let me clean up what I've done and put everything back where I found it! Be right there!'**_

Hermione smiled and started picking up the space around her in the empty classroom. She also pulled out a small envelope from her bookbag. She smiled as she thought of what she had planned for later. All the things she had planned for later. She would have to send an owl letter or maybe Patchum down to Hogsmeade for her surprise.

Harry appeared suddenly in a small swirl of magic and he was grinning broadly. He almost ran up to Hermione to grab her up in a hug but did remember the condition he was in. He stood still and let her perform a 'Scourgify' spell and clean up most of the messy condition he was in.

Then he hurried to lift his best friend up. He wrapped his arms around her a little above knee level and boosted her straight up. Hermione was giggling and beating Harry feebly about the head and shoulders demanding to be let down. He carried her carefully like that and spun around a couple of times. He relented and loosened his grip slightly letting her slide down in his embrace.

Harry somewhat regretted that particular decision as Hermione's front had extended contact with his bare shoulders and chest. His face reddened and he quickly let go of Hermione – letting her drop a few inches. He apologized but Hermione just asked to see the last gemstone he had found.

Digging into the pocket of his shorts, Harry pulled out a clump of whitish rough stone that had a few crystals sticking up at odd angles. Hermione saw that the largest crystal was clear in color but there was a bluish tinged one and a reddish-orange small crystal all growing out of the stone.

"It's the impurities in the crystal that gives it color" Harry said. "But the clear one is the one I was looking for. White topaz is good for gathering energy and it's supposed to heighten strength and grant invisibility."

"Are you going to go see Wrotkill today after you finish cleaning up?"

"Yes, I want to tell him that the mine is ready for the next 'Haagjeh'. I'm done with all that grunt work now. No more worrying that Dobby might waylay me in the mine again."

"I'm glad that you took Helga's spell so you could read and speak gobblygook; it must have made choosing the gems a lot simpler. You had some of it stored up in your head from when you had your first staff didn't you?"

"Yes and it also didn't hurt that the pamphlet that Wrotkill gave me was an almost word for word replica of part of the book Dumbledore had presented to me on my birthday last year."

Hermione held up Harry's robes and he turned and shrugged into them. Hermione tried to get control of her heart rate; she had been affected by that slide down Harry's torso. Seeing the way his back muscles moved as he put the cloak on did funny things to her stomach. Hermione quickly remembered the envelope in her pocket and held it out for Harry when he turned around.

"What's this?"

"An appointment for you later. It's a 'requirement' that you show up."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll definitely be there."

"I'll walk up to the common room with you and then back down to Dumbledore's office so you can leave for Gringotts from there."

"How about just up to the common room? I think I can manage a trip to the headmaster's office by myself. That way you don't have to go alone to the tower or the library."

Hermione glared at Harry for a second. "So who's the worry wart now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Me, I guess. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't take care of yourself."

"It's ok. I worry about you when I can't see you either. We're just trying to be protective. And Harry?"

When Harry turned around Hermione dropped a long kiss to his forehead. "Congratulations!"

Xxxx xxxx

Harry used his portkey to Gringotts and appeared in the little side office. He sat in one of the chairs next to the desk until Griphook appeared a few minutes later. Harry rose and bowed to his account manager but informed him that his primary business was to report to Wrotkill although he did have some business afterward if Griphook had the time.

"Of course Master Harry" the little goblin said. "I shall go inform Master Wrotkill but it may take him a few minutes to appear."

"Thank you Manager Griphook." Harry bowed to the exiting goblin but then sat back down in the chair. He pulled a pouch out of his pocket and laid it on the desk. It was five minutes later when the side door to the office opened and Wrotkill entered the room.

Harry stood up deep a deep bow to the wizard. "vaan nuqueH, Pina'q Wrotkill." (Salute, what are your needs Master Wrotkill.)

Wrotkill stopped in mid-bow and returned the greeting. "NuqueH, Bajek Potter." (What do you want worker Potter?)

Harry indicated the pouch on the desk. "jiHev rIn!" (I've finished!)

Wrotkill walked to the desk. "Your accent is horrible Bajek. We'll talk in your tongue. It is a nicely surprising development."

Harry responded a little shyly. "I've recently met an ancient who hadn't talked gobblygook in a very long while. We've practiced a little."

"You will learn to speak better in your next step." Wrotkill pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and laid it on the desk. "Read this for me."

Harry looked at the written gobblygook and extended his magic and the spell that Helga Hufflepuff had taught him. "The balance between stones must be maintained while constructing and infusing the staff with power. Without the necessary balance of all the intended magical gems there is a possibility of feedback in using a particular stone to its maximum effect. The danger of …"

"Enough Bajek. You can read adequately."

"No more Haagjeh then Master Wrotkill?"

"No, it was a name; an insult purposely designed to discourage you or to prove your conviction. It is not needed since you have passed the worse of the physical labor. Show me what you have found and decided to use in building your staff."

Harry dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand and spread the results out on the desk. He looked up at Wrotkill but the goblin only stared back at him. Harry picked up each stone individually and started explaining their properties and the reason he chose them.

"Emeralds are used for increased strength and wisdom. Moonstone for balance and clairvoyance. The star sapphire is used for spirit projection and moving physical objects. Turquoise represents the powers of light, luck and animal communication. Obsidian is used in absorbing negative energy and increased physical stamina. Tiger's eye for mental focus and protection from animals. White topaz for mental speech, invisibility and gathering power. Sunstone for self-healing and control of the elements. And diamond for enhancing the other stones powers and balancing physical and mental abilities."

"Very good Bajek. Good choices all. You won't use all of those for your staff but a more than adequate mixture to start with. Are there other gems you wished to find that you didn't?"

"Amber and pearls enhance other stones and grant special powers to wizards but the guide you gave me did not specify what those are. I did not discover either of them in my digging and I thought that were not found in the mine since they are formed through other means."

"Those stones react differently and give different powers to different wizards. You will be provided with access to those two in the course of your work."

"There is also the matter of the source and use of gold, silver and other rare metals as binding or magical agents in the staff. And the material of the staff itself."

"Those are good questions Bajek. One most apprentices don't even think about. It shows that you are considering all possibilities in creating a staff. I will give you this puzzle to work out then; a few wizards have made staffs of air, fire or water. Think of what were the advantages and disadvantages of being that different."

"Master Griphook, I understand the properties that go with each stone but I'm not sure which stones work best together or how their shaping will affect their powers."

"That is the next part of your training then. Learning the stones and refining them to your command. There is a goblin jewelry shop named Zemdelza's in Diagon Alley; you will report to the master jeweler Cafzod Monday. He is aware of your undertaking and that you are still a human student. You will be required to spend 3 hours instruction with him at least twice a week. If you need me to speak to your Headmaster about this I will. Cafzod will teach his craft but you will be the one to work on the gems you have harvested. Is this understood Bajek?"

Harry bowed to the goblin wizard. "Jiyajnj!" (I understand.)

Wrotkill smiled in that scary way that goblins did when pleased. "You will also start to learn how the gems mesh with the different substances of a staff. It is an uncommon human wizard that follows and learns from goblin orders. But I have begun to believe that you are a very uncommon wizard Bajek."

Harry bowed again to the goblin and understood their meeting was ending. "Long life and honor Master Wrotkill."

The goblin wizard performed a bow back to Harry. "May your enemies die a long, painful death Lord Gryffindor!"

Harry stared gobsmacked at the goblin wizard as he left the room and Griphook entered. He was pushing a cart loaded up with account books and Harry wondered what other new responsibilities he was in line for.

Harry took out the list of debts that Griphook and Remus has compiled. It was time to start making some financial decisions.

Xxxx xxx

Porting back to Dumbledore's office later, Harry informed him of his next step in his quest to make another staff. Dumbledore's was worried that Harry might not keep up on his schoolwork but Harry said that he had the smartest witch in his year to make sure he stayed up with his lessons. Dumbledore also counseled Harry that he should employ a disguise while he was visiting Diagon Alley. Harry transformed into Jamie and replied that he would be careful. The headmaster smiled and told Harry that he had a passable Irish accent. Harry let the disguise drop and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

He was passing along the corridor that held Myrtle's bathroom when he felt another strong shudder in the castle. Harry moved to the wall to brace himself against possibly falling down and felt a vibration through the wall itself. It seemed to be approaching the spot he was standing from the right and it got louder and stronger as it got closer to him. Harry watched a little bit of the masonry vibrate out from between a couple of the stone blocks as whatever it was reached him and passed along behind the wall and headed to his left. The vibration and noise subsided and then vanished as whatever it was moved farther and farther away. Harry had no idea what was causing these odd vibration and noise but he hoped it was something that he knew of; hopefully Peeves moving something huge to prank on the Slytherins.

Harry was expecting Hermione to be waiting for him in the common room but she was nowhere to be seen. He contacted her mentally and was told that he had instructions for the evening in his pocket. Remembering the envelope she had given him before he had left for Gringotts, Harry went up to his dorm room and read it on his bed. The note inside was very brief:

_Harry, This seems to be an excellent time to repay you for that wonderful birthday meal. Meet me at the RoR at 6:45 for food and a proper rubdown. Dress is casual. See you then. Nonnie _

_p.s. If you have time, work on your Charms homework!_

Harry smiled at the directness of the note. Even though Hermione had planned a fun activity the thoughts of keeping up with the schoolwork were never far from her mind. He would have to tell her about the 6 hours he would be spending at the jewelry store. Harry sighed but pulled out his Charms book and started writing his essay on counter jinxes.

(I hope nobody minded that I used a slightly questionable dialect of Klingon for the spoken gobblygook. It seemed to fit in real well.)

(Also the next chapter is not for the faint of heart or youngsters who might still have a bedtime. It has no redeeming social value and contributes absolutely nothing to the real storyline. The rating of this story is what it is for a reason. – CC)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Dinner and a Show

His wristwatch alarm sounded an hour later and Harry put all his books and finished homework back in his book bag. Harry changed into jeans, a pullover and his trainers. He was looking forward to getting the back rub from Hermione; she had gotten quite good with all the practice she had gotten since he had been working in the mine. Harry suspected that she enjoyed having the contact as much as he did. He had tried unsuccessfully to talk Hermione into receiving a backrub from him as he thought he owed it to her. She hadn't agreed yet but Harry thought he was making progress.

Hermione was waiting in the hall when he walked the short way to the corridor on the seventh floor. She was wearing her jeans and another loose sweater. Harry did notice that she was barefoot for a change and wondered if somebody had pranked her out of them. Hermione greeted him a long hug after she looked around to make sure no one else was present.

"Ready for your compensation?"

"Why Miss Granger what do I need to be compensated for?" Harry was a little intrigued by Hermione's use of the word. The brilliant girl was very precise in her word usage and never tried to deliberately mislead anyone in a conversation. Well, almost never. Harry had to admit that Hermione was no slouch in the word game department if she wanted to play that way.

Hermione had begun pacing the corridor to open the door to what she had setup in the Room of Requirement. "Well there's the small matter of moving the dozens of tons of corbamite while you were searching for those gems. And the time you missed studying during those two hour stretches. Add to that the strain of all that work. And lastly just for being a fantastic boyfriend."

The ornate door appeared just as Hermione finished her little speech. She asked Harry to close his eyes for his surprise and she led him into the room. When he got permission to open his eyes, Harry saw a set up that was half the same as what he had thought up for Hermione's birthday. There was the small table with two chairs and a side table with a couple of covered trays that probably contained supper. Instead of the tall, thin candles that Harry had asked for, the centerpiece on the table this time appeared to be an oil lamp that cast a steady light.

Harry was a little surprised for what else showed up in the spot lit areas of the room. There was a large overstuffed chair with a blanket folded up on the back of it. A pair of four foot square hassocks were set up directly in front of the chair in a line. Harry had a strong suspicion that that was going to be where he would be lying to receive his backrub.

"I thought we'd do supper first and talk a bit before we got around to the massage part of the evening, if that's ok with you Harry."

"Hey, I'm just a guest for this party Hermione. You can do whatever you want with me." Harry realized how suggestive that sounded and blushed. Hermione just laughed in response and told Harry he shouldn't make open–ended offers like that. She held an arm out herself this time and escorted Harry to his chair.

A nice salad started out the meal and there was a small choice of dressings. Harry favored the Ranch while Hermione decided on Italian. Hermione reached down to open a small cooler and offered Harry a choice of pumpkin juice or ginger ale. It had been a long time since Harry had a muggle drink of any kind so he chose the livelier beverage. He was surprised when the carbonation touched his mouth and throat. He choked a little bit and was a little annoyed when Hermione came over to pat him on the back. He glared at her but just ended up laughing at himself.

When they finished the salads Hermione waved her wand and the other remaining tray floated to the table and landed in front of Harry. He stole a look at the brown haired girl but she just indicated he could have the honors of the unveiling.

Harry was totally unprepared for what was under the cover. A hot steaming pizza with double cheese, ham, mushrooms and tomato slices. "Where do you get a hot pizza in Scotland, Hermione?"

"Well I could say that I made it myself but the truth was I made an arrangement with Madame Rosamerta at the Three Broomsticks. She has enough muggle customers to know what a pizza actually was so I ordered one a long time ago but held up on getting it delivered until I had a special occasion."

"And you think I'm the special one in this relationship! This is a wonderful idea Hermione."

The two youngsters dug into the treat and had a wonderful time eating the hot dish. Each laughed at the other as strings of cheese ended up on chins and were hastily grabbed and maneuvered out of midair. Both had an odd moment or two of sadness as they thought that having Ginny there would have made the meal perfect. There still were a couple of pieces of the pizza left over after Hermione and Harry had had their fill of the tasty meal.

What to do with the leftover pizza was the first topic of discussion as Harry and Hermione moved from the table to the chair and ottomans. After talking about all the second year witches and wizards that they knew, Harry and Hermione agreed that Neville and Susan Bones would be the most surprised at the example of muggle food.

Harry talked about his meeting with Wrotkill and Hermione got a little upset that he would be away from school for another six hours a week. Harry pointed out that he technically had been away from school for 14 hours a week since almost the beginning of school term but Hermione told him that subjective time really didn't count. Harry thought for a second and then found a way to maybe overcome Hermione's objections. He leaned into his girlfriend and told her that he would be going by Flourish and Blotts twice a week and could pick up a book or two for her if she wanted. The way Hermione's eyes lit up at that caused Harry to laugh and surprise her with a quick hug.

Hermione tickled Harry's ribs in response and the two had a quick game of chase around before returning breathlessly to the place they had started from. She then got terribly serious and told Harry it was time to strip down! Hermione couldn't keep a straight face however and started giggling.

Harry just asked where she wanted him to be and Hermione pointed at the two hassocks. Harry sat and pulled the shirt over his head and lay down so that his head was on the front edge of the hassock. Harry felt Hermione kneel down on one side of him and began working on one shoulder and one arm. She stopped once or twice to get more lotion and worked her way down from Harry's neck down to the shoulder and arm.

Hermione used a variety of different techniques in trying to get the various types and sizes of muscles to relax. Harry groaned once or twice but just asked Hermione to continue as he felt the muscles respond the treatment. Overall it was a very relaxing feeling having the gentle hands work their way down one quarter of his back and down his arm. When Hermione had finished on one side, she moved over to the other side and worked on Harry's other upper quarter.

It was a very enjoyable sensation just relaxing and letting another person manipulate the tight muscles to relax them. Every once in a while Hermione deliberately let her fingernails drag across Harry's skin. Harry thought it was just to keep him from totally falling asleep but it was a little stimulating at the same time. Harry knew that goosebumps were being raised all over his back at this type of treatment. He thought he heard Hermione's breathing rise and fall too but he could have been imagining it.

"Doing ok there Mr. Potter?"

"Just wonderfully Miss Granger. Are you positive I can't do this for you some day?"

"I'm thinking about it Harry. You look very relaxed now."

"Ummm, you have no idea how good this feels."

"I'm glad I'm doing a good job."

"Good is such an understatement. This is bloody marvelous."

Harry noticed that Hermione had finished his other arm and had moved to a different location. Usually this meant that she went and sat on his butt where she could reach every part of his back easily. Today she did something just a little different. She knelt by his head and reached as far as she could down his back and worked the muscles upward. Harry knew something was a little different in this direction but it wasn't until Hermione's third or fourth pass that Harry realized what it was.

She was reaching very far down his back. When Hermione pulled backwards, her breasts were running over the top of Harry's head so he was getting an indirect free feel.

Harry turned his head so that it was squared up and raised his chin. The results caused Harry to draw a deep breath in. He was looking directly into Hermione's cleavage. In fact, the top couple of buttons of Hermione's sweater had come undone and Harry's nose was actually IN the space between Hermione's bra-covered breasts. Harry froze in place as did Hermione.

"Enjoying the view there Harry?" There was a small touch of humor in Hermione's voice and Harry started wondering if she had done the positioning deliberately.

"Actually yes I am. And the smell… you smell wonderful Nonnie."

"Do you want me to move in any certain direction Mr. Potter?"

"There's a lot of different answers I could give to that question love. Some of which would get me in trouble."

"Are you sure about that then Harry?"

Harry was about to try an answer when Hermione swayed from side to side just the littlest bit. Harry nose and face were being contacted with some incredibly soft parts of Hermione's anatomy. Harry held his breath at first but then tried blowing some warm air out of his nose and mouth. He felt and saw the shiver that went through Hermione.

"I think we'll go back to the other way we were doing it. This has a couple of unintended problems."

"Not from my point of view."

Hermione laughed and moved backward, eliminating what contact Harry briefly had. She moved around to straddle Harry's waist and began working on Harry's back muscles from her seated position. It was another fifteen minutes when Harry reluctantly called for Hermione to halt her work.

"If I get any more relaxed, I'll just dissolve all together and flow off these hassocks. You have certainly mastered this Hermione. I really appreciate the time and effort you've made to help me feel better."

"Could … could you help me then with something?" Hermione sounded very nervous. "Something that I've had on my mind since Ginny's accident."

"Of course Hermione. What do you want me to do?" Harry sat up and crossed his legs.

Hermione pointed to the chair behind him and asked Harry to just sit so she could rest her back against his chest. Harry reached for his shirt but Hermione just shook her head no. Harry scooted back in the chair and spread his legs out a little so Hermione had room to sit comfortably.

"Could you put your arms up on the sides of the chair and keep your eyes closed until I tell you different please?" Harry was wondering where this was going but did as she requested. Harry felt Hermione take the blanket off the back of the chair and drape it across his lap. There was silence for a little bit of time and then Harry felt Hermione climb up into the chair.

Harry could tell that Hermione was sitting in front of him because he could feel her legs next to his. She hadn't leaned back into his chest like she usually did but was sitting upright. She reached for Harry's hands and held them as she leaned back into Harry's naked chest. Her timing was perfect; her back made contact with Harry as she brought his hands to lie on her bare stomach.

Harry jumped in shock when he felt the expanse of skin against his chest and under his hands. Hermione laid her hands flat over his on her stomach to keep them from moving.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." Harry opened his eyes to see that his girlfriend only had her bra and knickers on. This set was light green and made of some thin stretchy material. Hermione had arranged herself so that Harry was looking over one shoulder and down across her stomach where he could see all four of their hands. Hermione had her knees bent slightly and her feet flat on the hassock.

"I want to do this Harry but I'm very, very nervous. So I'm going to ask you to do or not do some specific things. Please keep your hands where they are right now. You may talk to me but not about what you see me doing and you're allowed to kiss whatever you can reach from where we are right now."

"You don't have to do this for me Hermione" Harry said nervously as he realized what Hermione was about to do.

"Actually Harry I'm doing this mostly for me. This is one of my favorite little fantasies of us as a couple; you holding and talking to me as I find some pleasure for myself. I've wanted to show you what you do to me and how I react to being close to you sometimes. I know it'll be many years until we actually have physical sex but the feelings are present now and they drive me crazy sometimes until I can take care of them. I thought you might want to see what just the thought of you encourages me to do."

Harry moved his mouth downward until it was right next to Hermione's ear. "Thank you for letting me take part in this then even if it is only as an observer. You're my one in a billion Hermione Granger." Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head once and then bent his head to kiss the juncture of her jaw and ear. He felt Hermione smile and give out a little sigh as she closed her own eyes.

Hermione ran her hands up and down Harry's hands and arms and lightly traced out the position of his fingers as they lay under hers. One hand ran down the outside of her leg and then ran up the front of her thigh before retracing her way down almost to her knee. The same hand trailed slowly up the inside of her thigh and across the silk fabric of her knickers. Harry watched totally mesmerized as the one hand came back to rest on his while the other started the touching pattern on her other leg. Harry was noticing that Hermione's breathing had begun to change as she ran her hands over parts of her own body.

Following the progress of her one hand, Harry noticed that the material of the underwear she was wearing was a little bit translucent. Harry could just make out a darker shadow of what had to be a strip of hair under the front of her knickers and a couple of darker spots that were becoming darker and swelling along with her nipples under the bra.

Hermione's hands both left off caressing the back of his hands and went to tracing vague patterns first along the underside of her breasts and then across the top and then her nipples. A thumb dipped and stroked one of her nipples rapidly and Harry saw the response as the nipple noticeably swelled a little. The thin fabric of the bra did little to hide the arousal of those two points but just highlighted them as her nipples were totally outlined by the fabric.

Harry had been quietly breathing down the side of Hermione's neck and giving little kisses to her hair and jawline. His tongue flickered out briefly and ran along the outline of her ear making Hermione gasp just a little bit. He bit down lightly on her earlobe and Hermione responded by grasping a nipple and pinching it briefly. She then grasped the whole of her right breast and gave it a couple of caresses and alternate squeezes.

Hermione's other hand was tracing the outline of her panties across the waistline of the knickers and then along the inside of her thighs with her fingers splayed widely touching the flesh as her thumb ran quick circles across the fabric. Her hand moved slowly rubbing and caressing the sensitive areas of her inner thighs. Hermione left playing with her chest alone as both hands moved down together in a vee to run over the front of her knickers and down between her thighs. A quick jerk and a gasp let Harry know that her fingers had run through or over the creases where her most sensitive areas were. Harry looked at the expression on Hermione's face and watched as she chewed on her lower lip in concentration. He could see the eyes moving back and forth under her lowered lids and realized how turned on she was getting. A thick sweet smell filled the area as Harry watched Hermione's knees and legs spread a little wider. Hermione continued to rub the area between her legs lightly and rapidly and Harry saw the indented slit where Hermione had pushed the fabric down between her lower lips. Harry started humming a little tune in Hermione's ear and she responded by throwing her head back even more giving Harry more room to nip and kiss her neck and throat area.

One of Hermione's hands returned to her chest and held one whole breast in her hand, fondling it languishly or squeezing it a lot harder than Harry would have dared to. The other hand was running across her stomach lightly but deliberately as she reached lower and lower. Harry watched as the fingers finally ran under the light elastic waistband of the knickers and curled a little as she touched and spread her flesh to reach what was hidden. Hermione gave a small hum of contentment and bent her head sideways to meet Harry's and Harry watched the fingers of one hand reach down and back under the tiny wet area that he could see and smell on her knickers.

Instead of continuing to rub the whole area up and down Harry watched as Hermione's first and second fingers circled a particular spot and played with rubbing in circles or scissoring and pinching the particular nubbin of nerves there. Her legs were spread almost flat now and the particular smell that Harry now associated with an aroused Hermione got stronger.

Hermione reached down with both hands to play under her knickers as her breathe got shorter and shorter. Harry saw that one hand was moving rapidly over what he assumed was her clitoris while the other hand reached and played with the folds of sensitive and moist flesh. She must have been reaching into herself with two or three fingers as Harry watched the fabric of the knickers move rapidly in time with her fingers.

Harry watched for a number of minutes as Hermione used both her hands to stimulate herself. He thought that Hermione was building herself up to the point of a big climax. He had never seen such a look of amazement, wildness and happiness as what was on Hermione's face now. Harry determined that even as restricted as he was, he would do what he could to push her over the edge. Harry latched onto Hermione's earlobe again and began chewing on it. He also lowered his voice and began raining compliments into her ear. He didn't realize that he was speaking Parseltongue until Hermione groaned and told him to never stop talking like that.

While still attached to Hermione's ear Harry watched as a hand came up to grip and tear down a bra strap from her shoulder. That exposed a wonderful sight to Harry- one of Hermione's breasts. The breast was about the size of a large orange and slightly cone-shaped. The nipple stood up prominently in contrast to the smoothness of the rest of her chest. The nipple was very dark and very rigid. The small aureole surrounding it was pink and had a number of other smaller bumps that were visible. Harry didn't get a long look at it because Hermione grasped the nipple with her thumb and a couple of fingers and began to pull it and twist it very hard. Her breathing was becoming louder now and Hermione was gasping as her hands attacked both her nipple and her aroused and sensitive fanny.

The gasping turned into whimpering very quickly as she approached her orgasm. Harry was a little worried about the condition of Hermione's poor nipple as she continued to pull and twist it hard. Harry hoped something so very pretty wouldn't be too damaged after all the rough handling.

The whimpering coming from Hermione's mouth was escalating and becoming one long loud noise. Harry hung on as best he could when she began shuddering and he watched her thrash against him as the orgasm overcame her. The fist that had manhandled her nipple eventually relaxed its hold and the hand in her knickers came out slowly and just rested on top of Harry's joined hands at her waist.

Harry nuzzled the side of Hermione's head and spoke slowly to her as she regained her normal coloring and breathing. Hermione became a little self-conscious as she straightened up and placed her knees back together. She shyly turned her head to look at Harry to see what his reaction was. "That was absolutely brilliant Nonnie! Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Are you sure you don't think I'm too weird or forward for wanting you to watch and hold me as I did that?" Hermione was biting on her lip again and this time it was because she was scared of Harry's disapproval.

Harry crossed his arms across the front of her shoulders and held her as he whispered into her ear. "I'm a very lucky bloke that has a young lady.. a beautiful sexy young witch that trusts me enough to share something so personal with."

Hermione closed her eyes in relief but then began noticing the position she was in. She reached hurriedly for her bra strap to cover herself up but Harry batted down her hand and reached for it himself. He pulled it back up but kissed her shoulder before letting it settle back where it belonged.

The other hand that had been busy under her knickers was still sitting on top of Harry's other hand. Hermione was surprised when Harry lifted that hand up to kiss the back of it. Hermione was a little shocked that Harry looked her right in the eyes when he sniffed it and grinned. She got really flustered when Harry held the hand carefully and stuck her fingers in his mouth, licking and cleaning up each of the fingers individually.

"You taste great Hermione. Maybe I could get a taste of you directly someday." Hermione's eyes got very wide as she realized what Harry was volunteering for. Harry grinned and tightened his grip around her waist again.

Hermione leaned back into Harry's front again. He held her for a long time while she pulled herself back together again. Hermione looked at Harry again and asked him if he had any questions. Harry blushed as he asked her if all those times she did that by herself were just as 'vigorous'. When she said no, Harry grinned and said that he would just take that as a compliment. He said he had other questions that weren't that important and he could wait until Hermione felt like volunteering some info.

"You need to get up Hermione." Hermione cocked a curious glance at Harry who pointed downward toward his waist. Hermione blushed as she realized what affect her little exhibition had probably done to Harry. She scrambled to her feet and went to go retrieve the rest of her clothes but Harry wouldn't let go of her hand. Harry pulled the blanket off his lap and folded it over the arm of the chair.

"I just meant we need to switch places Hermione." While Hermione was trying to figure that statement out, Harry stood up carefully opposite her, toed off his trainers and dropped his pants to the floor. Hermione's eyes took in what Harry had left on and suddenly understood that he needed to take care of something himself. Her mouth got dry and her pulse suddenly accelerated again as she sat back in the chair. She watched carefully as Harry sat down with his back to her front.

Hermione watched as Harry nervously lowered his boxers down to reveal the magnitude of his problem. She had read and sort of knew what passed for average size of boys of Harry's age and she discovered that Harry Potter was exceptional for a least one more reason. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she realized another fantasy of hers was about to happen.

Considering what Harry had just witnessed, Hermione wasn't too surprised at that it didn't take too long for Harry to take care of his erection. She was pretty sure that she didn't blink or even breathe for the time she watched him stroke his remarkable member. Hermione held him close when he tensed up and erupted all over his chest and stomach and she got those funny feelings in her stomach starting all over again.

It was a full half hour later when the two recovered enough to clean up, dress and walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry offered to let Hermione Obliviate him of the little session they just had together but she refused. They held each other in a very long hug before going up and greeting Winnie in her portrait. The lady in the portrait wondered what they were smiling about as she let them in.

(I am sooo sorry! The wrackspurts must have got to me. We will now return to our irregular regular story - CC)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Halloween again

Harry was thinking that this was a much better Halloween than had what happened during his first year at Hogwarts. There was no mountain troll wandering through the halls and he was pretty sure that Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't channeling Voldemort and trying to kill him.

He and Hermione and the other invited guests had gathered in one of the dungeon halls for Sir Nicholas's party. While the rest of Hogwarts held their Halloween feast in the Great Hall somewhere above them, they were in a cold, damp and drafty room with horrid lighting and some bats flying around. In other words, a proper place for a bunch of ghosts to meet. Harry actually didn't mind being in the same place with most of the ghosts of Hogwarts; he and Hermione thought it an opportunity to interact with some of the quieter history of the school.

Not everyone had as much tolerance as Harry and Hermione did however. Susan Bones had looked very uncomfortable with the company especially after the Bloody Baron walked through her as he was talking to one of the other guests. Neville took Susan back up to the regular feast after they had offered their congratulations and condolences to their host.

Luna Lovegood was talking to the Grey Lady, the ghostly daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Luna's house. Ron was looking on as he sampled the actual food that Sir Nicholas had arranged for. Ron didn't seem to be too bothered by all the apparitions as long as Peeves stayed well away from him and the food. A few other students walked around talking to one particular ghost or another or just watching the proceedings.

A bit of music started somewhere and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Luna Lovegood staring at him. "Hi Luna"

"Hermione can I borrow your boyfriend for a dance?" Hermione nodded in her shock; usually Luna's words wandered a bit and came at things in a roundabout way. This was a little more direct than what she was used to.

"Is this ok with Ron?" Harry asked as he looked around for a little clear space to go dancing with remembered Ron's jealosy very well and didn't want to be the target again.

"I'm sure I asked him or will ask him if it's ok if I dance with you. He's not too coordinated that way yet. I'll need to call on some astairalls to help him if we have to go to a fancy ball or dance while we're here at Hogwarts."

Harry decided that ignorance not being the best of defenses when it came to Ron decided to dance Luna over to the table with the food and ask him himself. He held up his hand and Luna took hold of it; Harry gingerly put a hand around her waist and put a serious face on as he did a quick waltz across the floor. It didn't help matters much that Hermione was almost laughing as she followed them in and around the other dancing ghosts.

Arriving at the refreshment table, Harry and Luna did a few turns around Ron as he watched them with a smile on his face. Harry raised his voice just a little bit as he looked at his friend. "Is it ok with you if I have a dance or two with Luna?"

"Better you than me, Harry. She kicked me soundly the last time I attempted to dance with her. Have some fun but bring her back soon. I think Luna wants to at least look at the Main Hall decorations before she heads back to her dorm."

Harry nodded back at Ron as he twirled Luna around and headed away from the hazard of the food table. He had been concentrating so hard on getting over there that he hadn't realized that his dancing partner was doing a marvelous job of matching his sometimes erratic footsteps. Harry looked down at Luna's silvery eyes and told her she was a very good dancer.

"Thanks Harry. My mother and I danced a lot together when she was alive."

"I bet you miss her a lot."

"Yes but I've a lot of other friends now like you, Ron and Hermione. It makes the nights a little more bearable."

"I understand what you're saying. I hardly have time some days to think about my parents and that somehow feels very wrong."

"We're a very strange group sometimes. You, me, and Neville have lost a big part of our hearts without the parents being around. But I think having our friends around helps fill in those holes. I only wish that Ginny would find out what she's lost so she could kick out the guusward that's clouded her mind."

Harry slowed down his movements so that he and Luna were only shuffling their feet in a slow circle. "I didn't realize that Ginny has been treating you differently also."

"She doesn't know some of our older secrets anymore. Ginny seems to reach for the memories of us sometimes and she gets mad at me when she doesn't understand what I'm saying to her. I think that mysterious journal she hangs on to is infected too; I haven't written in it since Ginny changed although some of the other first year girls still are."

"I'm sorry about that Luna. Hermione and I don't know what to do about Ginny. You can always come and talk to me or Hermione if you need or want to talk to someone. I know it'll be a little difficult as we have different class schedules. But as far as I'm concerned you are welcome to come to the Gryffindor common room anytime."

Luna smiled sweetly. "That's awful kind of your lordship."

Harry panicked for a second and stopped moving. Luna just patted his cheek a bit and forced harry to start dancing again. "It's ok Harry; I haven't told anybody but Ronald about your titles. I'm not exactly sure he believes me about that anyway."

Harry leaned over and gave Luna a small kiss to her cheek. "Thank you Luna. You're a good friend."

Luna bowed her head a little. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me Harry. I think I'm ready to head back to Ron now."

As Luna finished speaking there was another tap on Harry's shoulder. He looked and saw Hermione's smiling face. "I thought you could use a break. Mind if I cut in?"

Harry dropped his hand from Luna's waist and thanked her for the dance. He started laughing however when Luna turned to Hermione and they clasped hands and began dancing back across the dungeon floor together.

Xxxx xxx

Hermione was still giggling a few minutes later as the two couples headed out from the dungeons. "The look on your face Harry was absolutely priceless. I should start carrying a camera around for when I surprise you."

"That's twice this week then Hermione. Both times you have done something so… so different that I'm not sure what to expect from you next."

"Good then. It's about time you got a little dose of your own medicine. If something unusual doesn't happen for a week around here I'll check the infirmary to see how sick you've been. Besides you've taken your turn giving me one BIG surprise this week."

Harry blushed furiously and looked to make sure that Ron and Luna, who were walking in front of them, hadn't heard that comment. "Well, there was no way I could walk too far after seeing you at your most… enticing. I thought that if you were brave enough to share that, then I would be a proper Gryffindor and reciprocate. "

"Oh Harry, that was anything but proper!" Hermione and Harry were giggling at her comment but Harry suddenly staggered to the side of the hallway clutching his forehead in pain.

Ron and Luna stopped when they heard Hermione cry out. They hurried back as they saw Hermione almost holding their friend up. Harry was fighting the pain and pressure in his head; he couldn't block out the feelings that were attacking him and thought he might pass out. There was also the voice. That horrid, cold voice that he had heard before. _**"…rip….tear…feed…hunger…"**_

"Harry, what's the matter." Ron reached for and gave Hermione a hand as they lowered Harry to the floor of the corridor. He was aware of the people around him but the voice was getting closer and he felt some movement around him somewhere. _**"must feed…so long asleep…need to kill.."**_

Luna joined the threesome on the floor and slipped one comforting hand to Harry's shoulder and one hand to Hermione's knee. Both were shocked to suddenly hear the loud murderous voice that seemed to surround them. _**"…so many prey…take one soon…feed… hunger…"**_

Luna sat down in shock, breaking her contact with Harry and Hermione. Harry fought off the pain and the voice as both seemed to retreat a little. He wasn't sure if it was something he did to protect himself or the source had moved on. Harry broke away from the protective arms and scrambled on hands and knees to the nearest wall. He put a hand up and felt through it with his magic.

"Harry, what was that? Harry, are you listening?" Harry ignored Hermione's questions as he sensed what was going on just beyond the stones. Whatever it was had passed them and moved on.

Harry made it to his feet but kept one hand to the wall as he made an effort to follow the voice. Ron got in his way almost immediately but Luna pulled him back. "Harry's on to something. Let him go."

Hermione kept one hand on Harry's shoulder as he began following the voice, his one hand on the wall. "Harry, your scar is all inflamed again."

"I'm ok Hermione; most of the pain is gone. It's going this way." Harry's speed picked up as he recovered. He was walking rapidly and heading up the last flight of stairs out of the dungeon and touching the wall every once in a while to confirm he was heading in the right direction.

His three friends followed Harry as he almost raced along a corridor or two and climbed another set of stairs. They were now on the second floor and Harry had a harder time following the voice. It had almost faded off into the distance when he heard one last excited cry.

"_**blood… there is fresh blood…must kill."**_

Harry was shocked at the cruelty of the voice and halted his steps. He looked at the three beside him and pulled out his wand. He surprised Hermione, Ron and Luna when he went running quickly down the corridor. The three only hesitated a second before they started running after him shouting out questions.

Turning a final corner into a dimly lit, deserted corridor, Harry suddenly slipped on water covered flagstones and landed hard flat on his back. He tried to stop the fall but hit the back of his head on the floor. His groan and the sound of the fall stopped his three pursuers from rushing in and making the same slip that he did. Hermione walked through the half inch water and helped pull a water soaked Harry up from the floor. He held the back of his head and hoped that he wasn't bleeding from the impact.

A large group of students returning to the dorms from the finished Halloween feast suddenly came up upon the four students and a strange sight. Harry Potter was drenched in water, wavering on his feet and holding his wand. Professor McGonagall who was leading the group was just about to ask Harry what was going on when someone screamed and pointed. All eyes followed the direction of the Patil twins' outstretched arms.

What they saw caused a bit of panic among the students. Professor Flitwick made his way through the crowd to look at the dark, dripping object hanging from a torch bracket. "It's Mrs. Norris" he said sadly.

A few wands lit up as both the professors and the students wanted a better look at the cat. Another scream lit the corridor and Professor McGonagall quickly turned to the offending party. "Miss Brown, do you really think it necessary…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at what had caused the reaction from Lavender. There was writing on the wall that had been lit up by the number of Lumos spells. What Professor McGonagall read there caused her to shudder:

'**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!'**

Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach as he read the message. There was no doubt in his mind that the message was written in fresh blood. The blood that whatever was moving through the walls had been excited about. Harry noted that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were looking at him expectantly like he knew what the problem was.

Other cries of astonishment and disbelief came from the growing crowd of onlookers. Of course the one that picked the perfect time to be heard over everyone else was Draco Malfoy.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. Now the rightful order will be returned. Start packing now, those of you that aren't Purebloods!"

Whatever punishment and detention Professor McGonagall was going to give to Malfoy never had a chance to leave her mouth. Argus Filch had fought his way through the crowd to see what the commotion was. Viewing the hanging cat, his reaction was anything but calm. "What's happened to Mrs. Norris? NO! No, no!"

Looking around at the crowd to find some explanation, Filch saw that Harry was standing apart from almost everyone. His wand was unlit and still hanging from his hand. "You… you murderer, you've killed her! You killed her! I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione moved to stand between Harry and Filch. As did Luna and Ron. It didn't slow down the old caretaker one bit. Just when Harry was about to push the three aside to defend himself, a loud voice restored some order to the scene.

"MR. FILCH! STOP!" Albus Dumbledore made his way through the crowd and his voiced stopped all parties. Dumbledore looked around at the crowd and made an announcement. "All students shall return to their houses. Now! Prefects, gather up your houses and leave. Not you four however."

Harry nodded. There was no way he was going to be excused from this mess. He did however try to get his friends out of the way. "I was here first Headmaster. The other three were just following me around."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a long moment. "Very well. Miss Lovegood, Mr. Weasley – you are excused!"

'_**Sorry Hermione – I tried getting you out of this.'**_

'_**I know Harry. It's ok'**_

It was less than a minute before the corridor was empty except for Dumbledore, most of the staff, Filch, Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore looked down at his wet slippers and banished the water away. Another wave of his wand brightened the hallway up as if it was midday. He went and took a look at Mrs. Norris where she was hanging and gingerly took her down.

Professor McGonagall conjured up a table and Professor Lockhart waved his wand and a chair appeared; he led a grieving Argus Filch to the seat and then watched as Dumbledore laid the cat on the table for an examination.

Harry was trying to get a good look at what Dumbledore was doing and stay out of the line of sight of Filch. Filch blamed him for the cat's death and Harry didn't know what he could do to prove his innocence. Hermione absently cast a drying charm on Harry as she was watching the others.

Filch was sobbing uncontrollably in his chair. Professor Lockhart was patting him on the shoulder and apologizing for not getting to the scene of the crime earlier and casting the proper counter course. Hermione groaned as she saw that and just clutched Harry's shoulder harder as Professor Snape swept into the corridor and stood by Professor McGonagall.

Hermione did note the surprised look on the Potions Master's face when he saw the writing on the wall. Evidently the news that the Heir of Slytherin was at Hogwarts was a surprise to its Head of House.

Professor Snape was just about to let loose on another vindictive tirade against Harry being the source of trouble when Filch broke out of his crying jag and started yelling at Harry again. "You killed her you did. If it's me you hate, you needn't take out on my cat. You'll pay for this Potter. Killing Mrs. Norris!"

"She's not dead Argus." Everyone looked back to Dumbledore who was straightening up at the table. He had been examining Mrs. Norris quietly while the others tried to figure out the mystery.

Filch regain his feet with a hopeful expression. "She's not dead. Then she can be cured?"

Dumbledore looked around at the group that had approached the little table. "She's been petrified. Although I don't know how. All the gorgons were killed centuries ago and I'm not sure what could have done this. I also don't understand why Mrs. Norris was left here as a warning."

Professor Snape volunteered a reason. "Perhaps the culprit" he said staring at Harry, "was interrupted before he, she or it could finish the job."

"Actually leaving a warning is a standard ploy for installing fear and apprehension." This statement came from Professor Lockhart who just couldn't stop his mouth once it had opened. "I remember an incident when I was in Wales where a local band of vampires disemboweled and hung a well-known vampire hunter out of a church belfry. Of course when they heard that I was in the area they up and moved…"

"When will she be cured and returned to normal?" The pointed question from the Hogwarts caretaker interrupted the storytelling that Professor Lockhart was about to go into.

"Mandrake draught is the only potion that will cure this level of petrification. Professor Sprout was raising a crop for use at St. Mungo's hospital but they are still immature and it will be many months until they can be harvested and the draught prepared."

"I will be more than happy to mix that potion myself old man" came from Gilderoy Lockhart. "It's a standard potion for someone in my line of work but unfortunately I am quite fresh out seeing as I had to.."

"I am the potions master here at Hogwarts." Harry thought Snape was mad enough to strike Lockhart right there but he kept control of his mouth. Now was one of the times Harry was glad to be ignored.

"Is there no other alternative then than waiting?" Mr. Filch had gone back to being despondent again.

"I'm not exactly sure how many doses that St. Mungo's might have and it's frightfully expensive to buy on the open market." The look Dumbledore exchanged with Professor McGonagall also spoke another volume.

'_**Nobody is going to hurry up and give an important potion like that to just a cat.'**_

Harry agreed with Hermione's opinion but still felt bad for the caretaker. Mrs. Norris was the only enjoyable part of the man's life and his only companion.

"Argus, why don't you take Mrs. Norris down to the infirmary and see if Madame Pomfrey can do anything to make her more comfortable?" Filch responded to Dumbledore's question but didn't have the heart to actually pick up his pet. Lockhart however grabbed the table with one hand and waved his wand. The table transformed into a simple tray and Lockhart carried the petrified cat off toward the infirmary with Filch trudging slowly behind him.

Professor Snape looked to about to start questioning Harry and Hermione about their involvement with the incident when Dumbledore spoke up again. "Severus, although I think it unlikely, could you return to your house and see if anybody there knows anything about this Heir, the chamber, or this …unfortunate occurrence?"

Snape looked as he wanted to really stay but just nodded his head and retreated in the direction Harry and the others had come from – back to the dungeons!

"My office is closest" Professor McGonagall said to the remaining three people. Dumbledore nodded and just motioned for Harry and Hermione to precede them. Harry and Hermione went through the halls as all the portraits on the walls whispered and talk about the scary incident.

Xxxx xxxx

Professor McGonagall unlocked her office and opened up the door. By the time Harry, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore had taken their seats, there was a pot of tea and four cups sitting on her desk. She poured Dumbledore a cup and Harry reached and poured a cup of tea for Hermione. All four sat back in their seats to think about the last half hour's events.

It was Harry that couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I didn't do that. I wouldn't know where to start in petrifying Mrs. Norris."

"No one is accusing you Harry but it does look very suspicious that you were the first one on the scene."

Harry hung his head at Dumbledore's remark. It didn't look good for him. Not with Filch's accusations and Professor Snape's suspicions. Harry also thought about the various looks he had seen on all the students faces to and groaned again. He covered his face with his hands and rocked back in his seat. If only he hadn't charged into the middle of everything. Harry knew his name would be linked with the trouble by the time the morning meal rolled around.

"Perhaps a recap would be in order Mr. Potter." Harry raised his head at Professor McGonagall's request and Hermione laid a reassuring hand on Harry's forearm. Harry smiled at his girl and launched into his account of what had occurred to him and the others since leaving the Death Day party.

"… and they were just picking me off from that slippery floor when Professor McGonagall and everyone else appeared in the corridor. Things went totally bad after that. I didn't do anything. No writing and no cursing – you can check my wand if you want."

Professor McGonagall rose from her desk and took a closer look at Harry's head. When he winced when her fingers encountered a small lump on his noggin, she just nodded to Dumbledore. He made a motion with his wand and a cold compress appeared on the desk. Hermione reached for it and handed it to Harry. Harry held it to the back of his head and felt the pain recede a little.

Dumbledore held his hands peaked before him as he considered the story Harry had told him. He finally responded and leaned forward in his chair. "I believe you Harry; I don't believe you had the time or the vindictiveness to harm anyone unjustly, even Mrs. Norris. What you heard and felt going through the walls I cannot explain. There is intelligence about this; unlike the troll from last year. Someone had to write that message. We shall have to be careful in the days ahead. The last time the Chamber of Secrets opened many foul deeds were done; a much beloved student was expelled and a girl died."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock. They had never heard any of this about the Chamber of Secrets from either of the two founders they had found. It must be somewhat recent news then for the previous opening.

"In light of the seriousness of this threat, I'm afraid I must formally ask you to hand over your founder's key Harry. It is much too dangerous for anyone, and especially you, to be wandering around and exploring the unseen corridors of this school. There will be other safety measures announced at breakfast tomorrow for everyone else."

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out the chain that held the founder's key of Godric Gryffindor. He handed the key and chain to Dumbledore and then sat back down. Hermione looked a little worried about the state of affairs but decided to keep quiet until she could talk to Harry in private.

Everyone settled into an uncomfortable silence as they thought about Mrs. Norris and the Chamber of Secrets. After a bit of time, Harry nudged Hermione and stood up. "We should be getting back to our dorms before we get in any more trouble. Sir, may I still use your floo to get to Diagon Alley Monday to start my lessons with the goblin jeweler?"

Dumbledore nodded his agreement and Harry and Hermione thanked Professor McGonagall for the tea. The two left quietly looking a little bit apprehensive to be out in the corridors by their selves.

Professor McGonagall turned to the other occupant of the office. "He just had to be in the middle of all this. You know what everyone is going to say about him now."

Shaking his head, Dumbledore acknowledged the problem. "He's been hearing things about himself the whole time he's been here; hopefully the pressure won't force him into doing anything rash. But I think I must go and talk to Hagrid before anything else occurs."

Professor McGonagall nodded wearily and watched as her husband left her office to some onerous news to a loyal friend. She idly wondered if she still had any of the firewhiskey that she had confiscated last year left in her desk. The tea seemed suddenly weak for the evening before her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – The Stuff of Legends and the Facts

Harry and Hermione were surrounded by goodly number of Gryffindors when they entered the portal to the common room. Questions rained down on them from a dozen different voices, all concerning the status of Mrs. Norris, Harry, and why there was an heir of Slytherin in the castle. Harry was surprised when Hermione stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew a very loud whistle to get everyone's attention. She looked around at the crowd confirming the silence and turned back to Harry. _**'Your turn; you can't walk away from this.'**_

Harry rolled his eyes but raised his voice to address the crowd. "Mrs. Norris isn't dead. Professor Dumbledore examined her and determined that she is simply petrified and a draught from the mandrakes that we're raising in Herbology will fix her up eventually. I'm not the one that cursed her or wrote that message. I have no more an idea who the Heir of Slytherin is than any of you do. I've been grilled by the headmaster and Professor McGonagall and they aren't punishing me for anything that happened down in that corridor. That's all the news there is."

"Leave the bloke alone. He was just the first person to come upon everything. Certainly some of you have homework to do." The surprising voices of Fred and George Weasley dispersed almost everyone except for the two of them, their brother Ron and their sister.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised that Ginny was there. She had shown little interest in anything they had been doing since the accident. Hermione looked at her a little angrily. She had the grace to blush a little. The six of them found a little group of chairs to the side of the room and sat down to talk a little more.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Harry and Hermione. You've stuck your foot into it again, haven't you?"

"Who are you and why have you been gone for so long Ginny?" Harry looked at the youngest Weasley suspiciously.

"Ron came back and told us all what had happened and that you weren't to blame. It struck me that I've been a little snobbish; I'm sorry for that. You shouldn't have to put up with me on top of everything else now." Ginny sadly shook her head and left the group, heading up for her own dorm room.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Is she ok?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm not really sure. She had a definite reaction when I told her about that writing on the wall and how everyone was scared by it and the condition of that sorry cat. I told her that maybe you-know-who was involved somehow and she just went bonkers. She's still acting weird if you ask me but she's been that way almost all year."

"Anything else you want to share with the rest of us commoners Harry?" The question from Fred (or was it George?) surprised and shocked Harry because he thought that somehow his titles had been made known to the pair.

Hermione covered for Harry's bad reaction. "The headmaster told us that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before and a girl had died as a result of it. Have you two heard anything about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets like that?"

Fred and George stared at each other for a second as if deciding to share something important. "No. We've never found anything to indicate where this hidden chamber is supposed to be. And we've looked high and low in our meanderings around the school. The legend says that Salazar Slytherin left a monster to guard his chamber, his treasures and the school. How the monster was supposed to guard the school is a subject of debate. The devout Slytherins says it's supposed to get rid of the trash of anyone who isn't a pureblood. Others say whatever is down there (because we all know it's got to be down if it's a Slytherin thing) is supposed to help guard the castle from the monsters in the forest."

"Fat lot of good it did us last year with the troll" Harry muttered before Hermione elbowed him.

The twins laughed at that and asked if the two of them were ok. They nodded back to them and Fred and George got up and left for their room. Harry watched them go and then turned back to Ron. "What did Luna say to all that down there when you walked her back to Ravenclaw?"

Ron blushed a little as he tried to deny that action but Harry and Hermione just nodded their heads at him and he knew he had been caught. "She actually cried a little over Mrs. Norris. She said that the cat was being trapped her body without being able to scratch an itchy nose for who knows how long. She did say that the founders wouldn't know what the monster was. Then she said something weird, even for her. That Harry would have both feet firmly in the mystery before all this was over. Strange wording that."

He left Harry and Hermione at that point and told them to watch out for the Slytherins. "They might be after you since you were there first and might have seen their heir, whoever that is."

'_**Great just what I need - Slytherin groupies!'**_

Hermione grinned but just held Harry's hand. "So now what, oh great and fearless leader? You can't go wandering around looking for clues without your key. And going to Godric or Lady Hufflepuff won't help much. I'm starting to doubt whether they actually know where the Chamber of Secrets is or how to get into it."

"Probably not; it would account for their reluctance to share that particular info. Hermione, where did you learn to whistle like that when we came in?"

"I don't know; Ginny showed me how to do it once but that's the first time I remember actually doing it. I really wasn't aware I chose that for quieting everyone down."

Harry looked at the ground for a moment or two and then squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "For once, I'm going to do something sensible and try something you're an expert at. Research. I guess we're going to spend tomorrow in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione clapped her hands in happiness and ran for the girls' stairway. She stopped halfway there and came back to give Harry a quick hug. 'Guess it doesn't take too much get her worked up in a nice way' Harry thought as Hermione headed for her room to start planning for tomorrow.

Xxxx xxxx

"Aaargh." Harry put his glasses aside and rubbed the bridge of his nose and his eyes; they had been reading since just after breakfast. Harry's eyes were threatening to either permanently cross for the rest of his life or close down for a nap. He kept his eyes closed as he thought about what had happened during the morning meal.

Dumbledore had risen over the general buzz of breakfast and had made an announcement about the incident. "Some of you may have heard a lot of stories and speculation about something that happened after the Halloween feast last evening. An unfortunate incident has left Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, petrified by person or persons unknown. There was also a sinister message written on a wall that I consider a prank of extremely bad taste. The matter is being thoroughly investigated however and in the interest of safety of all the students here at Hogwarts I request that no one travel by themselves between classes or to anywhere else in the castle. Just as a precaution."

Dumbledore has made to sit down but then thought of another thing he wanted to add. "The first step of this investigation led to questioning the first student to stumble upon the scene. I have determined that Mr. Harry Potter is innocent of any involvement in that occurrence."

Harry was still trying to figure out hours later if Dumbledore had done him a favor or raised more questions by everyone in mentioning his name. Two arms came around his neck and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. "Penny for your thoughts, Harry."

Harry smiled up as he regarded Hermione. "Just a little tired. I didn't sleep to well last night. Again. And I'm not sure I've made any progress here so far."

Hermione had come down to breakfast with a list of subjects that she thought they ought to investigate in the library. Harry had looked at the list and picked out what he thought were the easiest subjects: history and legends of the school, the actual construction records of the castle, and magical creatures.

Hermione had taken the hardest task of sorting through what genealogical records the school had in order to see if there was any clue as to who the Heir of Slytherin was. She dug in with a vengeance but after a couple of hours, her notes were a little muddled, along with her mind.

Hermione moved from behind Harry and dropped into the chair across the table with a little sigh. She was going to pry open yet another huge book of records when Harry tossed his bunch of notes across the table. "Enough, we both need a break. Let's review what we've found so far."

Looking at Harry's tired expression Hermione nodded and came around to sit in the chair next to him. "Do you want to pack up and get out of here Harry?"

Harry nodded but hesitated. "I can wait if you have anything that you think will help us out."

Hermione looked at the small stack of books on her side of the table and the other one she had just pulled. "No, there's nothing really current here. We'd have to go to the Ministry of Magic to go through all their records to get at what I've been looking for. Let me put these away and thank Madame Pince for her help."

Harry watched Hermione stagger away with the armload of books and thought he should have offered to help her. She had gone through a lot of thick records but seemed determined to find out the answers to their mysteries. Harry hoped that whatever she had turned up would help the little help he had dug up.

Hermione returned in a few minutes and Harry helped pack up his and her notes into her bookbag before they quit the library. Hermione protested when Harry threw the bookbag over his shoulder but he just looked at her for a minute and she relented. "Inside or outside?" she asked.

"Let's get some fresh air. Maybe it'll get the cobwebs out of my brain and help us think a little better."

Hermione did agree with that and they made their way out to the grounds. They eventually found their way down to the Quidditch pitch and sat about halfway up one of the bleachers.

Harry and Hermione played a quick hand game of bludgers, quills and wands to see who went first. Harry lost so he sat quietly for a couple moments before he started talking. "There's a lot of tales and myths that concern the school and the castle grounds but nothing more about the Chamber of Secrets than what the twins told us last night. There are supposedly treasure caves under the school, a whole village of merpeople living around hidden hot springs under the lake, and any sort of wild, hazardous and extinct creatures living in the Forbidden Forest. All sorts of wild tales that could have been invented just as those adventure books about me were. Nothing concrete about the Chambers other than those references you first found in the _History of Hogwarts_."

"The castle was constructed by a corps of goblin engineers over the course of three years. Classes were held outside on the grounds or in temporary shelters until portions of the school were ready. There are no plans available however to explain secret passages or spaces and gaps between the walls. So no help in how and why our mysterious creature is getting around."

"Which brings us to creatures. I'm seriously thinking about taking the Care of Magical Creatures course next year. I went through a lot of different books that described animals that could paralyze or poison prey. Acromantulas, giant scorpions, boomslangs (which are not native to England thankfully), and the Peruvian Vipertooth dragon. None of those can petrify but I found a couple of rare spells here and there that can cause petrification. So maybe we're dealing with someone human instead of an unknown beast then."

"Before you start Hermione I had one or two more thoughts when I was looking up things. The message on the wall didn't specify what Heir it was talking about. Everybody assumed it was the heir of Slytherin because of the Chamber of Secrets was mentioned."

"Of course!" Hermione said joining in Harry's thought process. "It was Malfoy that specifically said the Heir of Slytherin! Do you suppose he knows something about all this?"

"I'm not sure. I went round and round that last night and early this morning thinking about that possibility. Malfoy can't really believe that he's the Heir. I also thought that last night might have been staged by Dobby."

"Another attempt to scare you away from Hogwarts then? A house elf could, I suppose, petrify someone with their own type of magic."

"Or" Harry countered, "is this the real threat that Dobby was trying to warn me about? Another try at me or the school by Voldemort?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as she realized that Harry had considered all the possible outcomes of the message and the damage to Mrs. Norris. Either way Harry might really be in danger again. She leaned in to put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm not sure. Keep digging for the real facts I guess; hope nothing else bad happens to me or anybody else. How did your side of the research go?"

Hermione left Harry's shoulder and straightened up. She turned a little sideways on the bench and folded her hands as if she was giving a report for class. Harry pointed out her posture and Hermione slapped his arm gently but did relax a little.

"Salazar Slytherin never married to anybody's knowledge so there is no direct line successor. However, he had a few brothers and sisters (the various reports differ a little) and one of their descendants could be the rightful heir."

"I followed one or two family lines a couple of generations but then the trail gets a little muddled. The problem seems to be a split between families that followed Salazar's exact teachings against those that didn't."

"Let me guess" Harry said. "The purebloods versus the rest of the magical world."

"Exactly. The same attitude that's still happening. Purebloods will only marry members of another pureblood family in trying to keep the 'true' magical genes from being tainted from being polluted."

"That's a bunch of rubbish and you know it Hermione. There's nothing wrong with your genes. You can perform magic a lot better than some of the supposed purebloods. Look at Crabbe and Goyle for example."

"I know it and you know it. But the inbreeding which eventually happens when the same genes get continuously mixed together causes problems. Not that they would recognize or acknowledge that. But the end result was that I don't have any better idea who the heir of Slytherin is. It could be a member of any of a number of different families. There's even a chance the Heir of Slytherin could actually be you Harry."

"What?" Harry was shocked by that startling admission.

"The magical community is relatively small compared to the rest of England. There has been a lot of crossing of families over time. I found a couple of the more recent books on genealogy and families. You are related by blood to Sirius Black through a great-great granduncle. And I hate to be the bearer of really bad news but if I read it right, you and Malfoy are third cousins! Funny how the pureblood families have their records more up to date than others; it's like they're bragging."

"Well, I don't think I will tell Draco Malfoy that we're related. It would probably just give him another reason to hate me. Any other sort of good news that you found out?"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley are related to your godfather too. They are cousins by a distant marriage. Tonks' (I will never call her by that silly first name) mother is a direct cousin to Sirius also. Unfortunately, there is no existing Slytherin family or direct line I could trace with what was available."

"Snape told me once that there were pureblood elitists in all of the houses do we can't automatically just confine our search to students in Slytherin. I guess it was too much to expect any easy answers." Harry fell silent as he watched the Quidditch pitch and a few of the students flying around trying to get a pickup game going. Hermione slid over on the bench and rubbed Harry's back absently as she thought of where else answers could be found.

"Too bad there aren't any witnesses to talk to besides the faculty" Harry remarked. "It'd be nice to get an accounting of the last time the chamber was open. No professor is going to answer a student's questions about that."

Hermione stopped rubbing Harry's back suddenly as she got an idea. She tugged on harry's shoulder and Harry turned to find a wide grin and a happy expression. "You're a genius Harry." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up.

Harry turned to her with a doubtful look. "No, if I was a genius I wouldn't be sitting here wondering what idea I had."

Hermione pointed over Harry's shoulder up to the school. "They're all up there. All we have to do is ask."

Harry turned to look where she was pointing but they both heard the series of cracks that came from his back as he moved. Harry winced just the littlest bit.

"Do you need another backrub Harry?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"If you're going to insist, I wouldn't say no." Harry almost whispered that and but just couldn't look at Hermione's directly.

"Harry, it's ok. I've done my share of sharing for a long time. Don't expect any repeats of the last time. It'll be just a backrub Harry."

Harry stood up and stretched a little giving his back an excuse to crack just a few more times. He leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear. "It will never, EVER be JUST a backrub Hermione." He then hurried down off the bleachers.

Harry had walked a good distance from the stunned girl before she came up and linked arms with him. Harry looked over to a smiling face beside him. "You can definitely give a girl a compliment Harry! Who do you want to start with next – the living, the unliving, or the two dimensional?"

The laughter of the Heir of Gryffindor ran up the hillside and echoed into the halls of the school.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Receiving Some Surprises

Harry and Hermione decided on the way back up to the school to get a very early supper and then go to the kitchens later to maybe find a house elf to talk to about the previous time the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

It hadn't taken Harry any time to figure out what Hermione had hinted at by talking to the living, unliving and two dimensional. The house elves, the ghosts and the living paintings had all been around for years and years and had probably remembered the time of the earlier troubles. Harry wasn't too sure if they could persuade anybody to talk to them about specifics but Hermione said it was probably a good lead to pursue anyway.

They didn't get a chance to finish their meal as Ron came running into the Great Hall and said that Harry needed to get back to the Gryffindor tower to rescue the twins. Ron wouldn't say any more than that even as they hurried back up the stairway and through the portal. Ron led Harry and Hermione up to the twins' room and stood aside as they entered the room.

What Harry saw almost caused him to laugh but he saw the panicked faces of Fred and George. Both were cowering in one of their beds and were being carefully held in the embrace of – Moaning Myrtle! She both her arms wrapped around the pair and didn't seem to want to let them go. They could just walk through the ghostly embrace but they didn't know how to handle the sorrowful ghost.

Fred finally quit staring through Myrtle at his brother and noticed that Harry and Hermione had entered the room. "Myrtle, Harry's here. You'll be ok now. I told you Ron would go fetch him and Hermione. He won't let anything happen to you."

Harry cast a very curious glance at Ron as Myrtle turned in the bed and saw him. "She got scared of something and came straight here since she couldn't find you. They sent me out to find you and bring you back."

Hermione didn't have time to warn Harry as Myrtle flew from the bed and wrapped herself around him "I'm scared Harry. Will you protect me?"

Raising his eyebrows as he looked toward Hermione, Harry shrugged his shoulders as he got colder and colder in Myrtle's embrace. Hermione mimed talking but moving apart and Harry got the idea.

"We need to talk Myrtle. We'll sit down quietly and you can tell me and Hermione what has got you so upset."

"You'll talk to me and really listen?" Myrtle's voice shook more now than Harry had ever heard before.

"I promise Myrtle. Just the three of here will talk and you can tell us what's going on." Harry looked at the others in the room and George and Fred reached for their Weasley sweaters before they left. Ron said he would stand guard to make sure nobody else disturbed them; his smile told Harry that it was a tale he would be telling down in the common room when he had the chance though.

Myrtle went back to Fred's bed and sat down. Harry and Hermione walked across the room and carefully sat next to the scared ghost. Hermione reached out to pat Myrtle's hand but it went through and just hit the coverings on the bed instead. Myrtle let go a little giggle and Harry felt the cold of sitting next to her diminish a little.

"What got you so upset that you left the comfort of your bathroom to come looking for me?" Harry started.

"There were a lot of people wandering around the corridor today and a few more girls of various years came in to wash up. I just thought one of the stairways had moved so everyone was diverted around my way; it happens occasionally. But I guess I realized something was different when the third girl came in and lost her lunch. I hadn't paid much attention to what they had been saying since nobody wanted to talk to me and explain. I finally ventured out just before supper."

"And you saw what everyone had been going through that corridor to see." Hermione guessed.

"It was about… about.." Myrtle gave up trying to speak and covered her face with her hands and started sobbing again. Harry felt bad about seeing the girl that way.

"Myrtle, why did seeing the message upset you so? And how did you get up here?"

"Because I was there, or here, when the Chamber was opened before. At least that what the other ghosts told me when I came here back to haunt that particular bathroom."

"You were killed in 1943 then weren't you Myrtle?" Myrtle looked up as Hermione spoke and just nodded tearily.

"I was killed by whatever was loose then. I got scared that it was going to happen again. Really scared. I don't travel very far from my loo but I can travel through the water pipes if I want to; I needed to find you Harry. You're a great wizard – everybody but the people in Slytherin says so. I thought you could protect me."

Harry nodded but noticed that Hermione had that excited look in her eyes again. She mouthed 'water pipes' and Harry suddenly knew how the beast or monster was getting around. In or around the space for the water pipes that ran through the castle. Harry turned his attention back to Myrtle. "Did you see what it was that killed you Myrtle? I mean it would help us if we know what it is."

Moaning Myrtle started crying again. "No, it happened so fast. I don't remember. I was just dead. It was so sad and final. Dead. But I wanted to get back at the girl who teased me so badly even as I found myself really alone."

"And that's why you decided to become a ghost? To get back at a girl?"

"If she hadn't teased and … humiliated me I wouldn't have been in there. If I hadn't been in there I wouldn't have died. So it's all Olive Hornsby's fault."

Harry nodded in agreement even though it didn't make a lot of sense to him. He tried to think of a way to ease Myrtle's fear. "Well, don't take this the wrong way Myrtle but the monster won't harm you anymore."

Myrtle looked up in astonishment. "Really, you're going to kill the monster for me Harry? That would be so nice."

Harry shook his head. "That's not exactly what I had in mind Myrtle." Harry waved his arm _through_ the ghost as a way of explaining and Hermione tried very hard not to laugh at the expression of surprise on Myrtle's face.

"Oh, I forgot." Myrtle's blush gave a little bit of color to her features and Harry thought that she probably would have grown up to be a pretty young lady if she hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Myrtle was very embarrassed at her fear and tried to float away but Harry jumped in front of her.

"Please don't make fun of me Harry. I don't know if I could stand it."

"Myrtle, I wasn't going to make fun of you. Everybody gets scared, even me and Hermione. What I was going to suggest was that I could go back down to your bathroom and check it out for you to make sure that there's nothing there that shouldn't be there."

"You wouldn't mind doing that for me?" Moaning Myrtle almost looked happy at the fact that someone would go out of their way for her.

"It's ok; I think George and Fred would also like you to be comfortable in your home" Hermione was trying not to smile as she wondered what the two would give Harry for solving their haunting problem.

"You can't go alone Harry. Dumbledore asked us not to go anywhere by ourselves. I'll go and keep you company."

"You're right Hermione; thanks for offering. Myrtle how about Hermione and I go down and check things out and you join us in about fifteen minutes?"

"You aren't going to leave me alone here are you?" Myrtle's tone sounded like she was leaning toward crying again.

Harry thought for a minute and then smiled. "I'm going to get Ron. He hasn't had the pleasure of talking to you yet." Harry left the bed and walked over to the door, pulled it open and started talking to Ron.

Myrtle turned back and looked at Hermione and sighed. "Hermione?"

"Yes Myrtle?"

"Harry's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. He used to be Ginny's and mine but that got changed up."

"Pooh. I had hopes but I guess I'll be staying all alone."

Hermione suddenly felt bad for the ghost. She had spent the last 50 years almost totally be herself. She and Harry would have to do something about that.

Harry came back dragging a very reluctant looking Ron. He introduced him to Myrtle and Harry and Hermione left the room with Myrtle trying to start a conversation with the red haired boy.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and Hermione had their wands drawn as they searched Myrtle's bathroom. They found nothing scary, even though Harry was very embarrassed to see some of the feminine products he found in the storage cabinet.

They were waiting for Myrtle to show up and began talking about the different evening they had had.

"Well we know the who and the where of the girl that died. I guess the why was just because she saw or heard something she shouldn't have."

"Like the heir or the monster itself" Hermione supplied.

"It's too bad she can't remember anything." Harry got up and went back to the storage closet. He felt around the top shelf but didn't find what he was looking for.

"If you're looking for that journal, I'm pretty sure Ginny keeps it with her over the weekends. There's not too much traffic usually around here."

"I suspected as much Hermione but I was hoping with the new problems that someone would want to find out the answers. Maybe that unknown Tom would have a clue. You don't suppose that's another ghost that Myrtle hasn't discovered yet?"

"Anything possible but I'm not sure ghosts can use quills and paper."

"Too bad for that. Maybe we could get Myrtle out of her depression if she had something to do."

It was at that point that Myrtle cautiously poked her head through the door of one of the stalls. "Is it safe?"

Hermione turned around. "We've checked for you. Everything is normal."

Harry watched as Myrtle floated over to one of the sinks and perched on it. "We'll try to come by more often and check on you but you have to promise to try a few things for us Myrtle."

"I'll try for you Harry… and Hermione. What is it?"

"Keep trying to remember if you can. It can't hurt you now and may help you feel better if you know how you died. We need all the help we can get in figuring this out. Also if you see whoever this Tom person is, let us know."

Myrtle nodded her head in agreement and Hermione listed one more request. "We'd also like to get a look at that book that Ginny leaves here. Just in case."

"I could let you know I suppose. I know where some of the regular ghosts hang out sometimes; they could bring you the message quicker than I could."

"That would be really nice Myrtle. Maybe if we get rid of the person or creature that killed you, you could pass on to the other side."

"I wouldn't be trapped here anymore? That would be wonderful. You two are turning into friends. I've never had friends before." Myrtle started crying again but Harry saw that there was a little grin in place of the pout she usually wore.

"We'll see you tomorrow or the next day. Ok Myrtle? Be careful about voices you haven't heard before."

"Ok, thanks Harry for taking care of me, pathetic as I am. Bye Hermione."

The two Gryffindors waved to the ghost and left the second floor girls bathroom. They talked on the way back to their common room about what Hermione would be doing in the morning while Harry was starting his training with the goblin jewelers.

Xxx xxxx

Harry was waiting outside Dumbledore's office early the next morning. He had a few chores in Diagon Alley to attend to and hoped the headmaster wouldn't mind him leaving the school a tad early for his new round of instructions.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came up talking about the Chamber of Secrets message and how much effort it took to finally clean up the blood stained wall. They quit talking when they saw Harry on the ground studying his Potions notebook.

"Getting an early start Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall had a strange smile on her face as she addressed one of her favorite students.

"That and I hoped to have a word or two with the headmaster before I left for Zemdelza's." Dumbledore nodded and made a pass over the gargoyle face. The statue moved aside but then Dumbledore stepped back and closed the portal again. "Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you try something for me?" When Harry nodded Dumbledore just pointed at the statue. "Just command it to open."

Harry sensed this was a test for something important but he didn't hesitate to step up with his bookbag over his shoulder. Harry made a pass over the gargoyle's face and just thought of the command 'Open'. He was amazed when the statue moved aside and the wall disappeared.

"I guess we have a thing or two to talk about after all." Dumbledore led the way up the steps with McGonagall following him and Harry bringing up the rear. Harry set down his bookbag and waved away the offer of some lemon nougats.

"So what was that about?" Harry asked cautiously.

Dumbledore smiled across the desk at the second year student. "The school seems to be acknowledging your 'inheritance' Harry. No too many people are aware the school has a mind of its own. With so much magic floating around for so many years, it's almost surprising that we don't have some sort of physical manifestation of Hogwarts floating through the halls. As head master the school informs me of certain things that happen in and around the school. When it feels like it. You may have some privileges that most other students don't have now."

Harry was trying to think if the voice that he had been hearing infrequently actually belonged to the school itself. It would explain a great deal. "But I haven't been wearing my ring since we talked last Headmaster."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "You should be aware by now Mr. Potter that the trappings do not identify or quantify how good a wizard or witch may be." She gave a cough that sounded a lot like 'Lockhart' to Harry and he smiled back at the professor.

"I guess we don't have to bother informing you of the password to my office any longer Harry. I hope you will use a little discretion in not showing anyone that particular skill or at least knock before entering my office."

Harry looked shocked at the idea that he would intrude willy-nilly on the Headmaster. "I would never be that impolite sir. I'm not in the habit to gain an advantage unfairly. I'll keep using a password except in an emergency."

Professor McGonagall made her apologies at that point and said she had to leave for class. Harry and Dumbledore watched her leave the office and the door close behind her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get Harry's attention again. "To get back to your last statement Harry, there may come a time or the circumstances when you will need any and every advantage you can get. It may be a matter of survival like your encounter with Quirrell last year. Some people might say that using simple marbles to trip him up was not quite fair. I wouldn't consider that gaining an advantage unfairly. You take what steps you need to keep going. One of the lessons we learned in the last war in dueling and fighting the Deatheaters."

Harry bowed his head as he thought about the older wizard's counsel. _**'He's right you know!'**_

'_**Hermione, I almost forgot you were listening in.'**_

'_**I just wanted to remind you that You-know-Who or any of his followers would never think about playing fair.' **_

'_**Ok, message received.**_' Harry nodded both to Hermione, himself and Professor Dumbledore. "I guess I'll have to get over my naiveté or risk being seriously hurt."

"I believe Miss Granger and a few others would be very upset with you if you got seriously hurt."

Harry blushed as he heard Hermione laughingly agree with the headmaster. He fought through his embarrassment to ask one of the questions he had come early to talk to Dumbledore about.

"Have you received any word from St. Mungo's about the mandrake potion for Mrs. Norris?"

"Unfortunately, both St. Mungo's and the Board of Governors for the school cannot and will not allow a potion like that to be used for a being that is not magical itself. There are other illnesses that St. Mungo's uses that particular potion for and they can't short change themselves. Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch will have to wait until our mandrakes here at school mature."

"I was afraid of that. Too bad for both of them. Sir, I have another question if you don't mind."

"I'll try to give you my best answer if I know it."

"Hermione and I had an occasion to talk to Moaning Myrtle last night and she told us she was the one to be killed the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. She doesn't remember any of the circumstances unfortunately."

"The former Miss Beechwood has certainly clung to her solitude all these many years. It was an alarming tragedy that her life was cut so short; she had recently become an orphan herself during that year. I'm not sure she ever recovered from that emotional blow before she died. We never really determined the manner of her death either."

Harry felt a rush of sympathy for the sad ghost now. He certainly understood that particular feeling of loss. He felt Hermione's sympathy about that new fact also.

"Hermione and I were thinking of some way for her to feel better about herself. Something semi-official around the castle maybe or finding her a ghost boyfriend."

"Interesting ideas, Harry. Although match-matching is not something I personally like to dabble with. I shall see what I can think of while you are off to Zemdelza's. Please use your disguise while you are out in the streets."

Harry nodded as he transformed into Jamie Evans. Dumbledore stare at him a second and then asked Harry if he thought he could adjust his features as to appear a little older. Harry changed his appearance back to himself and thought for a bit before casting the spell again. Dumbledore came over to inspect harry's effort. He walked around once and then nodded; waving his hand once Dumbledore brought up a hand mirror that he gave to Harry.

The Jamie Evans that looked back at Harry was definitely older. There was a touch of grey at his temples and his face was a little broader. Wrinkles had appeared around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes. Harry was really pleased with his first effort. He lowered his voice a tad and tried making it a little rougher. "Will this be sufficient your headmasterdship?"

Dumbledore gave an appreciative nod and told the student he best be on his way. Harry limped a little on his way to the hearth, trying another easy bit a deception. He called back to the headmaster as he prepared to leave. "Could ya consider another wee bit of a situation then sir?"

When Dumbledore looked over at him Harry used his normal voice to pose a last question. "Sir, is there any rule that says a ghost can't take classes here at Hogwarts?"

Harry saw the look of astonishment on Dumbledore's face when he called out his floo destination. "Diagon Alley!"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – A Sparkling Start

The older appearing Jaime Evans stumbled out of one of the floo points in Diagon Alley. He fell right at the feet of an older wizard and Harry apologized wearily as he got to his feet. Harry grinned when he saw who helped him up from the ground. "Look'n fer sumbuddy in perticular guv'r?"

Remus Lupin was looking around at all the other floo points and hadn't given the poor wizard who almost fell on him much of any attention. "I was told to meet somebody here but he hasn't arrived yet." Remus had been helping the person dust himself off but was really looking at other hearths.

Harry felt he had done well in disguising himself if he could fool somebody so close to him. "You really shouldn't look much further than your own nose Mooney."

Remus started as he heard the familiar voice but quickly pulled Harry into a hug. "You're getting quite good at this disguise bit Harry. I really didn't recognize the older version of your alter ego. You have a few minutes to talk?"

Jamie nodded and Remus led the way to a nearby café. Jamie opted for a cup of coffee while Remus ordered a plate of steak and eggs to go along with a big glass of tomato juice.

Jamie was watching the traffic along the storefronts as he thought about the two or three stops he wanted to make. Remus finished his meal as Harry watched a familiar girl approach and slip into the seat next to Remus.

"I thought you were waiting for .. your nephew" Tonks carefully said as she stole the last piece of buttered toast that Remus had left. Harry tried not to smile as he addressed the metamorphagus.

"Are yeh goin' to let this old man eat his meal in private or do yeh always just up and make a nuisance of yerself immediately?"

Remus laughed at Harry's horrible accent and Tonks didn't know whether to hex Remus or his breakfast companion. Remus stole part of the toast back and just pointed to Harry with a nod.

"Wotcher Tonks!"

Nymphadora Tonks stared at Harry for a few seconds as she recognized the voice. She jumped up from her seat and launched herself onto Harry's lap giving him a great big kiss, right on the lips. Harry was so astonished that he let his control slip and his disguise vanished.

Tonks put both hands to his face to help hide him and whispered in Harry's ear. "You have to learn to keep up your role, no matter what!" She pinched his ear and Harry quickly concentrated and reverted back to his 'other' self. Tonks nodded her approval but did wiggle her hips before leaving his lap to sit next to Remus. Jamie's blush got a quick nod from the auror.

Remus was trying very hard not to break out laughing at Harry but finally gave it up as Tonks leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Harry waited very patiently for the rest of the table to settle back down. "Your next assignment Mooney might entail a detailed examination of the mud flats of the Thames."

Nodding his head, Remus just smiled back at his friend. "It would be worth it to see how Tonks just got you. Admit it was a good prank."

Harry nodded and bowed his head to the grinning witch. "I think you and I should talk some afternoon Tonks. We both seem to have a few things in common." He pointed to Remus and it was Tonks turn to blush. She did however nod back to Harry as Remus patted her hand as it rested on the table. That gesture was not lost on Harry and he was happy for the pair.

"So how did you know that I was coming to Diagon Alley this morning?" Harry said as he drained the last of his coffee and asked the nearby waitress for one for Tonks.

"I got an owl from Dumbledore when he found out about your next stage of goblin training. Better you than me but I thought I would catch you up on the info you wanted." He passed a thick envelope across to Harry who opened it and looked at the contents for a bit and then closed it back up.

"Do I want to know what you're doing with that broom info Harry?"

"Probably not but you're invited to the Gryffindor – Slytherin match next Saturday at 10 o'clock. You might find it entertaining."

Remus nodded but wanted to know what else Harry had been up to. Harry sobered up quickly and talked for about fifteen minutes about the latest news from the school. Unfortunately, neither Tonks nor Remus knew anything more about the Chamber of Secrets but the young auror thought that Harry had done a good deed in befriending Myrtle.

Jamie checked his watch and told the pair that he had better be getting along to get the rest of his business done before he went to the jeweler's. Remus stood up to give him a hug and Harry promised to owl him with updates. He bowed low and gave Tonks a kiss to the back of her hand and she waited and swatted his behind playfully when he left. Harry grinned at the pair and went to his first stop.

Harry stopped his Jamie disguise when he entered Gringotts. It took only a couple of minutes for Griphook to come out and meet him. They went into a small room next to the main hall and Harry made a request of his account manager. Ten minutes later, Harry left the bank with a Gringott's credit card tucked carefully away in his pocket. It was tied directly to his family vault and saved Harry from carrying large amounts of galleons with him. Griphook also made a suggestion that Harry thought was a good idea also. When Harry was away from Diagon Alley the credit card appeared to be a Barclay's Universal Platinum Card that was also set up to draw from his vault. Harry smiled at the possibilities of mischief he could get into.

However his first stop was of a more serious nature. Harry went pass the jewelry store he was supposed to report to and headed for the apothecary store at the other end of Diagon Alley. He walked out of that store with a couple of books and a large smile on the face of the head chemist that waited on him.

The next stop was to Quality Quidditch Supplies where a very grateful wizard thought of the holiday he and his wife were going to take with the commission on the set of brooms he had just sold to a young and famous wizard. Harry wondered what the expression was going to be on the Slytherin Quidditch teams faces when they learned of the donations to the school.

Seeing that he had a few more minutes to spend before he reported in to Zemdelza's, Jamie took a wander through the Magical Menagerie store. He found a number of suitable pets for someone and was glad he had closed his mental contacts down when he left Hogwarts.

Deciding he had better not be late for his appointment, Harry dropped his disguise and opened up the front door to Zemdelza's Incomparable Jewelry Repository.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione had thought long and hard about the next step of their investigation about the previous opening of the Chamber. While it would have been nice to ask questions of Armando Dippett, who was Headmaster at the previous opening, it just wasn't possible. His portrait hung in Dumbledore's office along with the other prior headmasters. Hermione couldn't think of any excuse just to go in and start a conversation with the portrait.

So Hermione thought she would start closest to home as it were and ask Lady Nelson if she would talk to about the incident or know if any of the other portraits knew anything.

Because of the step across the portal, Hermione couldn't slide out a chair like she wanted but she did the next best thing by grabbing one of the huge pillows to sit on. She exited the portal and watched it close behind her. Hermione took a couple steps away as she tried to contain her nervousness. She didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings or make an idiot of herself in talking to the personality behind her.

Hermione turned around with what she hoped was a confident smile. "Good morning, Lady Nelson."

The lady in the portrait gave Hermione a funny look but then wagged her finger at the young witch. "What have I told you about that?"

"I'm sorry Winnie but I had a serious matter to discuss with you and thought I would be a little proper at first to see if it influenced your decision to talk to me or not."

"This sounds very serious. Very well, take a seat but be aware that there will be interruptions from time to time as people come and go. I'll hold my hand up if I see people coming here and if people are heading out. I'll assume that this is a private matter."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione dropped the pillow on the floor where she wouldn't have to move when the portrait opened. She was looking up at the pink-attired lady but it wasn't too bad a stretch of her neck.

Surprisingly Winnie was the first to start talking. "If this is about your worrying that your Mr. Potter is seeing other witches, I can reassure you that neither I nor any of my friends have seen Harry accompanying any other witch around except for Miss Weasley and that was long time ago."

Hermione blushed and then fell over laughing. "I apologize Winnie but I have no insecurities about Harry, even though I am aware that a lot of girls here at school look at him as eye candy or something worse. No I'm afraid it's about something more serious."

"So it's some gossip you are interested in Hermione." Winnie held up her hand and as Alicia Spinnet came up and gave the password. "Repello Muggletum." Winnie waited until the portrait closed again before she indicated that it was Hermione's turn to talk.

"Not so much gossip but maybe a bit of history if it's not too indelicate."

"Then it must be about the Chamber of Secrets then and poor unfortunate Myrtle Beechwood. Yes, I've heard the scuttlebutt that somebody had written a warning on a wall again and done something horrible to Argus Filch's cat. It's just terrible if you ask me."

"I was just wondering if you or anybody you know would be willing to speak to me about it. Some students and at least one professor have pretty strong suspicions that Harry was the cause of the recent incident. And I'm trying to clear his name if I can."

"A very commendable thing for a girlfriend to do for her man. I wasn't the Gryffindor gatekeeper at the time but we did hear and witness a lot of the trouble that happened for a month before the girl died. None of the portraits of course saw whatever the monster was. Or who was controlling it, if it was under anyone's control."

"There was a similar – hold on a minute." The portrait swung open from the inside. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan rushed out obviously almost late for another class. Fred messed up Hermione's hair on his way by but George spent an extra second trying to flatten it down again to the point that he ended up tickling the second year just inside her collarbone. Hermione laughed but whipped out her wand and threatened George with it. Both boys blew her a kiss as they hurried down the corridor.

"The two are going to prank the wrong person eventually and they'll regret being so…so… What's the term I want Hermione?"

"Let's see – inconsiderate, childish, annoying, and troublesome might work. But I really think you're looking for boisterous."

"Exactly, you wouldn't believe how many excursions they've taken out of the common room after curfew. It's a small wonder that Mr. Filch hasn't managed to get them thrown them out of school."

Hermione nodded in agreement but then shifted a little on her pillow. "You were saying something about similar?"

The portrait thought for a moment to regain the conversation thread that got dropped. "What I started to say was that there was a similar warning posted about a month before the death of Miss Beechwood. A similar saying but in a different location; I want to say on the Great Hall doors, but I'm not really positive about that. It has been a while."

"Thank you Winnie. That was very helpful. Do you remember anything else that happened about that time?"

"Let's see. Yes. About a month after Myrtle was killed, as student was accused by a prefect as being the person to open the Chamber of Secrets and cause Miss Beechwood death. The student had been raising some sort of giant spider. He had his wand snapped in half and was expelled from the school. Professor Dumbledore, who was the Head of House for Gryffindor at that time, never believed that the half-giant was guilty and he found him a job here at Hogwarts soon afterwards."

Hermione's face went white as she heard that particular phrase 'half-giant'. She only knew one half-giant that had gone to school at Hogwarts but never graduated. She had difficulty getting the next phrase out of her mouth. "It was Hagrid?"

"He was accused and punished just on the word of that one prefect. I'm very sure he didn't do it. The headmaster wouldn't have taken him in and help raise him if he thought Hagrid was a murderer. Hagrid was orphaned his second year here. And then that trouble in his third year. Such a kind fellow."

"A very kind fellow; he's been a good friend to Harry and I." Hermione was still reeling in shock. Hagrid? Harry would no more believe it than she would.

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's quite all right Winnie. I was the one to start the conversation. I thank you for your patience and good memory." Hermione straightened up and picked up the pillow. She had a bad headache coming on; she could just feel it. She curtseyed to the portrait who opened up the portal so Hermione could return to the common room and then up to her bed to cry in private.

Hermione had no idea how she was going to tell Harry what she had just found out.

Xxxx xxx

There was a pretty young witch and an older wizard watching the front door from behind the front counter. Harry also saw a maybe younger goblin straightening some of the display cases under the countertops. There were two doors that led to the back of the building and Harry hoped that he would be going through one of them soon to see Cafzod.

The young witch was the first to approach Harry as he stood just inside the doorway. "Welcome to Demzelda's; the finest jewelry store in magical England. My name is Dana Fitzpatrick. Can I help you find something? A necklace for your girlfriend? Perhaps a special ring for your mother?"

Harry had a sudden flash of guilt and disappointment at the mention of his mother. He tried putting a good smile he suddenly didn't feel on his face. "Thank you, but I'm not here for shopping today but I will look around later. I was instructed to come here to meet the goblin Cafzod."

Miss Fitzpatrick's face grew a little confused as she turned and called for the other human in the room. Harry noticed that the goblin had straightened up suddenly when Cafzod's name was mentioned and hurried through one door to the back of the shop.

"Hello, my name is Bradley Linkholme. I'm the general manager here. Is there a problem Mr. …?"

"Potter. Harry Potter, although I hope my name will remain a secret as I hope to be coming here frequently."

"Discretion is one of our watchwords Mr. Potter. What service can we provide for you today?"

Just as Harry was opening his mouth to ask again about Cafzod a very rough voice intruded into the showroom. "Show him back here Lunkhead. He's my charge, although I don't know why."

Miss Fitzpatrick's and Mr. Linkholme's faces had a look of shock on their faces as if they hadn't heard that voice very many times before. Mr. Linkholme recovered first and led Harry behind the main counter and through the door to the far right. He opened the door but stood aside to let Harry go by him. "Good luck Mr. Potter." Harry barely heard hiss whisper as he passed by him. "You're probably going to need it."

The next room was a small passageway that had a bench on one side with a chair and a number of small tools. The goblin that Harry had briefly seen out in the showroom was standing nervously against the further door.

"Cafzod?" Harry asked. The goblin shook his head nervously and pointed at himself and said "Galltak".

"NuqueH, Galltak!" (Greetings Galltak)

"NuqueH, huuman Iv'…?"(Greetings human, who are you?)

"Harry."

"NuqueH Harry. jaH Do' " (Greetings Harry. Go with luck.)

Galltak opened the next door with a little smile on his face. Harry smiled back as he entered the next room. The 'little' room in the back was twice the size of the showroom out front but there was huge furnace behind a screen in the far corner of the room that Harry thought might be used for smelting or refining ores. There were a number of stations consisting of two or three levels desks with chairs that had rollers on them.

Harry's examination of the room was interrupted as something was thrown at him. Harry didn't even duck as he caught one of the little prying hammers out of midair. Turning to see who had thrown it, Harry saw the goblin he thought he was supposed to be learning from.

Cafzod was an older wider bodied goblin. He was currently setting on a chair that was two feet higher than the others in the room. Cafzod had a jewelers loupe on a cord around his neck and was wearing long apron that almost reached to the heavy-duty work boots he had on his feet.

Bowing to the older goblin, Harry tried to make up for his inattention. "NuqueH, pIn'a' Cafzod." (Greetings Master Cafzod.)

"Lo'laHbe huuman!" (Worthless human!)

"Chaq ghojmoHrk." (Perhaps teacher.)

"Your gobbledygook is terrible but better than most wizards that attempt it. You are trying to make a magical staff?"

"Yes Master Cafzod."

"Why? You already have two wands on your person. Why attempt something so difficult to make?"

"To fight Voldemort" was Harry's simple answer.

Cafzod took another long look at the boy standing before him and then got down from his chair. He walked over to stare up at Harry. Harry blushed at his examination and then went down to one knee. Cafzod reached up with one hand that had long, flexible fingers and moved Harry's bangs aside momentarily.

Cafzod grunted and he moved back a step. "So you are that human. Impatient to create your staff?"

"I'm ready to learn the steps I need to create something that a goblin might say was well crafted. It is an art as much as a tool. I will take as long as I need to do it well."

"That is a worthy attitude Bajek. You shall learn the gullions first before we touch the magical properties and incorporation. You are also to teach Galltak some passable human speech so he can interact with the people out front better. You will be just watching him at first until I am satisfied you can start the basics of jewelry making for yourself. You'll work on normal jewelry before we start on the gems you collected. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Cafzod."

Cafzod waved his hand dismissing Harry and he returned to the outer room. Galltak turned from whatever task he was working on to look at Harry expectantly.

Harry made a small bow to his new supervisor. "jiH soH QIb, Galltak." (I'm your shadow Galltak.)

Galltak gave the horrible grimace that Harry recognized as a goblin smile and stuck a hand out. Harry moved it from vertical to horizontal and then shook it. Galltak barked a short laugh and Harry thought they might get along well.

The smaller goblin stuck up one finger. "wa'DIch!"

Harry repeated the phrase to Galltak's satisfaction and then raised one finger of his own. "First."

Galltak didn't understand at first until Harry repeated. "wa'DIch – First!" The goblin repeated the English word a little roughly but they both went through it again and smiled. Galltak realized Harry was trying to teach him some better English.

The goblin began a tour of the inner and outer rooms with Harry following closely behind. Galltak pointed at things and just gave the name. Harry repeated the name in gobbledygook and then in English. The covered a lot of things and Galltak sat down with Harry to explain the equipment that Harry didn't understand. He drew pictures to explain how gems went from one step to another. Harry nodded when he thought he had it.

Harry was almost sure they were through for the day when Galltak smiled and pointed back at the inner room. "Cha'logh?" Harry said "Twice?" but Galltak flipped the fingers around a couple of times. Harry understood it was his turn to lead.

The wizard led the goblin round to the various places they had gone earlier. Harry said the goblin name and then Galltak repeated it in English. Harry thought he had done a good job of memorizing as Galltak got the majority of the terms without a prompt. They went back out to the outer area where Galltak had a station and Harry pulled up a seat to sit next to him.

Galltak spoke quietly "Yu' maztok?"

Harry shook his head as he didn't understand that particular query. Galltak rolled his eyes and reached for a quill and a piece of paper. He drew a couple of symbols Harry recognized. "Questions? Do I have questions?"

Galltak nodded and repeated "Questions?"

Harry leaned back in his chair. There had been a lot of terms and processes that he only half understood but he remembered something that Cafzod had said. "nuq saH gullions?" (What are gullions?)

Galltak smiled and pulled a couple of drawers in the case setting on top of his desk. He reached in and grabbed a handful of gems and poured them into Harry's palm. There was no rhyme or reason to the type of gems Harry had; the only thing was their size – the nail of his little finger. Harry felt with his magic and then understood. "Gullions are non-magical gems."

Galltak laughed that Harry had understood and clapped him on the shoulder "majQa!" (Very good!)

The two apprentices continued to talk in broken gobbledygook and English for another twenty minutes and Harry found out that his new teacher had been learning his craft from Cafzod for four years. Galltak learned a little about Harry's life at school.

Harry pointed to the calendar on the wall and told Galltak he would back on Sunday. "mej DaH Galltak" (Goodbye Galltak)

"mej DaH, Harry!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Out of Mid-Air

"At least a piece of toast Harry. You need something in your stomach or you might get faint from lack of food."

"Give the bloke a break Hermione. He does this every morning of a match and he comes through wonderfully. He can't help it if he's nervous; it is Slytherin today."

"Ugg, troll!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Idiot!"

"Library lurker!"

Harry reached up with both hands to grab the shoulders of the two friends next to him. Somehow Hermione and Ron had come to a compromise about Harry after Ginny's transformation. Harry suspected somehow that Luna was involved but he hadn't asked. They had talked one evening and decided that they were both going to keep looking out for Harry and it was ok for them to disagree about disagreeing. They even occasionally got into good-natured name calling but it was all in sport to get Harry out of whatever mood he was in.

"Thanks for caring – both of you. You're both right. I should eat something but I'm too nervous and don't want to throw up in the middle of a dive. I'll eat after. I promise."

Harry heard a sharp whistle and turned to look as Oliver Wood was standing by the main doors and looking for his teammates. Harry finished off his pumpkin juice and stood up. "It's time to go change and listen to the pep talk."

"Good luck mate." Ron gave a small slap to Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be rooting for you in the stands."

"Thanks Ron, Hermione. I'll see you out there." Harry left the table and got a few greetings and well wishes as he passed down the Gryffindor table. He looked back briefly as he left the room.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes, Hermione?'**_

'_**Win or lose – you'll still have a kiss waiting for you after the game.'**_

Hermione heard a mental laugh from her boyfriend. _**'Guess I'll have to catch the Snitch right off unless that kiss is coming from Ron.' **_

'_**Harry! Really! Good luck anyway.'**_

Ron and Hermione returned their breakfast as they talked a little about the weather outside and whether it would affect the game in any way. Hermione was almost finished when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Percy Weasley was just staring at her and Ron like he found something objectionable about them.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you now in the North Antechamber."

Hermione thanked Percy and he wandered away without even saying a word to his brother. Hermione felt like hexing the prefect somedays for his attitude but Ron and the twins said it would be a waste of energy.

Hermione pushed away her plate and hurried out the Great Room to the little reception room that was the first doorway before the ground floor classrooms. She knocked once and then entered when she heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

The transfiguration teacher was facing the door and there were two couples facing her. All four turned to look at Hermione when she opened the door. There was Remus Lupin, her dad(!) but **two** of her mums! Hermione stopped in shock for a second but quickly decided and ran to the open arms of the mom that was the furthest away from her.

"Bollocks! Thought I had it right that time." Hermione turned from her proper moms' hug to see Tonks transforming herself back to her normal appearance. Hermione was laughing as she hurried over to get a hug from her dad.

"Your footwear gave you away. I don't think I've ever seen my mom in combat boots, Tonks."

The auror stared down at her coarse coverings and blushed. It also had the effect of turning her pink hair just a little brighter. Everyone laughed but Professor McGonagall came up to stand by the young woman and then tapped her on the forehead with one finger.

"Yes professor. Details, details, details." Professor McGonagall just nodded and smiled and said that perhaps they ought to head for the grandstands and leave the Grangers alone for a few minutes. The three left the room and closed the door behind them. Hermione turned to her parents again and reached for some more hugs. "This is wonderful. A truly great surprise."

"You didn't mean your invitation?" Tony Granger asked mischievously.

"No of … of course not!" Hermione almost stuttered in her answer. "I just was expecting you to reply by owl and ask how to make arrangements to come here if you wanted to come see a match."

"Well we did think that seeing you and Harry might also be a part of the trip to Hogwarts also. We were surprised when Remus knocked on our door a few nights ago and asked us if we would like a little outing this weekend. His extraordinary friend accompanied him and we had nice relaxing dinner together and got to know each other a little better."

"That's fabulous mom. Remus has been a big help for Harry so far this year and I think Tonks had given herself the role of an older sister to him. I hear they've been teasing each other about one thing or another every time they meet."

"You aren't worried about losing Harry to an older witch?" Dee Granger asked with a smile on her face.

"Not that one. I think Tonks has designs on Remus even if he doesn't think he's much of a catch."

"Is that common for all wizards? Harry has seemed to have that same attitude."

"I think it's just the mindset of the exceptional ones dad. I think a little humility can be very endearing and attractive."

"I never had that particular problem with your father Hermione." Hermione watched as her dad blushed a bit but gave his wife a nice long kiss.

Hermione tapped her dad on the shoulder to break up their entanglement. "I could leave you here to snog in private I suppose but we really need to get moving if we want to get to the better seats."

Tony turned to his daughter and picked her up and tickled her a little bit. She finally cried out for help and he let her down. "I guess we have no worry about that; Professor McGonagall invited us to be her guests in the teacher's section. Now what's this about three goals on each side?"

Hermione left the antechamber with her arms linked with her parents. She started explaining to them the difference between the soccer they were familiar with and the more exciting and sometimes dangerous game of Quidditch.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was very nervous as he waited with the rest of the Gryffindor team as they waited for the introduction before the game started. Oliver Wood had given a rousing speech about outflying the better equipped Slytherins and how important it was to keep the Quidditch Cup in McGonagall's office. No that those things weren't important but Harry had his other reasons to be motivated. He didn't want to lose to Draco Malfoy if he had to lose to anybody. The crowing and smug look on his face for the rest of the year was something Harry couldn't imagine. He had a lot of other things on his mind that he pushed aside to concentrate on getting the Snitch.

The voice coming from the loudspeaker brought Harry's head around and a number of grins to him, George and Fred. "Good morning, everyone. This is Luna Lovegood speaking to everyone that's come to witness this fine display of flying competition between the team from Slytherin and the team from Gryffindor. The weather is absolutely fine at the moment but I can see there are some yelonbetties flying over by the lake so we may have some showers before too long."

"Of course Professor McGonagall, I shan't forget the announcements. We are pleased to welcome Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, to the stands this afternoon as well as the parents of Marietta Edgecombe, Cedric Diggory, Theodore Nott, and Hermione Granger."

Harry started a bit as thought that Tony and Dee had made a special trip to see Hermione and watch him fly. 'No pressure there' he thought sadly as George turned to look at him and wink. Harry shook his head and focused on Luna's calm voice.

"There are two more announcements of special interest to the more lofty thinking witches and wizards here. An anonymous donor has contributed two dozen Comet 260's to the school for the instructional classes and recreational flying."

There was a buzz from the stands as the poor condition of the schools brooms was almost legendary and the new Comets would be fun for everyone. Harry pointedly ignored the stares he was getting from the Weasley twins.

"Lastly, the Nimbus Racing Broom Company has donated 21 Nimbus 2000 brooms to be given to the other three houses that weren't equipped with the latest series of their product. I suppose that would mean everyone but Slytherin then. I guess that would level the playing field for future matches wouldn't it?"

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Hermione, I did that. I'll explain later.'**_

"Without any further ado, here are the competing teams. For Slytherin – Miles, Pucey, Flint, Higgs, Stormbender, Briggston, and Malcontent. OOPS, sorry that last name is Malfoy – I apologize for getting the name and the attitude switched."

The Gryffindors broke up laughing in the wings as they heard the uproar coming from the spectator stands. Harry felt his worries lifted a bit; having Luna for an announcer today was probably going to a good thing and a trifle vexing for the Slytherin team and fans.

"And now for the current holders of the Quidditch cup – the team from Gryffindor – Oliver Wood, George and Fred Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and bringing up the rear with his own cute little rear, Harry Potter."

"No Professor McGonagall, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to give personal opinions. Yes, I know I didn't give the first names of the Slytherin team – I haven't been properly introduced to them yet."

The Gryffindor Team flew a few warm-up laps around the field in as everyone broke down laughing as the one-sided dialogue continued over the loudspeaker. Harry thought that his blush was as bad as it could get until Angelina and Katie bracketed him during one pass and told Harry that they agreed with Luna's opinion. Harry did a barrel roll and climbed straight up to escape their giggling.

The Slytherin team was less than amused at the greeting they had received and the general atmosphere that was taking over the Quidditch stadium. This was their opportunity to humiliate their rivals and almost everyone was laughing.

Harry glanced at the teacher's section and noticed that Snape practically had steam coming out of his ears but the other professors were only partially successful in containing their mirth. Harry waved to Hermione and her parents but quickly got into position for the game to start.

Madame Hooch called the two captains to the middle of the pitch – Flint and Wood. She explained that she wanted a good clean game and she would especially be watching for interference or unnecessary roughness on both teams. Woods and Flint shook hands as hard as they could as they tried breaking the others hand. When the captains had returned to their playing positions, Madame Hooch released the balls and the flyers immediately spread out.

Harry waited one second as the Quaffle soared in the air and extended his field of magic. He whispered two words "Aptare Scorteum" and then flew up scanning for the Snitch.

(Luna's splendid commentary will be designated by the **L...** from here to there **...L**)

**L...** and both teams spread out to track down the Quaffle and the two bludgers. Potter and Malfoy are both circling the pitch looking for that itsy-bitsy winged Snitch. The Quaffle heads directly for Flint, the Slytherin captain and chaser and he reaches… No, he doesn't reach for it; he seems to be struggling with his broom. It's tossing and turning in his hands as Katie Bell swoops in and grabs the Quaffle and heads for the goals. Bell passes to Johnson as both slip by the other two Slytherin chasers also who seem to be having problems. The bludgers seem to be circling the pitch and all four of the beaters are trying to catch up with them**...L**

"Is this supposed to be some sort of handicapped match Hermione? Other than those two green-robed bumpers…

"Beaters, dad."

"Beaters then, everyone else on that team seems to want to hold on with both their hands. You said they have new brooms?"

**L...**lower. No sign that the seekers have seen their goal yet. All three of the Gryffindor chasers are pressing the attack toward Bletchley. Pass to Johnson, back to Bell who makes a marvelous fake and calmly tosses the Quaffle through the right goal for a score! Gryffindor 10, Slytherin Naught! Time out called by Slytherin. That was certainly quick wasn't it? I don't think they can use the excuse of having the wemblies biting them. It's totally not the season for that particular bug**...L**"

"There's no handicap matches in Quidditch Mr. Granger. I know they've had practices with their new brooms. The newest brooms are guaranteed tamperproof."

"Thanks for that explanation, Minerva. That captain sure looks mad though; I would sure like to hear what he has to say."

Marcus Flint flew over to where Madame Hooch was hovering. "What seems to be the problem Mr. Flint?"

"Can't you bloody well see woman? All our hands are glued to our brooms! It's got to be some sort of Gryffindor trick."

Madame Hooch blew her whistle once. "Penalty shot awarded to Gryffindor at the end of the time out because of Improper Language and Lack of Respect to the referee! Mr. Wood? – a small conference please."

Oliver wood flew to the location the two were talking and landed his broom. He dismounted and carried his broom loosely with one hand as he listened to the Slytherin complaint.

"I know nothing of any problem with your new brooms, Flint. You've had a few weeks to try them out. It's not my problem."

"You did this! You had to! They were fine." Flint made to get off his broom but found he couldn't. He was firmly seated – very firmly seated! He efforts at getting off his broom only resulted in flipping himself half over and he floated upside-down as he watched his head of house storm onto the field.

"What seems to be the problem here Mr. Flint?" Snape was glaring around as if trying to find a target for his anger. "Get yourself upright!"

Flint struggled for a few seconds and managed to shift his weight around so that he was hovering properly again. The rest of the Slytherin team had gathered around in a circle as they saw the unfortunate position their captain had gotten into.

"It's just our gloves, Marcus!" came from one of the beaters. All eyes turned to see Mumphrey Briggston hovering nearby with both his hands held high. One hand was waving his beater bat but the other was waving around in the air. Even the Gryffindors could see that his other glove was still attached firmly to his Nimbus 2001.

"I demand that these brooms be checked!" Professor Snape's demand rang out over the pitch and Professor McGonagall came down to see what the problem was.

"This is highly unusual" Madame Hooch said. "I inspected these brooms myself when the Slytherins first talked about flying with them. Do you have any objections Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall looked over at her captain who only shrugged in reply. "Go ahead and check. We will postpone or reschedule the match if there is anything wrong with their brooms. Otherwise we resume play immediately."

Snape ground his teeth in frustration but nodded his head. Madame Hooch asked the Slytherin team for a line up and they carefully positioned themselves together. Madame Hooch then cast a diagnostic spell on the group of brooms and watched the results. Her amplified voice carried over the stands as she announced her judgment.

"Other than an extremely nasty case of fungus that Mr. Bletchley has, the Slytherin brooms check out perfectly. Only the normal charms that are on all brooms. No foreign substances have been added to the brooms or their equipment. Play will continue now!" Madame Hooch blew her whistle as the Slytherin team frantically got out of their gloves which was sort of difficult as only two of them had one hand actually free. Madame Hooch went and retrieved the Quaffle from where it had been frozen when the time out had been called. She tossed it to Wood who grinned and tossed it back to Angelina Johnson.

Dee Granger leaned down to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Professor Snape looks a little vexed at the moment."

Hermione giggled but hid her grin as the Potions professor stalked back to his seat in the teachers section. She leaned up to whisper in her mother's ear. "That's like saying the M1 gets a little busy during Friday afternoons transit hour." Dee Granger smiled but didn't let herself laugh like she wanted to.

Hermione continued on with her explanations to her parents. "This is a penalty shot, exactly like in football but Angelina gets the whole pitch for a run up rather than a 12 yard kick."

"Got it Princess. Let's be quiet and watch!" The rest of the stands followed that sentiment and there was a hush as Angelina circled behind her own goal and picked up speed.

**L...** Johnson picking up speed as she as she passes midfield. She doing a series of little feints right and left, up and down as she waits to see if the keeper will commit one way or the other. She dives suddenly and Bletchley comes away from the goal as she skims along the grass and then pulls up right in front of the middle goal. She's climbing with the speed of a flecked nitwack but losing her speed advantage. Oh no she's stalled and the keeper comes rushing down to meet her. No wait… it's another feint - Angelina slipped sideways as the keeper went to close her angle off. Johnson climbs by the sinking keeper and calmly throws the Quaffle though the goal! Gryffindor Score! That makes it Gryffindor 20, Slytherin – Not so much **...L**

The students and visitors in the stands exploded as Angelina was briefly mobbed by her teammates. Harry thought he would have to ask Angelina or Ron what that particular move was called as he resumed his search for the Snitch. Regular play resumed below him as the Slytherin finally got their bare hands on the Quaffle and started their own attack. Harry wondered what shape their hands would be in at the end of the match without their protective gloves.

Harry was cruising along a little above the highest level of the goals when he saw Malfoy approach him from the front and turn to fly alongside him. "How did you do that Potter? It was most Slytherin thing I think I've ever seen you try."

Ignoring the insult, Harry dived suddenly to the right undercutting Malfoy's position and dived toward the pitch. Draco hesitated only a second as he followed Harry into the dive. Harry increased speed and leveled out of only a couple of feet above the grass itself. Harry could almost feel the other seeker try to catch up from the rear. Harry stomped on his brakes and pulled slightly to the left. Watching Malfoy streak by him brought a smile to Harry's face but the bludger that followed closely behind ruffled his hair.

Harry watched the bludger follow a scared looking Malfoy for a couple of seconds but was surprised when that bludger slowed down and reversed course coming directly at him! Harry made a decision and climbed, as fast and as far as he could go, straight up. He cast glances back over his shoulder as he raced against the approaching ball. He hoped he could climb out of its range and it should just drop straight back down. No luck! While it slowed a little it never quite lost Harry's trail. The air was getting a little thin when Harry finally changed his tactic.

'Up didn't work so maybe down will.' Harry flipped over and dived, passing the ball as it tried to climb where he had been.

**L... **no sign of Harry Potter as the wayward bludger and him climbed out through those puffy clouds that look like marsh matons. Ooh, there he is now. I don't think he's found the Snitch with the way he's yelling at everyone to get out of the way. And there's that stubborn bludger again. Professor McGonagall are you sure that somebody didn't tie Harry to that bludger with mermish twine? It sort of looks like that to me anyway."

"That's a lot of speed Harry has going for him. I certainly hope he ate well this morning. There's going to be nothing but wild mushrooms or worms in his teeth if he continues at this rate. Meanwhile the score remains Gryffindor 70, Slytherin 50**...L**

The score of the game was the last thing on Harry's mind at the moment. In his dive back to the playing field he had caught a glimpse of something gold fluttering over by the stands. He wasn't exactly sure any of the other players were at the moment and he didn't care as long as no one was directly in front of him and in his path. And the bludger!

"Does this happen often dear? This is really exciting" Dee Granger glanced over at her daughter and was shocked how white her face had become. Hermione had her hands clenched tightly and was chewing on her lip. Dee slipped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "He'll be ok. You were right; Harry is a great flyer!" Hermione nodded absently but didn't dare move her eyes from the chase scene on the field.

Harry pulled out of his dive at the last possible second. He had to tuck his legs up a little to keep them from dragging across the grass. He went rocketing by a surprised Draco Malfoy who had inadvertently cut across his path in his own search for the elusive Snitch.

Hearing the impact from behind him, Harry slowed down and carefully cast an eye over his shoulder to see if the danger was past. The bludger had hit hard but had bounced immediately straight back up. Harry had breathed a sigh of relief but then his eyes bulged as the bludger twirled for a bit and then made a wobbly move to start following him again.

**L...**Fred Weasley with a wicked hit to that stunned bludger that sends it careening in the direction of the Slytherin seeker. Ooh, bad move there. Malfoy pulled the broom of Stormbender down so that his own chaser got hit instead of him. Can you call a foul on your own house Professor McGonagall? No? Pity that. The Slytherins have scored again as the Gryffindor beaters went to protect their Seeker**...L**

Harry looked at the rapidly approaching bludger again and thought he had an excellent idea. He would fly through the Slytherin team and let that idiotic bludger pick them off as he continued his search for the Snitch. He would thank Malfoy for the idea if it actually worked.

It was a strange procession that wandered around the Quidditch pitch for the next couple of breathless minutes. Harry leading the way as Slytherins and Gryffindors alike got out of his way. He was followed by the persistent bludger who was followed by a laughing Malfoy. Draco had temporarily forgotten about chasing the Snitch and was just waiting to see Harry Potter being crushed by the bludger up close.

Harry waited until the bludger got close again as he went close to the ground and tried another sudden braking maneuver to let it go by him. It didn't work this time; Harry had either guessed wrong or the bludger had learned from the last time he had had stopped. It hit Harry's leg below the knee very hard before continuing on down the pitch. The blow spun him totally around to face the direction he had been coming from. Hermione winced and clung to her mother's side as everyone heard a distinctive crack from the leg even up in the stands.

Harry heard yells coming from across the pitch asking Oliver to call a time out and check on Harry. Harry looked up though and gave Oliver a thumbs up to indicate he could continue; Wood nodded and turned his attention back to his keeping duty.

The foot and lower leg dangling in pain, Harry looked up to see two things. Hermione was jumping up and down in the stands and smiling at him! Secondly the Snitch was hovering a foot from Malfoy's shoulder but he was laughing too hard at Harry to hear or notice it!

"This is the greatest seeker at Hogwarts? You're a fraud Potter. Everyone will know I'm the best seeker now! The better seeker, the better wizard - the better man!"

Harry straightened up the best he could and allowed his older and slower Nimbus to drift closer to the gloating Slytherin. He reached out with a very slow hand and Draco watched as Harry closed his hand around the Snitch. The shocked look on Draco's face brought a smile to Harry's and then he heard two things.

"_Mutatus Catillaminus_" came the yell from Professor McGonagall's place in the stands.

'_**DIVE RIGHT - NOW HARRY!'**_

Harry abandoned his broom and fell the four feet to the ground. He had the distinct privilege of seeing a bludger-sized custard pudding hit Draco Malfoy right in the face and carry him totally off his broom!

Harry was laughing so hard that he really didn't mind landing on his bad leg and passing out with the Snitch still in his closed hand.

Xxxx xxxx

The darkness retreated little by little and Harry slowly regained some measure of awareness of himself and his surroundings. As the fuzziness totally disappeared, Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly where he was. The smells and the feel of the bed under him let Harry know he was back in the medical wing again. He was trying to figure out the couple of giggling girls voices he heard but thought someone would eventually tell him.

Extending his consciousness just a little bit, Harry felt a very welcome presence right next to him_**. 'Bad total body ache here. Hermione, I'm not by chance laying here on my front with my tush exposed to anybody am I? Why are those girls giggling?'**_

"Mum, Professor Dumbledore – Harry's coming around." _**'I wouldn't allow just anybody to see that cute rear as Luna said . No, you're mostly ok. You caught the Snitch Harry and won the game! I'll explain the girls in a bit. Open the marvelous green eyes for me if you're up to it.'**_

Harry shifted little on the bed and felt someone, Hermione, grab his hand and hold it harder. He opened up his eyes to see all three of the Grangers clustered around his bed with Dumbledore standing at the foot smiling at him.

"Welcome back Harry. I really must attend to my schedule a little better; it seems that some Quidditch games must not be missed. Even for meetings with the Minister of Magic. I shall return a little later to talk to you if Poppy allows. Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Dumbledore wandered off and Harry heard another round of giggling before it was shushed up. Harry struggled to a sitting position with some help from Hermione's dad and Hermione handed him his glasses. Harry turned to look at the sound of the girls voices and found four or five girls clustered around a bed containing – Professor Lockhart!

"What is going on? What happened?" Harry was confused; he vaguely remembered a crazy bludger and catching the Snitch right in front of Malfoy. His leg! Harry tried reaching for the leg he knew was broken but his hand was grabbed by Dee Granger. "Not quite yet Harry. You did miss a good deal."

Tony Granger reached over and poured Harry a glass of water. "I'm not sure I should come and witness any more Quidditch games here Harry. Between the strain on my heart from watching you and my daughter almost breaking my hand for worrying about you – I'm not sure I'd be exactly safe. You were absolutely marvelous!"

Harry was blushing at the outright praise coming from Hermione's dad. He downed the glass of water and handed it back. "That wasn't exactly a normal game of Quidditch, Mr. Granger. Don't judge them all by that game that just happened."

Dee Granger leaned in to give Harry a hug. "Congratulations anyway. I'll believe my daughter from now on when she says that you never allow things to be boring around here."

Harry covered his face with both his hands momentarily but did chuckle a bit. "It's hardly ever my choice though. So tell me what I missed."

Hermione latched on to Harry's hand again. "Not until you explain your actions first. Let's start with those new brooms shall we?"

Harry's face lost his smile and he glanced around to see if anybody was near. "Well those old training brooms were rubbish and everyone knew it. If you're going to learn to fly you ought to do it on something good."

"That's fine and good but the Nimbus's? Even I know they are really expensive."

"I really do own stock in the company so I can ask for factory demos at any time. It just made me angry that Malfoys, junior and senior, think they can just buy an advantage and the Quidditch Cup. I wrote a letter to the president of the Nimbus broom company and he thought it was a great idea to give Hogwarts the brooms. Publicity for the company and a tax write off for contributing to an educational establishment. It just levels everything out for everybody."

Hermione looked a little skeptical but her dad laughed and applauded. "Hermione, keep a hold of this one. He's really smart."

"And a keeper." Hermione leaned down to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "That's on account till later" she whispered in Harry's ear.

"Could you explain to a poor muggle mother what happened to the Slytherin team at the start of the game? I'm not sure I understand the cause for the first time out."

Harry bit his lower lip a little and hung his head. "Just a minor tweak to their new brooms- all I wanted was for them to be a little distracted."

A mild glare was coming from Hermione Granger so Harry gulped and explained rapidly. "I increased the sticking charms on all their brooms and activated it by casting an 'Aptare Scorteum' spell just at the start of the game."

Hermione stared at her boyfriend for a couple of seconds and then started giggling uncontrollably. "You didn't?"

"I did!"

Hermione broke down in outright laughter and hugged Harry. Seeing the blank looks on her parents' faces, Hermione translated the joke for them. "Mom, dad – Harry effectively super-glued their gloves to the broom! Anything leather would be instantly and permanently bonded."

"Like their Quidditch uniforms Harry?" Harry nodded back at Tony's question as he started laughing also.

"But that would mean that the whole Slytherin team…" Dee started.

"Would have to break up their brand new brooms or cut themselves out of their uniforms with some very sharp knives to get free! Poor Bletchley's fungus-covered bits!" The combined laughter from the three Grangers and Harry finally brought Madame Pomfrey out of her office to investigate the noise.

She paused on her way by to scold the foursome. And give a warning. "Five minutes Mr. Potter. I have to go deal with a troublesome patient first." Harry and the others watch as the mediwitch headed for the gaggle of giggling girls surrounding Gilderoy Lockhart.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Lockhart's Problem

Harry watched the retreating form of Madame Pomfrey. "Five minutes. Good. Please tell me what happened after I jumped off my broom. Nice timing by the way Hermione. Did you coordinate that with Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione smiled. "No but I watched her pull her wand out as you caught the Snitch. She waited as long as she could before casting the spell. I guess she was hoping the bludger would quit once the game was over."

"And?"

"Well I warned you and then Malfoy got what he deserved. Madame Hooch came by to make sure you had the Snitch and blew the whistle to end the match officially. The teams swarmed around you and Malfoy next but the Slytherins couldn't get too close to each other. I hope Colin got a picture of them waddling around with their brooms stuck between their legs."

"You were out cold from the shock of landing I suppose and I followed Professor McGonagall as she struggled through the crowd to get to your side. When we got through, we found Fred and George kind of holding you in a sitting position. Your leg was bent at an awful angle and everybody could see that it was broken. The twins were getting ready to carry you up here to see Madame Pomfrey immediately but then someone else broke through the circle of onlookers."

Tony Granger cleared his throat and cast an angry glance down the room at the other occupant in the bed. Harry followed his look to Professor Lockhart.

"No, anybody but him!" Harry whispered half to himself.

Hermione shook her head but continued. "He insisted the twins put you down so he could fix you up properly. Professor McGonagall seemed real reluctant but she let him try."

"What did that idiot do?" Harry was really scared now; if Lockhart tried some of his brand of magic on him he was lucky to be alive.

Nobody wanted to answer Harry's last question and he was very scared to look at his leg now. He stared at Hermione for a long couple of seconds before she moved off from sitting on the covers. Harry carefully folded the blankets back and looked at his right leg. It looked fine but then he noticed that it was still bent at a funny angle. It fact the ankle was folded over on itself!

Harry felt down his leg and then Hermione covered his mouth with her hand when he yelled. Lockhart hadn't fixed his broken leg – he had somehow removed all the bones in it below the knee! It looked like part of a badly stuffed scarecrow now – all floppy and limp.

Hermione and her mother both leaned in to envelope Harry in a big hug. "It will be ok Harry. Madame Pomfrey and Ginny said it could be fixed up right as rain."

"Ginny?"

"She broke through the crowd after Professor Lockhart cast the spell. He left making excuses about the results and then Ginny got there. She took one look at your leg and just started swearing. It was impressive in a scary kind of way how mad she got. She finally ordered the twins to carefully carry you up here and she followed after she got a full report of how your injury happened from Oliver and Professor McGonagall."

"That explains how I ended up this way. What happed to Lockhart though?"

"We're not sure. Ginny supervised your trip up here and left you to Madame Pomfrey. She said she was going to go check with our brilliant Defense teacher about the spell he cast on you. She came back 20 minutes later with Lockhart floating before her. She said she found him near his classroom; the bones in his lower right leg are missing too. Somebody got some revenge for you. He doesn't remember who. But the little parade through the halls brought in lots of females who want to "help take care" our 'poor' professor."

Harry giggled and relaxed a bit. Just another mystery to add to his list. "I'll have to remember to thank Ginny. Is she still around?"

Hermione's mother shook her head. "She left a while ago and said she was going to owl her parents about your injury. Guess you can expect Molly and Arthur to show up for a visit sooner or later."

Madame Pomfrey showed back up holding a big white bottle that had the name 'Skela-Gro' on the outside. She poured a big tablespoon of the medicine out and handed the tablespoon to him. "I'm sorry Harry that nobody competent got to you first. Growing bones is very unpleasant business and this potion is worse tasting than most. You should be back to normal by Monday morning. Bottoms up and please try keeping it down."

Harry watched Hermione pour a glass of water for him and had it standing ready as he downed the vile tasting liquid. Harry hastily reached for the water to wash the taste out of his mouth. Tony laughed at the grimace on Harry's face but the looks from his wife and daughter quickly stopped that. Harry offered Hermione's father a chance to lick the spoon and he hastily declined. Dee and Hermione started laughing at Tony as Harry smiled.

A shout came from the other end of the ward and Harry heard Lockhart speak up. "Brilliant game Harry and I do apologize for the slight malfunction of the healing spell. The rest of your team has finally convinced Madame Pomfrey that they can behave."

Harry turned to Hermione. 'Slight malfunction?' he mouthed as he hastily covered his leg back up. Hermione rolled her eyes and then Harry's bed was surrounded by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Ron and Ginny Weasley.

Harry said hello to everyone and introduced the two adults to his teammates. Mrs. Granger said she was happy to meet to meet some of Harry's friends and Mr. Granger said it was nice to meet the rest of Harry's second family, the Weasleys'. Both Harry and Ginny winced at that phrase but Ron and the twins smiled at that description.

"Smart game that Harry" came from Captain Wood. "Rogue bludgers are very uncommon and most people don't know how to play them."

"There's a way to play them?" Harry asked. "Thanks for telling me before the match." The team laughed at Harry's remark.

"You just needed to turn it onto Malfoy" quipped Fred. "By the way, from what I saw of the slimy git after the collision with the giant-sized dessert, he won't be walking very much for the next few days. He did get ripped out of his uniform pants and it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Ewww" said almost everybody in unison. Mrs. Granger shook her head in the slightest bit of sympathy. Her daughter had told her briefly during the match about the other seeker's hatred of Harry. What had happened to that Malfoy boy at the end could have been a lot worse except for the actions of Professor McGonagall. Dee thought the lad probably wouldn't think to thank her though.

Angelina came to the forefront and looked at Harry. "We all just wanted to come by and make sure you were really going to be ok. And to congratulate you for an exceptional catch after all the drama; you certainly deserve a day or two of rest after that."

Angelina bent over and gave Harry a kiss to his forehead. Harry blushed to the accompanying catcalls that came from the rest of the team as Angelina retreated. Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione's elbow before she took an angry step forward. "Don't get too possessive dear" she murmured into her daughter's ear. "It was harmless fun."

Hermione stopped as she realized she had been about to go confront the older girl. It was just part of the Gryffindor teams' makeup to joke and clown around at each other. She hoped Harry hadn't noticed; she would apologize if he had.

"He'll understand if you want to explain" her mother whispered in Hermione's ear. The rest of the team was taking turns congratulating Harry and the Granger's had moved a few steps away to give everyone more room. Hermione felt a little embarrassed at her reaction.

Oliver told Harry he was excused from the first practice of the week but he had better make sure that he was there for the second. Harry nodded his understanding and the team said goodbye to everyone and left the infirmary. Before Harry had a chance to say anything to Ron or Ginny the twins had reemerged and walked back to Harry's bedside.

"Forget something?" Harry asked.

"Well, just one thing actually. We wanted to ask Luna …"

"…or have you ask Luna…"

"…if she wouldn't mind being the announcer at our matches a few more times. It was quite brilliant having the other team being distracted by her talking."

Harry shook his head. "You could also just go and ask her yourself. She probably would like the compliment."

George smiled at that possibility. "But we're not the ones that she said had a 'cute little rear' though."

Ron bristled at that comment. "Wait a minute. I don't think I like you talking like that about…"

Fred reached out and ruffled Ron's hair. "It's ok Ronniekins, I'm pretty sure Luna thinks you have a cute tush too."

Whatever else was going to be said in that dialogue quickly ended as Ron growled and chased the laughing twins out of the infirmary. The Grangers and Harry just smiled at the actions of the three but Ginny had a big scowl on her face.

"Idiots. All my brothers are idiots!" Ginny shook her head and then turned back to the bed and its occupant. "So how are you going Mr. Potter?

"Much better now Miss Weasley. Though I think I owe you a thank you for looking after me and getting me up here."

"It's my job to look after everyone at the Quidditch matches. I'm sorry I was so far away initially and you had to put up with him." Ginny turned and stared down the infirmary to where Lockhart was still entertaining a few girls.

'_**Hermione, I might be able to talk to Ginny alone. Do you mind…?'**_

"Mom, dad - we haven't had lunch yet . How about we all go over to the Great Hall and let Remus and Tonks know that they can come and see Harry before they take you home."

Tony Granger's stomach rumbled at the mention of food but it was Hermione's mother that had a slight tightening of her eyes as she realized her daughter was trying to move them along so Harry could talk to Ginny. She just smiled and grabbed her husband's arm. "Yes, I could use a bit of food now. Let's go."

Tony came over to shake Harry's hand and wish him a speedy recovery. Mrs. Granger leaned down to give him a hug and scolded him to take care of himself. They both thanked Harry for a memorable experience and walked to the door of the infirmary. Hermione watched them walk away for a couple of seconds and then leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I'll bring both our bookbags back; you want some food?"

Harry replied that he could ask Madame Pomfrey for a meal to be delivered and he would see her a little bit later. Hermione said thanks again and goodbye to Ginny before she joined her parents in the doorway. All three waved at Harry and Ginny before they walked down the hallway.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to Harry's. "You two seem to be getting along just fine."

"I'm not trying to be rude but it used to be the three of us like that." Harry shook his head and started again. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to bring up old wounds. It's probably just as painful for you as for me or Hermione. Forget I said it, please. Hermione and I are getting along just fine. She's helping me keep on track with my studies."

"That's probably a good thing. You certainly appear to be very busy with those special classes with Dumbledore twice a week."

"It keeps me busy out of trouble for the most part. I do believe I'm still a target for Malfoy and his like."

"You suspect that prat Malfoy of setting something like that bludger up? I really don't believe he's that smart. And he's too much a coward to actually be close enough to get near something really dangerous."

"You're probably right Ginny. That leaves random fate. Or Voldemort again."

"Vol-Voldemort. But you took care of him last year Harry; everybody says so."

Harry fell silent as he realized that the Ginny before him wasn't the one he had shared memories of the fight with. He realized he had to be especially careful with Ginny; he wanted to trust her but she didn't know everything now.

"Is that what all the other girls are writing in that journal about? The life and times of the famous Harry Potter?" Harry crossed his eyes at Ginny and she giggled in return.

"Like I know a lot about that now" Ginny replied. "There's some of that foolishness but it's settled down to finding your way around the castle and dealing with magic and how not to set Professor Snape off. A lot of scared lonely girls away from home in a strange setting."

"I know the feeling. Good luck with that last question. If somebody answers it, would you tell me? I could use any help with potions I could get. Hermione's a brilliant partner but there's some things I don't understand at all."

"Somehow I understand it better this year. Even with Ron's attempt at helping."

"Good for you Ginny. I'm glad you're doing well."

The youngest Weasley looked at Harry for a long minute. "You really mean that. After all the problems we've had."

"I don't hold many grudges. My aunt and uncle for the way they raised me but even that's fading away as I spend time away from them. Everything may turn out ok eventually."

Ginny looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "I've got to go and meet the triplets. They're having trouble with the wand movements in transfiguration."

"You're good at that."

"Thanks Harry. I'm sorry you got hurt but it was a nice game anyway. Maybe we're not as far apart as I originally thought. Just remember, I'm the only one serious about taking care of you from here on out."

Harry nodded even though he no idea what that last statement actually meant coming from Ginny. He watched her carefully as she left the infirmary. She made a brief stop to check on Professor Lockhart but didn't join in the giggles of the two girls that remained sitting with him.

He was still thinking about who had got Lockhart and the strange words from his ex-mate an hour later when Hermione and Dumbledore returned to visit him.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione dropped the two bookbags on a nearby cot and went to refill Harry's water pitcher. She didn't know if Harry had finished the drink with his lunch or had been washing down his potions with it. Either way there seemed to be another discussion with the headmaster ahead and that sometimes left Harry's mouth dry because of nervousness or just talking for a while.

By the time she got back with the pitcher, Dumbledore had pulled up a comfy chair next to Harry's bed. Harry however was staring at Madame Pomfrey who had appeared with a pink potion along with that big bottle of Skele-gro. He looked like he was trying to make a decision about which one to take first.

Hermione just poured a glass of water to have ready. "Down the worse first and then the other. By the time you get the water down, you can watch the faces that Professor Lockhart makes when he has to take his medicine."

Harry brightened up at the possibility of watching someone else have to take the same horrible stuff he had to. He swallowed the tablespoon of the Skele-gro with a shudder and then downed the fortifying potion. He only reached for the proffered water as Madame Pomfrey went to attend to her other patient.

Professor Lockhart made some half-hearted protests before taking the tablespoon of the Skele-gro. Harry had thought he might enjoy watching the wizard suffer a bit for the trouble he had caused him but Harry found out that he didn't. He actually felt a little sorry that the wizard wasn't quite good enough to know what he was really doing. At least with healing spells anyway.

Harry turned back to see Dumbledore and Hermione watching him carefully. "I guess Professor Lockhart really didn't deserve to end up like me. Does anybody have any idea of who did it to him?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sadly no. It was a lucky thing that Miss Weasley was the one to find him and bring him back here. The quicker the treatment the faster Professor Lockhart will return to his classroom. I think Madame Pomfrey would object to him holding class here."

Both the students readily agreed with that opinion. Harry was a little surprised to see that there were still some girls fawning over the Defense teacher. Maybe it was easier for Madame Pomfrey to work if Lockhart wasn't talking to her directly.

"I took the liberty of sending Fawkes along to Master Cafzod with a message that you would be unable to report tomorrow for instructions due to unforeseen school commitments."

"Thank you sir."

"Madame Hooch stopped me in the hall on the way here to report that the remains of the bludger were investigated by Professor Snape. He was of the opinion that it was some form of unknown magic that caused that bludger to chase you."

"Dobby!" said both Harry and Hermione together. They looked at each other for a second and both blushed.

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore. "Although I thought that the school Quidditch sets were as secure as .. the new Slytherin brooms would have been."

Harry noticed the twinkle in the headmaster's gaze. "It would seem that there is a prankster in the school that thought the players ought to focus more on their game rather than their equipment."

"I'd usually suspect the Weasley twins of something like this but it has a distinctly Marauder feel to it."

Hermione stared at the ground wondering if Dumbledore really knew it was Harry that had pranked the whole Slytherin team or it was just a suspicion.

"You asked me a question a week ago Harry about rules concerning our prior Miss Beechwood. I look up the charter and I could find no specific exclusions as it regards ghosts. But I'm wondering what the outcome of teaching classes to her might be. Was there some sort of objective you had in mind?"

Harry tried to organize his thoughts very quickly. "Myrtle has spent most of the time alone in that bathroom for the last fifty years and she never completed her classes here. I'm not ever sure she can perform magic any more as a ghost but I have seen that she still carries her wand sometimes. I was thinking she might feel a little less useless by taking classes."

"Ghosts are classified as second-tier magical beings by the Ministry of Magic like goblins, house elves, centaurs and werewolves."

Hermione almost jumped to her feet protesting. "That's discrimination Headmaster. Just because they look different doesn't mean that they should be treated as inferior. They have their own type of magic after all."

Harry was surprised at the emotion of Hermione's statement. She had just shown Harry that she really thought like he did about certain things.

Dumbledore held up his hands as if he was fending Hermione off. "Yes, I agree with you but we still have that little matter of getting approval from the Minister of Magic and the Board of Governors. But perhaps we ought to first inquire as to whether Miss Beechwood would be even interested in working on something like that."

Harry reluctantly agreed with that. He had thought that Myrtle would like doing something constructive but he never thought to ask her about it. Once more he had jumped into something without thinking it out. He hung his head briefly.

"We'll go talk to her Headmaster." Hermione's calm voice surprised him and he looked up to see her smiling at him. "It might make a nice research project for Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to see what kind of magic a ghost could perform."

Dumbledore settled back in his chair with a small grin. "Myself and Madame Pomfrey received an interesting piece of mail this morning. It seems that there has been an order of six Mandrake potions ordered through Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and being filled through the _L'apothecaire Royale_ in Paris. The acknowledgement promises full delivery to Hogwarts by the first of December. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this fortuitous gift would you Harry?"

Harry did a thorough study of the ceiling before he could meet the headmaster's amused gaze. "I'm technically within my 'rights' as heir to one of the founders to do whatever I can to protect and provide for the inhabitants of the school. That even includes a cantankerous caretaker and his pet. It was only a little bit of money anyway. All I ask is that nobody informs Filch that it was a student that helped Mrs. Norris."

Dumbledore bowed his head but looked up and winked at Harry. "As you wish … sir. I think your mother, wherever she is at the moment, would be very happy and proud of your decision Harry."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Harry felt Hermione put a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. _**'You've got a great heart, Harry!'**_

The headmaster took a look around and noticed the time on the wall. He stood up and looked at Harry and Hermione. "Well, I'll leave you two to your studies then. Harry seems to fill his time with one thing or another and I despair some days of him getting a thorough formal education."

"Although" he said looking down through his glasses, "young Mr. Potter seems to find ways to expand his knowledge on almost a daily basis. Wouldn't you say that Miss Granger?"

"Yes he does. Harry is ever the best seeker here at Hogwarts. And not just on the Quidditch pitch."

Dumbledore waved goodbye to the pair and walked down the aisle to stop and talk to Professor Lockhart. Hermione came around to stand between Harry and the two professors. "Well here's something you don't have to seek for Harry because I'm giving it to you."

Hermione bent over, winked at Harry and kissed him right on the lips!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – More Answers and Suspicions

Over a week later Harry was still getting occasional congratulations and questions about his last Quidditch match as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. While he blushingly answered as best he could about the rogue bludger, he was still no further along in solving that mystery than he was to finding the Chamber of Secrets.

He and Hermione had visited Myrtle once or twice since he had been discharged from the infirmary and the ghost said that she had tried to remember other things about the night she had died but all that came to mind was a boys' voice. Harry said that was a wonderful start even though Myrtle got easily upset and frustrated about the memory. Hermione asked Myrtle if she ever thought about the classes she had taken when she was alive and whether she had liked learning about magic. Myrtle surprised them both about her memories and fondness of a couple of the specific classes she took – Charms and Astronomy. She had liked most of the courses but those two were her favorites. Harry asked her if she ever wanted to sneak in and see how those classes were being taught today. Myrtle, being Myrtle, cried a little and said that nobody would want to have 'a poor pathetic ghost' showing up in their class. Harry and Hermione calmed the girl down and told her to keep thinking about the things they had talked about.

There was an ongoing discussion amongst the various students, classes and houses about the message of the Chamber of Secrets and who the Heir of Slytherin might actually be. Ron Weasley was of the opinion that Draco Malfoy knew more than he was telling about the whole legend and the person responsible. Hermione on the other hand was researching the Hogwarts library in what little spare time she had to find any more references in the history and genealogical records.

Harry himself was unfortunately still at the center of the entire rumor mill. He had been the first to come upon the first incident and a lot of people whispered behind his back or sometimes when he was within hearing about his involvement. More attention of the kind that Harry especially didn't want.

There was another recent development of that sort that bothered Harry and Hermione a bit more. Both of the Gryffindors had noticed that Ginny Weasley was becoming a little more obvious in following their activities on a daily basis. She never came out and talked to either of them and neither Harry nor Hermione could figure out if Ginny wanted some further type of interaction with them or had been having some memories about them that she wanted to puzzle out.

Harry was still thinking about all this when he rode the escalating stairs to Dumbledore's office on November 23rd to start his trip to Zemdelza's and Master Cafzod. Harry knocked on the doorframe as he had become accustomed to in the last couple of weeks. The door to Dumbledore's office had automatically started opening for him automatically in the last month and neither could find a way to "fix" the door to their mutual satisfaction.

Dumbledore looked up to see Harry waiting at his doorway and put aside the stack of papers he had been working on. He motioned for Harry to come in and take a seat. Harry dropped his bookbag by the chair and looked at all the paperwork that the headmaster had to deal with.

Seeing his glance, Dumbledore pushed half the pile across the desk at Harry. "Any time you want to contribute more to the running of the school, your Honor, I would be willing to start instructing you on the day to day minutia one has to deal with."

Harry grinned but made waving motions with his hands. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm have refuse that wonderful opportunity. I have enough paperwork of my own today between the Potions and Transfiguration assignments. I also have an oral exam from Master Cafzod today on gems shapes and structures."

"How is that enterprise going? Making any progress toward working on your own gems?"

"It's kind of hard to judge. I understand that a better knowledge of jewels and their properties will help me understand their corresponding powers when I eventually construct my staff. That I have to almost become a certified journeyman level jeweler in the process I'm not quite grasping. But I trust that Griphook and Cafzod know what they are talking about so I'll go at their pace as it's the only direction I have now. I'm not going to quit the process now that I've put so much time and effort into it."

"There's an old saying you probably know then. A thing worth doing.."

"… is a thing worth doing well. I understand the patience and knowing things so that you can do them automatically but I worry if I'm going too slowly."

Dumbledore stared at the boy seated across from him who occasionally looked like the weight of the world was actually on his shoulders. "Have there been any more problems or difficulties that I'm not aware of?"

"No headmaster but it's kind of like waiting for the other shoe to drop. I have a feeling of dread some mornings as if situations and events are approaching me and I'll not be able to protect myself or my friends."

"You already know more defensive and offensive spells than most graduates. I would gauge you are at the level of an advanced fifth year and you have proved to be a quite resourceful wizard with some very unique spells. I know that those statements are probably not very reassuring but I am pleased and proud of your individual progress without having the bond magic being available to you."

Harry stared back at Dumbledore with a little bit of shock. He hadn't thought that much of his own training and preparation and he felt a little humbled at the praise he was receiving.

"I'd.. I'd better get going. Master Cafzod is even more disagreeable if I'm late arriving. He doesn't pay much attention to me but he is a clock minder of everyone's schedule."

Dumbledore nodded as he watched Harry floo away to Diagon Alley. Harry's self-modesty was only matched by his determination and natural abilities. Dumbledore thought that it was a rare and precious commodity that spoke well of the boy.

Xxxx xxxx

Jamie Evans tumbled out of one of the floo points and tried making the fall into something that might have been called graceful. He wasn't very sure he succeeded but nobody had stopped or stared at his arrival this time. Harry had noticed that some people experienced or not, never quite got the hang of emerging from a floo gracefully. Harry thought back to the days when he was accompanied by Hermione or Ginny and wished he had paid more attention to how they managed the transition smoothly.

Jamie had made a point of finding something other than just the jewelry store to stop at when he came to Diagon Alley. Part of it was boredom and part of it seemed to be good strategy. Going straight from the floo point to Zemdelza's and back would establish a pattern of behavior and might become suspicious to anybody that was observing the whole alley. It sort of made sense to Harry to be a little paranoid once he was away from Hogwarts.

Today he was on a mission to Ollivander's. There were two specific questions that he needed the wandmaker to answer for him. One easy and the other might be a little more complicated. But Harry thought the best place to get answers might be the little shop where he and Ginny had first met Hermione.

Jamie Evans opened the door to the little shop but it was Harry Potter that closed the door behind him. Harry stopped and looked around the place that held a few good and unpleasant memories for him. True that shop had not changed much from the day he had nervously walked in Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The thousands of little boxes lined up behind the two counters were still waiting some lucky witch or wizard to come into the store and claim the exact one that matched them. Harry did notice that the huge brass and crystal chandeliers that had hung over the floor for probably generations had been replaced by a number of smaller globular lamps. Harry shuddered as he briefly went relived the memory of his first successful spell in rescuing Hermione and Ginny from one of the falling structures.

A bell had sounded through the shop when Harry had closed the door and Harry waited by the front counter. A voice emerged from the back room asking him to be a little patient and then the owner of the voice emerged. Mr. Ollivander was wiping his hands with a small towel but his face broke into a smile when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Mr. Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise. I've heard some very encouraging news about you from time to time. You haven't had a problem with your wand have you? Holly, 11 inches long with a single phoenix feather as a core."

Harry smiled at the phenomenal memory of the wandmaker. He claimed he could remember the owner and type of wand he had ever sold to anyone. Harry had never seen him proven wrong.

"No sir, my wand is still working perfectly. It's the operator that has the occasional malfunction."

Mr. Ollivander smiled at the old joke and asked Harry how his studies were going. Harry replied that most of his teachers were satisfied with his progress. But he had a couple questions that needed a true experts' opinion about.

When Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows rose, Harry reached down and brought his spare wand out from where he had it stored in his trainer. Ollivander pointed to the countertop and Harry placed the wand down on top of it. Ollivander looked at it for a minute and then rummaged under the counter for a pair of gloves and a pair of tongs.

Seeing the look Harry gave him, Ollivander gave a little chuckle. "Just some standard precautions Mr. Potter. While you may be able to handle it, that wand is unknown to me. Let's see what we have here." Ollivander picked the wand up first with the tongs to give it a general inspection.

"Most unusual combination. I don't think this was made or sold in Europe; it's certainly nothing I've ever worked on. The wand is made of Chinese Banyan and there is a dual core here."

Mr. Ollivander put the wand back on the counter and picked it up with his gloved hands. He took a look at it from a number of angles and then used his own wand to cast a discovery spell on it. When he saw the results he placed the wand quickly back on the counter.

"Where did you say you got this wand Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't say but I won it in a wizard's duel. It has been cleared and was given to me by Dumbledore itself."

"Very well then, I won't worry about reporting it to the Ministry of Magic since the Supreme Mugwump has authorized you to have it."

"The Surpreme Mugwump?" Harry asked.

"The leader of the International Confederation of Wizards; just one of Dumbledore's many titles. Would you mind…?" Ollivander pointed to the wand and Harry picked it up.

"Anything in particular you would like to see sir?"

"Whatever you feel like Mr. Potter." Harry didn't see what was so important but he chose one of the 'showoff' spells he had experimented with when he first had the new wand. Harry said _'Lumas Conchatus'_ and light issued from his wand. Instead of a straight line, Mr. Ollivander saw a beam of light issue from the held wand but encircle Harry in a spiral of blue sparks that went from the wand to the floor. Ollivander clapped his hands at the display and Harry ended the spell.

"Most impressive Mr. Potter. The first component is the a Roc heartstring.."

"Hold a second. I'm confused – how does a rock have a heartstring?"

"Not rock, Mr. Potter but a roc. R-O-C. It is (or was) a giant bird of extraordinary strength that was found in certain parts of the Arabian Peninsula. Sadly it is now thought extinct but an occasional Roc feather or heartstring still turns up in wands."

"That's amazing! You said there was a dual core. What is the other component?"

"It is very rare. It would take an extraordinary wandmaker to match the Roc heartstring with a hair taken from a …Yeti."

Harry looked at the wand in his hand and whistled. He had never even guessed that a wand could be made of those components let alone he had control of one now. He looked over and saw that Mr. Ollivander was smiling at him.

"It would take an uncommon wizard to even wield a wand of so much potential power. Yet you say you defeated such a wizard to claim it as your own. Very well done Mr. Potter."

Harry accepted the praise as he wondered if Quirrell had the wand before Voldemort had taken him over or it came after. He would have to talk to Dumbledore about that.

"It's simply Harry. Could I ask you a favor of keeping the knowledge of this wand to yourself Mr. Ollivander? I have some reasons for keeping this second wand a secret from everyone."

"Of course Mr. P… Harry. All my dealings with wand are strictly confidential. As long as Dumbledore is aware of it, I have no reason to report it to the Ministry."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. I have another question if I may impose on your time and patience some more."

"I am never too busy that I can't make time to talk to one of my clients; especially one that seems to have as much talent as you."

Harry blushed; he was glad Hermione wasn't here to witness this. She would kid him about it for a couple of days. "The school, Hogwarts has a number of ghosts haunting or inhabiting it. I have seen maybe three or four that seemed to be holding or carrying a wand with them. I was wondering if you had any experience or opinion if a ghost could still use a wand he or she possessed?"

A surprised look crossed Mr. Ollivander's face. It was followed by a very thoughtful one. "That indeed is an unusual question Harry. Could you give me a couple of minutes to think about this?"

"Of course sir. I am at your disposal after all. I'll take a look around the shop for a few minutes." Harry saw that Ollivander pulled a stool up to sit upon as he thought about Harry's query.

Harry took a look around the store and found that there was still a small display of Gilderoy Lockhart's book on wand movements. Harry wanted to set fire to the whole display but he didn't want to get on Ollivander's bad side.

Harry ended up looking at a different number of wand holders that were on display in one corner of the store. He actually picked a few out to buy. One was another wrist holder for his other arm; this one however turned invisible as it hid itself and the wand it was holding. Harry saw an ankle holster that would secure either of his wands better than his current practice of stuffing it into his sock. He also took a long time to decide on purchasing a ladies leg holster that could be worn above or below the knee. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione would like it but hoped she would think it was practical rather than slightly risqué.

It was a good ten minutes before Harry wandered back to the counter and he saw that Ollivander had placed another stool next to the one he was sitting on. He motioned Harry to come behind the counter and join him. Harry placed the three holsters on the counter and then hopped up on the stool, waiting for Mr. Ollivander to start speaking.

"I have never heard any reports of ghosts actually using a wand that they had. That does not mean however that they couldn't. Ghosts are or were witches or wizards that existed and used magic at one time. So the knowledge and memory might certainly be there. If a ghost is still carrying a wand, or its_ representation_ still around with them, it would indicate that the person had or still has a particularly strong bond with their own wand."

"If we carry our logic forward a little bit more, we have a being with the possible knowledge and means to use magic. Since ghosts are magical beings with intelligence we have a conduit for some form of magic. I wouldn't swear that the magic they possess is the same or comes from the same source as the magic you or I are familiar with. A ghost exists in at least two different planes of magic. Ours, which they can interact with, and their own which is largely unknown about. "

"A ghost might be able therefore to access the magic from our world or access from their side or both. That separate or _combined_ magic might be enough to power a spell even though the ghost doesn't have a physically solid body as we understand it."

"To answer your original question then Harry, I think it's possible for a ghost to perform magic if he or she still has a wand. I'm not exactly sure what the effect of a spell from a ghost might be however. Would it be a spell that would act exactly like one you or I might cast? I cannot answer with any degree of surety to you about that. It would be an interesting experiment though if you could find a ghost to try."

Harry smiled as he thought that he knew exactly the ghost that might want to try casting a spell or two. "Thank you very much for your time Mr. Ollivander. I felt you were the one person I could ask and get an informed opinion about."

"Think nothing about it Harry. It has been a pleasure having you here at least for a while this morning. You must come back again if you have a spare moment or two. I rarely get visitors that will sit down and talk 'shop' as it were. It has been a most agreeable time for me."

"Me too Mr. Ollivander. I wish I had more time to stay and chat with you but I do have another appointment I really must be getting along to. Let me pay for my selections."

Harry dug out his purse and paid for the wand holsters. Mr. Ollivander smiled as he placed the purchases in a small sack but did wink at Harry knowingly as he rang up the ladies leg holster. Harry blushed and tried not to get too rattled as he took the change and sack from the wandmaker.

Pausing at the door, Harry turned back to wave at the small wandmaker. While he had not spent a lot of time in the shop, Harry had felt that he had learned an important lesson or two about life and his future somehow.

Harry had barely closed the door behind him when he felt and heard a small pop of someone appearing next to him. He barely registered a voice saying that the "great Harry Potter must come away for a most important talk" before Dobby grabbed his elbow and the two disappeared from the front steps of Ollivander's and Diagon Alley!

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was very dumbfounded. One second he had been in Diagon Alley and the next he was somewhere else. Very somewhere else; Harry looked around and found he was in the middle of a field of upright blocks of stone. Dobby dropped his gripped on Harry's elbow and quickly received a surprise of his own. In the blink of an eye, Dobby had a wand pointed between his eyes and an angry Harry Potter staring down it at him.

Dobby collapsed to ground crying and beating himself up for 'kidnapping the great wizard Harry Potter". Harry looked down to the sobbing house elf and put his wand back in its holder. He just didn't have the heart to punish the elf. He wasn't in any danger; Dobby could have dropped him into the sea or off the side of a mountain just as well as bringing him here. Wherever here was.

Harry took a look around to check if they were alone before he started a conversation that he thought was probably going to be confusing. "Dobby?"

"Don't punish Dobby, Harry Potter. Dobby only wanted to check and see how his greatness was. Dobby thinks Harry Potter must still stay away from the school at Hogwarts. There is much danger. Harry Potter and his friends may come to a bad end if Harry Potter does not stay away."

Harry shook his head. The little house elf did not understand. "Dobby, I know about the danger."

"Mister Harry Potter does not know how much peril awaits him. He cannot know what is planned."

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened Dobby. The Heir of Slytherin has warned the school to Beware."

Although he thought it impossible, Dobby's eyes got even bigger and he fell to the ground wailing again. "Dobby has failed Harry Potter. Dobby is a worthless house elf." Dobby stood up and ran directly at one of the stone blocks, crashing into it. "Dobby must punish himself! Dobby is bad!"

Harry shook his head and grabbed Dobby before he could try and hurt himself again. He held him up by the scruffy scrap of clothing he wore until Dobby stopped struggling. "You said you wanted to talk Dobby. I will talk to you if you agree to stop punishing yourself. Is that a deal?"

Dobby nodded silently and Harry let him down but kept hold of the collar of the pillowcase that Dobby was wearing. Harry had finally identified the piece of linen after holding Dobby up. It was threadbare and stained and at one time might have a fine piece of cloth. Harry could almost read the remnants of an embroidered initial along the hem but it was too worn and tattered to understand.

"First of all Dobby, where in the name of Merlin's beard did you bring us?"

Dobby looked around at the standing stones as if he had done something especially sneaky. "It is a place that the local people call Callanish. It is a place of ancient power and a place where Dobby's master does not come to very often. It is very far away from M… the manor house and Diagon Alley."

Harry had taken a decent look around and thought that they were in a very deserted section of the countryside. He'd thought initially that it was Stonehenge because of the stones but Harry thought he could hear the ocean. Stonehenge was nowhere near the ocean as far as Harry knew. He'd look Callanish up with Hermione when (or if) he got back to Hogwarts.

Noticing the elf was still shivering, Harry started wondering about the elf's health. "Are you ok Dobby?"

"The great Harry Potter should not concern himself about Dobby. Dobby will be fine in a day or two. The master has punished Dobby and Dobby had been locked in the dungeons for the last couple of weeks. There's a monster on the loose at Hogwarts and Harry Potter is in danger."

"Do you know what the monster is Dob..? Wait! You've been in the dungeons for weeks? You haven't been to Hogwarts?"

"No, Mister Harry. Dobby was chained to a wall with special man .. …manacles and could not escape until master released me."

"So you never enchanted a bludger to chase me down and attack me a few weeks ago Dobby?"

Dobby leaned against one of the stones in surprise. "No, your wizardness. I could not get to Hogwarts to do something like that. Even to scare you away."

Harry was now totally confused. He and Hermione had been positive that it had been Dobby's work that day against Slytherin. Now he had to start looking for the guilty culprit at school. Dobby was right; he was in danger! Who was the Heir of Slytherin?

Dobby looked at Harry's face and from what he could knew of human expressions he could tell that Harry was upset. "Dobby has been trying to warn Harry Potter of the danger."

Harry looked up in frustration. The house elf could not tell him who his master was. He had heard something dangerous and knew it was aimed at Harry or the school. But what was it exactly?

"Dobby do you know who the Heir of Slytherin is?"

"My master said it was.. it was…." Dobby started sobbing and Harry felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered as he leaned back against one of the stones and looked around again. He didn't feel quite so secure now.

"Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is located Dobby? "

Dobby shook his head sadly. Harry tried another question. "Do you know what monster guards and protects the Chamber?"

Dobby started to shake his head again but then stopped. "My master told his son that it was an ancient and powerful creature that would only obey the Heir once he had returned."

Harry seized on the dropped item of info that Dobby had said. "Your master has a son? Does he attend Hogwarts? Is he my age? Do I know him?"

Dobby immediately began beating his head against the nearest stone again. "Bad Dobby. Bad, bad, bad."

Harry reached again for the little elf. "You can't tell me that can you?"

Dobby shook his head. "No, your great wizardness."

Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the misguided house elf. "Aren't you going to be missed Dobby? You've been away from your home for a while now. Your master may start missing you."

"The great Harry Potter should not worry about Dobby. He has much else to guard against."

Harry smiled down to the elf next to him. "I worry about all my friends Dobby and it does include you. That is why I need to return to Hogwarts. The Heir is already there and the monster is loose. I will not desert my friends."

"Harry Potter just called Dobby friend. Dobby is not worthy of being a friend to the great Harry Potter. Dobby just wants to keep Harry Potter from harm."

"I understand that Dobby but I will not turn away from trying to help my friends wherever they may be. Will you please take me back to Diagon Alley yourself or do I have to call on Dumbledore or Fawkes to transport me back?"

Dobby straightened up at the mentioned of Dumbledore and he smiled at the memory of the phoenix he had met once. "If the great Harry Potter has another powerful wizard and a phoenix to help guard him at Hogwarts, Dobby will return him to where he came from. Dobby is still scared that Harry Potter will come to a sad and fatal end but Dobby will do as Harry Potter wants. Dobby is very sad for Harry Potter sir."

"I know Dobby but I promise to be careful. Very careful."

Dobby still had tears running from his eyes but he reached out a trembling hand. Harry smiled at the elf and grasped it and then there was silence again amongst the Callanish Stones.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing carefully in front of a peeved Master Cafzod and trying to answer a difficult question.

"There are four methods for commonly cutting gems. Starting from simple to complex the order is: tumbling, cabochon cutting (more commonly called slicing), faceting and carving. The last three methods can be accomplished by either magical or non-magical means or some combination of both.

Faceting is the most common and most profitable type of gem creation as it allows for a number of different gems to be created out of the starting piece. Gems have a rigid and crystalline structure that can be divided along the planes and lines(facets) of the structure itself. Gems with a simple organization can only be cut in a certain way or two. More complex types of gems such as diamonds and emeralds can be cut in any number of ways to best present the most brilliance and variety of shapes."

"Types of common cuts for gems include: checkerboard, brilliant, emerald, round, square, triangle, rose, baguette, trilliant, marquise cut, heart cut, octagon, cushion, oval, princess, radiant and briolette. There are also a few types of other cuts that goblins jewelers have created but Galltak has not received permission from you to inform me of those."

Harry finished his answer and waited for Cafzod's reply. He looked at Harry and then over to Galltak who was nodding.

"majQa' Harry!" (Very good Harry!)

Cafzod looked over his shoulder to where Galltak stood. "He may begin making settings and chains. I would see three decent cuts of any gullion in two weeks."

Galltak bowed to the elder goblin "jIyaj!"

"English Galltak!"

"I understand Master Cafzod!"

Cafzod waved the pair away and Galltak congratulated Harry as they went back to the outer office.

Harry was only half-listening to the goblin instructions. His mind was many miles away; both at Hogwarts and in that arrangement of stones near Callanish.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Not a Kodak Moment

…larger and larger the red eyes got and the voice started screaming: "You're going to die Harry Potter but only after you watch what I do to your friends!"

"Aaaarggh!" Harry woke up screaming in his bed and looked around. This was the third time in the last week; the nightmares had returned in spades. After he awoken the rest of his roommates last week in the wee hours of the morning, Harry had put silencing charms on his bed every night. It didn't solve the problem but it had kept his roommates from glaring at him all day long.

Harry donned his slippers and his robe. It didn't make any sense to even try to go back to sleep so he was going to go down to the common room. But what to take with him? He had an Astronomy assignment to write up but it was only six inches on what the confluence of Mars and Saturn meant for the next month's viewing. Harry passed up on his bookbag and decided to take the mandolin downstairs. It helped ease the stress a little bit to lose himself in the chords and songs for a time.

Harry settled himself onto the comfortable couch and began the fingering exercises designed to loosen up his fingers and his wrist. Between the mandolin and playing Quidditch, he was developing a pretty good set of calluses on both hands. He knew it was kind of a silly worry but he felt a little coarse when he held Hermione's hand sometimes.

Hearing a small cough coming from the girls stairway, Harry looked up to see Hermione standing there. He waved her over to join him on the couch. She had done this the last time he had come down; Harry hoped he wasn't waking her up somehow.

"More nightmares then?" Hermione sat down on the couch and tucked her feet underneath her as she looked at her boyfriend. He looked more tired than normal; the schedule of schoolwork and time in Diagon Alley combined with all the other special little projects didn't leave Harry much room for naps and such. Having his sleep disrupted so much was eventually going to have an effect on him.

"Same old voice and eyes; I can't really remember if it's Uncle Vernon or not." Harry felt bad about lying to Hermione; he was pretty sure it wasn't Uncle Vernon. But he wasn't sure if somebody was sending him messages or it was his overactive mind worrying about the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir.

Hermione listened to Harry play the mandolin and watched him relax as the music spread softly around the common room. Harry had told her the last time she had caught him downstairs that once in a great while he could feel some magic coming off the little instrument. Hermione thought that it was great that Harry might be able to reach something like the bond magic through his music again. It had been a while for him and she was sure he missed it almost as much as he still missed Ginny.

"So Harry, it's the first of December. Do you realize in three weeks we'll be sitting down to breakfast at my house? Won't it be nice to get away from Hogwarts for even just a little bit?"

"Yes, it has been more than a little stressful. It'll be nice to sit down to some home cooking again. Not that I'm complaining about the food here.."

"But it's different when someone you know is preparing a meal with you in mind. I understand Harry. I have a question though. Did you want us to practice together to sing or play a song or two for Mom and Dad like you… oh, sorry."

"It's ok Hermione. Like Ginny and I did last year. It's just a nice memory now rather that something painful."

"I was hoping you would come to see it that way rather than let it upset you. I'm hoping the two of us can make some memories of our own this year during the holidays."

"Why Miss Granger! Is that a proposition?" Hermione felt her cheeks redden as Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm pretty sure that Mom and especially Dad have organized a bunch of activities to keep us entertained and busy. Idle hands and all that."

Harry smiled at that reference. "As long as I'm spending time with you, I don't especially care what we do."

Hermione smiled and straightened up a little on the couch. She patted the space in front of her. "How about a head rub then for a bit? You know you'll get a headache later if you don't get enough sleep. Just for a little nap."

Harry looked around the deserted room and put the mandolin carefully down. "Ok but you have to promise me that if I go to sleep, you'll wake me up before anybody else comes down."

Hermione nodded and Harry switched around so his head was lying in Hermione's lap. "Guess I owe you another one then Hermione. Are you sure I'm not keeping you from sleep or some revising?"

"Just go to sleep for a bit Harry. There's nowhere else I'd rather be at this hour of the morning." Hermione reached down and ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair. Harry sighed and snuggled down just little bit more. Hermione reached down with both her hands and started massaging the temples of her best friend. She paid attention what she was doing but part of her mind started thinking about the Potions lesson that was going to be taught today.

**... . . . . . . . .**

A click, pop, and a bright flash of light startled Hermione out of her thoughts and she jumped. That startled Harry awake and he stumbled and fell as he tried to get to his feet. Another flash of light and both Harry and Hermione focused their attention on the source. Colin Creevey and his camera.

"I got a wonderful picture of both you and Hermione Harry. You looked very peaceful just sleeping there on her lap."

"Colin, that wasn't very polite of you to take a picture without warning us."

"Colin, give me that camera!" Harry was less polite than Hermione had been. He had been suddenly woken and wanted that camera and the film in it. He had talked to Colin a few times about taking pictures of him and he thought that the younger boy had understood. There was no way he wanted a picture of Hermione and him together getting out.

"Colin, please let me have that film." Harry realized he had made a quick mistake. Colin looked scared at the anger on Harry's face. Harry tried apologizing to the first year.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you but you startled both of us. Can we talk about that picture you just took?"

"What's going on here?" Everybody turned at the sound of the new voice and saw that Percy Weasley was staring at the three gathered around the sofa.

"I.. was just getting up early to get some pictures of the sunrise from the Astronomy tower" Colin said. "But I saw Harry down here sleeping with Hermione."

Harry practically screamed at Colin and Percy. "I was **NOT** sleeping with Hermione! Colin take that back!"

Percy turned to Colin. "You go down to breakfast or wherever you were going. I'll stay and talk to these two."

Colin turned to leave the common room but stopped before he exited. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean exactly what I said."

Harry retreated a few steps so he was standing next to the sofa. "It's ok Colin; it's just a big misunderstanding. Can I catch up with you later after lunch or supper?"

Colin smiled back at Harry before he disappeared. "Sure Harry, whatever you want. I have a busy day though, so I'll see you at supper."

Hermione stepped up beside where Harry was standing and glared at Percy. "You can't seriously think that Harry and I were doing anything wrong."

"All I know is that I heard a bunch of yelling and saw the both of you coming off of the sofa together. This is very suspicious especially after what Mr. Creevey said he saw and took a picture of."

"Look, Percy, I'll admit that Hermione and I were on the sofa together but I was the only one sleeping."

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. I thought that when my sister rejected you, you would try to behave like a gentleman. And you Miss Granger- what would your parents think?"

"They would think I was spending an innocent bit of time with my boyfriend."

_"Boyfriend?" _Hermione winced as a number of voices behind her repeated that word. She turned to see a bunch of girls and boys standing at the bottom of their respective stairways. All were staring at her and Harry and looking at them with their mouths wide open in shock.

"But you have a fiancée Harry! How could you?" That accusation came from Lavender Brown.

"I…I … oh bollocks!" Harry slumped back in the sofa. So much for a nice relaxing morning.

"Hold on, hold on everybody" Harry was surprised when Ron shouldered his way through the crowd and came to stand in front of Percy. He turned around to face both stairs. "Before you go accusing Harry or Hermione or doing something wrong, you need to listen to me for a bit. Harry didn't want anybody to know, if fact he swore me to secrecy. But I think this situation calls for some disclosure."

"I'm sorry Harry but they really need to know. The truth is that Harry's fiancée broke it off with him just before school started up. She said she couldn't deal with all the attention and press that surrounded him. Harry was right broke up about it but didn't want anybody to feel sorry for him. Hermione's been keeping him from being too depressed and helping Harry get over his broken heart."

Sudden "oohs" and "aahs" of sympathy came from the girls who were still standing on the landing. Harry saw that Hermione had a tear or two running down her cheeks and he reached out and grabbed her hand with his. That got a bunch of chuckles and laughs from the guys who were dispersing and heading out for breakfast.

"Poor Harry!" came the falsetto voices from George and Fred and the crowd suddenly broke up. Some of the girls came over to talk to Hermione and Harry could see that she was flustered at the sudden attention.

Harry stood up and broke through the small circle of females. "Could I ask a favor of you all to not broadcast this news to everyone? I'm sure Hermione doesn't want any special attention for putting up with me." That got a chuckle from everyone and Harry reached out to pull Hermione around to face him. "I'm going to go up and change for classes. If you get back down here before me, could you wait and we'll go to breakfast together?"

Hermione stood there with a stunned look on her face but nodded. As Harry walked back to the boys stairway, he heard the girls explode with more questions for Hermione.

'_**Sorry Hermione but it did save your reputation. I hope. Make up whatever you want and I'll agree with it.'**_

'_**Thanks boyfriend. I'll see you in a bit. Now we really do have to talk.'**_

Harry was just about to the stairway but it seems the annoying prefect wasn't done with him yet. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned wearily and wished he had his wand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"I'm still going to report this to Professor McGonagall. And take five points for your threatening Mr. Creevey."

"But I didn't… oh, very well Mr. Weasley."

Harry walked up to his room and began changing. The door opened and Ron, Fred and George Weasley walked in. Harry stared at Ron for a long minute before he broke out smiling and grabbed Ron up in a hug. "That Ron was absolutely brilliant! Thanks for helping both Hermione and me out of that jam with your brother."

"Well as many times I've stuck my foot and mouth out and hurt you, I thought I owed you at least one. Now you don't have to hide spending time with Hermione."

"We're square now Ron. But your brother is a big prat."

"Yes he is. But that tale was totally believable. It brought a tear to my eye, it did." Fred rubbed an imaginary tear away and walked over to ruffle Ron's hair. "They might not have bought it if George or I said anything in Harry's defense but you really sold it Ron. We're both proud of you. We promise not to pick on you and Luna for the rest of the year."

Ron took a bow and Harry pushed him over when he wasn't expecting it. The four boys were laughing at the situation and solution but Harry stopped suddenly.

"I'd better hurry up and get downstairs. It wouldn't do to have my new girlfriend get mad at me right off!"

The Weasleys all broke up laughing at Harry's statement but he grinned at them as he slipped out the door.

Xxxx xxxx

He didn't how it happened but by the time Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall everybody knew. All conversation stopped when the two of them walked through the doors and both felt the weight of all the eyes that were fastened on them. Even the staff turned from the head table to watch them. Harry and Hermione kept their heads down and hurried to their places at the Gryffindor table.

While the normal breakfast conversations were carried on around them, nobody spoke directly to Harry or Hermione. They were grateful for the unspoken exclusion as they mentally discussed the 'public' development in their relationship. Harry glanced to the teachers table once and received a nod from both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that seemed to be an approval of sorts. The sneer that Snape directed at them was passed over and Harry had to chuckle as he saw Hagrid left his morning tankard in a type of salute. He nudged Hermione and she swung her head up to see what had caused Harry's reaction. She smiled and waved discreetly back to their friend.

Other of their house mates began quietly reporting the stares that were coming from the other tables toward them. The stares were split evenly between Harry and Hermione but the feelings behind those stares were sometimes easy to read but sometimes not. Anger, jealousy, disbelief, amusement and outright shock were easy to see but some stares didn't have much emotion behind them. Harry warned Hermione not to go straying too far by herself.

Amidst all the other goings on, nobody noticed a fiery headed girl standing by the doors and watching the breakfast scene. Ginny Weasley had not been part of the crowd when Hermione had made her declaration but she had heard quickly enough as the story spread through the Gryffindor tower. Ginny watched Harry and Hermione as they ate together and shook her head. A strange look that could have been jealousy, envy or rage passed over her face quickly but then she turned and started making her way to the Potions classroom.

The rest of the second-year Gryffindors were finishing their meal but hurried to make their way to the dungeons and their weekly dose of combined instruction and insults.

The rest of Harry and Hermione's morning went as normal or as abnormal as possible. Professor Snape insulted both Harry and Hermione by implying that either was helping the other for the sole purpose of a physical relationship. Harry stewed but was careful in following the directions that the professor had written on the board for preparing a burn-healing paste.

All the Gryffindors bottled up the results of their efforts and put them in a container on Snape's desk at the end of the class. Professor Snape watched from the front of the class as everyone cleaned out their cauldrons and left the room. He was still doing the preliminary grading on their efforts five minutes later when the container floated off his desk. As Snape watched in silence, the container did a circuit around the room and came back to its original starting position. Snape was just reaching up to grab the box when the legs fell off both his chair and his desk! Snape was dumped unceremoniously on the floor and saw that a red letter M had been written on the bottom of the samples box.

A slightly shaken Snape grabbed the container out of mid-air and walked out of the classroom with it. He stared back at his desk before he locked the door behind him.

Xxxx xxx

Harry and Hermione were accosted by a number of different females as they made their way back from the dungeons. A fourth-year girl from Ravenclaw stopped Harry in the hall and told him that he had made a mistake and that she was much better suited to be his girlfriend than Hermione. Harry stared her down and the girl quickly retreated.

Holly Summers waylaid the pair next as they came by Filch's office. The sixth-year Hufflepuff pulled Hermione away from Harry's grasp and slipped her arm around Harry's waist. "Isn't that a much better feeling than putting up with that plain Jane?" she asked. Ron pulled the girl away from the shocked Harry but it was Lavender Brown that shoved Holly into an empty broom closet and locked her in it. Harry looked and saw the hurt look in Hermione's eyes and he quickly folded her into a quick hug before they continued on.

The small group of Harry and Hermione's house mates turned into an escort patrol as they pushed their way through a number of different girls that wanted to impress Harry with their personality and charms. Seamus actually intercepted a pair of knickers that were thrown at Harry from a giggling group of third years.

Harry was mortified by the time they got to the Great Hall for lunch and Hermione felt terribly insecure. It didn't help matters that Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson yelled at them from the Slytherin table and asked what blackmail material Hermione had to cause Harry to date her.

Professor Sprout, who was eating lunch at the head table, heard those comments and took ten points from each girl and put them in charge of manure disbursement in the greenhouses for two weeks. That silenced that pair but there was still a lot of discussion going on during the meal from the other tables.

Harry finally got annoyed enough to stand up and stare around the hall. When the silence was returned from his angry scowl, Harry spoke up. "I'm disappointed that some of the professed ladies and gentlemen in this hall think fit to judge or cast aspersions on a totally personal matter that only concerns two people. I am not looking for another girlfriend and do not plan on looking for another girlfriend. I have one that I care about and that is simply that. Insult her and you insult me. If anyone doesn't think I'm capable of making my own decisions or defending those whom I hold dear then you don't know me very well."

A rumble of thunder echoed through the Great Hall and everyone present knew that somehow it hadn't come from outside. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek and sat down. A quick round of applause came from the rest of the seated Gryffindors.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and Hermione had been looking for Colin Creevey during lunch and before their History of Magic class. They had no luck; Colin either had eaten lunch early or had skived off to go take some more pictures. Harry took a few minutes to run back to the Gryffindor common room in the hope that the photographer had gone there before heading for his afternoon classes. Unfortunately, Colin wasn't in that room either.

Harry had just made it to Professor Binns classroom just in time to take his seat before the lecture started. He pulled out his notebook and quill from his bookbag and began taking notes as he let Hermione know about his search.

'_**I didn't find him. And I ran down Professor Sinestra in the process!'**_

'_**Oh Harry, I'm sorry.'**_

'_**Me too. Five more points taken and a detention to be determined later.'**_

'_**We'll find Colin eventually. He's got to realize you're not really mad at him.'**_

'_**I messed things up badly this morning. I'm sorry about everything.'**_

'_**It's not all bad. I'm now Harry Potter's official girlfriend!' **_ Hermione grinned at the surprised look Harry gave her but just squeezed his leg quickly. When he blushed, Hermione reached up higher on his leg and ran her hand over the inside of his thigh.

'_**Hermione !'**_

Xxxx xxx

Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table at supper. No first year named Colin Creevey. Harry politely interrupted a conversation between the Ackerly triplicates and asked them if they had seen Colin at all that day. Melody responded that he had been in Transfiguration with them but said he was going to be outside for a bit before coming in for a late supper. Harry thanked the girls and they giggled and congratulated him about Hermione.

Deciding to skip his meal, Harry went down and told Hermione he was going to go outside and look for Colin. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about things and need to go look for him." Hermione nodded but put down her fork and grabbed a couple of rolls and two apples to put into her pockets. Harry was going to tell her that she didn't need to go with him but the look she gave him made him hesitate to even open his mouth. They left the table and the Weasley twins yelled out a few suggestions for broom closets for the pair.

Harry turned and waggled his fingers at them and they quickly became quiet. Hermione gave Harry a mental laugh but did link her arm with his as they left the building.

"Are you enjoying your new status Hermione?"

"Yes but are you upset about it Harry."

"It's nice things are in the open, but I'm still worried about your safety. You could always dump me later I suppose."

Hermione angrily pulled Harry around and pointed her wand right at his nose. "Don't you dare pull that self-sacrificing crap with me! Ginny wouldn't stand for it and I won't either. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and you know it! If you don't want me to be your girlfriend then say so but don't get all noble on me Harry James Potter!"

Harry was surprised at Hermione's language and reached up with one finger and carefully pushed the tip of Hermione's wand away from his face. "Ok, I'm sorry for even thinking you might want not to be with me. I'm proud and very happy that you want to be my girlfriend. It's just…"

"… that there's a lot of things going on… just like last year. You can't make me not care about you. Understand?"

Harry grinned shyly and gave Hermione a quick kiss to the end of her nose. "Yes Miss Granger."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Of course Miss Granger."

"Whatever you say Miss Granger." Hermione started smiling again and presented her other cheek for Harry to kiss. He did and then held her loosely in his arms.

"You've got your work cut out for you Miss. I'm afraid I'm a bit difficult, stubborn, and am infamous for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You forgot handsome, lovable, and you do possess a 'cute little rear'. The front is not so bad either!" Hermione had a tough time saying that last part as she was blushing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to hear the end of that particular phrase, am I?"

"Not as long as I'm around" Hermione grinned.

"Ok, let's see if we can find our little photographer friend." Harry looked around quickly and then gave Hermione a quick peck to the lips. Hermione reached for Harry's hand and the two turned to look around the outside of the castle for Colin.

An hour's worth of looking in various places did not reveal the location of Colin Creevey. Harry reluctantly called a halt as it was getting dark outside and hoped that he could find the first year and explain things back in the common room. As they were working their way back through the first floor, Hermione asked Harry if he wanted to see if the Mandrake potions he ordered had been delivered to Madame Pomfrey. Harry thought that was wonderful idea and they entered the infirmary together.

Harry knocked on the door to Madame Pomfrey's office and waited for her to emerge. "Is there a problem Mr. Potter? Joints or toes not feeling quite right? We can give you some more Skele-gro."

Harry winced but then saw that Madame Pomfrey was smiling at him and he laughed at the joke.

"No, we were wondering if the Mandrake potions had been delivered and what the course of treatment was going to be for Mrs. Norris."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Unfortunately, the Ministry is holding on to all incoming foreign potions to make sure that they are exactly what they say they are. Some stupid regulation about possible contamination or hoaxes."

"But it was ordered from _L'apothecaire Royale _in Paris. That should be good enough of a source."

"And how exactly did you know Miss Granger about the source of anonymous donation?" Madame Pomfrey had a small smile on her face as she looked at the two guilty Gryffindors.

"Whoops. Sorry Harry."

"It's ok you two. Albus hinted that it was a thoughtful and caring student that made such a generous donation. I immediately thought about you Harry. Don't worry about the news getting out; patient confidentiality will certainly cover this situation."

Harry and Hermione thanked the mediwitch and apologized for interrupting her evening. She just said it wasn't an imposition and turned back to her office. Hermione and Harry were about halfway down the aisle to the entrance when the doors were flung open and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room. Floating behind them was a grey stiff body and then Percy Weasley holding his wand out as he controlled the silent figure before him.

Hermione turned and ran back to the office calling for Madame Pomfrey. She came out immediately and rushed to where the figure was being lowered onto a bed. Percy lowered his wand as his task to levitate the person was finished. He stared at Harry as the other two Gryffindors walked carefully up to see what happened.

Dumbledore started reporting to Madame Pomfrey about the silent figure. "Mr. Weasley found him on the third floor about halfway between the Trophy Room and the boys' loo. He couldn't have been there too long; he was just seen at supper about thirty minutes ago."

Professor McGonagall spoke up softly next. "Poppy, I hope you can cure him before the end of semester. It would be most unfortunate if I had to go and tell his family why he wouldn't be home for the holidays."

Harry and Hermione inched closer to the bed to see who had been stricken but Percy grabbed Harry up and screamed at him. "This is all your fault. It looks like you caught up with him after all; do you feel better now?" Harry fought his way out of Percy's grip and came up beside the bed. What he saw sickened him immediately and he dropped back to the next cot in shock. The person on the bed was Colin Creevey and he had been petrified in the middle of taking a picture! His camera was held in front of his face – as frozen as the rest of the first year's body!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Out of the Frying Pan

Professor McGonagall turned with a glare as she looked at the three students. "This is NOT the time or place for arguments. Mr. Weasley, you will explain yourself outside. You two come along." Hermione cast a fearful look at the petrified boy on the bed before she followed Harry, Percy and Professor McGonagall outside.

"Now what is this all about Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Potter had an altercation with Mr. Creevey in the common room this morning and threatened him. I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to report it to you before now. It makes perfect sense to me that he had something to do with Mr. Creevey's present condition."

"And what do you base that on Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A picture was taken of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger in a compromising position this morning. I observed Mr. Potter threaten Colin and say that he would meet up with him later. Obviously he did."

Harry was rapidly losing his patience and his temper as he listened to the Gryffindor prefect. Hermione nudged him and her glance told him that losing his temper would only validate Percy's accusations.

"Miss Granger, I would like your version of this morning's encounter."

"Harry couldn't sleep last night and I found him about five o'clock playing his mandolin on the couch in front of the fireplace. I offered to give him a head rub and he laid his head down on my knee while I massaged his temples. He fell asleep and I guess I must have to. Suddenly Colin surprised us by taking a picture of Harry sleeping and the sound and the flash of light startled both of us awake. Mr. Weasley picked that moment to watch us come off the couch together and made a horrible assumption. We were trying to talk Colin into giving us that picture and it may have appeared that Harry was upset at him."

"Mr. Creevey said he took a picture of them sleeping together" Percy volunteered.

"And I lost my temper about that particular phraseology. I was trying to defend Hermione's good name. We didn't do anything wrong Professor McGonagall; I swear it. Hermione and I have been looking for Colin all day to apologize and offer to buy that picture. If you check the camera that he's carrying you'll see what he took a picture of. Nothing at all inappropriate."

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, you are dismissed and I had better not hear that you are spreading idle speculation about Harry's involvement with Mr. Creevey's current condition."

Percy glared a bit at Harry and Hermione but walked off toward the Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. "Can you account for your whereabouts for the last couple of hours Mr. Potter?"

"Hermione and I have been around the grounds looking for Colin since we were told he was outside."

"Miss Granger was with you at all times?"

"Yes, I was Professor. Surely you don't suspect Harry of doing that?"

"No, of course not but the whole affair with the disagreement this morning makes Harry's involvement a little suspect. Maybe it would be best if you two returned to your dorms now."

Harry nodded sadly. He was upset about what had happened to Colin but he was sure that fingers would be pointing at him again despite what McGonagall had said to Percy. He turned and with Hermione following a step or two behind him began the long walk back to the seventh floor.

Hermione caught up to him as they began climbing the first flight of stairs. She cleared her throat to get his attention and then reached for his hand to clasp it and give it a squeeze.

When Harry hesitated, Hermione stopped walking and pulled Harry around so that he faced her. She could see some tears falling off his cheeks and gently pulled him into a hug. Harry held her gingerly and explained that he was just overcome with a combination of grief and frustration. Hermione said that she understood and the pair just stood for a while until Harry regained control of his emotions.

"Are you sure you're positive about being my girlfriend? I'm high up on the suspect list once again and you're going to get a lot more bad attention."

"Well, I know you're not responsible for what's happened to Colin. Should we go find an empty broom closet to prove to you how much I want to be your girlfriend?"

Harry smiled. "I'll take a rain check on that fine offer. I guess I'm ready to go back up and face everybody again. How about you?"

"As long you're by my side Harry, I guess I can face everybody."

"Thanks Hermione. You really are a treasure." Harry lifted up just a little bit and gave Hermione a kiss to her forehead. She smiled at him and they made the return to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry paused when they got to the portrait of Lady Nelson. He knew what was going to happen when they went through to the common room. He would have to tell everyone what had happened to Colin.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped as the question from the portrait startled him a little.

"Yes Winnie there is. A student has been petrified this time; Colin Creevey to be exact. We were in the infirmary when he was brought in. And the mandrake potion hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh dear, that's awful. Poor Mr. Creevey."

"Exactly. Bobotubers."

Winnie nodded at the password and the portrait swung open. The first and second year Gryffindors were waiting patiently inside and jumped to their feet when Harry and Hermione entered. They all looked at them waiting for some confirmation.

Harry pulled himself together and raised his head. "Colin was found by Percy as he was patrolling. He was petrified somewhere near the Trophy room on the third floor about an hour ago. He's resting in the infirmary so you may be able to go visit him tomorrow and at least see and talk to him. That depends on Madame Pomfrey. There weren't any messages left this time."

Harry broke off speaking as one of the Ackerly triplets broke out sobbing and was consoled by her sisters. Harry noticed that Ginny's face flushed and she rushed up the girls stairs, presumably to her room. The rest of the crowd settled back down or spread out to go to other tables and areas in the common room.

Seeing an empty chair nearby, Harry flopped down and rubbed his weary eyes. Hermione settled on the floor by his legs and stared at the crowd that was still muttering around them. After twenty minute or so Harry bent over and told Hermione that he had a headache and would be going up to his room to work on his Astronomy homework in private. Hermione nodded her understanding and stood herself.

Harry squeezed her elbow quickly and said that he would see her in the morning if she still wanted to have breakfast with him. _**'We do have to work on your self-esteem Jamie.'**_

'_**Sorry, I know. Good night.'**_

'_**Good dreams Harry.'**_

Hermione watched as Harry wearily climbed the stairway up to his dorm. She thought maybe she should have insisted on a short visit to a broom closet. Hermione shook her head and headed up for her bed also to work on her own homework assignments.

Xxxx xxxx

Breakfast was a very subdued affair the next morning. All conversations stopped again when Harry entered the Great Hall but he was sure that it had nothing to do with his romantic interests. Harry sat down but the stares and hushed murmurs that went flying around the hall put him off his appetite. He grabbed a couple of scones and left early for Herbology.

Harry 'asked' Hermione for some time as that he needed to get away for a bit and think about things. She looked at him for a long time as he stood in the doorway but nodded her agreement and made him promise to talk to her later. Harry left the area but noticed that the level of talking increased after he left the Great Hall.

Harry had sought refuge in one of the deserted classrooms but heard part of a conversation of a group of fifth-year Ravenclaws on their way to the DADA classroom.

"…true. One of the first year Gryffindor's was petrified last night. Right there on the third floor. What's worse is that I heard he was muggle-born."

"So the Heir of Slytherin is starting his war trying to purify the school. I'd be awful nervous if I wasn't from a magical family."

"Quiet Henry; watch your mouth. Why do you think we're all traveling together? Melissa and Jerry up there both have two muggle parents. Whatever the monster is may not be able to tell the difference if we're all traveling together."

"You think the monster is going to attack in broad daylight?"

"I'm not sure but I'm all for taking the precautions that Professor Flitwick talked about this morning."

"Did you hear that Harry Potter was…"

The group made their way slowly away down the corridor and Harry started wondering if he ought to travel to and between classes under the invisibility cloak. Harry was torn between heading for the infirmary to see if the mandrake potions had arrived or just disappearing for the day. Finally deciding that hiding would only draw more suspicions to himself, Harry donned the cloak and headed carefully to the greenhouses and class.

Harry saw Ron and Ginny entering the greenhouse in front of him and pulled off his father's invisibility cloak. He stuffed it into his bookbag and went and took his usual seat. Professor Sprout was making her rounds and asked Harry if he and Hermione would mind sticking around after class for a few minutes. A puzzled Harry nodded and Professor Sprout went on to check on a few shrivelfigs that had been moved into larger pots.

Hermione arrived with the rest of the Gryffindors but pulled Harry out of his seat back to the entrance. They went outside and stood by Neville who was waiting for Susan Bones. _**'I had an idea on the walk over about what we could do for Colin. Or rather what somebody else can do.'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Let's wait until Susan shows up and we can talk about it with both of them.'**_

A few minute later the Hufflepuff second years arrived and Susan gave Neville a brief hug before she noticed that Harry and Hermione were also standing by the door.

"Can we talk to you both for a brief minute?" asked Harry. When Neville and Susan both nodded Harry led them a few steps away from the doorway for a little more privacy.

"You've heard about Colin Creevey?" Hermione addressed Susan Bones.

"Yes, that's why we're all traveling together today" Susan replied. "Why?"

"What neither of you know is that there is a supply of Mandrake potion that was ordered specifically for Hogwarts use. Some idiot clerk in the Ministry is holding those supplies up either deliberately or just because he can. Neither Harry or I really like asking for a favor from you but we were wondering if your grandmother Neville or your aunt Susan would help us out?"

Neville smiled. "My grandmother likes nothing better than intimidating people at the Ministry. Especially if it's for a good cause. And Colin is a housemate."

"And I think my aunt would be glad to look into the problem" Susan answered. "I'll write her a quick letter at lunch."

"Good, thank you both. I really appreciate it. We'd best get to class though." Harry turned and followed Susan, Neville and Hermione back into the greenhouse. He could hear that Neville and his girlfriend were talking about writing their letters together before they went to the owlery.

'_**Great idea Hermione.'**_

'_**Thanks Harry. It just occurred to me that we know some people in the Ministry besides Mr. Weasley. And Neville's gram seems to like you.'**_

'_**That's a good thing. I'd hate to have her upset with me. She's pretty impressive when she wants to be. Oh, Professor Sprout wants to see us both after class.'**_

'_**?'**_

The class on plants with magical uses, like asphodel and fluxweed, went very fast that morning and the time repotting some belladonna and honking daffodils plants gave Harry and Hermione a chance to talk over some of the other things that had been going on with Neville and Susan. Harry was actually sad when the bell sounded signifying the end of class. The Hufflepuffs cleaned up quickly and departed as they headed for Potions. Harry saw that Neville left to walk with Susan and smiled.

Hermione and Harry had packed up and were looking at the clock when Professor Sprout came up to talk to them. "I won't keep you very long as I know you both have Transfiguration next. First, I've heard that someone has ordered Mandrake potions for the school even though we're raising our own plants."

Harry gasped and stammered out shaky explanation. "I never…We did.. we never meant to imply or overstep your authority in matters relating to plants Professor."

Professor Sprout looked as the embarrassed features of her two students and just laughed briefly. "No, I just wanted to thank you for your farsightedness. Having those potions come now will be beneficial to Mr. Creevey immediately. Our mandrakes won't be ready to harvest until almost the end of the school year. Hopefully we won't have any more 'incidents' but if we do, the school will be better prepared. So take ten points, your Honor, for Gryffindor if no one has thought to reward you. And add my personal thanks on top of that."

Hermione smiled over to her friend at his sudden good luck and turned back to the older witch. "Was there anything else, Professor Sprout?"

"Yes, a favor if you don't mind. I've been talking to Lady Hufflepuff and she has asked if some students could come and provide some entertainment for her. I've had a couple of students from my house come into her chamber already and perform for her and she was very happy about it. I've asked Professor McGonagall if there were a few students that wouldn't mind visiting from her house. I was very surprised to hear your two names come up. I'm sure Helga would love to see you again. Could you come and visit and play something for us all Saturday afternoon? You can bring a guest apiece if you'd like."

Harry looked at Hermione for a second before he accepted. "I would be honored to come and see Lady Hufflepuff again."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "We're not the very best but we'd both like to be there. What time do you want us there?"

Professor Sprout replied "2 o'clock" and sent the two Gryffindors on their way. Harry and Hermione hurried to their next class but started talking about what they planned on doing.

Xxxx xxxx

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for both Harry and Hermione. They found time Friday afternoon to go to the Room of Requirement for some much needed practice. Harry and Hermione thought about all the different varieties of music they knew and tried to figure out what Lady Hufflepuff might want to hear.

Harry knew absolutely nothing really classical to play but Hermione found some sheet music in the Hogwarts library that might do; she had to choose something that wasn't too complicated and something that she was familiar with. She ended up playing something she had played before and got quite good at it in Harry's opinion. She also picked out some sheet music that Harry could accompany her on. Harry actually had some fun playing the mandolin softly in the background to the melody of Hermione's flute.

Harry thought he could play some of the songs he had played in the common room on his instrument but had to think a bit when Hermione asked him if he was going to sing. The thought of singing in front of one of the founder's quickly made Harry very nervous. Hermione called a time out to get Harry to relax.

"Close your eyes and relax a bit. They aren't expecting perfection; Lady Hufflepuff and Professor Sprout know we aren't trained and professional musicians. Do you really see either of them getting angry or taking points from us if we flub a note or two?"

Harry shook his head and then he felt himself being led by the hand to another part of the room. "Keep your eyes closed Harry." He stumbled once as he toed into something solid but Hermione kept a grip on his hand and made sure he didn't totally fall. "Almost there."

'_**I have a question.'**_

'_**If it involves the color of Snape's underwear my guess is dark grey.'**_

'_**Phhhht! How much do you trust me Harry?'**_

"With everything Hermione!"

"This won't hurt you. You might even enjoy it." Hermione leaned into Harry and held him tightly by the shoulders. Harry smiled as he expected a kiss from his girlfriend but she just pushed him back hard. Harry fell backward but surprisingly landed on a soft spongy surface.

Harry heard Hermione giggle. "You can open your eyes now Harry."

Harry looked around and found that he had tumbled into or onto the largest pillow he had ever seen! It had to be about nine foot square; Harry knew that most beds were small compared to this. He looked up to his girlfriend and she was just smiling down on him.

"Isn't it amazing what this room will produce at the merest thought? Incoming!"

Harry just had enough time to put up his arms and catch Hermione as she dived at him. They tumbled over once or twice and ended up with Hermione lying next to Harry with her arms around his neck.

"I like the way you think Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger? That's all the thanks I get for thinking up a nice comfy way to relax?"

Harry shook his head as he gazed up at the warm honey-colored eyes. "This is splendid Nonnie. A bed might have scared me. So, it's just you and me. Any ideas?"

"Just a few." Hermione leaned in and gave Harry a nice long kiss. Harry closed his eyes and just reveled in the feeling of Hermione's soft lips on his. He felt her open her mouth just a little bit and felt her tongue lick along his lower lip as an invitation. Harry couldn't think very clearly but he opened up his mouth and licked the corners of Hermione's mouth as lightly as he could. It must have been the right choice because she hummed real low in her throat and held him tighter. Harry finally remembered his hands and found that one was running through Hermione's curly hair. The other was trailing down her back and pulling the hem of her blouse out from her slacks.

Hermione gasped as a calloused hand touched the bare skin of her back very lightly in a caress and moved in little circles along the muscles and nerves of her spine. Harry's hand moved up and down and was only stopped by the tautness of the blouse as Hermione was still laying mostly on her front.

Meanwhile the tongues of each were meeting the others' in patterns of searching and need. Not quite a battle but more than a tentative sweep as they tried to judge and give and receive some sort of pleasure with a relatively new method (for them) of intimate contact.

Hermione was the one that had to retreat, at least momentarily. She raised her head and opened her eyes to draw a breath. Harry's eyes opened and she was transfixed by the color and expression in them. They had turned a dark green and there seemed to be little sparkles of gold flecks in the green that seemed to dance and shine all by themselves. Hermione didn't know exactly what she had done to cause this but she wanted to see Harry's eyes change up with passion and love for every day left in her life.

"Oh Harry. That was wonderful. And perfect."

Harry nodded his agreement. "You're incredible Nonnie. I could spend the rest of the weekend just doing that. But if it was perfect, does that mean you don't want to try it again?"

Hermione was almost shocked by his question but then noticed the twinkle in Harry's eyes. There was also a need and a promise there that she knew was only being shown to her.

Pushing off from Harry's chest, Hermione went to her knees at his side. She thought about all the times she had been in the same position over the last two years with pain and disappointment and fear on her mind and realized that there were going to be good times coming to balance out the bad.

Harry had a curious look on his face as he watched Hermione watch him. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't close to his side but he didn't question her emotions or her need to step back at least momentarily. He was a little surprised when Hermione reached out for the top button of his shirt with both hands. "May I?"

He nodded and transferred his gaze from her hands to her face. Hermione had an expression of wonder and excitement that he had only seen when she had opened a book that she had wanted to read for a long time. And yet it was much more than that at the same time.

Harry only realized that Hermione had finished with all the buttons when she began tugging at the shirt to free it from his pants. He was still watching her eyes as she carefully pulled the sides apart and exposed his chest and stomach. She reached out one hand and brought it down slowly from his chin across his stomach to lightly swirl around his belly button.

Hermione was having trouble remembering to breath. She watched her hand create goosebumps around Harry's front and saw his nipples tighten just ever so slightly. She groaned and smiled down at her boyfriend. "Guess we're dangerous to each other then."

A little embarrassed at his body's response, Harry closed his eyes momentarily but smiled up at Hermione after he took a deep calming inhalation. Harry was then surprised as Hermione reached shyly for the buttons of her blouse and started unbuttoning them. He reached up a hand to stop her but she just pushed his hand away.

Hermione finished undoing her blouse and spread the sides out a little as she had done for Harry's shirt. She then lay back down on her stomach like she had been. Reaching up to cup Harry's face with one hand she began whispering. "Just for a while Harry would it be ok if you could touch my back while I could touch what I uncovered of your front? If it gets too much for either of us we can quit. But I want to just touch you for a bit and have you touch me back. I don't want anything touched below the waist; neither of us is quite ready for that yet. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded at the serious expression on Hermione's face but drew her closer. "That's perfectly fine Nonnie. I'm content to just hold you here like this for a year or two. But would it be ok if we snogged a little bit along the way?"

The smile in Hermione's eyes was all the answer Harry needed as their faces drew together again. Both were too distracted to notice that a wave of magical sparkles enveloped them and slowly raised them above the pillow about three inches.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – And Into the Spotlight

It was close to time to leave for the kitchens. Harry threw another glance at his reflection and checked his appearance. He had finally decided on a good pair of slacks with a dress shirt and the suede vest that he had received from Hermione to top everything.

'_**Hermione? Are you about ready to go?'**_

'_**Yes, but I'm wondering…'**_

'_**You'll be fine. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes.'**_ Harry could feel the excitement and nervousness through their connection but was too nervous himself to think much about it.

Harry went down and waited for Hermione. Neville saw that Harry was carrying his mandolin and put away his Herbology book and made a quick trip up to his room to drop it off. Harry and Hermione had thought a great deal about whom to invite to be their guests and had finally decided on Neville and Luna.

Neville had done so much in helping Harry with Herbology and his 'prep' classes that he couldn't think of a better way to try and reward him for his loyalty and friendship. That Luna's name had come up in their discussions surprised the both of them but somehow they felt comfortable with the decision. Ron and Ginny were close to Harry's heart but he just didn't feel comfortable with Ginny's behavior and mysteriousness still. Hermione thought that Harry should take Ron to see Godric and his trophy room. Ron would appreciate that meeting a little more than a music recital.

Harry's thought were interrupted as he saw Neville come back down the boys' stairway. Neville shyly smiled at Harry but then his eyebrows rose in surprise. Harry followed his gaze to the other stairway and then let out a small whistle of appreciation as he saw Hermione.

Hermione had left her robes and usual slacks back in her room and was wearing a very nice light tan print dress that highlighted her coloring and figure very nicely. It reached to her knees but swayed ever so gently as she walked across the room to reach Harry.

Her hair seemed to have been brushed out to remove the flyaway appearance it usually had and Harry could see just the barest bit of makeup on her face. She looked stunning and Harry suddenly felt really inadequate to keep this lovely girl company.

"Is this too much?" Hermione asked. "Lavender and Pavarti decided I need a little sprucing up when they found out where we going."

"You look absolutely fabulous darling" came a tender voice from right behind Hermione.

"In fact, if you hadn't been claimed already, we might fight a duel right here and now to settle who might be your date for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione turned and blushed at the Weasley twins but Harry had a sudden urge to throw them both out the nearest window without brooms. He relaxed when Hermione dropped a curtsey toward them but then she turned and linked arms with him. Harry breathed little sigh of satisfaction and then the three second years made their way to the portal.

Neville made some general comments to Winnie as they exited and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand a little anxiously. _**'I need to apologize to you.'**_

'_**Why?'**_

'_**I almost hexed Gred and Forge because they were paying attention to you.'**_

'_**It's okay. I almost did the same to Angelina when she kissed you in the infirmary. Mom stopped me before I embarrassed myself.'**_

Harry laughed. "I guess even with our connections we still feel a little inadequate then. I forgot to mention it before because my tongue tied itself up in knots but you really do look wonderful."

The three Gryffindors laughed and talked on their way down to the kitchen entrance. When they arrived there, they saw that some of the staff had gathered and were waiting to enter the kitchen. Harry saw that Dumbledore was even having an animated conversation with Luna much to the amusement of Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Harry felt Hermione's silent laughter and felt good about inviting the girl to be with them.

The painting of the bowl of fruit swung open from the inside and Professor Sprout looked out at the small crowd. "Good you're here. Let's get to Lady Hufflepuffs Hearth. She told me last night there would be a little surprise for everyone."

Harry and Hermione joined the line of mostly professors that wandered through the kitchens and all the house elves that were busy at whatever their tasks were. Neville quietly took over the responsibility of keeping Luna in sight of everyone else as she quickly took interest in one thing or another and wanted to wander off. Hermione noted that Luna had evidently met a large number of the house elves because she was called by name a number of times and returned their individual greetings.

It was a matter of a few minutes for everyone to reach the large fireplace. Harry wondered if the portal needed to be unlocked again but Professor Sprout waved her wand at the mantel and the whole wall began to rotate around. Harry quickly stepped up with a hand to Luna's back and Hermione grabbed Neville's hand to lead them into Helga Hufflepuff's Hearth of Friendship.

Neville and Luna looked on in obvious wonder at the private room of one of the founders. Harry saw that the only thing that had changed since he had opened up the chamber earlier in the year was the arrangement of the chairs. Instead of facing the fireplace like they had before, the chairs had flipped around and now were a lot closer to Helga's portrait on the back wall.

The four students quickly found seats close to one end of the horseshoe cluster of chairs as the adults made their introductions and greetings to Lady Hufflepuff. However when those niceties were finished Dumbledore motioned Harry and his friends forward as the professors found their seats.

Harry and Neville did their formal bows and the girls managed credible curtseys as they paid their respects to the founder of one of the houses. Lady Helga greeted Harry and Hermione by name and Harry introduced both Neville and Luna. Neville stammered a bit in his reply to Helga's greeting but Luna, true to form, dreamily asked the founder what the name of her ever present badger companion was. Helga replied that it was simply 'Benilda' and another historical mystery was solved with Harry Potter present.

Helga looked down at the four students and the seated staff. "Thanks for coming and visiting today and I appreciate that Harry and Hermione have volunteered to entertain us for a little while. Please don't be nervous about being in front of me or the others you two. We only ask a little break from the silence and now more frequent visitors."

"It was nice of you to bring some friends to join and support you today. I hope you don't think me rude but I've done a little inviting of my own." Everyone watched in amazement as the portrait expanded horizontally and two figures entered from the side and made themselves comfortable. Harry smiled as he quickly recognized Godric but the beautiful witch that came and sat next to Helga could only be Rowena Ravenclaw.

Lady Ravenclaw had long dark hair and bright brown eyes that seemed to just radiate wisdom and knowledge. She was wearing a long dark blue gown that seemed to have bronze fastenings and highlights. Harry felt rather than heard Hermione's gasp of recognition and interest.

Godric waved his hands as everyone made to leave their seats to greet the other founders. "There will be time enough later for introductions and conversations. I think that or two performers would like to get on with it rather than get more nervous waiting on formalities. Harry, Hermione – at your convenience."

Harry and Hermione pulled their chairs a little closer to the center of the semi-circle so that they were at an angle to the enlarged portrait and the three founders. Hermione unpacked her flute from the case and Harry nervously fretted with the frets to tune up the mandolin.

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she just looked at him nervously_**. 'Just play for me Hermione. Like we did yesterday.'**_

Hermione nodded happily and began playing Fur Elise. Harry glanced around and saw the nods that came from the portrait and the group of wizards and witches that composed the audience. He felt very proud of Hermione right at that moment and felt she ought to know.

Harry extended his magic toward Hermione through their mental link and was amazed as he felt something return to him that he hadn't felt in many, many weeks. Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced back to Harry. He was nodding but he had his eyes closed and was just listening to the music. Hermione felt the touch of their magic and she relaxed and concentrated on her music.

The figures in the portrait and the people sitting in the chairs sat up and looked around as a piano began playing along with Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall look a little anxiously to the person in the next chair but Dumbledore was leaning forward and smiling broadly.

Hermione finished her tune and dropped her hands as she heard the last notes of the piano fade out into the distance. She turned in her chair slightly and watched as Harry's eyes opened up**. **_**'Harry was that…?'**_

'_**Yes Nonnie, I think we've found our bond magic again. Just the two of us.'**_

Harry straightened up in his chair and pulled his mandolin up to his lap. "This is a very old English ballad and I hope the Lord and Ladies may have heard it before." Harry swept into Greensleeves and Hermione followed along in after the first couple of bars. Professor Flitwick smiled and nodded his head as Harry's baritone voice started singing the lyrics to the old classic. He wondered how Harry had taught himself to play so wonderfully.

The founders clapped politely as Harry and Hermione finished the song. Hermione noticed that Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw had exchanged a brief smile while they were playing.

Harry relaxed a bit and grinned over to his companion. The magic was back for them and he just felt like exploding with glee. He launched into 'When I'm Sixty Four' and Hermione had a hard time keeping her composure as Harry kept rolling his eyes at her while he sang.

The two performed a variety of songs for almost an hour. Mostly serious and slower melodies but some other songs they had felt some emotional tie with. Harry let his magic fill in with background accompaniment when he could and Hermione felt the little tug of magic that Harry called up from their newly discovered bond. She even let herself be talked into joining Harry for an old duet from Sonny and Cher. She wasn't too sure of the lyrics when she started singing but she hung in there till the end and matched Harry's voice for 'I've Got You Babe'.

Harry was about to call it an afternoon for them both when he saw the bored expression of Godric. He had liked the music and the singing for the most part but he seemed to want something just a little bit more. Harry spoke up and addressed everyone. "I think that will just about do it for the two of us and I hoped we've brought a little bit of happiness and enjoyment to you. I want to beg everyone's indulgence if I play a song just for Lord Gryffindor. He has been patiently putting up with love songs and standard pieces that might be suited to someone of a much gentler nature. I hope the ladies here will forgive me for a bit of individual craziness."

Hermione was a little shocked at what she imagined Harry would do but she put her flute away and moved her seat back to join Neville and Luna. "What's he up to?" Neville whispered to Hermione. "I have no idea but it ought to be memorable."

Looking around at the rest of the room Hermione saw that the ladies were waiting with skeptical looks aimed at Harry. The adult males present, Godric, Professor Flitwick, and Dumbledore, were leaning forward in anticipation of what was coming out of Harry's mouth next.

Hermione watched Harry rise and go to the back of his chair and grip both upper corners loosely. A small warm breeze flowed through the room and everyone heard the raucous cry of a seagull or two flying high through the air. Harry's voice seemed to find the perfect time to fit in amongst the other sounds and he started singing.

_We come on the sloop John B.  
>My grandfather and me.<br>Around Nassau town we did roam,  
>Drinkin' all night<br>Got into a fight  
>Well, I feel so broke-up,<br>I wanna go home._

Hermione knew this song very well. Her mother had a few of the Beach Boys records at home and still played them occasionally. She 'told' Harry that she was going to join in with the chorus and Harry turned and winked at her.

_So hoist up the John B. sail,  
>See how the mainsail sets,<br>Call for the captain ashore  
>Let me go home, let me go home! I want to go home, why won't you let me go home?<br>Well I feel so broken up, I want to go home_

A creaking of spars and the sound of passing waves were added into the mixture and Hermione thought she could almost smell salt water in the air and see the ship's wheel in Harry's hands.

_The first mate, he got drunk,  
>Broke in the Captain's trunk,<br>The Constable had to come and take him away!  
>Sheriff John Stone,<br>Why don't you leave me alone?  
>Well, I feel so broke-up,<br>I wanna go home._

_So, hoist up the John B. sail,_  
><em>See how the mainsails set,<em>  
><em>Call for the captain ashore,<em>  
><em>Let me go home, let me go home!<em>  
><em>I wanna go home, why don't they let me go home?<em>  
><em>Well, I feel so broke-up, I wanna go home.<em>

A small transparent clipper cut and heeled through rough seas over the middle of the room. Professor McGonagall saw a small figure climb the tilting mast and dive headfirst into the crow's nest. It reminded her a little bit of a summer she had spent on the Channel coast watching the occasional sailboats racing by.

_The poor cook, he caught the fits,  
>Threw away all my grits,<br>And then he took and he ate up all of my corn!  
>Let me go home! Why don't they let me go home? This is the worst trip I've ever been on!<em>

_So hoist up the John B. sail,  
>See how the mainsails set,<br>Call for the captain ashore  
>Let me go home, let me go home...<br>I wanna go home..._

Harry finished up the last chorus just as the last sounds of the ship, the surf and the sea birds faded out. The ship that everyone had seen also faded out into thin air. There was a small pause and then the clapping began. Hermione and Luna both rushed out to check on Harry as he slumped just a little bit against the chair. He looked at the two girls and gave a tired smile. "Wasn't that great?"

The rest of the professors present came up to congratulate Harry both on the song and the trappings he created. Harry shook hands with an enthusiastic Professor Flitwick but then Dumbledore grabbed Harry and pulled him forward to the portrait containing the three founders. Harry was nervous but when he looked up he saw that Godric was still applauding him but Helga and Rowena were still smiling broadly.

Lady Ravenclaw turned and stared at Godric. "You must have been mistaken when you told me that Harry Potter is only a second year here. That was way too impressive a display to come from someone so young."

Godric Gryffindor smiled and shook his head. "He's only twelve in years but Harry has a much older soul inhabiting that body. I will swear that he has a decent lineage and he seems to have a talent for handling magic that is most remarkable."

Dumbledore smoothly broke into the conversation. "Mr. Potter's parents were both highly regarded and talented students here at Hogwarts. He has impressed almost everyone with his dedication and zeal in learning magic. It's been quite a pleasant experience watching his first two years here."

Harry had been silently squirming at the praise from Dumbledore. He hated being discussed about most of the time anyway and this was making his very uncomfortable. Hermione felt his unease and quietly slipped up and placed a hand on his back. _**'It's ok Harry; we'll be out of here soon.'**_

Helga Hufflepuff looked at the small gathering standing in front of her and smiled. "I think we should probably let the four students go back to their houses. I remember there wasn't too much free time for students while I was teaching and I'm sure things haven't changed that much. So thank you Harry and Hermione; it was a most enjoyable experience for us. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom – it was equally nice to meet you also."

Godric Gryffindor spoke to the four. "Thank you very much for the entertainment this afternoon. You are all welcome to come and visit me anytime. Harry, I think we have a few drinking songs that we could trade - out of earshot of the ladies of course."

Harry smiled at his ancestor. "I'll bring the mandolin the next time I visit then."

"Speaking of that mandolin Mr. Potter, could you see if there's a name carved by the bottom strap-holder?"

Harry dutifully turned and looked where Lady Hufflepuff had indicated. He hadn't noticed before but there was some scroll lettering underneath the strap holder that he hadn't noticed before. "It says Kunsgnos."

Helga Hufflepuff smiled. "I thought I recognized that handiwork. You have a very special instrument there young man. Kunsgnos is… was a good friend of mine. He was a centaur craftsman and created many magical instruments for his friends. You'll find that you can call that instrument from anywhere and it will come to you. The longer you have it, the stronger your musical ability will become."

"Thank you Lady Hufflepuff. I've often wondered who created this marvelous music maker and now I know. My friends and I will take our leave now as I'm sure that the adults were would like to speak to you by their selves."

Harry and the three others bowed to the three founders and turned to leave the chamber. A call from Rowena halted them all and they turned to face the elegant witch. "I am still enjoying my privacy Mr. Potter but if I ever decide to accept visitors I hope you will come and visit me. And bring your Hermione. Thank you both for the afternoon's diversions."

"You're welcome Lady Ravenclaw." Harry bowed again and the three Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw exited through the partially turned fireplace. Once Harry had turned a few corners going through the kitchen, he sagged a little and leaned against the wall.

Hermione and the others clustered around their friend. "Are you feeling ok Harry?"

Harry leaned up and smiled. "Just little tired from pulling all that magic together at the end."

Neville patted Harry on the shoulder. "That was something else Harry. How… where do you get that kind of control and power?"

Looking at Hermione Harry gave his friend a careful answer. "Let's just say that it's not all my own doing. And I'd appreciate it you and Luna wouldn't mind keeping most of what you saw today about me to yourselves."

Neville nodded and Luna smiled at Harry and Hermione. "You'll probably never find such a nest of manilouwes again for a long time. Wasn't it wonderful how they helped your voices?"

Hermione and Neville looked at Luna a little strangely but Harry straightened up and put his arm around Luna's shoulders. "It was nice having their help Luna. If you find another concentration like that would you come and find me or Hermione?"

"Of course Harry. I'd be happy to."

The four found their way back to the picture of the large bowl of fruit and exited the kitchens. Luna waved goodbye to the others and left for the fifth floor and the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry, Neville and Hermione headed in the other direction to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, do you really believe what Luna says about those creatures she thinks are about."

"Neville, I'm not discounting what she believes in. Who's to say that those creatures aren't really here and Luna is the only one aware of them? Certainly not me. I never believed in hippogriffs a couple of years ago. Guess it's just a matter of perception."

Neville and Hermione walked in silence for a ways as they thought over what Harry had said and what might be going on behind the silver-grey eyes of Luna Lovegood. Turning the last corner before they reached the portal into the Gryffindor common room, the three were surprised to see Susan Bones chatting away with Winnie as if they had known each other for a long time.

Susan turned when she heard Neville called out to her and rushed over to meet with the three. She was holding a letter and seemed very upset. "I just got a letter back from my aunt a bit ago. Those Mandrake potions being held at the Ministry have come up missing! My aunt went to visit the Quarantine office Friday afternoon and found out that it had been broken into. The office itself was trashed and that clerk we have been talking about was Obliviated and doesn't remember a thing. There's no Mandrake potion so we can't cure Colin now!"

Neville drew the upset girl into a hug and Harry and Hermione just stared at each other in shock. This was the worst kind of bad news!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 – Deliberations and Dueling

Neville had accompanied Susan back to her house while Harry and Hermione went back in and placed their musical instruments up in their rooms. By a mutual agreement, they decided to wait and talk to each other after supper. So while Harry was losing some games of chess to Ron, Hermione was in her room reading and thinking about the repercussions of the afternoon's news. The reforming of the bond excited her but the news about the Mandrake potions caused her a little distress. Bad news and worse times seemed to be getting closer and that had to be worrying Harry a bit. She hoped that nothing else dramatically bad happened before the holidays.

Everyone was called down to the common room just before supper to see the Head of House. Professor McGonagall told everyone the latest news about Colin and the Mandrake potions. She also informed everyone that Colin's camera was ruined either by the accident or his petrified fall to the floor. That gave Harry some consolation as the picture of he and Hermione could never turn up and be used against them. The loss of the possible picture of the monster however was a strong disappointment that Hermione felt through Harry.

Professor McGonagall also posted a sign-up sheet for the Gryffindor students that were going to be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Fred went over to write on the list as George told Harry and Hermione that his parents were planning a trip to meet up with Bill and Charlie in Vienna, Austria. As a result of that Weasley get together the twins, Percy and Ginny were going to be entertaining themselves at school for the two week break. When Hermione ask what was going on with their favorite target, Ron, she was told that Ron (wink, wink, nudge, nudge!) had accepted an invitation to spend the holidays with Luna and her father. Both Harry and Hermione thought that Ron would take a week or two to get over his confusion after staying at Lovegood Manor. Hermione had a moment's guilt about not inviting Ginny to spend time with her and Harry but somehow knew that the girl wouldn't accept anyway.

After a quiet supper together Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and made their way up the Grand Staircase. Harry made a turn that Hermione wasn't expecting and she asked Harry where they were headed to.

"I thought for a change we'd go to Fluffy's old room and just talk for a bit. I'm not sure I could concentrate enough with our last encounter in the Room of Requirement still fresh on my mind."

Hermione smiled but nodded. The last snog session they had on that giant pillow was wonderful but there was certainly a temptation to just continue things and not discuss the many other things on their minds. She followed Harry up to the small rarely used corridor on the third floor.

This time when Harry tried the latch the door opened quickly. Harry held the door and let Hermione enter the room first. She sat down on the ledge next to the window and Harry pulled up one of the dusty chairs and performed a cleaning spell on before he sat. There was no evidence in the room that it had ever held a giant three-headed dog; even the trapdoor in the floor had disappeared.

Harry looked around and thought about the frantic time when they had been here last. Hermione was going through her memories also but eventually asked Harry who should start talking.

"Why don't we take turns? Lovely witches go first."

Hermione smiled but asked the simplest of the many questions she had. "Why did you pick that particular song for Godric? Not that I'm objecting or anything but I'm sure you have a selection of more risqué songs that he would have loved."

"First there were still ladies present, including you. And I don't want Professors McGonagall or Sprout to think that I'm just a sex-obsessed kid with a dirty mouth. Also the second line of that song is 'grandfather and me'. I hoped Godric would like the reference to me being a relative."

Hermione nodded but Harry seemed to have another thought on his mind. She waited for him to speak. "Just so I know for sure, would you like to hear some of those risqué songs someday Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and chewed on her lip for a couple of seconds. "Maybe Harry, if it's just the two of us. I'll consider it part of my… musical education."

Harry laughed and then Hermione said that it was his turn to ask a question or speak up. "Do you really like me calling you Nonnie when we're alone? I realized a couple of days ago that it's a term of endearment that Ginny used for you first. I wouldn't want to be the cause of any sad feelings if you happen to think about your pet name like that."

Hermione rose from her seat and walked over to sit on Harry's lap. "You are ever the most thoughtful boyfriend. I don't mind; the reference to Ginny is pretty well gone and forgotten now. If she ever does the impossible and remembers and comes back to us, I think it would be less confusing for me. So Nonnie is fine."

Harry nodded at the happy girl sitting with and on him and just said "your turn."

"Are you going to order some more Mandrake potion for Colin?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot since Susan told us about the robbery. My first thought was to send Remus to Paris with a certified bank draft to fetch some more. But there's a possibility that the Aurors can track down whoever did the robbery and recover the potions. And I'm not sure I want to put Remus into a probable dangerous situation. If someone was desperate or determined enough to rob an office at the Ministry of Magic, then he or they wouldn't hesitate to attack a single person. As much as I hate the idea of leaving Colin like that, maybe it's best to wait until the mandrakes here can be harvested. I don't think anyone would dare mess with the plants here at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded but she knew the Harry really regretted the decision. He always felt he had to help people and this was something that Harry particularly felt responsible for. "It may not be too bad for Colin. Madam Pomfrey said that the people that have been petrified in the past have no memory of what happened while they were frozen."

"Yes. But if Colin misses classes for the rest of the year he may be held back and not move on with the friends he's made in his first year."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Poor Colin! Harry do you think we could do something with our new bond magic to unpetrify him?"

"I'm not sure. You remember how unstable everything was at first when you got pulled in to the bond with me and Ginny. You and I may have to start lessons with Dumbledore all over again. But I hesitate to even ask this next question since I'm pretty sure I know what your answer will be."

"If it's something along the lines about me wanting to get out the bond with you then you already know my answer. So stop being a silly boy and kiss me already."

Harry reached for his wand and cast a locking charm on the door. While they still had plenty of time before the curfew bell sounded, Hermione wanted to talk about the bond and its magic a little bit more. But first he thought he ought to take care of the personal request from his bondmate.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione accompanied Harry to Dumbledore's office the next morning before he left for the jewelry store. Dumbledore put down the book he was reading when he saw them standing at the door. He waved for them to take a seat and noticed that they moved their chairs closer to each other.

"May I make the assumption Miss Granger that you and Harry have re-established the bond somehow? That was a most enjoyable tune that Harry performed for Lord Godric. I'm not sure that was an exact display of a sloop but it certainly was an effective illusion."

"Yes sir, Lady Hufflepuff taught us a spell a few weeks ago that enabled us to talk mentally to each other again and I guess the link started building with that. Harry and I talked last night and we both realized that we had been feeling each other's emotions for a few days but hadn't made the connection to the bond being built back up."

Dumbledore nodded as Hermione explained but then turned to Harry for his next question. "So was making the bond connection again a byproduct of the music you were performing or something else?"

"I'm not exactly sure it was the music. I just tried to extend my magic to Hermione when she started playing but suddenly I felt the bond magic being created between or within us again. Is there anything you'd like the two of us to work on together? More lessons perhaps?"

Dumbledore smiled at the eagerness of Harry to explore and become proficient with the bond magic again. "This semester is almost over and there are a few other things that are requiring your time and efforts right now. Why don't you work on strengthening your bond with each other for now? Working on long distance communications and working together. We'll address the situation again after the holidays. Is that satisfactory to the both of you?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded and Hermione rose from her seat as she thought the discussion with the headmaster were over. Dumbledore held up a hand however and Hermione sat back down next to Harry.

"Professor Lockhart has asked and received permission to start a dueling club that would meet before the holidays and in the spring semester. I would like the both of you to sign up for it. I understand you would rather not be in the public eye Harry but this would be an excellent opportunity for both of you to work on your defensive spells and perhaps learn something new."

'_**We're going to learn something new from Lockhart?'**_

'_**Professor Lockhart Harry. Even accidents can teach us something.'**_

'_**Well that is almost a given if Professor Lockhart is involved.'**_

Hermione smiled at Harry's remark but told Dumbledore that they would be there. Harry waited to see if Dumbledore had any more instructions or news for him and then raised his hand as if he was in class again.

Dumbledore nodded and just pointed at Harry giving him permission to speak. "Hermione and her parents have invited me to spend the holidays with them like last year. I've already owled my aunt and uncle and received their "permission" to not come home unless it's summer again. I just wanted to make sure that it was ok with you."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I'll have someone check the wards at the Granger house before you go there. Just be careful about your appearance if you are out in public Harry."

Harry stood up and changed into Jamie with barely a pause. He headed for the floo but Hermione stopped him and asked if he could swing by the apothecary shop to get some more Graphorn parts for both their potions kits. Harry nodded as he stepped into the fireplace. A quick cry of "Diagon Alley' and Jamie disappeared in the green flames.

Hermione smiled as she felt Harry arrive at the other end of his journey. He hadn't stumbled for once and felt good about not embarrassing himself. She grabbed her bookbag and was going to excuse herself from the room but Dumbledore seemed to want to talk just a little bit longer.

"You are aware of why we are having Harry disguise himself?"

"Yes sir. Both reasons."

"Nice catch Miss Granger. Does Harry suspect anything at all of the second reason?"

"I've just figured it out myself but I'm pretty sure he doesn't sir. He does have a lot on his mind at the present time. Right now he's having a little fun with it."

"Don't try and hide the issue from him if it comes up. It would be best if he came to the realization by himself but that may not be possible. Thank you Miss Granger."

"Good day headmaster." Hermione exited through the door and Dumbledore watched it close behind her. It was a good thing that Harry had rediscovered the bond magic again. Dumbledore hoped it would serve him and Miss Granger well in these unsettled times.

Xxxx xxxx

Jamie had sufficient time to make it to the apothecary store and pick up the supplies that Harry and Hermione needed. He laughed to himself as he realized that he occasionally referred to himself in the third person as he went around in his disguise. He would have to ask Tonks when he saw her again if that's part of what made a good disguise; convincing yourself that you were really the other person.

There were still 10 minutes left before his scheduled time at the jewelers so Jamie thought he could squeeze one more stop in_**. 'Hermione?'**_

'_**Yes Jamie? Your voice is nice and clear now. Is there something you need?'**_

'_**I was going to ask you that. I'm going in to Flourish & Blotts and pick up their monthly list of new books. Did you need anything else from there?'**_

'_**Not really. I was hoping we could make a day trip to Diagon Alley sometime over the holidays. With or without my parents.'**_

'_**Sounds exactly like a date to me!'**_

'_**Good; better hurry Harry. Tempus fugit and all that.'**_

'_**You know I love it when you talk dirty Hermione!'**_

Jamie 'heard' Hermione laugh but hurried through the doors and picked up one of the bright yellow pieces of paper that sat in a stack next to front cash register. He turned around and was about to head out the door again when he saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. _**'Hermione!'**_

'_**What is it?'**_

'_**Have you been able to see through my eyes yet?'**_

'_**You know we haven't tried that yet.'**_

'_**Try now!'**_

Harry felt a presence in his mind and tried pushing some of his magic through the connection so Hermione could look through his eyes. _**'What am I looking for?'**_

'_**There … making the left into Knockturn Alley.'**_

'_**Mr. Malfoy. And…?'**_

'_**Behind him is…'**_

'_**A house elf carrying all his packages. That's…Harry that's…!'**_

'_**Dobby. Dobby works for Malfoy senior!'**_

'_**Oh blasted boinkers! Harry what do we do now?'**_

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was only half paying attention to the bracelet he was assembling out of the gold links he had smelted and poured the previous weekend. His mind was racing, frantically thinking of possibilities and scenarios about the Heir of Slytherin. With the Malfoys involved somehow, did it mean that Draco was the Heir or that he was working with the Heir somehow? It at least seemed to solve the problem of who had stolen the Mandrake potions from the Ministry office; a very typical Malfoy senior idea to keep the good guys off balance.

Being confused about everything that rose up in his stomach and head, Harry asked Hermione to think about what they had learned and that they could compare notes when he got back to Hogwarts. Hermione, while still in shock of seeing Dobby and Malfoy together, agreed and thought she would see what the genealogical records in the Hogwarts library could tell her about the Malfoys. Harry firmly closed the connection down with Hermione but sent her a mental hug and a reassurance that they get through this somehow.

Harry bent back to his task before Galltak or, even worse, Master Cafzod came through and ripped out his work and made him start again. It had happened once or twice already when he thought he had done a good job with a mounting or a ring creation. Either or both goblins had come by and pointed out flaws that he hadn't noticed and made him start over. It was very disheartening until Harry had started using some small finishing charms to smooth out and eliminate flaws.

Harry eventually finished with the clasp of the bracelet and presented it to Galltak. He in turn took it to Cafzod for inspection. A nervous Harry stood by while the goblin jeweler inspected it with his loupe; Harry was happy when the bracelet was handed back with an approving nod. Master Cafzod then handed Harry a list of charms that could be applied to it and told him to take it with him and practice placing the charms and removing them. Harry looked at the list in gobbledygook and hoped Hermione wouldn't mind playing Guinea pig for a while.

Jamie returned to Hogwarts and had a nice long talk with Dumbledore and Hermione about the newest revelation. Everyone agreed that a closer watch on Draco was warranted but, again, there was no concrete proof of what the actual plot was. Or what, if anything, was the younger Malfoy's involvement.

Xxxx xxx

There was a sign-up sheet for the Dueling club posted on the Great Hall doors a few days later and there were a great number of witches and wizards that signed up. Harry saw from the note on the sheet that the actual dueling itself would be broken down by school year so that people of relatively equal ability would be matched up.

Just before 8 pm on the 17th of December, the crowd of Gryffindors entered the Great Hall for the initial meeting of the Dueling club for second years. Harry and Hermione had walked down with Ron and asked him why his sister wasn't with them. Ron responded that she hadn't felt very well and thought that she wouldn't be getting in many duels as a mediwitch anyway. Both Harry and Hermione thought it sounded like an awful weak excuse but they weren't too surprised by anything Ginny had said or done in the last few months.

The Great Hall had been transformed after supper that evening. The tables and chairs had disappeared to be replaced by a raised platform that was about thirty feet long and five foot wide. The ceiling had been turned black rather than showing the raging snowstorm that was outside. It was the snowstorm that had led to the cancelling of Astronomy class for this evening and a longer first meeting for the Dueling Club.

Harry was hoping that Professor Flitwick would be helping out with the club but he just sighed when Professor Snape followed Lockhart into the room. The Slytherin second years came strutting in the hall following their head of house and stood behind him as Professor Lockhart ascended the platform and began calling for attention.

"HELLO and WELCOME! Gather round everyone. This is a wonderful opportunity for you all to learn from one of the true masters of Dueling- myself!"

A large number of the gathered females broke into applause at Lockhart's self-proclaimed brilliance. Harry noted that a large number of the wizards present, even the Slytherins, rolled their eyes as Lockhart soaked up the adoration.

"Professor Snape has also graciously volunteered to be of assistance in demonstrating the proper techniques and later instructing and evaluating individual student skills."

Professor Snape ascended the platform to the cheers of the Slytherin contingent. The Potions master cast a look around the room but paused significantly when he met Harry's steady gaze. Professor Lockhart picked that second to begin speaking again.

"Dueling is a time-honored way of providing friendly competition and a means of testing a person's skills against another. It has evolved from a deadly way of settling disputes between individuals or families to what it is today. We hope that by instructing you in the formalities and techniques, that everyone here will be better prepared in defending themselves from the infrequent dastardly person or beast."

Hermione clutched at Harry's hand nervously. _**'Or the unknown monster that guards the Chamber of Secrets.'**_

'_**Who could probably care less about formal dueling niceties' **_Harry almost snarled back.

Snape and Lockhart moved about twenty feet apart on the platform and bowed to each other. They then held up their wands formally in front of them. "The bow and classic salute of the wands are the preliminary steps to the actual duel itself."

Professor Lockhart continued on with his instruction. "In the case of a formal duel, a dueling judge would yell out the count to begin the spell casting. As no one is fulfilling that duty between Professor Snape and myself, I will do the count and then we will cast disarming spells on each other. There will be no serious or killing spells to be cast while you are participating in this club. The paperwork on that is simply atrocious!" The witches gathered around tittered at Lockhart's joke but Harry was appalled by the casualness of the professor's attitude.

"All prepared there Professor Snape?" The nod only made the sneer on Professor's Snape all the more dangerous looking.

"One-Two –Three!"

"_**Expelliarmus**_" came the cry from Professor Snape as his wand arm came down more quickly than Lockhart's. A brilliant scarlet light hit Lockhart in the chest and blasted him off the platform. It was Ron that caught Professor Lockhart's wand out of midair as it flew by him. Everyone watched with concern as Lockhart stood up, dusted himself off and retrieved his wand from Ron.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. A wonderful example of the disarming spell I must say. Although I had a pretty good idea of what you were about to do Professor Snape and could have taken the appropriate countermeasures to nullify that attack. I thought an example of what could happen if one was unprepared would be a good teaching method for our second years."

"Yeah, right, he decided to let himself get deliberately blasted" Ron murmured from behind Harry. Harry let a smile cross his face as he agreed with Ron's opinion.

For the next ten minutes, Professors Snape and Lockhart showed the students the spells and castings of the various spells that were going to be allowed to use in the dueling club. Professor Snape cast some shields around the Great Hall and everyone practiced casting the spells against the absorbing shields.

Harry spent a little of his time with Ron and Neville as they had some difficulties at first with wand positioning or pronunciation in getting the spells to work properly. Professors Snape and Lockhart also provided some individual instruction although Snape for the most part kept to the Slytherin second years.

Eventually both professors were satisfied with the proficiency of most of the students and called everyone to cluster around the platform again.

"Very well students" Lockhart began. "How about an example of a duel up here on the platform first and then we'll break everyone out in pairs. Professor Snape, would you do the honors of picking the first pair?"

'_**He wouldn't. He couldn't, would he?'**_ came from a nervous Hermione.

Professor Snape looked around the room and settled on his first volunteer. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco ascended the platform like it was the most natural thing to be called forward for his abilities.

"And Mr. …Potter. Let's see how well you can do." There was a small gasp from his friends around him but Harry just gripped his wand tighter_**. 'As soon as I saw Snape come into the room, I just knew this was going to happen. Watch my back for me Hermione.'**_

Harry stepped up to the other end of the platform and took a look around at the friends and acquaintances he saw. Most were shouting out a little encouragement at him to counteract the catcalls that were coming from the Slytherins. Harry nodded once to the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that he knew and turned to face Malfoy.

"Contestants ready?" came from Lockhart. Harry and Draco Malfoy nodded.

"Bow." Both carefully bowed but Hermione noted that neither one removed their gaze from the others face.

"Wands at the Ready. At the count of three begin casting your disarming spells. One- two-"

'_**Harry watch out!'**_

Harry had been expecting Malfoy to cheat and had the defensive spell ready for the spell that had been cast early. Yelling out "_Protego Reflexus_", a shiny yellow shield appeared before Harry and the spell was turned back right at Draco Malfoy. There was a gasp from the students as everyone saw what was supposed to have happened to Harry. And then there was laughter. In the blink of an eye after Draco Malfoy had been hit by the orange bolt he had thrown at Harry, the Slytherin had been stripped of his outer garments and was hanging upside down by one ankle.

"Eeeeew, and I thought the ghosts were pasty colored! That's right abnormal that is." Harry spared a half second and winked at Seamus who was the one to make the comment on Draco's total lack of tan.

"Does anybody actually know what a Gumby is?" That question came out of a group of giggling girls as they pointed at Malfoy's green and white boxers.

Professor Snape glared at Harry for a second and then cast a look of exasperation at the Slytherin boy.

"That's four points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for using an unapproved spell. Mr. Potter an excellent example of a defensive shield; take 10 points for Gryffindor. We'll begin talking about shields next week." Professor Lockhart looked very pleased at the results of the first exchange.

Professor Snape cast a "Finite" spell at Malfoy and he reappeared fully clothed, upright and very mad. "**Expelliarmus!"** he yelled and cast another spell at Harry. Everyone turned to follow the flight of the spell and watched Harry easily turn sideways to evade it. _**'Great move Harry!'**_

Malfoy stood there in shock as he watched his spell miss. Harry didn't wait for him to regain his senses. "**Tarantallegra**" was quickly dispatched toward Malfoy and everyone watched it hit him dead on and he began dancing crazily.

Most people cheered at the result and Harry indicated to Professor Lockhart that he was going to leave the platform. Harry turned his back as he heard Draco apply the counter spell to himself. Harry turned back quickly as an angry Malfoy took two steps forward and yelled out one more spell. "_**Serpentsortia**__!_" Harry heard the gasp from his friends as a big black snake shot out of the end of Malfoy's wand and landed on the floor between them. The snake looked most menacing and rose up into a striking position.

"Bad form Mr. Malfoy. Don't worry Harry; I'll take care of it." Whatever spell Lockhart cast at the snake had the unfortunate result of blasting the snake ten feet into the air and having it land heavily just in front of Harry.

Harry had dove to the floor to evade the ricocheting spell of Lockharts and he felt rather then saw the snake land beside him. Everyone was now certain that the snake was very mad; when Harry looked up he saw that it was facing a bunch of the Hufflepuffs now. All had retreated from the platform except for Justin Finch-Fletchley who was frozen in fear.

Harry turned over so that he was lying next to one of the coils of the large snake. He started talking to it as he laid a cautious hand to the deadly appearing reptile. Hermione heard what Harry was saying through their link as he talked to it. She was very scared however that the snake would just turn back and attack Harry.

_"No, ressssspected elderz. The issss nothing dangeroussss or tazzsteee in going towardz thossse humanzzzzz."_

The snake stopped it's swaying and turned its head back to look at Harry. Harry propped himself up a little and put his head on his hands. The snake began flowing back toward Harry as he continues to talk. _**'Get Justin out of there Hermione.'**_

Hermione and Ron hurried over to move Justin away from the platform as Harry continued to speak. _"You don't belongzzz heeere. There are no micccce or bird eggzzzs for you to eeeat. Let meee take you out where therezzzz izzz plenty of cool grasss and tenderrr frogsss."_

There was silence throughout the hall and Harry regained a sitting position with his legs crossed before him. There was a cry of alarm as the snake slithered up Harry's arm, down his back and wrapped itself around his torso once before the head reappeared next to his right ear. Even Professor Snape had his wand pointed at Harry as he carefully regained his feet.

Harry walked across the platform and a few brave people saw that Harry seemed to be whispering to the dangerous looking reptile that was draped over him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" There was bit of teasing in Harry's voice as he sought out his Slytherin opponent.

"What?" Harry and everyone else followed the voice to see that Malfoy was fearfully looking around the side of Goyle with very wide eyes.

"Do you want _SSShermeennnzerrr_ back? That's his name."

Draco Malfoy gulped audibly and shook his head no rapidly. Harry took a look around at the two professors and the students and just shook his head. "If nobody minds, I will take this snake back down to Hagrid's Hut and release him so he can go back into the Forbidden Forest where he belongs."

Neville and Ron moved away from everyone and told Harry that they would hold the doors open for him. Harry nodded his understanding and the three Gryffindors headed for the door closest to Hagrid's hut.

"The Dueling Club is dismissed. I think that's enough for one evening." Professor Lockhart's voice a little shaky as he watched Harry leaved with the black snake.

All sort of conversations broke out at the point concerning the snake, Malfoy and Harry. Hermione heard the word "Parselmouth" being whispered from one student to the other. Hermione also spied that Mr. Malfoy junior had obviously wet his pants sometime during the last five minutes.

'So much for the reputed Heir of Slytherin' she thought as she left the Great Hall to go catch up with her unusual and brave boyfriend.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 – Second Mail and Second Disaster

Harry hadn't made it more than a dozen steps away from the Great Hall when Ron suddenly stopped. "Harry, there's a blizzard outside. You can't even get to Hagrid's Hut with the weather the way it is."

Sagging with the weight of the snake and his forgetfulness, Harry stopped walking and started thinking about the future of his scaly companion. Putting the snake outside would be sure death for the reptile but he just couldn't take it back to his dorm room either.

Hermione came rushing out of the Great Hall then. "Harry, there's…"

"A snowstorm outside" finished Ron, Neville, and Harry together.

"So what are you going to do with…" Neville didn't even try saying the name, but just pointed at Harry's right shoulder where the snake was just looking around curiously. Hermione shuddered just a little bit as the forked tongue came out of the snake's mouth and seemed to lick Harry's ear.

"Quit doing zzzat. I'm not sssssupperrr." Harry finally thought of something to do and he raised his voice just a little bit. "Patchum!"

The Gryffindor house elf appeared next to Harry but backed a little off when he saw what was wrapped around the wizard. "Master Harry?"

"Do you know Patchum if there are sub-dungeons underneath the Hogwarts kitchens? That aren't connected to the Slytherin passageways?"

Patchum thought for a few seconds and then nodded. "There are three sub-levels that are no longer in use Master Harry. Do you want that creature released in there?"

"Only if you can make sure that he doesn't return to the kitchen area itself. I don't want him to hurt anyone, human or house elf, or want anyone to hurt him. Is that possible?"

"Yes Master Harry, I can take him there and create a ward that would keep him in those levels. I think there are enough rats and other things to keep him fed and content."

"Ok, let's go."

"You Master Harry?"

"I'm just going to make sure that he ends up in an ok place. I don't want to place you in any danger."

Patchum nodded his head. "You are a kind and great wizard Master Harry. Very well."

Patchum held out his hand and Harry rolled his eyes at what he had just volunteered to do. "Be right back. I hope." Harry grabbed for Patchum's hand as he spoke something softly to the snake. There was a small pop and then they were gone.

Hermione blew out a breath and realized that Neville and Ron were both staring anxiously at her. Neville looked at Ron first but then decided to speak up. "You have to tell Harry he's got a serious trouble now."

"For blasting Malfoy? Harry showed a lot of restraint after what that idiot did."

"No Hermione" said Ron. "Not for that. Nobody really cares about what happens to that git. It's about Harry being a Parselmouth."

Neville shook his head sadly. "Harry spoke Parseltongue in there in front of _every_ house. And two Professors. It'll be all over school by morning that Harry's a Dark wizard. Everyone knows only Dark wizards can talk to snakes."

"But I thought he was just trying to keep the snake away from Justin" Hermione argued.

"Doesn't matter now. Everyone will think Harry was in total control of that thing from the moment that it left Malfoy's wand. There might be accusations that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin now and he's the one responsible for Colin being petrified!"

Hermione was about to respond to that when Patchum and Harry suddenly reappeared. Harry looked like he had just escaped from the deepest dungeons himself. He was covered in dirt and dust and cobwebs. Ron backed up with a shout as he saw a red spider crawl off Harry's boot and scuttle away.

Patchum turned and looked at Harry and smirked just a little bit before he cast a cleansing charm on the boy. Harry looked down at himself and grinned. "Thank you Patchum. For both favors."

"You're welcome Master Harry. I need to get back to my duties." Harry nodded briefly and then the helpful elf was gone.

The crowd of students that had gathered at the entrance to the Great Hall had watched Harry reappear out of seemingly thin air. Few people had seen the little house elf. There was a small murmur and then everyone that attended the Dueling Club started moving hurriedly away from the entrance hall. And Harry.

Harry noticed that few people actually looked at him and the ones that did were saying something very quietly to the witch or wizard next to them. Harry got the feeling that most of them were either scared or very suspicious about him.

Harry looked to Neville and Ron but neither one could meet his eyes. Neville finally stammered out that he had to get back upstairs and work on some homework and Ron quickly volunteered to keep him company. Both boys said 'goodnight' to Harry and Hermione and joined the last of the students heading up the Grand Staircase. Harry turned and looked at his girlfriend with a confused look.

'_**We need to go have a talk. And then see Professor Dumbledore if we can.'**_

Hermione tugged on Harry's shirtsleeve and he dutifully followed her to find the nearest empty classroom. Ten minutes later a white-faced Harry and Hermione were heading for Dumbledore's office.

For once the gargoyle wouldn't step aside for Harry when he got to the entrance. He tried calling for Fawkes but that was unsuccessful also. The two could only conclude that the headmaster and his familiar were not in the castle at all. They turned to head back to the Gryffindor tower and Harry wondered how badly his good deed was going to turn out.

Xxxx xxxx

Not sleeping well was starting to become the norm rather than the exception for Harry Potter. As least tonight… this morning he understood what was bothering him. The fact that it was soon going to common knowledge around the school that he was a Parselmouth - and by unanimous opinion, a Dark Wizard. Harry hadn't considered what he had done the night before; he was just trying to save Justin from being attacked by whatever kind of snake that Malfoy had tried to attack him with.

Harry did smile at the memory of how Malfoy had become literally hoisted on his own petard but realized that he had just probably reinforced the Slytherin's hatred of him. And done himself no favors for getting along with Professor Snape either. Harry finally gave up any pretense of trying to get back to sleep and got dressed and carried his bookbag down to the common room. There was always homework to do. It seemed that the professors tried to stomp out any type of anticipation or enjoyment about the upcoming holidays by overloading everyone once December had started.

Wondering if he should just skip the Great Hall and get breakfast directly from the kitchens Harry remembered what the date was and groaned. Of all the possible days he could skive off from breakfast, this was the one day of the semester he should be in the Great Hall for the mail delivery. _**'Stupid, stupid, stupid' **_Harry thought to himself.

'_**Quit talking about my boyfriend like that'**_ came a sleepy voice from the girls' dorm.

'_**Oh sorry Hermione I didn't mean to wake you up.'**_

'_**You didn't Harry; my alarm spell just went off. I'll be down after I take a shower and change. Want to watch?'**_

'_**Yes… NO! Thanks for the fine offer though. I'm trying to get ahead on the reading we have for over the holidays.'**_

'_**Ok, I'll try to hurry.'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione.'**_

Harry picked up his bookbag and headed for the most isolated section of the common room. He was in no mood to see or be seen by his housemates and having to answer their questions. Which they probably wouldn't believe anyway; somedays it was just lousy being Harry Potter.

Hiding behind his History of Magic book, Harry read and listened to a number of his house mates head down for the morning meal. He heard his name mentioned time or two in passing but tried not to react to it.

A shadow finally blocked out Harry's light and he looked up to see Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley staring down at him with some concern. "Ron told us all what happened at the Dueling Club" started the youngest Weasley. "And we wanted to let you know that none of us think for a second that you're a Dark Lord or Wizard" finished Ron.

"Unlucky, quirky, mischievous, handy with a spatula, and right on dangerous with a broom…" supplied Fred.

"…but never a Dark Lord" finished George.

Harry laughed easily at the sport. "Thanks. I needed a bit of support right now. I can always depend on you guys to tell me the truth. You may want to stick around for the second mail delivery this morning."

"Second mail delivery?" asked Ron. "But there's only one in the morning. Isn't there?"

"Little brother, you have no talent for recognizing genius at work. There's something happening this morning, isn't there Harry?"

"For some people" Harry answered slyly.

"Something we'd be proud of?" asked the twins together.

"No but you ought to enjoy the looks on some people's faces when it happens." That being said, Harry brought his book back up in front of his face and went back to reading. The Weasleys took the hint and walked off toward the portal wondering what was going to happen downstairs.

Five minutes later Hermione reached the bottom of the girls' stairway and started looking around for Harry. He wasn't in either of his two favorite chairs but she just closed her eyes and tried to 'feel' where he was. She grinned and headed for the quiet corner where Harry had gone to hide. Harry looked up as she got close to him and put a marker in the book he was reading.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

"And to you to your Honor." Harry stuck his tongue out at the girl as she knew he didn't particularly like that title. Hermione surprised him by quickly leaning in and licking his tongue with her own.

'_**Hermione!'**_

'_**There's nobody around this part of the common room to see us. Thought I would test and see if you were still feeling sorry for yourself.'**_

Harry looked up into the bright eyes of his girlfriend and finally smiled. "I'm much better now, thank you very much."

"Good, this is the day of the last of our classes for the semester. I understand the need for all classes to double up so the professors can get their final lectures in. But I'm almost positive that Ron and some of the others will think that they have Charms this morning instead of Herbology and Transfiguration."

"That would be almost be a sure bet. I looked outside before I came down here and the snowstorm looks like it turned into a full blizzard. We may have to dig our way into the greenhouses this morning."

"Guess we'd better get down and get some warm breakfast into us then." Hermione noticed Harry's reluctance to get moving. "It will be ok Harry; just focus on me and ignore everybody else."

"That might not be quite so easy; it's the second mail day."

Hermione's mouth opened a little in shock and then she remembered what Harry had planned for this morning. "Now we really need to get down there."

"Ok but would you mind if we sat a lot closer to the other end of the Gryffindor table? Nearer the doors; I might have to evade people for a while."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand for Harry. One of the nicer things about having a public relationship was that Harry and Hermione could both enjoy holding hands as they went through the hallways together.

The pair made it down to the Great Hall and found a couple seats close to the hall end of the Gryffindor table. They had just started eating their breakfast when Dumbledore stood at his place at the teacher's table and made some announcements. "Due to the very inclement weather outside, Herbology classes for today and tomorrow are cancelled. Also the Hufflepuff Quidditch practice is postponed due to no one being able to actually see the pitch. I also have been informed that there will a special second mail call this morning so the first classes have been moved back a half hour. And lastly, for any and all of those students who are leaving earlier than the Hogwarts Express Monday morning- Have a Safe and Happy Holiday!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands once and then sat down. That signaled the opening of the owl ports and the regular morning delivery of mail and presents as was the norm for the week before holidays. Harry caught sight of Errol and watched as the Weasley's owl wobbled it's way though the Great Hall and made it almost to his delivery point. Unfortunately he collapsed right on top of Ron Weasley's head and flopped off into his half-eaten breakfast plate. Ron's indignant voice carried quite clearly to the place where Harry and Hermione were chuckling.

Professor McGonagall came down from the teacher's table to talk to Harry. "The headmaster and I were most distressed to hear what happened at the Dueling Club last evening. He would like to see you both in his office after breakfast. Mr. Potter, you have been assigned a two hour detention with Professor Burbage this evening starting at six. I tried getting it for tomorrow night but Professor Burbage is herself leaving tomorrow afternoon for the holidays. I shall see you both for class at the regular time."

Harry coughed rather loudly when he saw Professor McGonagall turn and start to leave the hall. When she returned to ask if there was a problem, Harry was undecided as to what to say to her. Hermione finally gave him a mental push and Harry started speaking. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but it may be best if you returned to the teacher's table until after the second round of mail is delivered."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the odd suggestion from the second year but studied the pair. "I believe I just have time to go get another cup of tea. Thank you Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Harry watched the teacher return to the head table and have a word with Dumbledore before she sat back down_**. 'It looks like the headmaster didn't inform his wife about what is going to occur next Harry.' **_

'_**Good maybe she'll be upset with him instead of me.'**_

It was only a few minutes later when everyone heard the owl ports opening again. Everyone looked up and there were hushed cries of amazement as 25 Grey Ravens entered the hall and circled over the area for about five minutes. There was also a lot of explaining going on up and down the tables as the older students told the younger ones that the Grey Ravens were used exclusively by the goblins at Gringotts.

The ravens started dropping out of their pattern as they landed one by one to deliver their messages to individual people. Harry thought of the letter of explanation that was contained in each envelope. He had been glad that Hermione had worked with Remus and Griphook in getting the precise wording down.

_To: _, representative of the _ family. _

_Enclosed within this envelope is a bank draft drawn on the estate of James and Lily Potter. It is presented to you as final payment and settlement of an owed loan or other type of financial arrangement that had originally occurred between your family and the Potter family's in the year _. The draft includes the repayment of the original sum as well as all fair market interest accrued since the original date of the debt. Acceptance of this draft constitutes final and irrevocable payment and claim on any financial obligation owed by the Potter family, its estate, and its heirs._

_Griphook, Gringotts Financial Manager for the Estate of James and Lily Potter._

Hermione was the one to watch the various Ravens land in front of students from different houses. She 'told' Harry their reactions to the letter and the bank drafts. Some of the drafts were very large and had a student or two quite speechless with shock. The Ravens had landed at every table, even the Slytherins, to discharge the debts Harry had felt obligated to pay. Harry risked a glance to the teacher's table and saw that the Grey Ravens had delivered their letters to three of the people seated there. Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, met Harry's eye and bowed her head slightly; Harry nodded just the littlest bit back.

Hermione wondered if many people would dare to ask Professor Snape how much he had received. The Grey Raven that had landed in front of him and then hurriedly flew off after Snape grabbed the letter. Professor Snape's face had taken on that funny purple color again that people remembered from his first day's class with Harry Potter. His hands were literally shaking as he held the letter and bank draft very tightly. Snape finally stood up and stormed out of the hall to the accompaniment of a large number of murmurs.

Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, was staring at the two students at the far end of the Gryffindor table over the top of her glasses. It was an intimidating stare that her incoming students had all received at one time or another. A lot of students in the hall suddenly looked at the recipient of the withering look. Harry eventually shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up in surrender. That brought a laugh to almost everyone and a rarely seen smile to the face of Professor McGonagall.

Before that laughter stopped, Susan Bones got to her feet, waved her envelope, and called out so that everyone in the hall heard her. "Thank you Harry!"

That phrase was quickly followed up by Neville Longbottom and then the recipients from all four houses stood. Verbal thanks rang out from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff students while the three from Slytherin just stood. In defiance to the glares that were coming from one very upset Draco Malfoy!

Harry was embarrassed by the public support and was reluctantly pushed to his feet by an insistent Hermione. He looked around and cleared his throat twice before saying anything. "You're welcome, I guess. Merry Christmas?"

The hall rocked with laughter as Harry sank down in his seat with embarrassment.

Xxxx xxxx

A timid Harry and amused Hermione waited at the doorway to Dumbledore's office. He and Professor McGonagall were in the midst of some type of discussion when they noticed the two students. The headmaster waved then in and finished his discussion with McGonagall.

"That's twice the henhouses have been raided and roosters have been killed along with some hens. I shall ask Filius to install some stronger wards against wild creatures."

"It's too bad the blizzard had wiped away any tracks of the predators. Hagrid might have been able to track them down and deal with them himself."

Harry wondered how desperate or hungry a beast would be to go out hunting in weather like the current blizzard. He then noticed that both the adults were just staring at him with some interest. Harry decided not to volunteer any information and the room sat in silence for a few minutes.

Professor McGonagall finally couldn't hold her tongue any longer and came to stand before Harry. "You do realize Mr. Potter, that there a various number of rules and procedures that say that a student may NOT give monetary rewards or gifts to any member of the Hogwarts staff."

Harry calmly looked up to the older witch and replied. "As I understand it, whatever came this morning was not a reward, gift or bribe. Some sort of repayment of debt if what Neville Longbottom told me is correct. And my name really doesn't appear on any document so you really can't accuse me of anything illegal or inappropriate, can you?"

Dumbledore finally gave in to his laughter and McGonagall whirled on him instead. "You could have warned me!" But she smiled and did a formal curtsey to Harry. "Thank you for the pleasant surprise then Lord Potter. I shall donate some of these funds back to St. Mungo's." With than being said Professor McGonagall went around the desk and placed a careful kiss to the top of Dumbledore's head before she left the office. The three watched the door closed behind her as she descended the circular stairway.

"So how many other bank drafts were sent out Harry besides the ones that came here?" The question from Dumbledore had Harry thinking for a couple of seconds before he replied.

"About three dozen more to here in the British Isles with another handful being sent out to overseas recipients. The real problem is the letters of debt that are being sent out to the Family heads on the day following New Years'. Those give notice of the debt owed to the Potter family and a request of immediate remittance of arrears or the establishment of a two year payment program before legal action is enjoined (is that the right word Hermione?) against the family and/or its assets. There should be some very interesting letters waiting for Griphook and me when I get back from holidays. I may have to ask Professor Flitwick to teach me a spell that checks and sees if there any dangerous contents in my mail."

Dumbledore nodded but then became serious again. "I hear we have a new scavenger living in our dungeons. Please give me your versions of the events at the Dueling Club."

Harry and Hermione talked for about twenty minutes about the events that led to Harry walking out of the Great Hall with a conjured snake draped around his person. "That was quite remarkable Harry. Thank you for demonstrating restraint in responding to Mr. Malfoy's attack. I think he will receive a few more nights of detention for placing a number of students in danger. It was unfortunate that you had to resort to Parseltongue in settling the situation but this morning's events may counteract some of that unfavorable impression."

"So, if I may ask headmaster, how did Harry develop this particularly unsavory skill?"

'_**I'm unsavory?'**_

'_**Hush, you know better!'**_

"I believe Miss Granger that Voldemort inadvertently gave him that talent at the same time as that infamous scar. I'm sure it wasn't an intentional present but something in the backlash that destroyed the Dark Lord after James and Lily died."

Harry slumped a bit at the mention of his parents. It continued to be a very touchy subject that often brought immediate tears to Harry's eyes. Hermione opened up their connection and poured some of the affection and support she felt for Harry right back to him. Harry smiled and pressed his hand to Hermione's before the headmaster dismissed them both.

Xxxx xxxx

The rest of the day passed quietly for the pair. Transfiguration class went smoothly but Professor McGonagall made it a point to ask the most difficult questions to Harry to prove she wasn't practicing any favoritism because of the debt settlement. Hermione 'helped' him out on the few points he wasn't sure of.

Fred and George held a mock celebration for Harry when he returned to the common room at the end of the day. They awarded him a mock medal "for services to Gryffindor house" in providing "reoccurring opportunities for a greasy git to stroke out with indignation." Hermione noticed that the majority of the first and second years that were present did not look at Harry with fear and loathing as the twins embarrassed him. She would have to think of some way for her and Harry to properly reward Fred and George for helping Harry's image.

Harry left promptly at 5:30 pm to head for his detention. He tried going in a roundabout way to avoid other students but he unluckily ran into a group of Hufflepuffs. Harry tried waving to the few students he knew but Justin Finch-Fletchley screamed in terror and ran the other way. The rest backed away but formed a barrier to keep Harry from following the second year. Harry stopped, shook his head sadly and turned down another corridor.

When he arrived at the Muggle Studies classroom, Harry was told by Professor Burbage that he was supposed to read and review her lesson plans and assignments. Harry was given a couple of thick folders that covered the first and second years' classes. If he had any comments, suggestions and comments, he could interrupt her reading and grading tests to discuss the matter. Otherwise he was told just to make notes on the sheets themselves. The plans were for the spring term of the lower classes.

Harry asked her why she had asked for him and was told that he had a unique viewpoint from growing up muggle himself and now being able to look at it from a wizard's viewpoint. Harry bent to the task and made a number of notes on the margins of some of the sheets. He did interrupt the professor once to explain that the House of Lords did not mean more to the British government than the House of Commons and again to point out that large planes did not use electricity to make them fly. Professor Burbage made notes on his explanations and thanked him for his input. She also offered Harry the opportunity to come to her classroom at any time and speak to her classes. Harry thanked her for the compliment but thought that Hermione might actually enjoy that opportunity more. He thought he would let her know when he got back to the Gryffindor dorms.

The end of the two hour detention arrived very quickly and Harry found that he enjoyed looking at the way that at one least class was organized and presented to beginning students. Harry wished the Muggle Studies teacher a pleasant holiday and began his walk back to the Gryffindor tower. The blizzard was still blowing fiercely outside and the torches and lamps danced occasionally with the wind that came through the sometimes drafty walls. Harry turned down a corridor where all the lights had been extinguished and he reached for his wand.

A '_Lumos_' spell lit up the corridor and Harry stared at shock at the scene in front of him. Two figures were frozen right in front of him; one on the ground and one floating in midair. Harry turned around and increased the power to his spell; he wanted nothing sneaking up on him from the dark. Harry looked at the rest of the corridor; there was nothing and nobody else there. Harry crept closer to one the figures; he was appalled to see that it was Sir Nicholas that was frozen with an expression of horror on his face. Ghosts could be petrified! That realization led Harry to move so that his back was against one wall. Harry swallowed with effort and then raised his voice. "Fawkes!"

The phoenix flamed into the corridor a few seconds later and sang a song that didn't sound nearly so cheerful for a change. "Please go fetch Dumbledore back here. Some more have been petrified." The phoenix circled the area once and flashed away.

Harry made his way back to see exactly who the student was who had been petrified. He was kneeling beside the body when running feet came down the corridor and he saw Professor Flitwick and Cedric Diggory appear.

Harry simply said "It's Justin" to the two. He then felt himself grabbed up and thrown bodily down the hallway. Harry landed hard on his head and saw a pair of shoes a little groggily in his vision.

"Mr. Diggory, NO! Do not attack Mr. Potter again. Seize his wand if you must do something but leave him alone."

"But we caught him next to the body Professor! Justin has been running scared of Potter all day! He's got to be guilty!"

Harry regained a sitting position and calmly handed his wand up to Cedric Diggory just as Dumbledore appeared in the corridor. Dumbledore looked at the scene before him and grimaced. A student and a ghost petrified, Professor Flitwick standing next to the student's body and Harry Potter sitting on the floor and being held at wand point by a prefect. The headmaster almost broke his vow to never swear in the presence of a student. This was truly heinous!

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Hermione, do you know a great lawyer? I've stepped into it again!'**_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 – Harry Gets Laid Out

Harry was sent to the headmaster's office while Dumbledore and Professor Sprout supervised the moving of Justin and Sir Nicholas to the infirmary wing. Harry was almost curious enough to stick around and find out how they were going to move an incorporeal body but Dumbledore's tone left no room for argument. He wondered what he had ever done bad to get caught up again at exactly the wrong moment. It was very frustrating; if only those stupid potions hadn't come up missing from the Ministry.

'_**Harry, I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office. I'll be right along!'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione but no. If you don't mind, ask Ron or somebody else to escort you down to the second floor and warn Myrtle! Whatever killed her before can still hurt her or at least petrify her. Sir Nicholas looked totally horrified!'**_

'_**I'll go ask Ron or Neville then. Are you going to be ok?'**_

'_**I don't have much choice in the matter. I didn't do it but I was caught kneeling next to Justin's body. Listen in and help me if you can while I have another chat with Dumbledore.'**_

When Harry got to the entrance to the headmaster's office, the gargoyle sprung aside and Harry woodenly mounted the stairs and sank into the chair he usually occupied in front of the desk. 'What a mess' he thought to himself.

Harry looked around the office and finally spotted the sorting hat sitting alone on a chair in one of the corners. Harry stood up and went and picked up the magical item. He thought back to his own sorting; he had argued about being sorted into Slytherin and the hat had accommodated him. Harry wondered now if he had done the right thing; maybe he'd know more about the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets if the decision had gone the other way.

"The majority of the answers one most needs can be found within one's head rather than looking in someone else's." Harry turned around and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Burbage had entered the office and were standing together and watching him. Harry put the sorting hat down and retreated back to his seat. "I didn't do it." It wasn't much but Harry felt he had to say it anyway.

"No one had accused you of anything Mr. Potter" came from Professor McGonagall.

"Cedric Diggory did." Harry's voice was flat and unemotional.

"His was just a reaction to the scene he found you all in." Dumbledore's statement was interrupted as Fawkes flamed into the room and flew to his perch. About ten seconds later the headmaster's floo flared up and a large man emerged from the flames and looked around. He nodded to Dumbledore and started the introductions. "My name is Gawain Robards. I was summoned by the Ministry of Magic to investigate the problem that was reported."

'_**Hermione? An auror just flooed in here to investigate what happened to Justin and Sir Nicholas. There's no need to come down here. I'll be up after all the interrogations and such are done.'**_

'_**I'll be waiting up no matter how long it takes. I know you didn't do it.'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione. If you don't mind listening in you can get everyone's testimony- at least while I'm in the room.'**_

Hermione Granger put her bookbag down by her seat and settled in for a long evening of anxious waiting. She and Neville had made a quick trip down to Myrtles' bathroom to warn the ghost of what had happened to Sir Nicholas. The girl had gotten startled and immediately dived into one of the toilet bowls and disappeared.

Hermione opened a book but was really 'observing' the headmaster's office as Professor Sprout and then Cedric Diggory arrived and started telling Auror Robards what they had seen that evening.

Xxxx xxxx

It was after midnight when Harry reluctantly woke up Lady Nelson and passed into the Gryffindor common room. He heard something heavy hit the floor and then Hermione was in his arms and holding him close.

"That was horrible. I thought Auror Robards was going to haul you away to the Ministry for more questioning."

"Dumbledore wasn't going to let that happen especially after the 'Prior Incantato' spell was performed on _both_ my wands and proved I hadn't cast any major spells. A good bit of talking by the headmaster kept me out of trouble for having two wands but Robards seemed to understand finally."

"You must be exhausted Harry. All that talking about Sir Nicholas's and Justin's condition by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick."

"Dumbledore and Professor Sprout are still trying to understand why Justin was out and wandering the corridors. He evidently said something about needing to get something out of the kitchens to one of his dorm mates. Cedric went and found Professor Sprout when he overheard a compulsion being mentioned from Justin's friends. They were searching for him when they found us all together."

"Poor Justin!"

"Another muggle-born attacked even though he had some magic in his background. I guess I'm having a hard time understanding why people are being paralyzed instead of killed outright. We know the monster killed Myrtle the last time around; why isn't he killing now? I'm not complaining but I'd like to understand the difference."

"Me too. I've been wracking my brain all evening trying to see a pattern here. The only thing I've come up with is that somebody is trying to frame you for all this and either have you expelled or killed."

"That's what I've come up with also. Thank Merlin I don't have to leave this tower until we leave for the train Monday; I'll arrange with Patchum to have my meals sent up here."

"Don't do that Harry. I'll go to meals with you."

"Thank you but I'm staying up here. There's no need for both of us to be exiled over the weekend. Don't look at me like that; I'm not trying to forbid you to stick around with me but Madame Pince will be up here in a minute if you fail to show up in the library!"

Hermione laughed. "I guess she could learn to do without me for a few days but I understand your concern. You'd best get to bed and try to get some sleep. You've had a difficult day Harry. We'll work on our homework tomorrow."

"Good night then gracious lady." Hermione curtseyed in return but reached for Harry's hand and pressed it to her chest.

"The heart that beats here will always be yours. Never forget how much I care for you" Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. She hurried back to get her bookbag and then headed up the stairs with a final wave to her boyfriend.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry steadfastly refused all offers of company and going out of the tower for breakfast and lunch the next day. He allowed Hermione to come in and talk and eat breakfast with him but insisted she go and have a normal Friday without him. Hermione left only because she saw how upset Harry was getting about being dragged out in public.

Hermione came back to Harry's dorm room about 4 that afternoon. She sat up on the corner of his bed and calmly ask him if would go with her to supper in the Great Hall. When he declined Hermione brought her wand out from her pocket and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' on him before he could react. The full body bind spell snapped his limbs rigid and he could only start yelling at his friend about not being fair.

Hermione then cast a silencing spell on Harry and then calmly went back and opened the door to his room. Neville, Ron, Fred and George walked in and picked up the spell bound boy and carried him downstairs. Harry's mouth was moving but all the people that he passed on the stairway could not hear a peep out of him.

Harry was carried to the middle of a full common room and set carefully on his feet. He finally stopped trying to talk because of the spell that was on him. He was almost ready to reach out for Hermione magically and use the bond magic to break the spells but then he was turned around. To see Professor McGonagall sitting directly in front of him in a chair; and she did not look very friendly!

"If you won't listen to your friends, then you will stand there and listen to me Mr. Potter. Thank you gentlemen for your assistance. Miss Granger, nice spellwork." Harry felt the four who had dragged him out of his bed withdraw but Hermione stood beside him to make sure he wouldn't topple over.

"I'm going to cancel the spells holding you Mr. Potter but do not think you will escape from what I have to tell you." Professor McGonagall made a brief pass with her wand and Harry sagged a little as the stiffness left his legs. Harry sheepishly asked if he could be permitted to sit but McGonagall just shook her head no.

"You are guilty Mr. Potter." There was a gasp from every person who had crowded into the common room when they heard that Harry had been forcibly removed from his room.

"You are guilty Mr. Potter, not of the regrettable incident with Mr. Finch-Fletchley last night but of abusing something very important; the friendship, trust, and loyalty of your friends, dorm mates and housemates. Hiding away from everyone because you want to 'spare' everyone the embarrassment of your company is at least dishonest and implies a solid lack of confidence on your part. Without even a peep to defend yourself from some vague accusations that you know are patently false shows a singular absence of courage which EVERYONE present knows you have an abundant quantity of. Your failure to appear in the school today only lends credence to the supposition that you were caught in the act and are being punished. That is not acceptable to me, your friends, this house or the headmaster! It should not be acceptable to you."

"Mr. Potter, it is your character that draws friends and supporters that hold you dear to their hearts. It is also your decisions and actions that help define your place in the world. Your friends didn't abandon you in this time of troubles. You abandoned them without even allowing them the opportunity or decision to stand by and support you. That decision on your part was woefully misguided. That is not the way that a Gryffindor should think of themselves or act toward their friends. Is that understood Mr. Potter?"

Harry's shoulders had slumped as he heard the words coming from the witch he very much respected. He raised his head up at the end and almost everyone could see the tracks of the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Yes Professor McGonagall. I can see the point and didn't realize what I was doing. I appreciate my friends 'help' in assisting me to come down and listen to you."

"You may sit down now Mr. Potter." The rest of the students started moving away but the voice from the center of the room froze them in their tracks. "AND listen while I finish telling the _REST _of your housemates what else I think!"

"That little dialogue was intended for Mr. Potter but I hope the rest of you heard the message in it and take it to heart. No one should be alone here. You are all Gryffindors and supposedly the bravest of the four houses. Bravery is all well and good but it is not everything. One should have the wisdom to judge when to be brave. One should also have the capacity for compassion and understanding or at least appreciating the individual personalities and problems of those around you. And except for a handful of students that came to me at lunchtime today with a certain problem, the rest of you are seriously lacking in that area. You have certainly lauded and laughed at the accomplishments of one Harry Potter when he was in the spotlight for your benefit but did one of you think to stand up and try to defend him in the halls today? Are there Lions and Lionesses in this room or sheep that are led by others fears and opinions? In case you haven't noticed it yet, Mr. Potter does not want or seek out any attention for himself. That is not quite the same as not desiring friends who care or other people who might understand him. Unfortunately it is Mr. Potter that we have an example of now now but take a look around this room and think about what you could really say about the young man or young lady that is standing next to you. Do you have the wisdom and compassion to be brave enough to really know them? Have you not a lick of sense when it comes to Harry?"

Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair and took a step closer to peer down at Harry. "Mr. Potter, Harry…perhaps as a way of apologizing to your dorm mates and other friends for your errant behavior, you could perform some … Christmas music for everyone tonight? About seven thirty? And maybe convince some other people, like Miss Granger, to participate?"

Harry brightened up then and spoke up. "That seems like the least I could do for the people that I've wronged here."

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" came the excited voices from George and Fred. Harry laughed and looked around at the smiling faces in the room.

He turned back to Professor McGonagall and made a little bow. "Thank you ma'am. I certainly deserved that reminder."

Harry was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall wink at him quickly. "I'm only paying off on an old debt to a couple of friends named Potter. I trust Albus and I will see you in the Great Hall for supper?"

Harry laughed easily at that remark. "Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me and my friends away."

Professor McGonagall nodded once and then hurried toward the exit portal. Harry scratched his head a little distractively as he was surrounded by a bunch of his housemates. Harry felt a pinch to his butt and turned to find Hermione smiling at him!

Xxxx xxxx

The hastily organized Christmas concert that evening lasted well over an hour between Harry, Hermione, and few other Gryffindors that could be talked, cajoled or otherwise threatened into performing.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall claimed some of the front row seats and seemed to have a decent time in socializing with the students who were brave enough to come up and make conversation. Professor Flitwick appeared and surprised Harry by thanking him for alerting the headmaster of the situation with Justin and Sir Nicholas. He also stood up on his chair once and made a public statement that said he didn't believe Harry had anything to do with the attack on his house member. That led into a round of applause that was directed at both Professor Flitwick and Harry.

Harry took a request from the diminutive professor and sang a wonderful rendition of 'Adeste Fideles' in Latin that had the professor smiling as a full organ seemed to fill in Harry's voice and the chorus. Harry took time with his mandolin to play some traditional favorites and even consented to sing one or two slow songs so that a few older couples could dance together. He finally relented and sang 'Blue Christmas' for Hermione with a slight Elvis tone in his voice. She gave him a kiss on the cheek after he finished and they both received some catcalls and whistles from the gallery.

The concert finally wound down and the students drifted back to their dorms and the professors gave everyone their thanks and wandered back to their respective rooms. Harry found himself sitting with the twins, Ron and Hermione.

"I want to thank you all for the ride earlier but a simple sign that said 'Harry's being a git' might have worked."

Ron laughed. "That would have been way too subtle for you today. You got yourself in a horrible place and wouldn't let anybody in."

"Including me" said Hermione flatly. Everybody saw Harry visibly wince and he tried apologizing immediately. Hermione held her hand up and Harry dutifully became quiet. "The groveling and apologizing can begin tomorrow; I will have to think of something truly dreadful for you to do."

Harry immediately turned to the Weasley's. "No fair helping her either."

"No need to do that mate" Ron said as he stood up. "She's quite diabolical enough by herself. She's the one who went and talked to McGonagall after you refused her company at lunch!"

Ron, Fred and George left Harry squirming in his seat as Hermione glared at him. Hermione wished them a good evening and said that the remnants of Harry would be up in a bit. The twins bowed to Hermione and waved as they ascended the boys' stairway.

"And now what do you have to say for yourself Harry?"

Harry looked across the space to where his girlfriend sat. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"Anything else?"

"I seem to stick my size seven boot into it every time I open my mouth so I'll just sit here and you can tell me how much I've screwed up." Harry closed his eyes and waited for whatever came next.

He was surprised when a weight slowly settled into his lap and he opened his eyes to see Hermione snuggled up close to him. "I did pay attention when you said no jumping; I don't want to possibly hurt anything I might really want to play with in a year or two."

Harry smiled and lowered his head so that he was speaking close to Hermione's ear. "Thanks for the intervention then."

"You were cutting yourself off from everyone and I was a little scared that your bad mood might switch off our bond, even accidentally. Please don't keep me out of things; no matter how good or how bad. There's that couple thing – perhaps you've heard of it? We do things together and help each other."

"Well I do know one thing that I am looking forward to doing together with you. I was either singing or playing through the slow dances this evening and couldn't ask the prettiest witch here for a dance. I'll want a rain check for a few of those until we're at your parents."

"Mr. Potter, aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry had a panicked look on his face as Hermione pulled him to his feet. "Again? No, what have I forgotten this time?"

"That you, Mr. Potter, are an extraordinary wizard." Hermione kissed him on the end of his nose. _**'And we can make music anytime you want!'**_

Harry pulled the slim witch into a closer embrace and the sounds of a soft violin filled the air of the Gryffindor common room. A young couple danced together and smiled as the lights dimmed around them.

Xxxxx xxx

The rest of the weekend went as normal for Harry and Hermione as they could possibly want. Other than most students staring at Harry and getting hurriedly out of his way as he walked through school, it was a pretty good time to be at Hogwarts. The blizzard blew out on Saturday and snowball fights and sledding regained a place in the students life's again. Harry made himself seen in a lot of different area and didn't flinch from anyone's stare or whispered look.

Monday morning came and everyone rode down in carriages from the school to the railroad station. Neville who, with Susan Bones, had rode with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna said that there were a larger number of students heading home for the holidays than what had gone the previous year.

Luna took a look around at the crowd and promptly stated that it was due to "an abnormal absence of waltints around the school that made everyone more homesick than normal."

Harry grinned at Susan's look at astonishment but helped Hermione mount the steps to one of the passenger cars. The six quickly found an empty compartment and settled in for a nice comfortable ride to Kings Cross.

(A/N. I had no idea when I started this chapter that Minerva would tap me on the shoulder and ask for a chance to speak. We're going to jump ahead a bit in the calendar and story. If anyone cares what Harry and Hermione did during their holiday together, I'll start putting up _A Very Granger Christmas_ in a few weeks if I can get to it. And now back to our tale – Captain Compass)


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 – Moaning No More

Harry's return to Hogwarts after the New Year was uneventful. There was no Malfoy on the train for a change to harass him or his friends. Luna and Susan made a fuss over Crookshanks and asked for a complete accounting of the time Hermione spent with Harry. Harry blushed at that but luckily Hermione didn't tell them or Ron and Neville all the things they had done together. The three couples had a good time talking and laughing all the way back to the Hogwarts station.

Once classes actually resumed, everyone had had about a month to mostly forget about the incidents surrounding one Harry Potter. Harry and Hermione returned to their normal school classes while they got on with searching for clues to the Heir of Slytherin or the location of the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry got back to his work at Zemdelza's twice a week and began learning more about the way goblins applied specific spells and charms to gemstones. It was interesting to find out that a cloaking charm for example couldn't be placed on sunstone at all but the same charm would work very well on a just a sliver of rose quartz. Harry finally felt he was getting some knowledge that would be useful when he ever got around to constructing his own staff.

The additional work with goblin Charms led Harry into a better relationship with Professor Flitwick. After getting an explanation about a particularly difficult weather type charm, Harry told the professor that he was working with the goblins with the end aim of constructing another staff of his own. They spent a whole afternoon discussing the various protections Harry thought about putting on a new staff. That discussion along with a few others led to the last Charms class for Gryffindor on January 29th to having a special visitor. Moaning Myrtle sat nervously between Harry and Hermione as they all listened to Professor Flitwick explain the use and casting of the Flame-Freezing Charm.

Myrtle had been very reluctant to leave the safety of her loo once everyone had returned from the holidays but Harry and Hermione had started taking her on longer and longer walks and she had gotten over a little of her nervousness and self-consciousness. She had been amazed as a few of the castle ghosts they saw actually stopped and greeted her. She was absolutely overjoyed that Professor Flitwick had extended a personal invitation for her to come to one of his classes.

Myrtle had listened raptly to the lecture and whispered to Harry that this was a lesson she thought she remembered from when she was alive. Harry smiled at her interest and hoped she would like to continue to attend. Professor Flitwick didn't object as long as she wasn't a disruptive factor and most of his fellow Gryffindors didn't mind as long as Moaning Myrtle wasn't actually … moaning. She had actually remembered her classroom etiquette and didn't let any of the looks and mutterings distract or upset her.

When Seamus made his first attempt at casting the flame-freezing charm, Myrtle joined in with everyone else's giggles when it failed. Seamus had waved his wand so vigorously in trying to cast the spell that he had actually transferred the flame to his own wand. He tried shaking the partially frozen flame off his wand but only made the situation worse and spread it around the classroom. Professor Flitwick finally seized the wand from Seamus' hand and cancelled the spell – an obvious fix that Seamus hadn't thought of.

Harry tried the spell on the flame that sat in front of him and was pleased when it suddenly stopped waving about. Knowing it was safe to touch it, Harry passed his hand through the fire without feeling any heat at all. Myrtle seemed enthralled by the magic and clapped her hands when Hermione did it to her little fire on her other side. "That's very good, isn't it, getting it right on the first try?"

"Hermione is a very smart and strong witch" Harry said.

Hermione replied "So's Harry."

"I wish I could do magic again. Harry could I touch yours?"

Hermione grinned and leaned in so that only Myrtle could hear her whisper. "Are you trying to proposition my boyfriend right here in class Myrtle?"

Myrtle blushed which actually brought a bit of color to her chalky face and she pushed Hermione on the shoulder in fun. Well, she tried to push but her hand and part of her arm went through Hermione. Hermione shivered at the pass through and Myrtle apologized sincerely. Harry cast a warming charm on Hermione and she smiled as she regained normal feeling again.

Harry told Myrtle to try touching the flame but she was reluctant as she had dealt with existing solely in and near water for so long. "I'm a little scared of it; it'll burn me."

"You're a ghost now Myrtle and the flame is frozen; it's only partially there."

Myrtle looked to see that Harry was serious and then reluctantly moved her hand to the flame. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see that Myrtle's hand lost most of its whiteness as she touched where the flame was; in fact the hand looked almost human colored again.

"That tickles some" Myrtle said. She pulled her hand out and watched as it slowly turned back to its ghastly color.

"Try that again Myrtle and then try touching me" Hermione asked.

Myrtle was puzzled but did as Hermione asked. She left her hand in for a few seconds and then reached over to put her hand on top of Hermione's. "That's warm now Myrtle!"

'_**Harry we might be able to make Myrtle appear more like the other ghosts or sort of human again.'**_

'_**Let's ask her and Professor Flitwick after class.'**_

Harry cancelled the spell to Myrtle's disappointment but performed it again when Professor Flitwick made his rounds around the classroom. Hermione told him the effect that the frozen flame had on Myrtle and the professor asked her if she would like to try a further experiment or two after class. Myrtle was pleased at the positive attention and nodded her head.

A few of their friends said goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Myrtle after the class was finished. Harry noted that Ginny was staring at the three of them again with a confused look on her face like she was trying to remember something important. She finally shook her head left the classroom. Hermione noticed where Harry was staring. "She looks so confused or mad some days."

"It's like she totally frustrated at not putting the pieces together somehow. And her hair."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"It's sort of losing its glow and…personality. I'll apologize for noticing her and something that's not my business anymore."

"It really is ok Harry. I still worry about her myself."

Professor Flitwick cleared a space in the center of his classroom. Harry and the others were impressed how quickly how quickly the professor conjured up a three foot wide circular fire pit; Hermione was asked to perform a fire spell and she placed a giant flame in the pit. It would continue to burn until the spell was cancelled.

Professor Flitwick thanked Myrtle for volunteering and assured her that she wouldn't be harmed by whatever happened. He said there would be a couple of different attempts to see how she reacted to the fire, frozen or not. She was nervous but nodded when Harry reassured her that he and Hermione would be right there.

Flitwick asked her to pass her arm through the flame first. Myrtle did the first pass very quickly as if she feared really being burned; when she found out that she had no ill effects she tried it a few more times and laughed at how silly she had been. "She still just doesn't remember that she's a ghost sometimes even after all these years" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Any bad feelings there Miss Beechwood?" Professor Flitwick asked. Myrtle replied that her arm felt a little warm but other than that she was okay. Professor Flitwick said the next step would involve stepping into or through the flame itself. Myrtle looked at it a long time before she stepped up and stayed in the flames for five seconds before floating back out. Hermione could see that the experience had flustered the ghost a little bit; it had to be scary with the flames bouncing around her. But again she said it only made her a little warm.

The next step Professor Flitwick said was to redo the efforts with the frozen flames. He cast the spell to freeze the flames and Myrtle waved her arm through the half-illusion. Her giggles at the tickling feeling disappeared as she saw the color of her arm change. It became a light, light pink but then faded back to her pasty off-white color. She seemed very disappointed when it went to her 'normal' color.

Hermione had an idea and conjured up a mirror. She went over and showed it to Myrtle and said she could at least take a look at herself it she went through the frozen flame. Myrtle nodded enthusiastically at the idea and stepped right back into the magical light. After waiting for about five seconds she stepped out when she couldn't stand the tickling sensation anymore. Myrtle had a hard time focusing on her image but smiled when she finally saw it in the mirror. Her face fell when her washed out appearance slowly reappeared. She almost started crying again.

Harry had a sudden idea and stopped the former Ravenclaw from leaving in tears. He explained his idea to her and Hermione and Myrtle got a hopeful look on her face. Harry told Professor Flitwick that he had an idea of placing a fixing charm on Myrtle while she was standing in the frozen flame. The professor said that he wasn't sure it would work but then again nobody had ever tried it before.

Harry went back over and stood by Hermione and Myrtle. "I think it's going to take both of us to get this to permanently work, Myrtle. Are you sure you want to try?"

Myrtle nodded and stepped into the flame when Harry nodded. Harry grasped Hermione's hand and called up the bond magic. He waved his wand at the figure starting to giggle in the frozen flame and called out the spell. "_Commaturesco Spirituosos Astructus_!"

The frozen flame was surrounded by a number of blue and gold winking stars that appeared to sink into the semi-hidden figure inside. Myrtle gave one last laugh and floated out to stand before the three others in the room. All of whom had opened their mouths in shock.

"It didn't work did it?" said Myrtle as she started working herself up into a right proper sulk and cry session.

"Miss Beechwood" Professor Flitwick interrupted, "perhaps you ought to take a look for yourself." The small professor climbed up on a chair and held the mirror up for Myrtle to take a look at herself. The ghost peered into the mirror and sank down to her knees and would have disappeared through the floor if Harry and Hermione had not shouted at her.

Where the Myrtle who had stepped into the flame had been a greenish-white pimply faced girl with lank and stringy hair, the one that had emerged was vastly different. Myrtle now had a slight pinkish tinge that made her look a lot healthier and all the pimples and other facial blemishes had disappeared; her hair had been given some body and structure and now hung down around her face in little waves and an occasional ringlet. She was pretty, as ghosts generally go; transparent but definitely not the same old Myrtle.

Myrtle asked Hermione to hold up the mirror again so she could look at herself again. Professor Flitwick asked Harry to write down the spell so he could study it for a bit. They were both staring at Myrtle while having this discussion to see if the effects would start to disappear.

After about five minutes, Myrtle didn't change at all and rushed over to give Harry a bit hug. Harry braced himself for the cold but the feeling was totally different with the new and improved ghost. Harry felt only a little bit of warmth and had the slightly weird experience of the ghost's breasts passing into him; literally into him.

"How are you feeling now Myrtle?" came from Hermione as she came up to try free Harry from the ghost's clutches.

Myrtle turned around with a huge smile on her face. "I feel dry for the first time in about fifty years and I haven't thought about death once in the last five minutes. I feel wonderful. If I didn't think Hermione would try to hex me, I would try to snog the daylights out of you, you great big wonderful wizard!"

Hermione and Professor Flitwick smiled while Harry blushed down to his toes. "I'm glad it worked out for you Myrtle. Does this mean you'll keep going on walks with us and coming to class?"

Myrtle nodded and kept on talking. "And I'll tell everyone I see how great a wizard you are Harry."

Hermione rescued her embarrassed boyfriend. "That part isn't necessary Myrtle; Harry doesn't want any more attention for stuff like this. He only did this to help out a friend. But you know what? I bet Fred and George would really like to see the new you."

"You think so? Okay, I'll go give them a big surprise." Myrtle floated out through the door but came back and blew Harry a kiss. "Thanks again Harry."

"And Hermione too!" Harry called out as the ghost disappeared again. "Oh boy!"

Hermione giggled and gave Harry a hug. "And another convert to the Harry Potter fan club is born. Launched? Created?"

"Enough already Hermione. I got it."

Professor Flitwick came up and congratulated both Harry and Hermione. He had seen the display that did the transformation of the ghost and was impressed. "The spell you cast seemed to be a little bit more than a fixing charm Mr. Potter. It also contained some cleansing and maybe an aging agent as well. You have apparently given Miss Beechwood the appearance she might have achieved naturally after the ravages of adolescence passed by her. Very good work indeed."

Harry and Hermione bid their Charms professor good day and exited the classroom. They were talking about the way the bond magic had worked on the ghost and wondered if Dumbledore would have a more thorough explanation of how the ghosts dealt with their magic and being magic.

Harry wasn't paying attention much where they were walking but suddenly found himself in a narrow corridor by himself. "Hermione?"

Hearing a rustling from a nearby hanging tapestry Harry pulled back a corner to peer in back of it. He was quickly hauled into the darkness by his belt. Before he could yell out his alarm, his lips were quickly covered. "Whdgnhngn" loosely translates as "What's going on?" Harry's lips were uncovered for a split second. "Your reward for just being a great big wonderful wizard" said Hermione quickly before she covered his mouth again.

Xxxx xxxx

Neither Harry nor Hermione could coach Myrtle to come back out to top of the Astronomy tower later that evening. She had ventured out at sunset with Neville and Hermione and Lavender and commented on the lovely view. Myrtle had seen other sunsets from around the lake or peering out a window that was close to her bathroom but this was a special one for her.

Unfortunately as it got darker and darker Myrtle got more nervous. When Harry appeared a half hour before class was to formally start, Myrtle came running over to him and begged him to be excused from the class even though she had been invited.

"What's the problem then Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"It's so big, bigger than I remember. I feel like I could just lose myself staring up into the sky. I'm scared I'll float way and be lost again. Could you walk me back down Harry? I'm scared."

Harry turned to look over at Hermione who had heard the last part of the ghost's speech. She nodded at Harry and Harry knew that Myrtle wouldn't try attending this class again. He held out his arm with a smile and told Hermione he would be escorting one of the nicest ghosts in the castle on a walk for a bit. Hermione nodded and was surprised when Myrtle literally flew over and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thank you ever so much for letting me borrow your future husband from time to time Hermione; you're the best friend I never had when I was living. I'll try not to keep him long."

Hermione realized that she was crying as she watched Harry walk down the stairway with the ghost. Neville came over and asked Hermione if Harry had said or done something wrong and hurt her. "No Neville. It's nothing like that; I just feel overcome with love for Harry every once in a while and realize how lucky I really am. And a little bit sad that everyone doesn't have someone that special."

Neville patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I'm sure Harry will be right back."

Harry and Myrtle were walking through one of the corridors on the fifth floor when they heard a number of voices coming from around the next bend ahead. Harry was going to look around the corner to see who it was but was informed with a giggling whisper that his companion was a little better suited for spying. Harry turned a disbelieving eye toward Myrtle but she said she was confident that Harry would protect her. Harry watched as Myrtle floated into the wall and came back a few seconds later.

"It's that Draco Malfoy and his two "boyfriends". They are trying to break into the prefect's bathroom. That doesn't seem right."

"That's Malfoy to a tee; trying to be something and get something he's not entitled to. Merlin knows why he's trying to get into the prefect's bathroom."

"He probably thinks he might get lucky if he could bring one of his real girlfriends up here."

"Eeeewww! Now I have to go wash my brain to get that image out of it. Let's go the other way then."

"I really think you should wait a minute or two Harry. The castle doesn't usually like it when people try to break in where they're not supposed to be. I do believe it will be worth your wait."

Harry didn't question Myrtle's statement but found a little alcove where they were hidden out of a casual look. About two minutes later there was a series of screams and the trio of Slytherins second years went hurrying by. It was hard to tell exactly who the three might be because they were totally covered in what appeared to be a noxious smelling ink. A bunch of quills were stuck on them in various places and there was a small fleet of flying quills following them down the corridor.

Harry laughed so hard he fell out of the space he had been hiding in. He and Myrtle both bowed to Peeves who was following Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and directing the flying quills.

"This is ever so much fun for me! Horrid little ponces they be!" Peeves waved back at the pair and hurried away down the corridor chasing the smelly trio. Harry tried to stand upright but was still bent over laughing. "I can't believe that Malfoy got himself in trouble again."

"He does seem to find trouble more than average, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Myrtle as much as I enjoy your company I need to get back to the Astronomy tower and my class. Will you be all right from here on?"

"I think so Harry. I'm sorry I took you away from there."

"It's okay Myrtle. Would you like me to ask some of the other professors if you come to class with me and Hermione?"

"That would be nice but not in Potions please. That Snape gives me goosebumps; he's scarier than I ever could be."

Harry agreed with that laughingly. He told Myrtle that he would see her soon and turned away to head back to the stairway leading to the Astronomy tower. He turned back to see if Myrtle had disappeared into one of the walls but was surprised to see that she had been joined by another ghost! The Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw, appeared to be having a serious talk with Myrtle and Harry watched as they turned and headed down the hallway together. 'Curious.' Harry hurried to get back to his class before it started. He wondered what Hermione would think of that particular meeting.

Xxxx xxxx

It was another two days before Hermione caught up with Myrtle again. Hermione saw her outside her loo on the second floor when she went to do one of her infrequent checks on that pass around journal. It was kind of frustrating that neither Harry nor she had been able to take a look at it closely since school had begun back in September. It was almost as if Ginny or one of the others was hoarding it and trying to keep it hidden.

"Hi Myrtle." Hermione was slightly surprised at the change that had happened; with Myrtle's appearance and attitude and Hermione's opinion of the ghost. Originally she had gone along with Harry in befriending the apparation because she had felt sorry for her. That had turned around in the intervening months and Hermione now regarded Myrtle as one of her friends. A little unusual friend perhaps, as Luna was, but still a friend.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you. Have you loss Harry again? He's not hiding in there."

Hermione smiled at the good natured joke. It was nice that it wasn't 'Moaning' Myrtle anymore. Since Harry had brought her out of her shell, and especially since the 'makeover', Myrtle was downright friendly most of the time. A few of the older boys occasionally whistled at her and she had almost got the hang of flirting back. It was very surprising and nice to watch.

"Harry's gone down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron to fly for a bit since the weather's clear. I thought I'd take a break from the library and see how you were doing. Harry told me he saw you taking a walk with Helena Hufflepuff the other night. That must have been a surprise for you."

"Yes, she's a legend, even when I was alive. To have such an interesting but tragic life and then she's been dead for literally hundreds and hundreds of years. I was surprised when she came and sought me out for a talk."

"So, can I ask what you talked about or was it a private matter?"

"No I don't mind telling you Hermione. She had heard that I had done some changing and I was becoming a little more sociable and leaving my sanctuary a lot more often. She wanted to see how I was doing with all the newness of everything and wondered if I needed any advice or a female ghost just to talk to once in a while."

"That was nice of her to offer that. She's usually a very private person… ghost."

"I know. I'll try to never bother her but it was nice that other evening. We wandered the halls for an hour or two and I really can't remember the specific topics we talked about. She really is a very nice lady."

"That's wonderful Myrtle; I'll tell Harry – I'm sure he'll be thrilled you found another friend. Have you seen Ginny Weasley or any of the other writing girls lately?"

"Not really, I took a look last evening and the journal wasn't there."

"That's ok; I've begun to think that it's just not going to ever turn up so we'll never find out who this mysterious Tom is. We've got bigger worries anyway."

"I'm still trying to recall what happened to me Hermione. I'm sorry I'm so ditzy."

"It was a serious and deadly trauma Myrtle. It's no wonder you can't remember; we're not mad at you because you can't tell us about who or what killed you."

"I know but I'd still like to help you and Harry find out what the monster is so you can get rid of it. Let me pop in and take a look for the journal then." Myrtle walked through the wall to go into the loo; Hermione thought it was easier to watch the ghost go into solid objects than to suddenly appear out of them.

Myrtle suddenly came back out and almost yelled at Hermione. "The journal is inside but somebody tried flushing it down the loo!"

'_**Harry!'**_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 – The Soggy Tales

Myrtle watched as Hermione tilted her head a little to the side for about half a minute and then straightened up. "Harry will be here in about 20 minutes. He's letting Ron ride his Nimbus 2000 so he can short change his time outside."

Hermione went into the loo and Myrtle followed her by going through the door instead the wall. She was curious as to what the Gryffindor was going to do next.

Myrtle pointed out the stall when the book was located and Hermione opened the door carefully and peered into the toilet. The book was floating near the top of the water but it appeared to be much waterlogged and the water was stained blue from the ink that had already run from the pages.

"I really don't want to do this but it needs rescuing sooner than later. Before all the writing is ruined." Hermione took off her robe and turned her head as she started reaching into the toilet bowl. She didn't even want to imagine the lack of sanitary conditions in the old toilet.

"Stop!" Hermione paused when Myrtle looked in through the side of the stall and yelled. "I can get it; no use in you getting all uckied up."

Hermione let go her held breath and withdrew from the stall. She hoped Myrtle wasn't going to dive in herself. Merlin knows what it would do to her skin tone or phantom dress. But as Hermione held the door open, Myrtle made a scooping motion with her hand and a bunch of water erupted out of the bowl. The cascade carried the book out of the toilet and onto the bathroom floor.

"Myrtle that was just wonderful; you didn't even reach into the bowl to make that happen! How did you do it?"

The ghost giggled a little. "You don't live in or near water for half a century without learning a few tricks to ease the boredom." Myrtle floated out to the middle of the floor over the pool of water and started moving her index finger in circle. The water on the floor started rotating as it followed her finger and when it reach a good speed Myrtle made a little hooking motion. The water on the floor made a reverse whirlpool and flowed right back into the toilet! Leaving the book in the middle of the floor!

Hermione dropped her jaw in surprise. "Myrtle, you just performed a wonderful bit of wandless magic! You might be a full-fledged witch after all."

That statement brought Myrtle to a total halt also. And that is where Harry found them when he came running into the second floor girls' loo; both girl and ghost looking at each other in shock. Harry thought for a second that they had both been petrified and his heart came up in his throat. He dropped the broom he had been carrying. That sound made the two girls react. Hermione pointed to the book in the middle of the floor that was still oozing ink and water but Harry went over and hugged her.

"You just about scared me to death. I thought you had been done in by the monster."

"No but Harry you should have seen Myrtle. She performed some water magic without using her wand. It saved me from having to reach into the dirty toilet bowl."

Harry turned and thanked Myrtle and asked that she show them some other tricks when they had the time. Myrtle nodded but didn't think that what she did was all that impressive.

Harry was looking at the soggy mess that was the book in the middle of the floor. He was about to pick it up when Hermione stopped him. "Don't touch it Harry. We need to be careful about it if we want to read what Tom wrote. The ink may have already run too much to be legible."

"So what do we need to do?"

"First things first" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the soggy item. "Wingardium Leviosa." The book rose off the floor in response to Hermione's spell.

"Same old swish and flick then?" Harry asked.

"Yes but now with a few added features." Hermione concentrated on the spell and moved her wand hand in a few specific combinations. The book flipped around so that it was resting on its spine; the front and back covers fell open and the pages separated out.

"We need a freezing and holding spell Harry." Harry pulled his wand out and cast the two spells on the book. Hermione nodded and then reached out to take the book out of midair. She held it carefully as if it would fall apart if she moved it the wrong way. Hermione turned it this way and that peering into the pages as a way of trying to read what had been written.

"This year on the front makes it fifty years old. How did the girls find a fifty year old blank book? Oh wait, I can see a bunch of dates. This must have been a diary or calendar of some sort."

"So what do we do with it now?"

Hermione made another motion with her wand and said 'Custoditus Arifica'. "That's a restoration spell that Madam Pince showed me. We have to place it in a warm dry place to let the water evaporate out at a slow rate. If we try to hurry it up with heating spells we could damage or make the binding break as well as the individual pages. So it's going to maybe take a week or two Harry."

"Well at least we have it now. Do you want me to put it up in my dorm room? That way Ginny or the other girls won't tumble on it and get mad at you. I think there's a place on top in my room that's out of sight of everyone."

"Okay Harry. But how are you going to get it up there? It's a little obvious if you carry a frozen book up to the seventh floor."

"Ah Hermione, you've forgotten one thing. You're in the presence of the great Harrini. _Alakazam and presto mysterio_!" Harry made some impossible gyrations with his hands and then suddenly he and the book vanished!

"Harry, you could have just said you were going to use your invisibility cloak."

Harry uncovered his head which startled Myrtle a little. Hermione laughed at the pair. "Myrtle you need to keep this a secret from Ginny and the other girls until we can figure it out. We're not trying to invade their privacy but we need to figure out who this Tom person is and what he's been telling them. And it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets somehow."

"I promise I won't tell them anything Hermione and Harry. It's not like I'm staying in here very much of the time nowadays. I hardly ever talk to Ginny since Christmas; she's always in a hurry or seems not to be very talkative. It's a little depressing being around her. She sort of sucks the happiness out of the room just by being around."

Harry and Hermione said goodbye and went back up Gryffindor tower. Harry traveled under his invisibility cloak the whole time. Harry had to wait for about 20 minutes for Neville and Seamus to leave his dorm room but he finally waited them out and hid the diary on top of his wardrobe. He covered it up with the invisibility cloak just to make sure nobody would see it and walked back down to the common room to meet up with Hermione.

Xxx xxx

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Susan Bones were sitting together at breakfast the next morning when the mail came. Neville was the first one to spy out that Errol had made another trip to Hogwarts and everyone stopped eating to watch the bizarre flight of the erratic bird. (Or was it the erratic flight of the bizarre bird?) It was always a guess as to whom the owl would inflict itself on.

Harry unfortunately determined that Errol was headed directly for him. Harry slid his plate of food away from him quickly and tried to figure out if it was better that he ducked away or tried to catch the silly owl. While everyone watched anxiously Errol made the decision for them and ended up in crashing into Neville's morning cup of tea and splashing him and Harry. Hermione quickly placed a drying charm on the boys and Susan carefully fished the soggy owl out of the cup. She held the bird up and Hermione switched the spell over to the owl and the note it carried.

Ron, Fred and George had watched their owls' unfortunate landing and came over to see if the note was addressed to one of them. They were a little disappointed that a message from the Burrow was addressed to Harry instead. "And when was the last time any of you actually wrote TO your mother?" Hermione asked. The three boys looked at her like she was crazy but went back to their seats with their heads hanging a bit.

Another owl had patiently circled until the drama with Errol played itself out and landed for Harry to remove another letter from its leg. Harry saw that it was from Remus and put it in his pocket for reading later.

Harry looked and felt the first letter carefully. He recognized the writing on it as coming from Mrs. Weasley. The last one from her had turned quickly into a Howler and he was afraid that this one was going to be the same. He looked around and decided he had better take this one somewhere else than the Great Hall. He finished his breakfast and stood up. Hermione stood up too and Harry was about to ask her to stay when he saw the look in her eye.

The two exited the Great Hall and went into the first empty classroom they came to. Harry nervously opened the envelope and opened the letter. Hermione read Mrs. Weasley's words over his shoulder.

_Harry, _

_I want to apologize for the rude way I reacted to your gift to our family. Your generosity didn't deserve the Howler I sent to you and I'm sorry that I let my emotions run away with me. I hope you can find it in heart to forgive a stubborn wife and mother. I look at you (and Hermione) like you have been my own children and Arthur and I didn't expect any sort of reward for caring about you._

_I've talked to Arthur and despite the problems you are currently having with Ginevra, we'd like to extend the invitation to both of you to come and visit the Burrow again. We've missed both your smiling faces and know that Ron and the twins would like having you around. I'm not sure exactly what has or is happening with our daughter; she hasn't written to either her father or I since before Christmas. I've asked the boys to keep an eye out for her but I guess she hasn't interacted with them very much. I realize that neither of you are a part of her life anymore; I wish I could change that. She was very happy being in the bond with you both. _

_You'll have to excuse the ramblings of a nervous and worried mother. I just wanted to apologize and extend the invitation to become part of our family again. Despite Ginny's attitude, there are a number of people here at the Burrow that care about you and Hermione a lot. I thought a reminder of that might be needed. _

_All our love, Molly and Arthur_

Harry thought it was a really nice letter that Mrs. Weasley had sent and he could feel Hermione's happiness through their bond.

"That was nice of her to write that. It had to be difficult to extend that invitation knowing how much Ginny doesn't want to have anything to do with us."

"And knowing her and Arthur, this is not just a reaction to their mortgage being paid off. They really mean it." Harry let out a big sigh. "I know this is probably a mistake but I think I'll try talking to Ginny again when I get back from Zemdelza's this afternoon."

"Do you want me to try since you're going to be gone?"

"Thanks Hermione but somehow I think this is my turn. I'm not trying to patch things up but maybe I can remind her that she has some parents at home that still support and love her. Maybe I can at least get her to write her mother."

"That's a good thought but I'm not sure Ginny will put up with anything that tries to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. She's still brilliant at classes but there's times when I swear she looks like she could walk out the main gate and never look back for anybody or anything."

"Yes, I've had the same feeling and I've promised myself I wouldn't try to read her mind and see what's wrong. I asked Madam Pomfrey once and she said that there's nothing physically wrong or different with her."

"So what did Remus write? Or is that privileged information?"

"There is nothing in my life that I want to hide from you. Let me amend that – I have nothing to hide except your birthday presents or the next place I want to take you snogging!"

"Harry!" Hermione swatted at Harry but the wizard could see that she was smiling and meant no serious damage. Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek and then opened the letter from Remus Lupin.

"This is from both Remus and Griphook. There were only about 11 families or people that owed money to the Potter family. Of those three have already settled and paid the whole amount into the estate and 2 others have made arrangements to pay off the debts in the two years we requested. Three have disputed the findings and will appeal to Gringotts for an official goblin accounting. The last three are going to appeal to the Wizengamot."

"On what grounds?"

"That the estate has no proper legal standing to ask for a repayment of debt. The executor is a convicted criminal still in Azkaban and I am not a proper adult yet to demand an accounting."

"In spite of your parents' will that said you were to be financially responsible for all the Potter accounts."

"It seems that the argument is that my parents couldn't legally do that. I'm hoping that Remus and Griphook may have the legal precedents in order to make a successful argument in my favor. I may have to go find a barrister that is familiar with magical law."

"You don't want to resort to actually donning either the Potter or Gryffindor family rings in court, do you?"

"If that's the only way of proving that I have the authority or 'adultness', I'll do it. But I'd rather not come out in the open like that; there would be a media circus that would totally wreck any ideas of privacy that we might want to have."

"Well maybe Dumbledore can recommend a lawyer that is familiar with the law and not part of a pureblood family bankroll. You might have a word with him before you head to Diagon Alley."

"Yikes, the time! I have to hustle."

"I didn't know you knew that dance Harry."

Harry pulled Hermione in a close hug but swatted her bottom lightly. "You are picking up on my rotten sense of humor; I like that. I'll let you know when I floo back."

"OK, am I going to be punished for my cheek?"

'_**Only if I get a chance to kiss them and make it better afterwards!'**_

'_**Harry James Potter!'**_

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore had not been in his office when Harry arrived there a few minutes later so he left a note briefly describing the upcoming legal problems that might occur with the debt settlement and a need to possibly retain a barrister. He waited another couple of minutes but decided he couldn't delay any longer. Throwing the floo powder in the hearth, Harry called out 'Diagon Alley'.

It was raining hard in Diagon Alley when Jamie flooed in so that the slippery footing only contributed a bit more to his headlong sprawl on the ground. Excuse me, rain puddles. Jamie was totally soaked from head to foot and knew that if he performed a drying spell on himself he'd end up just as soaked in a matter of seconds. Something must have gone wrong with the weather protection charms that were in place over Diagon Alley. Usually the worse weather they got here was an occasional sprinkle.

Harry tried wiping off his muddy hands on the nearest lamppost as he considered what to do next. Considering his lateness now in getting to the jeweler's, Harry tried something he knew would probably work.

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**Yes Harry, is there a problem?'**_

'_**Only my usual luck. It's raining like crazy here in Diagon Alley and I had my usual graceless landing again. I'm totally soaked. Do you know a good shelter spell that would protect me until I get under a proper roof?'**_

'_**For a wizard this is something you should know already. It's going to cost you.'**_

'_**Whatever you want, I promise.'**_

'_**Cogeterei umbraculi should do the trick Harry.'**_

Hermione waited in the library as Harry performed the spell. He said the incantation but most have done something wrong because he swore once and then started laughing. _**'Well thanks Hermione. I got exactly what I asked for.'**_

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Take a look.'**_ Hermione concentrated on her link to Harry and tried feeling the part of things that was related to his seeing. Hermione saw that the rain was just pouring down and Harry was walking through the puddles to get to the jewelry store. Harry stopped when he became aware that Hermione was with him and looked up. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud in the library. Harry was protected from the rain by an oversized frilly pink parasol that had ribbons of purple lace hanging in strips around the edge!

'_**Oh Harry. That's just sooooo sweet.'**_

'_**I think I got the pronunciation just a little off. Please don't tell the twins or I'll never here the end of it.'**_

'_**It's a good thing for you that I don't believe in blackmail Harry.'**_

'_**Thanks for the help anyway. At least I know now how not to do that particular spell. I'm at the jewelry store now so I can banish it away now.'**_

'_**Have a good afternoon Jamie.'**_

Harry closed down the connection from his end and opened up the door to the store carefully. He hoped the rain finished quickly so he wouldn't have to try that particular spell again on the way back.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione was waiting for Harry when he got back from Diagon Alley. He held out his hand and she took when he passed through the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They started walking back to Gryffindor tower.

"So what was the big lesson today from Cafzod?" Hermione asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of jewelry. Hermione could see that it was a tiny pyramid of 4 pearls that had been magically fused or bound together.

"Water repellant spell guaranteed to provide a two foot buffer around a person. Cafzod thought I should take advantage of the inclement weather to test it."

"Does it work?"

"Now it does. But I did have to test it a few times to make sure it worked correctly. And yes, Cafzod threw me out the backdoor into the downpour five times before I got it right!"

Hermione giggled but threw a comforting arm around her mate's shoulders. "Then I won't suggest we end our Sunday by soaking in the hot tub in the Room of Requirement. It sounds like you've gotten waterlogged enough or one day."

"Maybe a nice long cuddle in front of a fireplace instead would work but I did promise you anything you wanted earlier."

"Just your company is enough for me Harry."

"We'll head up to the Room after supper then and see what comes up."

"Is that a threat or a promise Harry?" Hermione had leaned into his shoulder and Harry felt a little bit of hope and excitement in her voice. He was about to respond but saw that Ginny was heading down the corridor toward them. He was going to release Hermione but decided that they weren't doing anything wrong that would upset their former friend.

Hermione however moved away from Harry voluntarily. They both said their hellos to Ginny and she did stop and reply to their greetings. Hermione said goodbye at that point and said that she need to get back to the dorm and check on Crookshanks. Harry and Ginny bit turned a little to watch her go down the hallway.

Ginny turned and looked up at Harry. "Did you want to talk to me about something Harry?"

"Only if you don't mind talking to me for a bit. I know that neither Hermione nor I are on your list of close friends anymore but we're both still interested in how you are doing."

Ginny looked up at Harry and he could suddenly see how much change had gone through the girl since the accident. Ginny had lost a bit of weight and her face appeared a little grey and gaunt. There were circles under her eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept well for at least a week.

"So do I pass inspection Mr. Potter?" Harry realized he had been staring and had been caught at it.

"I'm not judging you Ginny. It's just been a long time since we've done anything but pass by each other in the hallways or just stared at each other across a classroom.'

"We've both been busy with things. I've seen what you did to Moaning Myrtle; adding a fan-ghost-girl to your harem?"

"Ginny, I don't have a harem and Myrtle's turned into a good friend for me and Hermione."

"Harry you have no idea of how many girls in this school would pay you to go out on a date with them. How does Hermione deal with the fact that so many girls look at you with lust in their eyes and heart?"

"You might want to ask her that since you used to be friends. As for me, I'm not looking for any relationship besides the one I have with Hermione. I'm also not trying to be mean or anything but why do you even mention it? You aren't interested in me anymore so it shouldn't matter."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you appear so attractive to other girls. I can't see it myself anymore and I just wonder about you Harry Potter. As far as I can see, you're nothing special to deserve being so famous."

"Well this conversation is going just ducky, isn't it? I'm sorry if my being here at school offends you somehow. You used to understand that I never wanted to be famous. I've never tried to be anything but friendly to the people that deserve it. You used to be friendly back and I'm sorry that our friendship has disappeared."

Ginny must have had some reaction to blush a little at Harry's words but she didn't respond for a couple of seconds. "That's just the way things are now. I have my reasons for staying away from you Harry and it has nothing to do with friendship. Sorry."

"Me too Ginny. I'm sorry that you don't even want to try anymore. I'm not just thinking about myself but for Hermione who really misses having her best friend in her life anymore. We both will try not to bother you in the future since you haven't any use for us. Oh, and one more thing before I leave. Your mother and father love you very much. If you can't remember about Hermione and I, then you might at least have some compassion toward them and write to them. They miss you too!"

Harry turned to leave and didn't see that Ginny held up a hand to stop him or to call him back. There were some tears in her eyes as the youngest Weasley turned and headed away from Gryffindor tower.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 – Riddle me this…

February 14th was only a few days away and Harry and Hermione were both running over their checklist of things that they had planned for the romantic holiday. Each hoped they had outdone the other in planning something romantic and memorable for their significant other. There were a lot of whispered conversations being held among the female contingent of the student body while the wizards were crossing their fingers and hoping that they weren't going to be surprised by any witch trying to declare themselves for them.

For a Friday, Harry's schedule was incredibly light for a change. The Quidditch practice was called off due to a bad snowstorm outside and the play review inside was only for the beaters and chasers on the team. Harry joined Hermione in the library and they made somewhat quick work of the foot of Potions homework that Professor Snape had assigned just the day before. Harry didn't really see any use of the obscure potions that could be made from Gillyweed but he did try to write an adequate description of its properties and other uses just in case it came up on the final exam.

Harry looked over to another table where Ron seemed to be struggling with the same assignment. Ron's sometimes solution to writing a long essay for Snape sometimes entailed him writing in big block letters to 'make sure that the temperamental git could read his writing'. It technically fulfilled the assignment but Ron had been caught more than once and ended up with a detention or two for the effort or lack thereof.

Harry finished his assignment and pushed it across the table to Hermione. It had turned into a habit that they checked each other's work for spelling, grammar, and content. It had worked to their advantage because while the assignment was the same, their approaches sometimes were radically different and they both learned something from that.

Hermione took a look at Harry's work and nodded back to him. "That looks good Harry; I never included that use for breathing underwater in my writing. The research I did said that it's horribly tasting and kind of slimy to boot. You'd really have to be desperate to resort to that when there's at least another half-dozen spells that would do the same thing."

Harry took the parchment back and made sure the ink was dry before he put it in his bookbag. _**'Hermione, I think we can read that journal now.'**_

'_**Really? Let me finish this up and we can go. How do you know that we can take it out of the preservation spell?'**_

'_**I got up extra early this morning and pulled my cloak off of it. I blew on the pages and they all kind of moved separately. Nothing was sticking together. And I saw a name inside the front cover.'**_

"It wasn't Ginny or any of the other girls was it?"

'None of them. Riddle."

"What riddle?"

'The person's name inside the cover."

"What's his name?"

"No, not what. It's a Riddle."

"It's a riddle inside the cover?"

"Yes."

"What's the answer?"

"The answer to what?"

"The riddle."

"Yes, the name."

"What name?"

"The name inside the cover."

"I've already told you. It's a Riddle."

"I'm confused Harry. Let's start again."

"OK, but I thought I was speaking quite plainly. There's a Riddle inside the front cover."

"What's the riddle say?"

"Nothing; it's the name."

"What's the name?"

"A Riddle."

"A riddle is the name?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes it's a Riddle."

"Here we go again."

This could have gone on for quite a while Harry and Hermione struggled to understand each other but Ron had walked over to see if Harry or Hermione could check his work. He heard the last couple of exchanges and broke out laughing. "That's wonderful Harry. Could you write that down? The twins could probably make a killing with that."

Both Harry and Hermione glared at Ron but he had given at least one of them an idea. Harry pulled out his quill again and found a scrap piece of paper. He wrote down what he thought he had been saying quite clearly and pushed it across the table to Hermione.

Hermione picked up the piece of paper and saw what he had written: 'T. M. Riddle'.

"I know that name." Hermione looked up to see that Ron had been looking over her shoulder at what Harry wrote. Both looked at their friend in astonishment. "How do you know that name Ron?"

"It's on a shield up in one of the trophy cabinets. He received an award, a special citation for services to the school. It happened fifty years ago. I had to spend my last detention with Filch polishing almost every bit of metal in that bloody trophy room."

"Language Ron" said Hermione almost automatically. Ron had gone a long way in improving himself but Hermione found his swearing a bit much at times.

Harry however jumped up and hugged Ron much to his surprise. "Thank you Ron; you just saved us a bunch of research and time."

"On a name that's fifty years old? You two have way too much time on your hands. Since you're not going to write down that bit for me Harry, could you at least look at my homework?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and took the parchment from Ron's hand. He could see Hermione writing frantically to finish up her foot of homework as he read quickly. Harry took another piece of spare parchment and wrote a few notes on it before handing it back to Ron. "That's good Ron but you spelled Gillyweed wrong twice and you forgot about the need to totally pulverize and boil the Gillyweed for the bunion removal lotion you mentioned. Other than that, it looks just fine."

"Thanks, I knew I forgot something important. Good think we learned that spelling correction spell from Professor Flitwick. It's saved me a ton of time from having to completely rewrite some assignments." Ron was watching Hermione pack up her books and notes and asked them where they were headed to next.

Hermione looked up a little flustered and said the first thing that came to her mind. "I need to take Harry to a nice quiet broom closet for a good snogging."

Harry's eyebrows almost reached his hairline at what Hermione had said. Ron however chuckled. "Luna and I found a nice one on the third floor just past the Charms classroom. It even has a light inside you can turn on and off." Ron suddenly blushed as he realized what he had just come out and admitted but Harry just laughed and punched his arm.

Hermione picked up her bookbag and gave Ron a small kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Ron for the info; actually for both bits of info. Let's go Harry."

Ron watched the two walk out of the library holding hands. Ron wondered if he had time to correct his Potions assignment and still meet Luna before she went to Transfiguration class.

'_**We're not really going to the broom closet on the third floor are we Hermione?'**_

'_**Of course not Harry. But that doesn't mean we won't visit it sometime.'**_

Xxxx xxx

Harry and Hermione separated when they got to the Gryffindor common room. Harry went up to cancel the spell on the diary and Hermione went up to get her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Both placed their respective objects into their bookbags and met back in the common room to head for the Room of Requirement. Harry paced the three times in front of the wall and the doorway appeared.

Hermione went into the room first and suddenly stopped. She turned to Harry with a little smile. "Got a few things on your mind other than that journal?"

Harry took a look around Hermione's form and immediately apologized. There was their normal study room with a table, chairs and a comfortable couch but one whole side of the room was lined with what appeared to be a series of broom closets. Additionally, there was a huge glass-walled shower off in the corner that had two large and fluffy robes hanging by hooks near the door.

"Feeling just a little bit unfocussed there Jamie?"

"No… I'm not sure where all that stuff came from. I'll get rid of them; it's very distracting if we're going to be looking into that journal." Harry closed his eyes for a second and the shower and all but one of the broom closets disappeared. Harry frowned but Hermione came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That one's mine; in case we do really well."

Hermione and Harry went and sat at the table. Hermione pulled out her favorite book and looked through the appendices at the end. "There's a listing for special services to the school. The only one that's listed for about fifty for fifty years ago: T.M. Riddle."

"That's the name inside the cover."

"Let's not start that again. Let me cross check. No, there's no reason given for the award. Why is that name so familiar? I know I've read it before."

Harry was taking the journal/diary out of his bookbag while Hermione was checking her book. The front and back covers had swelled up with the water damage but they were dry now. A little stiff and brittle despite the preservation. Harry laid it carefully on the table while Hermione went through the big book.

"Yes. Thought I remember if from the list of Head Boys and Girls. Tom Marvolo Riddle was Head Boy in 1944. He was a Prefect for Slytherin and received the award for special services the year that Myrtle died."

"You've studied the Head Boy and Girl list?"

"Yes, I thought there might be a test on it someday. Either in the History of Magic or…"

"Before you become Head Girl yourself." Harry had the little pleasure of watching Hermione blush at that remark but he went over and gave her a hug. "You're going to be the best Head Girl ever, I just know it."

"That's one of the reasons I study so hard. But back to Riddle."

"Maybe he received the award for finding or closing the Chamber of Secrets or catching the Heir of Slytherin. Do you suppose Winnie or Myrtle could tell us something else about this?"

"It happened after Myrtle was killed so she won't be any help. We could ask Professors Binns or Dumbledore. They were here at the same time and might know what he got the award for."

"I know we can't ask Hagrid because he was a major victim also; just not as extreme as Myrtle though. I'm sure he feels pretty bad about the whole thing still. Maybe we can find the whole truth or get him reinstated somehow. Let's look at the book now."

Hermione moved her chair over next to Harry so they could take good look at the pages together. Harry looked at his hands and then over at his girlfriend. "It should be safe to touch everything now Harry."

Harry opened the front cover and pointed out the name 'T.M. Riddle' on the front cover. It turned out the book was a diary of sorts but the dates were written so small on each page that it was basically a blank slate. It appeared that Riddle hadn't used it at all because the first page had been written by Ginny.

Harry made a small disappointed face. "So much for the notion that there might have been directions to the Chamber of Secrets or how the Heir of Slytherin was identified or caught. I don't suppose there is a map hidden in the binding or some invisible ink?"

Hermione pulled her wand out of her bag and tapped it on the diary. "Aperecium!" Both waited but the spell to disclose invisible ink resulted in – absolutely nothing.

"Blast it" said Harry. "Guess it's onto the reading to find out what this Tom has been telling the girls.

Hermione's and Myrtle's work in rescuing the book from the toilet had saved some of the writing but it was really hard to read. They struggled a little in the first couple pages to read what Ginny and the other girls in the little club had written. Strangely enough, they found out that Luna had only written once in the diary. That was in the first week and she never came back and wrote it again.

Hermione took over reading out loud; Harry just couldn't do it when he found out that a lot of the questions in the first month of the semester revolved around him. Ginny hadn't disclosed anything really personal but Harry's public image and history got a thorough disclosure for the girls who were raised as muggles. Some of the other questions caused Hermione to laugh out loud. "How big is his wand?" , "Does Harry have any birthmarks, maybe on his bottom?" , "Does Harry like girls with blue eyes better than brown?" "Here's my favorite Harry. How good do you think Harry Potter will be in bed?"

Harry had gone from being embarrassed to lowering his head to the table and covering his ears up. He simply couldn't stand the thought of seeing Ginny or any of her friends anytime soon.

Hermione placed a book mark in the journal and closed it up. She stood up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. When he looked up Hermione pulled his chair out from the table and sat on Harry's knee, facing him. "Ginny NEVER answered any of those personal questions about you. She respected your privacy, at least as far as we've gotten so far. And I'm the only one to actually know some of those very personal questions and you know I'll never tell anyone, so relax a bit."

Harry blew out a breath and looked where Hermione had put her arms around his neck. "Thanks." Hermione gave him a short kiss right on the lips and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "And I will never tell anyone that I think you're going to be very good in bed!"

Hermione's giggle as she straightened up was cut short as Harry popped her one on the bottom. But Harry was laughing by then and then pulled Hermione in to a big hug. "You do have a way of getting me out of a bad mood. Just one of your many talents."

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously but he wasn't kidding her at all. Hermione stood up and moved back to her chair. "Let's get back and through this before we waste the whole afternoon."

"It's never a waste if I'm with you Hermione." Hermione smiled as she watched Harry move her chair back next to hers. They were rewarded for their diligence when they found the first entry from Tom a few pages longer along. "He says he's a Slytherin and wants to know if any of the others are as lonely and homesick as he is."

"But I'm pretty sure that there aren't any Slytherin boys named Tom. Do you suppose he made up the Tom name so that nobody would find out who he really is?"

"That's starting to look like a possibility. Let's see what else he wrote down" Harry and Hermione skimmed through the remainder of the first month or so of school and found out that "Tom' had sort of appointed himself as a sounding board to let all the other girls tell him their secrets and problems. And it seemed to work for him. Harry and Hermione were astonished to find out that Ginny wrote down some of her insecurities about school and her brothers. _**'But nothing about either of us Harry.'**_

The other girls weren't far behind in telling this 'Tom' about their problems and difficulties. He got very good at phrasing questions and statements that were encouraging the girls to write to him.

"And here's where Ginny got blasted in the DADA class." Harry pointed out where there was a gap of about a week when nobody wrote in the journal at all. And the next few entries were all from Ginny about the trauma and her memory loss. The entries from 'Tom' got fewer and fewer as time went on from that point and it seemed like the rest of the girls stopped depending on the diary so much for their day to day problems. There were still entries but they got a lot shorter; except for Ginny who started complaining and, conversely, bragging about being left alone by everyone. Tom wrote back to Ginny's problems but it seemed he was just encouraging her to vent her anger and frustrations in the journal as a means of therapy. A few girls wrote to Ginny after her 'accident' but she never seemed to answer any of them directly.

They came to the end of the entries and Harry and Hermione leaned back in their chairs. 'That wasn't very helpful" Hermione said.

"But it seems like Ginny has found somebody to talk, or at least, write to. I'm not sure if I'm happy that there's someone there or mad that this 'Tom' has replaced us."

"I feel the same way Harry. What do you want to do now? Just return the diary to Myrtle's loo?"

"Actually I was thinking of writing to Tom and see if he maybe had some insight about Ginny or wanted to maybe meet me face to face. I'll try not to sound threatening; I'd just like to do what's best for Ginny."

"That sounds like a very good idea Harry. Mind if I see what you write? Then I can return the diary to the shelf down in the second floor girls loo."

Harry nodded and reached into his bag for a quill and an ink pot. He paused for a second and wrote down what he wanted to:

:: Hello Tom. My name is Harry Potter and I'd like to meet you.

Harry and Hermione were surprised when the ink just sank into the page and disappeared. They were totally astonished when a few seconds later Harry got a reply:

:: Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?

Those words also disappeared but not before Harry grabbed up the quill and wrote down his reply.

:: Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.

Harry and Hermione were having a very fast mental discussion about how the diary seemed almost sentient.

:: That's not surprising considering what I know.

:: How is the journal able to respond as if you are really here Tom?

:: I think it was mentioned somewhere that you are only a second year Harry. When you get to the upper years at Hogwarts, you'll learn more complicated spells that involve a combined memory charm and transference spell. This diary has a bit of my memories and character in it.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. _**'This looks like a wonderful bit of magic to learn Harry.**_' Harry nodded and went back to his writing.

:: So what do you know Tom? I know you got a special citation for services to the school the year about fifty years ago.

:: So a historian as well as a wizard. Very good Harry. I know a lot of the terrible secrets that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all those years ago. Many things that were covered up to hide the truth from the general public.

'_**Maybe he can tell us everything about the Chamber and the Heir.'**_

Harry nodded at Hermione's conjecture but wondered if he should just come out and ask. He dipped his quill back into the inkpot and started writing again.

:: Horrible things are happening here at Hogwarts again and there was a warning written that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. Do you know anything about that?

:: I'm not aware of what's happening now but I know all about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day it was just one of the many fables and legends surrounding the school. But it was not just a story. During my fifth year the Chamber was opened and the monster was let loose on the school. Many students were attacked and finally one was killed. I was lucky and finally discovered the person and the monster. He was expelled and I was given a trinket for helping resolve the crisis. But I was also ordered never to speak the truth about the matter. Professor Dippet, the headmaster at the time, did not want such a horrid blot on his record or the school, told everyone the girl had died in a horrible accident.

:: And the monster and the person who let it loose?

:: The monster was never caught and the person responsible was never imprisoned. From your account, it is all happening again. Do you want to see what I discovered all those years ago and who the guilty party was?

"Harry, how are we going to see that? He can't enter our minds out here can he?"

"I'll write and ask Hermione. I just asking for myself but if he shows me a way to see you can 'ride' along."

:: How are you going to show a memory? I can understand writing it out but are you capable of projecting a memory?

:: I made this diary to act as a sort as a sort of pensieve to simply store some of my memories that could be played back if a person knows how to look for them. I can direct that search since it's a specific memory. Let me show you.

:: Ok.

The pages of the diary blew and tumbled like a strong wind was riding through them. June the thirteenth was the date that the diary stopped at. Harry felt Hermione sit down next to him and join him mentally. Harry warned her that whatever was going to happen, he didn't want Tom Riddle to know she was observing.

Harry almost asked Hermione to leave and he could replay the memory later but she had worked so hard at trying to discover the secrets that he felt he couldn't deny her presence. _**'I only have the barest link with you Harry and I promise I'll be quiet.'**_

Harry spoke a reassuring word to his girlfriend and promptly forgot her as he concentrated on the page before him. There was a magical pull and suddenly Harry fell into the diary!

Xxxx xxxx

It was a weird feeling, falling into the page of the diary and suddenly landing upright on his feet. Harry congratulated himself on a successful landing but suddenly remembered that he actually wasn't here. Wherever here was. Looking around Harry did identify where he was; the headmaster's office. But sitting behind the desk was a person Harry had only seen in a portrait; Armando Dippet.

Harry realized that he was seeing Tom Riddle's memories from when he was alive fifty years ago. Harry thought he would be seeing things from Tom's perspective but evidently pensieves or enchanted diaries didn't work quite like that. Harry was in his own body and didn't see anybody else except for Headmaster Dippet.

There was a knock on the door and the headmaster called out "Enter". An older boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen stood in the doorway and Dippett motioned for the person to come. Harry saw the prefect badge attached to the robe of the person. He was tall, thin, and had thick black hair; some girls Harry knew might call him handsome.

"Sit down Mr. Riddle. What can I do for you today?"

Harry started at the name. This is what Tom Riddle looked like when he attended school. It was sort of nice to put a face to the name. When Harry went up to introduce himself, Tom walked right through him!

Harry called out to Tom but nobody heard him. He realized that he was only an observer here in this memory and nobody would realize he was actually here.

The conversation between the headmaster and Tom Riddle seemed very familiar to Harry. He quickly found out the Tom was an orphan also and he didn't want to be sent away from school for the summer. Tom was going to made to return to an orphanage. That sounded almost as cruel as Harry's lot of returning to the Dursleys.

Dippet cited the problems with the attacks on students as the reason the school was closing for at least the summer. Harry was surprised that a number of students had been attacked and one had been petrified. They were all muggles and Dippet mentioned the girl that had died(Myrtle!) as a reason that board of governors were deciding if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry might have to close for good! Tom bemoaned the fact that he couldn't come back for the summer and he might not return to the school at all for his final two years.

"If only someone could find out who this reputed 'Heir of Slytherin' was or catch the monster, I could probably convince the governors that the crisis was over. Then the school might remain open."

Tom Riddle stared at the headmaster for a while and then agreed with what Dippet had said. He excused himself from the office and said that he was due to perform his rounds. Dippett bid the prefect goodnight and Harry suddenly found himself trailing behind Riddle as he walked the corridors checking for wayward students or other problems.

A professor in rather loud robes stopped to talk to the prefect and check on his rounds. Harry recognized the professor when he walked into a patch of lamplight; Harry smiled at the appearance of Albus Dumbledore. This version of the headmaster still had a bit of red in his hair and beard. The two people parted after a brief conversation but Dumbledore regarded the back of Tom Riddle for a long time as he walked away.

Harry wanted to really follow Dumbledore and ask him a slew of questions but found he had no choice in the matter. He followed the Slytherin prefect around as he finished his rounds and turned over the patrol to an older female prefect from Hufflepuff.

Riddle didn't return to the Slytherin dorms but hurried to the dungeons and hid himself quietly in one of the vacant rooms. Tom closed the door so that it was only opened a tiny bit and then settled down to wait. Harry didn't know if he was waiting to meet someone specific or was waiting to see if he could find the monster or the Heir.

Harry grew bored as time passed in the dungeon room. His eyes adjusted to the little bit of light coming through the door and realized that he was in the room that served as the Potions classroom for Snape. Nothing good ever happened in this room and Harry got very nervous as he imagined something horrible happening next.

It seemed like forever but Harry eventually heard another person walking carefully down through the corridor outside the door. Harry saw a rather large shadow pass by and heard a somewhat familiar voice talking. Riddle carefully moved from his place and followed the sound of the other person in the corridor.

A few turns and twists later Riddle (and Harry) came to a door. The person turned out to be a huge boy and he had been carrying a good sized box that looked small in comparison to the person holding it. It seemed to be an outside door that hadn't been opened in a while and the person carrying the box put it down as he struggled to fight against the rust and disuse.

The door finally gave way with a groan and the boy looked around carefully and then started talking to the box. "C'mon Aragog… you got to get out of here before they find you.. it'll be safer in the forest… I'll come down and see you soon."

Harry recognized the voice at the second that the torches in the corridor flared up. It was Hagrid! Riddle was going to catch Hagrid!

"Easy there Rubeus." Riddle had his wand trained on the young-looking half-giant. This Hagrid had no beard and his hair was much shorter than what Hagrid wore in Harry's time.

The box rattled around as if something inside was getting frantic and wanted to get out. Hagrid was torn between looking at the box and the Slytherin prefect who was approaching him with a grim look.

"It's a good thing I waited down here tonight. The headmaster will be certainly be happy to know that the person responsible for all the attacks has been caught. Nice of you to box up your pet, the one responsible for that poor girl's death."

"He's done nothing and attacked nobody" Hagrid defended whatever was in the box.

"You'll be expelled for this Hagrid; maybe they'll send you to Azkaban as well. The monster that's been guarding the Chamber of Secrets will be destroyed. Don't move!"

Hagrid was standing between the box on the floor and Riddle. "You're all wrong about this Tom. I don't know a thing about the Chamber of Secrets and Aragog wouldn't attack anybody."

Hagrid had been edging toward the wall and Riddle was watching him carefully. Hagrid, in a surprising display of speed, grabbed a torch and threw it right at Riddle. When the prefect brought his wand up to deflect the flames, Hagrid reached down and opened up the top of the box.

Something low, black, hairy and with way too many legs scrambled out of the top and climbed the nearest wall. Tom started throwing spells at it in an attempt to stun or kill the creature and that's when Hagrid lost it. He ran and attacked Tom and tried removing the wand from Riddle's hand.

Tom was much stronger than he looked because he managed to throw the half-giant off of him and turned around trying to find the creature. Harry heard a sound right over his head and screamed as a giant spider with multiple eyes and a set of rather large pincers dropped right through Harry and scuttled for the door! Harry's screams were not heard by anyone and Tom raised his wand for one last shot at the evil-looking creature. Hagrid managed to get a hand on Tom's leg and pulled him down. The creature made it out the door and disappeared into the darkness. Tom rolled out of the way and got to his feet. "You shouldn't have done that Rubeus. Helping the creature to escape only compounds your guilt."

The last thing Harry saw of the scene was Hagrid crying softly as he laid on the floor of the corridor under the wand of Tom Riddle. There was a swirl of magic and suddenly Harry found himself back in the Room of Requirement with Hermione. They stared at each other with a look of despair and then fell into a mutual hug.

Xxxx xxxx

It took a good number of minutes for Hermione to stop crying and for Harry to calm himself down after that intense experience. They held each other for the longest time and Harry reached to the table and closed the diary up and pushed it away from them.

"So that's what happened to Hagrid" Hermione finally said. "That thing was the guardian of the Chamber of Secrets and it escaped. It's returned now to finish its work."

"I don't think so Hermione. As much as Hagrid loves his creatures, he wouldn't do anything to harm a person intentionally. I don't know much about spiders but I don't think they're capable of petrifying anyone; poisoning or death by a bite maybe but not turning them into stone. And how could a spider bite a ghost?"

"So you don't believe its Hagrid or that creature that's responsible now?"

"I never believed it about Hagrid to start with Hermione. I think Tom Riddle jumped to conclusions that night but the circumstances certainly fit the situation. The attacks stopped then and Hogwarts remained open."

Hermione sighed and wiped away the last of her tears. "Hagrid had his wand snapped but without the creature as proof, he wasn't sent to Azkaban. Oh Harry, what are we going to do now?"

"Back to research I suppose. We definitely can't ask Hagrid and since Dumbledore certainly knew the circumstances back then we gain nothing by showing him this diary."

"We could approach Myrtle about Tom Riddle and a giant spider and see if that jogs her memory."

Harry had another avenue he thought he'd look at. "The twins have been taking Care of Magical Creatures. I can ask to borrow some of their books and see if we can find what that spider was and the manner it defends itself or attacks. I can't think of anything else right now Hermione."

"I think I'll take the diary back to my room for a couple of days and try reading some more of the entries. Maybe we missed something from Ginny or the other girls."

"Ok then. You about ready to head back to the tower and our dorms?"

"Not in the slightest." Hermione reached out her hand and led Harry over to the couch. "I don't want to snog but could you just hold me here for a while Harry?

Harry smiled as he certainly understood the need for some comforting. The two Gryffindors embraced each other and let their closeness and companionship ease away a bit of their anxiety.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 – Preparations and a Naked Ghost

There was an announcement made the next morning at breakfast that set all the students talking and looking at each other. Dumbledore stood during the morning meal and called for everyone's attention. "As a reward for getting through some horrible times and a dreary month or two of winter, there will be a dance on Valentine's Day here in Great Hall. There's no formal dress code for the dance. It is for fourth years and above but the Houses may have individual parties in their common rooms for the remainder of the students. There will be a live band here but the music shall be conveyed to all the other common rooms. You are cautioned not to stampede yourselves in searching for dates."

There was a sound of disappointment from the lower classes as they were all going to be excluded from the main party the next evening. There was also buzz from the upper classes as possible dates were looked at and quick glances were given to potential members of the opposite sex.

Harry and Hermione already had some separate plans made and watched as nervous Gryffindors up and down their table, mostly male, thought about the upcoming dance and party. Fred and George sought out Angelina and Katie Bell and the girls nodded to their hurried question. Neville and Ron both turned to Hermione and asked her opinion if Professor McGonagall would allow them to invite Susan and Luna into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled and said they had better ask their girlfriends first. Both boys looked a little shocked but stood up and hurried quickly to the other house tables to make their requests. Harry smiled._** 'I'm glad I asked you to our personal party a while ago.'**_

Hermione winked at him but placed her hand high up on Harry's thigh. _**'Got any other surprise for me Jamie?'**_

'_**That would be telling Nonnie. Let's just say I think you'll have a memorable day.'**_

"So what do you want to do today Harry?"

"I've got an hour with Neville and somebody his grandmother is bringing in this morning. If I survive whatever that is, I'd thought I'd go see Godric. It's been a while since I've been there and I thought maybe I could pick his brain. He's had a lot more experience fighting monsters that I have. Maybe my description of whatever Hagrid had in that box will eliminate Hagrid as a suspect."

"And after?

"Well, there's this broom closet up close to the Charms classroom that I've been meaning to look into. Perhaps I ought to take someone with me to make sure that it's totally safe."

"I certainly wouldn't want you placed in danger Harry. Maybe I should go with you for that."

"I like the way you think Miss Granger. How would you like to keep me company for today?"

Neville and Ron came back from their mission and said they were successful on both counts. Luna and Susan agreed to the date and McGonagall had no problem having a few members of the other houses in the Gryffindor tower. Neville asked if Harry was ready for his lesson and Ron and Hermione asked Neville what the topic was going to be today.

Neville looked around a bit to make sure no one was listening to their conversation and then said "Personal defense". Ron asked why someone would want to learn that and was told by both Neville and Hermione that not all wizard duels were magical. "There's been cases in the past where a wizard of lesser abilities challenged a wizard to a non-magical duel. It is still the custom to teach young Lords how to handle some traditional weapons just in case." Harry asked which one they were going to start with today. Neville smiled and said he didn't know. Hermione became a little concerned at that point and asked if she could watch. Ron also asked permission and Harry and Neville said they didn't mind.

The four students made their way to Professor McGonagall's office where Lady Longbottom and the special instructor were schedules to floo in. Harry knocked on the door and was told to come in. He found Lady Longbottom having some tea with their Head of house. There was also a small wiry man dressed in some rather oddly fitting robes standing in one corner of the office.

Harry and the others entered the office and made their greetings to Lady Longbottom. She did the honors of introducing the new wizard to the students. "This is Drystan Fenwick; he's a fourth level weapons master and had been a tutor to a number of magical families for a dozen or so years. Drystan this is my grandson Neville, his friends Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

Fenwick's eyebrow went up a little bit at the last name but otherwise gave no other indication of recognition. He turned to Lady Longbottom and Professor McGonagall and gave them a short bow. "If you'll excuse us ladies, I'll go begin training these gentlemen." He led the four out of the office and then asked Neville where the training room was. Harry answered that he had the perfect place and started leading the group upward.

When he arrived at the seventh floor of the Gryffindor Tower, Harry turned to the older wizard. "We have an area that we will use but I need to go set it up first. If you'll excuse me for a minute or two." _**'Hermione, give me a minute to set up the Room of Requirement and then bring the others along. I'll be waiting by the door.'**_

A few minutes alter Hermione led the others to what Ron and Neville assumed was a simple empty corridor. They found Harry beside a door they had never seen before. Harry held the door open and told his roommates that he would explain later.

The interior of the Room was divided into a number of circles of various sizes and Fenwick nodded as he looked around. Fenwick looked like he was about to start the instructions when Harry spoke up. "Master Fenwick, I'm not sure of what arrangements you have made with Lady Longbottom for our instruction but I would be more than glad to pay any extra fee if you could also instruct my friends Hermione and Ron."

Both friends that were mentioned protested at Harry's actions but Harry gently reminded them of what a target he was. "Consider me cautious but I'd like to say my friends could defend themselves and help defend me myself if trouble shows up again."

Hermione and Ron both nodded at the logic and settled down and waited for Fenwick to reply. "That's a wise course of action Mr. Potter. It would be a little longer to instruct a group of four rather than two; but you'll have more opportunities to defend yourself against different strengths and weaknesses. We'll talk afterward about any fee Mr. Potter."

When Neville asked what they weapon they were going to start instruction with, Fenwick replied "quarterstaffs". Five quarterstaffs appeared leaning on a small table to one side and Harry explained that the room would provide whatever the instructor wanted. The five quarterstaffs disappeared and four padded quarterstaffs appeared on the table. "I have my own" Fenwick explained as his wand transformed into a rather sturdy looking quarterstaff.

Fenwick asked the four to do some stretching exercises before they even touched the staffs. Harry and Hermione knew what he was talking about and began loosening up their arms, shoulders and legs with a number of different exercises. Neville and Ron needed to have some instructions given them about how to stretch so that the muscles were loose enough to move quickly without having a possibility of strain or being pulled.

Master Fenwick told everyone to get a quarterstaff and try to find a grip that they thought they could use. He came around and checked all four grips and was pleased at how Harry and Hermione held their weapons. He had to correct Hermione's a little as she was probably going to be a little weaker than the males. Neville and Ron's grip were totally wrong and he corrected their hand placement.

The first order of business was explaining that quarterstaffs could be used offensively or defensively depending on their skills and the skills of their opponents. Fenwick then demonstrated a number of different stances and positions for the staff and had the four repeat his actions until they naturally placed the quarterstaffs at the proper positions. He then demonstrated movements that sequenced some of the positions together to provide defensive positions and a few attack poses.

By the end of the hour, Fenwick had the four paired up and had them moving through slow ordered scrimmages against each other. Harry had had a staff before so he was marginally better than the others. His lack of formal training worked against him as he made responses that were a reaction rather than a thought. Fenwick corrected him as much as he did the three others.

Fenwick finally called a halt when they all began making errors due to fatigue. Harry thought up some water bottles and the five gratefully relaxed drank for a bit before they finished the lesson. Master Fenwick gave each of them some praise and some criticism for their efforts.

"If would take probably six weeks for you to get really proficient with these but I'm only allowed three." When Neville asked why only three weeks were being allowed, he was told that there were other weapons that they were going to get familiar with before the end of the school year. "Knives, swords, axes, bows, and lastly shields. Lady Longbottom wanted a short course of familiarity with all. Next year if you decide to continue, we will specialize in one or two that you feel you are best at."

Harry and the others thanked the wizard for their lesson and said that they would be ready for next weeks practice. The five left the room and Neville walked the wizard back down to McGonagall's office. That left Harry and Hermione to explain the Room of Requirement to Ron. He had wondered where the both of them had disappeared to from time to time and now he understood. They asked Ron to explain it to Neville and to promise to keep it a secret from everyone else. Ron understood that Harry and Hermione were using it and promised that he wouldn't try the room out without checking with them first. Hermione thanked Ron for understanding.

The three made it back to their common room and went up to their dorms to take quick showers. Ron was tired from the unexpected exercise and laid down for a quick nap but Hermione and Harry met downstairs and walked down to see Godric Gryffindor.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione looked around for other students and gave the all clear for Harry to turn the ear of the statue of the Griffin. Just as Harry was about to proceed Myrtle came into the corridor and greeted them. Harry paused and let Hermione know it was time they talked to the ghost about Tom Riddle.

Harry asked Myrtle to follow them into the bathroom and let Hermione cast a privacy ward when they were inside.

"So what's the need for all this secrecy Harry?"

"We've found something else about the time you were killed and we wanted to talk it over with you. Myrtle, do you remember a prefect from Slytherin named Tom Riddle."

Myrtle floated a little as she began thinking. "I remember he was kind of dreamy looking but didn't go out with any girl. There were some rumors; very disturbing rumors."

Hermione was a little puzzled. "What kind of rumors?"

"There was never any proof and I didn't believe it but the common rumor at that time was that certain male members of the Slytherin house used their positions and their magic to take advantage of female Slytherin's. It was said that the girls were Obliviated to keep them from reporting the crimes."

Harry grimaced and Hermione was going to start a real rant about the old abuse of power when she noticed the look on her boyfriend's face. _**'Harry?'**_

''_**I've heard some rumors while I've been wandering the castle at night under the invisibility cloak. I couldn't tell it was bragging or not. That practice may be a Slytherin tradition.'**_

'_**Malfoy?'**_

'_**And others but I have no proof.'**_

Hermione swore and Myrtle looked at her strangely. 'Sorry Myrtle, I apologize. Harry just told me some other boys may be doing the same thing now."

"That's awful. Those poor girls."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Myrtle. We didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you. If you can remember any more about Riddle, I'd appreciate it if you would let us know."

Myrtle nodded and Harry could see she was upset about the possible abuse in Slytherin house. "Myrtle, we were about to visit a friend of ours. Would you like to come along?"

Myrtle smiled briefly but then had a question. "He or she doesn't have a problem with ghosts?"

Harry smiled. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I think you might you might actually like each other."

Hermione cancelled the privacy ward and talked to Myrtle while Harry went ahead to the statue of the Wyvern. Myrtle was surprised when Hermione told her there was a secret passage close to her bathroom; she had never known or suspected anything about it. Hermione told her that it was probably warded against any type of discovery and could have had a Notice-Me-Not spell that even worked against ghosts. Myrtle nodded and watched while Harry turned the ear to the statue.

The wall rotated and exposed the secret passageway and Harry, Hermione and Myrtle entered. The wall closed behind and Harry lit the passageway up with a 'Lumos' spell. When they reached the open end, Hermione threw lever to open up the hidden door to Godric's chamber. The lights inside flared up into full illumination and they entered the chamber. Harry and Hermione went up to the desk and faced the picture where the founder was usually found. Today, he wasn't. Myrtle had been walking around looking at all the displays and finally turned to face Harry.

"Who lives here?"

Harry was about to answer Myrtle when a booming voice responded for him. "That would be me and I'm not quite living here anymore."

Myrtle was startled and faced the big picture behind the desk. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Hermione moved up beside the ghost and tried to calm her down. "Myrtle, this is Harry's many times removed grandfather, Godric Gryffindor. Godric this is a friend of ours, Myrtle Beechwood. She's been a ghost here in the castle about 50 years."

Godric performed a deep bow to the ghost. Myrtle was looking with astonishment from the picture to Harry and back again. She finally found her voice. "A founder. Harry is related to a founder. That makes him…" Myrtle turned and made two deep curtseys; one to the portrait and then one to Harry. He was amused at the ghost's consternation.

"Lord … Harry; I never knew or suspected. I wish someone had told me. I apologize for my familiarity."

The laugh from the portrait was only echoed by Harry. "Myrtle" Harry said, "you should know that I don't need or want any special attention. I'm still the Harry you've known for months. Please don't treat me any different now."

Myrtle looked a little confused but Godric motioned the ghost over closer to the portrait. "Harry wants friends more than he wants people bowing and scraping to him. You must be a friend or he wouldn't have invited you here. Relax and enjoy our company."

Godric's words seemed to settle the ghost down and she asked him if she could continue to look around his rooms. The founder agreed but only on the condition that she come back and talk to him. Myrtle nodded a little wide-eyed and started examining the room some more. Godric watched her for a couple of seconds and then turned back to his other visitors.

"I'm betting you didn't come down here just to meet one of your friends. What can I do for you Harry and Hermione?"

Hermione decided to let Harry do the talking initially. "We were wondering if we could look through your books for some information we can't seem to find. Or talk to you about some nasty creatures you might have come in contact with."

"Granted on both counts. Actually if you can promise to take care of them properly, you may have all my books. They should have come down to you anyway."

Harry knew that Hermione had almost fainted at the excitement of getting her hands on the small array of books that were still in Godric's Abode of Honor.

"So what kind of creatures do you have questions about?" Godric asked. Harry and Hermione pulled out a couple of seats from in front of the old desk and sat down. "There have been some problems here at the school recently. Some people and a ghost have been petrified and we're not sure if it's creature or a wizard that is responsible. It has something to do with the Heir of Slytherin and his Chamber of Secrets. That Chamber was opened again about 50 years ago and Myrtle was the one that died as a result of that opening."

"Oh, the poor lass!"

"Yes and she can't remember anything about it. So she can't tell us whether it was a creature or a wizard." Hermione turned to watch as Myrtle wandered into Godric's armory.

"So what do you know or suspect then?"

Harry sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I…we viewed a memory of something that happened when the Chamber was open and saw a creature that may or may not have been involved." Harry described the spider-like thing that Hagrid had been carrying in the box with as much detail as he could remember. Godric settled back a little bit and thought for a minute or so.

"My opinion, not having seen the thing itself, was that it was an immature Acromantula." Hermione nodded as if it Godric confirming something she had suspected. Harry nudged her to get her to talk about the beast.

"Acromantulas are a type of giant spider that comes from the Far East originally, probably Borneo or Java. They can get as large as fifteen feet across in the body which would make their leg span something like 50 feet. They are rumored to be intelligent enough to converse in human speech but are highly aggressive and therefore dangerous. They have poison fangs but can also use their fangs to lop off limbs or inflict deep cuts on their victims."

"So there's nothing about petrifying then?"

"No but if their poison could paralyze someone, it might look almost the same as being petrified."

"Who is being petrified?" Myrtle asked as she approached the desk.

Harry was mindful that they were talking about something that might have killed the ghost that was next to them. "We were talking about some of the creatures that Godric fought against when he was alive. Acromantulas are…"

"giant, hairy spiders" Myrtle finished. "We talked about them one day in Care of Magical Creatures. It was something that the professor said we should avoid at all costs since they were highly dangerous."

"You never ran into any of those while you were Hogwarts, did you Myrtle?"

"No Harry, but it was said that there were a nest of them in the Forbidden Forest. That's why I never went near there."

'_**Well so much for jogging her memory with Riddle or a giant spider.'**_

'_**It was a good idea Harry, but at least she remembered something about Tom. Maybe that will lead to something else.'**_

'_**I hope so.'**_

Harry looked over to where Godric and Myrtle had started talking. Harry reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Back to square one, I'm afraid."

"We've made some progress. Hagrid's pet, Aragog, was an Acromantula and couldn't have petrified anyone. So it's a confirmation that Hagrid wasn't responsible for killing Myrtle."

"Who didn't kill me?"

Harry had forgotten that Myrtle was right next to him when he started talking to Hermione. He turned to face a very upset Myrtle.

"In our investigations we found out that Hagrid was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets and letting the monster attack students."

"The very same Hagrid that's been in and around the castle all this time?"

"Yes Myrtle but Harry and I are very convinced that it wasn't Hagrid that did it. It was solely the accusation of Tom Riddle that got him punished and expelled. And we just found out that all Hagrid had was one of those Acromantulas; and an immature one at that. We don't think it would have killed you."

"I wasn't bit or anything, I've looked everywhere for a mark."

Godric spoke up at that point. "You can't see everywhere on your body, Miss Beechwood. Can I make a suggestion that you disrobe somewhere and let another person look at you for bite marks."

Myrtle blushed a little and looked a little sideways. "Well, I guess that would work. Harry, how about it?"

Harry gasped but saw that Myrtle was grinning at him. Hermione laughed and said that while Harry might be able to do that, his girlfriend wouldn't allow it. Harry thanked Hermione mentally and watched as both females left and went into Godric's unused bedroom. Ten minutes later a grinning Hermione and still blushing Myrtle returned.

"No bite marks anywhere" Hermione announced happily.

"I'll come back when I can bring something to carry those books in Godric" Harry said.

"Hmm" Godric cleared his throat. "Are you or are you not a wizard Harry? Conjure something up."

Harry slapped his forehead once in annoyance and brought out his wand. Two seconds later he and Hermione were shrinking down the books on Godric's shelves and placing them into a small backpack that Harry had created.

Harry and Hermione were ready to leave at that point and told Godric goodbye and that they would be back soon. Myrtle came over and thanked them for bringing her to meet Godric and for the information they had given her. She asked them if it was ok to stay and visit Godric for a while and Harry said it wasn't up to him. Godric smiled at the three and said he had adjusted the protective wards so that Myrtle could come and go as she pleased. Myrtle gave a little curtsey to the portrait and then laughed.

"I like him" the ghost said. "he takes after his grandson in being attractive and friendly."

Hermione grabbed the slightly shocked Harry after her as she opened the secret door to the passageway. When they looked back they saw Myrtle sitting on the desk in front of the portrait and Godric was laughing at something that Myrtle had said to him.

The pair went through the passageway and entered the second floor corridor. Hermione reached out to hold Harry's hand. "You know Harry, Myrtle was only half kidding when she asked you to examine her. I don't think she would have really minded you taking a close up look at her without clothes on."

"I wouldn't do that to you Hermione. You're the only one I'm interested in looking at naked."

'_**Too bad. It was a great set of knockers you just missed out on.'**_

'_**Hermione!'**_

(A.N. There will be a short break in this story while I wrap up writing _A Granger Christmas. _Whatever made me think I could work on two seperate plots at the same time? I'll try to hurry the other along and get back to this quickly. My apologies to all. Captain Compass


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 – A Valentine's Day

The knock on the window startled everyone. It was early and they were up in a tower, for Merlin's sake. The girls looked at each other and then Lavender went to open the window as there was another knock.

Lavender opened the window slowly but didn't see an owl like she expected. In fact she didn't see anything at all but the early morning view. She was about to close and refasten the window when a gruff voice came out of mid-air.

"Delivery for a Hermione Granger! Delivery for a Hermione Granger!"

"Hermione, there's something at the window for you." Hermione put her robe on and went over to look out the window but didn't see a thing. A dozen roses of red and pink suddenly appeared and were held out to her. Hermione took the roses and noticed the hand that was holding them.

'_**Thank you Harry; Happy Valentine's Day!'**_

'_**And to you, my lovely lady.'**_

Hermione closed the window and took a deep sniff of the fresh roses. "Those are pretty" Parvati said. "I'll go find a vase for them. Harry?"

Hermione nodded and then picked up the little message card that was in with the roses. _"Only the prettiest will do for the prettiest girl I know. H"_

Harry flew into his own dorm room and carefully removed his father's cloak. It had been worth the early rising and flying around the tower to see the look of surprise and pleasure on Hermione's face about the flowers. Harry stowed away his cloak and went downstairs to wait for his girlfriend.

Parvati and Lavender came down and giggled when they saw Harry. Harry wanted to ask them what was going on but he thought they wouldn't tell him anything. He waited patiently while Ron and Neville came down and headed for the Great Hall to meet their girlfriends. Harry was patient to a fault but he was just about to mentally call out for her when Hermione appeared at the foot of the girls' stairway. Harry was happy to see her and gave her a hug when he felt a small scratch on his cheek. Harry leaned back a little and saw that Hermione was wearing the earrings that he had given her for Christmas.

"Special occasion?" Harry asked.

"You goofball, it's Valentine's Day. Of course it's a special day. Thank you again for the flowers; they are very pretty. The other girls were jealous of the present and the delivery. I didn't let them know it was you on a broom; they might get worried that someone was lurking outside and peeping at them.

'_**I'd only peep at you Miss Granger.' **_

"Let's head out for breakfast then." Harry and Hermione were about to go out through the portal when they heard a commotion behind them. They waited and saw Fred and George carrying a struggling Ginny down the stairs.

"I don't want to go down and see all that mush at breakfast." Ginny was really putting up a good struggle and Harry and Hermione hoped no one was going to get hurt.

"Then why did you tell us you were going into Harry's room just to talk to Dean about Valentine's Day?" George put Ginny down and received a kick to his shins for his niceness.

"I thought if Dean wasn't busy trying to court somebody today, he and I could work on homework together and do some revising."

Fred called out across the common room. "Harry do you believe her?"

Harry looked at the glare he was receiving from the youngest Weasley and coached his answer as best he could. "I have no reason to doubt what she says and you guys aren't going to look very attractive to your dates if there's still bats coming out of your nose later."

"Very good point, Harry. We…

".. apologize to the …"

"…best sister we ever had." Ginny glared at her two brothers and then turned and stalked out of the Common Room. She passed Harry and Hermione with only a nod of her head.

"That girl's got some issues" George said as he and his twin came up to Harry and Hermione.

"Has she talked to anyone about what's bugging her?" Hermione asked.

"No but she's been spending a little more time with Dean Thomas and the triplets. Nothing serious as far as I know; we've talked to Dean and he told us she runs hot and cold on him. It's very confusing."

"Maybe she just needs to get through the school year and get back to The Burrow and your mum."

"I hope that's all it is Harry. She's been very un-Weasley lately. She didn't even want to join in pranking our beloved Potions professor this morning."

"I guess we'd better hurry up and get down to breakfast. I'd hate to miss anything unusual that might happen today."

The four Gryffindors hurried down the stairs and found their usual seats in the romantically decorated hall. Harry saw that Luna had come over and sat next to Ron and that Neville had gone over to the Hufflepuff table and was sitting next to Susan Bones.

All eyes however soon turned to the main entrance and Professor Lockhart. He was dressed in the loudest, most obnoxious shade of hot pink that anybody had ever seen. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. It truly is a day for young love and I am here to ensure that messages of such get through. I would like to thank those fifty people here for the Valentine greetings that were at my doorstep this morning and I must regretfully inform those six males that I unfortunately do not go down that road at all."

Harry heard Ron make a retching sound from down the table and Harry couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Unfortunately Lockhart hadn't finished speaking. "There are some valentine cards that I have already been asked to deliver to some very fortunate witches and wizards. I have brought some helpers with me to deliver the notes and sing some verses as requested."

A dozen very unhappy looking dwarves came into the hall dressed as cupids with little wings and bows and arrows. The little togas they wore also contributed to their surly expression. Lockhart clapped his hands and half of the dwarves 'scampered' around the hall to deliver their messages.

The first of these approached the teachers table and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the first message. When it stopped in front of Professor Snape the dwarf pulled a card out of his pocket to read. The dwarf's gruff voice carried to the farthest reaches of the hall.

_He's a tall skinny bloke with features severe _

_Despite his actions, we think he's a dear_

_He wears a black cape _

_And makes our hearts ache_

_That darling Hogwarts Professor called Snape_.

"From someone named Anonymous" the shaking dwarf finished before scampering for shelter as fast as he could.

The hall waited for the explosion that was going to come but then a person's voice was heard coming from the Gryffindor table. "Ron, there's that funny color again. Do you think it's puce or would you call it more of a violet or tomato color?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing outright at Luna Lovegood's innocent question. Professor Snape however swept out of the hall while everyone thought the glare he threw at Lockhart would melt paint.

There were more deliveries to various people made by the dwarves. Some were simply cards and some were decent poems but everyone was delivered in turn. Harry was watching in amusement but became very concerned when the next to the last one stepped toward him and Hermione.

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**I wouldn't do this to you Harry!'**_

The dwarf stopped right in front of Harry and pulled out a card and a poem. The card expanded to a picture about five feet high and floated over Harry's head. It was a picture of Harry wearing his Quidditch gear and flying on his broom. Whoever had taken the picture had not got Harry's usual profile. It showed Harry looking back over his shoulder as he was flying away. _**'So that's what my butt really looks like?'**_

Harry lowered his head to the table and tried covering his head. The dwarf simply resorted to speaking louder in delivering his message.

_His eyes are as green as a new lily pad _

_That he came here to Hogwarts, we are all very glad _

_His tush looks so swell; there's none any hotter _

_Than our handsome and thrilling, _

_Our incredible Harry Potter ! _

The roar from the hall was joined by the laughter that came from the Gryffindor table. There was a moment of silence and then the dwarf spoke up. "From the Harry Potter Fan Club."

"**Incendio!"** Harry looked up as the picture erupted in flames over his head. He looked down the table to see Ginny standing and brandishing her wand. **"Evenesco!"** Ginny yelled and pointed her wand again and the burning portrait totally vanished. The dwarf ran to hide behind a gobsmacked Professor Lockhart.

"I knew I shouldn't have come down here. Don't you idiots know anything? The bloke's been spoken for! Honestly, where's your heads?"

Ginny stalked out of the hall before any of the professors at the head table could recover their wits and dock her points or give her detention. Harry was in shock both from the message and then what Ginny had done.

As the last of the dwarf messages was delivered to someone in Hufflepuff, a bunch of Harry's friends came down to where he was still sitting with his mouth somewhat open.

"That was weird" Neville commented.

"I think she was doing you a favor Harry" Ron speculated. "She knows you don't like that kind of attention."

Harry looked around to his friends for any other opinions about what had just happened. Hermione just shook her head; she had no comment on the last ten minutes.

"Would somebody at least tell me how big this fan club is supposed to be?"

Everybody got very interested in their shoes for some reason and Harry looked around for somebody to tell him the truth. "Luna?"

"The last time we met there were about thirty of us. Of course there was an Astronomy class that night so some people were missing. It's hard to find a common time to fit everybody since there's people from all seven years."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. He looked up after a couple of minutes to see everyone was watching him carefully. "Would whoever is here pass along a message to the club for me then? Tell them all thanks for the poster and the poem but I would like it if they put the time into their studies instead."

The fact that the twins nodded made Harry suspect that they were involved somehow. He really didn't want to lose his temper about the existence of a club just about him but he had no clue how he was supposed to deal with it.

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess the floor show is over for now but I'd advise running and hiding if you see any of those dwarves coming at you for the rest of the day. I'm off to go see Dumbledore."

"I'll walk you up Harry" Hermione said. The duo made their goodbyes to their friends and said that they would catch up with them at lunch or soon after. They were still talking about the card and Ginny's reaction when they came to an empty corridor. Hermione looked around and then went into a deserted classroom. She beckoned Harry in and the locked the door behind him.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Hermione?"

"Yes and no, I thought I would get a little jump on our date later in the Room of Requirement. Would you go and sit on the desk then and close your eyes?"

Harry did as he was instructed and made himself comfortable on the edge of the teacher's desk. It was about 30 seconds later that Hermione told him he could open his eyes. Harry looked around the room and then let out a whistle.

Hermione had put on her new Hogwarts uniform and had been wearing it underneath her robes. She had done some totally unauthorized transformations on part of it and Harry was glad nobody else would be seeing his girlfriend in her current mode of dress.

The skirt had been shortened from knee high to almost indecent. That length accomplished two very important things. It gave Harry a wonderful view of Hermione's long and shapely legs. And when Hermione whirled suddenly, the skirt flared out and Harry could see both her knickers and the bottoms of her cheeks.

Hermione was wearing some dark stockings that were held up by some red garters and a sheer white garter belt over her dark blue knickers. Hermione turned and walked directly away from Harry with a certain extra wiggle in her walk.

"You are giving me a heart attack here Nonnie." Harry watched as his girlfriend turned around and came at him like she was a cat stalking her prey. She stopped right in front of Harry and grabbed the lapels of his shirt. She pulled Harry straight at her and gave him a kiss that could not be classified as just friendly. Hermione released Harry and stepped back two feet.

Harry appeared a little woozy and had the biggest grin on his face that Hermione had ever seen. "Does that give you some idea of how much I liked the flowers this morning?"

Harry nodded and tried to find his voice. "I have absolutely no idea of how to tell you how incredibly sexy you are Nonnie."

"Good. I wonder if Professor McGonagall would give me points for transfiguring my skirt. I wasn't sure if it was too much. It took all of my nerve to wear that down from my room; even with my robes over it."

"I wouldn't show McGonagall that skirt if I were you. You didn't have to dress down and do this for me Hermione. You know I love you very much just for you being you. I don't want you to think you need to perform for me."

"Then you never want to see this skirt again?"

"I'll leave that choice to you Hermione but I won't lie to you and say that it isn't very exciting. It'll be in my memory for a very long long time."

"I really don't understand it but I get these crazy ideas every once in a while that makes me want to drive you crazy."

"Well you certainly succeeded in that. It may take a while for me to be able to move from this desk."

Hermione giggled. "Well, we could take care of that not so little problem."

Harry just wiggled his index finger at her and Hermione came back up close to Harry again. He pulled her into a big hug and nipped her neck with his teeth. "However much I want to stay here and neck with you for the rest of the day, I need to be getting along to Diagon Alley and Master Cafzod."

"It's ok Harry I understand. Help me with my robe?"

Harry hopped off the desk and went to where Hermione had discarded her robe. He picked it up and held it out for her to shrug into. She double checked the fastenings to make sure nothing was revealed and held out her hand. Harry took it and they made their way up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Harry checked around and then pulled Hermione into a hug. He also dropped his hands to her hips and applied a warming spell to where he thought it would do the most good. Hermione smiled. "Thanks, it is a little drafty with the cold floors."

"Maybe some leg warmers might have been a better idea."

"So are you volunteering then to keep me from becoming chilled?"

Harry laughed. "Always!" He gave Hermione a kiss to the cheek and watched as she walked off toward the Gryffindor Tower. He then turned to the gargoyle and made a pass in front of its face. The wall separated behind it and Harry made his way to the escalator stairs.

Professor Dumbledore was playing with a rubber paddle ball when the door swung open to his office. Fawkes head was bobbing as he followed the ball on the rubber band. Dumbledore looked over at Harry and lost his coordination with the toy. Dumbledore sighed and placed the toy back on his desk. He sat down and looked at all the forms in his in box. "Back to the paperwork then."

Harry sat down in the desk and looked at the headmaster. "No one would think less of you sir if you hired a secretary to take some of the lesser details and routine filings."

"I've asked the Board of Governor's more than a few times for that and I do believe that they think they can just overwhelm me in paperwork. There's no authorization for a position like that in our current budget."

Harry stood up a little straighter in his chair. "I would suggest posting a position in The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Lord Gryffindor will be providing the funds and authorization for that position himself. I think a thorough interview and maybe a loyalty oath or Veritaserum would find you a competent and trustworthy assistant."

Dumbledore nodded his head toward his visitor. "Thank you Lord Gryffindor. It would be a relief if I could get out around the school again instead of being stuck in my office. Is there anything I could do for Harry rather than Lord Potter or Gryffindor in return?"

"I was caught by surprise this morning about the news of a certain fan club. I really don't want people wasting their time over me. There are certainly other interests and pursuits that the students here could be more productive with."

Dumbledore smiled across the desk at the young lad. "I do believe it's being done as a measure of friendship and protection rather than a blind devotion. If you haven't noticed, Mr. Malfoy has not made any direct confrontation with you since the New Year started. I have seen some students making diversions when he has appeared to want to talk to you. And I haven't heard much of the buzz and whispering about you in the main hall when you or Miss Granger have appeared."

"But I don't want anyone else becoming targets for Malfoy. I'd rather fight my own battles; I'm not a coward."

"I know that and I think the members of your fan club know that. Perhaps your best action at this point would be to find out when a meeting is and address them yourself."

"I don't want this attention or hero-worship. I don't think I done anything worthy of it. I'll see what I can find out. Merlin knows what I'll say to them if I find them."

"I hope you remember when that moment comes that all those people consider themselves your friend in one way or another."

"As if I didn't have enough to think about. I'd best be going on to Diagon Alley. With your permission headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as Harry got into his hearth. "Have an enjoyable day, Harry."

Harry smiled and threw the floo powder down. "Diagon Alley!" The green flames flared and Harry was suddenly gone from the headmaster's office.

Xxxx xxxx

Jamie Evans stumbled one more time in helping the wizard up from the ground. He had lurched out of the floo right into the path of a man that was about to enter the same hearth.

"I yam so sorry, sir. I seems to be all feets and wobbles today. Jere, let me brush ye off den. Is the lest I cud do fer ye."

'Get your stupid, dirty hands off from me before I have you arrested for assault!"

"Me apologies agin den gov'nor. I'll be on me way." Jamie walked away from the floo point but turned around after a number of steps to watch Lucius Malfoy continue to brush himself off. When the angry wizard looked up at him, Jamie gave him a very slow wave and then turned before he let the smile appear on his face. 'That makes up for the dwarf' Harry thought as he headed for the jewelry store.

Harry said good morning to the Dana and Mr. Pierson before entering the rear of the store. As last minute Valentine shoppers were crowded around the display cases, Harry saw that two other part times salespeople had been called in to handle the demand. Greeting Galltak, Harry saw the small goblin shake his head back at him. "He's in one of his moods today but he wanted to see you immediately when you came in. He's been making custom jewelry pieces all week. Sorry Harry."

Harry clasped the goblin a little on the shoulder. "Can't be avoided I suppose." Harry opened the door to the inner workroom and saw Master Cafzod swearing at one piece of jewelry in front of him. It seem like somebody wanted a significant charms placed on a necklace and there was a flaw on one of the stones that kept preventing the merger of all the spells.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Good Morning, Master Cafzod!

The elder goblin swiveled around on his stool and stared at Harry for a second. "Morning Baltek. GALLTAK!"

The apprentice goblin hurried in from his place in the outer workroom. Cafzod held up the bracelet to him. "There's a flawed topaz on the inner row; replace it but don't disturb the other charms I've placed."

"Yes, Master Cafzod. I'll put the other custom orders aside while I work on correcting this."

Galltak took the bracelet and hurried back to his workstation. Harry estimated that it would take about 45 minutes to disassemble to piece, find a matching topaz (that wasn't flawed) and reassemble the piece. The goblin couldn't use magic to do it because it might disturb the balance of the magical charms already on the piece. It was a little bit tricky procedure.

Cafzod saw that Harry was looking at the retreating goblin. "He'll have no problems fixing that. He'll be ready to move on and establish himself soon.'

"He's a competent jeweler." For a goblin that was a good praise. Harry turned his attention back to Master Cafzod.

"It is time for you for you to choose your staff. You will need a complete 24 hour period away from your school to choose and do the bonding ceremony. I believe I know what material you will want but it is still my duty to instruct you on all the choices you may make. Take a seat Baltek."

Harry pulled up the nearest chair and paid attention. If this was a lecture, Harry would be expected to repeat it back to his instructor as soon as it was done. It wasn't easy but it was the goblin way of doing things. Harry said a silent thanks to Hermione for helping him train his memory.

The lecture lasted for almost an hour and a half and was only broken up when Galltak brought the bracelet back in for examination. Cafzod examined it for two minutes and just nodded at his other apprentice before he placed it back down on his own workbench. He then turned back to Harry and the lecture.

When he finished with the lecture Harry was given a five minute break. He then had to come back and face a pretty vigorous oral exam on what he had just heard. After Harry finished answering his questions, Cafzod dismissed Harry and said he would accept his choice after a week and then they would talk about the choosing test. Harry was a little apprehensive about the news of another test but just bowed to Cafzod and took his leave. Galltak was very busy with other pieces of jewelry so Harry just interrupted him long enough to say goodbye.

Harry wondered if he could manage to trip himself and knock over the elder Malfoy if he saw him again. He took a good look around the street but just decided to head back to the school and Hermione.

Xxx xxx

Hermione was listening as Harry had described his time away in Diagon Alley. She almost choked on her lunch laughing as Harry described his 'meeting' with Lucius Malfoy. She thought Harry had done a wonderful job of being clumsy around the fastidious wizard.

When Harry started describing his lecture from Cafzod, Hermione interrupted him. She dug into her bookbag and started taking notes on all the materials Cafzod describe that could be used in making a staff. The goblin had gone into great detail in describing the advantages and disadvantages of each different material.

When she had finished taking notes, Hermione leaned back and looked at Harry. "But you've already made up your mind, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Probably since the other one got destroyed."

"So it's the Everwood then."

"Yes, I'm pretty much convinced that it was the hardness of the staff that saved me from being killed by that attack by Quirrell."

"So you're going to try constructing your staff from the hardest one to work with according to Cafzod. Did he explain this bonding ritual?"

"No but maybe Dumbledore can tell me or one of those books we liberated from Godric."

"I was thinking we could get to reading those books this afternoon in the common room. I'm sure if we showed up in the library with them, Madame Pince would confiscate them as historical documents."

"And we wouldn't want to lose any of our own books would we?"

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy and Harry relented. "No, I certainly don't want to lose track of any family heirlooms. We'll find a quiet corner and see what we can turn up."

"Want me to wear that little number I had on when we were reading at my house over the holidays Harry?"

'_**NO, I don't any other male eyes to see that little bikini on you! Even when we go on the cruise this summer.'**_

'_**You know I'm not going to pay any attention to what other guys think. But thanks for the little possessiveness.'**_

'_**Are you upset that I still think that way?'**_

'_**No since I have to deal with who knows how many females that are in your fan club. I'll have to thank Ginny for her pyrotechnics.'**_

Harry leaned closer into Hermione's ear. "Pass along mine as well then."

Hermione smiled at the answer. The two stood up from the lunch table and made their way upstairs. Harry went up to his dorm and opened up the hidden side of his trunk where he had stored the shrunken books. He cancelled the shrinking spell and transferred then into his bookbag. He got to the door just as Seamus and Neville came in arguing. They were trying to decide if casual or dressy would make the best impression on the girls they were planning on spending their evening with.

When they asked Harry for his opinion, Harry asked them if they were going to some dancing. Seamus said a panicky no but Neville said he hoped that there would be some slow numbers. Harry told them to get a little dressed up but mostly comfortable for what they wanted to do. Depending on what the girls were wearing it was easier to get more casual than to try and get more formal. That seemed to settle the discussion as both his roommates headed for their trunks and closets.

"And Seamus, don't forget the mouthwash and some deodorant!" Harry ducked as the Irishman threw a pillow in his direction.

Harry found Hermione in one of the double chairs (she refused to call it a loveseat) near the back of the common room. Harry sat down beside her and started pulling out the books in his bag. He placed half in front of her and the other half in front of him.

"I thought we would just do a division of those that might be useful and those that weren't. That way we won't waste our time reading something we don't need. I know you'd like to read everything but we'll get around to them all eventually."

Hermione nodded her understanding and picked up the first book. She scanned the title and then placed it on the floor next to Harry's bookbag. She did the same for the next two books and then placed one in the center of the little table.

Harry was going through his own set of books and he had worked through almost his whole stack when he pulled a thin little red book up and began thumbing through it. He stopped, closed the book carefully and placed it down on the table.

"Harry, what is it? What was that book?" Hermione reached for it but Harry just grabbed her hand. "That book is not for us. I think I will go take that down to Dumbledore now."

Hermione didn't know what was bothering Harry but she trusted him about a decision. Harry picked up the book but showed the front of it to Hermione before he put it into an inside pocket of his robes. Hermione looked at the black lettering and started blushing herself. "I didn't even know there was a branch of magic like that."

Harry patted the place where the book was. 'A Gyde to Sexe Majics and Spelles' was not one he even wanted to look at again after he had seen a particularly unnatural and sickening illustration. Harry made his apologies to Hermione and left the common room for Dumbledore's office. He found the headmaster walking with Professor McGonagall and hesitated before he interrupted them.

"I hate to bother you two but Godric gave me a number of old books that he had in his chamber. Hermione and I were just looking through them and came across this." Harry held out the book and Dumbledore took it from his hand. He looked at the title and made a disgusted face. Harry watched as the headmaster levitated it and then burned it in front of him.

"There is a reason that has been thrown as a branch of magic. The practitioners often forgot their morals and objectives in a bunch of misguided attempts at 'practicing' their art. The results were often flawed and sometimes deadly. It's best you forget this ever existed Harry."

Harry bid the two professors a good day and made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. He was thinking along the way about the Dumbledore's opinion that love was the way to defeat Voldemort. He was still thinking about that when he reentered the Gryffindor common room. He found that Hermione had been kicked out of the chair that they had been sitting in as the area was being cleared as a possible dancing area. Percy Weasley was directing the operation with a hint of impatience as if he was in a hurry to be elsewhere. Of course Fred and George were adding their own directions to the small group of wizards in an effort to 'help' their brother get ready for his date with Penelope Clearwater.

Hermione and Harry watch the mayhem for a couple of minutes before Hermione handed Harry back his bookbag. "These are the ones we need to take a look at; I put the others in my bag to add to my bookshelves in my room. Parvati and Lavender won't bother them."

"Thanks for finishing up while I was gone. I'll see you in about 45 minutes in front of the Room." Harry trailed his hand down Hermione's arm and then squeezed her hand. They had decided a little separation before their date would be good as they needed to dress and double check their plans.

Hermione squeezed his arm briefly and then hurried up the girls' stairway to her room. Harry watched her until she went out of site and then went up the boys' stairway.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 – Cleaning Up and A Mess

Harry was leaning against the corner of the hallway when Hermione came up to greet him. She gave him a hug and a card. He did notice that Hermione was carrying a small sack and wondered what she was carrying that the Room wouldn't provide. Harry opened the card and then kissed her. "That's a very good sentiment."

Harry looked at her robes and Hermione answered his gaze. "No, I'm not wearing what I did this morning. I can be that brave only once a day Harry."

Harry laughed. "It's probably a good thing because my heart wouldn't stand the strain twice in one day." Hermione leaned a little closer in the embrace and whispered back. "Wasn't it your pants that were really strained this morning Jamie?" She winked at his smile and then Harry started pacing in front of the wall. An elegant door appeared and Harry went and held it open for Hermione. She gave him a little curtsey and entered.

The Room of Requirement was furnished very simply and elegantly. There was a coat rack to one side to hold their robes and a small cloth covered table with a single candle burning in a small holder. A small fountain burbled just off to the side and the candlelight just highlighted the tumbling water. There was the smell of a variety of flowers and the ceiling was pierced by a number of blinking stars.

"You've outdone yourself Mr. Potter."

"The setting pales in comparison with my company this evening Miss Granger. May I hang up your robe mademoiselle?"

"Oui."

Harry held her robe while Hermione undid the fastenings. He removed it from her shoulders and thought that she was just as stunning dressed up nicely and she had been dressed up enticingly. Hermione had a nice black sheath dress that was slit on both sides to a couple inches above her knees. She was had some small heels on that did some nice things to shaping her calves which were just below the hem of the dress. Harry saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had given her for Christmas.

"You are always a pleasant surprise Hermione. You look gorgeous!"

Harry slipped off his robes and Hermione returned the compliment. Harry had dressed in black slacks and a simple blue button down shirt without a tie. He held out an arm and escorted Hermione to the table. He held out the chair for her and then seated himself beside her. Harry reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. He settled back in his chair and raised his voice just a little bit. "Frap?"

Hermione was surprised to see that one of the Hufflepuff house elves appeared with a huge platter that she set on a new table. "Thank you Frap. You're help is greatly appreciated." The small elf bowed to both Hermione and Harry. "Enjoy your meal, lord and lady." Frap turned and was suddenly gone from the room.

Harry stood up and went over and removed the cover from the platter. Hermione saw a couple of salads and smelled something else that just wonderful. "Is that…?"

"Orange chicken over a bed of wild rice. Something simple but exotic; just like my bond mate."

Hermione blushed a little at the complement but did start to attack the meal once Harry had set out the plates for both of them. "This is absolutely divine Harry. How did you manage this?"

"Actually, Miss Granger, it's your mother's recipe. I owled her a few weeks ago with a request for some of your favorite meals and she sent back five recipe cards for me to have. It wasn't much of a stretch to pass it along to the kitchens and ask for someone to bring our meals here this evening. I take it you approve?"

"If my mouth wasn't busy eating this fabulous meal, you'd see how much I approve of it. Take any number of kisses into account for future ravishment Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed at the approval he saw in his girlfriend eyes. He was glad she was having a good evening so far. They talked about the other recipes that Dee Granger had sent to Harry and they both agreed that a couple of them would make fine picnic lunches once the weather got warmer. Hermione smiled as thought of a few places along the lake that Harry had shown her.

Just as they finished their meal some music came drifting into the room. Hermione smiled and before Harry asked her, she stood up and held out her hand to him. The two danced for a lot of slow dances together as the music shifted from tune to tune. Eventually Harry had to ask for a break as he had developed a good thirst. Both sat back down on their chairs and sipped at their glasses of chilled pumpkin juice. "I have no idea of what you would like from this point forward Hermione. I thought we could think up a couch and do a little bit of snogging if you don't mind."

Hermione reached for Harry's hand again. "This is where my part of the evening starts Harry. You've done a wonderful bit of magic. I thought the setting and the supper was perfect. Thank you very much for the care and attention." Reaching down for the little bag she brought, Hermione straightened up with a smile. "I'd like you to close your eyes for a while Harry. I'll let you know when the surprise is ready."

Harry closed his eyes and his other senses as he felt Hermione stand and walk away from him. He had no idea of what her surprise would be. The sound of the waterfall changed a bit about a minute later and Harry finally heard his named called out. He looked around to see that the table and plates had vanished and a couch had appeared a few feet away. The sound of the water was coming from a big shower with opaque sides but Harry couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Then the door to the shower swung open just enough for Hermione's wet head to peek out around it.

"Hey, I really need somebody to wash my back. You want to volunteer?"

The door closed up again but not before Hermione heard a gleeful shout and saw that Harry's clothes would soon be joining the trail hers made on the floor to the shower. She grinned and wondered which way she should be facing when Harry opened the door.

Hermione heard Harry as he made his way across the floor and watched his shadow as he reached for the door to the shower. He grasped the door handle and then stopped moving.

"Harry?"

"I'm just making sure we're on the same page here."

"Just the wash and dry Harry. I'm thinking this is a little naughty but I'm not planning on anything other than some good cleaning fun."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Harry opened the door to the shower and walked in. He and Hermione came together under the spray and kissed for a bit and then Harry reached for the shampoo. He found out that Hermione really enjoyed having somebody else running their fingers through her hair and scalp and he did it twice to make sure that 'it was a properly done job'. Hermione got her eyes back in focus to return the favor for Harry.

Harry poured out some of the liquid soap that Hermione had brought into his hands and began washing her at her shoulders. Hermione turned around so that Harry could work his way down her back. She shivered once or twice when Harry started running his hands over her bum but Harry got some more soap and proceeded down her legs to her ankles and feet. Although he tried not to do it Harry succeeded in tickling her when he picked up each foot and washed soles of her feet. Harry grinned but filed the information away for future use.

Hermione turned around and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders as he knelt in the shower and began washing his way back up her legs. He gave himself a timeout halfway up her thighs and told Hermione he would turn around while she took care of the places he wasn't going to touch. She nodded in understanding and gave him a kiss before he turned and faced away from her.

Hermione pulled on his shoulder about a minute later and he turned to see her smiling. "I stopped right here" she said, pointing at her belly button. Harry grabbed some more soap and tried to keep the smile off his face as he finished washing Hermione's front. Hermione insisted that 'miladies' needed to be washed twice and Harry was happy to apply himself to that directive. Harry regretfully said done a few minutes later and Hermione looked down to both her nipples and 'Em'. "And here I thought water caused things to shrink" she giggled before telling Harry it was his turn.

They changed positions so that Harry was underneath the shower head now. Hermione began the same way as Harry had begun with her. Starting with his shoulders, Hermione worked her soapy hands down Harry's back. It seemed that Hermione spent a little extra time washing his bum but the groans that came from Harry's mouth didn't include anything about stopping. Hermione reached for some more soap and finished her way down the backs of his legs. Hermione found her own tickle point at the back of Harry's knees but continued on to wash his feet.

Harry turned around Hermione gasped as she got a very close up view of Harry's bits but Hermione wash up to his knees. She stood up without a comment and tried to get her own breathing under control as she faced away from Harry.

The sound of his throat being cleared let Hermione it was time to turn around. Harry held her a little ways away from him and Hermione didn't question that decision one bit. She had to reach some to wash his chest and Harry hissed once as she pinched his nipples. Hermione didn't ask if it that was painful or pleasurable but continued on to finish Harry's shower.

Each took a little while to stand under the running water again and then Harry pulled her into a hug. The stood like that for a minute and then Harry reached around to turn the water off. There were two big fluffy towels hanging on the outside of the door and Harry handed one to Hermione as they exited the shower. The both dried off as best they could and then used their towels to dry the others back.

Hermione picked up Harry's shirt and put it on and fastened a couple of buttons so that her front was covered. Harry picked up his boxers and put them back on and joined Hermione on the couch.

"That was especially nice Nonnie. I really like touching you; it was a great experience."

"Right back at you Harry. Other than that close up of Em and the nads it was very enjoyable. I could do that again with you anytime you want."

Harry laughed. "Think Lavender or Parvati would notice an extra person in your showers?"

"No but they might notice my groans. Nobody else has washed my hair since I was about twelve; you certainly have a knack for that."

"Always at your service ma'am."

Hermione swung her hand up as if she was going to slap Harry but only put it on the side of his face and then leaned in to kiss him. Harry enjoyed the taste of her lips and the smell of her freshly washed body. He responded to her pressure and opened his lips to feel her tongue enter his mouth.

Harry tore himself away from the snogging session a while later when he realized he had been fondling Hermione's bum for a minute of two. "I'm sorry Hermione but I really need to stop now. I might not have any control left at all if we continue."

Hermione leaned into touch foreheads with him and Harry heard that she was a bit breathless herself. "I understand that perfectly Harry. You were doing some very fantastic things to me but it was too much."

Harry stood and began gathering the discarded clothing from where it lay on the floor. He separated Hermione's out and gave it to her while he went to the remaining chair and turned it around so that he was facing away from the sofa. He finished dressing and just sat waiting quietly. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and he took his shirt back from her outstretched hand. Harry slipped his shirt back on and tucked it in while Hermione went and got her toiletries out of the shower.

Holding out her robe, Harry watched as Hermione came back and slipped into her covering. She fastened it up and then turned and folded Harry into a tremendous hug. "This has been the best evening. Thank you very much Harry. I'm going to always remember this Valentine's Day."

Harry put his own cloak back on and held out his hand. Hermione took it and Harry asked the room for the exit door. It appeared and Harry and Hermione walked out the door as everything disappeared behind them. The two were still gazing at each other when they almost tripped over their own feet. They both looked up to see a serious Ron and Luna waiting for them in the hallway.

"You two both need to get back to your rooms. You won't believe what just happened!"

Xxxx xxx

Neither Ron nor Luna would give any further explanation of Ron's comment as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't very far but Luna told the two about the party that had happened.

"Fred, George and their dates were exiting the portal when I walked up and they let me enter into the common room. I think Ron was waiting for me but he could have been waiting for Patchum to put all the refreshments out on the table. I think everyone who didn't go to the main dance was sitting around and talking. Even Ginny was sitting with the triplets and waiting to see if anyone was going to ask them to dance once the music began. Professor McGonagall stopped by to check on the arrangements before she went down to watch the main dance in the Great Hall."

"There weren't many empty chairs left so Ron suggested that I sit on his lap until some came free when the dancing started. It was kind of fun watching everybody try to find partners. Most of the girls ended up dancing on the floor with other girls."

"Saving space there Ron?" Ron blushed at Harry's question but Luna continued to speak

"The common room loos were very crowded for some reason. It might be a nest of slip-wristed meratorns that make you extra thirsty but I really didn't hear them anywhere. Well, anyway everybody started going up to their own dorms for that and that's when the problem was discovered. Have you two made Peeves extra annoyed at you?"

Harry and Hermione still had no clue as to what the problem in their rooms was. By this time the four had walked back to the entrance of the common room. Everyone greeted Winnie and Hermione gave the password "Remembrall" so they could enter.

Inside they found that everyone from 3rd year and down were sitting in the chairs and looked a little upset. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the bottom of the stairways with an angry Percival Weasley and Florence Taylor, the other Gryffindor prefect.

Ron whispered to Harry before they went over. "We sent Neville down to fetch Professor McGonagall. She interrupted Percy's date with Penelope Clearwater and dragged him and Florence up here. They've been waiting for us to fetch you. Thankfully it hasn't been that long. I wouldn't explain where you've been though."

Harry and Hermione went up to their Head of House. "You wanted to see us ma'am?"

"A piece of outright vandalism has occurred here tonight. I believe we'll go visit your room first Mr. Potter."

Leaving Florence to guard the bottom of the stairways, Professor McGonagall led the way up to the second-year boys' dorms. "Mr. Finnegan was the one to discover this first but Miss Brown wasn't too far behind in finding a similar scene on the girls' side. They thoughtfully posted a pair of your friends to guard against anyone else coming into your rooms and set someone to report to me. It's quite disturbing."

Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and let Harry and Hermione enter the room before her.

Inside, it looked as if a bomb had been set off or somebody had created a minor tornado to do damage. But it was only in one area of the room – Harry's! The sheets and other bedding had been stripped from his bed and ripped. The curtains Harry drew for privacy every night had been ripped off their rails and lay in tatters on the floor. Harry's dresser had been upended and all his clothes scattered around! Even his trunk hadn't escaped the damage; it lay on its side and all Harry's stored items had been thrown around and the mattress from his bed thrown on top of it!

What was worse it that whomever or whatever had gotten in his room had also attacked his Boundless Bag. It had been dumped out on what was left of his bed and the book bag itself had been ripped to shreds! There didn't seem to be any damage to his books but the bookbag didn't look fixable.

Hermione looked on in shock as Harry stumbled his way around and checked the damage. All his cloaks looked like they had been ripped with a knife or some claws and the books that hadn't been in his bookbag had been thrown to the far corners of his room along with inkpots, quills and any spare parchment he had. Harry didn't have a clue as where to begin cleaning up everything.

"I'm sorry Harry." Harry turned to find Professor McGonagall standing beside him. "Nobody apparently heard or saw anything. I'll need you to go through everything and see what's missing or damaged. If you need replacements for anything, I'll authorize a trip to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for you and Miss Granger."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione who was still in the doorway. She looked somewhere between crying and shock. Harry was halfway to reaching her, when she yelled out and ran back down the stairs.

"Oh dear, she just realized that the same thing happened to her belongings. I'd better catch up with her. I'll ask again downstairs but I don't have much hope in any leads." With that said, Professor McGonagall hurried down the stairs to try and catch up with Hermione. Harry tried to reach her mentally but she was too distraught at the thought of her books and clothes being damaged. 'Crookshanks!' Harry thought suddenly. Hermione would be monumentally upset if her pet was hurt in any way. And Harry couldn't get over to her side; boys were simply not allowed over there.

Harry heard the mental wail that occurred when Hermione saw her room. He couldn't imagine how deeply she would be hurt by the damage and destruction of her books and the order she kept everything in. He finally broke through her anger and dismay and got a quick report. 'Crookshanks is ok but it's going to take a while to straighten things up here. I'm not sure it was just Peeves. He wouldn't have picked on just the two of us if nobody was in their dorms. Professor McGonagall is heading back down stairs."

Harry told her would be downstairs for a bit before he started on his room. He got down to the common room just as Professor McGonagall released everyone back to their dorm rooms. She did ask the second year girls and boys to remain a minute. Harry sat down and saw the quizzical look Ginny was giving him. He shrugged his shoulders as McGonagall started to speak. "Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's room were vandalized sometime this evening. It may be Peeves and I will investigate that. I would hope that you would volunteer to assist them in straightening things out and checking if any of their possessions were damaged or are missing. I'm sorry your Valentine's Day ended like this."

Professor McGonagall exited the portal in search of Dumbledore or Peeves. Patchum appeared suddenly to start the cleanup in the common room but Harry asked him if he could go help in Hermione's room. Patchum disappeared as Lavender, Parvati and Ginny headed up the stairs.

Harry looked at Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus. "Some of my stuff got thrown into your areas of the room. I hope none of the inkwells spilled out but if you could just bring whatever's in your areas back to me I'll straighten things out."

Ron shook his head. "And it'll take you the rest of the evening, even with magic. I've seen the mess; we'll pitch in and then we'll all only be up a little after curfew."

"Thanks guys." Harry led the way back to his dorm. Neville and Dean, who hadn't seen the room yet, whistled in surprise and dismay. "This is totally bolloxed Harry. I'm not sure even we could get it this bad."

Harry nodded his agreement but starting picking up what was left of his belongs with the other four boys. They had been at it for twenty minutes when Patchum appeared and said that Hermione's room was more or less back to normal. With Patchum's help it was only another 15 minutes before Harry could recognize his corner of life again. He thanked everyone for their help and said he would try getting some butterbeers for his roommates. Everyone then got ready for bed but Harry was too keyed up to relax.

Hermione was waiting for him down on their favorite sofa in front of the fire. Harry gave her a brief hug as the upper years were starting to straggle back in from the main dance in the Great Hall. Harry said hello to George, Angelina, Fred and Katie before they separated and went up their respective stairways.

Percy came in a few minutes later and Harry tried apologizing to him for his evening being interrupted. "Your timing leaves a lot to be desired Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, I have no control of what happens around you. And it's way too late for you to transfer to another house; my parents would probably disown me if I tried that. Good evening to you both."

Harry was trying to figure out if Percy was serious about getting him moved somewhere else. "He doesn't have the authority to do that does he?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't but I'll check with Professor McGonagall the next time I see her."

Harry settled back on the couch and Hermione sat next to him. "Other than my bookbag being trashed I don't think I lost anything. They couldn't get in the hidden side of my trunk thankfully. How about your stuff Hermione?"

"Oh it's a horrible mess; it's going to take me a couple of days to reorganize my shelves and make sure everything is back where it belongs. Thanks for sending Patchum up. He really was a great help. Crookshanks was very upset about all the upheaval. It took three of us to get him down from the top of Parvati's bed when everyone arrived. He even hissed at Ginny."

"Well, at least he was okay" Harry said. "I was worried Peeves or somebody else may have wanted to harm him."

"I do have some bad news though. My Boundless bag got trashed the same as yours. I've got my old one shrunk and stowed away in my trunk. Harry, the diary was in my trunk and I can't find it now. Everything else got tossed out of it but I can't find Tom Riddle's diary!"

"Was it Ginny? Did she want the diary bad enough to do that to both our rooms?"

"I don't think so. I asked Parvati after Ginny left our room. She said she didn't see Ginny leave the common area once the music started. She was always with one or two of the triplets. Of course Parvati danced with Dean and Seamus a few times so she couldn't swear Ginny didn't go to our rooms."

"Just wonderful! Unless Ginny's managed to be in two places at once or cast a glamour charm to fool everyone in the common room, we don't know who's got that diary. And I had the brilliant thought that maybe we could use it to clear Hagrid somehow."

"I'm sorry Harry. I only had it four or five days but I couldn't make any more sense out of the diary that we did looking at it together."

"It's okay Hermione. We were going to return it to Myrtle's bathroom anyway. Now we're back to guessing where it is. I'll get two more Boundless bags for us when I go to Diagon Alley next. How about we just sit and relax for a bit? I really didn't have this last bit in mind when I promised you a memorable Valentine's Day."

"I'm going to remember the Room of Requirement rather than our rooms of disaster Harry." Hermione snuggled into Harry's side and the two watched the fire until it wasn't Valentine's Day anymore.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 – A Talent Revealed

February gave way to March and life returned to normal at Hogwarts. Well, as normal as it could be with two petrified students and a petrified ghost lying in the infirmary. Harry visited the infirmary at least twice a week to talk to Colin even though he wasn't sure Colin could hear him. He talked loud enough to include Justin who was situated in the next bed. The Hufflepuffs that came to visit Justin just glared silently at Harry if he was present.

Ginny remained a mystery to Hermione and Harry although she did show up for Ron's birthday party on March 1st and gave him a supply of chocolate frogs. The rest of the party went very well in Harry's opinion even if the cake did explode in Ron's face. That Luna licked some of the frosting off his nose sent the rest of the guests into hysterics for a long time. Ron eventually regained some composure and threw pieces of the cake at Harry and the twins. Percy and Ginny walked off disgustedly at that point in different directions.

Harry had started to do some preliminary work on the gems he had mined. All of them had to be cleaned and inspected for flaws, both physical and magical. The physical flaws were easy to detect and so far Harry only had to replace one of the emerald he had gathered. Cafzod had been generous in allowing Harry to substitute the emerald he had for some of the stock emeralds in the store rather than sending him back to the mine.

Harry was returning from Diagon Alley and Zemdelza's on March 15th to find a pacing Headmaster. Dumbledore stopped walking when he saw Harry tumble out of the floo. "Good, you're back. We have a small problem Harry. If you could fetch Miss Granger and go to Godric's Chamber about 4 o'clock we will have a small council on how to address a situation that has arisen. Best be on your way; it wouldn't do to miss lunch."

Leaving the statue of the gargoyle behind him, Harry tried finding his girlfriend.

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**Hi Harry, you're back a little early today. How's Baltek?'**_

'_**Overloaded with work. The same as normal. I think he wants to get his own shop set up so he can pass on the drudge work to his own apprentice. I just had a strange conversation with Dumbledore.'**_

'_**What about?'**_

'_**He didn't actually say. He's asked you and me to meet him and some other people at Godric's at 4 to discuss a situation that has arisen. Whatever that means.'**_

'_**I'm packing up and I'll meet you in a few minutes for lunch Harry.'**_

'_**Take your time. I'll be waiting.'**_

Harry had reached the Great Hall and sat down to talk to Neville for a few minutes about their latest efforts at handling throwing knives. Neville was getting faster at hitting stationary targets but he was rubbish at anything that moved faster than Trevor. He and Harry were still discussing how to figure out and solve his timing problem when Hermione entered and sat down next to Harry.

"So what's going on? Hermione asked.

"I was just telling Neville that we needed to have him focus on his target a little better. My opinion is we put a picture of Snape on the next set of balloons that get released."

Hermione giggled. "That's Professor Snape but it might help you. We could throw in a picture of Malfoy into that mix too."

Neville grinned. "That sounds like a plan but how about we let Harry tow the targets around behind his broom?"

Hermione frowned but Harry laughed. "If that would help you Neville I'll do it. You'll just have to deal with Miss Granger if you knick me with anything."

Neville's face immediately paled and he started to stammer. "I was… was kidding. Her..Hermione I would never do anything that would hurt Harry."

Hermione reached across the table and caught Neville's hand. "Don't worry Neville. Harry was just kidding around. Weren't you?"

"Yes I was kidding. But there may come a time in a real fight when you may have to take a chance and throw something close to me to get somebody off my back or vice versa. That also goes with any spellwork we might do. We're all not as self-reliant as Professor Lockhart!"

That brought a chuckle and then a thoughtful look to Neville's face. "I never thought about any of us fighting more than 1 person or fighting together."

"If anybody threatens you Neville, they'll have to go through me" said Harry.

"And then me" Hermione added.

"Well, it's a good thing we're only practicing now. I think I'll go see if Susan's ready for lunch."

Hermione and Harry told Neville to say hi to Susan for them and Neville headed for the Transformation classroom and Susan's last class of the morning.

Lunch appeared in front of the two Gryffindors and Hermione passed a couple of bowls to Harry and he loaded up his plate. "So, any clue what the Headmaster needs to talk to us about?"

"Not one clue. It could be something about our bond training, or my time at Demzelda's. The fact that he included you may just be some more or a different type of training I hope. That we're meeting in Godric's chambers has certainly piqued my interest."

"So what do want to do this afternoon until then?" Harry turned his head toward Hermione and waggled his eyebrows at her and she tried not to laugh through a mouthful of food. She did however slap the inside of his thigh really hard and Harry doubled over in a protective measure.

When he straightened up, Harry took Hermione's fork away from her and placed it in her other hand_**. 'You haven't been practicing enough with that. Do I have to give you additional homework?'**_

Harry switched his fork over to his other hand and continued to talk. "Actually, I thought we'd go back to the common room and do some revising for our test tomorrow in Potions. I'm sure we can drag Ron away from his Quidditch magazines and Seamus was bothering me this morning about the components for the Confusing Concoction."

"Why doesn't he take adequate notes?"

"He told me once that he writes a rare form of Ancient Gaelic. The trouble is that it's so rare that he can't remember what he's actually written down sometimes."

"And he thinks that's helpful?"

"He hates that Snape double checks everyone's notes once in a while. That's his way of getting something back on him since Snape refuses to read Gaelic."

"He ought to at least write it over in English after he finishes the class. That way it would at least be fresh."

"But then he wouldn't have the excuse to ask our second-year girls or the second-years from some other houses to 'help' him."

"He's using his ignorance as a pick-up line. That's just trickery." Hermione seemed outraged that a guy would try getting close to a girl in that manner.

"It's ok. Everyone knows he's doing it – especially the girls. So if they want to play along, they allow it. If they don't feel like his company, they shoo him on his way."

"So how come he hasn't tried that with me?" Hermione was just finishing up her meal and pushed the plate away. The plate and utensils vanished and then Harry's also went away back to the kitchens.

"Seamus knows he wouldn't fool you and he doesn't think he should waste your time. He knows I wouldn't take too kindly to him hitting on my girlfriend."

Hermione continued the talk as they walked out of the Great Hall. "As long as everybody is clear about that point."

Harry smiled and gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze. "Hermione, I hate to be that bearer of bad news but I've observed quite a few blokes and a few girls giving you some interesting looks when they think neither of us is paying attention."

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned toward Harry. "Are you sure they're not just staring at you when we're together?"

Harry shook his head. "No because I've watched sometimes when I'm under my cloak. It's you they watch. Some of it may be jealousy but I'm sure there is a lot of interest in my girlfriend for all her obvious talents and beauty."

Harry kissed Hermione on the end of her nose and proceeded to lead her back to the Gryffindor common room and the study session. Hermione was somewhere in a mental state of bewilderment and shock. Other wizards? And girls?

Hermione had a lot on her mind when she said hello to Winnie and passed into the Gryffindor common room.

Xxxx xxxx

The wall panel was just closing behind the statue of the Wyvern when Harry and Hermione got to the corridor next to the 2nd floor girls loo. Myrtle was waiting for them and floated over to greet the pair.

"Hello Harry. Hi Hermione. You're the last ones to get here. I think Professor Dumbledore said there were a few people coming and a pair just went down with him and Professor McGonagall."

"So who were the the ones that just went down with Dumbledore?"

"A pair I haven't seen here before. There was an older wizard wearing some lest than neat clothes and a younger witch who was dressed most strangely. She had pink hair!"

Hermione smiled and reassured Myrtle. "Those are a couple good friends of ours. We'll introduce you when we get below."

Harry turned the Wyvern's ear and the panel in the wall opened up. The three traveled down the corridor after closing the secret entranceway behind them. The door to Godric's chamber was open at the other end and Harry stood aside to let Hermione go in before him.

Once inside and closing the hidden door behind them, Harry saw that there were four other living people already talking to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Remus Lupin all turned to smile at the group standing near the cabinet. Harry and Remus didn't waste much time in hurrying toward each other and falling into a hug.

"Good to see you Harry" Remus said. "Sorry I missed you the other day in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom told me somebody left a letter and once I saw who it was for I knew that it had to be you in disguise."

"Guilty as charged. Hermione and I had some business in Diagon Alley and I'd hope to catch you in. So were you out on business or pleasure?"

"That's no way to address a good friend of your dad's, even if he is technically your employee." Harry turned out of Remus' clutch just in time to get caught up in one of Tonks. "What Remus does in his own time is his own business."

"Okay, okay. I'll mind my own business. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Harry beckoned Myrtle over. "Myrtle Beechwood, I'd like you to meet a couple of good friends of mine. Remus Lupin, who was a good friend of my father's, and …"

"Tonks, I don't use my first name. Pleased to meet you."

"Any friend of Harry and Hermione's are friends of mine. Harry's done a lot of really nice things for me this year. He's also trying to find out who killed me."

Remus had an obvious question to ask the ghost but Dumbledore called everyone over to Godric's desk. Harry and Hermione greeted the founder and took some seats while Dumbledore went around to the other side of the desk.

"To cut out all the preliminaries, I was informed by owl this morning that the Minister of Magic and the Hogwarts Board of Governors are coming Friday to meet Lord Gryffindor."

"I thought the Minister had already come here to meet Godric" Hermione said.

"He did" came the voice from the portrait. Godric Gryffindor looked like he had eaten something rotten. "I found him a horribly boring and self-important wizard. I'm glad I'm in this portrait; I would have felt the need to guard my purse otherwise."

Remus and Tonks laughed at the apt description of Cornelius Fudge. Tonks had pulled escort duty and found the Minister of Magic enjoyed the sound of his own voice almost as much as he took to the people around him toadying up to him.

"So why is that a problem?" Harry asked. "There's surely enough room here for the baker's dozen to come and visit for a while."

"That's not the difficulty Mr. Potter." Harry turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. She started to speak again but hesitated a second before getting a nod from her husband. "The Minister and the others want to meet the current Lord Gryffindor. The one that authorized and offered to pay for an executive secretary."

Harry felt his heart lurch and felt a great deal of anxiety jump right into it.

"They can't meet Harry!" Remus jumped to his feet and started pacing around the chamber trying to think of a solution or a way to delay the meeting. Tonks grabbed his hand on one of his pass-bys and pulled him back to his seat.

"That's why I called you here; to think of a way to protect Harry's identity and yet satisfy the powers-that-be. Minerva and I haven't reached an adequate solution yet."

The six people, ghost and portrait were silent for a number of minutes before some proposals began to appear.

"I could tell everyone my grandson is out of the country on some official business for me" came from Godric. "That might delay everybody for a bit."

"If I had to Harry, I could fake a Lord Gryffindor for you." Remus suddenly found himself holding hands with a copy of Godric Gryffindor. Harry and the others had all they could do to not laugh at the panicked face of the older wizard. Tonks leaned over to kiss Remus on the cheek but he held "Godric" off until the young auror resumed her normal form.

"Thank you Miss Tonks for volunteering but I'm quite sure that the Minister and the others will want some tangible type of proof that Harry is who he says he is."

"Something like this you mean." Harry waved his hand across his chest and when he stopped the Gryffindor family ring appeared on his hand. "They probably want to see this and probably some sort of impressive magic."

"Well, why don't you do just that Harry?" Everybody stared at Hermione who seemed to have an idea about what to do.

"Hermione, I don't want everybody, especially that lot, to know that Harry Potter is Lord Gryffindor or Lord Potter. I'd never be able to go to classes without somebody bothering me or try seeking some political favor. What are you thinking?"

Dumbledore made a calming motion with his hands. "At least give Miss Granger a chance to explain her idea Harry. It may have some merit."

The rest of the people in the room turned to hear Hermione explain her idea. "Harry has done a lot of practice in transforming himself into Jamie Evans to protect his identity while he's away from Hogwarts. I've also seen him transform himself into Ron Weasley and a good copy of my father with only a few minutes difference to magically recover."

"I think I see where you're headed with this" Professor McGonagall said. "I do believe you're correct in your assessment."

"You want me to turn into Godric?" Harry didn't look too pleased at the assumption that he could transform and fool people.

"Maybe not me exactly" Godric said, "but maybe a figure that would be enough to impress the toadies that are coming here."

"Harry do you even think about a magical spell or the words when you turn into Jamie these days?"

Harry thought for a second and then shook his head negatively. "I've had so much practice doing it that I just imagine Jamie and I can change into him… er, me."

Tonks jumped to her feet and came over to stare in to Harry's face for a minute. "Go turn into Remus. Just for laughs or just for me."

Harry was bewildered but closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Remus was standing when Harry opened his eyes and he went over and stood next to the wizard. "So what do you think?"

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a full-length mirror appeared in front of the duo. Harry looked and saw that he was pretty close. There was an inch or so of height difference and the hair color was definitely off but from a distance the he might get away with the deception.

Dumbledore watched as Harry returned to his normal appearance. He nodded but turned to the young auror. "I think our suspicions have been confirmed. Do you have time this week to help Harry help refine his talent?"

Harry waited as long as he could for an explanation. "Hold on, I think I'm missing something important here. Would somebody mind informing me what's going on?"

Hermione took the initiative and came over to stand by Harry. "What you've been doing for the last year or two is developing a skill and talent that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall suspected or detected in you from the first. Harry, you're a Metamorphmagus!"

Sitting down in shock, Harry cast a wary glance at his girlfriend. "You knew this and didn't tell me."

"I've suspected for a while but I've only been certain since the Christmas holidays when you did such a great copy of my dad. You've been dead on with any voices you wanted to imitate since last fall and I didn't want to add another worry to all the other things that were going on."

'_**You and I are going to talk later about this Miss Granger.'**_

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry regained his feet. "Okay, Miss Nymphadora. I guess I'm ready for my first lesson. What's the first thing I'm SUPPOSED to do when I try to imitate anyone?"

Tonks came over and picked up Harry's hand. "You're allowed to get away with that once since it was a shock but if you ever say that name again in public…"

Harry blushed. "Sorry, I was just trying to keep my annoyance from getting away from me. I really don't like surprises much and people keeping things from me really is maddening."

Tonks ruffled Harry's hair. "I think you been doing quite fine all along. The first thing is to fit the image you want to try in your mind. And then adjust your magic and your body to fit that as close as possible. I'm sure Professor McGonagall could give you a nice lecture or two on the total mechanics and transformation steps that are involved but it's basically that."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "She's right, unfortunately. I wish I had a month to properly instruct you Harry but she is the expert. But there is still the 'honor' of meeting Minister Fudge and the governors."

Remus spoke up then. "You won't be able to 'copy' anybody Harry. Between the minister and the others, the ones looking at you will be pretty familiar with most of the wizards of the appropriate age."

"So I'll just have to wow them with somebody unique. Anybody have any suggestions."

"Taller is definitely better; the minister is barely 5 foot 6. Somebody with some presence like Mr. Malfoy."

Harry listened to a few other suggestions from Myrtle and the others present but then realized nothing had come from his girlfriend. _**'Hermione?'**_

'_**I have a suggestion, well …a couple of them.'**_

'_**Let's call up the bond magic and see what we can do then.'**_

Harry went before the mirror and stood for a minute gathering his thoughts. He opened up the bond connection with Hermione and chuckled as he saw the image that Hermione wanted for the young Lord Gryffindor.

Everyone else in the room felt and saw the sudden surge of magic and watched as Harry was encompassed by a small windstorm of silver streaks. When the windstorm subsided, Tonks and Remus both whistled in surprise.

'This new young Lord Gryffindor ought to turn a lot of heads. Especially of the female variety' thought Tonks as she looked at the place where Harry Potter had just stood.

In his place was a mature but young wizard of impressive stature. The new person was about 6' 2'' tall and weighed about 200 ponds. He had very curly copper blond hair that fell to his collar and dark blue eyes that seemed to scan the room sensing out danger.

The manner in which he was dressed drew a smile to Remus Lupin's face. A pair of worn red jeans was worn over a set of dark logger boots. A black armless knee-length tunic was worn over a yellow shirt and showed off a set of muscular arms that ended in a pair of bronze wristbands. The final touch was a knee-length red cape that was thrown over one shoulder and had the Gryffindor crest embroidered on it. The cape seemed to billow slightly in the least vagaries of any wind.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind Harry" Hermione said as she looked at her young friend.

The wizard in question laughed and the air itself seemed to vibrate at his deep bass voice. "This is serious enough without being too overboard, I think. If I showed up looking like Darth Vader, the Minister would be scared enough to be threatened and become suspicious. As for this, I think I'll be allowed some eccentricities just based on my looks. Any other opinions?"

Godric Gryffindor laughed from his portrait. "That should be more than enough for the minister. What it will do for the board of governors, I'm not sure."

Dumbledore took a long look at the wizard in front of him. "Are you having any problems taking or holding this form Harry? It would be catastrophic if this form failed in the middle of things."

"Hermione is joining me in maintaining this change. I'm very sure we can hold this for a sufficient time. If I practice a few more times this will become easier."

Harry turned and strode carefully around the room for a bit, getting used to a new balance and weight. He came back around to stand in front of Professor McGonagall. "Do I pass muster?"

Minerva McGonagall had to look upwards just a little bit to look her student. "I'm not aware of whom this Mr. Vader is Harry, but I think you're impressive enough to do as the current Lord Gryffindor."

Harry kept moving around to get used to his new form. He eventually came back to the chair he started from and sat down. He winked over at Hermione and patted his knee; she slapped him hard on his arm but smiled herself.

"I do have a couple of questions if we're to assume this charade for the Minister and others."

"Ask away Lord Gryffindor" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "We are here at your disposal after all. Oh, by the way you may find this useful." Dumbledore tossed an object toward the wizard.

A good seeker, Harry caught the object; he smiled as he saw the Eye of Horus which had been confiscated by the headmaster earlier in the year. He placed it around his upper arm and it adjusted itself to fit him. Harry smiled at the small rush of information that the Eye provided.

Harry started his first query. "I don't think that anybody would believe that my real name is Godric Gryffindor the 107th. Would Kent Clarkson do?"

Remus bit his lip to keep from grinning but Hermione had no such control. She laughed out loud and then Harry joined in.

"I'm pretty sure that the muggleborn among the student body would have a similar reaction." Dumbledore smiled at the pair of laughing students. "Let's just leave the last son of Krypton to the comics and leave it at Lord Gryffindor unless the Minister or someone else wants a real name."

Remus spoke up then. "There was a distant branch to our family called Loxley. That branch has mostly died out and the members are hard to locate now. How does Robb Loxley sound?"

Harry nodded but then turned back to face Dumbledore. "Not that I hope anybody notices but is there a convenient sickness Harry Potter could come down with while Lord Gryffindor is in the castle? I'd hate to think anybody would link the two of us together."

"I've got you covered there." Everyone turned to watch another Harry Potter walk over and place a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hairline and turned to the young man standing beside her. "You kiss me in public like that again Tonks and I'll hex you into next week. Auror or not."

Harry and Tonks both laughed at that; one a deep bass voice and the other the nice baritone that Harry normally had. Lord Gryffindor walked over to put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you for the help Tonks but you should be aware you take your life in your own hands if you mess with the brightest witch in the school."

'Harry' smiled back and did a small bow. "I'll treat her carefully Lord Gryffindor."

Lord Gryffindor nodded and turned back to the others. "I guess the last difficulty I foresee is the manner I treat these dignitaries."

Remus stood and came over and bowed. "I'll endeavor to assist you in that Lord Gryffindor. I'm familiar with at least some of the board of governors. And I can tell you what to expect from them."

Harry relaxed and resumed his normal appearance. "Please don't bow to me when we're alone. I hate that. I guess that's something I'll have to put up with while I'm doing this though."

Harry turned to Myrtle who had been watching the whole proceedings with a little bit of awe and disbelief. "You okay with this Myrtle?"

"I think I understand why you're doing this Lord.. excuse me, Harry."

"Good. Would you do me a favor or two then?"

"Me? You want me to help? How?"

"I'd like you to ask some of the other less alive inhabitants to come and bear witness when the Minister comes and to play along with the partial deception."

"I'll ask but I'm not sure anyone will want to come on my word alone."

"How about you make it a request from the current Lord Gryffindor? That ought to raise some interest."

"I'll try Harry. Anything else?"

"Could you go find Luna Lovegood and see if she could meet Hermione and me in the library before she goes for supper?"

Everyone but Hermione thought that is was a strange request but Harry explained. "As many times as Jamie Evans has been seen with Hermione or I've been under my invisibility cloak, Luna has always seen through my disguises. I'd like to talk to her and explain things before she inadvertently gives away the show."

Dumbledore nodded thought fully and thanked everyone for coming. Harry made arrangements to meet with Tonks and Remus to receive further instructions. Harry and Hermione made their goodbyes and walked out of Godric's chambers with Remus, Tonks and Myrtle. That left Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall with the portrait of Godric.

Dumbledore stared at the passageway where the two adults had left with a ghost and two talented students. "I wonder what is coming next. It has certainly made for an interesting year as a headmaster. I do wish things were a little less stressful for Harry though."

"I keep getting amazed at the resiliency of that lad" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Albus, Minerva. I would like to ask a favor." The two Hogwarts instructors turned to look at the portrait of the Founder.

"I'm proud of my grandson. Would you two make it possible for me to witness what happens when the official visitors come and try to intimidate Harry?"

Dumbledore smiled and just nodded at Godric. Truth be told, he was looking forward to the encounter himself.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 – Surprise meetings

Harry poured a vial of the potion that was the last part of the test on Tuesday morning. He made sure that he didn't label it and then looked over at his partner. _**'You sure you want to come along then?'**_

Hermione looked at him strangely. _**'You can't have all the fun by yourself.'**_

'_**Well here goes nothing.' **_Harry stood up and approached the desk where Professor Snape was glaring at the class. One hand held a labeled vial out and Harry shook it as he went toward the front. He held the other vial hidden in his other hand and dropped it into the collection container along with the other students who had finished before him. He still held the labeled vial out and continued to move it gently as he made sure that Professor Snape had seen what he had done.

"Quit playing with that Mr. Potter" Snape grumbled. "If you had paid attention to the instruction you wouldn't need to keep agitating it. Hand it over."

Harry slipped the cork out of the vial and brought it up from where he had dropped it against his side. The sample started spilling out of the container and Harry 'accidentally' let go of the vial and made a stab at catching it out of mid-air; he failed miserably and the potion and vial crashed right into the middle of Snape's desk. The mess started spreading across the desk and noxious grey fumes were curling up from the broken vial.

Professor Snape brought out his wand and removed all evidence of the accident. "Potter, you clumsy Gryffindor. How you ever made it past the first year with that casual attitude about potent potables I'll never understand."

Harry stammered out his apologies for the incident. "I'll go back and get another sample sir."

"Hold there Mr. Potter. You already brought your sample up for grading. I'll not be a target for any further missteps on your part."

"But sir, there's enough left in my cauldron to provide another sample."

"No, did I not make myself clear Mr. Potter. You've failed to turn in your sample in a timely manner. Three points from Gryffindor for clumsiness."

"That's not fair sir." Every eye in the classroom turned a surprised eye to the person behind Harry. Hermione didn't EVER speak up during a test. Especially against a teacher.

"What do you think you know about fair Miss Granger? This is my classroom and I'll run it way I want."

"Don't speak to her in that tone. Sir." The rest of the second years gasped at the hardness of the voice that came out of Harry Potter's mouth. Neville and Ron both shook their heads in warning but it was too late.

"I'm the instructor here Mr. Potter. Perhaps an hour of two of detention will remind you of that."

"Sir, that's not right. Harry was just trying to defend me."

"Good; you may take the opportunity to thank him properly before you join him in detention tonight Miss Granger. My office promptly at six. This is no place for chivalry or whatever romantic misconception the two of you seem to have. You are both dismissed!"

Harry shook his head and waited until Hermione dropped off her own potion sample. Then the two cleaned up their cauldrons and left the classroom. A few of the earlier finishers were surprised to see a mad Harry and an emotional Hermione leave the classroom. Harry took two steps away from the door and then dropped his bookbag. He turned and gathered Hermione up in a hug and everyone present saw her shoulders shake in crying.

Dean came up and asked the obvious question. "Whatever happened to Hermione?"

"Snape gave me a detention and then gave one to Hermione for speaking up for me."

"That dirty git."

"Shhh. Don't say things like that. The walls have ears you know. I don't want anybody else joining us in detention. I'm going to go settle Hermione down. Tell everyone we'll see them at lunch."

Harry picked up both of their bookbags and led a disconsolate Hermione off toward the owlery. The students waiting in the hall waited until other of their classmates came out to give them the details of the incident.

Further down the corridor, Hermione finally raised her head from where she had been resting it against Harry's shoulder. When Harry nodded at her that they were clear from the rest of the classmates, Hermione winked at him and then gave way to a smile.

Xxxx xxx

Hermione put on a brave face for the rest of the day as the rest of her house mates offered their sympathies at getting a detention from Professor Snape. Harry had publicly apologized to Hermione a number of times for getting her involved but she just said loudly that she was tired of Snape taking out his anger on Harry. When the two stood up and left the Great Hall after finishing their supper, Fred and George stood up and gave them silent salutes.

There were the usual crowd of Slytherins outside Snape's office but Harry and Hermione didn't respond to the taunts of Draco and his cronies. Harry took a good look at Crabbe and Goyle and then directed Hermione toward the professor's door by touching her back.

Hermione felt Harry call up the bond magic and watched as the silver haired miscreant got bounced around the hallway. Harry left him hanging on the ceiling as he stepped back from his girlfriend. That wasn't the end of Malfoy's problems however; something pushed him down the hallway yelling and kept bouncing his head against the ceiling as he disappeared around the corner.

"Did you do that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm not sure what is happening here." Harry let his hand brush Hermione's and both were surprised to hear another voice through their magic. _"That was me. That idiot certainly deserves more. I'll explain soon."_

Harry watched as three or four of Malfoy's cronies set off to track down and try to rescue their fearless (according to him) leader. He finally shrugged his shoulders and turned back to knock on Professor Snape's door.

The door swung open and Snape looked up and down the corridor. "What happened to all the students that were out here?"

Hermione tried to keep a straight face as she answered the question. "Mr. Malfoy threw some insults at us but then suddenly had to leave. Everybody just decided to follow him after he departed."

Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow which Harry almost giggled at. He had caught a few episodes of Star Trek over the Christmas holidays at Hermione's house and Snape's expression was too close to a certain Vulcan's to be taken seriously.

Before closing the door to his office, Snape berated the pair for almost being late and said that they would be writing lines for the foreseeable future. "That should take care of anybody else who is listening out there" the professor said as he closed the door and cast a privacy spell.

"Is there any particular reason you had to disfigure my desk to get my attention Mr. Potter?" Snape went back and sat behind his desk and waved his wand. A tea service appeared on his desk and he poured a couple of cups for his 'guests'.

"That was a harmless smoke bomblet mixed with water. I hardly think it was capable of disfiguring a desk that has probably been charmed enough to resist a dragon's fiery breathe."

Snape looked at Harry with a slight smile and it made Hermione nervous. "If I didn't protect my furniture from the feeble attempts of some of the first years, I wouldn't be very smart. And speaking of smart, Miss Granger your potion was spot on as was your boyfriend's. Take three points for aptitude. Each of you."

Hermione was slightly amazed that the Professor in front of her wasn't the tyrant that everyone saw in class. Harry had told her of his meetings and while she didn't disbelieve him, it was totally another thing to experience it in person.

"We had a few problems, questions and situations that we felt you could help us with if you had the time and inclination sir. Some are my concerns and some are things you might not be aware of."

"I'm listening Mr. Potter but before we get too involved with serious matters may I make a comment or two to your companion since I haven't had much chance to talk to her before?"

Harry nodded but Hermione straightened up with nervousness. She didn't like being the target of criticism, especially from this professor. Hermione bowed her head a little but nodded, not knowing what was coming next.

"Miss Granger, you are probably a lot smarter than most of the other students in this school. And definitely smarter than one certain Defense professor that I know of." Hermione smiled at this unexpected compliment.

"And you need to watch out that you really don't turn into a know-it-all that everybody resents."

"But I…"

"I believe you are already leading a number of study groups as well as personally leading Mr. Potter successfully through his studies. And dragging a few other less brilliant students along with you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you?"

"Good, I've confused you. Miss Granger - relax. You always seem ready to drown yourself in work. I understand you have a drive to do well in all things but you could burn yourself out if you aren't careful. I've seen more than one student driven insane by the workload in this institution."

"Harry is trying to keep me level and balanced. I do have time for some recreation."

Snape turned to the young wizard. "It's scheduled into her planner, isn't it?"

Harry nodded but took Hermione's hand just in case. "It is but she allows me some time to mess with her schedule without getting too upset."

Professor Snape just nodded. "I just thought you ought to be warned Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey could tell you some more of the specifics about the mental and physical burnout symptoms."

"Thank you sir. I'll keep it in mind."

"And try not to look so disappointed if I don't call on you every time in class. I've got a right to check and see how everyone is doing. Even Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione nodded and told Harry that she finally believed him. Snape looked back and forth and waited for someone to continue. Harry finally decided to start with the most sensitive subject. "There's a certain rumor going around school that some of the Slytherin wizards have carried on a certain tradition of taking advantage of junior witches and Obliviating them as to evade trouble."

"That doesn't happen."

Hermione relaxed and Harry apologized for repeating gossip. But Snape shook his head. "What you don't understand, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger is that that practice is carried on but no one is Obliviated. If certain encounters happen, compensation is paid to the girls' family if that family is important enough. Some families also contract with other families to make sure that 'entertainment' is always available to their sons."

"But that's outright slavery and rape" Hermione protested.

"And a perfectly acceptable practice for some purebred families. Ensuring a continuation of a pure bloodline is sort of like an arrainged marriage. The 'benefits' just start earlier."

"But doesn't that just cheapen the worth of the witch in question if she has to prostitute herself while in school?"

"Most of the witches that are indentured in this way end up marrying somewhere in the line of the family they are contracted with but not always with the wizard they had in school. The number of witches actually involved in this practice varies. It depends on the families involved. Some witches belong to families rich or powerful enough not to have to try to better their station this way."

"What happens if someone else takes advantage of a witch outside the contractual obligation?"

"That is grey area for contract resolution or a wizard's duel if it's carried to the extreme."

"There has to be some laws against such a barbaric idea like this." Hermione was incensed that such liberties might be happening under the roof of the school.

"There are but no one is going to admit that they have been taking liberties. Or in an arrangement like that. There's a certain sense of superiority in some of the Slytherin families. Most are led by the efforts of the few. It's the way the Slytherins have always survived."

"That's sad and terrible."

"Yes, that is why I try to keep watch on certain wizards. And I'm sure you have some idea who they are."

"Thank you for that disgusting education Professor Snape. It has to be horrible to be forced by your family to have to behave like that. Being owned by another person just for the prestige and …relations."

"I think it's an outdated practice for the most part but there have been some couples that have actually developed and become happily married this way."

"So there really is no excuse for some of the harassing of junior witches by anyone if certain contracts are in place then."

"No but you already have some powerful enemies Mr. Potter. It would make you a bigger target if you were to make more enemies."

"I think I'm target enough just having Voldemort and the Deatheaters after me. I don't think I've made new enemies. And I hope you'll explain to me sometime why you have the Dark Mark on your arm."

Both Hermione and Snape gasped at the calm statement that Harry had made sitting quietly in front of Snape's desk. Snape looked angry and embarrassed at the same time. "Who told you that?"

"Sir, Hermione and I are both willing to take a wizard's oath that we will never willingly tell anyone else that we know about this. I'll assume the headmaster knows and is aware of the circumstances. Not everything visible can be seen and not everything hidden can remain undetected."

"That sounds like something that would come out of the mouth of Albus Dumbledore" Snape said as he regained his composure.

"I am trying to learn from the best. That does include you."

"I will tell you the tale about my 'situation' another day; over a bottle of firewhiskey I believe. You have a lot of cheek sometimes Mr. Potter."

"I know sir but considering I'm under a death sentence I rather have a little bit of cheek from time to time than throw myself off the Astronomy Tower in despair."

Professor Snape just nodded at the statement that had brought tears to the eyes of Hermione Granger. She knew about the prophecy but had no idea that Harry had thought about the consequences so much.

"So what else is bothering the "Chosen One" today?"

Harry grimaced at the nickname but continued on. "It has occurred to Hermione and I that we students aren't ever given the full complement of potions that may be known. I understand that some are dangerous and restricted like Veritaserum or the Polyjuice potion but there has to be the complement or opposite of the potions we are learning about. A De-Ageing potion for example or a bruise-making paste. Am I making any sense here?"

"Unfortunately yes. Some of the specific potions you are referring to will be taught during your final two years. However all the opposite ones you may be thinking about have not been recognized or sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic." Snape stood up and walked to his bookcase and pulled out a very well read notebook. He held it for a minute and then brought it back and set it on the desk. "An incredibly talented witch submitted her graduation thesis to the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to gain her Mastery in Potions. They chose not to approve of it because she was a woman and she was muggle-born."

Hermione carefully picked up the notebook and Harry leaned over her shoulder as she opened it to the first page. "The Anti-Potion Potion Compendium submitted by Lily Evans" was read aloud by Harry. He had recognized the familiar writing instantly but had no idea that this work existed. Harry touched the notebook reverently.

"If you'll allow me to make a copy, you may have the original Mr. Potter. I would also like a promise that you won't brew anything contained in there in my class and that I won't be the target for any of the pranks you may plan on trying with some of those formulas."

Harry nodded silently and watched as Snape made a pass with his wand and a second notebook appeared beside the first. "Thank you very much sir. I don't have a lot of keepsakes from my mother and this is priceless to me."

"Lily Evans was a brilliant skillful witch that should have been remembered for far more than marrying James Potter and being your mother. The turns of life however being what they are, we are only left with some shallow memories of what could have been."

Harry was silent as he considered the words Professor Snape had said. It certainly explained some of the teacher's attitude when he had started school. He had no reply to the unsaid sadness or anger that crept in to the Potion master's voice when he spoke about Harry's mother. Harry packed the notebook into his bookbag. Hermione cleared her throat and 'reminded' Harry of the last item on their short list of topics. "Professor Snape, Dumbledore has informed me that the Minister of Magic and the Board of Governors' are coming Friday to meet with the new Lord Gryffindor about a staffing issue. He also told me that the dignitaries may want to have a word or two with me if time allows. Do you have any ideas or guidance on how I'm supposed to act toward them?"

"Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, is a vain shallow man easily influenced by power, money and prestige. Remarkably like our current Defense 'teacher' but without the artistry. Appear as harmless as possible so that he doesn't feel threatened by your own fame."

"The Board of Governors is composed of three alumni from each of the four houses here at Hogwarts. You are unfortunately already familiar with one of the leading members, Lucius Malfoy. He has a number of supporters besides the other two Slytherin graduates. You will no doubt be regarded as somewhat of an enemy because of your history and your interactions with young Draco. It would not be advisable to appear too rude or weak in front of them. Since the majority of the governors haven't had any interactions with you, you should be the nice respectful student. I do hope that you can remember how to do that."

"I have no plans on creating any more problems for myself sir. Life is difficult enough in dealing with classes and individuals here."

"If you have no other concerns or problems, then I will conclude that your 'detentions' are over and you are dismissed. Shall I disperse the small crowd which has undoubtedly reformed outside my office?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to think that you were doing any favors for some students from Gryffindor house, especially me. We'll weather whatever storm may appear out in the corridor."

"Very well then. Let's try some other method for attracting my attention next time you want to talk to me. A simple word to Professor McGonagall will suffice in the future instead of the histrionics. We wouldn't want to damage Miss Granger's reputation any further, would we?"

Harry winked at Hermione and agreed with the statement. Snape made a motion with his wand, cancelling the privacy spell and opening the door to his office. The sneer returned to his face and voice. "Get out of my office and pay proper attention in class from here on. Leave. Now."

Harry and Hermione had barely cleared the door when it loudly slammed close behind them. Hermione stared at the portal for a second and then grimaced. "The nerve of that …wizard. You shouldn't allow him to treat you like that Harry." _**'I think he almost likes you Harry, but wouldn't admit it.'**_

"Don't let it bother you Hermione. I have a feeling his attitude will keep on happening." _**'I'll try to get his permission to tell you about the Dark Mark when he tells me.'**_

'_**How did you know?"**_

"_**I'm still wearing the Eye of Horus. I almost whipped out my wand and attacked Snape when I figured out what it was I was looking at."**_

"_**That would have gotten ugly very quickly.'**_

For once the hallways around Professor Snape's office were deserted. Harry and Hermione made their way out of the dungeons and headed back toward the tower. Harry continued walking on past Winnie and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione concluded that they were on their way to the Room of Requirement.

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and a light pinch to her bum before walking back and forth before the blank wall. The familiar door appeared and the two walked in to the room to find a collection of easy chairs and couches arrainged in a semi-circle in front of a blackboard.

"We're here for a lecture then?" Hermione had a very puzzled look on her face.

"I hope not but I wanted to have everything set up in case we needed it." Harry put down his backpack and then went up to the blackboard and spoke toward the ceiling. "I thought it was about time we met. You should be able to speak aloud in here as it probably has the most magic of anyplace in the castle. If you have a body, we'd like to talk to you. At your pleasure lady."

"Who ARE you talking to Harry?"

"That would be me." A small voice appeared out of the darkness and Harry and Hermione peered into the darkness trying to find the voice. A shape formed at the edge of the light and walked toward the nearest couch.

Harry was stunned by the realization of the guess he had made. "It's Hogwarts Hermione; this is the spirit of Hogwarts."

Xxxx xxxx

The young woman was dressed in a simple robe of shifting colors but the badges of all four houses were imprinted on a white collar around her shoulders and the school badge was centered on her chest. The girl appeared to be in her early twenties but the features seemed to shift a bit as they looked at her. A bit more concentration on her part and the face coalesced and became fixed.

The girl seemed perfectly average in appearance but there was a bearing and sense of power about her that you could almost feel. She had dark brown hair arraigned in an older style that Hermione recognized as a page boy. The two Gryffindors were drawn to her eyes which were a dark gray that exactly matched the color of the walls of the castle. She had an almost small grin as she looked back at the two students who were staring at her.

"Is this appearance not to your liking then? I could appear a little more imposing if you would prefer that." The being on the couch shifted to a Viking Valkyrie briefly before changing back.

Harry and Hermione jumped and apologized as they had both been staring incredulously at the person. Harry performed a formal bow before sitting down in the nearest chair. He seemed to be searching for a way to start the conversation. Hermione stood and followed Harry's respectful bow with a curtsey of her own. "Do you have a name or a title that we may address you with? I feel a little silly saying Spirit of Hogwarts."

"As you should Hermione. Don't be surprised that I know your name; I know all the students here – past and present. If it will satisfy your natural curiosity, let's say that I'm a product of all the magics that have ever been performed in the school. I was born out of the school wards that were first brought into being and I've gradually gained strength and consciousness over the hundreds of years since the founders were running the school. As the headmasters required and placed more magic into the castle I became a separate independent being. It's a very weird experience being detached and a witness to things."

"Then you saw what happened with the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago?" Harry got excited that he might finally have a real witness to the events that led to Myrtle's death and the current problems with the petrified victims in the medical wing.

"Yes and no. I'm sorry Harry but I was just gaining full awareness when those previous atrocities occurred and I only caught the end of Myrtle's mishap. I've only become strong enough to perform magic of my own free will in the last year or two."

"That would explain some of the more unusual circumstances that have been inflicted on a certain Slytherin second year."

"Guilty as charged but you have to admit- the idiot certainly deserves it. I've never been a witness to such an overblown sense of self-importance. And his magical skill is pretty pathetic; if he wasn't siphoning off magical energy from his two 'friends' he might not even have been admitted."

"He's WHAT?" Both Hermione and Harry expressed outrage that their adversary wasn't much better than a squib and had been bragging of his superiority.

"It's a type of leech spell; it feels very unpleasant. I'm not sure why Misters Crabbe and Goyle even allow it."

"I'm sure there's some financial or political compensation going on there" Harry guessed. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us… You still haven't told us your name."

The young lady thought for a second and straightened out a seam on her robes. "If you must call me something, I'll go by Lady H since you seem to insist on it. But if we're going to talk and work together, how does the name Vika suit you? It means…."

"Full of life in Scottish" supplied Hermione. "A very fitting and lovely name for someone of your origins and appearance."

"Vika, why have you been helping me from time to time? Not that I'm not very grateful but I need to understand."

Vika patted the seat beside her and pointed at Harry. Harry came over to sit beside her but she turned her attention to his girlfriend. "I bet Hermione has some idea. She is a very bright witch after all."

Hermione colored slightly at the compliment but thought for a second or two before speaking. "Vika probably recognized you as soon as you were sorted Harry. As the heir of Godric and the current Lord Gryffindor, you technically are her master. And father? Or is it nephew?"

Harry was the one to blanch at that remark and he shook his head emphatically. "No, please never that. Please tell me you don't think like that Vika."

Vika giggled at Harry's expression. "You really are too young to be called Daddy. Let's call ourselves cousins until we label the real connection out. I've had little worry you might want to control me and be my master. I've seen your actions Harry and found you a true noble wizard and deserving of your titles. I absolutely abhor the injustices I have seen within these walls. That is why I have taken some of the steps I have taken in protecting you. Dumbledore is aware that I am here but I have never sat down and talked to him like this. You and Hermione are in a unique situation here. I think we can help each other and I will try to help solve the riddle of what happened with your former mate Ginny Weasley."

"Hermione and I would like to be friends with you if you want friends" Harry stated. He laid a hand over Vika's and Hermione came over to also sit on the couch.

"I think we have something different than a working relationship Harry. The bond magic you share with Hermione is a force that has not been seen for many years here. The magic you created when there were three of you together was astonishing – even to me. But you have a critical appointment in front of you Harry; the meeting with the Minister of Magic and the Board of Governors."

"I hate having to ask new friends for favors but could you help me with that Vika?"

Vika's laugh brought a smile to both Harry and Hermione's faces. The three sat back and started discussing plans to deal with a possible showdown on Friday.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 – The Minster has a Bad Afternoon

The halls and common rooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were uncommonly silent. The doors to its fabled library were locked and the librarian, Miss Pince, was not even at her post. With the exception of Madame Pomfrey all of the Hogwarts staff was in the Great Room to witness the meeting.

It was not just the teachers that were in attendance for this lunchtime visit from the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors though. All of the students had been told by their Heads of Houses that they would show up to see and be seen. In addition, almost every ghost in the school had lined up against one wall in anticipation of the upcoming visit.

There was an additional focus for the students and staff today as a large picture was set up on an easel for everyone to see. Some of the staff was talking to the three people in the portrait and word sifted down from the Head Boy and Head Girl that the living memories of three of the original founders were present. A few of the more notable students and prefects were brought forward and introduced to the portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger was nervously sitting with her boyfriend Harry Potter. They both watched as the rows of benches filled up with students. Everyone was watching the head table that had been expanded to sit the additional 13 visitors. When Dumbledore opened the door to lead the guests to the table, Hermione noticed that there were in fact 14 people following him out from his office. Hermione turned to Harry and asked him if he had known that Madame Bones was also attending the meeting. Harry smiled at her and replied that 'he' had nothing to do with it.

"All I know is that the director suddenly rearranged her schedule for today. It must have been a late notice because I had a floo call from my supervisor saying that her guard for the day had been dismissed and to come in for extra training. Luckily it was my normal day off."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the ceiling and wondered what Harry was possibly up to_**. 'Just getting an additional backup and witness Nonnie if I need it.'**_

Meanwhile Harry leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear. "Would you like to hold my hand pretty girl?"

Hermione grinned and caught up the wizards hand in a bone-crushing grip below the table. She returned the whisper to her boyfriend. "Sure Tonks but remember I can eventually tell Remus you've been flirting with me instead of him."

'Harry' stuck his tongue out and blew a soft raspberry at his companion. "Spoilsport."

Hermione giggled at her auror dining companion as the midday meal appear on the tables in front of them. Luna and Ron were sitting across the table from them and helped themselves to the food. Luna kept looking at 'Harry' and giggling a little from time to time. Ron didn't pay much attention to her odd behavior as it was a matter of course that she did things that she didn't usually explain. He was oddly fascinated and pleased by the randomness of life around Luna.

Eventually everyone finished their meal and the plates and leftover food disappeared back to the kitchens. Dumbledore stood at the head table and silence eventually covered the hall. "We are honored and pleased to have the Board of Governors visit us today as well as the Minister of Magic himself. He has requested a few minutes to talk to you all before we retire to conduct some school business. I have the honor of presenting Cornelius Fudge."

'_**I guess it's showtime then. Keep your fingers crossed Hermione.'**_

'_**You'll do well Harry. Good Luck!'**_

Cornelius Fudge stood at the head table to a round of applause and smiled as he looked across the hall at all the wizards and witches gazing up at him. A camera flashed as he opened his mouth to talk. "It is quite a privilege to address the sons and daughters of …"

Suddenly all the storm shutters for the windows of the room crashed shut and the enchanted ceiling went dark, plunging the Great Hall into darkness! A cry of silence from Dumbledore quieted the hubbub of excitement and nervousness that went through the hall. A wand was lit first from someone in the Ravenclaw table and soon the majority of students were holding lit wands up to eerily illuminate the room.

There was a momentary pause in sound that brought goosebumps to Hermione as she waited for whatever was coming. She did not to wait long. There was a crash and roll of thunder and the ceiling was illuminated by the flash of a number of lightning bolts. As the electrical storm raged across the ceiling a number of loud footsteps were heard coming down the central aisle. People's heads turned to follow the footsteps and a large clunk was heard accompanying the footsteps. The sound of thunder and the lightning storm diminished as the footsteps approached the head table. The footsteps and the clunk abruptly stopped. Even Hermione was impressed by the show. Not only was Harry using the bond magic they shared but Vika was coordinating with him in displaying magic of her own.

There was a hush in the Great Hall and no student dared breathe to disturb the silence. The shutters were suddenly flung open and the ceiling was flooded in brilliant sunshine. Everyone blinked at the sudden illumination and when everyone could see again, there was a figure that had suddenly appeared in front of the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge stepped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the imposing figure in front of him. The students and the rest of the guests and staff let a small cry of surprise greet the new arrival.

What everyone saw was a tall muscular wizard that was dressed a little strangely. He had copper colored hair that was a drawn back and held in a small braid that reached down to his shoulder blades. The wizard had an easy smile that seemed to be permanently attached to his unlined face. He gazed around with a little bit of curiosity at the figures both in front of him and at the various House tables. The man threw his cape back over one shoulder and performed a bow to Dumbledore. When he straightened back up he threw the walking staff he had been using up into the air and watched as it vanished.

"I received your invitation to come Headmaster Dumbledore. I trust I have not disturbed anyone's meal with my entrance."

"No Lord Gryffindor. We had just finished our repast and were moving on to other ventures."

There was a new murmur of voices, mostly from the witches present, as the deep, rich voice of the Lord reached in to the very corners of the room. Hermione heard Lavender Brown moan slightly as Lord Gryffindor spoke. Hermione was pretty sure that Lavender wasn't the only witch with that reaction.

Minister Fudge had recovered from his surprise and made to come forward to greet the new presence in the hall. Everyone was a little surprised when the figure ignored him and went to the portrait of the Founders. He knelt down on one knee in a sign of respect and then stood. "Good day Grandfather. Helga, Lady Ravenclaw you are always the visions of loveliness; it is good to see you all again. I apologize for not making myself more available for you. Family business and other affairs have been especially time consuming lately."

The lady Founders responded to the Lord's comment with a simple bow of their heads but Godric shook his head. "Still working on the castle then?"

"It had fallen into quite a state but we are making progress. I will hope you will come and visit it when it is properly restored."

Godric nodded and then made a motion to dismiss his relative. The current Lord Gryffindor turned around and looked at all the astonished faces staring at him. "My apologies and good day to all of you. Students, staff, renowned ghosts, and other guests – I am the new Lord Gryffindor. It was a very big surprise to me as you must imagine. I hope to make some friends here at Hogwarts that will simply regard me as Robb Loxley instead of some pretentious big-headed nobleman."

There were a lot of various reactions to the little speech from the powerful wizard. Ron Weasley's mouth was still hanging slightly open in shock but Luna was nodding her head in agreement. Harry Potter was grinning next to Hermione and she saw a few more encouraging looks from various places around the Hall.

Minister Fudge did seem to be a little vexed at not being addressed by Lord Gryffindor. He walked over to where the nobleman was standing and waving at the few brave students that were trying to get his attention. He stopped in front of the man and stared up at him. When Lord Gryffindor turned his attention to the person, Cornelius Fudge started talking. "Do you know who I am?"

Lord Gryffindor looked at the man for a second and then looked alarmingly over his head toward Dumbledore. "Good grief, Headmaster you must summon Madame Pomfrey instantly. This wizard has had an accident and has lost his memory. He doesn't know who he is!"

The laughter that ran around the hall at that statement caused Minister Fudge's face to become quite red. Ron covered Luna's mouth quickly just in case she wanted to make another comment on the color she saw. Hermione couldn't hold back her giggles and 'Harry' poked her in the ribs while he was pointing out the look on the man's face.

Dumbledore walked over to prevent the Fudge from dropping dead on the spot with a fit. "Lord Gryffindor, there is no need to call for medical attention. I have the privilege of introducing the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Lord Gryffindor looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded and held out his hand. Everyone could see that Fudge looked a little relieved but his arm was shaken very badly when he exchanged a handshake with the bigger man. Fudge extracted his hand as soon as he could but everyone saw him shake it a little bit in response to Lord Gryffindor's grip.

"So you and some of these others are the ones that wanted to see me. I'm here – you've seen me. I think I'll go down and talk to the students." The Lord actually took two or three steps back toward the House benches before Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We do have some school business to discuss Lord Gryffindor." Lucius Malfoy had a very ingratiating and infuriating smile on his face. Hermione wondered if the real Harry was going to give in to the temptation to slap it off his face.

"If we must." Lord Gryffindor turned back toward the students. "I really have a lot of things to do. If they don't bore me death, I'd like to talk to some of you about your educational experience here. I regret I never attended Hogwarts myself; I was home schooled."

Harry turned back and faced the staff and Board of Governors. Cornelius Fudge came up again in an effort to hurry things along. "Right this way Lord Gryffindor. I'm sure that Dumbledore has prepared a place for us to talk privately."

The expression on the Lord's face never wavered. "No."

"No, you're not going to talk to us?"

"No, there's no reason to go anywhere." A wave of his hand and the head table vanished. Another wave from Lord Gryffindor and a bunch of chairs appeared in their place. They were arrainged in a circle so that everyone could see each other.

"Unless you have some serious reasons to doubt my position or the topics we need to discuss, I see no reason that the students here cannot view how the Board of Governors operates." Lord Gryffindor took a seat that was facing the students and the Minister of Magic and the Board reluctantly took seats on the platform. A smattering of applause came from the audience at this action. There were enough empty seats that Dumbledore and the four heads of houses could also be seated. Professor Lockhart seemed a little disappointed that he wasn't invited to sit with the others.

The wait for someone to speak first went on for a few minutes. Fudge finally broke the silence. "There is a small matter of your credentials. Not that we doubt you are who you say you are but we must insure that the public has sufficient proof."

Leaning forward in his chair, Lord Gryffindor beckoned with one finger. Fudge and his chair rose from the floor and floated across the space to hover in front of him. Holding out his hand, the words that were spoken to the Minister could be clearly heard around the hall. "This is the crest and family ring of Gryffindor. If you will not take Dumbledore's or my ancestor's word on my claim, I would invite you to wear this. I've been told that if someone other than a member of the House of Gryffindor puts it on, then some very nasty results will happen to that individual. Would you like to try it on Minister?"

Everyone saw that Cornelius Fudge swallowed hard and then shook his head. With a wave of the lord's hand, Fudge and his chair were returned to his previous place. "Anybody else want to dispute my claim?"

(Hermione knew that Harry had cast a disillusionment spell on his wand so that nobody could see it but he was still using wordless magic or Lady H was following his requests. Either way it was very impressive.)

There were negative responses from all those that were seated. Hermione relaxed a bit; this was the longest that she and Harry had held their bond magic open for Harry to use. She was a little worried that Harry would tire himself out before the meeting was over but he seemed to be doing ok so far.

Lord Gryffindor suddenly stood angrily and Lucius Malfoy went flying into the nearest wall and hung there. "Minister Fudge, you are the leader of this group are you not?"

"No but I am responsible for their actions. Why have you …"

"Is it customary to have your underlings try to probe people's minds then?"

"No, there must be some mistake. I never asked or told Mr. Malfoy to …"

"Then he will apologize for his actions, won't he?"

The Minister had no choice but to face where Malfoy was pinned against the wall and directed him to apologize. Lucius Malfoy squeaked out an apology and then he was released to crumble to the floor. Lord Gryffindor went back to his seat and sat down as a couple other members of the board went to pick Malfoy up.

Cornelius Fudge had a greenish hue to his face when he spoke again. "Lord Gryffindor, I…I would like to introduce you to the members of the Board of Governors. On your right is.."

"Amos Diggory. I'm glad to meet you; you may call me Robb" Lord Gryffindor said as he shook Diggory's hand. Lord Gryffindor stood up and went around the circle addressing everyone by name (without being introduced) and shaking their hand. Some people he asked to call him by his first name and some he did not. Lady Longbottom received a bow and a kiss to the back of her hand and a wink. He just stared when he came to Lucius Malfoy, who had been reseated in his chair, and then moved on. Before he came back to his chair, he went over to Lady Bones where she was standing and did a formal bow to her and said he was glad to meet the Head Auror. Amelia held out her hand and Robb Loxley shook it gently and then turned the hand over to kiss the back of it.

Hermione heard a few sighs from the witches around her as Lord Gryffindor did such a personable and chivalrous touch for the head of the Bones family. Hermione sent a silent _**'Well Done'**_ to Harry and she received a quick wink in return from her disguised boyfriend.

Robb Loxley returned to his seat but waved to the four houses that remained seated as the students watched the proceedings. That he received waves back from all four tables felt good to Harry and he hid his smile at the glower he saw coming from a certain Draco Malfoy.

"I guess you have a problem with me authorizing and offering to pay for a secretary for Headmaster Dumbledore." There were some nods from the dozen seated before him and Robb leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

"It's a little bit unusual having an individual pay for a position here at Hogwarts, my Lord. It's never been done before."

"That's no reason not to do it, Mr. Zellar. I hardly think Mr. Fudge would turn down a contribution to his election campaign from an individual. Why can't I make a choice to contribute somewhat to something that would help the education of the sons and daughters of magical England?"

"And how would an executive secretary help our sons' education Robb?"

"That's Lord Gryffindor to you Mr. Nott. The headmaster is currently buried in paperwork that seems to occupy most of his time so it prevents him from his other proper duties. One of which is helping the other instructors and providing guidance for the students."

"I do not think we can authorize a position like that at this time."

Lord Gryffindor rose from his chair in annoyance. "You do not need to authorize anything. I am paying for it and I OWN a quarter of this school. The Board of Governor's is an advisory body if you should happen to check the charter of this school. The tuition funds may be under your control but the Headmaster needs some assistance and I for one am willing to give it to him. This matter is no longer open for discussion."

Nott and one other person reached for their wands and made to stand against Lord Gryffindor. They both toppled over sideways, frozen in their chairs.

Robb Loxley turned suddenly to face the one person on the platform who had the most legal knowledge. "Madame Bones, what is the current penalty for pulling a wand on the head of an Ancient and Noble House?"

"Trial before the entire Wizengamot and ten years in Azkaban. Do you want me to place these three under arrest Robb?"

"No thank you anyway Amelia. They technically did not pull their wands even though they made the attempt. Minister Fudge do you have some sort of explanation for the behavior of these 'gentlemen'?"

"No Lord Gryffindor; I apologize for their actions. They have exceeded their duties and responsibilities and I shall certainly speak to them severely about the matter."

Mr. Nott and Mr. Flint fell totally out of their chairs as they were unfrozen. They cast guilty looks at Minister Fudge as they sat back down. Lord Gryffindors voice was exceptionally cold as he addressed the Minister of Magic. "When you speak to them later, you might remind them that they are not going to prison or worse because of my generosity. I am well within my rights to administer a suitable punishment of my own sort. You have not made a good impression here today Mr. Fudge; neither on me nor those future voters sitting out there. I think our business is concluded."

Minister Fudge's face had gone white as he contemplated what having Lord Gryffindor as a potential enemy might be like. "I would like to speak to you sometime about these unfortunate incidents. I offer my apologies again Lord Gryffindor."

"I will contact you when I want to talk. Headmaster I am sorry this discussion deteriorated in this manner. For the rest of the Hogwarts staff I offer my admiration and best wishes in continuing your fine job. I have enjoyed meeting most of the Governors and hope we can work together a little better in the future. Good afternoon."

Lord Gryffindor drew his cape around him again and started walking away from the platform. He had almost reached the houses benches that were filled with gobsmacked students when he turned suddenly. "Minister Fudge perhaps you could answer something for me in front of all these students?"

Fudge turned with a ready smile, hoping to make up some points with the powerful Head of Gryffindor house. "Surely, Lord Gryffindor. What is your question?"

Robb Loxley leaned casually back against the end of the Gryffindor table; he received a small pat on the arm from Lee Jordan. He turned his head and winked quickly at the student and then faced forward again. "Could you tell me why at least three members of the Board of Governors have the Dark Mark on the arms?"

The gasps and outcries that came at that revelation almost caused Cornelius Fudge to faint. The voices in the hall were still ringing when Lord Gryffindor stood up and began making his way further down the aisle toward the doors. Minister Fudge's shouts finally stopped Loxley's retreat and he turned to face the Minister of Magic again. "Yes Minister?"

"Certain members of the magical community were placed under the Imperius Curse under the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They were given the Dark Mark under that Unforgiveable Curse. They have all been questioned under Veritaserum and have proven that that they are loyal to the proper government. They are not Dark Wizards but only victims of the Dark Lord."

Lord Gryffindor frowned. "Yet, even after a decade since Voldemort has disappeared, these wizards still carry that vile disgusting representation of evil on them. I would think that normal, law-abiding members of society would spare no time or expense in having that symbol removed from their person in case they were ever accused again of any such association."

There was a significant silence that came from the members of the board as they looked at each other and wondered why something so sensible had not been acted on.

Dumbledore spoke up in explanation. "The Dark Mark is permanently attached to the arms of those so inflicted and the best efforts of all our curse breakers have not been able to break the emblem."

"Pity then. Has anyone thought to contact the other magical communities? The goblins or centaurs for example; their brand of magic might work since it is different from ours. I believe that the healers at St Mungo's could even grow a new forearm if one wanted to be rid of that symbol bad enough. A choice is a choice I suppose; even a choice to do nothing. It says much about the individuals."

There was a buzz going around all the house tables as the words from the tall wizard were discussed. Cornelius Fudge looked around helplessly as he wondered when he had loss control of the situation. There was some amusement seen on the faces of a couple of the board members as they watched the Minister flounder.

A few of the Hogwarts ghosts came over to stand in front of Lord Gryffindor. He bowed his head at the group and everyone saw the ghosts return the sign of respect with bows and curtseys. Even the Bloody Baron paid his respects to the new Lord Gryffindor, much to the dismay of the students at the Slytherin table. Robb smiled and spoke some soft words to one or two of the ghosts before they all drifted away and disappeared through the walls.

Lord Gryffindor seemed to change his mind about leaving then. He walked back toward the podium but stopped midway down the main aisle. He cast a look at the witches and wizards that were seated at one table and came over to speak to one particular boy.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Here, sir."

Hermione saw the quick wink that Harry gave to the transformed Tonks. Lord Gryffindor held out his hand out over the shoulder of Ron Weasley. It was shaken quickly and released. "My thanks and condolences Mr. Potter. No one should have to grow up without their parents."

"Thank you sir."

"Keep up your studies then."

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

An amazed Ron Weasley received a clap to his shoulder before Lord Gryffindor moved back to the front of the room. He motioned for Madame Bones, Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic to join him in front of the platform. The three moved to join him but the Minister seemed very anxious about being close to the wizard again. Robb lowered his voice as he talked to them. "I unfortunately have one or two more duties to do today before I leave. And this is not something I want to broadcast to the general student body."

Lord Gryffindor reached up one hand and pulled down his walking staff out of thin air. He turned and faced the house tables and lowered his head in concentration. When he opened his eyes again, he made a sweeping pass with his arms and the staff. Dumbledore was amazed when eleven witches disappeared from the Great Hall.

Turning back to the three people clustered around him, he gave a whispered explanation. "Those witches have been Obliviated at least once since Hogwarts resumed classes last fall. Some have had it happened more than once. They are all currently in the Hogwarts infirmary. Madame Bones, I believe some serious assaults have occurred and I fear some of the damage may be of a sexual nature. I hope between you and Madame Pomfrey you can recover those memories and punish the people who have no regard for others."

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor. I will go talk to Madame Pomfrey at once and reassure the young ladies that they have done nothing wrong." Madame Bones nodded to Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout and the three witches left the Great Hall for the medical wing.

Harry bowed his head; he was starting to get tired of holding the form and performing much of the magic. "I have one more problem that I need to tell you both and … yes, one other. Professor Snape, your attendance for a moment?"

Professor Snape rose from his chair and came over to join Dumbledore and Fudge with Lord Gryffindor. "I have one more report to make and I will leave you gentleman to figure out to handle it. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle have been Imperiused and are also under suffering under something called the Comoros leeching spell. I wish them no harm as they are the victims but their condition must be reversed."

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor" Dumbledore said. "We shall take care of the problem."

"Good afternoon then Minister Fudge. I do wish you well in spite of the obvious problems here. Professor Snape, have a good afternoon."

"And you also, Lord Gryffindor. "

A weary Lord Gryffindor turned back to the student body. "I'm sorry that I must leave for now. I had hoped to talk to at least some of you if there was time. I will leave you with a famous muggle saying. "I'll be back again someday."

"General MacArthur?" came a shout from someone in Hufflepuff.

A wide grin passed across Lord Gryffindor's face. "No, Frosty the Snowman!"

Lord Gryffindor disappeared as quickly as he had come - in the blink of an eye! Every person left in the hall turned to their neighbor to discuss the impossible and exciting visitor that had just left them.

Hermione felt the bond magic finally fade away and disappear. '_**I'll be asleep in the Room of Requirement by the time you get here Nonnie. I could really use a good cuddle!' **_Nobody really noticed in the many energized conversations that Hermione Granger stood up and left the Great Hall with Harry Potter in tow.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 – The Repercussions

Harry had absolutely no idea of how he had exited the Great Hall. He thought he had seen a split second of Fawkes flashing in and grabbing him but he wasn't positive of that. It might have been Vika responding to his fatigue and his desire to leave. He actually wasn't sure; all he knew was that one second he was in the Great Hall and then in the blink of an eye he was outside the Room of Requirement.

Harry collapsed to the corridor floor as the form of Robb Loxley disappeared. He lay exhausted on the floor and wondered if anyone would mind him taking a quick napright there. He heard a door opening close by and rolled onto his back and raised his head to see Vika beckoning to him from the open doorway. Harry labored to get to his feet and sent a mental message to Hermione that he was going into the Room of Requirement and would appreciate some company later.

Vika lent Harry a hand getting into the room and onto a large daybed. Harry struggled to remove his shoes but Vika just shook her head and the boys' shoes, socks and shirt were magically removed to form a small pile near the edge of the daybed. Harry said "Thanks" and was asleep just about as soon as his head hit the pillow. Vika smiled down at the small form and carefully drew a sheet to cover Harry. The magical representation of Hogwarts School took a few steps away and faded out of sight.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Hermione and 'Harry' walked into the first empty classroom that they came to and Tonks had assumed her normal form. Hermione gave the auror a hug and asked her to relay a message to Professor McGonagall for her. When Tonks nodded Hermione said that she and Harry would be recovering from the magical strain and would try to get back to the dorm before curfew but couldn't be sure that they would make it.

Tonks nodded as she had seen how much energy Harry had used between the magical performance and the transformation. She warned Hermione that Harry might need to rest for a couple of days before attempting another transformation. Hermione suspected that and was going to caution Harry anyway but it was nice to have some official guidance. The two girls separated and hurried along to their destinations. Tonks was headed to the infirmary to help Amelia Bones with the young witches. She suspected a number of Hogwarts owls were soon to be launched out to the girls' parents about the situation and she wanted to help the Head Auror with her investigation.

Hermione headed as fast as she could up the stairs and through the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. She almost jogged through the pacing in front of the blank wall and ran inside quickly once the door opened. Hermione stopped when she saw the daybed and that Harry was fast asleep on it. She checked to see that he was just sleeping normally and then let go a big yawn that surprised her. Hermione realized that she had gotten tired herself and decided for a bit of indulgence. She took off her robe and shoes and then got undressed; she slipped under the sheet and cuddled up to the boy that had transfixed the entire school and the Minister of Magic with a mix of bravado and foolishness.

It was many hours later the Harry awoke to find a very comfortable weight on his chest. He didn't even have to wonder about where he was or who was with him. The only question he could think of was what time it had gotten to. Considering how tired he was when he arrived, Harry wouldn't have been surprised to discover that it was morning again and that they had slept the night away.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and Harry realized that Hermione had decided to get very comfortable when she joined him in the daybed. She was topless and Harry thought that he could feel her nipples form hot little points against his bare skin. That thought quickly brought some other factors into play that changed Harry's decision about not moving in the slightest. He tried slipping sideways on the bed to escape from Hermione's hug but her arm just moved from around his neck to his waist. Harry heard a small giggle from a few feet away.

Harry carefully turned his neck to see that Vika was sitting on a chair a few feet away and just observing the two of them. Harry groaned mentally at being caught but then suddenly realized that Vika may have already seen everything that Harry and Hermione had ever done in the Room of Requirement. Harry's sudden blush caused Vika to sit up straighter and start a mental conversation with the wizard.

"_I would never intrude on your privacy that way Harry. Whatever you or Hermione have arranged for yourself is not my business. I leave other couples alone for their private interactions."_

"_Thank you for that. Are you ok Vika? That was a lot of magic we accomplished this afternoon? Or is it yesterday now? What time is it?"_

"_A little past midnight so you and Hermione have slept for almost 9 hours. I should be the one asking if you're ok? You and she did a lot of that magic on your own."_

"_I don't think we could have ever apparated all those girls from the Great Hall to the Infirmary without your help. Thank you for making the charade believable."_

Hermione must have become aware of the mental conversation going on around her and she stretched out and then realized that wherever she was – she wasn't alone. Her eyes opened in surprise but then she saw that Harry was looking down at her with a cautious grin. Hermione reached up her hand to cup the back of Harry's head and stretched herself up to give him a solid kiss on the lips. Harry lost himself in the feeling for a long number of seconds but then remembered the other person in the room.

'_**Nonnie, I wish we could continue this but we actually aren't alone in here. Vika's right beside us!'**_

Hermione squeaked into Harry's mouth and then drew the sheets around her quickly before looking around. Vika smiled at Hermione's bit of panic but just waved her hand and both piles of their clothes floated up to the bed. "You two are a beautiful couple. I'll leave you so that you might have some privacy. I think I can converse with the both of you now so if you have any questions or comments just think about me and I'll be there."

Vika started to fade away but Hermione's sudden call of her name cause Vika to reform. Hermione, despite being topless, came off of the daybed and went over to hug Vika and thank her for all the help. It was obvious that Vika had never gotten a hug before but she relaxed after a few seconds and then hugged Hermione back. "That was new" Vika said. "But nice."

Harry felt that he needed to do the same and asked Vika if she minded if she received another one. When she nodded hopefully, Harry got out of the bed himself and walked over and gave Vika a quick hug. Vika giggled a little and Harry felt a little warm wave of magic enter his skin where Vika had her arms around him. Harry stood up and he and Hermione wished Vika a nice morning and told her that they would always be available if she wanted to talk to them. Vika nodded and the young woman faded out into thin air as they watched.

Hermione turned back and continued her hug and snog with her boyfriend. Harry was getting a little dizzy at the intensity of the kiss but the loud groan that came from his stomach put a stop to any further romantic thoughts. The two quickly broke out laughing but reached for their clothes to start dressing. They talked about the happenings in the Great Hall and Harry and Hermione traded laughs about their observations about the students, the Board of Governors, and Minister Fudge.

It was a matter of minutes before Harry and Hermione began making their way to the Hogwarts kitchens for a midnight snack. The stayed under Harry's invisibility cloak until Harry tickled the pear at the entrance portrait. The few house elves that were still up at the time of night were very happy to see the pair and provided them with an entire tray of food and drinks and apparated them to the Gryffindor common room to keep them from having to wake up Winnie.

The two sat up for a while eating and talking quietly about what effect that 'Lord Gryffindor' would have on the school.

"I think the Board and the Minister of Magic will take Robb Loxley seriously from now on and I think the students certainly enjoyed the 'personality'. Robb may have to wear a wedding band the next time or all the 'private audience' requests from the witches though all four houses will keep you busy for days."

Harry made a face at that particular thought and Hermione giggled. "And that joke you ended with was horrible; Frosty the Snowman?"

Grinning, Harry pleaded tiredness for that particular remark. "But you have to admit, for a change it left the pure-blooded students totally without a clue. They'll have to consult the muggle born or witches and wizards from mixed parents if they want to find out anything. That's seems like a nice bit of poetic justice after the way that lot treated the people who haven't been exposed to magic before they got to Hogwarts."

Harry yawned again and apologized to his companion. "I still have some reading to do and as much as I'd like to just stay here and cuddle up with you, I should make an appearance in my dorm room before too many questions are asked."

"Me too but I'm just going to have to try and answer all the questions from Lavender and Parvati in the morning about what I think about our new 'hero'.

"Good night then Hermione. Pleasant dreams. I'll meet you down her for breakfast"

"Good morning then Robb, Jamie, Harry. I'll have to start a list of all your aliases soon." Harry laughed but bent down to give Hermione a quick kiss before he headed up to his dorm room. Hermione yawned herself after he disappeared and climbed the stairway to her bed.

Xxxx xxxx

The fallout from Lord Gryffindor's visit to Hogwarts began the next morning. Harry and Hermione walked down for breakfast just in time for the morning owl deliveries. Everyone seemed to receive a copy of the Daily Prophet and some of the students received more than one copy. Harry and Hermione sat down but they were instantly told by a number of fellow Gryffindors that Harry's picture was in the paper. Harry nodded his head as he remembered that a number of photos were snapped while Fudge was in the Hall but then started as he caught the statement properly. 'Harry Potter has his picture in the paper?'

Neville was kind enough to toss a paper over to the pair as his grandmother had sent three copies to him. Harry pushed his breakfast plate away and unfolded the paper to read the headline.

'**A New Lord Gryffindor!' **ran the headline and the subtitle read "Minister of Magic meets with Founders' Heir' in slightly smaller print. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock before they focused on the two large pictures that took up the top half of the front page. One showed Lord Gryffindor in the little meeting with Dumbledore, Madame Bones and Cornelius Fudge near the end of his visit and the other showed Lord Gryffindor shaking Harry's Potter's hand over the shoulder over an astonished looking Ronald Weasley.

The first picture was labeled 'A New Power Player Joins Minister Fudge' while the second simply stated 'The Lord of the School shakes hands with the Boy-Who-Lived'. _**'This is unexpected, Hermione.'**_

'_**Remus told us that Minister Fudge is always looking for some good publicity. The way this is presented makes it look like he's counseling you!'**_

Harry shook his head_**. "That is so wrong! But at least there was a settlement of some problems."**_

Hermione read the rest of the first page_**. 'Most of the paper concerns your meeting with the Minister and what you said. There's articles on a number of different pages.'**_

Harry put the paper down and reached for his breakfast plate again. But he stopped at a quick thought and then smiled. "Can I borrow a quill, Hermione?"

Hermione dug into her ever present bookbag and dug out one of her self-inking quills. Harry took in carefully and then stood and walked down the table. Tapping a certain person on the shoulder, Harry held out the paper and the quill. "Before the line gets too long, I'd like to get your autograph Ron." Ron Weasley turned a surprised eye to his friend but then grinned. "Anything for you Mr. Potter; it's the least I can do."

Harry held out his hand as a way of congratulating Ron about appearing on the front page of the Prophet but Luna stood up from beside Ron and pushed the two together with absolutely no subtlety. Harry laughed but gave Ron a quick hug before getting his autograph on the picture and going back to resume his breakfast with Hermione.

"That was a nice idea Harry."

"I thought Ron wouldn't mind getting a little good attention for a change." Hermione nudged Harry and pointed down the table where a few of the first years from different houses were standing in line with their own papers for Ron to sign. Harry chuckled at Ron's happy look and hoped he enjoyed his little slice of fame.

The two returned to the Gryffindor common room and finished reading the very detailed report about Robb Loxley's visit with the Hogwarts governors and the Minister of Magic. Hermione got upset because the actual reporting led one to believe that it was the Minister soliciting Lord Gryffindor for the funds for the secretary for Dumbledore. Harry didn't actually care how it was written as long as the point was made that the position was long overdue and would be filled at the earliest opportunity.

There was no word in the paper about the last little bits of 'business' that Robb Loxley had undertaken other than a mention that a small number of witches had been overcome by the excitement of seeing the new lord and had gone to the Hogwarts infirmary 'just as a precaution'. "I guess that's a little better than telling everyone that a number of witches got taken advantage of" Harry said.

"I hope Madame Bones could retrieve their memories one way or the other. I would hope the guilty parties were caught and properly punished."

Although they asked Dumbledore about the investigation, Harry and Hermione were never told about the specifics but a lot of hints came forward in the next week or so about the whole situation.

The witches that had been removed from the Great Hall were all absent from the school for about a week. The story that went around when they returned was that each had gone to the Ministry of Magic for some type of special counseling and treatment from trained metal healers. They would never tell anyone the specific reasons that they took a week off.

Eight wizards and two witches withdrew from Hogwarts and transferred their schooling to the Durmstrang Institute in the week after Lord Gryffindor's visit. The Wesley twins were especially happy that half of those wizards were members of the Slytherin Quidditch team; the Slytherin wins against the other houses were vacated despite Professor Snape's heavy protests. That a wizard from Hufflepuff and a witch from Ravenclaw were included in those transfers brought a certain sense of embarrassment to those houses.

The matter of Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy was never discussed by anyone. Draco Malfoy officially went home to recover from 'emotional and physical stress' and was rumored not to be able to return until the next fall. Harry was amazed to see that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to flourish without their leader. Goyle was actually seen to eat salads from time to time and took some long walks around the castle and Crabbe actually had a female companion or two sit and talk to him during mealtimes. Harry was actually glad that the two seemed to be doing well away from the somewhat questionable companionship of Draco Malfoy. He never held either of them responsible for their previous actions or attitudes.

The tension in the school seemed to lessen by a significant decree after that Friday visit. Hermione credited Lord Gryffindor for the change but Harry volunteered the idea that Vika and Hogwarts had seen a sense of fairness and justice reestablished and that everyone felt better because of it.

Xxxx xxxx

The first Tuesday of the month had a special meaning for a certain group of individuals at Hogwarts. The sixth of April was no different than the other six first Tuesdays that these individuals had managed to meet and discuss a certain topic among themselves. But this Tuesday was going to be a little different for these people and it would form a basis for a number of similar meetings for many years at Hogwarts.

A knock came at the door to the abandoned classroom came about 10 minutes after the meeting had started. Used to latecomers, the person in front of the others just nodded as he continued speaking to the others. "The topic for discussion tonight is whether the adoption of Harry Potter is a matter that should be proposed to Lord Gryffindor, Robb Loxley."

"Professor Flitwick?" All eyes turned to the doorway to see a highly surprised Hermione Granger standing in the doorway with Myrtle Beechwood looking over her shoulder. "You're in charge of the Harry Potter Fan Club?"

"In charge is such an uncertain term. Let's just say I've been pressed into service as a facilitator keeping the common interest of these people into some coherence."

"I don't mean to complain but if everyone here really thinks that they know Harry Potter, they should also know he doesn't like displays or people talking about him much."

"We aren't really doing anyone some harm here Miss Granger. It's just that we all have a quiet admiration for the lad as an individual and as a wizard. Talking about him is our way of seeing if we could possibly do some good for Harry."

A very familiar but annoyed voice spoke up. "But what if Harry thinks you could be better spending your time. And I am absolutely positive that Lord Gryffindor will never adopt me." All the occupants of the room switched their gaze from a slightly smiling Hermione to the unanticipated presence of Harry Potter. He had appeared out of seemingly thin air from slightly behind Professor Flitwick; only Hermione and Ron understood the Harry had just stepped out from under his invisibility cloak. The rest of the fan club just murmured to themselves as yet another magical proof that Harry was much more than he seemed to be.

Harry took a good long look around the room to see the members of his fan club. Professor Flitwick seemed the most embarrassed to have been caught with this group but Harry couldn't bring himself to hold any anger at the Charms professor. The other twenty some Hogwarts students in the room returned Harry's stare with a variety of different attitudes, ranging in degree from outright amusement to nervousness and, with a few of the younger members, a touch of apparent fear.

That there were a number of Weasleys here was no surprise to Harry. The twins waved back boldly when Harry turned to look at them and Harry was hard pressed to keep a smile off his face. Ron was sitting with Luna Lovegood who held up their joined hands and winked at Harry. He gazed around the room to see a number of different Gryffindors like Neville, Parvati, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. People he considered close friends and that he had considerable interactions with at one time or another.

The people from the other three Houses were more of a surprise to Harry as he looked around the room. He thought Susan Bones would keep Neville Longbottom company as they were pretty much in an exclusive relationship already. That she thought enough of Harry to actually belong to his fan club was a little surprise. That surprise carried over to the other people that he saw. Rose Zellar who he suddenly recognized as having a Governor as a father was sitting between Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot. Josie Kellar, Ginny's close friend, was sitting with a curious Cho Chang.

In the back of the room, closest to Hermione, were three Slytherins sitting together. It was Blaise Zambini that had opened the door to admit Hermione and he had regained his seat next to Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. The fact that Harry had some fans or potential friends in the Slytherin House was encouraging_**. 'Hermione could you sit with Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey? I'd really like to get to know them better before we leave here tonight.'**_

'_**Sure Harry. What are you going to say to everybody?'**_

'_**Merlin knows. But here goes nothing.'**_

Harry let everyone squirm a little as he kept glancing at the people in the room. He remembered the words that Dumbledore had said to him back after the card he had received on Valentine's Day. He waited until Hermione had found a seat next to the Slytherins before he began talking.

"I'm not sure how I should address the little meeting. I am slightly embarrassed at the attention but I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel honored and humbled that you all think enough of me to be a part of this group. Some of you know that I'm already happy to call you close friends. I am especially relieved that Fred and George are putting their efforts into a group that doesn't want to outright embarrass and prank me."

"Don't think we haven't tried to talk the others into that" said Fred. That Harry laughed easily with everyone else made the twins relax a little; they were a little nervous that Harry would be angry and turn on them.

Harry continued on after the chuckles subsided. "For those of you that I don't know very well, I'd like to correct that in the time we have left in this school year. You are invited to have meals with Hermione and me, or if you'd prefer, I could sit at your house table and talk to you. For anybody that has any possible romantic interest in me, you are definitely going to be disappointed; Hermione has already captured my heart and will probably never willingly let it go. That leaves me with the dilemma of what I should do with this group of bright but misguided wizards and witches. I have thought of a proposal for you all but it hinges on whether you will allow Hermione and I to join you."

Any numbers of voices were raised at that statement but Harry saw that a couple of hands were raised also. Harry turned to Professor Flitwick but he just indicated Harry had the floor for the foreseeable future. Harry didn't really want to take on the role of a leader or professor but he picked one hand to answer the many questions that had suddenly arisen.

"Daphne, you have a question?"

"Yes, as you are proposing joining us, does that mean your aren't going to insist or demand that we disband?"

"No, I am not going to insist on anything. I'm flattered and embarrassed you are all here but it's still a free country and a free school and I for one am not going to try imposing my will on anyone else. We've already seen too many examples of that and how ideas like that turn out. I will ask that everybody here call me Harry or I will demonstrate a particularly effective hot-foot spell that I've learned from the headmaster."

That got a few grins from people and Harry pointed to another raised hand. Josie's face got red when Harry actually recognized her but she bravely stood and asked her question. "If you want to do something different with us students than a fan club, what exactly do you want us to do Harry?"

"That's an excellent question Josie and I'm glad you asked. How many people here know that Professor Flitwick here is a certified grandmaster of Dueling?" Three or four hands went up and Harry saw that it was mostly the upperclassmen that responded. "And how many people here could guess that Susan over there has a detailed working knowledge of how the Ministry of Magic operates?" Again the number of hands raised was very few and far between.

Harry started pacing in fron tof the group as he talked. "If there's one thing I've learned over the last year and a half is that almost everybody has a particular knowledge or talent that very few other people know about. We've got two months left in this year and some of you are facing Owls or worse. If you people would allow it, Hermione and I can teach you a few of the spells we've learned that nobody knows. We might impose on Professor Flitwick to give a lecture on real dueling strategies instead of what I suspect we're getting in DADA. I'm sure everyone can share some knowledge that is theirs alone."

"So we'll all have to take a turn?"

"Only if you want to Parvati. I'm not going to force anybody to try and do something they don't want to do. I'm kind of curious how Indian magic or the Indian magical society is different than the British but we never seem to have time to sit down and talk about that. You're an expert on something and you didn't even suspect that did you?"

Parvati shook her head but the smiled at the notion that she knew something about magic that even Harry Potter didn't know. She thought that maybe she could talk to the others about that subject but only if she could include her twin sister in the presentation.

Harry and Professor Flitwick were looking around at all the thoughtful faces in the room. "Do you have any problems with what I'm proposing Professor?"

"I think no teacher would object to having their students trading knowledge. I think it would be a much better use of all our times. You might even get formal recognition for this type of active study group Mr. Potter."

"I hardly think a bunch of friends meeting together for mutual study would qualify for special status."

"I think any endeavor you get interested in Harry Potter would qualify as being special." Professor Flitwick said as he turned to the people in the classroom. "I think we've discussed this long enough. All those interested in abandoning the Harry Potter fan club in favor of forming… What are we calling this then?"

Harry looked to the back of the room to see if Hermione had any suggestions. Her mental suggestion had Harry nodding in agreement.

"How about we call it the Diverse Aptitudes club or DA for short? We all come from different areas and know different things. Our willingness to share our various knowledges will be something unique, I hope."

"Very well, all those in favor of forming the Hogwarts DA club please signify by raising their hands. So carried and decided. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you now have a new group."

Harry protested but everyone applauded for him and he blushed when Hermione came forward and to give him a brief hug. Hermione then turned to address the group. "Ok, tonight's lesson will be a few spells that Harry discovered from a very old book that Professor McGonagall had in her personal collection."

Harry cast a frantic glance at his girlfriend and wondered how he come to become an instructor so suddenly. Hermione winked at him but Harry cleared his throat and started describing some of the privacy and shield spells he had learned.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 – A Sighting and the Next Chamber

**(Hermione's POV)**

I was having the most interesting dream. Harry had bought me a lot of new sets of underwear and I was modeling them for him in my bedroom at home. Every time I changed to a new pair of knickers, Harry rewarded me by removing one article of_ his_ clothing. We were just getting to his very interesting bits when I looked up and saw that Myrtle was sitting on my almost naked boyfriend's lap. In my own bed!

"Hermione" came from Harry's lips.

"Please Hermione" Myrtle echoed. "Shortcake cup."

"Hermione. Tup and atzem."

"Hermione." I saw Myrtle speaking again from Harry's lap. "You should order a cornflake."

'Huh? That didn't make sense.'

'_**Nonnie!'**_

"_Hermione, Harry wants you to wake."_

I finally struggled out of my dream and opened my eyes as the last two sentences were extremely insistent. I saw that Myrtle was actually hovering over my bed and 'heard' Harry repeating his wake up request.

'_**I'm awake, I'm awake. What's going on?' **_I sat up in bed and motioned toMyrtle that I really was awake. Myrtle moved sideways so that I could reach for my robe and go meet Harry.

'_**Vika saw the monster or part of the monster before it disappeared again. She and Myrtle came to wake us up about it.'**_

'_**I'll meet you down in the common room Harry.'**_

'_**No, we both need to get dressed. We're going visiting.'**_

I didn't argue with my boyfriend very much when he took that tone of voice. Myrtle watched as I dressed hurriedly and just floated down through the floor as I left my room to meet Harry downstairs. Myrtle was telling Harry I was coming when I almost ran down the stairs to greet him with a brief hug.

"Where's Vika?"

"She's gone on ahead to watch out for Filch and will warn us if he's getting close."

The portal opened silently before us and we crept (and floated) silently past the sleeping Lady Nelson. We were half a corridor away before we dared start whispering to each other. "We're going to see Dumbledore?"

"No, Vika told me that he and Hagrid are in the Forbidden Forest meeting with some of the centaurs."

"Oh, where are we going then?"

Harry turned with a grin. "To see Godric of course. He's visiting Lady Ravenclaw at the moment and Vika says she will ask that they both wait for us."

I stopped in surprise. "We're going to see Rowena Ravenclaw's chamber?"

"Yes, the Repository of Knowledge itself and perhaps Merlin's Library also."

I grabbed Harry's hand and practically started dragging him down the first staircase we came to. He allowed it for a few seconds and then stopped with a grin. "Well, hurry up then" I told him. "This is important."

Harry held up one finger and I grew a little annoyed. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know where we're going Hermione?" I thought about it for about a half-second and felt my face get red. "No."

"Then let's not run and make too much noise." Harry didn't actually smirk at me but he had that little half-grin on his face that either drove me crazy or made me all gushy inside. I took a deep breath and tried calming down. "Let's go Harry. I'm trying to hold down my enthusiasm. Where are we heading then?"

"The library of course." I had no response to that answer so I just held onto Harry's hand and we made the very familiar trip to the doors of the Hogwarts library. I knew the doors were always locked after closing but Harry let me use the 'Alohomora' spell on it when we got there. He assured me that the alarm in Madame Pince's or Filch's offices wouldn't sound tonight. I trusted that Vika, wherever she was, would keep us out of trouble if she was the one to lead us here. Harry and I lit our wands and, with Myrtle following us, made our way through the stacks of books. I stopped in confusion when Harry stepped up to the Restricted Section and walked over the ropes.

"Harry, we're not supposed to be in here."

"Hermione, we're not going to be looking at any of the books in here and I'm pretty sure as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Potter that I qualify as an adult. If anyone comes I'll tell them that it was my idea and I talked you into it."

Harry made a lot of sense and I did want to see where the entrance to Rowena Ravenclaw's chamber was. I stepped over the ropes like he had done and was glad for once that I was wearing jeans. Myrtle looked at the rope barrier and then chuckled as she just walked through it. Harry was looking at the bookcases that held all the dangerous texts that you needed special permission to even get to. There were two massive pine and walnut racks that were about fifteen feet long and seven foot tall each. Harry was feeling around for the lock and finally found something at the corner of one of the shelves where the two bookcases met. I didn't see anything but Harry just asked me to feel around where the woods came together. I was a little nervous but when I ran my fingers over the joint I felt a slight protuberance and a touch of magic that had nothing to do with the volumes of ancient and dark magic that were present.

"You're right. There's something there. But you don't have your key anymore Harry. Dumbledore took it away so you wouldn't go looking for the Chamber of Secrets. Guess we'll have to wait until the headmaster gets back before we open this. That's too bad."

Harry shook his head and then snapped his fingers. The plain key appeared in his hands. "This was Godric's key and is mine now. There's no place in this castle that I couldn't have summoned it from. I promised I wouldn't go looking for the Chamber of Secrets and I haven't. But this is kind of an emergency and I don't think Dumbledore would mind me taking it. I'll give it back to him the next time I see him."

As long as Harry promised he wouldn't use his key to look for the last and most dangerous Chamber, I guess this would be okay. "This is your specialty." I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek for luck before he stepped up to the bookcases.

As Harry held up the key it started to transform into the shiny key with Godric's initials on the fob. The glow from the key revealed the keyhole from its concealing spell. I noticed that Harry's hand shook just the littlest bit as he brought the key up and inserted into the lock. There was a faint vibration that I felt through my shoes and the huge bookcases slid apart about four feet. A simple stairway led downwards and seemed to curve back on itself as it disappeared into the darkness.

Harry held out his hand to me and I stepped close to him so that we could walk down the stairway together. Myrtle followed behind us but she seemed nervous at going into a place she hadn't been before. At our first step on the stairway the passageway were illuminated by a number of torches that were placed at regular intervals along the way. We cancelled the light spells from our wands and Harry found a lever that closed the doorway behind us. There were three flights of stairs that descended into the cliff that Hogwarts rested upon. The first two flights were cut roughly through solid rock but the walls changed into tile and wood for the last flight. I didn't know if Harry could actually hear it but my heart seemed to be beating loudly in my chest. I was very nervous about finding out what Vika had seen and actually talking with Rowena Ravenclaw. She was reputed to be the very smartest of all the Hogwarts Founders and I felt like I might make a fool of myself somehow. Harry must have felt my nervousness through our connection because he stopped walking and just folded me into a tight embrace. We both took a deep breath and then continued on. Myrtle followed very close behind.

A short walk brought us to a white wall that had a huge Ravenclaw crest inlaid in it. Harry was reaching for the lever to open the last barrier but the wall moved aside just as he reached it. We were both surprised to see a grinning Vika standing just inside the doorway and she greeted the three of us by name before we entered the founder's chamber.

The area that we initially walked in seemed to be a large office more than anything else. There were a number of desks set up with chairs and a small cabinet of books sat on top of or beside each one of them. Comfortable easy chairs were spread around randomly. There was a wall of books to one side and Harry tightened his grip on my elbow as I involuntarily took a step in that direction. A little embarrassed, I offered Harry a mental apology at being distracted but he assured me quietly that he had fought off the temptation to go take a look at some of the titles of the books.

If Vika 'heard' any of our mental conversation, she gave no indication as she led us to a corner of the room and the large portrait that was hung there.

I thought I might have recognized the setting that Rowena's portrait had been taken in. It seemed to be one of the central areas in the Hogwarts library many yards above us but it could have been have been any number of similar sized libraries anywhere in the country. A sturdy desk held a number of thick volumes but there were a large number of bookcases that faded into the distance behind the pair of Founders actually in the portrait. At the forefront of the picture were a set of three overstuffed chairs that had small tables set between them that could hold a book or two. Tonight there was a small pitcher and two glasses set on the table between the two Founders that were present.

Godric stood easily from his chair and nodded to us. Harry did a deep bow at the other figure and Myrtle and I curtseyed to the beautiful lady whose office we were currently in. Harry spoke up for us and tried to sound as respectful as possible.

"Good morning Lady Ravenclaw. We wish to apologize for entering your chambers without seeking a proper invitation but dire matters have threatened the students and other occupants of Hogwarts and Vika told us that she had an important clue as to the perpetrator of the crimes. As Dumbledore is not present in the school at the present moment, I hoped to consult with Godric and you as a means of deciding the best recourse in these matters. Your experience and knowledge could help stop further disasters from occurring."

That was quite a proper speech from my boyfriend and I waited to see what the lady's reaction might be. Rowena stood from her seat and came forward a step and curtseyed back at the four of us. She took one step forward and started speaking.

"You are all welcome to my chambers and I recognize your need to help solve the difficulties above. So we will talk and try to make sense of all the facts and conjectures. Please find a seat and make yourself comfortable. This may take a while."

Rowena turned back to her chair as we found some seating of our own. She did however cast a suspicious look at Godric when he sat down. "Ricky, you never told me young Harry had inherited another of your many talents."

"And which talent would that be Rowena?"

"The art of a very glib tongue. That was quite a nice speech Harry and I'm sure you meant every word you said. Vika and Godric have explained your interest and the petrification of some of the residents. I'm sorry I have appeared to have been standoffish and I apologize for my attitude. It is time to become involved and I cannot ignore the perils in the school I help found any longer."

Harry nodded at her statement and I felt the relief he had at being welcomed.

"Hermione Granger?"

I was surprised to be called by name. "Yes Lady Ravenclaw?"

"I'll take a page from the 'new' Lord Gryffindor and grant you permission to call me by my given first name. I just wondered if Harry has ever used his charming disposition to talk you into doing something you didn't ever want to do?" Rowena had a smile on her face as she said this but Harry looked aghast at the idea that he would try to connive me that way. I took hold of Harry's hand to let him know that I trusted him and responded to the question. "Harry has always been a gentleman in his dealings with me and would never force his opinion on anyone unless it was a matter of life or death."

"I thought so. Harry I didn't mean to cast any aspersions on you but I didn't expect the elegance of your speech as coming from one so young. You should be just as proud of your intelligence as you are of your bond mate's."

I wasn't sure if Harry or I blushed the most at that statement but Godric, Vika and Myrtle all broke out in laughter at our discomfort. Harry finally leaned over to kiss my cheek and said he would leave the speech making to me from then on.

Everyone settled in although having Myrtle settling down is kind of a misnomer. She hovered over a chair so she that appeared to be setting on it but one could see she had to concentrate on keeping her position stable. Vika waited until all the rest of us had made ourselves comfortable before she began to speak. "We, Myrtle and I, were walking the corridors about an hour ago and we were in the corridor a short ways away from Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle and I have talked once or twice in the last month or so and she was telling me about her life in Guernsey before she came to Hogwarts. We turned a corner and then we saw it – or at least half of it. A giant snake moving away from us!"

"I screamed I'm afraid" Myrtle said. "Vika and I retreated back around the corner in case the snake saw or heard us. When we looked back a minute later, we couldn't see it."

"And I couldn't detect it anywhere" Vika exclaimed. "It just seemed to vanish and I have no idea where it went."

I spoke up with my first question. "Was it just long like an oversize snake? Some pythons and boa constrictors can get up to fifty or sixty feet long if they are old enough."

"This wasn't like any sort of snake I've ever heard of before. And it just wasn't the length than made it scary. It had height and breadth."

Godric stood swearing and Harry suddenly ducked his head and studied the floor. I had no idea what was going on but the two males seemed to at least suspect what it was.

Harry's voice was very quiet when he asked the next question. "Did either of you get enough of a good look at the reptile to see what color it was?"

Myrtle shook her head but Vika thought for a second. "I only caught a glimpse by torch light but it seemed to be a different type of green."

Harry moaned once again and I felt the wave of apprehension flow off of him. "Was it a bright shiny, translucent type of green?" Vika nodded silently. "Sort of like these?" Harry pulled his pant legs up to display his boots. His BASILISK hide boots!

Harry wasn't studying the ground just now – he was hoping the monster wasn't actually one of those beasts that his boots were made from. A basilisk? Here at school?

"I think the creature is a basilisk" Harry declared sorrowfully. He lowered his head to his hands but it was Myrtle that started screaming suddenly. "I remember now! I remember. The last thing I saw was this huge green snake with big slanty yellow eyes. The last thing I saw was those horrid eyes!"

Myrtle broke down sobbing and crying uncontrollably. I went over and tried to hug her but my arms went right through her. Vika stood with a frown but did come over to comfort the ghost; it seemed she could actually touch the ghost in the state she was in. I moved back to hold Harry's hand as we all stared at the distraught phantom for a couple of minutes. Harry turned me a little so that I could give him a hug; both of us were shaken to witness the suffering our friend was going through.

Rowena stood and came to the edge of the picture. "I am so sorry dear. Vika, my old bedroom is the first room to your right. Perhaps you could take Myrtle there and help settle her down."

Vika nodded in understanding and finally got Myrtle to stand and follow her into the other room. Harry moved away from me to go to the ghost. "I am so sorry Myrtle; we never meant to distress you. Can you forgive us this pain we've caused you?"

The ghost had tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin but she raised her head enough to see Harry. She stared at him for a number of seconds but then gave him a very small nod. Myrtle continued on to where Vika was standing in the doorway of Rowena's private bedroom. Both passed through and the door closed behind them.

A very upset Harry came back and sat down in his chair again. I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders; he reached up and patted one of my hands but then faced the picture and the two Founders. "How do we fight or get rid of a monster like that? It's skin is nearly impervious to damage and you can't look at it without getting killed."

I couldn't hold my question in any longer. "Harry, I can understand Godric knowing about them because I'm sure he had to deal with them when he was alive. But how do you know about them? And why are the people this time around being petrified instead of killed? If a basilisk.."

Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I lowered my panicked voice to a whisper. "If a basilisk killed Myrtle fifty years ago, why hasn't it killed anyone this time around?"

Harry shuffled sideways so he could see me and answer my first question. "Bill Weasley was the one to identify my boots. When he was home, we had a nice long talk about basilisks since he had some experience dealing with them in Egypt. The fact that it had size instead of just length gave me the important clue."

Godric picked up the conversation then. "I've hunted them and they are very difficult to kill. The older they get the more resistance to magic they become. It was the practice to hunt them in cold weather if a single one or a nest of them was discovered. Their blood doesn't respond to well to cold weather; soporific smokes were used to lull them to sleep or help make them less responsive. Archers would try to take their eyes out from a distance before they could kill anyone or get close enough to bite you with their poisonous fangs. Sharp steel seemed to be the only recourse most of the time; tridents and swords if one could get close enough."

"So the danger is not just restricted to its deadly vision?" Harry asked.

Rowena was the one to answer Harry this time. "Yes, basilisks have long venomous fangs that can kill almost instantly if one is bitten. They have been reputed to be able to crush their prey with their muscular bodies and can use their tails as bludgeons or whips to knock you off your feet."

I addressed Godric. "You hunted these. Why?"

"It was never for sport Hermione. We hunted them to keep them away from livestock or villages and people. They are vile, rampaging thoughtless creatures whose only desire is to feed, kill, and cause chaos."

"Yet, they can be killed." Harry's voice had a slightly hopeful tone to it. Godric nodded but he told the rest of us that it usually took a number of people working together to do it.

We heard the small click of a door closing and turned to watch Vika return from Rowena's bed chamber. "She's cried herself to sleep poor girl. I thought it best to leave her to her rest. The memory of her death must have been an awful blow."

Vika settled back in her chair and we were all silent for a while as we thought about Myrtle's past fate. The only consolation I could possibly think of was that it had been a quick painless death for Myrtle. It was a very small comfort for me. I could sense an anger building in Harry at the injustice of the whole thing; Myrtle had never deserved anything so radical to happen to her.

It was a couple minutes later when Godric broke the silence. "I remember one incident that resulted in a petrification by a Basilisk rather than a death."

We all turned to listen to Harry's ancestor. "We had found a sleeping basilisk in a cave in northern Wales. It was about 25 feet long; a good size for the reptile. We threw a cloak over its head and cinched it to keep the snake's eyes from killing anyone in our party. That action however woke it up and it thrashed around in the cave knocking us all off our feet. Somehow it made its way to the cave mouth and tumbled down the hill to a frozen lake; while it could not travel freely the basilisk made some progress across the ice as we tried to catch up to it. It was halfway across the lake when somehow the cloak became unfastened and its head became free. It hissed loudly as it turned on us in anger and we all dived to escape the fatal look. However, one of our party was frozen in fear. He neither covered his face nor turned his back on the monster. He told us later that he had seen the monsters eyes reflected in the mirror finish of the ice. He toppled over petrified just as the ice broke beneath the basilisk and the monster sunk to the bottom of the lake. We were lucky to retrieve Petrucci's body without losing our own lives on the cracked surface of that bloody lake. We took him back to our holdings but it wasn't until spring until we could find enough mandrake potion to restore our friend. He considered himself a lucky man but never went hunting those monsters again."

We all were thinking about the tale Godric told but Harry and I were thinking about the three petrified people still stuck in the Hogwarts infirmary. Rowena was the one to speak first in response to the tale. "An indirect look resulted in that petrification. Were not a ghost and a student found together first?"

Harry and Vika nodded and I saw Harry wince at the memory of his discovery and the later accusation of his wrongdoing.

"I can see how the student might have been petrified then. If the basilisk came upon them from the side of the ghost, then the student might have seen the serpent through its spectral body."

I jumped in with the next logical conclusion. "And with Sir Nicholas being a ghost, the basilisks' stare wouldn't affect him like it would a living being."

Harry jumped and gave me a quick hug. "That was a brilliant Hermione. But what about Colin; how was it he wasn't killed?"

I thought about Colin and came to the realization. "He had his camera Harry! He was looking through the lens instead of directly seeing the basilisk. That's why the film in the camera was ruined; the image and stare of the basilisk went directly to the film."

Rowena stood and applauded. I looked over in shock as both Godric and Harry were beaming at me. "Well done Hermione. You are truly as brilliant as Godric and Vika have told me. We shall have some discussions between the two of us in the future. But I think you Gryffindors need to get back to your beds for now. Godric, I and Vika shall talk about what we should do against the basilisk."

"But I want to hear what .." Harry started. Godric shook his head. "None of us want you involved in any discussion about the basilisk Harry. We realize you are a very capable wizard but it is extremely dangerous for you to have any sort of run in with that size of monster. Let us talk to Dumbledore and see what we can make of everything. I promise I will let you know what we decide."

Harry was naturally upset about being dismissed so handily and I felt the same disappointment about having the 'adults' making the important decisions without us. I could tell from the looks on their faces that they were very serious about their decision though. I sighed and told Harry mentally that we needed to go somewhere and talk over things by ourselves. Harry realized the soundness of that and the anger left his face. I could feel Harry calming down as I laid a hand back on his shoulder.

We made our farewells to the trio then and Vika gave us a farewell hug before we turned to leave. Rowena Ravenclaw called us by name before we left her chamber and told us that we were always welcome to come visit her. She promised the next visit would include a tour of her and Merlin's library. I guess the look of astonishment and pleasure on my face must have been good because Rowena smiled at me and Harry swept me around in a hug. We left the Repository of Knowledge and Harry and I made our way back up through the Restricted Section before we exited the Hogwarts library.

**(End of Hermione's POV)**

Xxxx xxx

Harry made sure the library doors were firmly locked behind the two of them and then turned to Hermione. "I just can't go back to my dorm and go to sleep. I'm too wound up to just try to relax."

Hermione just nodded in agreement. "Me also. Just think – a basilisk's been wandering these very halls! It's a very lucky thing that nobody has been killed. I don't feel comfortable talking in our common room about what we've found out either."

"The Room of Requirement it is." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and covered the two of them up so that nobody could see them. They held some whispered conversations along the way and Harry could tell that Hermione was very nervous still.

"Are we safe from the basilisk Harry?"

"Vika said that it disappeared so I'm going to assume it's not wandering the halls now. I hope the properties of my dad's cloak will screen the fatal gaze out. I'm not positive we're immune mind you but I hope if the King of Snakes can't see or focus on us that he can't kill us."

Hermione took a small bit of reassurance from that but realized that Harry was only speaking a hopeful theory that had no actual basis in fact. She clutched his arm tighter and hoped he wouldn't tumble on the fact that she kept her gaze firmly on the flagstones beneath her feet.

They were soon up to the seventh floor corridor and Harry removed the cloak from them after taking a very _long_ look around. There were still a few hours left before the curfew was lifted and Harry had no real plan to go wandering around the school before that hour. He paced the three times in front of the wall and held the door open to let Hermione go into the room first. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and settle on the comfortable couch that was the only thing visible in the room. Harry sensing her feelings just came over and held her for a few minutes to the point she was calmed downed.

"You probably think I'm just being a silly girl. Panicking about a snake that I haven't even seen."

"No, I don't think you are being silly. The idea of actually running into a basilisk scares the stuffing out of me and I'm not ashamed to admit it. It will be interesting to hear what Dumbledore has to say about the whole thing though. He hasn't been able to find out where it has been hiding and if Vika can't tell where it went, it might just remain hidden. At least it hasn't attacked anyone in months."

"That's one thing in our favor. Maybe it's done all the damage it wanted. I feel so bad about Myrtle though."

"We'll go look after her later Hermione. I hope she doesn't get depressed all over again."

Harry held up Godric's key for a moment and then it was gone. "It's back in Dumbledore's desk where it belongs. I can't think of anything that would entice me into going and looking for the Chamber of Secrets now that we know what the monster is."

"I'm glad you've decided that Harry. I have been a little worried that your natural curiosity would tempt you into looking for it."

"I'm not going to go looking for that type of trouble although I do still wonder who the Heir of Slytherin is. Let's talk about something else. Have you made up your mind about the electives you want? There's only a day or two left before we have to tell Professor McGonagall about what we want to take next year."

"I was thinking about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy but Care of Magical Creatures sounds good to. I just don't want to get too overbooked with classes as the homework and studying will increase the more courses we take."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking about the same myself. Divination sounds a little suspect as I've already had enough of prophecies to last me a lifetime. Muggle Studies is designed for the wizards and witches that haven't any experience in the normal world and sounds like waste. Hermione, do you suppose the Dumbledore and McGonagall would let us sign up for a couple of classes but only have one of us attend? With our mind link I could take Ancient Runes but could share the lectures and homework with you later. And you could sit for Arithmancy."

"That's a fabulous idea Harry. We could test in both classes at the end of the year and it might remove any class time conflicts that might arise."

Hermione leaned into to give Harry a big hug and wondered why he suddenly blushed. "Is there something wrong Harry?"

"Well actually… I have an Arithmancy or number problem that you could help me with Hermione."

"Sure, I can try to help you but I thought you did well with that sort of class when you were attending regular school."

"I did but I couldn't do well in class or on tests because I got punished for doing better than Dudley."

Hermione's reaction was not good. "Those horrid people. I'm glad you are not having to do that anymore."

"Me too. Actually my question is about prime numbers and how they affect our romantic future."

"That sounds like very advanced Arithmancy or even Divination Harry. Are you sure it's a question you think I can answer?"

"I have absolute faith you can solve this query about the numbers 3 and 23."

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration for a minute before she looked up and gasped. "Harry, are you asking me if you can…?"

"If it's too much or too soon I'll understand. But I've been thinking a lot about that weird dream that we had with Ginny when she revealed a couple of our secrets to each other."

"Like the reason I have to go change my knickers sometime." Hermione was grinning when she said this so Harry knew she didn't mind him knowing that she got all gushy some days just from being around him.

"And that I was scared of touching your fanny because I was scared of hurting you. I've thought about that a lot from time to time and realized that I was being selfish about the whole thing."

"Selfish? How so?"

"After all the times and ways you've taken care of me, I should be returning the favors and helping you reach some of those same levels of … satisfaction. I was denying you something you had been more than willing to do for me because I was scared. I'm not scared of touching you like that anymore. You would definitely tell me if I hurt you and I know you trust me to treat you carefully."

"But are you sure you want to try oral Harry?"

"I've had a lot of curiosity about how you really taste Hermione since that very vivid dream I had over Christmas break. At the risk of leaving myself open for a bad pun, I would like see you by the light of day and deal with all those new places head on."

Hermione giggled. "I think that's my line Jamie."

"But you've already seen and taken care of 'Em' a couple of times; I'd really like to reverse positions on you."

"Harry, if you keep making me laugh we'll never get to what you and I want."

"I shouldn't say that I want to see the _lay_ of the land?" Harry couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face.

"Only if you don't mind me saying that you're the _biggest_ thing on my schedule this morning."

"So, you're agreeing?" Harry looked into Hermione's grinning face and waggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled but nodded enthusiastically. The daybed that was in the room a couple of weeks ago reappeared. Hermione stood up and was going to lead Harry to it but he shook his head. Hermione looked around and saw that two other doors had appeared a little ways away.

"Nonnie, as much as I'd like the snogging and extras to begin immediately, it's been a long and nervous night for both of us. I for one would like to take a shower and feel clean before we start something so important."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Race you. First one back gets choice of positions!" She cast a flirtatious grin and winked at Harry before hurrying to the first door and shower.

Harry called out after her. "I don't think anybody loses this bet Hermione." He did rise and ran to the other door to see if he could beat her though a shower and then back to the daybed.

Technically it was a tie but neither one complained about the positions they initially tumbled into. Harry and Hermione began a very long and intense kissing session before their hands and mouths moved on to become familiar with other very sensitive areas of each other's bodies.

The moment the Great Doors unlocked for breakfast an hour and a half later, two Gryffindors with unconstrained grins walked into the Great Hall to satisfy the other appetite that they had developed.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 – Further Plans

Two days later there was an unprecedented meeting in Godric Gryffindor's chambers. The three portraits of the Founders met with every person on the Hogwarts staff and everyone there was introduced to Vika. While there was some doubt about the spirit of Hogwarts, the fact that most of the staff found themselves disarmed and floating frozen a foot above the floor did much to convince the unbelievers. When Vika told him about the meeting later, Harry just wished he could have seen the expression on Professor Snape's face.

There were additional security measures announced at breakfast the next day to all the students. Students were restricted from travelling alone anywhere and staff that were not busy teaching or holding office hours were going to be patrolling the halls. Even Hagrid and Binns were pressed into service to help guard the halls, even at night. Additionally Quidditch practices were all conducted under the watchful eyes of each houses prefects.

There was a lot of speculation as to the cause of the extra vigilance, but all Dumbledore said during the breakfast announcement was that an ongoing dilemma had been partially identified and that the staff and Hogwarts were looking into the solution to the problem. While the students grumbled a bit at the additional restrictions, the changes were quickly adjusted to by all.

Two day later from their meeting with Lady Ravenclaw, Harry and Hermione were occasionally still blushing at each other and a number of their friends began to quietly ask questions as to what their problems were. It took an especially strong berating in potions class by Professor Snape for Harry and Hermione to put their awkwardness behind them and to resume their normal behavior again.

The twosome spent some time that evening talking in the Room of Requirement and mutually decided that while the oral delights were absolutely wonderful, they were still a little too intense. They didn't rule out any future occurrences if classwork and other factors allowed them some really free time but it shouldn't be a focus for their romance yet. Hermione didn't regret the incident but was content to just continue on with hugs and an occasional good snogging session and that was perfect fine with Harry. Anything further in the way of intimacies would just have to wait.

Xxxx xxx

Harry's next visit to Zemdelza's jewelry store did not result in any further work on the gems and crystals that he was planning on putting on his new staff. Master Cafzod instead questioned Harry closely about the selection and placement of Runes he was planning on adding to it. Harry sketched out the approximate size of the staff he wanted and placed the runes he thought he would try to scribe on it. The goblin jeweler looked at the picture and then had Harry draw out those Runes on a separate piece of paper. Harry quickly discovered his knowledge of Runes was either inaccurate or his drawings were atrocious.

Cafzod assigned him to do some homework on Runes and Harry said that he would correct his drawings and bring them back in the next week for approval. The next thing Cafzod wanted to talk about was what Harry had thought about as the core element or elements for the Everwood staff.

Harry listed the usual wand cores that he knew about: unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers, hippogriff feathers, and the like. Cafzod had grown more and more upset the further Harry went on with the cores he knew about. The goblin finally held up his hand to stop Harry's lecture. "You have listened but you have not learned. Have you considered the balance at all?"

Harry threw a confused look at his instructor. "You have told me about the balance and alignment of the gems I want to use. There's more to a staff then that, isn't there?'

Cafzod nodded his head and beckoned for Harry to carry on with what he was thinking. Harry thought about the words the goblin had just said and then sat down in the nearest chair. "I had thought that the balance was just among the gems and the staff. It has to be much more complicated than that. The runes have to be placed to balance the gems and the core and the staff, don't they?"

"That's a start. Continue."

Harry's thoughts sped as he considered the way he felt with the magical staff he had used before Quirrell/Voldemort had broken it. He thought for a minute and then smiled at Cafzod. "The whole staff has to be balanced together to work. The material, the gems, the runes, the core all must complement each other for it to be effective in gathering and focusing magic."

"And…?"

Harry's face fell as he thought he had all of the solution. He looked at Cafzod's somber face and then shook his own head. "Of course; they all have to be in balance with me. That's why it takes so long to shape and craft the gems and the material of the staff itself."

"Very good Bajek. A little wisdom appears in that thin human skull of yours. Your time of choosing is very close. Let us return to the matter of cores for the moment though. What other cores are possible for the Everwood staff you wish to create?"

Harry cast a look around the workroom as he considered the properties of Everwood. "Since there is a large concentration of iron in the wood itself, some metals should augment the power of the staff. Gold, silver, copper, and perhaps quicksilver would be appropriate while lead, tin, or similar metals might serve as a detractor or a ground."

"Very good. What else could you use in conjunction with the Everwood?"

"Everwood is predominantly an earth endowment so corresponding magical cores could be used. Things like hair from a giant or skin from a troll. I will not bother to even guess what someone who was an enemy of the goblins would try to use."

Cafzod grumbled a little laugh. "It is very uncommon but a claw from a goblin has been used in a power staff before."

"I would never use such an item" Harry stated. "I count myself a friend of the goblin nation."

Cafzod nodded. "What about a fang from an acromantula or the skin from an ashwinder or a basilisk?"

Harry started at the mention of a basilisk. He wondered if Cafzod somehow knew about the monster that guarded the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. "I do not know enough of the properties of those rare substances to even hazard a guess at their suitability or compatibility with an Everwood staff."

"I have a small booklet on the uncommon cores that have been used throughout the years. I will lend it to you to read before you leave today. Could you hazard a guess as to what my next question will be about cores Bajek?"

Harry went over the information that he had been frantically been putting together since Cafzod started questioning him. He had thought he had a pretty clear idea of his plans for the core of the staff but he had obviously been overconfident and ill-informed. Harry had one bright hope for not totally bollixing this whole thing up or delaying completion of his staff. Between Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry thought he might have some other important sources of knowledge to question or investigate.

To answer Cafzod's question Harry smiled. "It probably would have something to do with the compatibility of different substances working together in the core. That is another area I will have to investigate thoroughly. I am sorry I have not been better prepared for this stage. Could you answer the question of whether there is a limit to the number of cores that may be placed in a staff?"

"The most common number is three but depending on the age and experience of the magic wielder the number may vary from one to seven. The higher the number the more complex the spells that are needed to balance and align the staff. And the fact that you acknowledge that you aren't aware of all things is just honesty and to your credit. I would you rather be aware and admit your faults than you being overconfident and hurrying forward to a possible catastrophe."

"Thank you Master Cafzod. The lesson is learned. May I enquire what sort of trial I am to undergo in choosing my staff?"

"Only that it is a twenty four hour trial of wisdom, endurance and bonding with your selection. The choice is yours to make of a staff; whether it is a wise choice or not is entirely up to you. You may not have any assistance once the course is started and the failure to choose will result in a delay of a year until the stars and tides come around again."

"You have given me much to think about today Master Cafzod. If the choosing is close, what will I need to prepare to take with me?"

"You'll be told when the time is right but I don't think you will be allowed to take much. I don't make the rules of the trial."

Harry was momentarily puzzled about Cafzod's statement but he had more than enough to think about for one afternoon. He made sure that Cafzod had no other items to discuss with him before he left and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Xxxx xxxx

After supper that night, Hermione was wading through the small book that Cafzod had given Harry about wand cores. She was beginning to be able to read gobbledygook but occasionally had to ask Harry for a translation. She could read it perfectly if she was linked up with Harry but she wanted to get the skill down by herself just in case. She had just finished her fourth revision of an emergency kit for Harry to take with him when he went to choose his staff. The last time Harry looked at the list he wondered if would have room in his Boundless bag for everything that his girlfriend wanted him to take.

Harry had been very upset about the talk that Cafzod had given him; no matter what he said to the goblin sorcerer, Harry was impatient and wanted to complete the task as soon as possible. He just couldn't forget about the prophecy about him or the danger that everyone in the school was facing. Harry was at the moment struggling with writing Runes down and checking their accuracy against the couple of runes books he had available. He had been unsuccessful in finding the learning rune that automatically generated new runes as he learned a skill. He was just about to give up and suggest to Hermione that maybe they should consult Lady Rowena's library when they became aware that they had been silently surrounded.

"So what's going on here?" Harry asked carefully. With the exception of Ginny Weasley, Harry and Hermione saw that all the first and second year Gryffindors had come up to the table that he and Hermione had been working on. He saw that Fred and George Weasley were at the back of the pack and wondered if he was about to get pranked or receive some more bad news. A bunch of shuffling amongst everyone led to Neville Longbottom being suddenly thrust to the front of the group. "We were wondering if we all could impose on both of you?"

"I guess so Nev. Was there a question about a certain spell or homework?"

"No, nothing exactly like that. We've all been working hard at our classes and study groups and we're frankly amazed some days that you and Hermione can get up in the morning with all the long hours you keep putting in. We'd like you to take a break with us; even if it is for one night. Hang out and talk and have a few laughs before we all get buried in the end of year swamping."

"You know Neville that sounds like a great idea." Harry put all the books and research papers away into his bookbag and Hermione grinned and followed his example. Everyone moved down to one end of the common room and moved a number of chairs and sofas together so that everyone could be comfortable. Fred and George started telling stories about some of the professors and everyone relaxed and started talking about their own adventures. It was about an hour later when Harry got up and told everyone he was just going to stretch his legs for a bit but he would be right back. He had 'informed' Hermione about what he was off for besides a bathroom break and she was looking forward to the surprise.

When Harry came back down from his dorm room, everyone was happy to see that his mandolin was carried over his shoulder. A lot of the other Gryffindors put their books and notes away and followed Harry over to where he politely kicked Lavender out of the chair she was sitting on. Noting the look everyone gave her when she stood up, Lavender just stepped three places sideways and sat in Seamus's lap. The round of laughter at his surprised look was topped when Lavender played with his hair for a second and said that she was comfortable and would stay there unless Seamus had any objections. Seamus was absolutely speechless at having the blonde on his lap and just nodded wordlessly.

Hermione rose out of her seat and settled down next to Harry's chair on the floor. She looked up at him as he was tuning up the instrument and Harry asked her if she had any requests Hermione just shook her head and said anything would be nice "as long as it's clean."

'_**You'd prefer the dirty songs just when we're alone Nonnie?'**_

Harry watched Hermione blush before he raised his voice and asked everyone around for requests. Considering that almost everyone wanted something different Harry just threw up his hands and said he would play something that he thought all his friends would enjoy.

The group became quiet and Harry looked around at all the expectant face. He played a few chords to lead into the song and then stopped for a second. "Seeing as we have more than a few people here who have or are maybe getting girlfriends or boyfriends, I thought this would be nice. Seamus, are you paying attention to anything besides having Miss Brown in your lap?"

The laughter of everyone at the second year Irishman just caused Seamus and Lavender to blush but neither moved from where they were. Harry smiled and began singing.

_Don't go changing to try and please me  
>You never let me down before<br>Don't imagine you're too familiar  
>And I don't see you anymore<em>

_I would not leave you in times of trouble_  
><em>We never could have gone this far<em>  
><em>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times<em>  
><em>I'll take you just the way you are<em>

_Don't go trying some new fashion_  
><em>Don't change the color of your hair<em>  
><em>You always have my unspoken passion<em>  
><em>Although I might not seem to care<em>

_I don't want clever conversation_  
><em>I never want to work that hard<em>  
><em>I just want someone that I can talk to<em>  
><em>I want you just the way you are<em>

_I need to know that you will always be  
>The same old someone that I knew<br>What will it take till you believe in me  
>The way that I believe in you?<em>

_I said I love you and that's forever_  
><em>And this I promise from the heart<em>  
><em>I could not love you any better<em>  
><em>I love you just the way you are<em>

_I don't want clever conversation_  
><em>I never want to work that hard<em>  
><em>I just want someone that I can talk to<em>  
><em>I want you just the way you are,<em>  
><em>whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh <em>(Billy Joel – 1977)

Harry played a few more songs and even got most of the first and second years singing the chorus to a Rolling Stones song. All in all it was a pretty relaxing night for the students who were beginning to experience the rush for school finals.

Xxxx xxx

Classes, homework and the sunrise kept occurring and before Harry or Hermione had become aware of it, April had passed and the first couple of days of May had already disappeared. Harry had been making good on his promise to sit down and talk with all the members of the DA. A Thursday lunch found Hermione and him sitting at the Slytherin table with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini. They were discussing the presentation that Cho Chang had nervously given the evening before on befuddlement spells. Blaise was arguing that most of the different types of confusion spells were a weak form of an Imperius spell and Hermione was arguing that the Ministry wouldn't allow any form of an Unforgivable Curse to be taught at Hogwarts. Daphne and Harry were privately wondering which one would break first and start laughing. Hermione had found someone that liked to argue just for arguments sake and they had developed a good natured rivalry about taking opposite sides just for the fun of it.

The discussion was stopped when a very heavy hand fell on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and hid a smile when he saw the stony face of Professor Snape. "What type of trouble are you trying to cause today Mr. Potter? And what are you doing sitting at the Slytherin table?"

Harry tried not letting the tone of voice discourage him and make him do anything rash. "For the latter question sir, there is no rule that prohibits anyone from sitting anywhere in the Great Hall. For the other question, we were simply having a discussion about whether a befuddlement spell was a type of Unforgiveable or a form of random Legilimancy."

Snape shook his head. "Obviously since you have no idea of either Legilimancy or Occlumency, you have no basis to be even in a discussion of that nature." Professor Snape made an effort to break into Harry's mind and Harry closed his eyes as he successfully held him out.

"It would my pleasure to teach you something more about Befuddlement spells that_ Mister_ Lockhart hasn't bothered to instruct you about but you are required to report to the headmaster's office Mr. Potter. The headmaster wants to see Mr. Potter alone Miss Granger so don't bother packing up and going with him."

Hermione seemed a little put out that Professor Snape automatically assumed that she was going to leave with Harry. She placed her hand on Harry's briefly before he stood up and asked him to keep her informed. Harry waited until Snape had left the immediate area before he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered that he hoped he would be right back.

The gargoyle moved aside at the entrance to Dumbledore's office but the door at the top of the staircase remained closed for a change. When Harry knocked, the door swung open and Harry entered the office. He was surprised to see the visitor inside and wasn't sure if he should be happy, relieved, or just nervous.

The goblin sorcerer Wrotkill was standing next to the fireplace and Harry just knew he was going to be leaving Hogwarts. Harry bowed to the goblin magician. "It is an honor to see you again Master Wrotkill."

Wrotkill stared at Harry for a couple of seconds and then bowed his head in return. "It is the time to choose your staff. We shall be leaving in a matter of minutes."

'_**Hermione, Wrotkill is here. It's time for me to go.'**_

'_**Harry, what about your kit?'**_

'_**I'll ask.'**_

"Master Wrotkill, am I allowed to bring provisions or some any other items for this task?"

"Nothing but what have on your person at this moment. But not your wands; either of them."

'_**No kit Hermione; I'm not even allowed to bring my wands.'**_

'_**Blast, and after all that preparing we did. Keep me informed then.'**_

Harry produced both his wands and handed them over to Dumbledore. "If this truly is a 24 hour test Headmaster, I will not be present for my Astronomy class this evening."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I will explain to Professor Sinistra that you are on school business. I will give your wands to Miss Granger and ask her to take notes for you. Good luck on your enterprise Harry."

Harry looked around the office and then asked Wrotkill where they were flooing to. The goblin replied that they would be taking a walk down to the Hogwarts stables for the first part of their trip. Harry was a little surprised that Wrotkill would walk through the school but since he had no idea where this trip was leading he had no choice but to follow along. He let Hermione know where they were headed and followed Wrotkill out of the office. A number of students and Professor Lockhart stopped and stared at the sight of the goblin sorcerer in full regalia talking to Harry Potter as they passed through the hallways. Harry and his escort had just left the school and were headed for Hagrid's hut when a voice called out for them. Harry turned and saw that Hermione had rushed up to catch them but had stopped when she had caught sight of Wrotkill.

That she at least wanted to hug him and say goodbye led Harry to asking Wrotkill if he could have a moment or two alone. Wrotkill grunted his assent. "You may say goodbye to your mate but the two of you may not contact each other in any manner until you return here."

Harry nodded and then rushed over to be enveloped in a huge hug by Hermione. They held each other for a full minute before Harry broke the news that he wasn't allowed to contact her even mentally until he finished the test and came back. Hermione's eyes began to tear up almost immediately. "I'll miss you Harry but I just know you'll find what you are looking for. You're a great wizard and very resourceful but please keep yourself in one piece. I'll be waiting."

"I know Hermione. I love you too." Mindful of the crowd that was watching from the doorway, Harry gave a careful kiss to Hermione's forehead and gave her a wink. She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile and watched as he turned to rejoin Wrotkill. They continued down the hill and took a side trail that led off from one side of Hagrid's hut. Hermione waited until Harry and Wrotkill had disappeared from view before she turned and hurried back to her room to start worrying.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 – Trial and Error

Wrotkill led the way unwaveringly down the path to the stables and Harry was wondering why they going there. He kept his questions to himself as he felt he would get some explanations sooner than later.

What Harry saw when he got to the stables was reassuring and puzzling at the same time. He was glad to see Hagrid of course but the half-giant was holding onto a bridle that seemed to float in midair a couple of feet over Harry's head. Hagrid let the reins drop as he knelt down to give Harry a hug. Wrotkill waited until Hagrid had stood again before he walked up beside Harry. "This is your ride to where you must make your selection Baltek."

Harry looked forward and back from where the bridle hung but could not see anything. Wrotkill came up and placed a hand on Harry's arm and he suddenly saw a creature that made him step back in alarm. "That is a thestral Mr. Potter; he will be your steed for the next day."

Harry cast a nervous look at the creature that seemed to be a cross between a horse and a dragon. A shiny black coat covered a skeleton-thin body that was attached to a pair of huge muscular but very reptilian looking wings. A long hairy neck held up a long skinny mournful face that somehow reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. A long wispy tail that grew out of the ridges that ran down the creature's spine replaced the forked tale that Harry expected from a creature that seemed to have born from someone's nightmare.

Hagrid was throwing a thick blanket over the top of the thestral and Harry had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to have the luxury of a saddle to ride on. Harry turned back to Wrotkill and waited for any sort of further instructions.

"This will be your ride Mr. Potter to the location of a number of Everwood trees. The ride there and back is itself part of the endurance task. If you fall off or fall asleep on your trip, the task is over."

"You are not accompanying me then Master Wrotkill?" Harry asked.

"This is your trial and yours alone. Once you reach the grove of trees you must gather by morning and bind yourself to it by means of blood and mind."

"How am I to do that particular part Master Wrotkill?" Harry was trying to figure out the steps for his trial as he cast nervous looks at the snorting beast.

Wrotkill produced bit of folded parchment and handed it to Harry. "These are your instructions. You are not to open them before you have gained possession of your staff. If for any reason, you are not able to bind the staff to you, you must leave it there and return without. Just mount up when you are ready to return and the thestral will return here. There is no failure associated with an uncompleted trial, just a lack of success and the ability to try again."

"In a year" Harry said flatly. He took the parchment and put it into a pocket in his jeans.

"That is correct. You have taken a difficult road and have made remarkable progress for a human. I expect you to find the staff you desire but I am not sure if it will be today or not. You should not be discouraged if it doesn't happen the way you want now; you certainly have the talent to wield such an instrument of power."

"Thank you for the counsel Master Wrotkill. Are there tools where the trees are located to harvest the staff?"

Wrotkill shook his head. "Only the tools nature provides; you have a strong mind and back Baltek; use them and your magic wisely and you shall be rewarded."

Harry saw that Hagrid had thrown two bags over the neck of the beast and he left the goblin to talk to Hagrid. "There's food for both of you and a blanket. Her name is Chinira and she won't wander too far from where ya land as long as ya feed her. She's the fastest of the thestrals we have; I hope it will cut down on the time you're aloft."

"Thank you Hagrid. If all goes well, I'll be back tomorrow about this time." Harry cast a look around before he let Hagrid give him a boost to the back of the thestral. Harry tried to find a comfortable position as Hagrid grabbed up the reins and handed them to Harry. "Keep your wits about ya Harry; there may be other dangers around."

Harry nodded and saw that Wrotkill had held up both arms and then brought them down suddenly. A spell let his hands and encircled the thestral for a moment. The thestral launched itself down the trail, running and flapping its long wings. If Harry hadn't been so nervous, he might have enjoyed the moment of launch when the beast lept into the air and the wings beat them skyward.

The beat of the wings soon settled into a pattern and Harry opened his eyes to see that Chinira was indeed a speedy beast. The ground seemed to flow by at a rate close to Harry's broom as the thestral climbed for altitude. Once they had gotten high enough for Harry to get really nervous about losing his grip, Chinira wheeled around and headed in a southwest direction. Harry hung on and tried to get used to the irregular movement of the thestral; not only were the wings beating up and down but the hoofs of the magical beast seemed to be making some purchase on the air itself. The combination of the various movements caused more than a few heaves of his stomach before Harry finally got used to uneven gait.

Harry was glad that he had practiced a large number of wandless spells under Hermione's direction. He had to cast a warming spell after about ten minutes in the air and had to renew it periodically after it wore off. Harry had lost sight of the ground after about a half hour in the air as Chinira entered a huge system of clouds. The only indication Harry had of the passing of time was his wristwatch and the infrequent breaks between one system of clouds and the next.

After an hour and a half Harry was definitely feeling uncomfortable and started squirming around on the blanket that had been thrown over Chinira's back. Harry raised himself up to get some relief for his backside but found he couldn't maintain the position very long without digging his heels into Chinira's side. Harry eventually lay forward and rested his face against the thestrals neck for a while and got some pressure off his bum. He was definitely going to give the individual who thought of this piece of torture a good talking to when he returned to see Wrotkill and Dumbledore.

The second hour passed and went into the third hour and Harry wondered why he hadn't asked _where _in the world he was going to. He had no idea if he was going to be flying for another five minutes or another five hours. A specific time or destination might have helped his disposition. It was a full hour later as Harry was sure that he had blisters where blisters shouldn't be that Harry remembered - cushioning charms. It proved a little difficult to cast that spell wandlessly but Harry managed to do it and breathed a very welcome sigh of relief as he sat back on the blanket.

It was of course when Harry found some relief that Chinira banked suddenly and started making her descent. Harry checked his watch and found that he had been travelling almost four hours in the air. Harry held on as Chinira broke her quick descent and landed at a gallop on a wide trail that led through a forest. Harry tumbled off the thestral almost immediately and landed hard on the ground, almost knocking himself out. He lay there resting on his stomach for quite a few moments before Chinira walked back to him and prodded his hip with her narrow muzzle. "Ok, Ok. I'm getting up." Harry held the reins as he slowly stood and got used to holding up his weight again.

Harry patted the neck of the thestral and walked down the trail to where he heard some water running. Finding a stream at the edge of a clearing near the trail, Harry removed the pack of two bags and the blanket from Chinira's back and led her to the water. Harry watched her drink for a few minutes and then decided to do the same. He was lying down on his stomach and cupping up his hands to bring the cool water to his mouth when Chinira brought her head around and dropped a mouthful of water right on the middle of Harry's back. Harry flinched and then splashed some water back up toward her. _'Just what I needed now, a beast with the Weasley twins' sense of humor.'_

Walking back to where he had dropped the bags Harry opened both of them and surveyed the contents. One bag held a bunch of semi-frozen ferrets and melons and Harry held one of the ferrets up for Chinira. She took it rather daintily from his hand and gulped it down in two or three bites. Harry flinched a little at the crunching sound and rolled one of the green melons away from him. Chinira followed its progress and nibbled on it a bit before folding her wings down completely and settling down on the grass. She finished the melon and then seemed to settle down and fall to sleep.

Harry tied Chinira's food back up and then went to find someplace a little more protected to take care of some personal business of his own. Coming back Harry decided to do some scouting around to see if he could find the Everwood trees Wrotkill said were here. Harry took an apple out of his sack to eat as he started his scouting. There was only a few hours of daylight left if Harry was any judge of it and he needed to get the staff and be bonded to it before daylight came. Suddenly Harry didn't feel so confident about being successful in this trial.

It was a short walk from the clearing Harry stopped at until he came upon the first of the Everwood trees. After all the research he had done with Hermione and Professor Sprout made it was easy to identify the smooth greyish bark with the glossy green leaves that grew in bunches of threes. A few steps more brought Harry to the base of three trees growing in a triangle. Harry increased his pace and soon counted 23 that were grouped in an area roughly about the size of two city blocks. Most were mature trees that had reached about sixty feet in height and about two feet in diameter at the base. Harry sat down gingerly in what he hoped was the center of the grove of trees and started thinking about how he was supposed to separate a branch or chunk of the tree he needed from the incredibly dense material.

Harry checked his pockets to see what, if any, help he had brought with him. A thorough search revealed a few coins, the pocketknife that Remus Lupin had given him the Christmas before and a muggle pen he kept for emergencies if his quill broke. Harry took off the two empty wand holsters he had and added them to the meager pile. Harry looked at his hands and the Gryffindor and Potter family rings appeared. There were some jewels in the settings of both rings but Harry was not going to pry them out of their settings to use them in some rude form of ax or other tool. He wasn't sure how to do that anyway.

Looking around at the fading light, Harry decided he had best find a suitable branch or tree to try and separate a staff out of. He finally found a limb on one tree that looked about the perfect length and thickness. He would have to trim a few feet off the end when he got it down to the ground but hoped that the bonding ritual would allow him to shrink and trim the branch by magic or some other means.

Unfortunately, the branch he selected was about twenty feet off the ground but Harry thought he might be able to get up to the branch he wanted if he used the ropes that Hagrid had used for tying up the bags of provisions.

The impending darkness led to another problem or two for Harry. Light to see by and a need to scare off whatever sort of beasts might exist in this area. As much as Harry didn't want to delay his climb on the Everwood tree he had chosen, there were more important matters to take care of first. Harry started collecting up some of the old and dried out branches that he found lying around on the ground. The first time he came to a branch that he thought was Everwood, Harry looked at and held it for a couple of long minutes. That size and length was just about perfect for what he needed for his staff but it was dead inert wood. After checking it thoroughly with his magic, Harry added it and a few other everwood branches to the pile he had started near the base of the tree he needed to climb. He got tired of fetching and carrying and finally held out his hand and wandlessly cast an 'Accio' spell a few times to bring a night's supply of kindling and larger pieces of wood for the fire he planned to light.

Harry returned to the little clearing where he had left Chinira and the provisions and brought them both back to where he was setting his climb up. After feeding the thestral two more ferrets and a melon, Harry removed the rope that held the bags closed and hefted the bags up into a nearby pine tree to keep Chinira or other scavengers from getting to them.

The next problem was light. Harry set up six Everwood branches in the ground around the base of the tree he wanted. He cast the Incendio spell on one piece of pine he held in his hand. The second try of this caused the thin stick of wood to burst into flame and he used that to light the other everwood branches he had stuck upright. He saw that the semi-circle of light would burn slow and constant for a long time. Harry set up a small fire away from the trees where there was a clear space on the ground.

Harry suddenly grew a little light headed. He had been doing a fair job of wandless magic and without the bond magic or Hermione to sustain him he was rapidly becoming both tired and sleepy. Harry checked his watch and saw that it had just turned 9 o'clock in the evening. He really wanted to lie down and take a quick nap but didn't trust himself not to sleep the night away. So instead of lying down, Harry ate a couple of the meat pies that were in his bag of provisions and went back to drink some more water from the little creek he had found.

Making his way back to the Everwood tree, Harry started climbing. He had to jump a little to get to the first branch but after that it was relatively simple to reach and climb to the next branch up. The problem came when he was directly below the branch he wanted. There was a gap in the branches of about eight feet and Harry realized that jumping up might not be the safest course of action. That's why he brought the rope up with him; knotting the ropes together Harry threw the rope upwards. It took three tries before the rope went over the limb and Harry could grasp both ends of it. He tried putting his weight on it on the chance that his weight alone would be enough to break it off from the trunk but that didn't happen. In fact the limb barely bent under Harry's weight.

Harry used arm strength to climb up the rope by walking his way up the trunk. He hoisted himself onto the branch and sat for a few minutes while he thought about the next part of his plan. He knotted one end of the ropes around his waist and then tied it off on the branch that was directly above him. Harry had seen too many Roadrunner cartoons to try cutting off a branch he was actually sitting on since he didn't want to end up in a broken pile on the ground.

Pulling out his pocketknife Harry tried scoring a notch at the junction of the branch and the trunk of the tree. A few minutes later he gave up on that idea as he had worn a groove in the blade of the knife. Harry sat with his back against the trunk and rethought his options. In fact, he thought so hard about his options that he fell asleep and was only awoken when he lost his balance and almost fell off his perch. Giving thanks for the foresight of tying himself off Harry checked his watch and found that it was almost 10:30. Mentally berating himself for losing some time, Harry turned back to his problem.

Harry had not seen any sharp rocks in his initial search that he could use to pound on the everwood junction and cut the branch off. That left his magic. Harry quickly went through the mental list of spells he knew but kept coming back to the one that caused him to cast his first spell with his wand; the one that cut the huge chandelier in Ollivander's wand shop in an effort to kill Hermione and Ginny. Climbing up to the next branch Harry tried lying as flat on it as he could and reached down as far as he could with one hand. Gathering up his magic as best he could, Harry focused on the spot where the branch met the trunk of the Everwood tree.

**"Diffindo!"** Harry saw the light of the severing curse leave his hand and hit where he wanted it to. A bunch of dust and wooden chips were thrown back into the air when the spell hit and Harry had to cover his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his shirt to keep from breathing in the mixture. Harry closed his eyes briefly as a little wind passed through the tree, clearing the air. Harry looked at the branch below him and saw that the branch was still in place but there was a notch at the junction. The severing spell hadn't been powerful enough to cut all the way through the limb. Harry would have to try again.

Harry though was desperately tired at the point of the night. He had a long day's travel on the back of the thestral and had used a lot of wandless magic before he actually tried cutting the branch off. Letting himself down to the cut branch Harry was a little relieved to feel that it settled a little bit under his weight. He felt with his fingers and found that the slice had cut about a third the way through the branch. Harry next thought was that he to somehow put a wedge in that cut to force it open and give him a target for the next Diffindo spell he had to use. But that would mean another trip down and then back up the tree so Harry decided to do without.

Harry wished that Hermione was here with him. He knew that it would only take her a minute or so to figure out how to solve the problem of the partially severed Everwood branch. Harry resisted the temptation to drop his mental shields and seek her advice or the comfort that just her presence gave him. He had been forbidden any contact with Hermione specifically as Wrotkill knew about their connection.

Harry gave a sigh and turned back to the branch. He untied one end of the rope and carefully made his way down the trunk until he was beneath his target again. He didn't like what he was prepared to do next. Harry stood next to the trunk and threw one end of the rope over his branch. He caught the end and pulled the branch down, exposing and widening the cut he had already made. Another Diffindo spell cut the branch about halfway through but Harry wasn't sure he had enough magic left in him to cast one or more cutting spells to finish separating the branch.

Aside from the immediate problem, Harry was also concerned about how long the bonding ritual was going to take. He also wondered if he was reaching the end of his endurance and magic to cast spells wandlessly._ 'Stupid rules and even stupider conscience.'_ Harry should have taken a good look at the paper Wrotkill have given him when he first landed to see how long the bonding ritual took. He was scared that the instructions would have disappeared if he didn't follow the goblin sorcerer's exact instructions. Too late to second guess things now though.

Harry made a decision to try and finish the cut with a different spell. He thought he had enough left to finish the job and protect himself at the same time. Harry cast a shield spell that protected his upper body and hoped it would be enough. He held the shield with one hand and gathered up his magic carefully. Harry took a good look around and the put his face against the side of the tree trunk. Holding his other hand up Harry took a settling breath and then yelled out his spell at the branch. "_**Reducto!**_"

Harry tried to put the shield and the tree between him and the place the spell would hit. He partially succeeded; the blast recoil caught an arm and part of his shoulder, spinning him around. Harry lost his grip on the tree and the rope and anything else he had planned on. Harry was torn from his place on the tree and tried catching the first or second branch he saw on his way down toward the ground. He glanced off on thick branch before another one hit him on the back, knocking the wind out of him. Harry's last glimpse in the uncertain light from the torches he had made was one of the thicker bottom branches rushing up at him. Harry's last thought as he tried to move his hands to catch himself that he was wrong. The thick branch was not coming up at him but he was hurtling headfirst downward at it! Harry tried to roll to the side to avoid it but he was too slow and the branch hit him a somewhat not-so-glancing blow on the side of his head above his left ear. Harry heard one more impact as the blackness and pain overwhelmed him!

xxxx xxxx

His head was holding all the cathedral bells in the world and the sound of their ringing covered up the flashes of pain that Harry felt coming from a lot of different places. Harry could feel his pulse throbbing in a couple of different areas of his body and hoped he wasn't bleeding too severely. Before he even tried to move, Harry tried doing an inventory of the parts of his body that didn't hurt. That list was unfortunately very short.

Harry groaned and made the effort to roll from his side where he ended up to his back. That effort seemed to take a lot of time and made him very dizzy. It wasn't quite funny that lying flat made the world spin around. Once that feeling and the nausea that accompanied it passed, Harry started checking on the state of his body from the toes up. Once he had flexed his toes and ankles successfully without having anything complain or not work, Harry moved on to his hands and arms. The little finger of his right hand was numb and felt strangely out of place; it was dislocated if any of Harry's past experience was an indicator.

His left hand was sticky with blood and the pain seemed to come from the knuckles on his first two fingers and thumb. Harry remembered trying to grab some branches as he fell out of the tree; evidently his left hand had impacted against the hard wood and been scraped or torn in the impact. Harry felt some major stiffness and heat from his right elbow and shoulder and cursed himself mildly for using a blasting curse when he was so close to the target. The thought of the target made Harry realize that he needed to get up and find the piece of Everwood he hoped had separated from the tree. Both knees seemed ok so Harry bent them to put his feet flat on the ground.

Harry reached up with one hand to touch the greatest area of pain - the spot right above his left ear. He wasn't surprised to find some blood and that an area about the size of his hand was extremely swollen and tender to the touch. He added the pain from his back into the equation and was suddenly glad he had the ability to move at all. Even if the height had only been about twenty feet, the impact from hitting the branches on the way down and the ground might have left him paralyzed or worst.

Something wet and warm suddenly hit Harry's cheek and he became aware that something or someone was breathing noisily right over his head. Thinking of dire possibilities, Harry tried rolling quickly to one side to get away from whatever was over him. His body refused to obey his panicked thoughts and he only managed to get to his front. The breathing came closer again and Harry wondered if he had enough strength or focus to try that Reducto spell against whatever kind of animal was near him.

Before Harry could organize his thoughts or marshal his power, he was poked gently and heard a familiar chuff that caused him to relax. It was Chinira! The thestral was the one that had come to investigate him. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not at his panicked thoughts of just a few seconds before. He managed to struggle to his hands and knees but had to rest there in that position as he got dizzy again.

As yet Harry hadn't tried to actually open his eyes. From his hands and knees, Harry pivoted around so that he was sitting on the ground. He was very careful in his movements because he wasn't actually sure that he was mostly ok. The dizziness seemed to come and go and Harry was starting to think that a concussion was a definite part of his difficulties now. The first thing Harry did was try to reset the dislocated pinkie; he unfortunately had had a lot of practice at this but not since he had come to Hogwarts. A sharp tug and twist and the finger was back in its normal place; very sore but at least functional.

Finally risking opening his eyes, Harry saw a number of blurry images that stabilized after a few seconds of intense focusing. The torches he had made out of the dead everwood branches had burnt down and a few of the half dozen had gone out for whatever reason. How Harry had not loss his glasses was the only bit of luck he could actually list. Harry tried raising his head to see if the branch he had targeted was lying on the ground somewhere close or still attached to the trunk. His neck wouldn't cooperate and Harry decided not to push it until he recovered a little more.

Another push came to his shoulder and Harry was able to reach up and touch Chinira's muzzle and the bridle that was still on the thestral. "I've really messed this up Chinira. I've gone and seriously hurt myself although I think I'm lucky and haven't broken anything."

The reins attached to the bridle fell over Harry's shoulder and Harry grabbed on to them. He pulled gently on one side and saw that Chinira moved around so that she was standing in front of him. "Good girl. Do you suppose you could stay right there for me?"

Harry pulled down on the reins and was rewarded when Chinira raised her head and gave Harry a small boost to his feet. He swayed momentarily and then went back down to his knees with another spot of dizziness. Harry gathered the reins in one hand and put the other on the ground to stabilize himself. He wearily got to his feet again but had to lean on the thestral for a number of minutes until he felt strong enough to stand by himself. Taking the reins in one hand, Harry limped away from the shadow of the Everwood tree with the thestral walking gently by his side. A dozen paces away Harry dropped the reins and picked up one of the torches that was still burning.

Walking a little unsteadily back to the area where he had fallen, Harry began searching the ground for what he hoped was a freshly fallen limb. He had no luck and finally gave in to the suspicion and peered upward. The branch he had worked on had mostly been cut off by the blasting spell. It had fallen down and only a couple fingers breadth of bark and wood held the future staff to the tree. There was a possibility Harry could just peel the branch down and separate it if he could climb the tree again. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to try that with the spells of dizziness he was currently having though.

A piece of the torch he was holding collapsed and the flame fell on Harry's hand. He dropped the torch on the ground and had to quickly stomp on it as the little bit of flame threatened to catch and spread. When the torch was totally out Harry looked around and realized that he had failed in his trial. There was enough light to see the shape of Chinira a dozen feet away and he could see a lightening of the sky to the east. Dawn was approaching and Harry had neither the staff nor done the bonding ritual. He must have been unconscious for a number of hours after blasting himself out of the tree.

Harry was too tired and in too much pain to cry over the lost opportunity. He made his slow way back to where Chinira grazed and just sat on the ground and watched the sunrise. When he could see clearly enough Harry retrieved the bags of provisions from the pine tree. He dumped the majority of the remaining ferrets and melons on the ground and hoped that Chinira had enough sense to just eat her fill. He grabbed some breakfast for himself before returning to the small stream he had found to get a drink of water. He grimaced when he saw a reflection of himself and hoped Hermione wouldn't be too upset at his appearance. He made the best he could of washing off the dried blood he could see and dipped his shirt in the cool stream to press in against the side of his head. That helped banish the worse of the remaining dizziness and Harry hung the shirt up on a branch to dry out when he got back to where the Everwood tree was.

There was one more thing Harry wanted to do before he began to make the preparations to mount Chinira and fly back to Hogwarts. Harry dug in his pants pocket and brought out the bonding instructions that Wrotkill had given to him. Harry was not too surprise that when he unfolded the piece of parchment that the writing disintegrated and blew away on the morning breeze. He suspected that would be the case since he didn't have the Everwood staff but he had hoped he would have time to see what the bonding ritual entailed. Harry sat on the ground and succumbed to a small nap before he fell over and woke himself up. It seemed to help ease his fatigue just a little bit.

Two hours after the sun broke the horizon, Harry had done a final inspection of the area around the tree he had climbed and managed to find the pieces of the rope he had tied together. Harry planned on using the rope to tie himself to the reins just in case another dizzy spell hit him while they were flying. He had placed the blanket on the back of the thestral and managed to cast a couple of cushioning charms on it and a heating spell upon himself.

Harry talked to Chinira as he gathered up the reins in his hands and tried mounting to her back. He was too weak to manage the jump successfully and was looking around for a high rock or a low branch to help him when the thestral surprisingly went down on her front knees. Harry hugged the thestral's neck and promised her a good treat when they returned to Hogwarts. Chinira regained her feet after Harry mounted her and her wings beat the air in loosening up her flying muscles.

Directing her to the longest stretch of open pathway, Harry dug his heels into Chinira's side and yelled out that they were going home. The quick gallop of the thestral down the path jolted Harry's back but he grimly hung on until they were in the air again. Harry relaxed and tried to find the most comfortable position for the long flight ahead of them.

Four hours and many heating charms later Harry noticed that Chinira was beginning to spiral down and just floating on the breeze as she descended from the height she had coursing through. Harry was glad to finally break through the clouds and see Hogsmeade below him and Hogwarts just a few wing beats away. Harry saw a small number of figures standing by the stables and as they got closer he identified Wrotkill, Hermione, Professor Flitwick, Neville and Susan. Harry had expected Dumbledore and Hagrid there to welcome him back but he just concentrated on keeping his seat as Chinira landed and jogged back to the stable.

Chinira came to a stop in front of the group of people and Professor Flitwick grabbed the reins when Harry finally untied himself and dropped them. Harry got down from the thestral but Susan and Neville stopped Hermione from immediately rushing to his side. Harry approached Wrotkill as Professor Flitwick led Chinira away and into the stable itself. Harry bowed to the sorcerer but straightened up slowly. "My apologies Master Wrotkill but my trial was not successful. I did not succeed in finding and bringing back the staff I desired."

Hermione choked pout a sob and hid her face into Neville's shoulder briefly. Wrotkill came over to stare up into Harry's face. "I can tell you made a true and determined effort at your goal. I had no expectations either way on your success, but now we have more time to prepare you for next year's trial."

"Thank you for your help anyway Master Wrotkill. Do you want a recounting now?"

"In due time we shall talk about what you have undergone Baltek. For now though, you need take hold of my staff." Wrotkill held his staff out parallel to the ground and Harry placed one hand on it. The goblin sorcerer spoke something softly and a wave of magic left the staff and flowed into Harry.

Harry cried out as a sharp wave of magic passed through him and he bowed his head acknowledging the healing spell that Wrotkill had cast. All his aches, pains and dizziness had instantly vanished! Other than very tired and a little hungry, Harry was exactly as he was before he mounted up on Chinira the day before.

Going down to one knee, Harry spoke in gobbledygook to the sorcerer. "Thank you Master Wrotkill. Long life to you and your family and a quick and bloody death to your enemies!"

Wrotkill nodded his head and gave the goblin equivalent of a smile before he raised his arms and silently vanished. Harry turned just in time to catch a frantic Hermione as she launched herself in to his arms.

Hermione was crying, and couldn't seem to stop even after Harry gave her reassurances that he was really all right and that Wrotkill had healed up his hurts. He cast a quick gaze around and saw that Neville and Susan seemed to be upset also.

'_**Hermione, tell me what's wrong.'**_

Hermione finally released her clutch on her boyfriend. She started twice to talk before she got her words out. "There was another attack on students while you were gone Harry! Dumbledore and Hagrid have been removed too!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 – What Ron Found

"What did you say?" Harry couldn't believe what Hermione had just told him. It just wasn't right. Not about the students and the basilisk or why Dumbledore and Hagrid weren't here.

"It happened last night Harry." Neville and Susan had come up to stand beside Hermione.

"Is anyone dead?" was Harry's next question.

A round of "No's" answered that question but a light bit of rain started falling and Harry was still pretty fatigued after what he had been through for the last twenty four hours. He took Hermione's hand and asked for the story as they headed for Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick came out of the stables after removing the thestral's bridle and turning her out in one of the main corrals. He saw Harry and his friends just a few dozen yards ahead of him and watched as Harry waved his hand once and an invisible shield formed over the head of the four students. Despite the serious situation that the school was in at the present time, Professor Flitwick couldn't helped but be impressed by the power and the knowledge of the young wizard in front of him. He opened his own umbrella to protect himself from the rainfall and hurried back towards the school.

Hermione started talking as they climbed the path from Hagrid's hut to the school. With help from Neville and Susan Harry learned all about the dastardly activities that happened while he was gone. Vika also started mentally filling in the gaps for Harry after he entered the school. It was a little confusing listening to the different voices but Hermione spread out her dialogue a little bit more in response. Harry over the course of the next hour and a meal found out the whole disturbing story.

xxx xxx

The Astronomy class the previous night had been shortened to a revision session because of storm clouds. As a result the class was dismissed well before curfew and the students scattered in a variety of directions. Hermione and most of the others had gone back to Gryffindor tower. A few others left to meet up with their significant others or the library. Neville had found Susan in the owlery writing a letter to her aunt.

Luna Lovegood was waiting for Ron when classes were dismissed. Hermione walked away as she heard Luna tell Ron she was worried because she knew the nargles seemed to congregating on the Weasleys for a while now and she was worried about them and him especially. Ron laughed and said that Luna had gone warning the wrong Weasley. "Ginny's had a bad headache all day and couldn't even get out of bed this evening to come to Astronomy."

"Well, that's probably the safest place for her. Nargles are notoriously afraid of pillows as everybody knows."

Ron just looked at his girlfriend and was about to say something about his knowledge of nargles but Luna turned to him with a smile and Ron forgot all about his objections. He didn't understand a lot of what Luna said sometimes but there were moments when Ron felt that Luna was smarter than even Hermione. It puzzled him but he enjoyed working on the puzzle a great deal.

"How about we walk around the castle until curfew then?" Ron held out an elbow and Luna was only too glad to put her hand through it. The two started wandering away as Ron talked about star charts and the Astronomy revision. Luna was surprisingly good in Astronomy and the two of them had been helping each other in their studies with that class. The discussion about classes soon drifted into other areas of conversation and the various rumors that were wont to float anyplace that had more than a dozen people in it.

"I didn't see Harry come out of the classroom with Hermione. Did he get a headache too?"

"I don't think so Luna. Hermione said that he was out doing something for Dumbledore but a lot of people told me that they saw him walking with a goblin sorcerer and that they were headed for the Forbidden Forest that last they saw of them."

"The Forbidden Forest?" A loud voice came out of the wall directly besides Ron's head and he hurriedly pulled Luna around behind him to protect her from an attack.

Luna giggled as she saw that Ron had pulled a wand on Myrtle as she came out of the corridor wall. Ron put his wand away but then wagged his finger at the ghost. "Please don't do that anymore Myrtle. You're going to give me a heart attack some day."

"But George and Fred told me you like surprises" Myrtle tried to look sorry about scaring Ron but Luna's giggles in back of him made it difficult for her.

"I like surprises like extra pudding, or finding a galleon in my pocket or.."

"A good snog in a broom closet" supplied Luna.

"A good snog.. Luna, you're not helping any." Ron tried to keep a stern look on his face but failed miserably. He finally joined Myrtle and Luna in the laugh.

"So Harry's gone down to the Forbidden Forest. Isn't that very dangerous?"

Luna had turned and beckoned Myrtle to join her and Ron in their walk. Ron answered Myrtle's question as they continued on. "For anyone else but Harry I would say yes, but he was seen heading off that way with a goblin wizard. Any goblin has to be associated with Gringotts and Harry said the goblins wouldn't actively harm a client of theirs. So I guess he has some protection."

"Even though trouble seems to find Harry anytime he ties on his shoes in the morning." Luna was thoughtful as she said this and Ron didn't even want to hazard a guess what she was thinking about.

"And he did tie his shoes this morning" Myrtle said.

Ron stopped suddenly and looked at the ghost. "That was a pretty definite statement, Miss Beachwood. You haven't been watching Harry and the rest of us get dressed in the morning have you?"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be very ethical, would it?" Ron resumed walking with the two and Myrtle came up on the side of the Luna. When she looked over at Myrtle, Luna saw her wink and nod her head. Luna had to bite back a giggle and thought she ought to talk to Myrtle alone sometime to compare notes. The three had climbed across to the fifth floor as Ron and Luna answered some questions that Myrtle had about Harry and Hermione's history and background before they came to Hogwarts. They turned one corner after passing a statue of Boris the Bewildered and came to a sudden halt. The corridor was flooded and getting deeper in water even as the three looked at it.

Myrtle stopped in horror and screamed at the other two to stop. Ron and Luna stared at the ghost who asked them to please not go any farther and that she was going to fetch the headmaster. Ron and Luna were very confused by her behavior especially after Myrtle hiked up her skirts a little and literally ran through the nearest wall!

Ron was all for going back the way that they had come but Luna thought that they should take Myrtle on her word and not move. A few seconds later a rumble seemed to go through the wall next to them and down the corridor they had just walked through. Ron was very nervous about going in any direction but Luna grabbed his hand and said that it was alright to go forward. Ron pulled his wand nervously and wished that Harry and all the other members of the DA were with them now. Luna kept looking anxiously around them but the two suddenly found out where the flood was coming from.

A door had been burst down from the inside and a couple of inches of water were flowing out over the door. Ron saw that the sign above the door said it was the Prefects' Bathroom and Luna said that somebody must have knocked off one or more of the taps inside. They made their way to the door frame and cautiously peeked inside. They saw a bunch of bubbles covering the large sunken tub. Ron stopped Luna from stepping inside and investigating further but both were tapped on the shoulder.

Ron screamed and turned, slipped, and fell flat on his back! He floundered twice in regaining his feet and saw that he was being held on to by two girls. Luna and a girl he had never seen before. "Who are you?" Ron asked as he brushed a few soap bubbles off his face; he noticed right then that his wand was also covered in foamy bubbles that had finally started flowing out the door. Ron shook it off briskly but relaxed a little when he saw that Luna seemed to know the other female.

"Ron, this is Lady H, she's a friend of Harry and Hermione's. Vika, this is my good friend Ron.."

"Weasley" the girl said as she held out a hand for Ron to shake. "You're Luna's boyfriend then? Good. The water's stopped now and the Headmaster's on the way. Shall we go in and look?"

Ron wasn't quite sure to make of this Lady H, or Vika, as she had been introduced. But he did notice that the flood had seemed to stop and he no longer heard the water running inside. Vika walked in first and then Ron and Luna followed her. There was still a lot of the foam covering the large bathtub but Vika made a pass with her arm and the bubbles all seemed to move of their own accord to one side of the tub.

Ron and Luna stared at what they saw in the tub and then Ron yelled and jumped in to reach one the two figures he saw that were face-up on the bottom of the tub! Luna climbed into get to the other one. Ron splashed through the water and pulled up the figure he recognized. It was his brother Percy! Ron looked into the familiar features and saw that they were frozen in horror. He wasn't drowned however; his grey features were exactly the same as Colin's had been. Percy had been petrified! Ron cried out in grief and anger and finally looked over at where Luna was.

Luna Lovegood was holding up another petrified person that Ron knew. It was Penelope Clearwater, one of the prefects from Ravenclaw. Ron was almost too shocked to notice that Luna was reaching for some nearby towels to cover Penelope up.

Ron looked down at his brother again and swore. His mother was going to go spare about this. Percy and Penelope had been naked together in the tub when they had been petrified. Ron had started pulling Percy to the edge of the sunken tub when Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick rushed into the room.

"That will be enough Mr. Weasley, Miss Lovegood. You may leave the water now." Dumbledore watched as Vika helped both Ron and Luna out of the water. Professor Flitwick performed a drying charm on the pair and they watched as McGonagall transfigured some towels into a large pair of blankets. Ron and Luna turned away from watching Dumbledore levitate the petrified couple out of the bath and McGonagall draping their forms with the blankets she had just made.

"It probably would be best if you went and found your siblings Mr. Weasley and brought them to the infirmary. Miss Lovegood would you mind travelling with Vika to the infirmary and waking up Madame Pomfrey? We shall be along presently with these two. Professor McGonagall will be leaving for the Burrow to bring Mr. and Mrs. Weasley back."

Ron nodded his head and barely had time to receive a hug from Luna before he was out the door and racing to the Gryffindor tower.

xxx xxx

"Ron was barely coherent when he came into the common room. He told the twins the story with difficulty and they asked me to go up and fetch Ginny. She was still sleeping but she seemed to go into shock once Ron and the twins told her of Percy's condition."

"I went with Ginny just as moral support because she seemed so devastated. Percy and Penelope had been installed in adjacent beds in the infirmary with privacy screens around the both of them. We had been there about 10 minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed in and I left them to their privacy. None of the Weasleys came back last night but the twins were very glum for a change at breakfast this morning. Ron and his mum were still in the infirmary and the twins told us that Ginny had been kept overnight because of shock and her headaches."

Susan picked up the story then with Neville's help. "We were all having breakfast this morning when the Great Doors were flung open and the Minister of Magic and a bunch of Aurors came into the hall. My aunt Amelia didn't look very happy with what she was doing. Harry, they had Hagrid in manacles. There were four or five of the Board of Governors with them."

"What? Why?" Harry was instantly outraged. There was no reason to arrest Hagrid.

'_**Harry, I think that the Minister and the Board of Governors are blaming Hagrid because of his prior record. There's no evidence but somebody had to convince Minister Fudge that Hagrid must be guilty.'**_

"Everybody knew by that time about Percy and Penelope." Neville's tone was confused. "I guess because it's some type of creature, Hagrid would be the most logical person to know about it. Why they had Hagrid in shackles I'm not sure."

"It got worse after that Harry. The Minister went up and talked to Dumbledore and he and a couple of professors went out to the next room to talk with those Board members. Minister Fudge came back out with the Board members a few minutes later and made an announcement. Because of the 'difficulties' the school was undergoing, the Board of Governors had decided to remove Dumbledore as headmaster and replace him with Professor McGonagall on a temporary basis."

"That's absolutely rubbish" Harry said. "Dumbledore belongs here at the school. And taking Hagrid away is just outright wrong. Does anybody beside me think it suspicious that a couple of muggle-born were previously petrified and it wasn't until a pure blood was attacked that the Minister and the Board of Governors stepped in?"

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Susan.

"Nothing against your aunt Susan but if had just been just Penelope Clearwater, a prefect with muggle parents, petrified then we wouldn't have had such a radical reaction by Fudge and the board. Because it was also Percy Weasley, the Minister and the others found a perfect excuse to get back at Dumbledore and look good at the same time."

Harry pushed his plate away from him in disgust and stood up. "I'm going to go up to the infirmary and at least offer my sympathies to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they are still there. Anyone want to come with me?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said she would go with him. Neville and Susan said they didn't want to intrude on the Weasley's grief but to offer them their sympathies also. Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for the medical wing. Hermione had a lot of questions about Harry's trial in getting a staff but he said he would explain it to her in detail later. Hermione heard the frustration in Harry's voice and pulled him into the alcove behind the painting of the Dragons of Thrushcommon Meadows.

Harry was crushed into a long hug and kiss by Hermione. "I'm so glad you made it back ok but I'm sorry you didn't obtain the staff you wanted. What are you the most upset about Harry?"

Harry turned and pounded the stone wall with one fist. "Take your pick Hermione. The least of my worries is the staff selection – I'll get another chance in a year. But I lived with Percy for a while when I was with the Weasleys; he hasn't been the friendliest at times but he certainly didn't do anything to deserve this. Hagrid was my first friend in the magical world; he would never be involved in this stupid monster of Slytherin garbage. **We** know he was innocent when he was accused before. And how are we to get along without Dumbledore being here? I miss him already and I don't even know if I'll ever see him again!"

Harry started sobbing at that point and Hermione just pulled him into her shoulder and let him cry. Between the strain of his search for his staff and the bad news he received when he had returned, Harry had reached the end of his emotional rope. Hermione knew he wanted and needed to get some sleep, but he was insistent on going to the infirmary first.

It took a number of minutes for Harry to recover his composure . Hermione dried his tears and Harry applied a drying charm to where his tears had fallen on Hermione's robes. "I think we're all shipshape now Miss Granger."

"Yes but we're heading for the Room of Requirement after we get done in the infirmary. You need some peaceful sleep and you won't get it in your dorm room. Oliver Wood is looking for you about tomorrow's match with Hufflepuff."

Harry stopped in surprise. "I totally forgot about that. And the practice this morning! He's going to yell at me for hours."

"I saw Professor McGonagall talking to him yesterday afternoon so you may not be totally in his dog house."

"That's a small comfort. He's fanatical enough without having a reason to be mad at me."

"You'll be fine tomorrow; you just need a good night's sleep Harry."

"I doubt George and Fred will be feeling like playing at 100 percent tomorrow."

"Oh dear, I'd forgotten about that." Hermione quit speaking as they had got to the doors to the medical wing. She was nervous about going in and seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now. There weren't quite any proper words to express how one felt about a situation like this. 'Oh, I'm sorry you son's been removed from life for the foreseeable future.'

Harry pushed the door open and he and Hermione were almost run over by the twins. The four stared at each other for a long moment and then Harry held out his arms and tried to give George and Fred a hug. He mostly succeeded in grabbing them both. "I just heard about Percy; I'm really sorry it had to happen to him."

The customary smiles were missing from the twins faces but they didn't sound totally discouraged. "It's okay Harry. We have a couple weeks now to think up some material about the situation our dear brother was discovered in. Not that Mum's ever going to let him live it down – skinny dipping…

"Or worse…"

"with another prefect…"

"in an official Hogwarts bathroom! Mum was absolutely speechless when she forced Ron to tell her and our Dad why Percy was naked. We've got to head to Charms class now. Go on in; maybe you can cheer Ginny up." The two ruffled up Harry's hair and tried tickling Hermione before they headed down the corridor.

"Well, I guess they might be ok for tomorrow's Quidditch match after all." Hermione smiled hopefully at Harry as he looked at the twins retreating backs.

"I guess its better that Percy's condition isn't permanent." Harry turned and entered the infirmary with Hermione fallowing close behind. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the bed that contained her daughter but Ron was just standing at the edge of a privacy screen and staring at the bed that obviously contained his brother. Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked to meet Harry and Hermione. She swept them both up in one of her massive hugs and told them she was glad to see them. Harry stammered out his condolences for the situation.

"It could have been worse, much worse. Percival wasn't killed and Poppy said that the mandrake potions will be ready in another couple of weeks. I don't know what that means for the end of term exams but I'm sure Minerva will make some allowances for him and Miss Clearwater. And the others. I guess Penelope's parents will be here this afternoon; I'm not looking forward to meeting them or trying to explain how all this happened, but I feel Arthur and I must become friends with them as our children have gotten so close."

Hermione sort of heard of future in-law kind of meeting in Mrs. Weasley's tone but hoped she wasn't jumping to too many conclusions in this time of crisis. Hermione would have to talk to Harry or Ron maybe about that possible development. She and Harry followed Mrs. Weasley back to Ginny's bed and stood by as Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to her daughter.

"I'll be back later dear. I've simply got to go home and get some sleep. Your father and I will be back later after supper to visit. If Poppy lets you go, we'll send word up to your room when we return."

"Thanks Mum. I'd like to get out of here now but we'll see."

Harry and Hermione watched Mrs. Weasley kiss Ginny's cheek before she went down to talk to Ron for a while. They saw her hold Ron in a long hug before she kissed him also and walk out of the room.

"Come to visit the infirm and incapacitated then?" Harry turned to look at the redhead on the bed.

"We just thought it was time to catch your mom before she went home and tell her how sorry we are about Percy though."

"I still don't understand why he was there with Penelope." Ginny looked as if she didn't have a good explanation for Percy's circumstances.

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed and patted her hand. "As much as Percy was always a stickler for rules and proper behavior, he is allowed to have a personal life and a girlfriend. And I guess they thought they had some privacy where they were."

Ginny let go a giggle which was something neither Harry nor Hermione had heard in a long, long time. "You should have seen Mum's face when she pulled the blanket off to see what Percy was wearing. She will definitely be talking to him after they give the mandrake potion to him."

Harry smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "So how are you doing? Hermione said you went into shock or something like it when you were told."

Ginny hung her head. "I just couldn't believe it until I saw it for myself. Even the twins wouldn't be so cruel to pull a prank like that. I guess I broke down when I actually saw Percy. I just ended up in bed here with Madame Pomfrey taking care of me instead of Percy. I guess I worried everyone when I said I had had a bad headache all day and didn't remember much other that heading for my bed after lunch. I've had to take a couple of potions and had to stay here overnight. Luckily we didn't have any classes today. So what have you two been up to?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise for a second. That was the most Ginny had talked to them in a long while and she almost sounded like her old self again.

"Just the usual stuff" Harry answered carefully. "Library, homework, revising."

Ginny yawned. "Sorry, potions you know. Could you do me a favor and talk Ron out of here? He's just hanging around and muttering to himself and staring at Percy."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Of course, Ginny. You rest up and you'll be out of here soon and back to your own bed."

The redhead nodded and then turned on her side. She said a sleepy goodbye and then just fell asleep while Harry and Hermione just stood there.

"That was a little weird, wasn't it?" Hermione nodded but she and Harry went down to try to talk Ron about leaving his self-appointed post. It took a number of minutes for the two of them to talk Ron into leaving his self-appointed watch on his brother. Ron wanted to make sure that nothing else happened to Percy but Harry's argument that Ron needed to at least eat and sleep to stay alert seemed to convince him.

The two led Ron down to the entrance to the kitchen's and were not totally surprised to find a fretful Luna waiting for them. The slight blond Ravenclaw calmly walked up and calmly wrapped up Ron in a massive hug like Hermione had given Harry just a few short hours earlier. Ron seemed to collapse and relax on the smaller girls shoulders in relief. Harry pulled Hermione away to leave the two to their own company but looked back to see Luna leading Ron through the opened painting toward the Hogwarts kitchen.

"How does Luna always seem to turn up when and where Ron is?" asked Hermione.

"Probably the same way that I can tell where you are in the castle Hermione. She just knows where the most important person to her seems to be. I think hers is a result of clairvoyance rather that our type of bond."

Hermione started thinking about that instead of just dismissing it out of hand as not being provable. She certainly had seen proof of Luna's ability to know certain things that she shouldn't and to turn up in the strangest places.

Harry did the pacing in front of the blank wall and the door to the Room of Requirement soon appeared. Their regular couch appeared along with a side table with a number of books on top of it. Hermione gave Harry another long hug and then led him to the couch. She settled in at one end and Harry lay down so that his head was resting on Hermione's lap. Harry finally relented and told Hermione what happened from when he had left the previous day to his return. Hermione was playing gently with his hair as he described the thestral that she hadn't seen when Harry returned. He had barely finished his tale when he just closed his eyes and finally fell to sleep.

Hermione smiled down at her best friend and decided that she would hold off the other questions she had until another day. It seemed like Harry had certainly done as much physically and magically as he could in trying to retrieve his staff but she would make sure he was better prepared the next time he went. Hermione laid one hand on Harry's chest as she opened one of the books to read.

Harry slept the rest of the afternoon away and seemed almost back to normal when he escorted Hermione down for supper. They saw that Luna had joined Ron at the Gryffindor table and they were sitting with George and Fred. Ron certainly looked a lot less stressed and almost had his normal appetite back.

Everyone was about done with supper when McGonagall stood from her place at the head table and made an announcement.

"As much as I regret having to make this particular first announcement as the new Headmistress of this school, the following changes are being made – effective immediately. All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities. I expect that all students will remember our… former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in complying with these safety precautions_." (Quoted almost verbatim from Chapter 14 – Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; J K Rowling)_

The buzz from the students that evening was only matched by the uproar the next morning when the Daily Prophet carried the story of the problems at Hogwarts to the Great Hall and the rest of the Magical world.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 – Hogwarts without Dumbledore

The Daily Prophet that was delivered to almost everyone the next morning was full of the stories about the mysterious monster that had petrified a limited number of students at Hogwarts, including the third oldest son of a Ministry of Magic employee – Percival Ignatius Weasley. The other stories went into great detail about the removal of Headmaster Dumbledore and the arrest of a person of interest involved with the activity of the Chamber of Secret's monster. The Minister of Magic proudly proclaimed that he was personally in charge of the investigation that would result in the capture of the unknown beast. Harry had to be restrained from ripping the paper in half and setting in on fire.

"What a lot of shite" Harry said. He balled up the paper he had borrowed from Neville and threw it back casually to his friend. Ron was walking by but stopped and talked to Harry and Hermione. "Dumbledore and Hagrid will probably be back by the weekend. You just wait and see Harry."

"Thanks Ron but I think Minister Fudge seems to be in charge of this mess now. How are your mum and dad doing?"

"You know Dad; he's just keeping his opinions to himself. Mum on the other hand is probably going to be splitting her time away from the Burrow between the infirmary and the greenhouses. The infirmary to make sure that Percy gets dusted at least once a day and the greenhouses to make sure all the mandrakes get watered and fed enough so they can be harvested sooner."

"That sounds like your Mum alright" Hermione said. "Is there anything Harry and I can do for you though?"

"I just have to be patient and get through the next couple of weeks until Percy gets back to normal. I never thought I'd miss the idiot until he wasn't here anymore. Maybe McGonagall will cancel all the end of year tests because of the abnormal stress everyone is under?"

Harry heard his girlfriend mentally yell out a _**'No!'**_ but he patted her hand under the table. "Maybe Ron but I wouldn't count on it. You're still going to have to pay attention in class."

Ron's face fell but he just nodded glumly. "And just when I thought the DA was helping my grades. No more of those meetings now." Ron left and went to sit with Fred and George.

A new round of owls descended out of the rafters and Harry got a little worried about how many descended with letters for Prof… Headmaster McGonagall. "She's got to answer every worried parent about whether they should or can withdraw their children early."

"I'm kind of glad my parents don't get the Prophet on a regular basis" Hermione said. "Harry, here comes an owl for you."

Harry took the letter from the barn owl and fed it a piece of bacon before it took wing and disappeared back into the rafters and through the owl ports. Harry saw the letter was in an envelope from Zemdelza's Fine Jewelry and dreaded opening it because he knew it was from Cafzod. A little prodding from Hermione convinced him to get to the news he was expecting. Harry opened the letter and read it rapidly.

"Well, there's no bad news I guess. I'm on my own schedule to come and work until school gets out but Cafzod did request that I brief him on my attempt after I reported in to Wrotkill. I guess I'll just have to ask the headmaster if I can go to Diagon Alley sometime in the next week or so."

'_**I just thought of another piece of good news Harry.'**_

'_**What's that Hermione?'**_

"_**At least Draco Malfoy and the rest of those pureblood idiots aren't here to gloat about the current situation. They would be all over the fact that Malfoy senior was one of the ones who had Dumbledore removed.'**_

'_**That's true but the rest of the Slytherins aren't quite as scared as everyone else as the monster is supposedly guarding their house. That and no Slytherin has been petrified yet.'**_

Harry and Hermione fell silent as they contemplated all the changes that were going to happen in the next couple of weeks. Things were not going to be the same with Dumbledore gone.

That proved to be the truth as all the students were herded from one place to the next as professors provided escort duty from one class to the next. Everyone came down to meals in the morning as a group and a number of aurors also were pressed into service to provide an adequate guard for the various classes of students. Even the house elves were pressed in service as they shuttled students instantly from their dorms to the library and back.

Hermione and the more studious individuals found out that it was more convenient to go from their last class directly to the library and then to their common rooms at the earlier curfew at six. A sort of buffet was set up in each of the common rooms to accommodate these people and it quickly became apparent to the people who chose to eat instead of going to the library that the food was not to be shared with others. Ron Weasley, for example, was held upside down for over an hour before he promised he wouldn't touch the buffet unless he had spent time in the library.

Classes were strained to say the least. Everyone was distracted both the changed in safety measures and the fact that the monster was still on the loose in the castle. The fact that every day that went by was another day that no one was attacked didn't seem to make a difference for most of the students. They were edgy, nervous and prone to jump at the least unexpected sounds. It was no surprise that a number of families came to Hogwarts to remove their sons and daughters from the school. Some were talked out of the withdrawal by McGonagall and some more were dissuaded by the presence of Aurors patrolling the corridors. But it was disheartening to see that every breakfast seemed to be eaten with one or more empty chairs than the previous day.

Harry was having a time dealing with a couple other issues. When he inquired of Headmistress McGonagall privately about the location and status of her husband, she would not answer other that he was conducting some investigations in his own time about the Board of Governor's decision.

Harry and Hermione were still trying to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin was. With Malfoy and the other malcontents gone, the person responsible for opening the Chamber seemed to have hidden himself really well. Hermione pointed out that it might actually be a female but Harry countered that with the Slytherin attitude firmly entrenched in the Middle Ages, only a male could safely claim a title. Hermione reluctantly agreed with that assessment and cast a look at the remaining wizards at the Slytherin table. No one there looked old enough or evil enough to have created such chaos.

There were a few professors that had deemed the whole Chamber of Secrets closed with the incarceration of Hagrid. Professor Binns in one of his lectures made the comment that "History often tends to repeat itself as we can see by the end of the recent troubles here at Hogwarts. The guilty side is punished and the world returns to normal." The only thing that stopped Harry from throwing his bookbag at the teacher was the fact that it would just pass through him. Well, that and the hand Hermione placed on his arm to calm him down.

Professor Snape was his usual surly self in the lessons they had in his classrooms. While he tentatively agreed that Dumbledore was the best wizard to be the Headmaster, he also let it be known that 'one or more' of the Board of Governors was lobbying him to apply for the position. Harry and Hermione guessed that Mr. Malfoy senior was the one leading that contingent.

The absolute worse of the professors in this whole period was Lockhart. He went to great lengths in class praising the Ministry of Magic and Minister Fudge personally for doing what was right in "protecting the children of the school". He even went so far to send a letter of congratulations to Minister Fudge praising his actions and for securing the safety of the school. Somehow, that letter found its way to the Daily Prophet and was printed along with a headline and another "marvelous" picture of Lockhart that was soon hung up in his classroom.

The letters of withdrawal decreased with that article but even more after the next day's paper delivery. Lord Gryffindor had written a rebuttal letter to Luna's father and he published it in The Quibbler the next morning. The letter from the Founder Lord's heir complained about the Ministers and Board of Governors' overzealousness in removing the one person that even 'You-Know-Who' (changed by Xenophilius Lovegood) feared. Robb Loxley pointed out that the school was still safe while being patrolled by the Aurors and under the current safety precautions but the monster had still not been discovered. Lord Gryffindor also appealed to the Minister of Magic for the release of Rubeus Hagrid into his personal custody if there were questions about his involvement.

Neville Longbottom looked around at the huge number of owls that delivered a copy of The Quibbler to every single student, professor and Auror at Hogwarts. "Who paid for all this?" he asked.

Harry looked over the copy of the paper he was reading to answer him. "I really don't know Neville. Maybe somebody that was really convinced that Dumbledore and Hagrid were unjustly treated. Hopefully a copy was also delivered to every member of the Wizengamot so they can ask their own questions about the whole matter."

Harry raised the paper he was sharing with Hermione and caught her wink and squeeze to his knee. They had both been outraged by Lockhart's actions (even Hermione was refusing to call him professor anymore except in class) and had thought of a perfectly logical response. Harry had hoped that the use of Lord Gryffindor's title and name would influence the minister and hasten the return of the two adults that he really counted on for friendship and guidance.

That plan didn't see any results that they had hoped for however. The Minister of Magic did not respond to the letter and Gilderoy Lockhart somehow overlooked the word 'rebuttal' and thought that Lord Gryffindor had written some sort of letter of personal recommendation about him. Harry groaned when he heard that in class but bent back to revising the seven books that Lockhart stated were the basis for the final exam in DADA. Ron had been less than pleased when it was announced that all the final exams were going to be held as scheduled. Harry and Hermione sympathized with him and tried including him in all their revising sessions.

Xxxx xxxx

There finally came a morning when a bit of good news was announced. Standing at the beginning of breakfast on Friday, May 28th, McGonagall announced that the mandrakes were deemed mature and could be harvested by Professor Sprout. The cheering from three tables in the Great Hall continued as the Headmistress said that the mandrake draught would be ready in a few more days and everyone that was petrified would be restored.

Harry looked at the lack of reaction from the Slytherin table and wondered why only those few students who had joined the DA seemed to be relieved and happy at the news. Ron was too busy celebrating with the twins to notice what Harry was looking at but Hermione did.

"They just don't know what to do Harry. Nobody from their house got petrified and I think they are just as confused about the whole Heir business as the rest of us are. Without Malfoy and the like there's not a real good leader in the bunch and they are getting their cues from Professor Snape."

Harry shook his head but then he was tapped on the shoulder a little hesitantly. Both he and Hermione turned a little to find an anxious looking Ginny Weasley. She looked like she hadn't got any sleep the previous night as hers features were drawn and her color was definitely off. Hermione thought she might have been crying as her eyes were red-rimmed and a little moist still.

"Hi Ginny. Are you feeling ok? You look like you could use a good night's sleep. Isn't it fantastic news about the mandrake draught?"

A flat voice spoke back to both Harry and Hermione. "Yes, it'll be nice having Percy back with the rest of us. I've had really bad nightmares the last few evenings. I can't even remember what they were but there's been this horrid voice. I was wondering if I could talk to the both of you about something important before supper tonight?"

"Of course, Ginny" Hermione replied. "We've wanted to talk to you for a long time but you've been so sick and quiet lately. What's bothering you?"

Ginny looked like she was about to answer when one of the Grey Ravens from Gringotts landed on the table in front of Harry. Harry took the message from the bird before it took off again. When he looked back however, Ginny had walked away and was sitting by herself at one of the benches and waiting for their escort to class. Harry was upset that Ginny had seemed to want to open up to them but Hermione just reassured him that they would catch up with her later. Harry nodded sadly but then turned back to the letter he had just received. He opened it and then drew in a quick breath of surprise.

"This is from Wrotkill and is seems more than just a courtesy request. He wants to see me this afternoon at 4 o'clock for an 'Official' report of my staff trial."

Hermione frowned. "You better show that to the Headmistress. I don't think she'll turn down your request if she sees that letter. It's not like we have Astronomy tonight – only a short revision in the library."

"But I don't know how long this will take Hermione and I don't want to miss what Ginny wants to tell us."

"It'll be ok. Maybe she'll talk to us sooner or will wait until you get back. I can always meet her myself and tell you later."

"Okay. I'll just go and talk to McGonagall before we head out to class." Hermione watched Harry approach the head table and politely interrupt a conversion between the headmistress and Professor Trelawney. The Divination teacher visibly started when she saw Harry and almost ran away from the table. Hermione wondered what was going on with that but she saw Harry show the letter he had received to McGonagall and saw her head nod in agreement.

Harry returned and picked up the bookbag that Hermione had been holding for him and they both headed off for Charms class. "I have permission to leave as long as I use the portkey that takes me directly to Gringotts and back. She gave me the password to her old office and told me I could come and go from there."

"Do you think she would mind if I waited for you in her office and just read and did my revising while you were gone?"

"I don't think she'd mind since you wouldn't be out in the corridors by yourself but I'd try and catch her and ask to make sure. Maybe Vika could relay the request for you."

"That's great idea Harry. She's been really busy watching all the aurors and corridors but maybe she'll answer a call from me." Hermione and Harry joined the end of the line of students that were headed for the Charms classroom behind Professor Flitwick. The class was a long revision of the spells they had been studying all year and Harry had felt pretty confident about the upcoming final. Hermione was her fretful self as she over-worried about the material she knew so well. Harry had gotten used to her concern about her grades and only tried to calm her down when she became too stressed out.

Ginny seemed to disappear immediately after Charms class so neither of them had a chance to tell her about Harry's absence. Hermione did receive permission to wait in McGonagall's old office. She and Harry studied a bit with an occasional quick snog break for two hours before Harry used his portkey to go to Gringotts for his four o'clock appointment.

Xxxx xxx

The report to Wrotkill wasn't as bad as Harry feared. He just made a total recounting of what happened from the time he left Hogwarts until the time he arrived back. Harry found out that the grove of Everwood trees was in a remote corner of Syria in the Bishri Mountains. When he commented that he was looking forward to returning there in the future, Wrotkill immediately corrected him.

"You will not be returning to that location young wizard. Every trial is different with different circumstances and different locations. Even I don't know yet what your next trial will entail. It is a combination of timing, fate and the stars."

Harry acknowledged the uncertainness of the undertaking but promised the goblin sorcerer that he would be better prepared for the next trial. "I had no idea that I wouldn't be able to outfit myself. I have taken precautions to keep myself better prepared for any eventuality that comes along."

"That would be a better course for you, even when you aren't expecting anything Baltek. You seem to be the center of a lot of unusual occurrences even in what you call your everyday life. It is wiser to be prepared."

Harry thought he been prepared but the facts certainly disputed that assumption. He and Wrotkill ended up talking for a long time about the other staff trials he had personally supervised and other staff trials he had known. It was with some relief that Harry learned that the only human wizard who had succeeded in his first attempt had been name Myrddin. Harry certainly felt relieved as he had no aspirations of being as knowledgeable or powerful as Merlin. It gave him some hope for the next year's attempt.

Somehow the time passed quickly for the time Harry spent in Wrotkill's office. It was with some regret that Harry noted the time and realized that he needed to hurry to get back to Hogwarts before the new curfew. He thanked Master Wrotkill for his time and left the office and Gringotts after transforming himself into Jamie Evans. Jamie passed by Lucius Malfoy as he exited the bank but he refrained from giving in to the urge to trip over him again.

There actually wasn't time to give a full report to Cafzod but Harry decided to drop in quickly and explain he would have to talk to him another day. Jamie had just turned the knob to enter into the back of the jewelry store when a wave of pain and then absence flew through him. Harry fell through the door and looked up to see Galltak. He felt weak and felt an uncontrollable sadness hit him. He hadn't felt so bad since Ginny had disappe- Hermione!

Harry tried reaching out and contacting her and was met with nothing. No answer, no mental voice – nothing remained of his bond and link with her! Harry staggered to his feet and told the goblin apprentice that he had to return to Hogwarts. Harry activated the portkey and was whisked away to leave the befuddled goblin in his wake.

Reappearing in McGonagall's old office, Harry didn't see Hermione or anyone immediately. He was rushing toward the door when Vika suddenly appeared and stopped his movement. "Your cloak Harry. Immediately!"

Harry covered up in his cloak and then Vika grabbed his hand. There was a swirl of magic and then Harry was in the professor's staff room. Most of the staff was there but Harry didn't see Vika anywhere. There was obviously something important going on. Harry had been mentally calling out for Hermione since he had reappeared but there was no answer. Professor Snape came into the room and was followed closely by the headmistress. She looked at the people around her before she began speaking. "It has struck again. The monster has taken two students and left another note just below the first one. _Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever!_

"Which two students?" was the question asked by Madame Pomfrey.

Harry held his breath. He already knew part of the answer. "We've taken roll twice to make sure but its Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

Only the shock of the announcement kept Harry from screaming or falling to the floor crying. How? Why? Nobody had been taken before. What was going on?

Harry was stunned and barely heard the ongoing conversation in the room. "How did Mr. Potter take the news Minerva?" came from Professor Flitwick.

"Unfortunately Filius, Mr. Potter is temporarily away from the school on some personal business for me and Albus. I've asked Vika to bring him to see me when he returns. I don't relish breaking this type of news to him."

Those words grabbed Harry's attention. Vika had done exactly what the headmistress has asked of her; she had brought Harry to see her. Why she wanted him to wear the invisibility cloak might have been an unintended blessing as it kept Harry's reaction hidden from the others. Harry was prepared to slip out the door to go someplace else to think but a couple of people stood in his way.

"Well Lockhart, this is your chance." Gilderoy Lockhart turned from talking to Professor Sinistra to look at Snape.

"What are you talking about my dear professor?" Harry saw that Lockhart suddenly looked a little nervous.

Snape walked up to the DADA teacher. "Weren't you telling us two days ago that you knew where the Chamber of Secrets were and how to get to its entrance?"

McGonagall turned as she heard this. "Is this true, Gilderoy?"

"I'm not sure. I might have mentioned something of that nature to Professor Sprout in passing?"

"I remember you said you knew exactly what the monster was and how to handle it." That statement from the Herbology teacher almost made Lockhart flinch. Harry was suddenly interested in what Lockhart knew and what he was going to do about it. It was Hermione and Ginny that were in danger or worse now.

"Then it's settled then. You must go into the Chamber and try rescuing the girls. You are the one most suited for this task. If you know what the monster is then you can defeat it like all the other menaces you have met." McGonagall was most emphatic about directing Lockhart's next course of action.

"Well… okay. I must return to my office for some special tools and to prepare myself for the endeavor. I'll make the attempt within the hour." Professor Lockhart bowed to the headmistress and slipped out of the room. No one knew or saw that Harry Potter followed the wizard under his invisibility cloak. Harry trailed the wizard as he made his way to his office. Harry waited outside. He intended to wait and watch where Lockhart went after he emerged.

Twenty minutes later Harry grew tired and impatient and he slipped through the door. What he saw infuriated him. Lockhart was not getting ready by reading a book or finding some magical potions or other things. No, Gilderoy Lockhart was packing! His pictures, his texts, his clothes were all being magically packed into trunks and briefcases. He was gathering up the many pictures of himself when Harry removed his cloak and pulled his wand but held it behind him.

"Professor Lockhart?"

The professor turned suddenly and flashed his smile when he saw who it was. "Ah Harry. You're here. You'll be in trouble if anybody else catches you out after curfew, but maybe since you're here you can help me pack."

"What professor? Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm afraid I have to leave suddenly … immediately in fact. The Rajah of Majinapoor has requested my person assistant in ridding his holdings of some rare shape-shifters who take the appearance of giant tigers. A most distasteful sort of creature as one can imagine." Lockhart turned back to his gathering and didn't notice the flash of distain and fury that lit up Harry's face.

"You're not going to the Chamber of Secrets? You aren't going after the girls?"

"You've been listening to tales Harry. I'm sorry about your friends but I don't know anything about the Chamber or a monster."

"But you are famous for defeating everything you come up against. You are the ultimate monster killer."

Lockhart stared at Harry for a second. "You, better than anyone else, should understand that you don't necessarily have to believe everything you read in books."

Harry screamed back at the 'professor'. "You liar! A fraud; you're no better than a thief for taking other people's money. Aren't any of those stories true?"

Lockhart turned to harry with a smile. "Most of those stories are true. The fact that other wizards may have helped me or done the actual work is a …literary license if you will."

"How dare you! How have you gotten away with this … hoax for all these years?"

Harry suddenly had a wand pointed at him by Lockhart. "It's too bad you found out the truth Harry but you will never get the chance to tell anybody. My secret is very simple; I happen to be an excellent wizard with memory charms. No one, including you, has any reason to doubt my word. You, I think, will be found out on the grounds. _OBLIVIATE!_"

Lockhart's spell raced at Harry with little warning. The professor expected Harry to be hit and fall down unconscious. But he hadn't dealt with anyone quite like Harry Potter. Harry need to no magical bond with anyone to feed his response this evening. His anger and indignation prompted a surge of power to immediately guard himself. The reflective shield that Harry threw up turned Lockhart's spell right back against him. The lying wizard was hit and flew across his office and fell unconscious on the floor.

Harry stepped up and was going to kick the fraud but he had better things to attend to. Harry decided to just leave and go search for the Chamber himself; he had an idea where it was. But first he had to take care of some unfinished business.

"Petrificus Totalus"

"Incarcerous!"

"Levicorpus"

"Furnunculus!"

In the space of thirty seconds Harry had put a full body bind and ropes on Lockhart. He hung him upside down and just because he couldn't force himself to do any permanent damage to the idiot, he gave him a case of severe boils.

A clapping of hands came from behind Harry and he turned to see Vika applauding him. "Good job Harry. I don't think I'm actually allowed to cast a spell against a professor here at Hogwarts."

"He's a fraud and needed to be held accountable. But I have to go find Ginny and Hermione. Can you help me?"

Vika frowned. "I'm sorry Harry but I've used too much magic to go with you to save them. I have to go rest up. But I think I know where the entrance is – everything started around Myrtle's bathroom. The entrance has to be there somewhere."

"I thought as much Vika. If I can't find it by stealth maybe I can trace the girls presence somehow." Harry started leaving but suddenly turned back. "Vika, if I don't come back up … if I don't make it, could you give a message to Remus Lupin?"

"Of course Harry but don't jump to conclusions just yet. You are a great wizard. You'll find the girls."

"Just tell him thaks for everythiong and that it's time for "Operation Walrus" and that I just tried to save the ones I love."

Vika nodded silently and watch as Harry ran from the room as he put on his cloak. She turned back to the hanging figure of Lockhart. "I've never liked you at all. You know Gilderoy, you pompous ass, I need to test if I can cast a spell against a professor."

"_**Confundus!" **_The hanging figure of Lockhart swayed as the spell hit it him. There was a female laugh in the DADA office that seemed to fade into thin air.

Xxxx xxx

Five minutes later, a breathless Harry Potter rushed into Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. Harry took off his cloak and held it in one hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"Myrtle?" No response came and Harry called for the ghost again. "Myrtle, please I need help."

"H..arry?" A shaky scared voice sounded close by and Myrtle's head came out from a nearby wall.

"Myrtle, it's taken Hermione and Ginny. I've got to go help them before… I've got to get to them!"

"What do you need Harry?" The ghost still looked scared but she made an effort to not flee with her fear.

"Keep your eyes closed if you want Myrtle but please think. Do you remember anything else from the day the snake got you? Anything at all?"

"I'm thinking Harry; I really am. I don't want anything to happen to Ginny and Hermione either."

"Okay Myrtle, I didn't mean to yell at you. Let's try something else - what way were you facing when you came in here that day?"

"I went to the mirrors over the sink to see how horrible my face actually was. I was just so ashamed and hurt that the other girls were making fun of me."

"Nobody is laughing at you now Myrtle. If I was dead I would definitely want to date a pretty ghost like you."

Myrtle smiled and opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "And if I were alive Harry, you'd have more company than just Hermione. Or Ginny."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement of the compliment but continued on with his questions. "So what did you do next after looking in the mirror?"

Myrtle came out of the wall and went to the sinks and mirror to try and retrace her steps. She turned and went back to the door. "I closed the door and pushed against it to keep that horrid Olive Hornby out. And then I heard a voice from one of the stalls."

"There was somebody else in here that day?"

"Yes, yes, it was a boy. In one of the stalls. I walked over to it and tell him to get out but he kept talking."

"Good Myrtle – you are doing very well. What was he saying? Do you remember?"

Harry saw Myrtle close her eyes as she stood before one of the stall doors. "I'm not sure Harry; I didn't understand. It wasn't quite words in English."

Thinking for a second Harry got an idea. "Myrtle don't panic at this but I'm going to try something. You don't have to look at me." Harry imagined a snake in front of him and tried greeting it in Parseltongue:

{ Greetings, small serpent.}

Harry saw Myrtle jump in panic and she whirled around. "That's it Harry. That's kind of the sound I heard."

Harry realized another Parselmouth had been here in the room and had been talking to or calling the Basilisk. Harry whirled his index finger and Myrtle turned back to face the stall door again. "What happened next Myrtle? Did you open the door and see who was inside?"

Myrtle was silent for a long time. "NO. I was about to but I heard this sound behind me. Oh Harry, that's when I turned and saw those awful eyes. I was right HERE when I died!"

Myrtle's shoulders started shaking and Harry heard her crying. He couldn't touch her but he went around to face her. "Myrtle, it's okay. You are here and nothing is going to hurt you again. At least I hope not. You've helped me a great deal Myrtle but I need to find the opening. Why don't you go talk to Godric or Helga for a bit? I'm pretty sure that the snake can't get to the other Founder's chambers. I wish I could stay and talk to you but I have to go find the Hermione and Ginny."

The ghost seemed to hear Harry as she finally quit crying and raised her head. "How did you get so brave Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not brave; I'm scared to death right now but I've just got to do something or I'll be ashamed of myself for the rest of my life. You better go Myrtle."

"I'm so sorry I can't give you a kiss for luck Harry Potter. Be careful." Myrtle took another look at Harry and floated out through the nearest wall. Harry hoped whoever the ghost was going to see would let someone else know where he was going.

Harry turned to look at the sinks. That had to be where the serpent had come from on the day Myrtle was killed. Harry reached into a pant pocket and brought out the Eye of Horus. He gripped it hard and took a good look at the wall where the mirror and the stone sinks were mounted. Harry saw nothing unusual and stepped closer for a better view.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel if there was any magic in the room. There was a little pull of 'something' from his right and Harry moved sideways until he felt he was centered on it. When he opened his eyes Harry found himself directly in front of one of the stone sinks and saw a little green glow from the tap. Harry carefully felt around it and felt the image of a snake. It was here- this had to be it!

Stepping back a couple of paces Harry called for the Founder's Key he had. It appeared in his right hand and Harry held it up as he stepped back toward the sink. There was a glow about the size of a door frame but no keyhole appeared. Harry stepped back to think again. 'No key. What had Myrtle said before?'

"Parseltongue! Could it be that simple? I have to try."

Harry braced himself and stared at the sink He opened his mouth and hissed at the sink. {Open!}

There was a distant click and then the portion of the wall containing the sink sank into the floor. A black hole led to a wide tube that disappeared into the darkness below. Harry pulled out his wand and lit it and slid down the tube.

It was a giant long slide. Other tubes led off in a number of different directions and angles but Harry kept himself to the biggest one as he continued to slide downward. Stone walls, rough and smooth, went by rapidly in the light from Harry's 'Lumos' spell. Just when Harry was thinking that he might be just delivering himself to an underground pool that was part of the lake, the tube ended and Harry went sprawling across a smooth floor. Harry tumbled a number of times and found himself caught up in a thin papery substance that smelled. It took a minute for the dizziness from the rolling action to pass and let Harry take a good look at what he had come up against.

Harry yelled and rolled away rapidly. It was the husk of a very green snake skin and it was huge. It must have been about twenty five feet long. Harry hoped it was a recent shedding as he couldn't imagine any type of snake getting any bigger, even a basilisk. Looking around, Harry found a number of snake tracks that waveringly led the way down the passageway. Harry followed and his boots crunched occasionally on small piles of dead animal bones. Harry tried not to think of what had eaten and cleaned those bones up as he went down the tunnel. The girls had been down here for hours and he tried not to think of that either.

It was a few minutes' walk until Harry came to another obstacle. A blank wall with two stone snakes crossing over a small vertical crack. Harry tried calming his nerves as he felt as he had arrived at his ultimate destination. Hissing out the command again, Harry spoke to the door.

{ _OPEN!_ }

The snakes move aside and the walls parted to reveal the huge room beyond. Harry took a deep breath and threw the invisibility cloak over himself. A very nervous but determined Harry Potter stepped cautiously into the last of the Founder's Chambers. The Chamber of Secrets.

((Author's note : I've used the very basic framework from the original Chamber of Secrets book to write this and the next chapter. I am certainly not Miss Rowling but I hope you like my version of the events – CC))


	69. Chapter 69

Under Pressure

Harry stood still for a second, trying to will his heartbeat not to echo around the Chamber of Secrets. He thought whatever was down here was dangerous enough to warrant wearing his invisibility cloak. He wasn't sure if the material would successfully block the gaze of the Basilisk. He would like to hope so. Harry clutched the cloak tighter and looked father into the chamber. Harry saw a number of pillars; some reached to the ceiling of the chamber but some did not. All were decorated with snakes that wound around them. It was eerie; the silence was deafening.

Holding out his wand, Harry moved forward between the rows of serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him.

More than once, with jolts to his stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face; it was a giant statue depicting Salazar Slytherin. The giant statue seemed to be carved out of white marble. It had a four foot wide moat circling the base. Just outside that pool, facedown laid a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair. Next to her was the familiar form of Hermione. Harry pulled off his cloak and ran forward.

"Hermione!" Harry muttered, sprinting to them and dropping to his knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please" He dropped his wand, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be alive. He saw her chest rise in a shallow breath. Harry turned to look at Hermione but she was in the same condition as his other bond mate. Cold and unresponsive.

"Ginny, Hermione please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking both girls as he could reach them.

"They won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on one knee. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through foggy glasses.

But Harry had seen him before. In another place, at another time.

"Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What do you mean, they won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "They're not — ?"

"The two of them are still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, he was not a day older than Harry remembered him.

"You're not a ghost?" Harry said.

"Not a ghost; something much better. A memory simply stuck in a diary for five decades that is coming to life again."

He pointed toward the floor next to the Ginny. Lying open there was the little black diary that Harry knew Ginny had been carrying around and trading with some first year girls. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got here and then it didn't matter. Harry moved Ginny over and laid her next to Hermione. He reached for his wand so he could levitate the girls up and move them out of the chamber. But his wand had gone.

Harry looked up. Riddle was still watching him and holding his wand.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"We've all got to get out of here before the Basilisk shows up."

"It won't come until it is called."

"Basilisks are almost impervious to magic Tom. My wand won't help you much against it."

Riddle's smile broadened. "I'm not going to use your wand against my basilisk" he smirked.

"What? _Your basilisk?_"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see and speak to you."

"But we talked when you showed me that memory in the diary."

"We're going to talk again now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand. Harry didn't like his arrogance already. "How did they get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "But not much of a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are losing their lives tonight is because of that fool Lockhart."

"I don't understand" said Harry.

"The book," said Riddle. "My diary. When Ginny got hit by those badly aimed spells many months ago I had already been woken up by the foolish writing of a bunch of first years and her. I took the opportunity when she was hit by those rogue spells to invade her mind."

Riddle laughed cruelly at his own brilliance. "It was pathetic how easy it was. She never put up any fight at all; little Ginny Weasley just retreated into a corner of her mind and tried hiding her memories of you and the Granger girl. It was ridiculously ease to batter down that barrier and find her schoolgirl crush and her fantasies about being engaged to you. Fantasies that she had evidently told her foolish muggle-loving family. I let her have her little world while I grew stronger and planned my retribution on the muggle born who falsely think that they belong in this school."

Harry listened in horror as an explanation of Ginny's sudden change was revealed by the image of Tom Riddle. But he didn't understand that part about Ginny's fantasies. How were her memories so screwed up? Why was Riddle so wrong about Ginny's memories? "So it's been you that's been causing all the trouble?"

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley was the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets. I used her to strangle the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on the students, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry shook his head. "It was you making her do those things or you doing them yourself.

"It took a long time for the other girls to stop trusting the book," said Riddle. "But it was too late then, I had already been using their energy to build up my power."

"And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry. Harry wanted Riddle to keep talking and explain the whole year.

"Well, you see, Ginny and her friends wrote and told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole incredible history."

His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and Tom's expression instantly went dark. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, and meet you if I could. I've been watching and studying you all year through little Ginny's Weasley's star-struck eyes. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking in rage. "And you framed him, didn't you? Whatever that creature was that Hagrid let go, it wasn't big enough to kill a girl."

Riddle laughed his high laugh. "It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to Headmaster Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle - school prefect, model student versus the big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I _was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin."

"It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. The mandrake draught is going to be used to restore everyone.

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been _you_."

Harry stared at him. "So you're the one to set that bludger on me?"

"What an opportunity. Killing the savior of the wizarding world at a simple public game! But somehow you managed to survive."

"Did you hex Professor Lockhart after the match?"

"That buffoon? No but I did see however that it was your precious Head of House, McGonagall that reacted to another insult from that idiot and lost her temper. She's quite good in her own way; she even Obliviated him to make him forget about her. For some reason she likes you a lot; she really wanted him to suffer just like you did."

"You retrieved the diary after I wrote in it didn't you?"

"Of course, it could only be in one of two places - your room or that mudblood Granger's room. I needed the diary to grab more power and substance from Ginny. She's a powerful pureblood witch; exactly what I needed to come back to life. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if your girlfriend was attacked. And Ginny had told me you could speak Parseltongue."

"So I made Ginny trick her friend by talking to her and stunning her. I made Ginny write their farewell on the wall and drag your precious girlfriend down her. But there isn't much life left in them… she and the others put too much into the diary, into me. I've been draining Ginny and now your Hermione of their life force. Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Don't you know enough about me already Tom ?"

"No, not your secrets" said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you — a skinny little boy with no extraordinary magical talent — managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in Tom Riddle's hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after you."

"Voldemort," said Riddle, "is me - past, present, and forever in the future."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE _

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT _

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry's mind was numb. This 'boy' had grown up to murder his parents and many others. At last Harry forced himself to speak. "You're not even a pureblood yourself; you've convinced yourself Salazar Slytherin would approve of you – a half-blood yourself" he said, his quiet voice full of anger. "And besides you're not!"

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days —"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "I do not hide!"

Harry had reached for his second wand while Riddle had been gloating. He quickly raised it and cast his spell "Expelliermus!" Harry's original wand was wrenched out of Riddle's hand and Harry caught it with his free hand. He faced the memory of Tom Riddle with a wand in both hands.

"How dare you defy me? That fool Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" he hissed.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore will always be a part of Hogwarts."

Riddle took a menacing step toward Harry and Harry raised his wands in response. Riddle wasn't quite a ghost but Harry wasn't going to turn tail and run before he tried blasting him back into his diary. He just wasn't sure that he wouldn't hurt the girls if he hurt Riddle. Maybe a shot at the diary…

A wonderful melody came from somewhere close. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. Fawkes appeared out of nothing and nowhere. It made a circle around the two wizards to glide down to Harry's shoulder and land.

"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"_Fawkes?_" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently. "This is Dumbledore's friend. That means he can't be too far away."

Riddle began to laugh again. He also moved away from the book and the girls. Harry saw Hermione's hand twitch once but then remain still. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird? Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. He might not see what help Fawkes would be, but he was no longer alone, and the birds' song made his fear fade. That in itself was a great help.

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "How you survive when my future self tried to kill you? Tell me everything. The longer you talk,the longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Harry had Fawkes and two wands which might or might not have any effect on Tom. It looked bad, all right… but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny and Hermione… and in the meantime, Harry noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… Harry had to get to Riddle soon.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. Because my parents died trying to save me. My common _muggle-born_ mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "**She** stopped you from killing me. And I've seen the real you, I mean what's left of you, last year. You don't have a body now Tom. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you don't really live."

Riddle's face contorted in rage. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know from you."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to move or attack him. Anything. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter and a flashy but worthless magical bird." Fawkes trilled and Riddle paused as he heard it. Riddle then walked away. Harry sidled up carefully to where he could see the diary. Riddle stopped between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Harry understood what he was saying…

{"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." }

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw the mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. Harry struck out at Riddle. **"**_**Incarcerous!**_**"** Ropes appeared and snapped together but they fell at the feet of the not quite solid memory.

And something moved inside the statue's mouth. Harry saw something green flash in the near darkness. He backed away until he hit the one of the pillars in the Chamber, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Harry hoped he was leaving to go fetch Dumbledore.

Harry felt the floor shudder. He knew what was happening, he could sense it, could feel the giant serpent uncoiling itself from the space within Slytherin's mouth.

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: {"_Kill him_."}

Harry spoke back at the huge snake. _{"Stop! You don't want to do this. Don't follow his commands. Think for yourself."}_

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty and wet floor. Harry turned and began to run away from the snake. Voldemort was laughing at him. Harry wanted to stop that hideous noise especially.

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto one of the pillars and tasted his own blood. The serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. There was a loud, explosive hissing sound right above him, and then Harry rolled sideways so that he up against one of the other pillars. Harry clamored to his feet with the pillar between him and the huge reptile.

Harry couldn't help it but he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at where he heard the serpent. He looked low to see the body and hoped the head was not on the ground. The enormous serpent, the same bright green as his boots, was standing up on its body with its pointed head weaving rapidly from side to side. As Harry made ready to flee again, he saw some shadows that gave him a little hope.

Harry saw the shadow of Fawkes making dives at the basilisk head. The serpent was painfully slow compared to the speed of the phoenix, snapping its jaws at the bird long after it had passed by him. Fawkes eventually hit something vital with his beak or razor sharp claws and the serpent reeled in pain. His shadow paused slightly and Harry saw and heard a stream of dark blood spattered the floor. Harry turned slightly to keep any of that blood from landing on him.

The giant snake suddenly convulsed again in pain and its tail suddenly swept through the pillar he was hiding behind. Harry was knocked over in a shower of stone, dust and a flashing green tail! Getting slowly to his feet the snake's head appeared in front of him. The head turned before Harry could react and he flinched. But the basilisk had been blinded! Its great, bulbous yellow eyes had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor from each eye, and the snake was convulsing in agony.

"_NO!_" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "_LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!_"

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes wheeled away from the serpent a loud cry rending the air and helping calm Harry's panic.

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry jumped up and the tail passed under his feet. Harry retreated sideways until he had his back against the wall of the chamber.

"_KILL THE BOY! HE IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HIM_."

Harry was on his feet, ready. He had reached into his pocket and came out with a handful of small objects. As the basilisk's head descended toward him again, Harry squeezed the objects, activating them and threw them at the basilisk's head.

The Pepper Popups that Fred and George had made for him a long time ago still worked. They exploded about the basilisk's head and surrounded it with a cloud of cayenne pepper. The snake jerked in pain as the irritant landed on its raw and bleeding eyes. The snake shook its head but, as Harry hoped, he had loss his sense of smell with the exposure to the pepper. It sneezed twice, a very delicate sound from so fierce a creature. Harry continued to move and ran right back to where Tom Riddle was standing. The Basilisk started following the sound of Harry's running feet. Harry stopped suddenly making a little splash - right in front of Tom Riddle. He watched as Riddle's face grew a little fearful as the basilisk approached them. Harry waited as long as he dared and then jumped suddenly to the side.

Riddle was knocked over by the monster's passing and Harry stood and watched the solid appearing wizard pick himself off the floor. Harry knew he had been lucky so far but he had to do something a little more permanent. The snake had slithered through the pool of water along the way and the pepper had been mostly rinsed off. When the Basilisk turned his head toward him suddenly, Harry knew the snake was back to tracking him down.

Harry hurried and hid behind another of the intact pillars. He thought about what Godric and Ravena had told him about the monster. He then remembered what Godric's story had been and fled to another hiding point as he thought about a way to really damage the beast. He just hoped those few lessons he had with Neville and the other were good enough.

'I hope you weren't lying to me Grandfather.' Harry held out his hand and concentrated on the one thing that Godric had said also belonged to him. The long shiny sword appeared in his hand and Harry tested its weight and swing a little cautiously. He peered around the side of the pylon he was hiding behind and saw the tail of the serpent pass by. Harry leaped out of his hiding place swinging his sword. One slash and Harry had to move quickly to avoid the spray of blood that arose when he cut off the last three feet of the Basilisk's tail.

The basilisk rolled and convulsed in pain and turned quickly to find the source of its shocking injury. Riddle was screaming directions from the side and Harry ran by him to find another spot to attack the beast. When Riddle some sort of feeble attempt to grab Harry as he ran by, Harry punched him in the stomach with the pommel of the sword. The snake was too close to really engage Riddle for longer than that swing though. Harry ran on, trying to think of a way to keep Hermione and Ginny from getting weaker.

Harry stopped when he heard Tom moving toward the girls again. He was reaching down to get something from Ginny when Harry cast a stunning spell that hit Tom Riddle in the hand. Harry suspected he was after Ginny's wand but the spell moved him back away from both the girls.

Harry didn't want anything to happen to either of them so he slipped away from the pillar he was currently hiding behind and tried reaching them. The Basilisk heard his movement and turned to chase him again. Harry waited until the serpent raised itself to strike him and then darted out of the way. He slipped onto one knee though and the head turned as it heard the noise.

The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin and venomous.

It lunged blindly while Harry dodged once again and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue touched the blade in Harry's hand. The tongue retreated, sliced and bleeding. Harry saw an opening in the blind basilisk's armor. The basilisk reared and lunged again, and this time its aim was true but Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth and through it into its brain. Blood and brain matter flew down the blade and over Harry's upraised arms.

But even as he struck the killing blow, Harry felt a searing pain halfway between his elbow and shoulder. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered off as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell to the floor. The king of snakes jerked twice and then stopped moving altogether.

Harry slid to the floor. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"

'Maybe Dumbledore could get the girls out of here. MY death would still mean something…'

A patch of scarlet swam past Harry's wavering vision and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him. "Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic Fawkes…"

He felt the bird laid its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him. He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Harry blinked but smiled to himself. Harry knew something Riddle didn't. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry. You first and then those witches."

Harry felt a little sleepy. The dizziness and the pain made him sway as his vision fought to remain clear. But then Harry shook his head and struggled to his knees. He took a deeper breath and the pain faded a tad. Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head another little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound. But the wound was disappearing. Healing!

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, _get away_ —"

Harry raised his head. Riddle had tried to make the bird fly away from Harry but he received a bite for his efforts. Tom brought back a hand that was bleeding openly as Fawkes flew away. "Good fellow Fawkes!"

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"

"A powerful, mad wizard shouldn't forget anything Tom" Harry said grimacing. "Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are."

Riddle looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me… You'll die besides those two witches you value so much. All three of you will die … together."

He reached for one of Harry's wands but received a solid kick from Harryfor his effort. Harry smiled even as he felt the burn of the basilisk poison rush through his body again. The phoenix tears had healed him but not cleansed him of all the poison.

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap — _the diary_. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle stared at it. Then Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Riddle's voice was filled with pain. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Harry stabbed it twice more.

Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and then made a last effort to reach out to get Harry. But then Riddle was gone. Gone so he couldn't hurt Ginny and Hermione anymore; gone as the monster guarding the Chamber of Secrets had gone.

The basilisk fang fell to the floor with a small clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady _drip _of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk fang had gone through the cover and the venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. Harry's hand felt burnt but it was worth it.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just fell off his broom. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth. Then a faint moan came from the nearest girl. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her sleepy eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"I'm so sorry Harry. He just overwhelmed me and I had to try keeping him from getting to you… I wasn't strong enough… I hurt everybody… I… didn't want to hurt Hermione… I only stunned her… Harry he made me…"

Harry quickly gathered Ginny into a hug. A rather weak hug considering the terrible condition each was in, but a good hug nevertheless. It had been something that had been missing from both their lives for a long, long time. Harry felt a bit of her presence once again through their magic.

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's gone. And I managed to get rid of the monster. C'mon, Ginny, let's get Hermione and leave this place."

Harry was about to cast a Rennervate on Hermione but as he raised his wand the basilisk poison started burning again. The pain and the throbbing centered on his scar this time. Harry screamed as he stumbled to one knee and Ginny backed away as she got scared by Harry's sudden cry of pain.

Reaching up furtively for his scar, Harry fell over sideways as his scar burst wide open in a small fountain of blood and grey-black mist. Ginny watched in horror as the mist gathered together and then flew downward to fall on Hermione's unconscious body! Hermione jerked and thrashed as the mist entered her.

Screaming for help, Ginny ran to Harry and brought him up to lie in her lap. She reached for his wand and gripping it with him, she pointed at Harry's forehead and let their magic flow out of his wand to hit him with a healing spell. Harry's eyes popped open and he looked at Ginny with a question. She cleared his forehead of blood as best she could with the hem of her robe.

"Harry your scar burst open and something came out of it that invaded Hermione. I can hear screaming in my head, even if she's still out. Harry, she needs us but I'm too weak still. Please go help her. Please?"

Harry felt Hermione through his connection with Ginny. She was fighting something off. 'What came out of me?' he thought as his head cleared.

Ginny practically dragged Harry over to where Hermione was laying on the ground. Her limbs were flailing around at this point and Harry latched on to her hand when it went flying past. Harry felt her distress immediately and took a deep breath before he followed her magic back into Hermione's mind.

Harry's body slowly collapsed over Hermione and Ginny kept a watchful eye on the both of them as she gathered her own strength to go join her bondmates.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 – The Battle for Body and Soul

Harry fell out of the space between himself and Hermione and realized he had come to her library; the place where she stored her knowledge of everything and everybody. But Harry didn't have time to look around. Hermione was being choked and manhandled by some man bigger and stronger than she was.

Harry ran, tackled the mugger and rolled him on the ground. Hermione lay gasping for breath as a few feet away from where Harry and the stranger had stopped. Harry stood up and tried to get back to Hermione but stopped in shock as he recognized the person that had attacked her.

It was Tom Riddle. Again! Harry tried figuring out how he had managed to just defeat the diary memory a few seconds ago and yet the same person was in front of him.

But Harry realized quickly it wasn't the same quite the same person. Oh, it was Riddle all right but his version of Tom Riddle was older, leaner, meaner looking - really meaner looking. Harry saw that his face was drawn into a long perpetual sneer and his eyes were red instead of the brown he had just seen. There was a vague feeling of a reptile in his look. He was dressed all in black and looked shocked that somebody had dared touch him.

"What is this place?" Tom said as he slowly regained his own feet. He looked around as if he was just gaining awareness of where he was.

"Someplace you shouldn't be Tom" Harry said wearily. He had walked backwards until he was next to Hermione. He knelt down to check on her but never let his attention wander from whatever this representation before him was.

Tom took a menacing step forward. "How dare you address me like that? You will bow down and pay proper respect to Lord Voldemort or you will die!"

'Here we go again' Harry thought.

"Vol…Voldemort?" came anxiously from Hermione as she got to one knee. Harry glanced down to her and saw that she was rubbing her throat but seemed to be okay.

"Just another version Hermione. There seems to be an awful lot of them for someone that hasn't actually been seen in over ten years."

"What do you mean 10 years? You children - explain yourselves now!"

"I don't think so."

Hermione regained her feet and stood next to Harry. "What is he doing here? This is my place" she whispered.

Harry turned sideways to talk to her but his eyes never left Tom or Voldemort or whatever he fancied himself to be here. "Long story but Ginny was taken over by the spirit of Voldemort, Tom Riddle, in a diary." Harry bent and whispered in her ear. "Shorter story I don't know the answer to – I think he came out of me!"

"You have my diary? Where is it?" Voldemort overheard part of their conversation and came closer, yelling as he approached. "That is my property; give it back!" He was reaching into his cloak and checking his pockets, looking for all the world as if he wanted to pull out a wand and curse the pair of them.

Harry turned back to Tom. He wasn't going to cower in front of somebody that had to make a name up to scare people. He pulled Hermione around so that he stood between her and the invader. "Sorry Tom; there was a little accident with a basilisk fang. Your diary 's been destroyed and the memory of your younger self with it."

Voldemort reacted with rage. He gave up looking for his wand and just reached out his hand. "Crucio!" Harry dived out of the way as the Unforgiveable Curse left the wizards hand. Hermione dropped down behind him and the yellow bolt of light just flew harmlessly over their heads.

Two immediate things happened at that point. The grownup Tom Riddle sank to his knees and Hermione groaned beside him. Harry turned to look at her and saw that she looked hurt. 'Are you ok Hermione? Hit yourself when you fell?'

"No. When Vol… he took that shot it made me feel like someone stabbed me."

Harry turned back to look at Voldemort who was regaining his feet with a bit of confidence. "What did you do to her?"

Voldemort raised his head and Harry saw a wicked sneer start to appear on his face. "There is a source of power here. In this place. Could it be that girl behind you?"

Harry realized with horror that Voldemort was feeding off of Hermione like he had used Ginny and the others to gain strength. He was nothing more than a parasite – a type of magical leech. No wonder everyone thought he was so powerful; he used the magic of everyone around him. At least in the latest two versions of him. 'How many copies of this creep are there?'

"Crucio!"

Harry didn't react fast enough to move Hermione away from the curse that was aimed at her. He reacted to protect her; he dove and took the spell himself! Even if Hermione hurt it would spare her the curse.

Harry felt on fire; the pain was unlike anything that he had experienced before. Every nerve and muscle in his body felt like it had been struck by lightning. Harry flopped on the ground as Hermione whimpered beside him. The wizard in black walked closer to look at the two juveniles that were laid out on the floor. Harry felt something touch his mind; it was evil and slimy and tried to break through his defenses. Harry fought back with his mental shields but not before Voldemort caught one kernel of information.

"Harry Potter? How is it that you are here and this old? The last I saw of you was after I killed your father and your mud-blood mother. You were crying in your crib and I was just about to destroy you!"

Harry heaved himself to his hands and knees. "Sorry to disappoint you, Tom, but you failed. I lived despite your best efforts. In fact you were the one defeated."

"Nobody can defeat the greatest sorcerer in the world. You are lying. Crucio!"

Harry rolled out of the way as the Unforgiveable just missed him. 'Doesn't he have any other thoughts in that head of his?' he thought. Harry stared at the self-proclaimed heir and got to his feet again. He hoped he could keep Riddle talking until Hermione regained her strength. Harry hoped they could call on their bond magic to get rid of this Riddle when she felt better.

"Missed me again Tom. A little rusty after being out of action for 12 years?"

"How dare you call me that? My name is feared throughout the magical world."

Harry stood up and inched away away from Hermione as Riddle sputtered in anger. "No. Your **real** name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. An orphan whose muggle father abandoned your mother because he found out she was a witch? I know you Tom Riddle. A made up name doesn't impress me much - Lord Voldemort. How could you ever think you are the true heir of Salazar Slytherin? You're no better than me – a half blood with no parents."

Riddle stared incredulously as if the facts about him were privileged information that no one was supposed to have. Harry thought it ironic that Riddle had been the very one to tell him everything.

Harry saw that Hermione was shakily getting to her feet. She was staring at Riddle, Voldemort. She had been hearing what Harry had been saying with disbelief. Harry suddenly remembered that she had been unconscious when he arrived in the Chamber of Secrets and hadn't heard the younger Riddle rant on there.

Harry waited until he felt Hermione erect her own mental defenses before he spoke again. "Hermione, take a good look at the 'Dark Lord'. He's lost 12 years of his existence and he's frustrated that he has no memory of the lost time. His younger self was hidden in the diary and had been forcing Ginny to open the chamber and direct the Basilisk. The diary is destroyed and so is the basilisk. The guardian, the monster is dead."

"NO, I cannot be defeated!" Voldemort was staring at Harry in outright rage. "I am the most powerful wizard in the world."

"You're not in the world now." Hermione's voice was loud enough to take Voldemort's gaze away from Harry. "You're another memory. Take a look around. We're in my mind; this isn't a real library." Harry heard a lot of bravado from his girlfriend and hoped Tom wouldn't turn his spells on her. "You've been defeated. At least three times now since Harry doesn't lie to me. According to _all_ magical laws, that many defeats means that you've lost your title to your conqueror."

"You lie. I cannot have been defeated; I am immortal. It makes no matter what your falsehoods may be. I shall kill Harry Potter here and now and make short work of you witch. I'll just take over your body and Lord Voldemort will walk again. You have a surprising amount of power for a mudblood. I think I shall kill your parents' first, dear girl. Another orphan at Hogwarts will gain me a lot of sympathy while I consolidate my power."

Harry felt the horror and sheer evilness of Tom Riddle's plan. Before Voldemort spoke another word, two wandless spells were aimed at him.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Obscuro!"_

Voldemort's shield stopped Harry's fire spell in time but not the one Hermione had sent. The vision blocking spell temporarily blinded Voldemort and he began shooting spells in every direction. Unfortunately one hit Hermione and threw her backwards screaming.

Harry was incensed that Hermione had been badly hurt. He fired spells rapidly at Voldemort but the evil ones' shield held. Voldemort just laughed and started walking toward Harry. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see how Hermione was doing and was distracted enough for another Crucio to slip by his shield and hit him in the shoulder!

Harry fell to the ground in pain. Voldemort walked up so he could stare down at the boy. "You have fought valiantly but you knew you were going to be defeated. Maybe I'll just take over _your_ body Harry Potter and say that this girl was killed accidentally. Think they'll believe Harry Potter's word?"

Harry struggled to get off his back and rolled over. "It doesn't matter Tom. Despite the prophecy you wanted to kill me for; you've been defeated and will be again. Dumbledore will see through you again no matter if you take my body or Hermione's."

"Such brave words for someone about to die. Say goodbye to your mudblood girlfriend Harry Potter. Your existence is finished." Voldemort walked five paces away and then swung around to face Harry.

Harry stood up a little groggily and wondered if his reflective shield might save him. He prepared to do what he could to save Hermione. Voldemort smiled and prepared to cast the last spell at Harry.

"_**Keep your vile, disgusting paws…**_"

"…_**off my fiancées!**_"

Harry cranked his head around just as fast as Voldemort did. It was the Weasley twins' cadence in speaking their combined thoughts but they could not possibly be here. What Harry saw was also impossible but it was happening. Ginny Weasley … and Ginny Weasley! Coming from opposite directions but unmistakably Ginny. Both were glowing from some source that only grew brighter the closer they got to each other. Voldemort stared at the sight of the twin girls but made no move to defend or attack them (her?) while they reached out for each other's hands. The glow became almost blinding when they touched and Harry felt the bond magic suddenly rise to full power between the three (four?) of them. Before anything else happen there was another bright flash of light and Ginny's voice(s?) cried out:

'**Protego Adamantinus!'**

Cries of amazement came from three voices but only two were heard. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, was encased in a crystal-clear shield that did not transmit any sound. Riddle tried casting a couple of spells that either ricocheted back at him or disappeared before he appeared to weaken again. Tom was caught in the same spell Harry had used to rescue Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore back in the Storm room at Hogwarts!

Harry and Hermione stared as the source of the blinding light that faded out to the single form of Ginny Weasley. She was on her knees and holding out her hands to keep the spell going. Harry and Hermione rushed to her side and grabbed her; the bond magic swept them up together and Voldemort fell to his knees in his jail cell. Harry picked up the spell and kept his focus on maintaining the unbreakable magic shield. The one that cut off the person inside from any type of magic.

"How di.." Hermione started asking but Ginny lifted up her voice to be heard. "Shrinking spell Hermione – we've got to get rid of that bastard!"

Harry understood immediately what Ginny wanted. He sent a mental thought to both girls and watched as they caught part of the bond magic between them and directed it at the shield that he was maintaining.

Tom Riddle's anger turned to panic as the shield around him started to shrink. It continued to get smaller, trapping and compressing everything inside it until the clear shield suddenly turned red. Hermione turned her head away but Harry and Ginny had personal reasons for watching the end of the one Tom Riddle. It shrank down to the size of Hagrid's hand before Harry and Ginny looked to each other again. With a quick thought, another spell was quickly cast.

With the cry of _"Evanesco"_, the shield and the remains of Tom Marvolo Riddle vanished from the mind of Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stared at the place where the evil wizard had been but turned to each other with glad cries and hugs. They eventually sank to their knees together and tears of happiness and relief lit up all three faces.

When Harry got his wits back about him he kissed Ginny soundly on the lips and then turned her toward Hermione. The smiles that lit up Ginny and Hermione's faces as they hugged and kissed unashamedly was something Harry would remember to his dying day.

"Ginny, you have to explain. Why were there two of you here?" Harry had a girl under each arm and just couldn't stop smiling.

The smile drooped a little on Ginny's face as she started explaining. "When I got hit that day in Lockhart's class, Tom rushed in on me and set himself up. But he was overconfident and overlooked a few things because I was so young. Do you remember that Hermione had told me how she had organized her memories? Well, I had been practicing that every day since she taught me that trick. I had all my memories in books too; but I separated mine a little differently. I had my course books of course but I had set up my memories of both of you in a book by itself. Everything that had happened to you and us and Hermione since you came to the Burrow. Almost another whole Ginny with all the changes we went through."

Hermione nodded as if she was following everything Ginny was saying. Harry was still waiting for why Ginny had forgotten about them but then he caught on. "You hid those memories? From HIM?"

"Yes and no, Harry. I could guess right off he wanted to hurt you but I couldn't let him get near you or let him know what I knew about you." Ginny turned to Hermione and blushed. "I didn't have a lot of options Hermione and I did something desperate that I hope you'll forgive me for."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. "What did you do?"

Ginny looked down at the ground and seemed a little embarrassed at her actions. "I relabeled those memories and placed them into _your _library to hide them. You were distracted by my accident and just didn't notice. I basically went back to just knowing what was written in the diary about you and what I knew before Harry came to the Burrow."

Hermione seemed shocked. "So the 'you' that woke up in the infirmary really didn't know us at all. How come I didn't notice another book in here?" Hermione gave a general wave in the direction of her knowledge library and Ginny smiled and laughed just a little.

"You know that miscellaneous section you mean to keep filling in with stuff you haven't learned yet? Stuff like 'How to Knit?' and 'Things My Mother Will Tell Me before I Go on My Honeymoon'? Hermione blushed and covered Ginny's mouth with a hand to keep her from saying anything more embarrassing.

"I will admit there's a lot of subjects I'm interested in but haven't investigated yet. Yes, I've got some blank books with titles in my mental library."

"Well for the last couple of months there's been a new book there that was labeled 'Possible Names for Grandchildren'. You never noticed it amidst all the others."

Hermione smiled. "I guess the three of us might talk about those grandkid names someday."

But Harry had another question. "What about the bond magic? And all that other stuff?"

Ginny smiled as if she was proud of herself. "I kept some daydreams with me. That was my 'fantasy' life with you, the Boy-Who-Lived. Tom didn't think that any feelings or thoughts about you were real; just my imagination working on a dream life with Harry Potter was all he thought. I'm only a 'silly little girl' after all."

Ginny stopped and thought for a bit. "Could someone explain to me how that 'person' ended up here in Hermione's mind? I saw Harry's scar burst out there in the real world and then Tom was here. What and why did that happen?"

The three friends all stopped and thought about the problem. Harry was the first to venture a guess. "I got poisoned by the basilisk venom before I stabbed the diary. Maybe that made my scar erupt and drive the older Tom out of my head somehow. There were also some phoenix tears involved. Maybe the combination?"

"But that would mean that memory or version of Tom was or had been in your head all along." Hermione shook her head. "That just doesn't make sense."

Harry shook his head in annoyance. "Yes, I know. It didn't make sense at first that Ginny could tell you were in trouble when Tom, Voldiesnorts jumped her but I figured it out. You and Ginny had the bond first so when the diary was destroyed, so was her need to have the 'make believe' bond and she could sense you immediately. Even through the stunner she gave you Hermione. And I was dealing with the basilisk venom that was still going through my real body. I almost blacked out when the scar erupted; it was a good thing Ginny pulled me up and healed me enough to come to you mentally even though that delayed her even more from joining in the fight."

Ginny giggled. "Voldiesnorts; I like that Harry. But maybe now your scar won't hurt anymore."

Harry reached up and touched the tender scar that was still on his forehead in this place. "This whole experience is way too much over my head. Hopefully Dumbledore can explain it to us. But the important thing is that Ginny really saved both our lives so we both owe her a life debt Hermione. Kind of squares things up; not that I'm keeping score or anything."

Ginny blushed at the praise from Harry but she looked up at his next words.

"But Ginny, you should have told us immediately."

"I couldn't, I wouldn't. I had to protect you. It wasn't until later that I realized how much he had taken me over and then he wouldn't let me talk to either of you. Even in pretend friendship.; he just wanted to watch you. He was in my mind for so long! I fought against him every day. I tried telling you yesterday but we were interrupted and he took me over again. I'm so sorry Harry, Hermione! I made a mess of everything. But I managed to get myself to you after Harry killed the other Tom. I saw him about to k… kill you and lost my temper. It somehow summoned my other self back from that spare book of memories. That's the only explanation I have for there being two of us. You saw what happened. "

Harry smiled and quoted something that Ginny told him a long, long time ago. "Just reinforces the fact. Never, ever mess with the Weasley women!" He and Ginny just giggled.

Hermione was about to say some words to Ginny but Harry had noticed something and gripped the two girls tighter. There was a small wind circling the three of them and sparkles of magic were appearing and getting stronger. "I think we need to get back to our own bodies Ginny; there's something happening here that I don't understand."

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny another hug and said she would see them in the real world. Harry reminded her that they were still in the Chamber of Secrets and not to be scared about what she saw. Hermione watched as her bond mates disappear in the small swirl of magic.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry woke up in a very unfamiliar position. He was smack dab in the middle of a girlfriend sandwich. He had fallen with one arm across Hermione's shoulders and didn't even have to look to know that Ginny was draped across his back. He just knew it.

He was looking right down at her when Hermione opened up her eyes and smiled up at him. "I was scared that I might have lost you Nonnie." He bent down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. She nodded but then looked up past his shoulder. "We've told you once and we've told you twice Jamie…"

The gentle voice in his ear joined in with Hermione's "…you are not getting rid of your fiancées that easily." Both girls started laughing in earnest and then Harry joined in at the happiness that they were all sharing. Ginny got off Harry's back and gave him a hand to stand up. They both pulled Hermione off the floor and just joined together in a real three-way hug. That lasted a long time as the three mentally contacted each other again.

Hermione opened her eyes and suddenly noticed the corpse of the immense snake. She gasped in shock and stood back from the other two. "That's the basilisk? Harry, how could you kill that? It was immense."

Harry smiled and held out his hand for Hermione. "I had a bit of help. Before, during, and after. Fawkes?"

A familiar song echoed around the chamber and the scarlet and gold phoenix flew around the threesome before landing on Harry's shoulder again. Both the girls reached up to touch and pet the preening bird as Harry explained his battle with both Riddle and the monster. Ginny had seen the basilisk after she had been revived but hadn't known how close Harry had come to losing his life.

"Thank you Fawkes for saving Harry. And us." Ginny was listening to the small sounds that were coming from the phoenix but Hermione noticed something as Harry reached up to stroke the feathers on Fawkes chest.

"Harry! Your hand – the index finger." Harry held out his hand and a new ring finished appearing on the first digit of his right hand. It was oval and had a green stone embedded with silver that soon resolved itself into an emblem that all three Gryffindors were familiar with.

Harry stared and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Ginny's eyes were wide open in amazement but Hermione seemed to know what had happened and leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Congratulations, Lord Slytherin! I was right - by defeating Riddle or Vol…Voldemort three, no four times now, you have won the title that he had."

Harry stared at the ring. This was something he hadn't even imagined; couldn't even contemplate what this meant for him. "I have to be nice to Snape now? Or is it the other way around?"

Ginny and Hermione laughed and hugged Harry again. Harry felt a breeze when they embraced this time. Fawkes launched himself off Harry's shoulder and flew to the nearest column to watch the three carefully.

The little breeze picked up again and the sparkles of magic that had appeared while they were in Hermione's mind started appearing again. First in white, but then blossoming more and more into every color of the rainbow, the magic swirled around the three in brighter and faster patterns. Harry held out his hand and watch as a few of the sparkles seemed to flow right through it. Harry felt something but could not really say if it was something that affected him physically, mentally, magically or some combination of all.

The speed and density of the magic sparkles increased over the next few seconds and Harry pulled the girls closer to him. They eventually had to kneel down and huddle as the wind and light became too much to stand up against. Harry tried watching the magic as it increased in speed and brightness until he finally had to close his eyes. He could feel the magic going through him and going through the girls he was trying to protect.

The magical storm finally overwhelmed the three and they slumped to the floor. Had Fawkes been able to talk he would have told anybody that asked that he had seen the magic turn into a whirling, multi-colored cloud of light that enveloped and then sank into the three forms that lay twenty feet from the basilisk that used to guard the Chamber of Secrets.

Xxxx xxxx

A variety of thoughts and feelings were rushing around. Too many to separate and identify but one piece caught hold finally and it was identified and known. And then the next was experienced. But it was replaced rapidly. And again. And again…

_The smell of Mum's fresh bread floating up the stairs…. Vernon purple with anger and reaching for his belt…_ "_You will bow down and pay proper respect to Lord Voldemort or you will die!"…__ "Don't pay attention to them Hermione"…Being thrown up in the air by biggest brother Billy…. "You're a wizard Harry!"…" Teacher's Pet! Teacher's pet!"… Dad's face….My name is Albus Dumbledore Tom and I've come to offer you a chance to go to a special school… Mom's face (__**WHAT?**__) ….. Standing on a chair to fix breakfast for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley… Charlie taking me for a ride on his broom …Hagrid… 'Harry Potter. Here?'... a nude beach in the south of France (__**Whoa!**__)… "Gryffindor!" said the hat … Dumbledore smiling...'Why can't anybody love me?'…"Three girls just jumped me as Malfoy egged them on"….McGonagall frowning when Harry said he didn't have any clothes… 'Crucio!'…'I'm turning blue. And I'm very cold. Help. Harry?'…__ Harry grimaced but picked up the staff and held it out to the professor. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, sir."… Ginny said the words "I do" and kissed her Harry Potter doll…. 'pain, darkness. I must be back in my closet under the stairs.' …."Avada Kedavra!"…Grandma Granger's funeral… "Ron!"… "I don't care if it raining. I told you to wash the car boy."…__ "I think it's a shame that people can't just choose who they are supposed to spend their life with."…Treacle tarts…Pumpkin juice? ... "You're too young to fly a broom Gin-gin"…"That's Harry Potter" he heard them whisper.…._. _Harry's chest was glued to her back and was very warm and snuggly but Harry's 'wand' was starting to poke one of her cheeks! (__**Woohoo!**__)…_ "_Harry Potter, the witch that you just rescued, along with me, is named Hermione Granger."… "I can't take you Harry because I'm a werewolf." …__"Our dear sister, Ginny" said the twins in unison. .. __"It's ok, Harry. I will kill you later. Dumbledore has explained why you left The Burrow…._ _Unfortunately as the three of them stepped up to get in the vehicle, Hermione's bra went off!...The new bathing suits Hermione and Ginny had.(__**WOW!)…. **__Dudley looking up and trying to figure out how the freak had made it up to the school roof so fast…. "Kill them all!"…_ _"__Ginny, Hermione please wake up."…_ _"He's getting 'the talk' from my father along with Ron as we speak." … __"Thanks for the help; you must be George and Fred. Or Fred and George. You're mum's told me a lot about you both – I'm Harry Potter."…_

The images, sounds, memories and experiences flew across and through the three of them without any ability to think of where they came from or who they belonged to. There was no sense of time as Harry, Hermione and Ginny shared everything of themselves with each other.

Harry finally 'found' himself and centered his mind and tried sorting out what was happening. Suddenly he knew - he knew everything. Hermione's doll names when she was three, what kind of dress Ginny wanted to be married in, everything of and about his female mates. That had completed the bond like Dumbledore had told they might a long time ago.

Harry tried setting up some of his mental shields. He started concentrating on the information, the emotions, and the basic things that were his alone. The overflow from Ginny and Hermione slowed - not stopped but it was pushed to the back of his mind. Harry didn't know what kind of shape they were in but he tried sending out a calming and secure feeling though their connection with each other.

'_**Ginny? Hermione?'**_

'_**Here, somewhere.'**_

'_**Ginny!'**_

'_**Don't yell Harry. I'm slightly overloaded. What's happened to us?'**_

'_**I think we finished bonding with each other. That your take on it Hermione?'**_

'_**I think so.. otherwise I wouldn't have all of your memories Ginny and Harry.'**_

'_**This is confusing.'**_

'_**I found some relief by putting up my mental shields and concentrating on MY memories.'**_

'_**We'll try that boyfriend.'**_

Harry smiled as the last comment came back to him in stereo. He thought. 'This was going to be very weird for a while.' He was still feeling every emotion the two girls were having and he was pretty sure they were still feeling his. 'I hope Dumbledore can help us sort through this.'

Feeling a little more mental space, Harry tried checking his physical body. The magical storm seemed to have taken his fatigue and the rest of the basilisk poison away. Harry cautiously opened his eyes and immediately blushed. He hadn't noticed in all the confusion where his hands actually were.

When they had all collapsed he and the girls had clung to each other for comfort and support. Harry's left hand was presently comforting a spot about six inches above Ginny's left knee and his right hand was supporting one of Hermione's boobs. This wasn't what he wanted them to wake up to. Harry started sliding his hand down and away from Ginny's leg but he received a sharp rebuke.

'_**Hey, I was enjoying that!'**_

'_**Ginny! It wasn't intentional – I'm sorry for…'**_

'_**Don't be. You owe me a snog or two anyway.'**_ The fierce longing that came from Ginny made Harry blush all over again.

Harry heard another chuckle. _**'He's very good at a number of things, Gin. I'll share with you later.'**_

'_**Nonnie, please?'**_

Harry rolled over and away but suddenly erupted in pain again. All over! To make matters worse Ginny and Hermione were in agony too. Harry's arms flailed out and he reached one girl and then the other. The pain faded away.

All three opened their eyes and stared at each other. _**'Uh-oh! Let's try that again.**_' Harry slowly released Hermione's hand and the pain came back but it was worse for Hermione. Ginny had let go of her also so she had no contact with either of them!

Harry and Ginny reached quickly and made contact with Hermione again. The pain flowed away. "You've got to be kidding me. We're stuck together? No, I didn't mean it like that."

Ginny got the giggles and tried getting a whole sentence out. "Anybody want.. or fancy a… bath? We'll have to wash each other's backs though." Hermione laughed and eventually an embarrassed Harry joined in. "So how do we work this out Harry?"

"This should fade away after a bit; at least the need to keep physically touching. Dumbledore and I researched this. But you two already know that. We need to talk about how all this happened and what it means now. Merlin, we need to go someplace quiet by ourselves for a while and figure this out. I can't see us facing Mrs. Weasley like this."

"Mum will have a heart attack. It couldn't get any more improper."

"Hermione could you…"

Some parchment and a self-inking quill appeared in front of Harry. Harry thought he might get used to having his questions answered before he finished thinking of them. But as he reached for the quill, he stopped suddenly. His face went white for a second but then he smiled shyly. "Can I see your left hands ladies?"

Harry laid his left hand out and the girls made sure they were all touching each other before they stuck their hands out also. There were two gasps and then Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Ginny leaned in to give Harry a soft but long kiss to his temple. The promise rings that Harry had worn and given to Ginny and Hermione were gone. Well, not exactly. The rings had moved from their pinkie fingers to one digit over and had been transformed into simple gold bands. A teary-eyed Harry promised to replace the new rings with a proper substitute whenever they wanted it. Three very nervous hearts started beating again in unison at that moment.

With a little bit of maneuvering on the girls' part, Harry was able to write a letter explaining most of everything to Dumbledore and letting Hermione's and Ginny's parents know that everyone was going to be fine. He also left a message for anyone else that might find their way down to the Chamber of Secrets before Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermione were very helpful in the exact phrasing of the letter and Harry and the others had to laugh as they imagined how Minister Fudge was going to react.

Ginny was the one to suggest the manner and placement of the letter so that no one would miss seeing it and Harry quickly agreed. The three took care of that chore and then the two girls waited for Harry to tell them where they were going.

"We're all getting in trouble for this, you know. We can stay here and face them now if you'd like."

'_**We go with you Harry from now on and we need to have time to ourselves for a bit to settle down from all the changes. We will face them together when we come back.'**_

Harry nodded at his bond mates and reached into his pocket again for two objects. Portkeys that he had held onto from the Potter family vault. He was not surprised when the two girls both pointed to one of the choices. Harry pulled both girls into a big hug and then clasped their hands firmly. He squeezed the bit of polished stone and yelled out "Griffin's Lair". There was a gold flash and then the chamber was almost empty again.

Fawkes stretched his wings and then launched himself off the pillar he had witnessed everything from. The phoenix sang as it circled the Chamber of Secrets and then it was gone in a flash of flames. He would return in a little while with Albus Dumbledore who would bear witness to an almost unbelievable occurrence.

(( Like it? Hate it? Bet most of you thought they would be going to Potter Manor. Sorry! The next chapter is the very last part of this story. There's some explanations I still owe you. Hope I remember them all. CC ))


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 – The End and A New Beginning

It had been a frantic number of days since the final message scrawled on the wall stated that the two witches would be found dead in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter had disappeared shortly afterward and Professor Lockhart had been found Confunded to the point of imbecility. Myrtle had eventually been found and told everyone Harry had gone to the Chamber also.

Fawkes had been happy when he returned to a frantic Dumbledore from where he had suddenly vanished to. Dumbledore had been taken back by the phoenix to the hidden chamber under the school. The Headmaster was shocked to view the results of a battle. A giant basilisk was dead with its eyes destroyed and a stab wound that went up through its mouth and out through its brain. Significant damage to the room had occurred in the struggle between the snake and its foe(s?). A few feet away from the body there was an old book that looked that it had been stabbed repeatedly by the loose and bloody basilisk fang that lay next to it.

Dumbledore opened the book to see that it had belonged to Tom Riddle and he frantically searched the rest of the chamber looking for two girls and one young but brave wizard. He found nothing or nobody; just some wet footprints that looked like somebody had ran or been chased around the chamber. The footsteps crossed over the trail left by the Basilisk a number of times and Dumbledore had found the spot where the killing blow had been struck. The blood on the floor was still draining away from the killing cut. A short piece of the basilisk's tail had also been cut off during or after the battle.

After searching the Chamber for a while longer, Dumbledore was surprised to find a bloody sword stuck in the side of the dead basilisk. The sword was holding a hastily scrawled note to the green skin. Dumbledore didn't touch the sword or take the note itself but waved his wand to make a copy in mid-air. He understood how the basilisk had met its end but there were still a huge mystery or two that were unexplained. How the sword of Godric Gryffindor had ended up in this place and what had happened to the three students?

The note was a mystery that even Dumbledore couldn't fully answer. He had some pretty strong suspicions but would not speculate on the battle or the present location of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley. The note itself left few clues but a few surprises.

_To Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_The monster guarding the Chamber of Secrets is dead and will no longer threaten anyone, muggle-born or not. Likewise the vile despicable person that opened the Chamber fifty years ago and this year was also dispatched today. Tell Minister Fudge that Rubeus Hagrid needs to be released ASAP and formally pardoned of all crimes or __Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin__ will be visiting his office with some reporters from the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. _

_The two young witches and one wizard that were here in the Chamber have been taken to a place of safety where they may recover together. What they have undergone is beyond belief and an atrocity of magic and pure evilness. _

_A claim is made on the body of this basilisk by rite of conquest. The claim is made in the name of those three students and all those that were petrified by the monster. Any monetary gains made after recovery of parts and essences of this basilisk is to be split amongst those victims. _

_The deliberate opening of this chamber and the releasing of this 'monster' was a deliberate attack to cause chaos and reduce the presence and influence of those not born of pure-blood fanatical families. Let all those followers of the late Lord Voldemort be put on notice that any such future attempts will be met with similar dedication and resolve. _

_** From**__ a Friend of __**H**__ogwarts _

_** J**__ustitia ac __**P**__anegyris_

Dumbledore cast a preservation spell on the huge snake and then left the Chamber to begin some very important business. It did not take him but a matter of a few hours to regain his position as Headmaster. He brought Minister Fudge, Madame Bones, the four Hogwarts house heads, Vika and Remus Lupin to the Chamber the next day to see the corpse of the monster in person and to read the letter written by the person(s?) that had conquered the basilisk. Remus told the group that the Latin phrase at the end of the letter translated roughly to 'justice and fairness'.

Minister Fudge paled at the written threat of being visited by Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin and ordered Madame Bones to release Hagrid from his incarceration at Azkaban. Dumbledore extracted a promise from Fudge for a written apology and pardon to appear in the Daily Prophet as well as the story that Hogwarts was again safe for all students. The Minister left the Chamber very shaken as he had viewed the huge basilisk in person and had been notified that another new Founder Lord was alive.

The rest of the party left the hidden Chamber with a mixture of respect and uncertainty about the person(s?) who had defeated the beast and an overriding worry about the location and well-being of the three missing students.

The mandrake draught was successfully given to all the effected victims and Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater and Sir Nickolas were welcomed back with cheers and hugs by the majority of students. The cheers were soon resounding again as Dumbledore cancelled all the final exams for the students. That unfortunately didn't settle the questions on everyone's minds about the location of three students. Or what had happened to their trunks; they had followed their owners and had disappeared almost immediately after the Chamber had been visited by Dumbledore. It was taken as a good sign but was still part of the mystery.

The parents of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were fretting nervously as they waited for any word of their daughters and Harry. Remus Lupin had also worn a hole in one of Dumbledore's favourite rugs with his pacing. Tonks was the only person who seemed to keep him from totally collapsing from despair. She had been the one to help him with 'Operation Walrus' right after Harry had disappeared. Vernon Dursley had received a promotion and a transfer from Grunnings where he worked. He and his family were safely out of England and on their way to Roswell, New Mexico in the States to begin new lives. (Harry had jokingly said when they thought up the plan that Vernon need a little bit of weirdness in his life to complain about.)

The Hogwarts house elves were still conducting a search of abandoned and hidden areas of the castle trying to locate the trio. Members of the Auror Corps were searching through all the places that they thought Harry or the others may have went to. Hagrid, when he had been returned from Azkaban, had even sent out Hedwig with a note hoping that Harry's owl would find him but Hedwig did not return. A request for information from the goblins was politely returned with a note that said that Gringotts was not in the habit of keeping track of its clients.

Xxxx xxxx

It was a bit after 7 pm ten days after the disappearances and the elves had brought some meals to Dumbledore's office for the worried parties. No one had much of an appetite; it was a scene that had been repeated for many nights in a row. The mothers of Hermione and Ginny looked especially stressed and worried about their offspring and Harry. The four Weasley boys had been sent home along with the rest of the students at the end of term and were reported to be just as upset about the disappearance of their sister and her friends.

Professor McGonagall was about to suggest everyone return to their homes to get a night's rest when a house elf suddenly appeared in the middle of the Headmaster's chambers. McGonagall was a little surprised as the elf was wearing Gryffindor colors but also had a crest that she had not seen for a number of years.

The elf took a look around at the people in the room but walked over to Dumbledore to hand him an envelope. The elf turned around and bowed to the rest of the people in the room. "I was asked to let you all know that Lord Harry, Ladies Ginny and Hermione are all well and safe. You are cordially invited to Potter Manor in two days and to bring the rest of your families. An invitation to Luna Lovegood and Auror Tonks is also extended. A house elf will bring a portkey here at noon that day." The house elf bowed to them again and then vanished.

There was a moment of silence and then shouts of relief and joy echoed off the walls of the office. Dumbledore opened up the envelope and read its contents and nodded in amusement. He motioned for Professor McGonagall; she came over and read the piece of paper and shook her head in disbelief. She turned and held the piece of paper out to the parents of the missing girls and Mr. Weasley was the one to take it from her hand.

Arthur Weasley took a look at the paper, winced visibly and hesitated a bit before handing it over to his wife and Mrs. Granger. They looked at the paper for a second and then there was another pair of loud yells that rolled off the walls of the office.

"This is a mistake. They can't all three be … married?"

"He will not be doing anything inappropriate with my daughter or Hermione if I have to sit on Harry Potter for the rest of my life!"

Professor McGonagall picked up the official announcement from the floor where the shocked mothers had dropped it. She would keep it for herself and Albus if Harry and his brides didn't want it back. She turned it over to read it again.

_**The Ministry of Magic **_

_**(Bureau of Magical Licenses) **_

_**Offers Its Congratulations and Recognition **_

_**To the Official Union and Marriage Between**_

_** Harry James Potter**_

_** Hermione Jane Granger **_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**Recorded this 29**__**th**__** day of May, 1993 **_

Professor McGonagall would have to discuss the matter of married quarters with Dumbledore and Vika before the trio returned to school. The new Potter family would have to endure a lot of questions and some private discussions with their new in-laws before that. 'That poor boy' Minerva thought with a small grin.

Remus Lupin however, was rolling on the floor laughing in a mixture of relief, humor, and appreciation of the incredible circumstances of the boy wizard that led a very unusual life. It was a moment truly worthy of being caused by a Marauder!

Xxxx xxxx

So ends the tale of Honestly Harry - The Founder's Chambers. Stay tuned for the next bit of overlong prose that will probably be named: Honestly Harry – The Unplottable Discoveries where we find out where the Potters have been and what they do over the summer until their 3rd year starts at Hogwarts. Captain Compass


End file.
